Child of the Kaminoki (CLASSIC)
by Blackright709
Summary: Naruto's life starts in Sunagakure, with no idea who his parents are he goes on to befriend Gaara. Why do the plants protect him, and why does Shukaku seem to know who he is? What happens to Konoha when Naruto isn't born there and who is the Kyuubi sealed into instead? Ōtsutsuki are coming, and the world only has so much time to prepare. Smart!Naruto!Powerful!Rinnegan!GodTree&Alien
1. Prologue

_BE AWARE, THIS STORY IS OLD AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! FIND THE REWRITE ON MY PROFILE, NOW CALLED BLIND SIGHT! (Info added on March 5, 2020)_

* * *

 **ARTWORK FOR COVER WAS CREATED BY VEN_ARTWORK ON INSTAGRAM (Who I am related too.)  
Thank you for the amazing artwork for this story, I appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer... (Why does everyone on this site put these here?)**

 **I do not own deh** _Naruto._

 **Original characters are mine though, (not like I really care though, if you decide to use them that's fine. I would like to be told so I can read your story :D).**

 _SECOND DISCLAIMER: A lot of this story is based on a story on this website called 'The Village of Chakra.' The story was abandoned in 2011, and I've always wanted to continue/put my own spin on it. Original characters created by Killerpanda666 are used in this story. If the author has an issue with this, please let me know (Though I doubt that because he hasn't been on this site since 2011)._

 _The story was also inspired by A Date for Death by Queen MiMi of Wonderland as well as several others._

* * *

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'I dislike Hokage paperwork cliche.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'The author of this story has rewritten it like 8 times…'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"_ _Suiton: Mizudepp_ _ō_ _no Jutsu._ _"_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A beautiful pale-skinned woman with long white flowing hair leaned against the banister of the porch, her pale pupil-less eyes staring off into space thoughtfully. She sighed deeply before walking away from the railing and toward the beautiful sliding doors of her palace, the doors opening before her like magic as she seemed to almost glide through the hallways.

Not a moment later she reached her sitting room, elegantly laying down on one of the large pillows as her long white hair splayed out around her.

'They will come eventually… 3000 years...' Her cut eyebrows scrunched together, her face showing her displeasure. She shook her head from her thoughts, now was not the time for such thoughts. She frowned as she again remembered her mistakes over the years; her panic-driven plan to use the Kaminoki and turn the world into an army against her family who'd inevitably arrive.

It had been a foolish idea, and she only realized that in hindsight when her precious children had pointed out the obvious. Ōtsutsuki _eat_ hundreds of fruits, from hundreds of Kaminoki, from hundreds of worlds. Attempting to use the power of _one_ Kaminoki against the combined power of hundreds would never work, regardless if the entire planets was an army against them.

She had been adamant her plan would work, even becoming angry at her children for opposing her. Hagoromo, her eldest at 14 years old, had been unfazed by her anger and had asked a question instead. "How easy would it be to destroy every human on the planet?" She had immediately replied that she could do it in moments, and that was the truth. She was the avatar of this world's Kaminoki, granted extreme power from the fruit she ate.

She smiled as she remembered the look Hagoromo gave her and eventually Hamura did as well when he realized what his brother was pointing out. It had taken her a moment, but finally, she realized what they were saying, and it really hit home, her panic fading. If she could destroy the entire race easily with _one_ fruit, the strength of her family would obliterate the planet with ease.

'And the truth is, I do not wish the destruction of humans. They are a unique race, full of emotions and love, hope, strength.' She had seen many races in her travels with her family before she was too disgusted to continue and ran away across the galaxies. 'There is hate and pain in the world too, but there cannot be joy without pain… one cannot have light without darkness.'

"Mother, may I come in?" A voice sounded from the other side of the elegant doors. She smiled as she recognized the voice and the aura.

"Yes," she called out, her voice angelic and soft. The doors slid open, and 17-year-old Hamura Ōtsutsuki stepped in, bowing to her. Her hands lay calmly in her lap as she waited for her second son.

"Kaa-san, dinner is ready." Kaguya raised an eyebrow, "I thought we had servants to deliver such announcements, why do you come yourself?"

Hamura's face flushed slightly in embarrassment, "I, ah,… I made dinner myself," he said somewhat sheepishly. Kaguya smiled brightly, her beautiful face radiating happy surprise. Standing up Kaguya glided across the room and gave her son a hug. Hamura froze in shock at his mother's uncharacteristic action, but he quickly got over it and hugged her back, enjoying the embrace of his mother.

She had grown warmer and more open after they had calmed her down from the impending Ōtsutsuki attack. Since then she had become more focused on her duties as a mother and more involved in her children's lives. They had been working to prepare the world for the future of the attack, but they were also actually spending time together as a family.

"Come, mother, I think you will enjoy the food," Hamura said, taking his mother's soft hand and leading her down the halls toward the dining area. Sliding the door, he found his brother already sitting at the table, conversing with a small orange frog with a purple bead hanging from his neck. Next to the frog sat a small white snake. Both the little creatures were talking to his brother, but upon his and his mother's entrance the animals turned and bowed in respect to his mother.

Kaguya smiled and allowed herself to be led to the head of the table; Hamura pulled out the chair for her and waited until she was seated, she thanked him. Only then did she notice the servants were missing from the large dining hall. In an instant, her senses expanded, and she found there was no one else within the palace beside the people and the small creatures in the room.

"Hamura-kun-"

"Don't worry about it mother, I dismissed the servants for the day." Hamura interrupted, knowing what she was going to ask. "Just sit back and enjoy." She smiled again, watching as her son turned and walked away to the kitchen area. As he walked, semi-transparent versions of Hamura separated from his body before becoming solid. Then he and his 3 clones walked through the doorway and disappeared into the kitchen. Kaguya followed him with her eyes for as long as she could. She was ecstatic that her son was trying other things, she had realized that she'd raised them both as 'royals' and they didn't know how to interact with everyday people.

'The people of this world used to fear me as well...' Kaguya thought, turning back to the table and patiently waiting for the food. She'd found that her sons had been getting to know their people more than herself. They had encouraged her to get to know them more, she'd also worked hard after that to dispel the illusion that she was the _Rabbit Goddess_. Her efforts had been in vain, people instead coming to love her for her kindness to them.

She was happy that her sons had knocked her out of her 'funk,' as Hamura put it. Her pupil-less eyes landed upon the two small creatures her eldest was conversing with, the little orange toad laughing loudly at something the snake said. She recalled how her family had come to know Gamamaru and Hakuja, both a kind of creature she had given the name of summons.

Flashback

Kaguya floated a few feet above the lush grass, her two sons walking before her, leading her quickly to the requested meeting place with the leader of the talking toads. It had been a year after she had come out of her panic, and Hagoromo came to her one day, telling her he had found a toad, a talking one, and that it wanted to meet with them all.

She had agreed, intrigued by what the toad wanted and that it could talk. A moment later they arrived at the large rock, and she lightly landed on the ground, her hair long hair streaming behind her. Hamura stood patiently at her right while Hagoromo seemed to search around the rock. She laughed lightly at her son's near-frantic state as he searched around the large stone. 'He doesn't want me to think that he brought me out here for nothing, but it's okay even if that's what it was. I enjoy spending time with my sons.' Kaguya thought, picking up on the thoughts in Hagoromo's mind.

"Hagoromo-kun, dear," She smiled, holding back her laughter at his upset expression, "Have you tried using your eyes?" Hamura nearly fell over laughing at that. Clearly, Hagoromo didn't understand what she meant and thought she was teasing him.

Hagoromo still didn't get it. She sighed teasingly and activated her inherited Byakugan with a thought, the veins around her eyes only lightly pulsing. She grinned at her eldest son's expression, as he realized what she meant and began looking extremely embarrassed for having not thought of that. A moment later Hagoromo's Byakugan pulsed and he gained the near limitless 360° vision.

Hamura's activated a second later, and they soon found the orange toad leaping toward them a way off, clearly hurrying as fast as he could. They waited and watched him hop through the trees before coming to a stop on top of the waist-high rock.

"My deepest apologies for being late, please forgive me," the frog said with a bow. Kaguya frowned lightly. "You need not bow to me," she said as the frog raised his head.

The small orange frog nodded, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gamamaru, leader of the toads."

"Pray tell, Gamamaru, how are you able to speak? I have been here for many years and never found creatures that could talk," Kaguya asked curiously.

"That is a long story for another time, but I will give you the shortened version." Gamamaru settled into a more comfortable position before continuing. "There are many groups of creatures on this planet, we have been here for ages. Longer than the humans, and we developed the ability to talk and use the nature chakra of the world. We developed our own homes over the world, sticking mostly with our species."

"How many groups are there? Of animals?" Hamura interrupted, getting a look from his mother.

"I do not know, many of the groups are hidden. The only interaction we toads have are with the slugs, snakes, hawks, and dragons,"

Kaguya raised a clipped eyebrow at the groups but kept silent. The frog was about to begin again but was cut off by Hagoromo this time.

"Why are we only meeting you now? Why have I never seen any other talking creatures?" Hagoromo questioned, crouching down close to the level of the toad, his pupil-less eyes staring intently at him.

"You've never seen us due to all of us hiding when your mother ate the fruit of the Kaminoki. Honestly, we were frightened by her power and feared what she might do with it." Gamamaru replied

"I deeply apologize for that. I'm sure my anger and fear could be felt for hundreds of miles. Though thanks to my sons, I am much better now." Kaguya said, her harmonic voice conveying her regret.

"You were afraid of the return of your family." Kaguya's head shot up at that, staring intensely at the toad.

"How could you know that?!" she nearly shouted. Hamura put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Allow me to explain why I asked to meet and you will understand." The three white-eyed family members nodded in response to the orange toad.

"I have received a prophecy, a prophecy that pertains to you and your children, and your family that will eventually come for the Kaminoki." Gamamaru started, his voice shifting slightly as the attention of the family fell entirely on him.

"In return for sharing this prophecy with you, as representative of all the groups of speaking creatures… we request that you create us a home, a permanent home away from the world of humans so that we may expand and grow without infringing on the growth of humans."

Kaguya's eyes widened slightly, processing everything quickly. 'He has information that can help save this world and the humans, all he wants in return is a home for himself and his kind. I can do that.'

"Gamamaru, I can create such a place, but I require something. You will all be moved to another dimension, a habitable place that has its own nature chakra. But to get from that world to this you will create summoning contracts, Hagoromo will distribute these to the humans, and you will help them when they summon you."

"Agreed."

"Good, now tell us of this prophecy," Kaguya ordered, a hint of her previous anger and fear of her family in her voice. Gamamaru picked up on it and quickly obliged.

"You are going to have another son." At this Kaguya's and her son's eyes widened. "How can I possibly have another son?!"

"The Kaminoki… As you may know, the god trees are sentient entities. The one on this world wants to survive just as much as you do and is contributing to it. When you ate the fruit, the process of the child being formed began. This boy will be part Ōtsutsuki and part Kaminoki, the first of his kind."

Hamura's and Hagoromo's jaws had long since dropped wide open. Kaguya was similarly shocked but held herself together better than her sons.

"This boy won't be human and as such will not be born as normal humans are." Gamamaru stared directly into Kaguya's eyes, "Kaguya-sama, do you know how long it takes for a Kaminoki to fully grow?"

The pale woman's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "H-hai, around 9 jitos, or around 6000 human years." Gamamaru nodded his head.

"It won't take the boy that long to form, around 3000 years." The small toad sighed deeply, "Kaguya-sama, his birth will kill you–"

Flashback End

Kaguya let her memories slip away as Hamura, and his clones, came in carrying plates of food and set them on the table before sitting beside her. She smiled and nodded at him, thanking him for the food.

She daintily began eating, her eyes somewhat glazed over as she thought. After that conversation, she had been faithful to her word. Using the _Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye_ she had teleported all the groups that came to her into a habitable dimension, naming them 'summons' and creating contracts that allowed her to summon them all if she wished. Hagoromo was in charge of handling them and all their needs as they built their homes in their new world.

The small toad had found a massive mountain, named it Mount Myōboku and settled the entire toad clan there.

Kaguya cringed as her stomach suddenly constricted. The creation of her son was more painful than with her previous sons, and she could feel the considerable drain on her yōkai. She hadn't given birth yet; usually, a human baby's birth start to finish took 9 months, but she had been impregnated with this child 19 years ago.

"Mother, it's happening again, isn't it?" Hamura questioned, the concern evident in his voice as he kneeled beside her. Hagoromo looked over along with the summons as she fought down the pain, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Hamura, but please take me to my room." Her voice was strained, and Hamura quickly nodded. She could feel her son's chakra flow out of him, picking her up gently and floating her through the house to her room. Hamura brought her a wet cloth a moment later and laid it against her forehead.

"I love you mother, don't ever forget that," Hamura said as he tenderly held her hand, concerned about her pained look. He didn't want his mother in pain, but she was determined to go through with this. Even though it would eventually result in her death.

Hamura frowned as he remembered hearing the prophecy. His brother, who he would never meet, would be born soon, but not fully formed for thousands of years. He and Hagoromo would be long dead and gone, and he was sad he wouldn't be there to take care of his younger brother.

Hamura sighed as he remembered how things changed after the meeting of the summons. Gamamaru had told them that his brother's birth would kill his mother, but not end her power. Her power, without her alive to control it, would lay havoc to the planet, and if not stopped, could destroy it.

Gamamaru said that he and Hagoromo would have to defeat his mother's power and seal it, but that if they succeeded, that the toad didn't know what would happen. In preparation for the coming battle, Hamura and his brother had begun training intensely in the use of their powers. Their mother was their primary trainer, and the toads worked together to teach them senjutsu.

Kaguya groaned in pain, her back arching as she battled down the pain. "I love you too, my son. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"No! You won't be okay! You're going to die!" Hamura shouted at her, shaking in frustration with their situation.

"Hamura-kun, dear. I have accepted the prophecy and my role in it. No, I don't want to leave you and your brother, but I am proud of who you both have become, and I am confident that you will take care of each other." Kaguya stopped as she gripped the silk blankets tightly. Taking a deep breath, she gestured for Hamura to come closer.

Pulling him into a hug, she said, "Thank you for your promise to take care of me after my death, I won't ever forget that my son." Hamura began crying into her shoulder, holding her tightly as he cried. She rocked him back and forth slowly, comforting him.

"I don't want to lose you, mother…" Hamura sobbed. She pulled him closer to her, "Be strong my son, take care of the humans for me, please?" Hamura nodded, pulling away and rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you for dinner, Hamura-kun, I'm sorry for not being able to finish it."

"Don't fret about it mother, I understand." He replied with a small smile.

3 years later

A young man walked into an elegantly decorated room. On the vast, lavish bed lay a woman, her skin white and her eyes pupil-less. On each side of her head were two brownish horns.

"I'm here, mother," the young man said worriedly as he noticed the strain in his mother's neck and the sweat pouring down her face.

"Where is H-Hamura-kun?" she questioned, her voice strained and quiet. She suddenly tensed and thrashed against the bed. The young man quickly rushed to his mother's side and tried to comfort her.

"All the preparations are finished, Kaa-san," Hamura said as he quickly rushed into the room to the other side of his mother's bed, placing his hand on her hot forehead. He tried to relieve the pain.

"Listen to me, my sons, Hagoromo-kun, Hamura-kun," she started, obviously in great pain, "There are many things I need to tell you before I pass on."

Both of her sons looked at her intently, Hagoromo holding her hand, and Hamura wetting a cloth to put on her forehead. She smiled proudly through the intense pain she was feeling throughout her entire body as she looked at her two beautiful sons. They meant the world to her. Hagoromo with his spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. Both he and his brother had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of their foreheads and pupil-less white eyes, like her.

She grimaced as a wave of pain struck her and she tried to curl inwards on herself. The pain was so intense she was on the edge of screaming. With extreme force of will, she forced the pain back down, focusing on her sons' worried faces.

"You know what to do my sons. Do your best, and no matter what h-happens… know that I will always love you," she said with a cough. Hamura placed a cold, wet cloth on her forehead and she moaned at the slight relief it provided.

"Don't worry, mother, we will not fail," Hagoromo said firmly, though his eyes began to water. Though his precious mother was in constant pain, with all the power he had, he could do nothing to help her, and he hated it. The pain she usually felt had become extreme a week ago. She had handled it exceptionally well, but the pain had gotten progressively worse to the point she was forced to stay in bed. He and his brother along with the slug summons had done their best to relieve the pain.

"Hagoromo-kun, complete your dream, spread Ninshū to the world." She clutched her sons' hands tighter as another wave of pain hit her, "Hamura-kun, don't waste your entire life just protecting my body, I want you to be happy and have a family, too." Kaguya smiled at the disgusted expression on Hamura's face. He had formerly been determined to never get married, but she'd talked him out of it.

"Do not worry about me, my sons. I haven't told you this, but the Kaminoki has promised to look after me. I'm not going to suffer." She suddenly screamed and buckled on the bed, her hair flying randomly as she felt like she was splitting from the inside. A massive release of chakra exploded from her as she buckled in labor pain and started rising off the bed as she gave birth to her formless third son. Hamura and Hagoromo tried to hold her down, and Hamura attempted to heal her with a medical Ninshū, but it had no effect. She was nearly drained of chakra, and her life was fading rapidly.

Panting hard, she controlled her breathing, pushing the pain back with tremendous effort. She still had things to say to her children. "He is born. I will soon die, and the Jūbi will break free. It will attack you, using my body, to reclaim its chakra." She bit her lip and balled her fists together, her fingernails digging into her palms drawing blood.

Eventually, the wave of pain passed, and she panted, "I have faith in you, my sons, you have trained hard, and you are both strong." Looking into their eyes, Hagoromo's red 3 tomoe ones and Hamura white pupil-less ones. She could see the determination in their eyes. They would fulfill their mother's wishes. She smiled at her sons, a smile full of motherly love and affection.

"Prepare the world for my family's arrival, lead the humans. I hope that they will not descend into war…" She abruptly coughed blood. It stained her robes and flowed down her chin. Both of her sons rushed closer to her as they tried frantically to help her.

"He will defend us all from the Ōtsutsuki murderers, he shall save us all and lead us to a bright future. His name will be Naruto," she paused for a moment and brought her shaking and sweat covered palms together.

"With my last breath, I create my 4th and last son and bring him into reality!" She said with a surprising amount of strength. " _Banbutsu Sōzō!_ " she roared, the last of her chakra flaring wildly around her, forcing her two sons to back up quickly as she poured her yōkai and remaining strength into this ultimate Jutsu. Hamura's and Hagoromo's shock was evident on their faces, she had said nothing about doing this.

She slowly pulled her hands apart, shaking violently. Hamura and his brother watched in amazement as a black blob with two glowing yellow spots that looked like eyes formed between her hands. Suddenly Kaguya let loose a scream and fell back against the pillows, her skin became whiter, and she slowly started losing all color, her body reforming into a white ball shape on the bed.

" **Go! Run! She is turning into the Jubi!** " The black blob shouted suddenly, knocking the brothers out of their shock. The black blob shot across the ground and up Hagoromo's cloak into his sleeve. The brothers quickly rushed out of the palace to the forces they had prepared outside for this.

Gamamaru and all toads that could fight surrounded the house, arrayed by size from small to massive, they waited. With them were massive slugs, snakes, and 3 Genryū, the Earth, Water, and Lightning dragons.

"So it has begun," Gamamaru said sagely from the top of a giant battle toad, his webbed hands together in a seal. All the creatures tensed and observed the vast palace. Hagoromo's black shakujō forming in his hands and his eyes evolving into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Hagoromo was startled when he felt a massive boost of power to his side. Turning, he was surprised to see his brother wrapped in light blue flames, 5 Truth-Seeking Balls floating behind as he lightly levitated off the ground.

"Oh ho ho, been hiding something, little brother?" Hagoromo questioned, the darkish blue ribcage of his Susanoo forming around him.

"Can't let you have all the fun, can I, brother?" Hagoromo chuckled before returning his sharp gaze to the palace.

A moment later the earth shook violently. The roof of the palace was thrown into the air and from the dust rose a giant, earthen-colored humanoid which looked to be decaying. The massive body seemed to be wearing a robe and had many spike-like protrusions on its back.

" _May the Kaminoki watch over us!_ " Hamura shouted as he and his brother led the charge against the giant creature. The being that was once their mother rose up to its full height, towering over all except the largest summons, releasing a massive roar.

" **That is the Jubi's first form, the only way you are going to defeat it is if you seal it."** The black blob spoke from within Hagoromo's sleeve. "Understood, if you are able to contribute to this battle, little brother, then do, otherwise stay safe," Hagoromo replied as he jumped up into the air and released an 8-story-tall fireball at the beast.

What followed was a truly massive battle, leveling all the nearby land for miles and forming mountains, lakes, and oceans. The battle raged for 7 full days, many summons were injured, and Hamura almost died, which resulted in the awakening of Hagoromo's Rinnegan.

Eventually the beast was defeated and sealed within Hagoromo as planned; afterward, the husk of the monster was sealed inside a massive celestial planet that Hagoromo created using his Rinnegan. While they didn't know how the battle would end, Hamura had planned to take the body and bury it, building a temple above it. Hamura instead created a livable atmosphere on the moon with his Tenseigan and decided he would live there with his family. He promised to watch over the earth on the newly christened Moon, planning to create a race of pure Ōtsutsuki who would watch over the Gedō Mazō, and wait for the inevitable invasion of the Ōtsutsuki from space. Hagoromo and Zetsu agreed to this plan.

80 years later

"Everyone," Hagoromo started. He was cut off as he fought back a cough. Laying on an elegant bed, his left eye was yellow and the left side of his body black. Zetsu had formed over Hagoromo and was pushing chakra into him to keep his brother alive so that he could deliver his final message to his children. Hagoromo was now old and failing rapidly, and it showed on his pallid features as he burned with a fever and sweat relentlessly.

The nine Bijuu that Hagoromo had created from the chakra of his mother, along with Hamura, Hagoromo's brother, were around his bed. The tailed-beasts, about the size of large dogs, looked on, concerned for Hagoromo, the legendary Sage of Six Paths.

"I am not long for this world… I have one final request for you all," Hagoromo said weakly, his one visible Rinnegan gazing over everyone present.

" **What is it, otou-sama?** " Saiken asked in her naturally bubbly tone, but concern and sadness were apparent in her voice.

"I was given a prophecy, and I wish to share it with you all before I go to the _Jōdo_ (Pure Land). Come closer." Hitomi and her siblings walked closer to their father's bed, and the Gobi hopped on the foot of the bed so that Saiken could get closer. Hamura switched out the wet cloth on his brother's forehead, standing next to the head of the bed on the left. On the right side were Hagoromo's two sons, Indra and Asura, who watched silently, having already talked to their father.

"My mother had 4 children," Hagoromo said, confusing the Bijuu present greatly. Didn't Kaguya-obaa-san only have 3 sons? "Her 3rd son, Naruto is the child of her and the Kaminoki, his birth killed my mother, but we knew that it would."

"Because he is the son of the Kaminoki, it will take him thousands of years to form. My children, all of you and Zetsu are immortal, and I want you to watch for my brother. Find him, care for him and train him for he will protect us against the arrival of the Ōtsutsuki. Do this for me, my children," Hagoromo requested, his rippled eye staring at them all.

" **Hai Otōsan,"** the nine tailed beasts said in unison, lowering their heads in respect to their father. Hagoromo smiled weakly at them, then broke out into a coughing fit.

"Wait for him, for he shall take care of you, my children. Good luck," Hagoromo said quietly before his one visible eye closed and his body relaxed.

" **He has gone to the Jōdo (Pure Land)"** Zetsu said as he slid off his brother's body into a blob on the bed.

 **"Junsuina tochi de heiwa o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu ka** (May you find peace in the pure land.)" everyone there said in unison, the traditional phrase to say to those who have passed on.

* * *

"What… What happened?"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

 **LEAVE. A. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1: Bloody White Sands

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Cake is the best.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'I wonder what turtle tastes like, Sanbi get over here!'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Bloody White Sands**

A small boy walked down the sandy streets of Sunagakure, the buildings made of earth towering over him, blocking the moon and making the shadowy alleyways even darker. The child was unfazed by this, being used to the gloom he continued calmly walking.

He was around 6 years old, had shaggy longish white hair, pale skin, and two small horns coming out of his forehead, one on each side of his forehead. The boy was wearing light brown deteriorating rags as clothing, covered in dust and sand. White, pale pupil-less eyes took in his surroundings as he left the alleyway. He was searching for food once again, It had been a while since he last ate.

He came upon the market of the village not long later, the smell of fresh food leading him. Upon entering the area, they immediately spotted him.

"It's the _Shiroi Oni_ (White Demon)! Get him!" One villager yelled, pointing at him. The young boy frowned, watching as some braver villagers rushed toward him while the majority backed away in fear.

The white-haired child stared emotionlessly at the villagers as they approached him, not trying to run. As the villagers got close enough to hit him, brandishing knives and kunai, dark brown vines covered in leaves burst violently out of the surrounding ground. The vines extended menacingly, swinging through the air they wrapped themselves around the villagers tightly, squeezing them slowly and painfully.

"L-let me go! You damn demon!" One of the villagers cried, struggling as hard as he could, trying to cut the strong vines with his knife. The nearby residents looked on in fear at the pale-eyed child, who walked past the restrained villagers to an abandoned stand. Once he reached the food stand, he grabbed several rolls of bread before calmly walking away.

"LET US GO!" A trapped villager yelled at his receding form, drawing his attention back to them. The horned 6-year-old turned and looked over his shoulder, one hand outstretched toward them. The boy looked hesitant, unsure what to do.

"Let them go Naruto, they're morons, not worth it." The white-haired boy pivoted sharply and saw the owner of the voice. A very tall man, who had two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head. The rest hidden by his turban-like headgear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He wore the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

The now named child nodded, relaxing his arm and letting it fall to his side. As he did so the vines holding the 5 villagers loosened and slid back into the sandy ground, disappearing altogether. The entire market plaza was silent as the villagers coughed from having their air supply cut off. Naruto walked away from the area, fading into the gloomy alleyway.

The shinobi who had arrived watched the child leave, exhaling he turned to the villagers to berate them for antagonizing the child yet again. "Fools! You're lucky I was here, or you would all be dead!" Baki thundered, they trembled from his killing intent and the anger in his voice.

"But it's a demon!" One of them apparently didn't care about his killing intent, yelling back at him in outrage.

" _He_ may well be one, and if he is; do you honestly think you can kill him?" Baki deadpanned, glaring into the foolish villager's eyes. The man faulted as he realized his own idiocy.

"Morons, even we shinobi can't kill the boy, some have tried. Besides, the Kazekage has ordered for the boy to be left alone. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Baki yelled at everyone present, who all nodded in fear at the killing intent he was leaking.

"Good," Baki disappeared in a swirl of sand to report this newest incident to his leader.

With Naruto

One could see a boy, sitting on one of the many rocks that stuck out from the villages massive sand and rock walls, slowly eating the bread he stole. Naruto's pale eyes gazed over the sandy and usually hot village. It was late at night, and Naruto needed to find a safe place to sleep again, the last spot discovered a few days ago and booby-trapped in an attempt to kill him.

Naruto cringed as he remembered his life, what his purpose was… Who were his parents, why did the plants protect him? _Why did he look so different from everybody else?_ No one else in the village had white eyes, white hair, or had horns growing from their head. He also had unusually pale skin no one else in the town did, and besides growing up in the hot desert sun, he never tanned like everyone else.

Regardless, Naruto was grateful for the plants that protected him from harm. They hadn't always been there, but since… _that day_ , they had been around keeping anyone from harming him.

Flashback

Naruto was 3 years old, playing in the living room of his family's house, his kaa-san was at the kitchen stove preparing lunch. He watched her with joy in his heart as she stirred the pot. Her long sandy-brown hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back, he grinned as she looked over at him with her light brown affectionate eyes.

"Go wash your hand's, Naruto-kun." She ordered, he nodded hastily, setting down his toys and rushing off to the bathroom, she smiled as she saw him go. Even though he differed significantly from all other children, she cared about him passionately. His pale eyes and horns had terrified her in the beginning. They'd been walking home from a visit with the family in a nearby village when they found baby Naruto laying naked in the sand crying.

She'd decided that she would keep him and adopt him, as he was evidently abandoned. Curious as to why he had such pale skin, horns and weird white hair, but it didn't matter to her. Both she and her husband were concerned about Naruto being seen negatively in the village. Because of this, they didn't let the boy play outside, and he didn't have any friends. They were still debating what was to be done.

She grimaced, okay, _sometimes they did take Naruto out in the village_. Two weeks ago she had taken Naruto with her to the market like usual, making sure he wore a hood to cover his features. Naruto had excitedly walked along beside her holding her hand and asking questions about everything. It had surprised them when he could talk, read, and write from a young age.

As they walked down the market area to get food, a boy ran past them, possibly to his mother with something he wanted to buy and tumbled into Naruto, knocking him over and his hood slipped off. Everyone nearby had frozen as they took in Naruto's strange features, the horns, and white eyes, the uncharacteristic pale skin. She had swiftly put his hood back on and left the square, dashing home.

Since then she hadn't taken Naruto back out, but rumors about how he was a demon and evil moved about the village. She was frightened for her boy, but as long as she kept him inside he should be safe…

"I'm done Kaa-san!" Naruto called as he rushed down the hall to the dining table and hopped into his seat. His pupil-less pale eyes showed his joy at getting to eat, and she chuckled at his ecstatic expression, 'He's always loved eating.' She mused with a smile.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, eat up. Tou-san should be home soon." She said, putting a plate of food in front of him that he dug into with gusto. She sat down in her own seat and began eating.

A couple of moments later there was a loud crash at the front door and indistinct yelling.

"Stay here Naruto," Miyabe ordered sternly, getting up and moving to the door. As she got closer, she could make out what was being said.

"Let us in! We know the demons in there!" Someone yelled in anger loudly, she heard another pounding sound.

"NO! Go away…" Her eyes widened as she heard her husband respond, shooting to the door she opened it. She could see her husbands back and 4 angry villagers brandishing weapons standing on their doorstep.

Opening the door had been the wrong thing to do, for as soon as she did the foremost villager punched her husband in the face, knocking him into her and both of them onto the ground.

"Let's go boys!" One cheered as they filed into the house, Miyabe tried to stop them but received a kick to the face.

"KAA-SAN!" Naruto's distraught voice cried out, she looked up at the entrance to the living room and saw Naruto standing there, eyes wide in fear and shock.

"RUN NARUTO!" She yelled at him but it was too late, one villager grabbed the boy and hurled him into a wall.

"Kill the demon!" One shouted as he stabbed a knife into the child. Oyakawa was dazed from the punch but fought through it when he heard Naruto's scream, getting to his feet he rushed the men. Leaping and tackling the one who'd stabbed his son. He noticed from his close proximity that they were all drunk.

"What the-" The man yelled before his head struck the floor.

"Hey! How fucking dare you!" One man yelled, swinging his short sword he sliced into Oyakawa's back, who released a yell in pain. The adrenaline still pumping through him to defend his son he jumped back up, ignoring the pain and leaped at the man.

It was the wrong move, the drunk man moved the sword between them and Oyakawa impaled himself on the sword.

"TOU-SAN! NOOO!" Naruto cried as his father coughed up a ton of blood, the man who had stabbed him grinned and punched his father away before turning to Miyabe who was shaking uncontrollably. Naruto tried to crawl to his father, his mind not realizing what was happening, the pain in his arm making it hard to think and move.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned his head and saw his mother over him, his blank eyes didn't understand what he was seeing for a frozen moment in time. Time seemed to resume as his mother coughed up blood onto his face.

It was only then that Naruto processed the sharp metal edge coming from his mother's chest, it was only then that Naruto saw the maniacal grin of the man behind his mother, holding the handle of the sword.

"Hahhaahahaha! This is what you get for caring for a demon!" The man laughed, the two of the other men laughed with him, while the last one thought this maybe wasn't a good idea, he suddenly realized they'd just committed murder.

"K-kaa-san…" Naruto's eyes were wide and his body frozen in shock, Miyabe smiled sadly at him, fighting to stay alive, protecting Naruto with her body.

"Run Naruto-kun and remember I will always love you." She whispered, the light leaving her eyes before she collapsed onto of Naruto. Naruto was frozen in shock, the blood on his face sliding down into his clothes.

"Time to kill the demon!" The man with the sword cried, sliding the sword out of his mother with a sickening noise and kicking her dead, lifeless body aside.

Naruto's mind shut down, unable to process all of this in his albeit intelligent but still 3-year-old mind. He did nothing, frozen in shock as they approached him and beat him, stabbing him and cutting his skin deeply.

They enjoyed his screams, dragging their weapons through his skin. Naruto curled up into a ball as they took to kicking him repeatedly. Suddenly they stopped, the pain dulled and faded away. He could feel someone, their sorrow, they were... sorry.

Naruto didn't understand, but he felt his bruised and beaten body supported by something soft, opening his eyes he found himself in a cocoon made of plants and vines. He watched with wide eyes as barbed vines broke out of the floor and walls, almost angrily the plants cut through his attackers and killed them, their screams only lasting for a few moments.

Naruto passed out after that, unable to process the death of his family, the death around him and the excruciating pain in his body.

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head, finishing the last bite of the bread. He had woken up after that in a cell, the man he came to know as Baki introduced himself. Naruto had been scared, and the plants had responded to his fear, his want to escape. The thick, thorny vines had tried to kill Baki, who had only barely got away, though he gained a thick cut across his chest.

After that the plants had attacked the cell wall, breaking it down rapidly and pulling him through. Naruto had run, run and run until he found a park, vanishing inside the shrubs he had hidden for days as he dealt with everything. He'd cried for days, the loneliness he'd felt that day had never gone away. All he could think about was his mother and father dying, but he hadn't been entirely alone. The plants had wrapped around him comfortingly, caring for him, warming him and providing shelter.

That had been 3ish years ago, and since then he'd learned to survive, get food and shelter for himself. There had been several assassination attempts from villagers and shinobi alike, but the plants had always dispatched them with ease. The Kazekage, leader of the village, had noticed him and ordered his men to stop attacking him, though it didn't really prevent the villagers.

Naruto sighed, hopping off the rocky ledge tens of feet from the ground. Free falling for several seconds he was caught by plants that extended from the dirt, creating a soft landing for the young white-haired boy. Naruto rubbed one vine affectionately, deeply glad for them and the protection they gave him.

'I wish one day I could understand my life, I don't feel like… I fit in here, I don't belong here.' Naruto thought as he walked once again through the darkened alleyways. Before long Naruto reached one of his favorite areas in the whole village, one of the few locations with actual plants. The Suna Greenhouse, the first time he'd come upon it he had immediately broken through the wall with the help of his plants and stayed inside for sometime before the Shinobi found him.

Naruto grimaced, they had not left him alone, continually trying to get him to leave. Several Shinobi had died in the attempt, they hadn't used Jutsu though, afraid to damage their precious plants.

Eventually, the Kazekage had come and allowed him to stay there when he wished as long as he didn't harm the plants. Naruto didn't trust the man, he was shifty, and Naruto didn't feel any warmth from him. Regardless he was going to take up the man's offer once again.

Naruto walked through the near-abandoned streets, the few villagers out this late gave him a wide berth, averting their eyes or glaring at him. It didn't matter to Naruto, no one liked him, and he knew that. For some reason, he didn't feel a need to get _their_ approval.

Before long Naruto reached the wall of the greenhouse. Trying to communicate with his plants he succeeded in creating a couple of vines that lifted him over the barricade, softly depositing him on the soft, lush grass of the greenhouse.

Naruto quickly hurried to his favorite spot, the roots of a large tree. Curling in a small ball and attempting to wrap his decaying rags around him he started to go to sleep. A few moments later a wooden dome began to form around him before encasing him inside in safety from those that may want to do him harm.

A week later

Nighttime was once again upon the village, but it had only been a few hours since the sun fell. Naruto honestly preferred the night, it was cooler, and the sun beat mercilessly upon his unprotected skin.

The small boy rubbed one of his horns absentmindedly, it helped calm him down he'd found. Naruto was sitting on top of the dome-like part of a 3 story building, he believed it was a restaurant. Naruto stared up at the full moon in the sky, he could feel some sort of connection to it. It made him feel better when he saw the moon.

'Why am I so alone? Who are my real parents? Why did Kaa-san and Tou-san have to die?' Naruto had so many questions, and he felt it was a recurring theme. All questions and no answers in his life, it bothered him, but at the same time, he was patient. He knew the answers were coming somehow, one day something would reveal them to him. He didn't know how he knew, just did.

Naruto's pale eyes latched onto a family walking down the street below him, the mother holding her son and daughters hand as the father held their daughter's hand. They all looked so… happy. 'I want that happiness, where is my family?' Naruto sighed, 'Even though Kaa-san told me they found me in a desert, abandoned. Why do I feel like I can _feel_ them?' More questions…

 **RRRAAWWWWW!**

Naruto turned toward the roar and the explosion that preceded it, his eyes widened as he saw a massive sand creature, covered in blue markings. It's one tail flailing about wildly, crushing nearby buildings with ease.

The beast roared something out but Naruto couldn't understand it, he could hear the screams of nearby villagers and saw the shinobi leap across the rooftops toward the creature. Intrigued, Naruto began toward the beast, his progress much slower than the shinobi, as he had to wait for the plants to form pathways across the roofs.

As Naruto ran toward the creature of sand, he watched it create a giant wind sphere and fire it at several buildings, destroying them. As Naruto got closer, the beast suddenly turned to him and stared directly at him.

The beast's eyes were wide, and it began cackling madly, **"You're finally here! YES YES YES!"** The beast roared out, confusing Naruto and everyone nearby. The apparently crazy monster began to hop around in apparent joy, its tail flying around randomly. Naruto watched as its tail sent a building flying right at him, the ever protecting plants grew out quickly in mass from the street below and nearby buildings, latching on to the flying 2 story building. It took the thick vines several moments before completely stopping the building and dropping it to the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the beast, it had attacked him and while he didn't care that it was killing the villagers that attacked him. He didn't want it to destroy his greenhouse. Deciding to stop the beast he threw both hands toward the sand creature.

Said sand creatures eyes were wide as he saw that it upset the boy, it hadn't meant to throw a building at him. The next moment mass amounts of plants grew from between the buildings, tons of vines that moved through the air menacingly flew toward the sand creature.

 **"Ah, crap,"** Was all the beast got out before being covered in the plants, feeling his chakra draining he released his control over his host, shrinking rapidly and returning inside the young red-headed boy that was his host. Naruto watched the beast disappear and recalled his plants, transporting himself quickly to the large crater it had formed.

All the nearby shinobi had watched the entire ordeal, wondering what would happen when both the demons of the village met, when they had seen the Shiroi Oni (White Demon) arrive everyone had backed up quickly.

The Kazekage stood on a nearby roof, watching in extreme interest. He wouldn't stop the white-haired child if he were to kill his son. Something that he was already attempting to do, the pale-eyed boy would actually be doing him a favor. As such he ordered his men to stay back, knowing if he sent them in Naruto would most likely kill them anyway. 'To be honest, I'm not particularly interested in fighting the kid anyway, he doesn't kill anyone as long as no one bothers him and he is a valuable asset to my village.' The Kazekage mused, he hoped to someday control the child and make him a shinobi.

With Naruto, he had just reached the red-headed boy, who had black outlines around his eyes. Naruto tilted his head as he watched the boy wake up, his hair shifting and Naruto noticed the Kanji for Love on his forehead.

The red-headed boy apparently noticed him, his eyes open in shock. It surprised Naruto as sand rose around the boy menacingly before flying toward him. Naruto didn't move, and he wouldn't have been able to dodge fast enough either. Before the sand reached him a large tree branch that shot out of the ground swatted away it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy, realizing he was the same age as him. It annoyed Naruto that he had attacked him… 'But maybe he will be my friend, he's like me.' Naruto couldn't explain it, but he felt familiar with the child.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, the plants receding as the sand did.

"G-Gaara… Why does mother want me to trust you? Who are you?" Gaara asked, shakily getting to his feet and looking back at the strange boy with horns.

Naruto's face showed his confusion, "Who is mother? And I am Naruto."

"Mother is inside my head, she protects me from the people who try… try to kill me." Gaara stated, color starting to come back into his face.

"Do you want to be friends? You are like me, I don't know how but you just are. I feel like I know you…" Naruto trailed off, staring into Gaara's eyes.

"F-friends?" Gaara asked in shock, the restless sand around him finally settling down.

"Yeah!" Naruto said brightly, walking toward Gaara. Scared of the boy he backed up, but what astonished him was how the sand didn't attack Naruto, it seemed to even move out of his way.

" **Trust him Gaara, he will help you, he will be your friend. You don't have to be alone anymore."** A voice reverberated in Gaara's head, 'Mother?'

Naruto reached out his hand, patiently standing in front of the red-headed boy. Gaara stared at him for a moment before shakily lifting his, and they shook hands.

"I don't know what being friends means, but I'm sure I can learn," Gaara stated as they both observed each other, a small smile on both their faces. Gaara could feel a connection to Naruto, he couldn't describe it, but he somehow knew he'd found someone who would be his friend, someone he could trust.

"I don't know either, I've never had one. But let's learn together Gaara." Naruto said with a growing smile.

Within Gaara's seal, the tanuki grinned, **'He's finally here! Am I the first one to find him? I'm awesome!'** He laughed happily; finally, his Oji-san had arrived. **'I should stop torturing my host, I don't want to escape now.'  
**

In the real world, Gaara and Naruto were walking together away from the crater, Gaara was leading Naruto to his house, and Naruto was saying that he didn't have to, that he was okay. Gaara was adamant though, insisting that Naruto should live with him, they had plenty of room after all. The massive tanuki smiled as he could feel Gaara's determination, he didn't want to lose his new friend.

" **Gaara, I am sorry for how I have treated you. You can sleep now, I will not try to escape anymore."** The sand creature knew he had really messed up with his host, and he hoped that he could rebuild it with the boy. Outside the seal, Gaara stopped in shock, staring off into space, which concerned Naruto.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, standing a bit ahead of his new friend.

"Yeah… just that mother said I could sleep…" Gaara's voice conveyed his shock at that. Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused at his friend's statement.

"She doesn't let you sleep?" Naruto asked, visibly upset that his friend couldn't sleep.

"No… Mother has never let me sleep before, every time I do she tries to escape…" Gaara shook his head and began walking again. Naruto walking beside him as they continued toward Gaara's home.

"Doesn't sound like a very kind mother to me…" Naruto muttered, but Gaara heard him and nodded. Within Gaara's mindscape the tanuki cringed, he had a lot to rebuild with the boy… **'I'm sorry, I just wanted to escape, and Naruto's arrival made me realize that I shouldn't have tortured you, it wasn't your fault…'  
**

"Hai," Gaara said, speeding up as they moved through the streets, there were only a few villagers visible, ones that were coming back to see what happened. Upon seeing both demons together, they turned tail and ran for their lives, scared out of their minds. One demon was more than enough to kill hundreds of people, both could probably level the village!

"Gaara, where do you live?" Naruto asked, wondering where they were going.

"The Kazekage Mansion…" Gaara replied, turning on the street, the next moment the mansion came into clear view. Naruto's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Wait, you're the son of the Kazekage?!" Gaara nodded, "I would not call him my father, he's tried to kill me multiple times…"

Naruto had no response, understanding his friend's emotions and the distinct lack of them. Keeping his peace, he followed his friend up to the front double door, "Are you sure me staying here is okay?"

"I will _make_ it okay." Gaara's voice held a level of danger and Naruto was touched, glad that Gaara would be willing to stand up for him even though they'd just met. Naruto smiled as they walked inside, the massive doors closing behind them with a resounding clang.

4 months later

The Kazekage sat at his office desk, the room around him plain, containing only the bare essentials required to complete his job. He worked through the paperwork that directly needed him to read it, the council or secretaries handled a lot of the everyday paperwork.

He picked up one sheet from the council, it detailed their thoughts on his son, and the horned boy Gaara had become friends with. The Kazekage had been extremely surprised when Naruto became friends with his son, and it had changed many things in only a few days.

At first, he had been against Naruto living in his house, which had resulted in him having to dodge his sons sand as it leaped at him. Naruto had quickly intervened, resting his hand on Gaara's shoulder he calmed him down with ease, and Gaara retracted his attack.

He had watched in amazement as the white-haired horned boy calmed down his son from his rage, something no one had yet been able to do besides Yashamaru before he had ordered him to kill Gaara. Naruto was able to calm him down and was going to leave, something that Gaara was clearly very against.

He'd changed his mind at that moment, and in hindsight he was pleased he did, allowing Naruto to stay. Since then many things had changed in the last 4 months, Gaara was able to sleep for some reason, and his usual insanity was not present. While Naruto was a strange one, he found him to be very intelligent and observant. Though Naruto clearly didn't like him for his attacks on his son.

Temari and Kankuro, his two other children, had been deathly afraid of Naruto in the beginning, flat out avoiding him as much as possible. Temari had told him that she was scared of Naruto, but surprisingly Gaara had been the one to encourage them to get to know Naruto.

They were all slowly becoming friends, and he was glad that he now had a way to keep Naruto under his control. Naruto's incredible control over the plants reminded him of the First Hokage's Mokuton, but different, and he had a sneaking suspicion of why Naruto's eyes were pupil-less.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the sheet in his hand, the council had suggested that Naruto once he was old enough, be entered in the academy along with his children. It also expressed their confusion at _what_ exactly Naruto was, but they had mostly agreed that it didn't really matter as long as they could harness Naruto's power for the village.

The sand village was after all one of the weakest of the great five.

With Naruto

Naruto sat cross-legged in the living room of his new home, in front of him was a wooden Go board. It was being supported on the side in front of him by plants, while on the other side where Gaara sat it was being propped by sand.

Naruto had come up with this game of sorts for them as it taught them both strategy and control of their abilities. They wouldn't actually touch the pieces on the board and would instead try to use their respective powers to move the pieces on a tiny area without breaking the board.

"Hmm, interesting move," Naruto commented in his usual calm near melodic voice, he manipulated a plant vine to wrap around a piece before moving it to retaliate to his friend's strategy. Naruto himself wasn't entirely sure why he'd come up with such a tedious way for them both to play. He felt this need to get stronger and train, that he was going to need power in the future. 'I can feel the answers coming, they are getting close.' Naruto thought.

On the nearby couch sat Gaara's two siblings, Temari was oblivious to the world, buried deep within the scroll on wind that she was reading. Kankuro, on the other hand, was watching them both with deep interest, mainly Naruto.

Kankuro had been extremely afraid of Naruto in the beginning, seeing that Naruto's powers were eerily similar to his younger brothers sand defense. But he had come to like Naruto, and they got along pretty well, Kankuro, being older had begun teaching both of them how to throw shuriken.

'I have to thank Naruto again for becoming friends with Gaara. Since he did, I have actually been able to have a relationship with my brother.' Kankuro thought, watching as the two boys concentrated on their board game.

Naruto looked very different from how he did when they first met him. He had moderately shaggy white hair, which was somewhat long. His bangs were short and hung to the left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face, and his two horns parted his hair somewhat. Naruto's pale eyes had creeped him out in the beginning, but he'd gotten over it, Naruto also had ashen skin which never tanned no matter how much sun he got. **(He has the hairstyle of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and Toneri Ōtsutsuki combined but still the same facial structure as Naruto, minus whisker marks.)  
**

Naruto's clothes had also changed from the rags that he had worn 4 months ago, Gaara had insisted that Naruto wear proper clothes. Naruto had nothing wrong with that, and both had gone shopping. Taking a good deal of money with them from the house the second day after Naruto came to the mansion. Kankuro and Temari had feared Naruto and Gaara back then and were just happy they were out of the house.

'I'm willing to bet they probably had to threaten someone to give them Naruto's new clothes' Kankuro mused, as people were still terrified of them, now calling them the _Dēmonde~yuo (Demon Duo)._

Naruto had chosen clothes that were similar to the garb worn in Suna, but with his own style, he had selected a white kimono, pale green sash, and black sandals. Kankuro honestly thought he looked pretty good in it.

"Ahh, I win again Gaara-nii-san," Naruto said, laughing at Gaara's annoyed expression, having lost yet another game to his friend/brother. Gaara and Naruto had decided to become brothers as they felt this unexplainable bond between each other.

"Want to go again?" Naruto asked, and before Gaara could answer Kankuro cut in. "You guys want to go out and eat? I'm hungry, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm fine with that, what about you Gaara?" Naruto stood up and stretched, the plants holding up the board sliding back into the ground.

"Let us go," Gaara replied in his usual straight to the point tone, lacking it's usually threatening undertone. Naruto had helped Gaara deal with the insanity that had been slowly consuming him, and being able to sleep probably helped too.

Kankuro nodded, and they left the room, leaving Temari engrossed in her scroll. They quickly left the large mansion, arriving on the street outside.

People spotted them and backed away, scared of the two demons with their brother. No one dared threaten them, the demons were perfectly capable of defending themselves and it was now illegal to bother either of them. The trio ignored the looks and made their way to one of the more popular restaurants in town.

"So Naruto, what are you planning to do later on in life? I know me and Gaara, as well as Temari, will be enrolling in the academy." Kankuro said, turning toward Naruto as they walked, Naruto's pale eyes turned to him, and Gaara was paying attention, wanting to know what his friend planned to do.

"When does the academy start?" Naruto questioned, "At 8 years old." Was Kankuro's reply.

"Most likely I will join you at the academy unless something changes…" Naruto trailed off, gaining a thoughtful look on his face.

"Naruto-nii-san, can you please explain why you seem to think something is coming? You keep referring to something." Gaara asked, his curiosity evident in his voice.

"I don't really understand it myself Gaara, I have this… feeling that the answers to my questions are coming. I don't know how else to explain it." Naruto replied.

"How is Shukaku today?" Naruto asked, looking toward Gaara.

"Sleeping again, it's almost all the lazy raccoon does." Gaara said and suddenly winced, "Okay he's awake…" Naruto grinned, "Yelling again?"

"Yeah…" Gaara replied, holding a hand to his head. Gaara's relationship to the tanuki within his head had improved dramatically, Shukaku had pulled him into his head a week after meeting Naruto and introduced himself, apologizing for trying to break out all the time and torturing him. Shukaku had explained that he wasn't his mother and had gone on to tell Gaara the true story of his mother and how she loved him. Gaara had gone into a rage, wanting to kill his father for lying to him and genuinely losing any sort of caring he had for his father.

Naruto had been the only thing that prevented him from attempting to kill his father, which he was grateful for, not wanting to lose himself to his emotions, as well as possibly dying. He wasn't strong enough to kill his own father after all. Shukaku had told Gaara his name and promised to take care of him, Gaara had surprised the Tanuki that day, asking if they could be friends. Gaara at the time still didn't fully understand the meaning of friends, but he wanted to be friends with the beast regardless.

'Do you have to yell all the time Shukaku?' Gaara complained, only causing the mischievous raccoon to grin and yell louder about absolutely nothing.

"Arg…" Gaara muttered, holding his head with both hands now in a way that was reminiscent of his insane rages. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You know you can cut the connection to Shukaku right? He did say you could do that."

Gaara facepalmed before cutting the connection to his insane inner demon, "Thanks." Naruto nodded.

"Ahh, we are here," Kankuro said, and so they had, reaching the front doors of the restaurant they walked in and found a table. The villagers within saw them but kept quiet, letting them be. It was a couple of moments before a waiter came to their table and quietly laid out menus for them.

Naruto picked up his and browsed, ultimately settling on BBQ. Gaara got rice and Kankuro had some ramen. Giving their orders to the silent waiter, they waited patiently for their food to arrive.

"So Kankuro, how is training with puppets going?" Naruto asked, gaining Kankuro's attention. The young boy's expression became excited.

"Awesome! Puppets are so cool! Lady Chiyo is training me, and while I'm rather bad at some things. I think I'll become a great puppet master one day!" Kankuro replied ecstatically, Naruto smiled.

"You said you were learning to connect chakra to the puppets?" Naruto asked, a grin on his face. "Uhh, yeah?"

"Can you connect one to that lady's drink?" Kankuro smirked as he caught on to Naruto's plan.

"Oh yeah, easy."

"Do it."

A nearly invisible string shot out of Kankuro's finger and flew through the air until it latched onto the glass of the lady a couple of tables over. Kankuro waited until the lady went to grab her drink before moving it out of the way.

Naruto and Gaara to an extent burst out laughing while Kankuro fought to keep down his laughter at the ladies shocked expression. He needed to concentrate on keeping the connection to the glass. The lady went for her drink again, and he moved it just out of the way once more, her expression became angry, and she continued to grab for the glass.

By the time she realized it was Kankuro's doing Naruto and Gaara were laughing hard, Kankuro could see her rage at the prank in her face. It was amusing to see it quickly disappear as the woman realized just who was sitting at the table. Two of the Kazekage's children and the boy who had killed countless villagers is enough to stop anyone in their tracks.

Kankuro turned back to the table as the waiter arrived with their food and they dug in with gusto.

One week later

"Hey Naruto, here are the scrolls you asked for," Temari said, handing the horned boy a bag full of scrolls. "Thank you, Temari," Naruto replied, taking the bag from her and sitting down on the couch. Naruto had decided he needed to have at least a basic understanding of Chakra and Shinobi life before he enrolled in the academy, he had the free time, and this was a productive way to spend it.

Gaara sat in the middle of the living room mat a few feet off, sand swirling in a mesmerizing pattern around him. He had his hands held apart as he attempted to form his sand into different complex shapes as fast as possible, finding it immensely entertaining. At first, he created a sphere, then a square, triangle, kunai, shuriken, sword, book, bowl, knife, and then a spoon.

Temari smiled as she watched her sibling and his friend go about their activities, Gaara working hard to get a better understanding of his sand and Naruto reading intently.

"You two don't mind if I invite a friend over do you?" Naruto looked up from his scroll at Temari, seeing her unsure expression.

"I'm fine with it," Naruto replied before returning to the scroll. Gaara stared at her oddly for a moment before a small smile came to his face, "Sure, Temari-onee-san." He said, before returning to shaping his sand into a castle bit by bit.

Temari smiled at the irony, Gaara making a sand castle. He'd have never even thought of something like that 4 months ago. Nodding she made her exit, heading toward her friend's house to invite her over.

A couple of hours passed as Naruto continued to read his scrolls, Gaara eventually moved outside and practiced throwing shuriken at the targets in the backyard. Naruto was distracted from his reading by the sound of the front doors opening, laying down the scroll he stood and moved through the halls.

He was curious as to who Temari had brought into the mansion; usually, no one beside him and Gaara's siblings were in the estate. Yes, Gaara's father was here, but they rarely saw him.

Walking through the doorway into the entrance hall Naruto spotted Temari talking to her friend who looked somewhat scared, it was a girl around their age with dark brown hair, almost black. Her hair was shoulder length, and she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a kimono similar to Temari's. Upon seeing him, the girl froze and stared at him, taking in his strange features.

Naruto stood calmly, watching as Temari reassured the girl that he wasn't dangerous. Once she had calmed down, he spoke, "Hello, my name is Naruto, nice to meet you." He gave a small bow to the girl, "H-Hai, my name is Chinami Koki, n-nice to meet you." The girl replied, much calmer than she was before but still scared of the pale boy.

Naruto nodded before walking in his normal almost royal gait across the hall toward the kitchen and disappearing in the doorway.

"See, he's not that bad. Gaara is much better too." Temari said, her friend shakily nodded.

"He's much nicer than I thought he would be, Kaa-san said he was a demon who wanted to kill everyone." She replied, stronger now.

"Told ya, they are wrong. Naruto-san is just misunderstood, he only defended himself against people who attacked him for being different." Temari said, "Come on, let's go play!"

"Hai," With that they both rushed up the stairs to Temari's room.

With Naruto

"Oh hi Kankuro," Naruto said, seeing Kankuro eating some snacks at the kitchen table.

"Hi Naruto, just came back for some lunch since Lady Chiyo gave me a break," Kankuro replied, stuffing some more food in his mouth.

"You still going to wear that silly cat uniform?"

"It's not a cat uniform!"

"Uh huh," Naruto said, moving to the fridge and getting out some food to eat. Naruto sat down beside Kankuro and continued to tease the boy about his fashion choices for the rest of the time Kankuro was there.

After Kankuro left Naruto returned to his scrolls and continued reading, finding Gaara napping once again on the living room couch, the sand wrapped around him like a blanket. Naruto chuckled, Gaara loved sleeping like nothing else after not being able to sleep for so long.

In fact, Gaara was usually violent if woken up before he wanted to. When Temari had tried it once Gaara's sand had pushed her away, wanting to stay asleep longer. Naruto grinned as he remembered that day, they had an outing planned at the park, and it was time to go. Temari had asked for his help, and he'd slid a vine through the covers, slipping past Gaara's sand and tickling Gaara mercilessly until he woke up.

Naruto chuckled, leaning back on the couch he picked up where he left off in the scroll. 'Hmm, Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina," are molded together…'

 **END CHAPTER**

LEAVE. A. REVIEW

Because without them it's much harder to improve.  
It also shows me you care... you care... right?

 _right?_


	3. Chapter 2: The World Must Spin On

**This chapter is to explain what happens to Konoha and does actually matter to the storyline.**

 **The rest of the chapters will not be like this and contain the main character.**

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Grammarly is the best!'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Yay, cliche Naruto Fanfiction beginnings except with some differences!'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The World Must Spin On**

Roughly 6 years ago

Konoha

Namikaze Minato stood by the bedside of his wife, who was thrashing on the bed in the throes of giving birth. Minato squeezed her hand and placed his other against the clearly weakened seal on her stomach. Channeling chakra into the seal he held it together for a while longer. They had been at this for 5 hours so far, and he was struggling to keep the Kyūbi sealed.

They were in the Namikaze Estate that was a ways off from Konoha, deeper into the Land of Fire. It was just him and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina here in the building, which was a large three story compound, looking like a smaller feudal lord home. He had surrounded the building in many powerful seals to prevent those within the village of Konoha from feeling the evil chakra that was the Kyūbi's, as well as to keep people out.

Minato was the Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had married his wife, Kushina, in secret to prevent her from being used as a way to get to him. The only people that knew were a couple of Kushina's friends, Minato's Sensei Jiraiya and Sarutobi, the last Hokage. Minato had a sense of foreboding, and he offered a quick prayer to Kami in hopes nothing went wrong with the birth of his son. He focused more chakra into the seal, squeezing Kushina's hand in support.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MINATO! I'LL NEUTER YOU WITH A FREAKING SPOON!" Kushina screamed, nearly crushing her husband's hand. Minato's sweat dropped at his wife's yell, but he didn't respond. Instead, he stroked her hair as she continued to work to bring their son into the world.

"You are doing good hime (princess). Almost there," Minato reassured his wife.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the fiery redhead screamed as she gave one final push. Minato released his wife's grasp, and used both hands to lift up their child. Minato held the frail infant gently as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped the surprisingly silent child in it. As Minato slowly rocked the small boy, he noticed the six whisker marks, three on each cheek. 'It must be from Kushina being the Kyūbi Jinchuriki,' he mused.

"Please, give h-him here," Kushina rasped. Exhausted as she was, she still wanted to hold her child. Minato paused his thoughts and carefully handed their baby to his wife. He noticed that the infant had yet to open his eyes, which concerned him.

"His name will be Nakada, like we decided," Kushina said, much more firmly now that she cradled her child in her arms. The newly named Nakada cooed and snuggled closer to her, causing her to hold him tighter.

Kushina and Minato took this time to observe their newborn child and smiled at their baby boy. He had the six whisker marks, beautiful tan skin and crimson spiked hair, the color of his mother's hair and the style of his father's. When the boy finally opened his eyes, his parents were amazed at their bright violet coloring. Kushina smiled brightly, "Haha! Minato-kun, he looks more like me than you!" she yelled loudly, having won the bet with her husband.

Minato smiled happily, uncaring that he lost. 'I now have a son, something I thought I would never have.'

"He has my face though," Minato countered, but Kushina wasn't paying attention anymore.

Kushina tickled her son lightly. 'I am so happy to have my son in my arms,' Kushina rejoiced. Pulling her son closer, she rubbed noses with her child, eliciting a soft giggle from the small boy.

"Congratulations Kushina, you have brought our son into the world," Minato said, leaning on the bed next to his wife and smiling as he caressed the top of Nakada's head.

Minato turned and looked at Kushina, who could only be described as a redheaded beauty with long smooth crimson red hair going all the way to her waist, and violet eyes. She smiled at Minato as she slowly rocked their son back and forth.

"Hello, Sochi…" Kushina said to Nakada as she stared into his intelligent violet eyes.

Minato turned to his son, pride clear on his face, "welcome to our family, Nakada."

"Rest Kushina-hime, I'll go wash Nakada, and check to make sure that he's okay," Minato said. He reached for the newborn to go give him his first bath. As he carried his son toward the door, Kushina smiled as she watched them go and then laid back exhausted against the bed.

The fiery redhead stared up at the ceiling, a peaceful, delighted smile on her face. Things had been rough up to this point in her life, but she finally had the family she had always wanted. Her precious Nakada was here in the world, and she would take care of him. 'He will not have to go through the suffering I had to in my life' she thought with determination, the memories coming back to her.

She didn't remember as much as she'd like about her family, the Uzumaki's. She was sent to Konoha to be the new Jinchuriki as Mito got older. Her clan had been wiped out a couple of years after her coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and she was still afraid she was the only one left. She had felt so alone those days, the last of her clan…

She'd been kidnapped by Iwa Jounin one night. Apparently, they wanted to learn the secrets to the Uzumaki's incredible life force. Minato had rescued her and that had been the beginning of their relationship many years ago, though it was kept secret for her safety.

'I finally have my son, and he looks so much like me! I'm so gonna spoil him! Going to buy him treats and toys!' Kushina thought happily, slowly relaxing her tensed muscles, the exhaustion setting in.

She was ripped out of her thoughts as she heard a tremendous crash. Not a second later the wall to her room was blown through by a large mass of fast moving yellow that flew across the room and into the other wall. She realized it was Minato, who was tightly holding on to their heir and bleeding from his mouth.

"You're a disgrace for a Hokage, Minato!" Kushina whipped her head toward the voice and glared at the newcomer. He wore a large straw hat with a bell on the right side. It was tilted over his face, and she couldn't see his eyes. Overlaying the lower part of his face were two metal plates that came together in the middle of his face. He was wearing a dark green jacket with a high collar, his right sleeve went past his hand while the left sleeve was cut high at the shoulder. His neck was clothed in the same metallic-looking material that concealed his face, which covered his collarbone and visible arm except for the fingers. He was wearing a black shirt that was wrapped in bandages around his waist and a tan pair of pants with tight fitting black boots.

"I should have known you would be here," Minato gasped out as he rose to his feet, still tightly gripping his son, "Chariko."

Kushina's eyes widened in realization. "Glad to see you remember me, _brother_!" Chariko said with hatred in his voice.

"You still blame me for Kaa-san's death don't you," Minato said, not really asking a question. Chariko's head shot up, his eyes burning with hatred. They spun and swiftly evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I'm going to kill you Minato-nii, and kill everything you care about!" Chariko roared as he shot toward his brother, who'd activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan. In a massive burst of chakra, Minato's eyes had taken the form of four stars attached by a black ring around his pupil. Minato quickly realized he was at a disadvantage, so milliseconds before Chariko reached him he flashed to the marker on Kushina. Just as he was about to hand her their son he felt a blade against his neck.

There was a stand still for a moment, Minato trying to figure out what to do. What the blond Hokage was not expecting was to be suddenly punched in the face by his wife, dropping their son in her lap and sent flying across the room once again.

"Oh, is this your brat Minato?" Chariko asked rhetorically as he grabbed up the silent child. Minato's head shot up, ignoring the pain and ringing as Chariko held his child roughly. He noticed that Kushina had a faraway look in her eyes and didn't seem to be processing anything around her.

'Damn it he put her under a Sharingan Genjutsu, that's why she punched me. I need to get Nakada out of here!' Minato thought desperately, but before he could do anything, his brother gained an evil look on his face.

In a very swift movement, Chariko re-summoned his katana and sliced off Nakada's arm, who loosed a horrible heart-wrenching scream as he was roughly dropped back on the bed, blood spewing out of his shoulder and onto the bed and Kushina's legs.

"How does it feel _nii-san_!?" Chariko yelled. The look of both hatred for his brother and sweet revenge was in his eyes. Minato flashed to Kushina again, grabbed Nakada and flashed away again.

Minato's Hideout

Minato appeared elsewhere in another bright flash of yellow light. He was greatly distressed, but made sure to keep a clear head, he had to for his family. Acting fast, he ripped off the sleeve of his Hokage robe and quickly tied it around what remained of Nakada's arm, in an attempt to lessen the bleeding. 'I have to stop my brother, but I need to take care of Nakada first. Even if he kills Kushina, it's what she would want me to do,' Minato thought grimly as he ran toward the supplies in his hideout. Nakada's screams tortured him, the sight of seeing his son in such pain was horrendous and he was continually fighting to keep his emotions under control.

Minato grabbed medical supplies from a nearby cabinet, quickly opened a bandage and wrapped it around Nakada's arm. He then forced a blood pill down Nakada's throat to help with the blood loss. Using what basic healing jutsu he knew, he tried to lessen the bleeding.

With Kushina

Chariko turned to Kushina, releasing her from his Genjutsu. He wanted to see the pain and suffering in her eyes, to savor it. She gasped as reality set back in. Realizing she had been put under by the man in front of her, she attempted to form a chain. It flew toward the man, but he merely sidestepped it.

"Nice try," he said smugly. Grabbing her face, he stared into her violet anger filled eyes. The next moment they were both inside her mindscape.

"Quite impressive that you were suppressing the Kyūbi and giving birth at the same time," Chariko said with respect as he watched the mental avatar of Kushina on the ground sweating as hundreds of chains from her back kept the Kyūbi pinned to the large platform he was on.

"But, I have need of the fox," he said. Locking eyes with the giant fox who was growling at him, he put it under a Genjutsu. The Kyūbi's eyes changed to a different shade of red and gained three tomoe.

"No! You can't do this! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER?!" Kushina yelled as she panted, trying to hold down the Bijū, who was trying harder to escape than before.

"My mother was all that mattered to me. Minato didn't do his duty and defend her, he deserves to suffer," Chariko said emotionlessly. The next moment they were both back in the room. Chariko had his hand on Kushina's stomach, his hand glowing with chakra as he slowly started pulling out the demon fox.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed as she slammed down into the bed, unable to control herself. She felt like every cell in her body was dying. Chariko smirked. In one great effort, he fully pulled the Bijū out and threw the mass of chakra across the room. As soon as the red bubbling chakra left his hand, it started expanding rapidly, blowing through the walls of the house and sending the roof flying.

A couple seconds later the Kyūbi stood in what remained of the left side of the house. It merely stood there waiting for orders from Chariko. Chariko smirked as he walked out of the rubble, the ribcage of a blackish blue Susanoo forming around him.

"Let's burn down everything Minato holds dear shall we?" Chariko said to himself as he leapt atop the remains of Minato's home. With a silent order, the Kyūbi let loose a massive roar and shot through the forest, bowling over trees as it went toward the village.

"I will have my **revenge**!" Chariko yelled, his Susanoo forming into the full skeleton. A moment later he raised the fist of the Susanoo and punched the roof of the building below him, collapsing it all and destroying what remained of his brother's home before launching off after the Kyūbi.

With Minato

Minato appeared above the collapsed house rubble in a bright yellow flash. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he realized that his house had been crushed. He had teleported to his wife's seal, so that meant she was under him.

"KUSHINA!" Minato yelled frantically. Empowering his limbs with chakra, he lifted a large piece of a wall and chucked it dozens of feet away. He pushed another large block of rubble and could see red hair peeking out through the rocks. Activating his Sharingan, he was able to see her chakra network through the stones, though it was painfully weak.

Rage filled his eyes, and he created his signature jutsu in one hand.

" _RASENGAN!_ " Minato roared as he struck the rubble holding his wife down and sent it flying through the air out into the trees. There lay Kushina, one arm crushed, bleeding and impaled in multiple places, but thankfully still alive even after all she had been through.

Minato fell to his knees as he cleared the last of the rubble and slowly pulled his wife away from the crushed building.

"Kushina-hime, speak to me. Please, please talk to me!" Minato nearly shouted. He was trying so hard to keep a level head, everything was falling apart around him!

"Minato… *cough* He stole the Kyūbi, h-he's *cough* using it to-to-to attack…. village," Kushina said weakly, as she stared up at her husband through half opened eyes.

"Minato you have to… stop the fox, t-take care of our son… okay?" she said as firmly as she could as Minato held her hand to his face and caressed her hair.

"Goodbye Mina-kun, see you on the other side," she said, fighting off death for a little while longer. Neither of them noticed a darkness flit across the clearing and merge with Kushina's shadow on the ground.

"I will Kushina, I will, I will I will I will take care of him, I promise," Minato said, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Go, my love, save the village," she said with a small smile. Minato was forced to watch the light leave her eyes, to feel her go limp in his arms.

" _NOOOOOOOO!_ " Minato roared in anguish to the sky, his eyes evolving to his Mangekyo Sharingan. His chakra flared violently around him as his eyes started bleeding and gained a dangerous look. His Susanoo formed around him, a bright yellow skeleton.

Minato fought against his own emotions. It wouldn't do to go full Susanoo on the Kyūbi and damage the village. At the moment though, he was having a hard time caring about whether or not the world knew he had a Sharingan. He dispelled the Susanoo and picked up his dead wife. In a bright flash of yellow light, he disappeared and reappeared in his hideout.

Nakada lay in a corner on a bed, still crying from the pain of missing an arm. Minato grimaced and lay his wife down on the bed next to his boy. As he checked the bandages, he missed noticing the shadow leaving Kushina's body and merging with Nakada's. Minato carefully took off the bandages and was relieved to see that the bleeding had somewhat stopped. Apparently, Nakada had inherited his mother's accelerated healing rate.

Minato grimaced as he realized what he would have to do. The Kyūbi would have to be sealed, which could only be done after he beat his brother. He'd have to seal him inside Nakada with the Reaper Death Seal. "I'm so sorry Nakada, I don't know what to do. I have to seal the Kyūbi, and I won't be here for you after my death."

The ground rumbled as another building in the village was destroyed by the Kyūbi. Minato winced.

"AGGGHHH! I don't have a choice! I have to do this. You will regain your arm from this Nakada. I'm so sorry, I hope you and Kushina can forgive me," Minato said in anger, pain, and grief at the situation he was in. Nakada looked directly up at him, his violet eyes already containing pain within them.

Minato sighed heavily, and moving around he began preparing for his battle. He had to win. If he were going to accomplish one thing before he died, it would be to win this battle with his brother so he could seal the Kyūbi. 'I don't have time to prepare things for Nakada, every moment I wait more people die!'

Screaming expletives, Minato punched a literal hole through the wall of his hideout, his emotions threatening to break out again.

"Who's there!?"

North entrance of Konoha a few moments before

It was a warm, calm summer night in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Lights were seen all around the village as the people went about their lives unaware of what was about to happen.

The Kyūbi plowed through the forest, ready to unleash its fury upon the unsuspecting village. A moment later it reached the walls and rammed into them. They stood the first assault, barely. The huge beast roared powerfully before headbutting the walls again and breaking through, starting it's destruction of the village. Swinging it's tails and using it's paws, the Kyūbi laid havoc to the nearest buildings, rapidly moving through the town.

" _An eye for an eye is never enough. Never, never, never,_ " Chariko said to himself as he alighted on the walls, watching the Bijū charge into the village, destroying everything in its path.

Sarutobi

"Sandaime-sama, the Kyūbi has appeared in the North part of the village," an ANBU said as he bowed to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes, I heard it. Summon the forces and evacuate the civilians. We must push it out of the village and wait for the Fourth!" the retired Hokage said resolutely, strapping on another piece of his armor. 'Where on earth did the Bijū come from?!'

Minato Namikaze appeared on the top of the Hokage monument, having finished his preparations to fight the Kyūbi. Looking around, he quickly spotted the colossal rampaging fox. Minato suddenly sensed danger close by and quickly ducked and spun about in an attempt to kick out the feet of the person he knew was his brother.

Chariko backflipped, his sleeve and jacket whipping through the wind as he landed a few feet away from his brother, wearing an evil grin on his masked face.

Minato said nothing as he shot forward. Dodging a swing from his brother he attempted to stab him in the chest with one of his Kunai. Both of their Mangekyo was flaring, but for the first time, Minato noticed that Chariko's Mangekyo was different from how he remembered it.

Minato dodged his brother's fireball that flew across the carved Hokage images before crashing into the side of the First's head. 'He has an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan! How in Kami's name did he get that?' Minato wondered.

Apparently, his shock showed on his face. "Noticed my eyes have you nii-san?" Chariko asked mockingly. Raising his straw hat, his distinctly different eyes flared and rotated at high speeds before slowing to a stop. Three choku tomoe attached to each other in a circle, each having a black line connecting it to the edge of his eyes.

"Like them? I have gained the eternal light, SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER HAVE!" Chariko roared in triumph as he shot forward with his sword. It glowed and hummed with chakra as he attempted to slice his brother down the middle.

Minato flashed away to one of his kunai on top of the Third's head. He narrowed his eyes at his brother as the memories of how one got the EMS came back to him. "You stole tou-san's eyes didn't you," Minato said flatly. It was the only logical explanation.

"Yes! And it was surprisingly easy!" Chariko yelled as he went through the hand signs for a jutsu, " _Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!_ (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)"

Minato's eyes widened as Chariko released as a massive stream of white-hot flames. There was only one thing to counter it, and by the time Minato decided on it, his body was already doing it.

" _Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!_ " he roared out as his flames clashed against Chariko in a brilliant display of carnage and anarchy. They pushed against each other for a few moments before Minato disappeared in a flash of light. Chariko's eyes widened a second before he felt a Kunai pierce his chest, just barely missing his heart.

'He marked me with his seal! When!?' Chariko thought as he coughed up blood, his mask sliding back to the sides of his face. Looking up, he saw Minato standing a few feet away. But what shocked him most, was what his brother was holding.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THAT! THAT SHOULD BE MINE!" Chariko roared. Minato was holding a large Gunbai. It had been something Chariko had tried to locate after killing their father, but he'd never been able to find it. Now he knew why.

Minato simply grimaced. " _Futon: Gunbaigurētou~ēbu!_ (Futon: Gunbai Great Wave!)" Minato yelled as he swung the Gunbai at his brother with all his strength. From the Gunbai came a great wave of slicing air that flew toward Chariko.

Chariko's eyes widened, and his Susanoo began to form around him quickly. He only got as far as the ribcage before the blast hit and sent him flying out across the village.

An instant later, in a flash of light, Minato appeared flying through the air alongside him. Chariko's eyes darted to his brother but before he could react they both disappeared in another flash of brilliant yellow light.

Just then an apartment complex was sent flying through the air by one of the tails of the Kyūbi.

Miles from Konoha near the ocean

Minato and Chariko tumbled to the ground near a three pronged kunai buried to the hilt in a tree. They had both landed near the ocean on the coast of the Land of Fire.

" _Die Minato!_ " Chariko roared, the black flames of Amaterasu covering the ground as he got to his feet and his eyesight darting toward his brother. Minato's Sharingan saw the attack coming, and his Susanoo formed around him. The rib cage of his yellow Susanoo took the brunt of the flames. Minato's eyes burned and began to bleed, but he ignored it.

Jumping behind the trees and out of his brother's eyesight, he released the Susanoo and dropped the flames to the ground where they continued to burn. Minato burst through the trees and attempted to nail his brother with his personally invented _Rasengan_. Chariko saw the attack coming and back flipped out of danger, ignoring the pain coming from his chest.

Chariko hit the ground and stumbled as he almost collapsed from having one of his main arteries cut. Blood was pouring down his shirt. 'No! NO I'M SO CLOSE!' Chariko raged. His chakra flared as his purplish black Susanoo formed around him, quickly evolving.

"See the true power of the Eternal Light! _Konpurītobodi - sūzanū!_ _(_ Complete Body - Susanoo!)" Chariko roared out as his Susanoo grew to a massive height. It resembled a tengu with outer armor. On it's left side it had a long katana in a sheath that his right Susanoo hand was gripping the handle of.

"I will not lose to you, brother!" Minato roared, his eyes flaring and bleeding profusely. While spinning violently, his yellow rib cage formed and quickly grew to a slightly shorter height than his brother's, glowing an ethereal golden color. Minato's Susanoo looked similar to his brother's, but his weapon was a large chain whip.

With a roar Chariko drew his massive fiery purple katana. Slashing it through the air he sent a crescent curve of purple chakra at his brother. Minato brought his massive hands up at the level of the slash, Chariko smirking and thinking that Minato had no way to deal with this attack.

Minato proved him wrong when two massive Rasengan formed in his hands, slamming into the chakra slash. " _Chōōdama Rasengan!_ " Minato yelled out as he obliterated his brother's attack before launching himself across the terrain toward his brother's Susanoo. Pulling one hand back he swung for his brother's face.

So focused on nailing his target with his giant Rasengan, Minato didn't see Chariko bring the sword around and cut halfway through his own Susanoo's torso. His eyes pulsed in pain and it felt like every cell in his body was screaming. 'This pain of using the Susanoo is getting worse, like father said it would,' Minato grimaced. Bringing around his other Susanoo hand, he hit the other side of his brother's Susanoo face. Then both of their Susanoos dispelled from the strain and damage they had sustained.

Minato fell to the ground and hit it hard. Chariko flew through the air from the after-effects of Minato's Rasengan. A few moments later Minato pulled himself to his feet, moving toward where his brother had crashed. 'Must have run off. Not like him,' Minato mused at not finding him there. He then popped his dislocated shoulder back in with a sickening crack and winced at the pain before taking a deep breath and disappearing in a flash.

Moments before

With a sigh, Hiruzen ran forward and jumped out of his home office window and onto a nearby roof, looking around to get a better view of the village. He didn't even need to see the Kyūbi before he began heading toward its direction; the sheer evil presence of its chakra was so powerful that any ninja would be able to find the source with their eyes closed.

As soon as he approached the great beast, the Kyūbi actually turned its head toward him, as if sensing his presence. What was even worse… 'My god, could it be?' The Kyūbi's eyes held the Sharingan! 'How was that even possible?'

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Come Forth, Great Monkey King Enma!_ "

Not taking any risks, Hiruzen bit his thumb and summoned forth his greatest ally and weapon, Enma. Appearing through a small cloud of smoke, Enma's eyes widened when he saw the great demon ravaging the village in front of them.

"Good lord, it's the Nine-Tails!" he exclaimed, turning back to look at Hiruzen. "WHAT IS GOING ON SARUTOBI?"

"The Kyūbi has appeared within the village, and it looks like the beast somehow has a Kekkei Genkai!" Hiruzen quickly explained, pointing back to the giant fox. "Look! The Kyūbi has the Sharingan,"

Sure enough, with a closer look, Enma was able to spot the three tomoe eyes of the beast. "I think the Kyūbi might be being controlled Sarutobi, Bijū cannot have Kekkei Genkai," Enma said as he winced from the crash of a flying building hitting the ground.

"Let's not waste any time, Enma!" Hiruzen shouted out to his companion, completely not hearing what his partner said over the crash of another building "Transform and help me push the fox out of the village!"

"Right! Here I go Sarutobi!"

In another blast of smoke, Enma transformed into the famed black diamond staff and flew towards Hiruzen who caught it out of the air and spun it around to face the Nine-Tails. "Here we go!" he shouted while pushing his chakra into the staff. Instantly, the staff expanded outwards at an incredible rate, shooting forth hundreds of yards in a second all while growing as it went. By the time it reached the Kyūbi, the end of the staff was bigger than a house. It slammed into the beast with so much force that it actually managed to push it back, sending it flying backward and outside of the village's perimeter.

A massive cheer arose from the shinobi who had been in the area to see this incredible feat. Seconds later, Shikaku, the Head Ninja under the Fourth Hokage, landed next to Hiruzen. All around them, Jonin and ANBU ninja sped toward the Kyūbi.

"Lord Third!" Shikaku called out. "I've briefed the high-level ninja. They're to keep fighting the Kyūbi and keep it out of the village now… but the Fourth Hokage is nowhere to be found!"

Present

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " Minato yelled as he dropped on top of the Kyūbi with his summon Gamabunta, and pinning the Kyūbi onto the ground. The ninja surrounding the Kyūbi let up a cheer and Sarutobi sighed in relief.

"Try to hold him down as long as you can. Teleporting something this big requires preparation," Minato said, rapidly going through hand seals.

"Are you crazy? I am not a miracle worker. Hurry!" Gamabunta shouted in response. The giant toad kicked back one of the flailing tails the Kyūbi had been attempting to whack him off with. Suddenly both Minato and Kyūbi disappeared in a massive, bright blinding light that made all the surrounding ninja cover their eyes. Gamabunta dispelled a moment later.

Large clearing outside Namikaze estate

Minato and the Kyūbi appeared outside the remains of his home. Not far away lay Nakada, wrapped in a cloth as he rested on a pedestal. Standing next to him was a man with pale white skin and straight red hair that covered the right side of his face, obscuring his eye. His only visible eye was a shocking violet color. He wore a black cloak with red clouds and a high collar, covering the rest of his body.

The man observed the Kyūbi then turned to Minato, "everything is prepared for the sealing Hokage-sama. Konan-chan is taking your message to the Third."

Minato nodded, "Thank you Nagato. I don't think I would be able to do this otherwise…" Minato suddenly collapsed on the ground in pain, his eyes bleeding. As a result, he lost control of the Kyūbi, who shook it's massive head as the Sharingan in it's eyes faded.

The Kyūbi looked around in confusion before resting it's slitted eyes on Minato. Anger filled its eyes before the Kyūbi's claw streaked toward the blonde haired man.

Minato smirked, 'going to die anyway, who cares how blind I am.' With that thought his Susanoo formed in a burst of yellow light, and grabbing the giant fox's paw, he threw the Kyūbi off balance, causing it to crash to the ground. Minato attempted to grab the fox's face to take back control of him with his Sharingan, but instead, his Susanoo faded away, exhaustion setting in.

The Kyūbi noticed his moment of weakness and swung a tail around, intending to flatten the blond man. His tail suddenly stopped in mid-air, as purple chakra chains suddenly grabbed it. The next moment even more chains burst out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the Kyūbi, binding him to the terrain with ease.

The fox beast growled and tried to stand but was unable.

"Thank you, Nagato. Again," Minato said, attempting to stand. Unable to do so, he found himself caught by a man with orange hair. The man smiled at him kindly, "Come Hokage-sama, let's finish this, eh?"

Minato nodded and with the orange haired man's help, limped over to the pedestal. "Start the sealing, and I will direct the creation of the seal. We will also deliver the key to your sensei afterward," Nagato said, sitting down cross-legged by the seal.

" _Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!_ _(Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!)_ " Minato strained out, having finished the seals and dropping down next to the pedestal. The spectral image of the Shinigami appeared behind him, and he directed the arm of the death god to pull the restrained, but struggling, Kyūbi into Nakada. Pain coursed through his body, and he almost fell over, but was supported by the orange haired man.

Nagato's hands glowed blue as he held them over Nakada, his one visible eye staring at the slowly forming seal on Nakada's stomach. As Minato strained against the pain, he suddenly felt a warmth from his back. Looking behind him, he saw the man who had introduced himself as Yahiko holding a glowing green palm to his back. Nodding in thanks, Minato returned to his task of pulling the Kyūbi into his son.

Flashback

"Who's there!?" Minato yelled. Turning around with a Rasengan formed in his hands, he glared at the three shadowy figures in the darkness of his hideout.

"We mean you no harm, Yondaime," one said, sounding distinctly feminine.

The middle one stepped out of the darkness, his features becoming visible. He had red hair and one visible purple eye, the other covered by his hair. The other two stepped out, and Minato noticed they all wore the same cloak - black with red clouds and high collars.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Minato moved slowly between them and his wife's body and son.

"My name is Nagato, I am one of the students of your father." Minato's eyes widened majorly, staring at Nagato in shock.

"After your father took you to Konoha, he traveled the Nations. He eventually ran into my friends and me when we were but weak war suffering orphans from the war in the Land of Rain." At this, the man with spiky orange hair spoke up, "Your father found us, trained us, and took care of us. He helped us to bring peace to our land, and with your father's help, we were able to defeat the tyrant that was Amegakure's ruler, Hanzo of the Salamanders."

The purple haired woman with a paper flower in her hair spoke up next. "But your father was getting older, and no longer in his prime. The battle with Hanzo, even with our help, took much out of him. That is when your brother struck. He attacked your father out of the dark and stole his eyes before killing him. We were entirely unable to stop him…" she trailed off, the sadness and regret clear in her voice. All three of their faces showed their pain at losing their sensei.

"But, Madara told us about you, and how you had become strong in Konoha. We kept tabs on you over the years as I eventually became the leader of Amegakure. In fact, we were on our way here to introduce ourselves to you when we sensed the Kyūbi. Your father gave us a way to track you, and thus we found your hideout here." Nagato explained, his one visible eye looking past Minato at his bandaged son.

"We wish to help you seal the Bijū. I am extremely proficient in the sealing arts and can be of help. Konan here is very talented in a range of paper style jutsu, and Yahiko is talented mostly in water style jutsu," Nagato said, returning his gaze to the visibly relaxed Minato.

"You're an Uzumaki aren't you Nagato?" Minato asked, surprising the red-headed man. He nodded. "But I didn't know about my heritage until recently."

Minato smiled. "Which means you are related to my son, my wife…" Minato suddenly trailed off, but Konan understood and changed the subject.

"Hokage-sama, do you have a way to seal the Bijū? Presumably into your son?" Minato nodded in response, "I plan to use the Reaper Death Seal."

Nagato nodded in understanding, "If you wish, we can deliver a message to the Third so that he understands what happened."

"Yes, I believe that would be best," Minato said, quickly pulling out paper and writing a letter to the Third who most likely would take back up the hat after his death. "Go to my mansion with Nakada and prepare for the sealing. After I defeat my brother I will teleport the Kyūbi there… thank you for your help." Minato still had some misgivings about the trio, but he felt that he could trust them.

"Understood, Konan will deliver the letter," Nagato said. Taking Nakada from Minato, they quickly made their exit, heading toward the Hokage's mansion.

"Here we go. Forgive me Kushina-hime," Minato sighed before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

End Flashback

"Minato, what do you want us to do with Nakada?" Nagato started, pulling Minato out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand. "I hope that the village will see him as a hero, I explained it to Sarutobi in my letter."

"All I ask is that you take him to Sarutobi. He will know what to do and take care of Nakada." Minato groaned in pain and Yahiko poured more chakra into Minato.

"Understood, we will come and check on Naruto after a few years. I will look after my oikko-san after all." Nagato chuckled, watching as Nakada's arm began to regenerate from the Kyūbi's chakra. It was the first thing he had directed it to do upon entering the boy's system. Nagato was glad that they had put the small child to sleep so that he could not feel the pain of having the strongest Bijū forced into his body.

"T-Thank you… I have to go now," Minato said, calm settling over him as he felt the Shinigami reach for him from behind him.

"You did the best you could Hokage-sama. Perhaps we will see each other again in the next world," Yahiko said from behind him, stepping away as Minato's soul was removed from his body. Nagato and Yahiko saw his soul smiling before disappearing entirely.

"It is done, let us go," Nagato said, standing and picking up the red-headed whiskered boy.

Yahiko nodded, and a moment later four chains shot out of Nagato's back. Slamming into the surrounding ground, they lifted him up, and he began moving through the trees, the chains acting as legs while he floated in the middle of them, carrying Nakada Uzumaki.

Yahiko warped water chakra around him, and moving it under him he stood on the surface of the water, making the water in a wave through the trees. He forced the water to follow after his childhood friend toward the Hokage Tower.

With Sarutobi

"We have not found the Fourth Hokage, Lord Third. Our best guess is that he was killed when he killed the Kyūbi," a Jonin stated as he stood next to the retired Hokage.

"Bijū cannot be killed, he must have sealed it somehow. Until we find Minato and this is all worked out, I will return to the mantle of Hokage. Understood?" Sarutobi said firmly, his face serious as he stared out across the destruction of the village. Not all of it was destroyed, but there was a giant trampled pathway from the North gate toward the center.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" all the Ninja responded and saluted the Professor. Sarutobi nodded. "Continue searching for the Fourth, also begin rebuilding and relocation. Look for survivors in the pathway of the Kyūbi," he ordered, then disappeared in a shunshin. The Shinobi all nodded and vanished toward their respective groups to transmit and follow the Third's orders.

The Third appeared in the Hokage office in a swirl of leaves. He didn't think he would ever be taking back up the hat, but for now, it was what was needed. Sarutobi grimaced as he thought about how many Shinobi died today protecting their village against the Bijū. Sarutobi made a mental note to check at Minato's house. 'WAIT! WHERE IS KUSHINA?!'

Sarutobi's mind clicked into place, the direction of destruction, Kushina being the container, pregnant… 'Oh no… no no NO!' Sarutobi left the village faster than he had ever before in his life, almost flying toward Minato's mansion, following the massive path of destruction made by the Kyūbi. 'She wasn't supposed to deliver for another month!' Sarutobi nearly freaked, it all made sense now.'

Only a couple of moments later did he arrive at the decimated house that used to be Minato's mansion. Landing on top of the rubble he searched around frantically, and a moment later he found the clearing.

He saw a small pedestal with still burning candles on it. Confusion was written all over his face as he tried to understand what happened.

"Lord Third, my name is Konan, I'm a friend of Minato's." Sarutobi turned quickly toward the voice, seeing a lady appearing in mid-air, paper coming together to form her body before she alighted on the ground. Her orange eyes stared at him as he took in her features, purple hair with a paper flower and wrapped in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Much has happened, all will be explained. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze's bodies have been delivered to the Hokage Tower."

Sarutobi sighed deeply, 'they are both dead then…'

Konan picked up on his thoughts. "Minato wrote you a letter before his death, which is also at the Hokage Tower. We arrived there just after you left," Konan explained. Sarutobi nodded and disappeared in a leaf shunshin toward his tower. Konan faded into paper and fluttered away.

A few moments later Sarutobi appeared within his office, the room different from how he had left it. On the two couches laid the bodies of Kushina and Minato. Kushina looked in terrible shape, and Sarutobi could easily tell that both were no more.

Sarutobi was suddenly turned toward his desk at the sound of a baby crying. Sitting on his desk was a small basket and within was a redheaded infant, three whisker marks on each side of his face. Picking up the child he noticed a scroll with the Namikaze crest sitting by the basket. Sarutobi carefully held the boy and opened the scroll.

' _Hello Sarutobi, I regret to inform you that by the time you read this I will be dead. As you knew, Kushina was pregnant with our son, but things went wrong._

 _I have never told you or anyone else this, but I have a brother, and I do know who my father is. I lived with him and my mother for six years before coming to Konoha. After Kushina gave birth to our son, my brother attacked, wanting revenge for our mother. My brother Chariko believes that I let our mother die in an attack from Iwa shinobi years ago, which I didn't. Regardless, Chariko blames me for her death and has hated me ever since._

 _My brother cut off Nakada's arm, and as I was trying to stop the bleeding, he pulled the Kyūbi out of Kushina. Now I know this isn't usually possible. You see, our father was Madara Uchiha, and both my brother Chariko and I possess the Sharingan.'_

At this Sarutobi nearly dropped the scroll and baby Nakada in shock. Getting control of himself he set the baby boy back into the basket and continued reading.

' _I kept my Sharingan a secret for many reasons. It is likely that Nakada will also possess the Sharingan._

 _Sarutobi, I want you to take care of my son. I want the villagers to see him as the hero he is for containing the Kyūbi. When Nakada becomes Chunin, I want his heritage explained to him and his inheritance given to him. While the mansion was destroyed, the basement still remains. I would also request that you rebuild the estate for Nakada to use one day._

 _I am genuinely sorry for hiding things from you Sarutobi-sempai, I hope that you can forgive me. All I ask is that you care for Nakada, and make sure he has a good life. He must be known as Nakada Uzumaki until he is strong enough to defend himself. If his heritage is not kept a secret, then my brother will come back for him._

 _Last thing, three students of my father are helping me with sealing the Kyūbi. One, the one named Nagato, is the new leader of Amegakure, and he is an Uzumaki. He will be returning to the village in a few years to check in and introduce himself to Nakada._

 _That is all,_

 _Minato Namikaze-Uchiha'_

Sarutobi did drop the scroll at this point, shock clearly on his face as he processed everything that he had read. Turning back to the boy he smiled, "I promise Minato… Kushina… that I will look after your son."

 **END CHAPTER**

 **PLEASE. LEAVE. A. REVIEW**

 **If you are confused as to how Minato has Sharingan, how Chariko is his brother etc., calm thyself. There is an entire 10k chapter sitting on my computer that explains all of this.**

 **You just won't be reading it for some time, but it will be eventually posted. I hope this chapter didn't ruin the story for you, don't give up on it yet.**

 **In case you didn't gather, there is an Akatsuki. It just managed to actually accomplish it's goal this time around.** **There is no Tobi/Obito in this fanfiction as I'm tired of Kamui BS.** **Things in this chapter are similar to most fanfiction beginnings because ultimately it isn't the primary focus of the story. (And I didn't feel like changing it as overall it would really matter)**

 **Please leave a review. If you don't like something or see a mistake, please be specific.** **"Has mistakes" isn't at all helpful to me as a writer, and you are likely to see more of those mistakes if someone doesn't point them out to me.**


	4. Chapter 3: Answers

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'cake is the best.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'The author had a slightly hard time keeping up with all the Japanese family names for this chapter, poor guy.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Answers**

"Again, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and began running around the training course as fast as he could. Nearby in the training field, the children of the Kazekage were practicing. Temari was working on low-level wind jutsu with her new fan, Kankuro was practicing with his puppets, and Gaara was figuring out how to make sand armor a workable concept.

Baki stood watching over them all, and Naruto was sprinting around the outskirts of the training field. All of them had switched into training clothes, and they'd been training for several hours. They were all determined to get stronger, and Baki was struggling to come up with lessons fast enough.

Baki had been uneasy about training them all when Temari had first requested it to her father. Baki had been in the office at the time, and he knew he would get assigned this job. Training the children of the Kazekage was a great honor, but it also meant he had to be wary of dying. Two out of the four children could kill him if they really wanted to, both had killed hundreds of civilians and shinobi. The Kazekage had agreed to the request, predictably assigning him as their teacher until they entered the academy.

That was six months ago and all four of them had since grown much stronger. Baki had taught them how to channel chakra to their ears, eyes, and muscles to improve them. That had been when Naruto activated his Dojutsu, which was, in fact, the Byakugan. The Kazekage had been ecstatic when he read Baki's report on their training. Naruto was definitely a significant asset to the village's military.

Naruto's Byakugan didn't pulse out the veins around his eye like the Hyūga's clan Byakugan, surprisingly. The Kazekage had made the fact that Naruto's eyes were the Byakugan an S-class secret in the village. Only a few people knew this because the Kazekage didn't want spies from Konoha, or worse.

"Naruto, enough. Take a breather and then you will spar with Kankuro, then Temari with Gaara," Baki ordered, getting acknowledgments from his students.

"Hai, Baki-sensei," Naruto replied, his voice flat and monotone. Baki kept his composure, used to Naruto's dislike of him. He didn't understand why Naruto seemed to dislike him, but it didn't worry him. Naruto followed orders without objection in regards to training, and nothing more was required of him for now.

Naruto moved to a tree and sat down, the shade around him expanding as the tree literally bent over him. Naruto's control over all plant life still amazed Baki, the plants themselves seemed to want to protect him and would defend him from harm without him even being aware there was a danger. It was very similar to Gaara's automatic sand defense.

Naruto leaned back against the tree trunk, staring into the crisp, clear blue sky, no clouds at all visible. He closed his eyes and let his Dōjutsu rest. He practically always had it on because it didn't strain him, and being able to see everywhere was very useful. The beauty of it was that no one could tell that he'd activated it unless they looked closely and knew what to look for.

Naruto let a faint smile come to his lips, he somehow knew that there was a specific reason for this. His sensei had given him what scrolls Suna had on the Hyūga clan, in which one stated that most beginner Byakugan users had to practice to extend their range past 100 meters. He'd found that his first day using it he could almost see all of Suna, with training he could see the gate guards.

'I can feel it...' Naruto thought. Since the night he lost his parents, he could sense this... being out in the far distance. Over time it kept getting closer to him, and he felt more at peace and calm as it got closer. Naruto awaited its arrival with open arms, knowing it would answer all his questions. Taking a deep breath he relaxed further against the tree, letting his aching muscles calm down. Naruto let down his guard, something that Baki-sensei had drilled into them never to do. 'But my guard is never down, even if I'm asleep the plants protect me,' he mused.

'I wonder if I can get the plants to not defend me without having to constantly order them not to. I can only get so strong if they are always defending me,' Naruto thought after a few moments. He loved the plants dearly, but it would be hard to grow if they would always save him from getting punched even though he had messed up.

"Naruto, come to the center for your spar," Baki called. Naruto opened his eyes, his Dōjutsu activating in a pulse of chakra. His vision became shades of grey, expanding and enabling him to see everything around him. His vision darted over to Kankuro as he stood up, rotating his view around the boy, looking for anything unusual he would need to know in the fight.

He kept his face blank as he noticed that the Kankuro standing in front of him was a puppet, Kankuro hiding inside the bandages on the puppet's back. 'It would seem Kankuro has learned a new technique,' Naruto thought as he stopped in the starting spot and waited for the spar to begin. At the edge of the sparring area sat Gaara and his sister on a bench of sand.

"Hajime!"

Both Naruto and Kankuro didn't move, Naruto seemingly staring at nothing while in truth he was analyzing Kankuro from all angles and even from within the puppet, seeking to find all the new hidden traps. Kankuro meanwhile was preparing to attack. He wasn't good at this technique yet, and most likely he would need to separate from his puppet as soon as the fight got going. It was, after all, very hard to see what was happening when inside a cocoon of bandages.

Naruto did something that confused his opponent and the onlookers. Bored from waiting for Kankuro to attack he sat down cross-legged, his hands in his lap. The next moment he closed his eyes, looking like he was meditating.

Kankuro scowled, moving his puppet forward he threw kunai at Naruto. Naruto visibly concentrated, his face scrunching up but he didn't move. Temari and Baki became concerned that the kunai would hit the pale white-haired boy. The kunai flew closer, and the plants did not appear as they usually did.

Naruto relaxed, his eyes still closed. He pushed himself off the ground on to one hand, dodging every kunai, one just barely missing his arm he was using to support himself.

'I forgot that he can see everything. He could see that coming even with his eyes closed!' Kankuro thought in annoyance. 'Dodge this then!'

Kankuro gave up on tricking Naruto with his puppets, knowing he had figured it out already. Jumping off his puppet's back he manipulated it into firing hundreds of Senbon. They weren't all entirely accurate, but most would hit Naruto. He was still learning this after all.

Naruto's eyes were still closed as he watched the incoming attack, deciding that practicing more skills would be beneficial to his development. He went through hand seals, backing up to gain more time from the incoming senbon attack. 'I could have the plants defend me, but I am determined to learn other skills.'

" _Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!_ " Naruto called out, taking a deep breath before expelling a moderate size gust of wind. Baki's eyes widened at the size of the technique, after all Naruto was only around 6 years old. He shouldn't be able to perform that technique to such a large extent. 'But then again, I'm comparing him to human standards, and we aren't sure he's human,' Baki mused. They had previously tried to get blood samples to test. Every attempt had been futile, and several people had lost their lives.

On the training field, Naruto's jutsu blew the senbon away before continuing on toward Kankuro, who leaped as far out of the way as possible with his puppet. The wind burst continued on before impacting with the sturdy walls of the training field and dissipating.

Kankuro turned back to Naruto to ask him how he did that when he found Naruto in front of him, his hair whipping around his face and horns. Naruto's fist was on a crash course with his face, and he was woefully unable to dodge. The impact sent him flying backward a couple of yards.

"Winner, Naruto," Baki called out, stopping the match. Naruto walked over to Kankuro and offered his hand, helping him up.

"That was amazing Naruto! I'm not even mad that I lost!" Kankuro said, picking his discarded puppet up. 'Not like I would have won anyway if he had used the plants,' Kankuro mused. Those plants were freaking strong. He'd seen them from the mansion when they restrained the demon Gaara had turned into.

"Please clear the field you two, it's Gaara's and Temari's turn," Baki said. Both nodded before moving to the sidelines. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara's bench that fell apart into sand and followed him. 'Well, can't let him do me up now can I?' Naruto thought, pointing both open palms at the ground. Kankuro watched as a large couch formed out of soft plants and vines in a matter of moments. Naruto smirked and sat down, gesturing for him to follow, which he did.

"You two and your competition with your powers…" Kankuro shook his head, turning to his two siblings standing in the middle talking to Baki.

"Well, I can't let Gaara-nii-san do better than me can I?" Naruto returned.

Kankuro just chuckled, focusing on the match that was just starting.

"Hajime!"

Temari immediately went on the offensive, pulling her fan off her back she swung it as hard as she could, creating a decently sized force of wind.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the attack. It wasn't a powerful attack but would still hurt if he allowed it to hit. He knew from experience how much it would hurt. Naruto had convinced him to go through training without his sand on some days, and Naruto wouldn't use his plants on those days. In spars, Gaara had gotten hurt for the first time in his life, and it had been… a new experience. Gaara found he preferred not getting hurt when possible.

Gaara's sand thrust up out of the ground, swirling around him. The cutting air from his sister impacted into it harshly, but it never stood a chance against the yōkai reinforced sand.

Temari grimaced, trying to think of a way to defeat her brother. Her face lit up a moment later. 'A shinobi must use all options available to them, that's what Baki-sensei taught us.' With that in mind, Temari shot off as fast as she could, which was decently fast for her age.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her direct attack, his arms crossed. He hadn't moved since the start. His sand lurched up in a fist shape toward Temari. His eyes widened when his sister didn't dodge or retaliate, just continued running head-on at his sand. Gaara pulled back the sand before it hit his sister, not wanting to severely injure or even kill her. He did not have absolute control over his sand, and there had been a lot of force in that attack.

Temari smirked as she saw her plan was working. Yanking off her fan in one quick swing she fired another burst of wind at her sibling.

" _Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)!_ " Temari cried, unleashing the most powerful attack she had so far at her younger brother. Gaara's eyes narrowed, realizing she was taking advantage of the fact she was his sister and he cared about her. Gaara growled as the sand swirled around him fiercely before encasing him in a sand dome. The wind attack clashed harmlessly against the sand, and Temari frowned. Gaara's sand was still much faster than her wind, her attacks wouldn't be enough to cut through.

Temari tried to move and found both her legs stuck, looking down she found sand creeping up her legs.

"I win Temari-onee-san," Gaara stated, the sand wrapped around him falling to the ground. Temari sighed, "I give up."

"Winner, Gaara," Baki yelled out, a tad unnecessarily. Gaara nodded before retracting all his sand to the surrounding ground. Naruto walked up a moment later, staring at the sand that was in a rough circle around Gaara.

"What are you looking at Naruto-nii?" Gaara questioned.

"Gaara, how long can you hold one shape with your sand?" Naruto inquired, his pale eyes shifting to Gaara's face. While Naruto directly looking at someone was unneeded as he could see them from anywhere, he did it out of respect and proper manners.

"A couple of hours, I haven't tried longer than that," Gaara responded, confused.

"Could you perhaps form some sort of container out of your sand to hold the rest of it? To carry it around with you?" Naruto mused, a thinking expression on his face.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly in an understanding of what his friend suggested. Concentrating he focused on a large gourd, as it made the most sense to him to carry all his sand in something like that. A few moments later the sand swirled together and formed a large gourd in front of him. He directed the rest of his sand inside the sand gourd, creating a cork to go in the top once everything was inside.

"That works," Naruto commented. Gaara nodded, "I'll need to get gear of some kind to attach it to my back."

"I can help with that," Baki commented. Gaara only nodded in response to his Sensei.

Next day

Gaara and Naruto walked down the street of Sunagakure, heading toward a restaurant. The villagers ignored them, glared, or moved out of the way. It didn't matter to either of them, they had each other as friends, and the rest of the world's approval was unneeded.

"Gaara-nii, do you think there is a place out there where people like us can go and not be judged? Not be feared?" Naruto abruptly asked, surprising his friend. Gaara didn't immediately answer, taking a few moments to think about it as they strolled down the street. Gaara now carried around the large gourd. He had a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he had attached the sand gourd to his back.

"I'm not sure Naruto-nii, I've never heard of such a place," Gaara responded eventually.

"If there isn't, would you want to help me create it?" Naruto asked, a small level of childishness coming into his voice. They were after all almost 6 years old, and even with everything they'd gone through, they were still children.

Gaara smiled widely, one of the things he had only started doing after meeting Naruto. There was just something about Naruto that made him happy. "Of course Naruto-nii, I would love to," Gaara replied sincerely.

"Awesome! It'll be a village, away from all those who hate people who are different. A place where those that want a place to fit in can come to. A place they won't be judged and hated but loved and cared for!" Naruto declared excitedly, "I promise I'm going to make such a place one day!" Naruto's eyes shown with determination to bring about his new goal.

"I will do my best to help you reach your goal, Naruto-nii-san," Gaara said calmly. Upon reaching the door to the restaurant he pushed it open and waited for Naruto to walk through. Naruto thanked him, and they sat down at a table.

"Gaara, it's getting close. I can feel it almost here now. Maybe it will help me complete my goal," Naruto said. Gaara nodded. He was also curious as to what _it_ was that Naruto could feel coming. He'd expressed at one point that he thought it was perhaps his parents, then become depressed for a while, wondering why they would have abandoned him in the desert.

Gaara turned as the waiter stopped at their table. Both Naruto and Gaara shared a look at the anger and hatred they could feel coming from the server. He apparently didn't like them, and after they ordered, the man quickly left.

"I wonder why _he_ hates us... The woman from last week said I killed her daughter," Naruto commented almost absent-mindedly. While Naruto wouldn't resort to killing as his first solution, he _had_ killed many villagers that had attacked him. Gaara nodded, being on the same boat as Naruto and having killed many villagers and assassins that had attempted to take his life.

Naruto turned back to Gaara, coming out of his musings. "Read something interesting recently. It's news from a few years ago, but I only just found a scroll about it." Gaara perked up, interested in what Naruto had to share.

"Apparently the strongest Bijū, the Kyūbi, attacked the Leaf Village. It says that the 4th Hokage killed the fox at the cost of his own life. But something confuses me. According to Shukaku, Bijū can't be killed," Naruto thought out loud.

" **That's true, we can't be killed. Most likely Hitomi-onee-san was sealed. They would have had to use a baby as her yōkai is too potent to be sealed into anything else."** Shukaku's cackling voice rang out in Gaara's head. 'I thought you were asleep,' Gaara mentally replied.

 **"Conversation is exciting, besides listening to the _Ki no ko (Tree Child)_ is interesting," **Shukaku replied from within the mindscape of Gaara's mind. When Gaara focused back on the real world, he found Naruto patiently looking at him.

"What did he say?"

"He confirmed what you said, Bijū cannot be killed. They have to be sealed. Apparently, the Kyūbi would have to be sealed within a baby, as _she_ can't be sealed into anything else," Gaara replied, enjoying Naruto's shocked expression.

"Wait… the Kyūbi is a she?" Gaara nodded.

"Huh." Naruto seemed to regain his faraway look. Gaara knew he was either thinking or looking at something that only he could see with his Dōjutsu. Gaara could seldom tell when Naruto had it activated, he hardly looked different with it on.

A few moments later the waiter returned carrying the food, setting it down and glaring at them as he backed away before leaving. Gaara ignored the man with ease, and Naruto's attention was entirely on the food in front of him.

"Itadakimasu," they both said calmly before digging in. Neither said anything as they eat, preferring to thoroughly enjoy their food.

" **Gaara! The food is poisoned! Stop eating it! I'm working to get it out of your system now!"** Gaara immediately spit out the food, turning to warn Naruto only to find him scrunching up in pain.

The next instant Naruto let loose a tremendous scream of pain. Gaara's eyes widened majorly, shock and confusion overwhelming him. **"Gaara, the waiter poisoned you and Naruto."** The raccoon was cut off as Gaara's chakra spiked dangerously and strong killing intent flowed in thick waves from the boy, choking everyone in the vicinity. His sand started to quickly rush out of the gourd, heading toward the waiter, intent on crushing him.

" **Gaara! Now is not the time. Later! You have to get Naruto to a hospital!"** Shukaku yelled, cutting through the red haze enveloping his jinchuriki. He shook his head, realizing the danger his friend was in. Even if Naruto wasn't human, he didn't have a Bijū inside of him to heal him from poison.

Gaara sent his sand out and wrapped it around Naruto quickly, the Killing Intent fading only slightly. Picking up his friend he hurried across the room, sand flowing out from him in waves and moving people, tables, and chairs out of the way. He reached the front doors and blew them off their hinges and into the street without a second thought.

Right before he left he shot the waiter a glare. " **Yo** u **wi** l **l** d **ie** ," Gaara snarled, his voice dangerous and demonic. The waiter just about near fainted from the Killing Intent and terror. The next moment Gaara turned and disappeared from view.

Suna Hospital

Naruto lay on a hospital bed, Gaara standing right beside him as a medic ran his glowing hands over his friend. Naruto looked terrible, even paler than usual, his muscles strained and sweating profusely. Gaara was fighting hard to keep his emotions under control, wanting to kill everything and anything. 'They _dared_ to hurt my brother!' Gaara's rage fought to control him, but he kept it under control, he needed to be here and watch over Naruto.

Also in the room were his two siblings, his sensei Baki, and the Kazekage. Both his siblings were close by, looking on in concern at Naruto, while Baki and his father waited for the medic to report.

"Kazekage-sama, I regret to inform you that there is not much I can tell you about the boy. While I found that he was given a poison strong enough to kill an elephant in a couple of minutes, the rest of his body is actually being blocked from my jutsu," the Medic said in obvious confusion. "I don't even know how that's possible…" he muttered.

"Irrelevant. Can the antidote be made?" the Kazekage demanded sternly. 'I don't want to lose such a valuable asset to the village.' Not only that, but Naruto kept Gaara sane and in control.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama, but it's unneeded. His body seems to be rejecting the poison slowly by itself."

"Make the antidote anyway, I don't want to take any chances," he ordered. The doc nodded before grabbing a syringe from a nearby cart. Gaara's eyes widened as the doctor brought the needle toward his friend's arm.

"No, wait!" Gaara yelled, but it was too late. Vines shot out of the floor around the bed and the walls. Lashing through the air they slammed into the medic, throwing the shocked man across the room and into the wall.

Gaara and the others in the room watched as the vines moved back and forth around Naruto menacingly, daring anyone else to try to reach the white-haired boy.

"Baki, check on Yokigo, _carefully_ …" the Kazekage instructed. Baki nodded, slowly moving toward the moaning medic. He had already been hurt by those vines before, and he didn't want to experience that again.

The vines seemed to settle a moment later. Wrapping themselves around Naruto, they lifted him off the bed before forming a cocoon that floated between the ceiling and floor, attached to the nearby surfaces like a spider web.

"Stay back, Naruto isn't awake. Which means the vines will attack anyone who gets close to him," Gaara warned, already knowing that the vines only truly cared about protecting Naruto.

"Will he be okay?" Temari asked shakily.

Gaara nodded. "He will."

With Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, pupil-less orbs taking in his surroundings. Sitting up Naruto looked around. Above him was a beautiful sunset sky, an exotic shading of orange, red and yellow hues. On the ground, he was surrounded by plants of all types, trees of every kind and green thick luscious grass. **(Think Garden of Eden type place)**

Naruto got to his feet, confused as to where he was and how he got here. 'I've never been to such a place, but why does it feel so… right?' Naruto struggled to find the words to describe how he was feeling.

The leaves behind him rustled, making him turn around quickly. Coming through the trees was a beautiful lady, the plants moving out of her way as she walked. Her incredibly long, white hair trailed on the ground behind her, she had pale-skin with delicate facial features. Her eyes were white like his, and her eyebrows were cut very short and round, a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She had two brown horns that stuck out from her head. Naruto's eyes were suddenly drawn to the _third_ eye in the middle of her forehead, it was red and had rings in it, as well as 9 tomoe.

She slowed to a stop in front of him, gazing upon him kindly and for some reason, he felt such warmth as he looked at her. He noticed that she wore a high-collared hime-kimono which had tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"Hello, Naruto." Her voice was elegant and melodic. Naruto's pale eyes met with hers, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"W-who… who are you?" Naruto stammered out. The answers were almost here. He could feel it.

The beautiful woman smiled slightly sadly at him. "My name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki… and I am your mother."

Naruto finally snapped, his mouth dropping open in shock as he stared at the woman claiming to be his mother. Abruptly his emotions changed, going from shock to anger.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" he yelled at her, the plants around him moving agitatedly. Kaguya frowned, "I was with your father, musuko." She sighed, seeing him still angry. 'I knew he would be upset…'

"Naruto, I have a lot to explain to you. All of your questions will be answered." Her eyes teared up slightly. "But Naruto, I did not stay away because I wanted to, I love you so much Naruto… it has taken six years before I could finally talk to you."

Naruto's anger faded and he began to tear up and cry, he _knew_ that she was right. He could feel that she was his mother, and her saying it only confirmed it. 'And, s-she says she loves me! She didn't stay away because she doesn't want me,' Naruto thought joyfully.

Kaguya fell to her knees and stretched out her arms toward her son. Naruto ran into her embrace, and they hugged, crying in happiness and relief.

"I love you so so much Musuko, I'm never going to let you go," Kaguya purred into his ear, holding him tightly in her embrace.

"I love you too Mother. I could feel you coming… I… I'm so glad you are here," Naruto cried, soaking her elegant robes. But Kaguya didn't care about her dresses.

The plants around them slowly formed a surface that was comfortable to lay on, and they did, Kaguya laying down and pulling her crying son with her. Naruto cried and cried in happiness, and then sadness, then happiness again... telling her how he was so glad to see her over and over again. She continued to reassure him that she was never leaving. 'I'm so glad to finally get to see my baby,' Kaguya thought.

Later

Kaguya rested against the plants, cradling the sleeping Naruto in her arms. She felt so calm, so at peace to finally be holding her son in her arms. She knew the life he had gone through thus far, and she was proud of him, of his want to get stronger and make a place for those that are scorned. She knew the challenges Naruto would eventually face, but that wasn't now.

Kaguya felt the change in the air, the warmth of the plants changing ever so slightly. She felt a connection form within her mind, the next moment she _felt_ meaning and thoughts being communicated to her. 'Yes, I agree with you dear. Our son is going to be very strong. I'm so proud of him, and I know you are too,' Kaguya thought. Her response was a definite feeling across the connection.

She smiled, knowing her husband was happy that he had finally been able to move her entire essence inside Naruto. Her husband had found Naruto's aura on earth three years ago when Naruto lost his adoptive parents, for that was the first time Naruto flared his chakra.

It had taken so long to find Naruto because her husband didn't deal well with deserts and his connection to the world wasn't as good in them. He had immediately moved a significant amount of power to the desert to protect their son while he focused on establishing a connection between their son and her. The process took three years overall because she contained such a massive amount of power. It was much harder for him to transmit her into their son when their son was in the desert, a place that lacked plant life.

Kaguya felt the mental prodding from her husband and sighed, 'but he looks so adorable sleeping, he's not going to be a young child for much longer you know.' She received a feeling of understanding from her husband.

Kaguya pulled Naruto closer as he subconsciously snuggled into her robes. She cooed to him in his sleep, stroking his white hair and running her hand over his horns. "His horns are so big for his age," Kaguya said proudly.

"Okay okay, I'll wake him up. You're so impatient dear." Kaguya chuckled at the excited prodding from her husband. Sitting up she pulled Naruto with her.

"Wake up musuko, we have much to talk about," Kaguya said softly, running her hand through Naruto's somewhat long hair. Naruto murmured, curling up into a smaller ball close to her.

'Help me out, love?' Kaguya thought, smiling at her son. A second later a fuzzy vine grew out of the ground and wrapped around Naruto before beginning to tickle him.

"Hahahaha! Stop it, make it stop hahaha!" Naruto laughed as he began to wake up, trying to get the tickling vine off of himself. Once he was fully awake, the vine retracted back into the ground. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at his smiling mother peacefully.

"It wasn't a dream then," Naruto said, his voice underlaid with happiness. Kaguya smiled warmly, she just couldn't help it. 'He's just so cute and adorable!' Kaguya thought, receiving her husband's mental agreement and excitement.

"Naruto-kun, I know you have questions, please ask them." Kaguya's harmonic voice flowed over Naruto, relaxing him and filling him with happiness.

"Kaa-san, what am I?" Naruto asked quietly. He had so many questions, but that was what came to mind first.

"I think that would be best explained by explaining what I am. I'm not human and neither is your father." Naruto nodded, getting comfortable on the soft ground.

Kaguya put her hands together eloquently in her lap, collecting her thoughts before beginning.

"I am a part of a species from another world. We are called Ōtsutsuki, _World Eaters_. I grew up with my family there for the first 56 yi's or 80 human years of my life. I became disgusted with what my family did to worlds. We would find the Kaminoki of each world and consume it, adding to our own power and causing the destruction of those worlds," Kaguya stopped, being interrupted by Naruto.

"What is a Kaminoki?" the pale-eyed boy asked his mother, confusion on his adorable face. At least Kaguya thought so, but she faked annoyance.

"Hang on, hang on, I'll explain that in a minute," giving him a playful glare before continuing. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I left my family, traveling across the stars I came to this world. Finding another Kaminoki here I decided to protect this world from my family. I began to know the inhabitants of this planet, humans. I fell in love with an emperor, and we worked toward peace in the human world together." Kaguya sighed sadly here, and Naruto looked concerned, not wanting to see his mother unhappy.

Plants came out of the ground and did their best to comfort the pale-skinned woman. She eventually got herself back under control, stifling the tears that wanted to fall. "His name was Tenji, and he was the first person to ever show me love. But it didn't last anywhere near as long as I wanted it to. A neighboring emperor tried to kidnap me, and I killed many of their soldiers in self-defense. Tenji was horrified of my powers and decided to… betray me... to prevent a war from breaking out." As Kaguya fought back tears, Naruto moved to her side and hugged her, trying to comfort his mother.

Kaguya took a moment to get herself under control once more. Tenji had meant so much to her. He'd never gotten to see his two sons grow up. She sighed before continuing, "however, when Tenji's forces and the enemies attempted to capture me, I fled to the Kaminoki. As they converged on me to kill me, I ate the fruit of the God tree, gaining powers beyond my imagination." She chuckled bitterly here, "I felt so powerful, I used my power to wipe out the entire army with ease. With my new power, I foolishly thought that I could stop my family from consuming this world."

Naruto patiently waited for her to continue, things starting to make sense to him, but he still had many questions.

"Heh, I was blinded by fear of my family and the pain of Tenji's betrayal. But I was overjoyed when I found that I was pregnant with twins, Tenji being the father. Years passed and my sons were born. I named them Hagoromo and Hamura. They both gained the power of chakra from me." Kaguya turned and looked directly at Naruto.

"They are your brothers, Naruto, and they convinced me to not go on with my foolish plan." Naruto's eyes widened, but he kept silent. "I wanted to turn the world into an army using the tree against my family. But your brothers showed me that I only had the power of _one_ Kaminoki, while my family has consumed hundreds of worlds. I would never stand a chance." She smiled kindly at this. "I lost my fear and stress. I didn't have a plan but I was finally at peace. I began to spend time with my children and the humans, getting to know them and understanding them. It was a year later that I was told I was pregnant with you... and that your birth would kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly, and he looked at her in a mixture of horror and confusion. She did her best to reassure him, "Naruto, I did die when you were born, but your father caught my soul and kept me with him over the thousands of years that we waited for you to form." Naruto visibly calmed down, but his confusion was evident.

"Naruto, you know how the plants protect you?" Kaguya asked, and Naruto shakily nodded.

"That's your father protecting you Naruto. You see, your father is the Kaminoki, the God Tree of this world." Naruto's jaw dropped clean open at that, and she chuckled at his baffled expression.

"I think I ought to let him explain this, he wants to. Don't freak okay?" she said, holding and rubbing his hand. He nodded at her and gulped, looking around and expecting someone to appear.

Naruto nearly fell over backward as he suddenly felt like a part of his mind _opened_. He could feel things coming through the opening. He could feel memories and warmth, pride directed at him. It took him a bit to understand, but he realized that this was his father.

'Tou-san?' Naruto thought, and received a mental feeling of positivity. Naruto turned to his mother, still somewhat confused.

"Why isn't Tou-san talking?" Naruto asked, his head tilted to the side cutely, his mother fighting the urge to squeal at her adorable son.

"Kaminoki don't communicate the same way humans and we do Naruto. They use emotions, thoughts, memories, and feelings to communicate with one another. I believe that you will be able to form such connections with others as well," she said, receiving a nod from Naruto.

Naruto focused back on the entity he had identified as his father, asking him to explain. The next instant he received an influx of information, feeling, emotion.

Naruto's face took on a steady look of shock as he processed all the memories. 'My father is named Āsutsurī, he is the God tree of this world,' Naruto thought in awe. He could feel the power his father possessed. He watched the glimpses of memories, his father and his mother watching over the human race, waiting for him to eventually form together. He smiled as he saw his mother and father joke and talk together. He watched his parents separate his father's power and spread it over the world, he watched them give bloodlines to the humans, preparing them for the eventual coming of the Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto frowned as he watched the memories of the humans abusing their gifts, using it for war and destruction. Naruto gathered his thoughts as the influx of memories came to a stop, his father's warmth and love for him permeating him.

"A lot of my questions have been answered, I understand what I am now. I'm not human, I'm Otsutsuki and Kaminoki." Naruto said, more to himself than his mother. But she nodded anyway and smiled at him, loving his thinking expression.

Naruto suddenly looked up, staring into her eyes with intensity. "You and Tou-san aren't going to leave me are you?" Naruto asked, fear and hope, suspicion and want in his voice. He was uncertain.

"No Naruto-kun, we are never going to leave you. Āsut-kun has moved me and my power within you. It was going to take a couple more months, but it sped up when you were in danger." Kaguya smiled warmly at her son, reaching out and hugging him. "We are never going to leave you musuko."

Naruto smiled brightly, grinning in joy as he hugged his mother back strongly.

"Thank you for coming for me Mother, thank you for loving me," Naruto said. In his mind, he was communicating the same feeling and thankfulness to his father through the link, receiving a sense of affection in return.

Naruto sighed in happiness, so happy to have finally found his parents. A question suddenly popped into his mind, "Kaa-san, where are we and how do I come back to it?"

"We are inside your mindscape Naruto." Naruto tilted his head in confusion and in the next moment memories flowed into his head from his father, and he suddenly understood what a mindscape was.

"Ohh! I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed, and Kaguya gave him a look. "Āsut-kun explained it to you, didn't he." Naruto nodded happily in response. Kaguya only sighed, ruffling her son's shaggy hair.

Naruto grinned, before pointing at her forehead. "Kaa-san, why do you have a third eye in your forehead?" Naruto asked innocently. She chuckled, her third eye blinking sideways before turning and looking at Naruto.

"This was something I gained from your father when I ate the fruit. It's called the Rinne-Sharingan, and when you are older, I will teach you how to use yours." At this Naruto became very excited, clapping his hands together.

"I have one too? How to do I open it? I didn't even know I had one!" Naruto shouted out his questions, making his mother raise a delicate finger to his lips, quieting him down.

"Not so loud Musuko. I can tell you how to open your eye but don't do it in front of everyone else. They don't need to know you have it until you know how to use it," she warned, making sure Naruto nodded.

"Here, channel your chakra in a large amount to this spot in your forehead," she said, placing two fingers on Naruto's forehead. Naruto's face scrunched up in adorable concentration as he focused. 'He's so cute. I know he's normally so much more mature, but I'm overjoyed to see he's okay with relaxing and being a child around us,' Kaguya thought.

Naruto channeled the chakra and felt the skin on his forehead shift. Kaguya watched as the skin on her son's forehead moved horizontally out of the way of a red eye. It had red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and one tomoe. She smiled. "It seems you will need to train to gain all your tomoe Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, and the next moment she felt another burst of chakra from him. Surprised she looked at him and saw nothing visibly change, his face blank for a moment before he grinned.

"What did you just do Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously.

"I activated my Byakugan and looked at my forehead!" Naruto explained distractedly, obviously still happy with his new eye. It was almost like a child getting a new toy that they really wanted.

Kaguya was shocked and amazed. She couldn't tell that it was his Byakugan that activated. Even hers pulsed the veins around her eyes upon being activated. 'That's amazing, his Byakugan doesn't visibly show the difference between on and off. That's a major advantage against enemies!' Kaguya thought in amazement. The next moment she felt thoughts from her husband explaining that he had been the one to change the Ōtsutsuki's inherited ability into something more powerful. She nodded and sent him back a feeling of thanks, having learned to communicate in his way over the years.

Naruto was still playing with his new eye when she focused back on him, opening and closing the eye and looking around with it.

"Mother, it's so weird being able to see out of three eyes," Naruto remarked, all three of his eyes turning and looking at her. She smiled at her son. "You get used to it musuko. Now close it for now. We still have a few things to talk about before you wake up," Kaguya ordered. Naruto nodded and complied.

Naruto's face abruptly lit up. "I totally forgot about Gaara, and Temari and Kankuro! They are probably worried about me!" Naruto cried, obviously upset and concerned for his friends.

"Is Gaara the one with the smallest amount of my power?" Kaguya asked curiously. Naruto looked at her in confusion. Understanding, she explained. "All nine Bijū are made up of pieces of my power that my son Hagoromo split up before his death," she explained, getting a nod.

"Don't worry about your friends, you can explain to them once you wake up. Āsut-kun has protected your body in the real world for right now while we talk," Kaguya reassured her son. "Hai," Naruto replied gratefully.

Kaguya settled into a more comfortable position, gaining her son's attention. Her long white hair blew in the gentle breeze.

"Musuko, do you have a goal in life? You don't have to, I'm just curious." Kaguya asked, having picked up on his thoughts before he was poisoned... something about wanting to create a village for those that are different.

Naruto was silent for some time, staring at the ground. She patiently waited for him to speak, happy to just be near him finally. She could feel her husband's presence entirely focused on their conversation. She smiled, knowing that this was important to him as well. Āsutsurī was a massive conscious, and he kept track of many things at one time, so completely getting his attention meant he either cared about something or it was important.

Naruto had a solemn thinking expression as he pondered her question before answering, first entirely thinking through his life thus far and everything he had learned from his parents.

"Kaa-san, before I answer that... what do you want me to do? My goals are not as important as yours and Tou-san's," Naruto replied seriously, his maturity showing. Kaguya smiled sadly at him, "Naruto-kun, while we do wish for you to eventually protect this world against the Ōtsutsuki with our help, that is not what I asked. Your father and I want to know _your_ goals. Our wants can wait until you are ready," Kaguya said kindly, not sugar coating anything. Naruto wasn't bothered by her straight to the point response. He understood his purpose given to him by his parents and was determined to complete it one day.

"I want to travel the world, get stronger, and eventually create a village where people like me aren't hated and feared. A place for those that want to be safe, to actually be safe. I want to be the strongest, Kaa-san. So I can protect you, and those who are close to me, like Gaara-nii, Temari-onee, and Kankuro-baka," he answered with determination and clarity. Kaguya smiled softly when she heard his answer. Warmth enveloped Naruto from his connection with his father, showing his approval.

"Do you want to bring peace to the world?" she asked and was somewhat surprised when he shook his head 'no.' Naruto's pupil-less eyes glinted, and she realized that he had thought about this a lot.

"That is not my desire. I do want peace, but I only desire it for myself and my people. Bringing peace to a world of people whose mindsets are all about violence is foolish. I believe in peace through sharing the same ideals and through tolerance. If we all have the same views and morals, then we will have peace. Tolerating others without provoking them, along with having the necessary power to scare and repel them should they deem our peace a threat, that is the true way to peace in my opinion," Naruto said, his face adopting a mature expression way beyond his years. His eyes spoke of knowledge to be obtained and experienced. Kaguya smiled. 'There is that maturity all Ōtsutsuki show at a young age,' she thought.

"But, isn't that a little selfish and isolated thinking?" Kaguya prompted, seeing if her son was willing to defend his ideas. Naruto shook his head again and smiled at her brightly, brushing one of his bangs out of his face and over his horn.

"I don't believe so Kaa-san, and I know you agree with me. One cannot bring peace by forcing others to accept their views. You need to give them the chance to decide for themselves. If they truly desire peace, then they will consider what you're saying, and they will surely take a look at the peace you have created. It's their choice after that if they want to be like you or not."

Kaguya nodded, a kind smile on her face. She agreed with her son entirely. It was a belief she had also formed over the thousands of years from watching the humans war and battle. 'You are an intelligent boy musuko. You will go on to do great things and protect the humans from my family,' Kaguya thought, feeling an approval from her husband.

"I'm impressed Naruto. That was very mature and reasonable goal," Kaguya praised. Naruto blushed and in a second was back into his childlike persona, rubbing the back of his white-haired head in embarrassment.

Kaguya smiled and pulled Naruto in for another hug. Sitting him on her lap, she rubbed one of his horns. Naruto giggled at the tickling sensation.

"Well, I do believe Āsut-kun has something to give you," Kaguya said, tickling Naruto some more and enticing laughter and giggles from him. She eventually stopped and set Naruto down in front of her. She smiled as she really took in what he was wearing for the first time.

"Naruto-kun, did you pick those clothes?" she asked. Naruto suddenly looked concerned, "Uhh… yeah? Are they okay?"

Kaguya smiled at his worry. "They are great Naruto-kun. I just thought you would like to know that you choose the traditional clothing the Ōtsutsuki wear without realizing it," she explained. He was confused as to how that had happened.

They were both interrupted by a ping within their mind. Naruto focused once again on his father, his wants, pride, and joy. His father wanted to give him a bloodline he had invented and reserved for him expressly, never giving it to anyone else. Naruto was overjoyed and pushed his thanks and gratitude through the connection, feeling his father happy.

"Ahh, it seems he's ready to give you the bloodline he created. He was quite proud of himself when he made it you know," Kaguya said teasingly, getting a mental pout from her husband, making her giggle.

Naruto could feel his father connect to the plants around him once more. He watched as a large vine grew out of the ground before slowly curling around him. As it began to cover his face he heard his mother speaking.

"I will see you again when you wake up Naruto-kun. Don't talk out loud, just think it. I'm now within you my son," Kaguya said warmly. Naruto loved seeing her smile. The next moment the vines wrapped over his eyes and his mother disappeared from view.

He felt a warmth envelop him from the vines and the next moment he fell asleep.

"I love you my musuko."

3 days later

Real world

Naruto opened his eyes and recognized the leaves and vines of his father's plants. His Byakugan activated and he looked around the room he was in. It was a hospital room, and Naruto could see Gaara asleep on a chair in the corner. Naruto smiled, touched that Gaara would be watching over him while he was talking to his parents. Naruto took a few moments, feeling how his body felt… different, lighter, full of energy.

Naruto connected to the plants, and they slowly unwrapped from his form, lowering him to his feet on the floor before sliding back into the walls and disappearing. Naruto turned toward Gaara, deactivating his Dōjutsu as he walked over and shook Gaara awake.

"Huh… Naruto? Naruto!" Gaara jumped up in an uncharacteristic display of happiness and hugged him. Naruto smiled and returned the hug, holding it for a few moments before separating. "I was so concerned. It wasn't until Shukaku explained to me that you were talking to your parents that I calmed down," Gaara explained quickly.

Naruto smiled. "I'm okay now Gaara-nii, I did meet my parents, and I'm so glad that I did. Did Shukaku explain to you who and what I am?" Naruto asked curiously. Gaara nodded, new respect in his eyes.

"Hey Gaara, this doesn't change anything you know. We are still brothers," Naruto assured. Gaara seemed to be relieved and visibly relaxed. He understood and didn't press the issue.

Gaara's face suddenly took on a confused look. "Shukaku wants to talk to you? He says you may not know how to do that yet though," Gaara said, evidently confused as to how Naruto was going to talk to the demon inside _his_ head.

Naruto frowned. 'Tou-san can connect to minds, and Kaa-san said that I could as well…' Naruto mused. _"Naruto, you can. Just focus on him, his feeling, his aura, extend your senses toward him and try to enter his mind, imagine it."_ Naruto heard his mothers harmonic voice within his head. _"Aww, you think my voice is beautiful musuko, thank you."_ Naruto nodded, slightly embarrassed before focusing on Gaara.

He extended an open hand toward Gaara and tried to _feel_ him. It took him a couple of moments, in which Gaara stood there patiently. Finally, he felt an opening in the walls of Gaara's mind, he could feel Gaara on the other side. Pushing farther in through the opening, he found Shukaku sitting inside a desert looking up at the sky. 'This must be Gaara's mindscape. All Jinchuriki have one according to Tou-san.'

"Hello Shukaku," Naruto said, appearing in the sand at the feet of the massive sand raccoon. Shukaku looked down at him, his giant eye drawing closer to Naruto's short stature.

 **"Hey, down there Naruto-sama!"** the Bijū called out in his usual, cackling, insane voice. "Please don't call me sama, there is no need," Naruto replied.

The Tanuki nodded. **"You must be wondering why I asked to speak to you. I want to give you my 'rent' so to speak!"** Shukaku yelled loudly, confusing Naruto and making his ears ring.

"Rent?!" Naruto shouted, his ears still ringing.

 **"Yeah! All us Bijū are made from pieces of Kaguya-obaa-san. When we learned she was still alive, and Kaminoki-sama had her with him; we all began creating reserves of yōkai equal to what we had to give back to her upon your arrival,"** the crazy raccoon dog explained, his voice near deafening.

Naruto looked at the giant sand creature in confusion. _"Yōkai is different from chakra. It's more potent and is what my power is made up from. It's what all the nine Bijū were created from, by your brother."_ Kaguya's voice rang out in Naruto's mind, and he nodded.

"What do I need to do then?" Naruto asked, **"No clue! I know Kaguya-obaa-san has a way to absorb chakra. Zetsu-oji said not to worry about it,"** Shukaku replied, slightly quieter than before, which didn't really matter as he was so freaking loud. Naruto was confused as to who 'Zetsu-oji' was but didn't worry about it.

" _Naruto, let me control your body for a moment, I'm going to absorb Shukaku-mago's 'rent' as he put it,"_ Kaguya said and chuckled at her grandchild's antics. Naruto nodded before allowing his mother to control his body.

Gaara appeared in the sand at that moment, a short way off to Naruto's left.

"Oh, hey Gaara, what took you so long?" Naruto asked. He apparently still had control over his voice, and his mother waited until he was done.

"Well, I wasn't sure you had succeeded in connecting until I heard Shukaku yelling," Gaara commented dryly. Shukaku grinned. "I tried to come into my mind but it's rather difficult to do when Shukaku is shouting. But I heard everything."

Naruto nodded, 'okay Kaa-san, when you are ready.' Naruto turned back to the giant raccoon, feeling his mother raise his arms toward Shukaku.

Shukaku grinned maniacally and pushed all his reserves to the surface in front of him to be absorbed. Naruto felt his third eye open, and he suddenly gained another field of vision that mixed with his other two, allowing him a more significant range of natural sight.

His younger Rinne-Sharingan spun, and Naruto found himself emitting words that were not his own.

" _Fūjutsu Kyūin!_ " Naruto's third eye spun faster, Gaara watched on the side in amazement as a see-through barrier formed around Naruto, drawing light brown yōkai into him at a rapid pace from Shukaku. The process took only a few moments before Naruto lowered his hands, canceling the flow from Shukaku who was panting dramatically.

Gaara rolled his eyes at Shukaku's love for the dramatics. **"Dang, losing half of my entire yōkai is no joke!"**

Naruto gave a small bow. "My apologies, but thank you for your contribution to my mother," Naruto said politely. As he stood back up Gaara noticed that another tomoe had formed in Naruto's third eye, giving him two. The horizontal eyelid closed a moment later.

"See you back outside Gaara?" Naruto said, looking at his friend. Gaara nodded, and Naruto disappeared from the seal. Regaining control of his body's senses Naruto, stepped back as Gaara's glazed eyes regained their focus.

"So, what will you do now Naruto-nii?" Gaara asked curiously. Naruto shrugged.

"I want to explore the elemental nations, gain experience and power and eventually create my own village. But I don't want to leave my friends either," Naruto mused out loud. He stopped when he suddenly sensed someone approaching down the hall.

"Seems someone is coming, shall we go?" Naruto proposed. Gaara silently nodded, and they moved toward the window. It was opened by Gaara's sand, and they both slipped out. As they fell, they were both caught by their own protections and deposited on the ground before they took off at a run toward the Kazekage Mansion.

The medic stepped into the room to check on the demon's condition and dropped his clipboard when he found the place entirely empty. Quickly turning around, he ran off to report to the Kazekage that Naruto was now awake.

Naruto and Gaara reached the mansion a few moments later, opening the large doors and entering.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Temari's voice echoed out of the living room doorway before Temari herself stepped through.

"Naruto!" she shouted, dashing across the greeting area and giving Naruto a hug, almost knocking the smaller boy over.

"Hey Temari-onee, good to see you too," Naruto said after he regained his breath from being bowled into by the hyper blond.

"We were so worried about you! I was going to beat up that guy that poisoned you but…" Temari trailed off, unsure how to continue.

Naruto separated himself from her hug and gave Gaara a look. "You killed him didn't you…" Gaara didn't visibly respond, but Naruto knew he was right. "You didn't have to do that," Naruto sighed, running a hand through his white locks. "But thank you for looking out for me." Naruto smiled. Temari had an uncertain look on her face but got over it as Gaara smiled.

Flashback

As the moon shone down over the village, a roof lit up from the reflected moonlight and a figure carrying a large gourd could be made out. A bloodthirsty grin was on his face as his looked out at the village in front of him.

"You will pay for hurting Naruto-nii!" he yelled, leaping off the roof. He was helped through the air by the sand. Running along the rooftops, he channeled chakra to his nose like Baki-sensei taught him, searching for the scent of the man that had poisoned he and Naruto.

Gaara had just left the hospital, having stayed there late into the night after Naruto had been cocooned in vines. Once he was sure that Naruto was okay, he'd left by the window to find the man who had dared try to kill his brother.

It took Gaara a couple of hours with the help of Shukaku to find the man. The man had quite the head start as Gaara had told him almost seven hours earlier that he was going to come back and kill him. Gaara finally locked onto his scent and followed it into a darker part of the village.

Dropping down to the street, he slowly walked toward the battered hotel he knew the man was in. A few villagers saw his bloodthirsty eyes and maniacal smile, and quickly high tailed it out of there. As he walked, two drunk men noticed him.

"Hey, kid! Hand us your money, and you won't get hurt," one laughed, downing more sake from a bottle and holding a blade in his other hand. Gaara ignored him, intent on his prey. The man didn't like being ignored and threw his knife at Gaara.

It didn't get even close to him before being grabbed in mid-air by the sand. Gaara's savage green eyes turned toward the man. Looking over his shoulder he raised his right hand toward the men, his grin becoming more and more insane.

Within the seal Shukaku tried to calm the boy down, but gave it up as a lost cause. He didn't really care if the idiots died. Morons deserved it anyway for picking a fight with Gaara.

" **Die!"** Gaara yelled, his sand slithering quickly across the ground before wrapping around the men faster than they could react. Gaara's eyes grew more full, more bloodthirsty, more insane. 'Yes! They will all pay!'

" _Sabaku Kyū (Sand Coffin)!_ " Gaara snarled demonically, his sand compressing down on the struggling and now screaming men.

" _Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Burial)!_ " Gaara's eyes stretched as he closed his hand. The sand imploded fiercely, blood flying onto the walls of the nearby buildings. Gaara didn't bat an eye. In fact, he seemed to almost relish it as he retracted his sand back into his gourd, resuming his stalking of the prey.

Within the fifth floor of the hotel, the waiter named Dikodo was trembling and pale as a sheet. He had seen Gaara kill those men without mercy and Gaara was unquestionably coming for him. There was no escape. Gaara was already reaching the front of the hotel, and there was no other way that he could get out.

"Oh god, what have I done," the man murmured in fear, Gaara disappearing from his view into the building. A moment later he heard cries and crashing from below him. He cowered in the corner of his hotel room, shaking horribly.

" **I know you are here!"** A crazed voice echoed down the halls of the hotel. He whimpered in fear, cowering further into the corner.

" **YOU! You dared to attack someone precious to me!"** The crazy voice was closer now. A moment later a door could be heard exploding violently on the floor below.

" **Come out, come out wherever you are. The sand wants. your. blood!"** The voice rang out, almost singing. Dikodo could feel himself going mad from fear, he wanted to die. The killing intent saturating the air was nearly as strong as the Ichibi's, and it was wholly directed at him. He could literally feel himself going insane.

" **Found you!"** a demonic voice cried out gleefully. The next moment his door was shattered to pieces. Standing in the hall was the bloodthirsty Gaara, staring at him with wide, bloodshot eyes.

Dikodo was foaming at the mouth, pressed as far as he could against the wall. Dikodo suddenly decided to throw himself from the window, uncaring if he died or not... just wanting to escape the pressure... the killing intent weighing down on him... making him watch his own death over and over again.

"You will not escape me!" Gaara cried, his sand shooting across the hotel room, covering the walls and reaching Dikodo as he attempted to get the window open frantically.

He screamed as the sand wrapped around him, pulling him away from the window and back toward Gaara who had his palm extended toward him.

" _Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Burial)!_ " Gaara closed his palm, a massive grin on his face as the sand crushed down on the screaming form of Dikodo. The next moment the pressure built to extremes and the sand exploded in a fountain of blood, covering Gaara and the walls of the hotel.

Gaara panted heavily, feeling satisfaction at having avenged his friend. He slowly regained his composure, turned, walked back down the halls and out of the hotel. **"Gaara, when you go home and get a new change of clothes, we need to talk."** the uncharacteristically serious voice of Shukaku sounded in his head. Gaara nodded and continued making his way home.

End Flashback

Naruto and Gaara were now sitting in the living room, both sitting crossed legged and making the Ram seal. Temari sat on a nearby couch, watching the two motionless boys sit on the carpet with their eyes closed. They had been doing this for almost a half hour after Naruto came back, saying hi to Kankuro and explaining what happened when he got poisoned.

'He also said that all his questions had been answered while he was in the coma,' Temari thought, though when Kankuro had asked him what he meant he declined to explain further. Directly after that, both boys moved into the living room and sat down and had been there since.

Temari was bored and was just about to get up and find something else to do when Naruto and Gaara stirred at the exact same time, which was slightly creepy.

"You didn't explain how that will work out you know," Gaara suddenly said, confusing Temari greatly. She became only more confused by Naruto's answer.

"I'm still working out a solution, I need time to think," Naruto replied, slowly walking away, his white kimono fluttering lightly. Gaara nodded in response. "Gaara what the heck was that about?" Temari near shouted at her brother.

Gaara's blank green eyes turned to her. "Naruto-nii has finally found the truth to his life and is deciding what to do with his life from now on," Gaara replied cryptically.

"Wait! Does this mean he is leaving?" Temari asked, shocked.

Gaara shrugged. "Perhaps. He doesn't know yet."

Temari shook her head, "what was that thing you two just did for the past thirty minutes?"

Gaara stood and walked past her toward the entrance. "A thing," Gaara said as he walked by, making her face fall at her brother's new love for being confusing as ****.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Hate reviews are uhh... a waste of time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Forging a Path

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'The author has a lot of work to do.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Wondering how this all ties together? What? I'm not explaining it, that's the author's job.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Forging a Path**

The hot blistering sun of the desert shone on Suna, beating down mercilessly upon the residents' heads. One white-haired boy was not at all bothered by this though. While he didn't like the bright sun, preferring the moon, the warmth was nice.

Naruto Ōtsutsuki-Kaminoki was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage Mansion, his activated Dōjutsu staring blankly out over the village and down one of the main streets where villagers moved to and fro. The villagers were always giving the Kazekage Mansion an even wider berth than they did before he came to live here.

'Questions… it truly is the recurring theme in my life,' Naruto decided. He was at an impasse. A large part of him wanted to just leave Suna and go out and learn, experience, find his nieces and nephews, and then create his own village.

On the opposite hand, he didn't want to leave his friends and miss growing up with them in the academy. It had been three days since he had woken up from his coma and he had since put all his thought into this. His father had 'told' him that when he reached the second level of his bloodline, he would be able to form a unique style of cloning himself. But that wouldn't be for some time.

'Kaa-san suggested like eight different types of clones for me to use, but none would last long enough or survive any sort of hit. Baki would surely realize,' Naruto mused. Kaguya hummed to herself within her son's mind, allowing him to figure out how he wanted to go about this in his own way. She only offered her advice and opinion when he asked for it because she wanted him to grow on his own. _'I'll always be here for him when he needs me though.'_

'Hmm…' Naruto mused. Getting up, he walked to the other side of the roof, looking down at where he'd already seen Gaara practicing earlier. Naruto extended his hand and being toward Gaara, slowing his breathing and _opening_ a gateway between them.

'Gaara-nii, can you hear me?' Naruto thought. On the ground below Gaara stopped and turned, looking up at him with scrunched eyes. 'Yes nii-san,' was his near-monotone reply.

Naruto smiled. He was getting better at this slowly. 'I've had a thought, something I want your opinion on. The only thing keeping me in this village is you, and I don't want to leave you. I want to suggest that we _both_ leave the village,' Naruto started. Gaara gave him a curious look but remained silent, waiting for him to continue. 'I'm not saying abandon your siblings, but that we go out ahead to make a better place. Once we have made our own village they could come to us if they want,' Naruto finished, watching as Gaara looked back down at the ground and thought about it.

At that moment Temari walked out of the house. "Gaara, what did you do with the TV remote again?" she asked loudly. Gaara turned to his sister and they began talking. 'I'll think about it nii-san,' was Gaara's reply over the link before he wholly focused on his semi-enraged sister.

Naruto nodded, turning back to the village and forcing his vision to zoom across it, seeing everything. Naruto sighed, 'Kaa-san, Tou-san, I am ready to begin my training now.'

Naruto could feel his mother smile in his mindscape, _"Okay. You need a place to train where no one will find you. The people of this village will try to catch you and replicate your bloodline if they learn how powerful it is,"_ Kaguya instructed.

Naruto nodded and vaulted off the roof, using chakra to empower his limbs as Baki had taught him. Sometime later he came to the wall of Sunagakure - the high sand cliffs that towered around the village and gave it protection against invaders. Jumping as high as he could, he was met by his plants reaching out from the wall, forming platforms to help him continue to leap higher and higher up. He finally reached the top and climbed into a spacious, open flat area.

'I really need to learn how to walk on surfaces,' Naruto mused. Baki hadn't taught them that yet.

 _"Sit down Naruto-kun, and I will explain your bloodline in more detail,"_ Kaguya ordered. The white-haired boy nodded.

"Now, there is a range of techniques that you can use in the first level of your bloodline, and you can develop more." Kaguya switched into a mother lecture voice, like the one your mother gets when she's explaining how to use the stove for the first time.

" _There are three levels to this bloodline, and you are currently at level one. You may have noticed when you woke up that you felt… different."_ Naruto nodded. Now that he thought about it, he had felt different, but he couldn't describe the feeling.

 _"There are many things you can do with this level, but I will start with two basics. The first is your ability to dissolve yourself into chakra (which has two forms), and the second is your ability to create things out of chakra. These two techniques don't have a name because, honestly, we have never bothered to give them any,"_ Kaguya lectured, getting a mental nod from her horned child.

 _"Now as you know, you aren't human. Due to your father, you are already mostly an entity of chakra that has taken a physical form that looks like a Ōtsutsuki."_ Naruto raised an interested eyebrow at this. 'That reminds me of the Bijū, living entities of chakra,' he mused.

Kaguya nodded. _"That's because you are very similar to them. This bloodline is easier for you to use because of that and it would be easier for them to use as well. Though your Tou-san has refused to give it to them."_ Kaguya chuckled at that, remembering the five tail monkey begging on hands and knees dramatically.

 _"Anyway, this bloodline, at it's basics, allows you to switch between your chakra entity like form and your physical form much easier than you would be able to do otherwise. If this bloodline were given to a human, they wouldn't survive it without a Bijū in them or some other large chakra source. They would also go through intense pain when they moved to the second level, as well as releasing a chakra pulse large enough to alert the entire Elemental Nations."_ Kaguya continued on in her lecture, Naruto quietly absorbing what his mother was teaching him.

 _"So, one of the abilities you gain distinctly from this bloodline is your ability to construct objects out of your chakra. This is helped along by the extreme control over chakra that you attain from this bloodline. In fact, you will never have to do chakra control exercises no matter how much chakra you have,"_ Kaguya explained, feeling Naruto's excitement. Naruto had already gone through some intense chakra control under Baki just to be able to use any jutsu, and he didn't like it. He'd found he had enormous reserves for his age. _'Though once he awakens his Rinnegan that wouldn't have mattered anyway,'_ Kaguya mused.

 _"Using this ability, you can create almost anything out of your chakra, whether it be clothes, weapons, or things you can throw, as long as you know what the object looks like."_ Kaguya continued, _"this skill was inspired by the Rinnegan's_ _Creation of All Things Technique_ _, but you won't be able to create living beings or the actual materials of objects like the Rinnegan can."_

 _"Also, if you master your bloodline you can use it in replacement of the normal Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that shinobi use. Instead, you will use moves that utilize chakra in its purest form and control to achieve similar effects. This bloodline allows you to do massive amounts of damage and not use up nearly any chakra at all."_

 _"The last thing for right now: I want you to will yourself to dissolve into chakra. If it works, your body will melt, and you will become a cloud composed of chakra,"_ Kaguya ordered. Naruto stood, concentrating on making his body dissolve as his mother wanted.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto's focused expression became calm, and he slowly started to vaporize from the legs up into black and white chakra, dissipating into the air like smoke. The smog didn't move and hovered right where Naruto had been.

 _"Excellent Naruto!"_ Kaguya praised. _"Okay, now attempt to rematerialize,"_ she ordered, carefully watching Naruto's body from the inside. _"This technique is extremely useful as it teleports a person away by dissolving their body into chakra. While effective and useful, it has a nasty side effect if done wrong. There is a chance to lose parts of one's body.'_ But Kaguya was confident that her son would figure it out, he was already brilliant. She still wanted to have some fun at his expense though.

A moment later the smoke started condensing into a roughly humanoid form the size of Naruto. Once it solidified, Kaguya broke out laughing at what she could see.

Naruto's head was coming out of his left shoulder, while his left arm was coming out of his neck. His right leg was coming out of his spine and his right arm out of his left leg socket… basically, it didn't really work.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Naruto freaked out as he tried to move, which just resulted in him falling down on his face… arm… elbow?

 _"Oh, that was priceless! Hahahaha!"_ Kaguya nearly rolled around on the floor of the mindscape, just barely keeping her dignity. She was unable to contain her laughter at Naruto's expense, who was quite stuck and doing his best to send his mother a mental glare from his… awkward position.

" _It's okay Naruto-kun, it will take a while to get this right,"_ Kaguya chuckled. Channeling her potent yōkai through Naruto's body, she took temporary control of him and dissolved his body back into smoke. A moment later he reformed correctly.

Naruto breathed deeply for a couple of moments. 'That was so weird, but really cool!' Naruto yelled excitedly. Kaguya just smiled at her son, enjoying another one of his childish outbursts.

Naruto was about to try it again when Kaguya stopped him. _"Naruto-kun, wait on that for now. I want to teach you the other form of this ability."_ Naruto stopped concentrating on dissolving himself and stood straight, waiting for his mother to continue.

 _"Naruto, focus on two strands. These two strands rotate around each other over and over again, feel the motion and allow your feeling to flow. This is the secret to the bloodline. Your father invented it, so it's mostly used by feelings. You will get better at the first form once you understand this,"_ Kaguya lectured, getting a nod from her pale-eyed, horned son.

Naruto relaxed his body, closing his pale eyes as he imagined two strands rotating around each other. He felt like he was falling for a moment. Opening his eyes, he found his vision to be like his Byakugan, though it wasn't activated. He could see 360 degrees around himself. Looking inward, he discovered his body missing and instead there were two strands of black and white chakra rotating around each other, like a dual helix.

'This is so cool!' Naruto exclaimed. Kaguya laughed, _"Now, feel and want to go to the top of the Kazekage Mansion."_

Naruto did so, and he was amazed to find himself flying through the air at high speeds, the two strands rotating around each other faster as he flew through the air. He reached the top of the mansion a moment later, and settled on it's surface, his body reforming between the two strands before they were fully absorbed into him.

Naruto abruptly felt extreme exhaustion, his body not used to switching between pure chakra and a physical form. Naruto stumbled across the roof a couple of steps before regaining his control.

" _Are you okay Naruto-kun?"_ Kaguya asked worriedly. Naruto nodded, 'I'm fine Kaa-san, that was just really tiring and strange.' While he felt right being a pure chakra construct he wasn't used to it.

" _That's good Naruto-kun. You may want to know that you left your clothes on top of the wall though…"_ Kaguya said teasingly. Naruto froze and glanced down for the first time, realizing that he had, in fact, not brought his clothes with him when he traveled to the top of the mansion. Naruto's face burned red in embarrassment, and he attempted to cover himself.

" _Hahahaha!"_ Naruto could hear his mother's laughter in his mind. She almost sounded like she was crying. Naruto was trying to figure out how to get off the roof and into his room to get another set of clothes.

" _Haha, that was sooo funny!"_ Kaguya giggled at her son's expense. _"O-okay Naruto, don't worry about it. You know how I said you can form things out of your chakra?"_ Naruto nodded, realizing what she was saying.

Naruto needed no guidance, his embarrassment and need for clothes transmitting with his chakra very clearly. In under five seconds, his old kimono and sash formed around him, covering his dignity before it could be destroyed. Naruto breathed deeply then froze again as a new thought hit him. 'My clothes fell off the first time I tried to dissolve into chakra, didn't they?' Naruto questioned suspiciously.

" _Yep!"_ was Kaguya's laughing and giggling reply. 'Mother!' Naruto huffed, only getting more laughter. Naruto shook his head and decided to try the smoke technique again. Concentrating and ignoring his mother's slowing giggles, he dissolved into black and white smoke. He then moved swiftly through the air to his window and seeped through the crack beneath it. Once entirely inside, he formed - with clothes on this time - inside his room, collapsing down on the bed in exhaustion.

Naruto took a few moments to get himself under control. 'Kaa-san, what else will I be learning? I want to make sure to know shinobi skills as well,' Naruto asked.

 _"Ahh… well, you see…"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused.

" _Umm…"_ Naruto was sure his mother sounded distinctly embarrassed. Before Naruto could piece it together, he felt his father connect to his mind and knowledge passed through.

'You don't actually have any shinobi training, hahaha!' Naruto laughed, enjoying having something over his mother as revenge for the prank with his clothes.

Kaguya moped, her red lips curling cutely. Naruto was sent a mental image of her face by his father, which only made him laugh harder. He could feel his father's equivalent to laughter through the link as well.

" _Stop it!"_ Kaguya shouted playfully, pretending to pout. Naruto's laughter decreased, and he regained his usual calm. 'My apologies mother, that was just too funny. You're the creator of all chakra on earth, and watched humans since they gained it and you don't actually know any of their training…' Naruto teased.

Kaguya pouted harder, " _It's not my fault, it wasn't important. I never needed to know Ninjutsu, and Ninshū isn't a fighting art. Besides, I'll know after I regain all my chakra from the Bijū, and with it their memories."_ Kaguya defended. Naruto just chuckled before letting the matter drop.

'So essentially I'm going to need a sensei to teach me basics?' Naruto asked. He received a pouty nod from his mother, who was still worked up over his teasing.

'Mother, know that you not being able to train me doesn't matter to me. I'm overjoyed to simply have you and Tou-san be a part of my life and be someone to love and talk to.' Naruto said kindly, channeling his love and appreciation through the mind link to both parents.

 _"Aww, thank you Naruto-kun. We love you too,"_ Kaguya replied warmly. Love and protectiveness flowed from the link of his father as well.

Konoha

Nakada awoke with a start, not knowing where he was. He moved around and knocked the box over, falling out with a splash and rolling across the muddy alleyway before coming to a stop.

It was raining. 'O _f course it is_ ,' Nakada thought as he pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his shoulders, trying to bring some warmth into his frail body. Nakada shook his head to get the mud out of his hair as he walked down the alleyway.

As he walked he saw his reflection in a puddle. He had spiky red hair and violet eyes. On both sides of his face were three whisker marks. He was wearing tattered rags that were already soaked from the rain, and while he looked mostly healthy, one could tell he didn't get food very often. Covering what was visible of his skin were scars of all shapes and sizes.

He was hungry and he needed to find food. He headed toward the marketplace, hoping to get lucky. Very few shops would be open this early and in the rain.

Nakada's nose twitched as he picked up the strong smell of cinnamon rolls. Moments later, he found the stand that was selling them. It was a friendly looking place, warm light filling the inside as the cinnamon-scented smoke poured out of a small pipe at the top.

Nakada started walking toward it but froze before he left the safety of the alleyway. 'He'll just throw me out, and then I'll be spotted by everyone,' Nakada realized. Steeling himself, he moved through the shadows of the buildings.

A couple of minutes later he made it to the side of the stand, trying to work up a plan to steal some food. He suddenly tensed as a lady with red eyes, black hair and a grey raincoat came up to the stand.

"Hey, can I get five cinnamon rolls to go?" the lady asked. Nakada couldn't see the owner's response, but he guessed that he nodded. Nakada knew that he needed to take advantage of the man's distraction to snatch some food.

Slowly, he crawled backward and out of the sight of the red-eyed lady. For a moment he thought she'd spotted him, but she turned her attention elsewhere. A man with a cigarette in his mouth had just walked up to her and they started talking.

Nakada ignored their conversation as it didn't matter to him what they were saying. He slipped inside the back of the stall and crawled under the tables, spying the fresh cinnamon rolls on a tray. The owner was walking back to the front counter to hand the lady her order.

'Now!' Nakada thought. Darting out from under the counter he grabbed two rolls, but the lady with the red eyes spotted him.

"Uhh, sir?" she said to the baker while pointing at Nakada. Turning as quickly as he could, Nakada rushed out of the stall. But the owner turned just fast enough to see him running and recognize his whiskers.

"It's the demon brat!" the owner roared, seizing a slicing knife off his counter and taking off after the demon.

The lady's eyes hardened, and she started to run around the side of the building. The cigarette man beside her also took up pursuit of the boy. Both of their eyes hardened with hatred for the demon thief.

Nakada shot down the street, just finishing stuffing the second roll down his throat. He looked over his shoulder to see the shop owner in hot pursuit, yelling at nearby villagers to help him catch the demon.

Nakada's eyes widened when he noticed the lady in the grey raincoat jumping across the rooftops. The cigarette man following just behind her. 'It's shinobi!' Nakada thought in terror. He started to get even more scared when the lady started going through hand seals.

Nakada tried to pour out more speed, but he was already so tired. Suddenly his world went black, and he crashed to the pavement. He struggled to open his eyes but was unable to tell if his eyes were open or closed. Everything was so dark.

Suddenly he was bound to a tree in the middle of the street. The woman and man shinobi were standing in front of him while the shop owner and several villagers were running toward him.

"NOO! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" Nakada shouted at them, trying his best to break out but to no avail. The red-eyed woman gained a dangerous glint in her eye. Pulling out a kunai she stabbed Nakada in the shoulder. Nakada screamed as she twisted it and kicked him hard in the stomach. The tree he had been tied to disappeared, and he crashed into a wall, slumping to the ground a second later.

"Let's go Asuma. Let the villagers give the demon what he deserves," the woman said with repugnance. Asuma smirked, removing the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it aside.

"Just a sec, I want a turn," Asuma replied, an evil grin on his face. He pulled two trench knives out of his pouch and slipped them onto his hands. Nakada looked at him in terror and tried to scramble away. The red-eyed lady pulled a kunai from her pouch and threw it at Nakada.

The kunai suddenly stopped in mid-air, running into several pieces of floating paper. Nakada watched with wide eyes as something formed out of paper in front of him. It had a paper flower in it's purple hair. Nakada could only see the back of it, but could tell it was a human-like body wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"How. Dare. You!" It was a woman, and she was furious. Asuma and the red-eyed lady narrowed their eyes, backing up and slipping into ready stances. All of the onlookers were crushed under the purple haired woman's killing intent, turning and running over each other in their hurry to escape. There was no more accurate saying in the shinobi world than 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

Nakada watched in amazement as hundreds of paper shuriken formed all around the lady, spinning at high speeds. They were all about to fly forward when the red-eyed lady and Asuma collapsed to the ground on their faces with a thud.

Nakada peeked around the purple haired lady. Behind his two attackers stood two more people wearing similar cloaks to his savior's. One had spiky orange hair and a look of pure rage for the people collapsed in front of him.

Nakada's eyes widened as he took in the third person. He had red hair and violet eyes just like him! 'Maybe we are related!' Nakada thought hopefully. Wincing from the pain in his chest, he fought the urge to make any noise as he began to feel light headed.

The purple haired lady turned around and looked at him.

"Hello Nakada-kun, my name is Konan," she said kindly. Nakada noticed her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"H-hi…" was all Nakada got out before passing out and falling over. Konan lifted him up in her arms as the rain was pouring hard all around them, soaking everyone and everything.

"Let's go," Nagato said, his voice iron and barely containing his rage.

"Hai."

Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama! Intruders! We are trying to keep them out, but they are breaking through the defenses!" a hawk-masked ANBU reported to his leader. Sarutobi's face was grim. He stood in the middle of his office solemnly, the loud noise of the rain slamming against the windows filling the room.

"Order the ANBU to let them in," Sarutobi replied, confusing his subordinate. The ANBU obeyed anyway. 'It has to be Nagato, I saw his chains outside…' Sarutobi's face went ashen as he then realized why Nagato would be angry.

"SARUTOBI!" At that moment, the oak doors to his office exploded into thousands of pieces. Four ethereal purple chains twisted and lashed through the air menacingly as three people walked in, each cloaked in a black robe with red clouds.

"YOU FAILED YOUR PROMISE!" Nagato roared, his spiked chains flying toward the Hokage. Sarutobi paled. Leaning back he dodged the first chain before leaping over the next one.

"Calm down Nagato, let's talk about this." Nagato only seemed to become more enraged at this. Two more chains flew out of his back toward the Hokage, one actually piercing through the Hokage's robe and holding him to the wall of his office.

Right then the ANBU decided that, regardless of their Hokage's orders, they were to do their sworn job. Eight ANBU appeared out of the shadows and, with chakra enhanced swords, sliced through the chains, dissipating the part that wasn't still attached to Nagato.

Said redhead scowled as he pulled his chains closer to him, six purple chakra chains moving back and forth around him menacingly.

Sarutobi stood up from the wall, his quick eye taking in his attackers, his mind processing what Nagato said. It was at that moment he spotted Konan holding Nakada in her arms, glaring at him as she stroked the redhead's hair.

Nagato physically calmed himself down with great apparent struggle, his facial features relaxing and his chains receding into his back. Sarutobi wasn't sure if he was scared more of Nagato calm than enraged.

" _Hokage-sama,_ " Nagato started, spitting his name like it was poison. "You have failed your promise to Minato-sama." All three of them stared daggers of flame at the old man.

Sarutobi replied, visibly deflated and with his shoulders hunching over, "I-i… I know."

"I am disappointed in you. Kushina-jitsu and Minato-sama are disappointed with you." Nagato said grittedly. Sarutobi visibly cowered, shocking all the present and extremely confused ANBU. 'Minato? The Yondaime?'

"You will allow me to leave the village with Uzumaki Nakada. We will take him to us with Amegakure." Nagato's voice brooked no argument. Sarutobi shakily nodded. While he didn't want to let Nakada go, he recognized that he was on the edge of having a war with Amegakure, and since Nagato's ascension to power, the village had grown majorly. Amegakure was not yet as big as one of the Great Villages, but they could still make a significant dent in his village.

"We will return with him in five years, where he will enter the academy and become a Genin _if he wants to_. It will be up to him if he still wishes to be apart of this **wretched** village." Nagato's voice was sharp enough to cut steel. The Hokage only nodded shakily while standing to his feet, the eight ANBU still positioned between him and Nagato.

"You have no more right to Uzumaki Nakada. You have failed your promise, broken your oath and left my cousin to the wolves," Nagato declared, turning and leaving. Konan spat in his direction and followed after the enraged redhead, carrying the Kyūbi Jinchuriki in her arms.

The last person stabding in the room was the man with orange hair. "These two are your shinobi, and were assaulting an innocent and defenseless child. They used kunai, genjutsu, and ninjutsu against a six-year-old. I expect them to be punished accordingly." Yahiko's voice carried a threatening undertone. Raising his hands, in a puff of smoke two people appeared on the floor in front of him.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he recognized the two unconscious people - Kurenai Yuhi, rising Genjutsu specialist… and his son, Asuma Sarutobi. Hiruzen sighed and watched as the orange haired man glared at him as he disappeared in a swirl of water a moment later.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?"

"Take them both to Ibiki…" Hiruzen replied heavily, collapsing in his office chair.

"And the Kyūbi Jinchuriki?" one of the ANBU asked.

Sarutobi's eyes shot up, looking directly at the ANBU. "Whatever you do, you are not to impede them leaving in any way. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" was the chorus of acknowledgments before they all disappeared, leaving the old leader to his thoughts and misery.

'I failed you Minato… Kushina.' Sarutobi knew he had no one to blame but himself. He had done a lousy job of taking care of Nakada, and it was entirely his fault.

'I hope you find a better life, Nakada.'

Sunagakure

"That the last of everything you want to bring with you?" Naruto asked his friend. Gaara nodded in response, his sand dropping a few of his personal belongings on a scroll in the middle of Naruto's room.

"Good, then." Naruto channeled chakra to the scroll and the vast assortment of miscellaneous objects on top of the seal disappeared. Naruto nodded before rolling the scroll up.

'Now how do I carry this with me?' Naruto mused, looking at the rather large scroll. He needed to be able to use his chakra dissolving techniques so he couldn't carry it.

 _"Naruto, open up one of the other scrolls you bought,"_ Kaguya ordered. Naruto obeyed quickly, unrolling a scroll of similar size. They had been unsure how much they wanted to bring.

 _"Now place your palm on the center of the seal, feel the seal and attempt to bring it into yourself."_ Naruto nodded, doing so. Gaara and Naruto watched in amazement as the ink and Kanji flowed off the paper and up his arm before forming into an intricate pattern. The Kanji for seal settled in the middle of his palm.

A moment later all the ink faded away. Naruto inspected his arm while Gaara just watched, very interested in this new development.

'What just happened?' Naruto asked. _"You absorbed the chakra and ink of the seal. Your body, being chakra itself, learned how to use this seal. You can now seal things into yourself,"_ Kaguya explained.

Naruto's eyes went wide. Moving to the large rolled up scroll he placed his palm on it before channeling chakra to his palm. The next moment the parchment disappeared into his palm and was gone.

Gaara's eyes grew considerably. "How did you do that nii-san?" he inquired curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "Apparently my new bloodline allows my body to adapt to and absorb seals. Interesting," Naruto replied, getting a surprised look from Gaara.

"Are you ready Gaara?"

"Hai."

"Tonight then."

That night

Gaara and Naruto moved carefully across the village rooftops, keeping as quiet as they could and out of sight. Their destination was the entrance gate to the sand village.

Gaara had agreed with Naruto's idea after thinking about it for a while. Besides Naruto, Temari and Kankuro, he had nothing tying him to the village. After getting Gaara's agreement with the plan, Naruto discreetly told Temari and Kankuro what they were going to do, not wanting to leave them in the dark.

Gaara was concerned about his father's spies, so Naruto used his mind link with Temari and Kankuro to explain it to them. Both of them wished them luck in their travels, not wanting them to go. But they both decided to stay in the village. Temari and her brother agreed that if Naruto did end up creating the place he wanted to, that they would come there.

Neither were staying because of any loyalty to Suna or their father. That had died when they learned off all the assassination attempts against Gaara and Naruto by their father and many villagers. Temari and Kankuro did have friends in the Suna village though, and they didn't want to just up and leave them.

Naruto and Gaara launched across another space, pausing when a voice rang out.

"Hey, you there! Stop. Identify yourself and your reason for being here!" Naruto turned, activating his Dōjutsu for the first time that night, cursing himself for forgetting he had such an advantage.

"Hmm…" Naruto said, as he saw the shinobi. His nonhuman characteristics began lighting up in the moonlight. Gaara turned slightly, one green eye staring at the two shinobi who had obstructed them.

"Y-you're the _Shiroi Oni,_ " the man stammered in terror, now recognizing just who he had stopped. Promptly fearing for his life, he hastily backed up past his partner who apparently wasn't afraid of either of the two demons.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed out this late at night. Go back to your cage!" the Sand Chūnin sneered at them, pulling out a Kunai and stalking closer to the demonic duo.

Naruto raised a clipped eyebrow. "That's okay, we were just leaving," Naruto replied, beginning to walk toward the entrance to the village. Gaara followed after him calmly.

"Where are you going? You must return to the Kazekage's Mansion at once!" The brave, or possibly stupid, Chūnin yelled at their backs, getting an incredulous look from his partner.

"Let me leave with my brother in peace, I don't want to have to kill you," Naruto said smoothly, still staring forward, though he could see the two Chūnin level ninja behind him clearly. "Both the 'hated demons' are leaving your village, is that not enough?" he asked. The one sensible Chūnin was severely frightened by Naruto's smooth and almost regal tone.

"Ha! Right! I'm taking you both back to the Kazekage. If you don't come peacefully, I'll kill you!" The Chunin's face betrayed his rage as he leaped forward. He had a personal vendetta against Naruto. A few years earlier, Naruto had killed his father when he attempted to assassinate Naruto in a back alleyway.

Naruto smirked, 'guess I'll be trying that new technique sooner than I thought.' Stretching out his hand he felt himself connect to the rushing Chūnin's chakra supply. Gaara watched in interest as Naruto squeezed his hand slightly and the Chūnin crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Do you still wish to fight us?" Naruto asked, raising a clipped eyebrow as the Chūnin struggled to his feet.

The angry, vengeful Chūnin started to hastily go through hand-seals. "No! Gokido, don't!" shouted the other Chūnin in horror from the nearby roof.

Naruto's pale pupil-less eyes narrowed, and before the Chūnin finished his last seal, Naruto crushed his hand together and pulled. Gokido let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed to the ground on his face.

Naruto felt rejuvenated as he pulled the man's chakra into himself. He turned to where the other Chūnin had been, only to see him quickly running away.

Naruto shrugged, turning toward the gate. "Gaara, it seems our secret got out. There are around thirty shinobi guarding the gate." Gaara only shrugged back.

Launching off at the same time, they moved across the roofs quickly, abandoning stealth entirely for speed. Arriving near the gate, they found there were indeed a large number of Suna Shinobi guarding the entrance.

With his Byakugan, Naruto gazed over the ninja, Gaara standing next to him with his arms crossed. 'Chūnin, Jounin and ANBU,' Naruto thought.

"Do you want to deal with them or should I?" Gaara asked emotionlessly, though his semi-bloodshot eyes gave away his desire to annihilate.

Naruto smirked, "how about us both?" Gaara showed no visible reaction but dropped to the street below. Naruto followed after, his white robes fluttering in the air as he fell.

"This is your one chance to move out of our way…" Naruto warned, glaring at them all. Something moved in the 'corner' of his vision.

"Hmm, Gaara your father is coming. Let's make this quick."

Gaara's grin grew massively, throwing himself forward as sand poured violently out of his gourd and from the ground around him. Naruto dissolved into a double helix of black and white chakra and flew toward the shinobi on the left. One of the ANBU dodged his quick attack, but the Chūnin behind him was not so fortunate.

When Naruto's helix form hit the Chūnin it drilled into him, creating a large hole in his chest before passing through and taking a shocked Jounin by surprise.

Gaara, was also wreaking havoc, having plenty of experience fighting Chūnin to ANBU level ninja that had been sent to assassinate him over his lifespan. He swirled his sand through the air, creating a sizeable hammer-like shape. He swung it around before batting several ninjas out of the way and into a wall.

" _Sand Shuriken!_ " Gaara cried, causing sand to form into tens of shuriken round him. The next moment they all flew forward rapidly, nailing the slower Chūnin while the rest dodged. Gaara growled. He needed to kill them all quickly before his father arrived. Neither he nor Naruto was strong enough yet to take on the Kazekage.

While Naruto's ability to steal a person's chakra was effectual, he had to be more powerful than his opponents to wrestle their chakra away from them.

Gaara smiled insanely as he crushed two Jounin to smithereens in a dual sand burial.

" _Ōkina bakuhatsu! (Great Explosion_ )" Gaara heard from his left. Turning he watched as Naruto threw his hands toward his remaining ninja. A second later a massive explosion wracked the area, the blast of black and white chakra appearing right in the middle of the group, sending them flying, some in pieces.

Gaara watched in amazement. His attention was drawn back to his opponents when his sand shot up and blocked a wind blade attack aimed at his neck. Growling demonically, Gaara sent his sand flying forward in an attempt to capture the last few remaining ANBU. Two moved out of the way to the sides while the third shot up into the sky.

That proved to be a mistake as Naruto's helix form pierced into the ANBU's back, forcing him into the ground and drilling a hole through his chest a moment later. Gaara turned his attention to one of the ANBU who was firing a continuous barrage of wind blades at him. His sand swirled around him, protecting him from the sharp air.

Naruto was currently still in his helix form. Drilling through the ground, he came out from under the second ANBU a moment later, taking him by surprise. But the ANBU dodged out of the way before Naruto rammed into him.

Naruto formed back into his natural body in mid-air. Using the momentum he threw several shurikens at the ANBU who blocked with his kunai.

Naruto scowled. The Kazekage was already here, watching from the nearby rooftops. 'If we are going to fight the Kazekage then we can't have any distractions,' Naruto thought. Calling on the plants, he wrapped and quickly crushed the pesky ANBU. Ignoring the screams of pain and blood all around him, he leaped quickly to Gaara's side as he was burying the last ANBU in the sand.

"He's here," Naruto said. Gaara nodded and called all of his sand back to him.

Naruto watched intently with his Byakugan as gold dust began to flow from the Kazekage, surrounding the area that they were in with a light layer of floating reflective gold.

His eyes narrowed as the Kazekage dropped to the ground in front of them.

"It seems that my two most powerful weapons are trying to escape," the Kazekage said as he came closer, his gold swirling around him in a way similar to Gaara's sand.

"Your weapons? I think you misunderstood Kazekage-sama," Naruto replied, his voice monotone.

"Oh? What do I not understand?"

Naruto and Gaara shifted into combat stances. "We were never your weapons," they said together before rushing the Kazekage. Gaara's sand flew toward his father, though it was blocked by a wall of gold dust. Naruto saw an opening and threw his hands toward the Suna leader.

Thick, nasty looking vines proliferated out of the ground toward the Kazekage. Yet he looked unfazed.

" _Fūton: Hōku no kaze-kyū (Wind Sphere of The Hawk)!_ _"_ Sharp wind blades spun into existence around the Kazekage, fluttering his kage robes and slicing through the vines that attempted to reach him. Naruto scowled at his plants being cut up. While a normal wind attack wouldn't hurt the plants, Naruto could see the massive amount of chakra within the jutsu.

Both he and Gaara backed up, the redhead retracting his sand. It was at that moment the Kazekage decided to attack.

" _Jiton: Ritchisupaiku (Magnet Release: Rich Spikes)!_ " Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the Kage's chakra pour into the soil _under_ them. Faster than Naruto could react the gold dust spikes shot out of the ground. Naruto watched them coming, opening his mouth to yell at Gaara to move.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he watched a spike come directly for him. Fury suddenly saturated the air as a massive amount of plants burst out of the ground, wrapping around the gold spike coming for Naruto, and lifting him away from the danger.

In his mind, Naruto could feel his father's protectiveness, thankful for it. Naruto regained his bearings quickly, and with his vision sharpening, he found Gaara and froze.

Gaara's sand had moved to protect Gaara, but it hadn't been anywhere near as fast as Naruto's plants. Straight through Gaara's stomach, there was a sharp spike of gold dust. Gaara hacked up blood, convulsing.

"GAARA!" Naruto cried from his perch in the air, being carried by the plants. The next moment the multiple gold spikes across the ground retreated, the gold returning back to the Kazekage who watched the scene in fascination.

"GAARA, NO!" Naruto yelled. Dropping to the ground, he ran over to Gaara's paling form. Blood was pouring out of the large wound in his chest. The sand protecting Gaara moved out of Naruto's path before continuing to whirl around the boys.

"I-I…" Gaara tried to talk, but his lungs were missing a rather significant amount of them. Naruto's eyes were wide, fury boiling over in massive quantities as he felt power, rage, and wrath pouring through him.

" **YOU!** " Naruto yelled, whirling toward the Kazekage. Rage and loathing for the man in front of him consumed his entire being. Naruto tried to take a step forward before he collapsed to the ground in pain. Screaming, he moved his hands to his throbbing eyes. Pulling them away, he found vivid, green blood covering his hands. It was the first time he noticed the color of his blood.

Within the mindscape, Kaguya watched her baby boy in concern, preparing to defend him in any way that she could. Her husband had protected Naruto from the last attack, and she was going to help too. Kaguya's eyes widened in shock and amazement as she felt Naruto's body pulse with power. _'He's already unlocked it, at such a young age! It must have been because of Gaara,'_ Kaguya thought. She routed her chakra through her son to relieve his pain as much as she could.

In the real world, light green, black, and white chakra swirled violently around Naruto. On the ground nearby, Gaara laid wrapped up in a sand cocoon, Shukaku doing his best to mend his host.

The Kazekage watched in astonishment as the white-haired boy stood to his feet, his hair and garments fluttering wildly. Anticipating an attack, he moved his gold closer and in front of him. The Kage wasn't mentally prepared for what he saw though. 'No, no no no!' the Kazekage yelled, his eyes widening as he saw Naruto re-open his eyes.

Instead of the normal pale pupil-less eyes Naruto ordinarily possessed, his eyes were now red. The Kazekage watched in amazement and shock as three tomoe spun furiously around Naruto's now visible pupil.

" **DIE!"** Naruto screamed, extending both his hands forward. The Kage moved his gold into a shield and watched as Naruto's eyes changed further, the tomoe molding into swirled lines originating from his pupils. From the swirl were attached small leaf-like shapes.

" **AMATERASU!"** Naruto's eyes profusely bled light green as black flames instantly shot forth. If the Kazekage had not been prepared for an attack, he'd have been hit by the black flames. Instead, they latched onto his protective shield of metal and immediately began to disintegrate it. The Kazekage quickly performed a _Kawarimi_ to get out of Naruto's attack, watching in astonishment from the shadows as his gold was melted into liquid and then dissolved entirely.

Naruto collapsed to his knees once more, holding his eyes as they bled through his fingers. He cried in relief as he felt his mother's and father's powers flowing through his body, easing the intense pain he was experiencing.

Regaining enough self-control to move over to Gaara's prone body, Naruto shakily placed a hand on Gaara's forehead and connected to his mind.

'Shukaku, are you there?' Naruto asked, his voice unsteady. **"YEAH! Working hard on repairing the gaki, you need to get out of there and fast. Rasa-baka is going to come back,"** the crazy one-tail answered. Naruto sent him a mental nod before separating.

Naruto tried to focus his Byakugan on finding Rasa, but found that it wouldn't activate. Confused, he lurched to his feet and looked around, trying to find the Kazekage.

Because of his momentary lack of 360-degree vision, he was blindsided by Rasa's attack. A slam from the gold sent him flying into a building before falling to the ground. The plants were only milliseconds behind the speed of the gold.

"Gwah," Naruto choked out, wiping the green blood from his mouth. _"Naruto-kun! Let me take control. I'll get you and Gaara out of here, but you'll be unconscious for some time,"_ Kaguya's concerned voice requested. Naruto nodded painstakingly before quickly releasing his control over his body.

Kaguya's yōkai pulsed through her son faster and repaired his injuries. She looked up and saw the Kazekage walking calmly toward Gaara's prostrate form, the sand rising up to protect the injured and unconscious redhead.

Kaguya scowled. Switching quickly into Naruto's helix form she flew through the air, making the Kazekage dodge out of the way to avoid being hit and backing up. She glanced at him before forming above Gaara, dropping down and picking him up.

Looking away from the Kazekage she raised Naruto's hand, channeling her and the contribution from her husband's energy into Naruto's forehead. The young Rinne-Sharingan opened in a pulse of magnificent power and began spinning quickly.

" _Yomotsu Hirasaka!_ " she cried out, and before her, a black rift opened in the air. As it slid open, a black expanse was visible within. Rasa's eyes widened. He slung his gold dust forward in an attempt to stop them from entering what he assumed was a portal.

It was too late. Kaguya jumped through the gateway, pulling Gaara and his sand through the portal before it slid shut. The gold dust slamming into where it was just a second later.

"Damn it!" Rasa cursed. 'I shouldn't have played with them…' Lamenting, he turned and stomped toward the tower, his gold filtering out of the ground and back into the pouches on his belt.

With Naruto

A black portal slid open above the grassy ground, and Naruto fell through in a heap, followed by Gaara and his sand. Naruto groaned, his spinning Rinne-Sharingan closing. Flopping over, Naruto looked at the dark night sky and noticed the trees around him.

'Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san,' Naruto mumbled out before darkness overcame him, He passed out a moment later. Kaguya smiled from within the seal, glad to be able to help her son. _'They never stood a chance. Even with all of Naruto's powers, he doesn't yet equal the power of a Kage,'_ Kaguya thought. She smiled as she felt her husband's natural presence move to Naruto's location in the forest.

The trees gained more color, the leaves rustled in the air and the animals chirped happily to feel the presence of the Kaminoki. Kaguya sensed the outside world as she observed vines and plants come out of the ground, forming a dome over Naruto and Gaara's forms. The grass covering the ground became fuller and softer, creating a silky resting place for the two young and battered boys.

With the Ame Orphans

"Ugh… where am I?" Nakada groaned. Sitting up, he held his head. His senses suddenly came into focus as he smelled food. Opening his eyes slowly, he took in his surroundings.

It was dark, but he could see a campfire about a dozen feet from him. He was partly in a sleeping bag, but he could see three people sitting cross-legged around the fire, eating a meal. Nakada's eyes narrowed. Unable to make out the people in their dark clothing, he tried to quietly slip out of the sleeping bag and make a run for it. It wouldn't be the first time he had been kidnapped.

"Nakada, there is no need to fear." He froze and turned to the voice. Seeing the man directly across the fire looking at him, he recognized his red hair and violet eyes, and, for some reason, he felt a sense of familiarity with him.

"I... you..! You were there when…" Nakada paused, looking unsure for a moment. "Oh yeah, Konan-chan protected me from the red-eyed woman," he said slowly as he stitched his memories back together. At his announcement one of the other figures turned, and he could make out her face.

"Konan-chan! You're here!" Nakada said joyfully, running over and sitting next to her.

"Hello Nakada-kun," she replied, a smile on her face. Nakada smiled back, "Umm, Konan-chan thank you for saving me. But where are we? Did you kidnap me?" Nakada suddenly looked afraid as he realized that he didn't actually have that much to go on to trust her.

Konan frowned before turning to the red-haired man. Getting his cue, he coughed and drew Nakada's attention to him.

"Hello, Nakada. My name is Nagato Uzumaki, and I am your cousin." Nakada's eyes widened majorly, 'I've got a cousin! I'm not alone!' Nakada nearly screamed in excitement, running around the fire and bowling into Nagato, nearly knocking him over.

From the sidelines, the orange-haired man chuckled at his friend's misfortune. He was happy to see Nakada so energetic, though all three of them knew it was a mask.

"Yes, yes, Nakada. I am your cousin on your mother's side." Nagato tried to calm the hyper boy. Setting him down beside him he got Nakada to quiet down slightly.

"If you're my cousin Nagato-itoko, where have you been?" Nakada asked curiously, his innocent violet eyes staring into Nagato's equally purple ones.

Nagato sighed. "I have been leading my village. When I left you six years ago, you were a baby, and the Hokage promised to look after you. I came yesterday to introduce myself to you. Instead, we found you being chased and beaten, so we stepped in," Nagato explained, getting a nod from Nakada.

"Wait, you rule a village?" Nakada asked excitedly.

Nagato nodded. "And you are coming with us to live there, the Hokage _approved_ it," Nagato replied. Nakada's eyes widened, and he missed the venomous tone in Nagato's voice. "I get to come live with you and Konan-chan and… and…" Nakada trailed off as he looked curiously at the silent, third member of the group.

Realizing he was being spoken to, Yahiko grinned and waved. "Hello, Nakada! My name is Yahiko. I'm a friend of Nagato and Konan-chan," he stated, getting a happy nod from Nakada.

"Yeah, and Yahiko-nii-san!" Nakada exclaimed, turning back to Nagato and entirely missing Yahiko choke on his drink when Nakada called him 'nii-san.' After he stopped coughing, Yahiko smiled at the young red-headed boy.

"We are going to train you, Nakada. Then, if you want to go back to Konoha, you can. But that can wait for now," Nagato said, rubbing Nakada's head and getting a small glare from the boy.

For the rest of the night, Nakada got to know his new family. He learned that Nagato was a powerful shinobi and the leader of Amegakure and that his likes were rain, training, and his friends. Konan was a powerful shinobi as well, and she liked paper, origami, and her friends. She'd also teased Nakada saying she preferred whiskered boys.

But, over the course of the night, Nakada hit it off the best with Yahiko. Yahiko loved pranking, water, and ramen. Two of Nakada's favorite things! In fact, Yahiko had some ramen with him, and they ate the food of the gods together.

Eventually, though, Nakada's weariness came forth. He laid down on the ground next to the fire and fell asleep.

"When he is older we will tell him everything about his parents. I don't trust the old fool to fulfill even that," Nagato said, staring at the sleeping form of his cousin. 'I will protect you now Nakada. You are my last remaining family, and I won't let any more harm come to you.'

"I agree Nagato-baka. We will need to figure out if he inherited his parents' Sharingan. He might also have the Uzumaki chains like you do," Yahiko mused, getting a small glare from Nagato for the nickname he had for him. Yahiko pretended not to notice.

Konan sighed before speaking. "First, we will need to help Nakada out from behind his mask. He has gone through a lot of abuse. He's not really happy, but is pretending to be to protect himself from being hurt," she said softly, her amethyst eyes gazing fondly upon the red-headed whiskered boy. Both Nagato and Yahiko nodded before falling back into silence.

Next day in Konoha

"WHAT?!" Tsume yelled. Out of the multitude of people in the room, she was the first to react. Shooting out of her chair and glaring daggers at the Hokage, her fangs and claws elongated.

Sarutobi quietly sighed, not offering any defense. He had just told the entire council about Nakada being taken by Nagato and his companions. The response was as he'd imagined. It only took a moment after Tsume's reaction for the whole council room to fall into anarchy. Only a few people remained calm. That was not surprising as the Hyūga and Uchiha clan heads rarely showed emotion anyway.

Sarutobi declined to answer questions until the room settled down, feeling the headache he had since this morning pounding from the noise.

"So… let me get this straight... _you_ let three unknown ninjas come into this village and walk out with our most powerful weapon... without a fight?" Danzo accused, his one visible eye narrowed at the Third.

"They are not unknown. As some of you know, Nakada is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi paused to let this bombshell set in for those that didn't already know.

"Nagato, the red-haired shinobi, was here the night the Kyūbi attacked." Sarutobi was cut off by Yoshiro, one of the Civilian Council members. "So he was the one that made the Kyūbi attack?" he shouted.

The entire rest of the council turned and glared at the man, the message very clear: shut up.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and explained, "Nagato, with his two friends, Yahiko and Konan helped Minato to seal the Kyūbi in baby Nakada. The sealing took Minato's life as he used a special type of seal called the Reaper Death Seal." After a pause, Sarutobi continued. "If Nakada decides to return to this village in five years, and I can't blame him if he doesn't, by then he will know who his parents were."

"Minato's father, I don't know who he is, apparently trained Nagato and his friends in the Land of Rain. When Minato's father died, the three felt indebted to the man and came to Konoha to introduce themselves to the Fourth. They happened to arrive as the Kyūbi was attacking." All in the room listened intently, as no one had known what all had really happened that night. Sarutobi decided that the information about Minato's father and brother, as well as having the Sharingan, didn't need to be shared.

"Nagato delivered Kushina's and Minato's bodies, along with Nakada, to the Hokage tower. Minato had left me a scroll, which I read, explaining what had happened and asking me to take care of Nakada." Sarutobi sighed deeply here. "I promised to do so, and the next day when I found Nagato staying in a hotel, he made me promise again to look after his cousin." At this, the entire room displayed a variety of shocked expressions.

"Nagato was very adamant about protecting Nakada, even wanting to take him back with him to Amegakure. I persuaded him to let Nakada stay in his home village, promising to look after the boy." Sarutobi held his head in dismay at this point before continuing.

"I failed in taking care of Nakada. Entirely failed. I went about introducing him to the village entirely the wrong way." At this point Tsume huffed, having stated that exact thing herself years ago. Sarutobi grimaced.

"Nagato had told me that he would eventually return to Konoha. He would introduce himself to young Nakada as his cousin, train him and try to be a part of his life." Sarutobi paused. "They arrived yesterday to find Nakada being beaten mercilessly by many villagers and two of my own Jounin…"

Hyūga Hiashi spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "Who were these Jounin, if I may, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Kurenai Yuhi, and my son Asuma Sarutobi." The reaction in the room was immediate. While the entire Civilian Council had not cared one bit about the child being beat all those years, they were clearly regretting their attitude in light of the now possible consequences heading their way. The Shinobi Council collectively dropped their jaws, stunned at the two who had been named. In the shadows of the room, a purple-haired ANBU wearing a purple Neko mask stumbled in shock and disbelief. All of the ANBU swiftly got control of themselves and shifted back into that emotionless mentality that they were trained for.

"Nagato came to my office in a rage, the ANBU trying to stop him. Once I realized who it was, I let him in." Sarutobi seemed to physic himself up before continuing. "Nagato was mad, and rightfully so. He immediately attacked and accused me of breaking my promise, which I had done. He didn't stop until eight of my ANBU intervened and positioned themselves between us."

"At that point, Nagato declared that he was taking Nakada back with him to Amegakure and that in five years, if Nakada wanted to return, he would bring him back."

Sarutobi's voicetrailed off before raising his head, regret clear in his eyes. "I had to let them go. Nagato is a kage level shinobi, and both Yahiko and Konan are S-ranked. A war with Amegakure would not end well for us regardless if we won." Sarutobi paused, "besides, he was right. I had no more right to Nakada. I had failed my promises to Minato."

At this, Sarutobi fell silent and stared at the table in front of him. The Shinobi and Civilian councils processing his words. Danzo didn't let any emotion show on his face, but he was cursing his luck on the inside. 'If I had gotten to the Kyūbi brat faster I could have trained him to be a ROOT shinobi…'

Tsume scoffed loudly before slamming her chair back and leaving the council room. That seemed to signify the end of the meeting so, one by one, all the council members filed out.

Uchiha Fugaku stared at the Hokage for some time before getting up and leaving. 'This only goes to prove that the Hokage is weak. It is time to step up the plans to put the Uchiha in control,' he thought to himself.

Tsume stormed down the halls in a rage, quickly leaving the Hokage tower before heading toward her compound. While externally she was angry, and indeed she was, she was also worrying about Nakada. She and Kushina had been good friends. 'I wonder if Sarutobi will tell Nakada's godparents, though that moron, Jiraiya, is as much to blame for this as Sarutobi.'

Nakada's Apartment

In the shadows created by the moonlight streaming in through the broken and cracked window, a man with spiky white hair could be made out. Kakashi Hatake stood in the middle of what was Nakada's apartment... if the decrepit and falling apart place could even be called a living space.

Kakashi's one visible eye streamed tears down his mask as he looked at the complete dump that Nakada used to live in. Covering the walls were graffiti and scathing profanities directed at Nakada "the demon."

The door was barely holding on by a hinge, apparently having been attacked by an ax at some point. But that didn't compare to the inside of the room. Trash was spread evenly across the floor as if someone had pulled it all out and fished through it. It was evident that Nakada had been trying to collect anything of value with which to make some money. Nakada didn't even have something that looked remotely like a bed. Instead, the small indent of his body could be seen upon a pile of trash bags in a corner. It was hard to distinguish the rooms, and what Kakashi suspected was the kitchen was instead a destroyed mess of metal and wood, cabinets obviously ripped out of the walls and broken to bits.

Kakashi sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry Nakada. Even though I knew you were Minato-sensei's son, I still never came and cared for you. I could have adopted you, I should have, damn what the Council would say. I hope one day that you can forgive me." Kakashi fell to his knees and cried, realizing his utter failure to his sensei.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **This chapter as been updated by meh Beta Reader, thank you!  
In the last version of this chapter, I left a threat about Yaoi and making you read it if you don't review.**

 ** _It still applies._ **


	6. Chapter 5: Bloody Rain Massacre

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'I think the cake is better than pie.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Soup is excellent… mmm… tomatoes'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Bloody Rain Massacre**

Naruto groaned, cracking his pale pupil-less eyes he observed the leaves on the curved ceiling, the light filtering through the branches and vines. Naruto's eyes pulsed and he examined his surroundings from his spot on the ground.

He was in the middle of a vast forest, plant and animal life surrounding the plant dome that he was inside. Outside the dome he discovered Gaara, gazing at a small campfire. 'Gaara!' Naruto sat up suddenly but stopped when his head flared in pain.

" _Don't overwork yourself Naruto-kun, you're Rinne-Sharingan was not ready to perform that technique."_ Naruto heard his mother's berating and worried tone, 'Hello mother,' Naruto answered, getting to his feet gradually and walking toward the vine wall that retracted out of his way as he heard his mothers good morning.

As the vines retracted, Gaara looked over and saw his friend walk out of the dome, nodding he turned back to the fire, rotating a small rabbit on a stick. Gaara's clothes were soaked in blood, and there was a large hole In the cloth on his chest and back where he had been impaled.

"Glad to see your okay Gaara," Naruto said, sitting down next to the redhead on the grass.

"Thanks to you, Shukaku told me you used one of your mother's abilities to teleport us," Gaara replied, turning slightly and looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, but my body wasn't ready for it." Naruto winced, "How long have I been out?"

"A week, it took Shukaku two days to fully heal the hole in my chest." Was Gaara's emotionless reply, Naruto moved his elbow on to his knee, supporting his chin.

"Well, obviously our escape didn't work quite like we would've liked… Anyway, do you want me to unseal our supplies?" Naruto asked, seeing the assortment of things Gaara had created while waiting for Naruto to wake up. There was a small rock table, fire pit, and Gaara had also constructed a spit on which to cook animals over, on the rocky table there sat several bowls and cups made of sand.

"Yes please," Gaara replied, Naruto nodded and concentrated his chakra in his palm. The next moment there was a puff of smoke and when it faded Naruto was holding a large scroll in his lap.

Naruto handed the scroll to Gaara who unrolled it and unsealed a change of clothes and some food. Walking a ways off sand rose around Gaara in a small dome as he changed.

Naruto felt his stomach grumble, getting up and walking over to the scroll he unsealed some food and cooking supplies. When Gaara came back, he found Naruto had moved his fully cooked rabbit off to the side and was now cooking soup in a pot.

Gaara moved his sand through the air to the cooked rabbit that Naruto's plants were holding, once taking it from the plants they receded into the ground. Gaara transferred the rabbit over to the table where he proceeded to prepare it. Gaara had learned a lot from Shukaku over the last week while waiting for Naruto to wake up, including how to hunt and cook food, surprisingly the raccoon was quite good at such things.

Naruto walked over a moment later with the pot, putting it down between them on the table, sitting cross-legged on the rocky surface. Gaara watched fascinated as Naruto held his hands apart for a few moments, slowly a simple gray bowl formed in between his hands on the table, Naruto took a deep breath before holding his hand out. A couple of moments later a grey spoon appeared. Satisfied Naruto distributed some soup into his bowl before beginning to eat.

Gaara rose an eyebrow, as he finished cutting up the rabbit his sand grabbed the ladle and distributed some of the soup into his own bowl made of sand, afterward, a spoon made of sand appeared within the container as well. Gaara finished with the rabbit and took a bite of the meat before beginning to eat his soup.

Naruto's eyes blanked as he ate his food slowly, enjoying the taste of the soup. 'Kaa-san, do you know where we are?' Naruto questioned, _"That would be a better question for your father, while I did transport you I was just trying to get you out of there,"_ Kaguya replied.

Naruto nodded, and the next moment he felt his father's presence in his mind, information about the shape of the world and where he was on it came to his head immediately. 'Thank you Tou-san, Kaa-san.' Naruto received a feeling of happiness from both his parents in return.

When his eyes refocused, he found Gaara looking at him expectantly. "We are at the border between the Land of Rain and the Land of Wind," Naruto answered Gaara's unspoken question, getting a nod from the boy.

"Are our priorities still the same?" Gaara asked, pulling off another bite of meat from the rabbit." Naruto nodded, "Yes, the Nibi is still the first thing on the list, Mother says that absorbing will be less painful if down in order of the tails."

"We are going through Rain, Grass and Waterfall territory before we get to Cloud village," Naruto said before taking another spoonful of soup. Gaara nodded without looking up, continuing eating.

Around 15 minutes later they both stood and cleaned up the camp, the wooden vine dome receding back into the ground. Naruto sealed the large scroll with their possessions into himself again. They both set out in the direction of the Land of Rain, traveling away from the Land of Wind and Suna.

Several days later

Naruto and Gaara walked calmly through the trees, having made good progress through the Land of Rain, Naruto guessed it would take a couple weeks at the pace they had been going before reaching the cloud village. While Naruto and Gaara were both powerful for their age, they weren't as fast as Jounin, well, Naruto was if he used his Helix. But then he would leave Gaara behind, and that would defeat the point.

As Naruto walked, he practiced creating a random assortment of objects out of his Chakra, trying to get the several minute creation time down. It now took him 30 seconds to a minute depending on how complicated what he was creating was.

Gaara besides him was working on creating a new technique he had come up with based on Naruto's Byakugan, it was incomplete, but by creating an eye of sand, he would close one of his own and be able to see out of it. Moving the eye around near him and seeing things usually hidden to him.

As they walked, Kaguya watched from within her mindscape, proud of her son for going out into the admittedly dark shinobi world in an attempt to learn and help others. _'He is going to lead the war against my family, and I am sure that he will win.'_ Kaguya thought, proud of her son and all that he has accomplished already. Gaara was a true friend and someone that truly valued and cared about Naruto, and Kaguya could tell that Naruto cared about Gaara. If it wasn't clear before Naruto awoke his Mangekyo Sharingan, then it definitely was after. _'Ahh, I'll need to explain that later, he probably doesn't remember using the Sharingan and Mangekyo.'_ Kaguya mused.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking, staring off blankly. Gaara didn't notice for a moment, continuing walking for a couple of feet before turning and staring at the stock still Naruto for a couple of moments.

Gaara said nothing, waiting for his friend to finish talking to his parents. Naruto blinked, his pale eyes coming into focus and turning to him.

"Tou-san says that the Gobi is nearby and in trouble, he thinks we ought to go over there and help if possible," Naruto said, Gaara only nodded, waiting until Naruto leaped off into the trees before following after them. It took them about an hour of their fastest travel before they arrived at a pathway of sorts.

In front of them for several yards, the trees were all torn up in a line, starting from the right and going to the left. Naruto raised a clipped circular eyebrow at the strange sight, tempted to follow the path to see where it led, but he continued on forward across the gap in the trees toward where his father sensed the Gobi.

A couple of minutes later Naruto heard the rumble of a jutsu and saw a giant wave of water over the treetops. A loud roar of pain followed it directly afterward. Naruto and Gaara shared a look before stopping on the branches of the trees at the edge of a large mostly destroyed clearing.

Within the clearing things were grim for the 5-tails, he had been battling his opponent all day, having been cornered by his opponent with a massive barrier that prevented him from using his immense speed to escape. While his opponent wasn't in the best of shape, Gobi was suffering many injuries and had shrunk down to the size of a small horse, his chakra being expended almost entirely in the long battle with the man in front of him.

Said shinobi was wearing a black cape with a hood that came up over his head and hair, the lower half of his face obscured in the same black material, around his neck was wrapped a blue scarf with the Kanji for 5 on each end. His eyes were his jacket was dark blue with long sleeves, on his hands were two light blue gloves that ended like claws. Around his waist in a tilted slant was a dark yellow belt that had pouches attached to it in the back. He wore aqua colored baggy pants that ended in his high black boots. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed with his Byakugan that the man was soaking wet, continually dripping water onto the ground.

" _Water Gun: Two Guns!_ " The man shouted, pointing a pointer finger from each hand toward the limping form of the smaller Gobi.

The horse-like dolphin's eyes widened, seeing the two water bullets fly through the air toward him. The Gobi got to his feet and tried to move as quickly as he could out of the way. He dodged the first one, but the mysterious man had predicted that and the second bullet flew toward where he now was. The Gobi's eyes widened, wrapping his tails in front of him in a makeshift shield.

Before the bullet reached the Gobi, it impacted a wall of plants and sand, stopping it in its tracks. The hooded man's eyes narrowed, looking around the clearing trying to find whoever defended his prey.

"Come out before I come and find you!" The man yelled, his purple eyes shifting around the trees. The next moment he watched as two boys appeared before the miniature Gobi. His keen purple eyes alighted on the admittedly strange looking duo. The one on the right had remarkably pale skin and two horns coming from each side of his head, the man's eyes narrowed as he saw the strange looking boys eyes, two pale pupil-less orbs glaring at him. The boy also had clipped circular eyebrows and wore a white kimono with a light green sash. The man was surprised to see a boy so young with white hair, which was shaggy and long, a bandaged bang coming of the boys face.

The other boy was not as interesting but still intriguing. Red hair with somewhat bloodshot green eyes, the boy had the Kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. The man watched as sand flowed out of the large gourd on the boys back, it swirling around him menacingly. The Gobi's tails flared and were about to attack the boys when it suddenly stopped and apparently visibly relaxed, confusing the man.

"Get out of here brats." The man threatened, raising his hands slightly. The pale boy only narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?" The one with horns asked, his hand raising slightly as well.

The blue hooded man declined to answer, rushing forward a blade of water formed in his hand. Naruto was surprised to see that this man who was strong enough to fight the Gobi was not moving all that quickly. 'He must be tired, we can most likely scare him off or possibly defeat him.' Naruto mused, turning to Gaara he got a nod.

" _Great Explosion!_ " Naruto yelled, throwing his hand forward toward the rapidly approaching man. A massive explosion of black and white chakra went off directly in front of the approaching man. Gaara narrowed his eyes, wondering if the man survived Naruto-nii's attack.

"Well, well, you have some power I'll admit." Gaara was surprised to see the man reform out of water a couple of feet away from the decently sized crater. Naruto's expression didn't change from the blank look he'd had since appearing, having already seen the man shift into water as the explosion happened with his Byakugan.

" _Naruto-kun, you need to get this man away or escape with Kokuō."_ Kaguya's voice resounded in Naruto's mind, he sent back a mental nod.

The soaking wet masked man decided not to wait around anymore. Firing off several large balls of water towards the boys, ' Let's try intimidation then.' Naruto thought grimly.

The next moment massive amounts of plants, towering trees, and roots burst out of the ground, slicing and exploding the globes of water with relative ease before sliding in and out of the field toward the shinobi. Naruto noticed his Kirigakure headband, observing the cut through it.

The man's purple eyes widened, seeing the massive literal forest growing toward him. He called upon all his remaining energy as he was already very exhausted from the long battle with the Bijuu.

He dodged out of the way of the vines, then quickly dissolved into water as a spike of sand attempted to impale him. The man scowled, feeling his already very depleted chakra reserves from battling the Gobi for so long.

Naruto reached out his other hand toward the man in the blue clothes, having failed intimidation he was going to do his best to kill the man attacking the Gobi. Naruto reached out for the man's chakra, feeling it much weaker than his own.

The man's eyes widened as he felt a grip around his chakra, jumping back immediately he dissolved into water before disappearing into the ground. Naruto lost his grip on the man's chakra pool as it separated into thousands of droplets when he dissolved.

"Hmm…" was all Naruto said as he turned to the Gobi, but watching the man filter through the dirt away from them through the back of his head. Gaara turned away from the destruction they had caused a moment later, his face back into his emotionless expression.

"Are you okay Kokuō-san?" Naruto asked, getting a shaky nod from the weakened Gobi, Naruto's pale eyes met the Gobi's blue-red ringed eyes and **"Hello Naruto-sama,"** Came the calm male voice of Kokuō inside Naruto's head.

Gaara watched as the horse sized Gobi and Naruto had a mental conversation, both their eyes glazing over familiarly. Gaara patiently waited until they were finished. A few minutes later Naruto gained a frown before his eyes regained his focus.

Naruto turned to Gaara, "The Gobi is going to travel with us for now until he regains his power; apparently the Bijuu can naturally be at this size as well." Gaara simply nodded, absorbing the information and filing it away.

Naruto suddenly turned and stared out into the forest, Gaara could distinctly hear him mutter "Dang it I wasn't looking… again!"

"Gaara we are surrounded." There was a pause as he narrowed his eyes, "All of them are rain ninja, don't attack." Gaara only nodded, his sand swirling around him protectively.

"State your name and your purpose for being here, you are trespassing in rain territory." Gaara's eyes moved to the source of the voice, a ninja garbed in grey pants with a purple shirt, on top of that he wore a grey flak jacket and an Amegakure headband was on the back haired man's forehead.

"Let us go, and you can all live," Gaara replied, his voice empty and emotionless.

"Who does the brat think he is huh?" One of the Ame Shinobi on a nearby tree yelled, getting a round of laughter from the 30 or so Ame shinobi surrounding them.

"You will come with us to the Amekage, and he will decide what to do with you." The first shinobi ordered, eyeing them carefully.

"Oh, can we just get a break!" Naruto groaned, pulling the shinobi's attention to him, some ignorant shinobi gasping at his strange alien appearance. Naruto tilted his head toward his friend, establishing a connection with him.

'Do we go with them?' Gaara heard Naruto's voice within his mind, 'Is there backup coming?' Was the redhead's reply. Naruto turned his pale eyes toward the direction the shinobi came from, his vision expanding dramatically. 'Yes, a lot more, the barrier must have dropped at some point in Kokuō's battle with the blue man.'

'Then we go with them, we might be able to defeat them all, but trying to move the wounded 5 tails with us and escape is too much.' Was Gaara's analytic response, Naruto nodded in agreement to his friend's analysis of the situation.

"There is no need for fighting, we will come peacefully to your kage," Naruto called out, the Ame shinobi all dropping to the ground around them one by one. Naruto, Gaara, and the much smaller Gobi began walking toward the Village Hidden in The Rain, Naruto chuckled to himself at the comedy of their situation.

Before long they were joined by roughly another 50 Ame shinobi who joined their comrades in surrounding them. Naruto walked beside the somewhat limping Gobi, stroking the horse's horns in a calming manner, Kokuō nuzzled his head farther into his uncle's hand happily.

Amekage's office

The office of the Amekage was actually quite impressive, an elegant metal desk sat across the room from the sliding metal doors of his office. Along the walls were many works of art and he had two luxurious purple couches around the room, the office was themed in dark red and purple it seemed. Behind the Amekage was a wrap around wall of glass that could be blacked out with chakra. The ever falling rain of Amegakure beat against the window constantly, providing a soothing white noise to the room.

The Amekage was currently turned in his chair toward the window, watching blankly as the rain fell down the glass, his mind elsewhere. 'I wonder what that pulse of chakra was, it felt very similar to… hmm.' The Amekage sighed, glad that he had sent backup too the first 30 shinobi he had sent out in response to the chakra source in his borders.

The robed kage turned as he sensed another person enter the room via _shunshin._

"Lord Amekage, Sir!" The grey-haired Jounin saluted the violet-eyed man in kage robes sitting behind his desk.

"Yes? Report Wizohso." The Amekage said sternly, getting a nod from his subordinate.

"The shinobi you sent to the sight of the detected chakra pulse have returned, sir! No casualties and they brought two children… And sir, the 5-tail, Sir. In a smaller size…" The Amekage's eyes widened at the report, but he sensed that was not all.

"Continue."

The Jounin stiffened, "One of the two children is very strange," The Jounin shuddered slightly, causing his leader to raise an eyebrow. "He has two horns, white hair, and trimmed eyebrows, and sir he has no pupils, his eyes are entirely pale." The Jounin finished his report.

The Amekage steepled his fingers together, thinking. "Wizohso-san, bring them in."

"Hai, sir!" The jounin disappeared in a burst of smoke.

The Amekage turned to the one other occupant in the room, a 6-year-old red headed child with violet eyes like his own.

"Nakada-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my office for right now." The Amekage said kindly, getting a whine from the red-headed boy standing by his desk.

"Do I have to Nagato-sensei?" The boy whined playfully, causing Nagato to chuckle, "Well, you can stay but it could be dangerous, if something goes bad you are to leave by the secret exit immediately and go to Konan-chan, do you understand?" Nagato said sternly, getting a firm nod from his cousin. Nagato understood Nakada's want to meet these people, and apart of him just couldn't help granting Nakada's desires when he could.

A jounin appeared a moment later in a swirl of water, "Lord Amekage, you will have to come outside to meet them. The two children refuse to enter your office without the Gobi, and the Gobi is too large to enter the building, sir!" You could clearly hear the Jounin's slight amusement at delivering such an odd report.

"Understood, we are coming," Nagato replied, standing he began walking toward the doors to his office, followed closely by Nakada.

A couple of minutes later Nakada and his cousin entered into one of the biggest holding cells within the village. The village had put a lot of effort into industrialization, and therefore everything was made of metal.

Nagato chuckled as he heard Nakada complain for the millionth time about the rain. They turned a corner, and Nagato quickly took in the strange sight before him. In the middle of the large room lay the Gobi, it's five tails wrapped protectively around two children that were close to the age of Nakada. One was as his Jounin had described, the horned boy's pale eyes immediately connecting with his own upon his entrance.

Nagato was intrigued by the strange youth wearing a white kimono and green sash. His vision shifted to the other boy, a redhead with the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, the boy wore clothes that reminded him of Suna, and the large sand gourd he carried on his back confirmed his suspicions. Surrounding the strange intruders were around 70 of his shinobi.

Nagato moved inside of the perimeter his men had established, gesturing for Nakada to stay back.

"What are you doing in the Land of Rain?" Nagato's first impulse was that these were only children, but he had learned before that even children could be deadly opponents if underestimated, and the feeling he got from the pale boy only reinforced this belief.

"We were not staying, only passing through." The pale boy responded, Nagato turned to him and saw his eyes looking past him, following his eyesight he found it rested on his cousin, he moved protectively between him and Nakada.

"Hello Kyuubi," Nagato faltered, immediately glancing toward his cousin and seeing him confused over the boy's greeting. 'I need to explain that to him right after this.' Nagato thought.

The pale-eyed boy's eyes shifted back to him. He got the distinct impression the boy was looking through him at Nakada, 'Byakugan? He's from Konoha?'

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shiroi Oni, my friend here is Sandman and I assume you already know that this is the Gobi." Naruto gestured to the large horse Bijuu behind him, who only continued to stare at everyone in the room carefully.

"Nice to meet you... I am Uzumaki Nagato, the Amekage of the Rain Village." Nagato replied cautiously, his senses more focused on the two boys. He found them to have massive chakra reserves, the redhead had to contain a Bijuu to have that much, and the Shiroi Oni's chakra was utterly astounding. 'His chakra is so thick, potent...'

"Now that we have that out of the way," The one who introduced himself as Shiroi turned again toward Nakada, who had moved to be able to see the strange trio in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" Nagato pulled the pupil-less boy's attention back to him, he was deeply unsettled by the strange kid's fascination with his cousin.

"I would like to talk to the holder of the Kyuubi," Naruto replied evenly, Gaara stood to the side with his hands crossed, letting his brother handle this as he saw fit. Kokuō just watched, keeping an eye on as many shinobi as possible. He didn't like being in a small space, but he trusted h _is uncle._

"Why would you want to do that?" Nagato asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see. I am collecting all the Bijuu as is my right." Naruto replied, turning entirely back to the man in front of him.

"And how do you think you are going to manage that?" Nagato asked, genuinely curious and in slight disbelief, 'Though he has seemed to have tamed the Gobi.'

"Don't let my size fool you Amekage, there is a good reason for why I am searching for them. There isn't much that anyone can do to stop me from achieving my goal anyway. In the coming years, I _will_ find all the Bijuu." Naruto declared.

Nagato stared uncertainty at the young boy as he turned to Nakada once more, Nagato watched as his eyes glazed over for a couple of moments before refocusing, the one with the gourd had yet to move or visibly react since they entered the room.

"Hmm, it seems the Kyuubi is not yet awake." Naruto extended his hand toward Nakada who looked unsettled and bewildered. Nagato tensed, preparing for an attack of some kind.

"Come with us, we are creating a place for those that are scorned, hated, despised. A place where they can live in safety, love, and with those that are like them. A place where there is no judgment, no condemnation," Naruto stated. Nagato watched in horror as Nakada looked enticed by the offer.

"No! Nakada will stay here with me where he belongs! He will not go with you, and you aren't going anywhere! It's not often that a tailed beast waltzes into my village, I'll be taking it off your hands." Nagato growled, his brotherly instincts kicking in as he leaped between the strange pale child and his cousin. 'I will not let anyone take Nakada from me!' With that thought purple chains burst from his back, floating around him menacingly. Taking that as a signal all the Ame shinobi drew weapons and prepared to subdue the children, they could all feel the power the white-haired child emitted, and he was not to be taken lightly. They also had confidence in their leader to subdue the _Bijuu_ , which would flatten their village otherwise.

"Nii-san, it seems that we've overstayed our welcome, let's go." Nagato watched in as sand burst violently from the red head's gourd before flying across the ground toward the wall opposite from him, forcing his shinobi to leap out of the way or be caught.

The white-haired boy nodded before quickly extending his hand toward the now vacant wall. " _Ōkina bakuhatsu!_ " The wall exploded violently a second later in black and white smoke. Like an exploding tag had been activated on the wall. The chunks of wall flew across the room, a dust smoke screen rising up. Nagato was about to leap forward and attack when he heard a moan.

Turning quickly, he realized that Nakada had been nailed in the head with a large piece of stone and was bleeding profusely.

"Go, get them!" Nagato yelled distractedly, trying to stop the extreme bleeding coming from Nakada's head. Now regretting suppressing the Kyuubi as he had been working on Nakada's seal and making it where Naruto could actually speak to the Bijuu, he'd apparently messed something up with his first seal. Nagato planned to reveal to Nakada that he contained the Kyuubi in a few days and then enter his mindscape with him to meet the fox, though he would have to explain it sooner now.

In the raining streets of Amegakure, 3 bodies landed lightly on the ground, "My sand is not going to be very effective here," Gaara growled disappointedly, his one weakness by far was water, and it covered everything here.

"Looks like it's going to be a lot harder to get out of here than I thought. My explosion has alerted the two other powerful chakra signatures as I mentioned earlier, both are on their way. We need to move." Naruto replied sternly, both Gaara and the Gobi nodded, but before they moved they found themselves surrounded.

Plants burst from the ground and swatted a shuriken aside that was flying toward Naruto, Naruto turned and glared at the rain shinobi now surrounding them. His 360 degrees of vision saw Gaara besides him, a wall of wet sand erected in front of him, kunai and shuriken embedded in it. Behind him, he saw the Gobi snarling at the shinobi surrounding him, his tails moving around quickly, but still not as strong as they normally would be.

Naruto quickly observed the 80ish shinobi surrounding him, trying to come up with a solution to their predicament before the two rapidly approaching signatures appeared. He was surprised that the Amekage didn't follow them but was glad that he did not.

Kaguya watched from within the mindscape, she hadn't offered advice on what to do when the Ame shinobi first appeared, letting Naruto make his own choices and learn from them. But her musuko was in a pickle now, _"Naruto-kun, you know how you can feel their chakra pools? Try to feel them all and latch on to them."_ Naruto's eyes widened at his mother's order, 'But mother, I can't possibly wrestle away nearly 80 ninja's chakra at one time.' Naruto replied in confusion, the situation outside at a standstill.

 _"No, I want you to try something different, imagine your chakra physically connecting to them, then channel your father's senchakra into all their chakra pools, it should kill them all if you pour enough senchakra into it,"_ Kaguya explained, Naruto nodded, feeling his fathers approval of the plan and his father's unique energy filling his being.

Naruto raised his fist above his head, gaining the attention of everyone present. Channeling chakra to his hand, he directed almost 80 strings of chakra to fly through the air near instantly and latch themselves to the shinobi's chests. Before any could react or attempt to detach themselves from his chakra strings, he channeled his father's senchakra through the links.

" _Kaminoki: Uchinaru jiko no hakai (God Tree: Destruction of the Inner Self)!_ " Naruto called out, a split second later the air was filled with screams of horrific pain before they were brutally silence, their bodies deteriorating into the air. Civilians farther down the streets witnessed something that they had never seen before… red rain, the blood vaporized forms of the nearly 80 shinobi mixing with the ever falling rain of the village and raining down on the walls and street, covering it in blood.

Only one Shinobi managed to survive, being exceptionally talented in suppressing his chakra Naruto's technique had been unable to latch on too him. The dark brown haired chunin stared at Naruto's pale horned face, his own face entirely white in shock and horror, his body shaking with terror.

Naruto's pale eyes turned and entirely focused on the sole survivor of his massacre, making said man back up a couple of steps subconsciously.

"Tell everyone what you saw here… A young boy who made the sky rain red. Remember my name; I am the master of chakra, the second coming of the Kaminoki, the _Shiroi Oni_." Naruto turned as he was nuzzled by the Gobi, his eyes connecting with the large horse like Bijuu's.

" **I've got enough energy to carry you and your friend out of here."** Naruto nodded, 'Thank you, after that, we will find a place for you to rest and regain your strength.' The Gobi crouched down so that Naruto could climb onto his back.

"Get on Gaara," Naruto said, helping the red-headed boy up and seating him behind him. **"Hold on using Chakra Naruto-sama!"** Naruto heard in his mind, only having enough time to communicate the advice to his friend before the Gobi shot off down the streets in a speed blur. The sole survivor of the Massacre that would later be named collapsed to the ground in relief, his mind overloading in shock from the death of so many of his comrades. 'So effortlessly, so easily, He killed them all like flies.' The Chunin's thoughts became more and more fearful before he fainted on the ground. A moment later a man with orange hair materialized out of the water nearby.

Hours later

The survivor of the Shiro Oni's massacre woke up with a scream and frantically looked around the chamber, his nightmare filled sleep coming back to haunt him and making him think the boy with the pupil-less pale eyes was in the room with him. The chunin shuddered in fear, the pale horned face of the emotionless boy appearing before him. 'He can't be human! H-he can't... no please...'

A moment later the door to the room burst open, people in medic uniforms walking quickly to the hyperventilating patient's bedside. They did their best to calm the traumatized teen down but failing miserably. A moment later they injected him with a calming drug, knowing that Amekage-sama was coming and would want answers and he needed to be in a fit state to answer.

The man calmed down slowly, his breathing returning to normal but his eyes still containing that look of horror within them. Again the door to the room burst open, revealing an irked Amekage, his robes fluttering behind him as he walked quickly to the Chunin.

"Ahh, the survivor has finally awoken. Now I can finally get some answers." Nagato muttered toward the end to himself, his mind still processing the entire ordeal. He had just come from Nakada's hospital bed, the doctors telling him that Nakada would have a concussion and be out of it for several days.

The Chunin began shaking violently again, the medic's trying to hold him down and inject him with more calming medicine.

"What the hell is wrong with you Siko?" Nagato asked, trying to keep his anger and stress out of his voice, "What the hell happened?" The traumatized teen chunin's memory replayed the boy's last words.

"Th-that b-b-boy. H-he ki-killed everyone. Th-there w-was n-nothing left of them… just red." Siko said shakily, stammering through his words, his eyes unfocused.

"How the _hell_ is that possible! Who the hell was that boy?" Nagato nearly shouted, 'I'm saying that word a lot again…' Nagato had found that when he was particularly stressed, he favored the word 'hell' consistently, though that didn't matter at the moment.

"H-he s-said th-that his n-name was the Shiro Oni. H-he stuck h-his h-hand up in th-the air and strands of ch-chakra attached themselves to everyone, a s-second later they we-were gone, nothing left except for red…" The Chunin had the distinct look of reliving the entire memory, Nagato slapped his cheek, bringing him back to the present.

Siko gulped, trying to get himself under control, "After that, they both got on top of the Gobi, the next second they vanished." He got out, determined to at least finish his report. He could feel the darkness creeping up on him, the need to slip into the warm embrace of unconsciousness was overwhelming.

"Did he say where he was going?" Nagato pressed.

"N-no Amekage… sama." The mental trauma was too much for the teen shinobi, and he passed out on the hospital bed once more. Nagato stared thoughtfully at nothing for several moments.

"Take care of him, when he wakes up send him for mental therapy, the poor boy is going to need it," Nagato ordered before turning and walking briskly out of the room, heading toward his office. 'Whoever you are. _._. You will not be taking my cousin away from me!'

oOoOoOo

Kage's of a hidden village rarely leave their domain, since they were the most powerful shinobi it often left a large opening in the defenses of the village that enemies could exploit. The only situations where it was not frowned upon was when the Chunin exams were being hosted in a different hidden village, alliance talks and diplomatic missions.

Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't care about the formalities at the moment. When the request for a talk about trades and changing some things in their alliance had come from the Kazekage of Suna he had immediately set out as soon as possible. Wanting to get away from the village.

The situation in the village was… disastrous. The news that Nakada had left the village, and the subsequent information about his parents and that he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki had shocked Konoha to its core. Many villager and shinobi realizing their mistake. The village was part outraged, and in mourning, no one quite sure how to feel and turned their rampant emotions upon the Hokage, which he deserved, but that's beside the point.

Sarutobi had just reached the edge of the Suna village, surrounded on all sides by his 8 ANBU personal guard. Sarutobi noticed the distinct lack of sufficient guards at the gate as a Chunin approached them.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, Hokage-dono." The Suna Chunin bowed before leading them into the village and toward the Kazekage Tower, "Lord Kazekage is expecting you inside." The Chunin gestured toward the doorway and moved out of the way. Sarutobi motioned for his ANBU to wait outside the Kazekage's office before walking inside.

"Ahh, greetings Hokage-dono, thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice." The Kazekage gave a slight bow of his head.

"Thank you for your kind invitation Kazekage-dono, I had time free, so I felt that coming as soon as possible would be best," Sarutobi replied, sitting in the red chair in front of the Kazekage's desk.

Sarutobi and Rasa talked for around an hour about the new trade routes between the villages and slight changes in their treaty between the two neighboring lands.

As the conversation came to a comfortable lull, Sarutobi decided to ask something that had been bothering him.

"Pray tell, where most of your shinobi are? I saw as I walked through the village that there was hardly any high-level ninja present, mostly Chunin and Genin." Sarutobi asked in an off-handed way, not wanting to come across as digging for information. The Kazekage waved his hand, sighing heavily.

"They're dead, around 30 of my more higher ranking shinobi were all killed a couple of weeks ago." Rasa sighed, Sarutobi's eyebrow raised in interested at who could kill off that many shinobi.

Sarutobi was somewhat put off when Rasa didn't continue on, but understanding that this was possibly a confidential matter he changed the subject.

With Naruto  
3 days later

Naruto sat cross-legged against a tree as he continued to practice his unique abilities with his bloodline. He was trying a new branch of the Shinobi arts, but with his own spin on it, Genjutsu. The difference between his Genjutsu and others was that he genuinely manipulated the chakra directly into someone's senses, while this had a range of benefits, it has it's downsides as well.

Naruto didn't actually know any Genjutsu's, which meant he had no sort of preset illusion to work with, having to start entirely from scratch and concentrate on manipulating the chakra. This made his illusions much harder to break, but he could lose concentration and drop the Genjutsu prematurely.

Naruto's eyes were also different as he stared at his chakra flowing lazily through the air around him, instead of his usual pale, pupil-less orbs. He had two three tomoe Sharingan watching the chakra flow, which helped him to control the chakra easier.

After their escape from Amegakure, the Gobi had run quite far, traveling the remaining distance between Amegakure and the border with the Land of Grass. The Gobi had collapsed afterward in complete exhaustion, and they'd set up camp.

Naruto with the help of his father had constructed a large dome of vines and trees. Three trees were in a triangle and leaned together, their branches interlocking and creating support for the vines to latch on. Within the dome there were sizeable fluorescent flower bulbs that lit up the interior, he'd made the grass much softer inside the dome. They'd then helped the Kokuō inside, and the Bijuu promptly fell asleep on the soft grass.

Since then the horse like Bijuu had woken up a couple of times but mostly slept. Naruto and Gaara had agreed to stay here for a month or so before continuing on toward Cloud village. Much had happened in their travels thus far, and Naruto had relied on his parents to get him out of sticky situations multiple times. Both Gaara and Naruto felt the need to get stronger in their personal skills.

Naruto sighed and released his control over his chakra, absorbing it back into his body. Staring out over the clearing he saw Gaara once again working on his third eye jutsu. Sitting near the smoldering smoking remains of their fire from last night. They had both woken up early in the morning and begun training.

"Gaara, I'm going to go to that nearby village I saw and buy more food, we are getting low on provisions," Naruto said, obtaining a nod from his red-haired companion who had two fingers covering one eye, Naruto was amused to watch the eyeball of sand above the boy turn to him and whirl around.

Naruto walked into the plant hut like dome, seeing the Gobi once again sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. Naruto smiled, glad to have been able to help Kokuō, the horse hadn't decided if he wanted to continue traveling with them, but he hadn't been awake very much lately to think about it either.

Naruto walked over to where their large scroll sat in the grass that covered the floor of the dome, placing his hand on the seal he summoned their bag of money in a puff of smoke, a moment later the bag disappeared into his hand.

Naruto quickly left the dome, Gaara giving him a nod as he 'blew' away into a black and white smoke in the silent wind that filtered through the trees farther into the Land of Grass.

Naruto skimmed swiftly across the ground, finding the main road a couple of minutes later. As he continued toward the village he ran into small assemblies of civilians, and even a Kumo team made up of a Jounin, and three genins, one of them had a lollipop in his mouth.

Naruto reared farther into the air above the main road as he entered the quaint village, spotting a shop he coasted his smoky form within a nearby alleyway before reforming from the smoke in the darkness of the alley.

Naruto was about to walk out into the street before he paused. He began to mold his chakra to his will with relative ease and slowly a large white baggy hood formed from the collar of his Kimono, it built up the back of his head before coming over and covering his horns, next a white face mask that came up to his nose crawled up his face.

Satisfied with his 'disguise' Naruto walked out into the street and into the shop to buy supplies. When Naruto exited the last store he wished to enter he had several things sealed back within his arm, mostly food, but he'd also bought a few more sealing scrolls in case Gaara wanted some of his own, a detailed road map of the Land of Grass that travelers often used and a new bingo book.

" _Naruto-kun, have you thought about how your village will be run? Where it will be?_ " Kaguya's voice asked in his head, Naruto was pleasantly surprised by his mother's sudden voice, she often didn't speak unless spoken to, silently watching over him.

'I have, I've decided that some of the techniques I have with this bloodline will become common knowledge to my shinobi. I'm still thinking about where to put my village, my hope is I find a place on these travels.' Was Naruto's reply, Kaguya was about to respond when Naruto heard something that drew both their attention away.

"Freak! Get out of here! Why do you keep coming back? No one likes you!" A boys voice yelled not far from Naruto, his interested peaked Naruto activated his eyes with a pulse of chakra. His vision flying through the streets of the village, a moment later he found a group of boys, in front of the kids was a girl about 4 years old crying.

Naruto's anger spiked, dissolving into a black and white mist in the middle of the street faster than he ever had before and drawing gasps from the civilians around him he flew through the crowds, sliding between people with ease in his smoky state.

Not a moment later Naruto reformed from the smoke behind the group of 3 boys that were bullying a small girl.

"What's going on here?" Naruto's voice held a dangerous tone, all 3 boys turned toward him, feeling his angry aura and Naruto's now red 3 tomoe Sharingan spinning menacingly. None of the boys replied, fearful of the boy that had magically appeared in the white robes.

Not getting an answer Naruto walked right past them all and knelt beside the sobbing girl, she had light blue hair with a simple garb which was frayed around the edges.

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned kindly, putting his hand on her back and trying to comfort her. The girl's head hung low, Naruto couldn't see her face, but he could hear her calming down slightly, he heard her sniff, but she didn't respond.

Angry at the boys for bullying someone defenseless, something he was against. He turned and glared with his spinning Sharingan at the 3 boys. "Scram!" Naruto snarled out, only one backed up slowly before turning tail and running away quickly, Naruto's keen eyes saw the two remaining boys faces go pale.

"Someone mind telling me _why_ you were picking on this girl?" Naruto asked, his voice transmitting his message clear, 'answer incorrectly and you will regret it.' One of the boys gulped loudly before responding, his eyes unable to leave the glowing red ones from the darkness inside the scary boys white hood.

"She… She… wears stupid clothes, and she hasn't got any eyes!" He said, immediately knowing the robed in white newcomer was not happy.

" _Genjutsu: Sharingan!_ " Naruto said calmly andthe vision of the two boy's became black. A pair of red eyes filled their view, they were afraid… so so very afraid of the eyes, the eyes that held death and destruction. The next moment their vision returned, they turned tail and running both boys disappeared around the corner of the street seconds later.

"Hey, it's okay now, they're gone now." Naruto tried to comfort the crying girl, giving her a small hug without being too assuming Naruto rubbed her back as she calmed down. Naruto directed his arm behind them, concentrating he formed chakra into an uncomplicated grey bench, he lifted the girl to her feet before sitting down on the new seat with her.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes with the girl, he honestly felt he needed to stay and talk to her, help her back home possibly if she wished.

"Thank you, mister," The girl finally spoke, sniffing a few times and rubbing her eyes from the tears.

"You're welcome, I've been bullied before, so I know how it feels. What's your name, mine is Naruto." Naruto replied, the girl turned and took in Naruto's masked face, obscured by the white material of his hood and face mask. Naruto was able to see her face, the first thing his now pale eyes taking in were her eyes, they were completely blank. Not like the Byakugan which had an iris just no pupil, her's were entirely white, bare, and silver tinted. Naruto rose a clipped eyebrow at what he was seeing.

"My name is Rei," Naruto nodded, smiling behind his mask. Somehow Rei must have seen or sensed his smile because she smiled back at him.

"Rei is a nice name," Naruto commented, getting an enthusiastic nod of agreement from the small girl.

"Rei, why were those kids picking on you? Was it because of your eyes?" Naruto inquired, wondering what her side of things was like, he saw her stiffen, having backed up respectfully when she stopped crying.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rei if that's what's scaring you," Naruto reassured the blue haired girl, she visibly relaxed.

"Yes… people seem to want to stay away from me and my grandmother, my eyes are different than everyone else's, my grandmother knows why but she won't tell me." Rei said sadly, trailing off to a whisper at the end but Naruto still heard her.

 _"Naruto-kun, she has the Clear Eye, a Kekkei Genkai I 'invented' as a counter to the Byakugan and Sharingan, I'll tell you more about it later, you should offer to take her home,"_ Kaguya said, getting a mental nod and thanks from her son.

"Come on, I'll take you home Rei-san. Where do you live?" Rei seemed to look through the darkness obscuring his face for a couple of moments before coming to a decision.

"I'm not allowed to show people the way to where I live, but I feel like I can trust you." Rei seemed to nod to herself before hopping off the seat, Naruto smiled, following after her. The bench dissolved into chakra and reabsorbed into Naruto.

He sped up, walking beside the younger girl, he was surprised when she grabbed his pale hand and led him through the streets and alleyways of the village. Before long they came to a narrow alley, a door that seemed to be so old it was rotting and looked ready to crumble at the slightest hint of pressure.

'Reminds me of the places I used to live in Suna before I met Gaara.' Naruto mused, he directed his Byakugan through the wall, he was surprised to see that he could only see a set of stairs to another floor underground before being unable to look beyond the door.

"Naruto?" Rei asked, having opened the doorway and stepped through, she looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, was thinking," Naruto replied, getting a nod from the blue-haired girl before following her down the stairs, as she pulled out a small knife.

"Obaa-san doesn't trust people, and even old she is very strong, but she has to lay down all the time." Rei seemed to almost be warning him, making Naruto slightly wary.

"Those who have no choice in doing something can work to find a way to adapt to their situation," Naruto quietly said, more to himself than anyone else. Rei nodded and cut her finger, Naruto watched as she put some of her blood on the door, an elaborate seal that Naruto couldn't even begin to understand appeared and glowed before fading, the door popped open. Rei put the blade away and pushed open the door.

"Obaa-san is really good with written seals; I think she said that she was a seal master, she said she learned from someone named… Do.. Dok… I forgot." Rei gave up and continued into the house.

Naruto's vision quickly took in all the visible rooms, which was a living room and the kitchen, the other rooms having doors on them and he couldn't see through the walls, 'I'm guessing seals are doing that then.'

Naruto observed that the room was reasonably well lit, the ceiling actually just being a spot of light. 'Also some sort of seal?' The visible rooms look well kept, but they lacked really any sort of decorations, making it very dull.

Rei began walking toward a closed door, "My family and I snuck into Grass country when I was only a few months old. Obaa-san says that they died trying to protect me and Obaa-san when we fled." Rei explained as she reached for the door. The next moment several things happened.

The door suddenly was pulled open from the inside, Naruto's activated Dōjutsu was suddenly able to see inside and he could make out a bedroom almost as sparse as the rest of the place, at the door was a old lady with shoulder-length grey hair, a simple white kimono, her eyes the same as Rei's.

" _Katon: Fenikkusu fumetsu no hi (Phoenix Immortal Fire)!_ " The lady yelled her hands together in the snake seal. Naruto realized as many balls of fire shot across the room toward him that she'd started the jutsu before opening the door, Naruto eyed the fireballs coming. Knowing that he could allow the plants to block the attack, he decided not too, instead switching into his mist form near instantly right before the fire connected with him. The fireballs going through the black and white mist that now covered the place he had been standing.

Rei let out a glass-shattering shriek and stared in horror at where Naruto had just been seconds ago. Rei turned quickly toward her Obaa-san to see her leaning against the door frame for support as she breathed heavily.

Rei was about to scream at her grandmother before she was beaten to it. "Rei, why in Kami's name did you bring that person down here? You know how… much… danger…" Rei's grandmother scolded her granddaughter, but she stopped as she saw the black and white smoke that had appeared begin to reform into the masked boy that had been standing there beforehand.

"Hmm…" Naruto rolled his neck, forcing a transformation that fast into smoke was not a comfortable nor painless thing. "For a grandmother, you are pretty strong," Naruto complimented, popping his neck but not actually looking at either of them, though there was no need for him to, he could see them anyway.

"N-Naruto?" Rei asked in disbelief and happiness, her eyes moist from the fresh tears she had just been crying.

Naruto nodded, "Do you always attack everyone who isn't your family?" Naruto asked, slightly enjoying the look of disbelief and shock on the grandmother's face, Naruto noticed with his all-seeing eyes a vast amount of paper, ink, and quills stacked in the room behind the old lady.

Naruto sighed, turning to leave he began walking toward the door through which he had entered.

"Naruto?! Where are you going?" Rei asked, making Naruto pause and turn to her for the sake of manners, again not needing to turn to see her.

"Your Obaa-san doesn't want me here Rei, and I understand that besides I need to get back to my nii-san. Have a good day Rei-san, Obaa-san." Naruto said, walking forward again before turning once more to Rei. "Oh and if those kids come and bully you again… just tell them they'll get a visit from me. Perhaps we will see each other again one day, bye!" With that Naruto opened the door and dissolved into his smoke form before 'blowing' out of sight and through the cracks in the top door.

Rei watched with wide blank eyes until the smoke had disappeared, it was amazing to watch Naruto dissolve from the top of his head to his feet into white and black smoke. Rei's mind finally caught up, and she began to cry.

"W-what did he mean by 'those kids that bullied you' Rei?" Rei's grandmother asked, Rei turned and spent the next few moments telling her mother about how she had met Naruto through her tears.

"He did that? I need to apologize to the boy... Right now I think you need to go find your friend." She didn't need to say anything more, Rei shot to her feet and raced out the door and up the stairs the second she had her Obaa-san's approval to find her new and first friend.

The old grandmother sighed, she had attacked the first person her granddaughter had ever made friends with out of suspicion and fear. She needed to apologize… 'And something about that kid, his aura was powerful.'

Village in the Land of Grass

Naruto had quickly left the basement like area that Rei lived in, flying up into the sky he remembered that he wanted to get some scrolls about ninja arts. Recalling that he had seen some in one of the weapons stores, he glided through the air as a formless cloud of black and white smoke before reforming in front of the shop. Once again drawing gasps from the civilians around him.

Naruto sighed, Rei wasn't kidding. Not only was her grandmother not very trusting but she was quite hostile in fact. He couldn't blame her though, he understood the value in not trusting, he didn't trust anyone when he grew up alone in Suna.

Naruto walked inside and was surprised to see a shinobi also in the shop, she had long spiky red hair and amber eyes, Naruto also saw her dark skin which some people in Suna had from tanning too much.

Naruto noticed that the girl was staring at him suspiciously, 'She probably saw me form outside.' Not bothered by her stare Naruto found the scrolls he was looking for, basic ones on how to walk on walls and water with chakra. Paying for the manuscripts, Naruto left the building, entirely ignoring the redhead that was staring at him.

"Naruto!" Naruto had just stepped outside the building when he heard a familiar voice yell his name, turning he saw Rei with his Byakugan weaving through the crowd toward him. He patiently waited until she made it to him.

"Please… *pant* wait… Obaa-san want's you to come back so she can apologize… *pant* Please don't leave." Rei asked, her eyes going wide and begging, which was slightly weird since she didn't have iris's or pupils to speak of.

'I don't have to go back to Gaara till later today,' Naruto mused, wondering why the Rei's grandmother would change her mind, and not minding spending time with the girl he allowed her to lead him back through the village to the door he had left not long ago.

Before long they were back inside the sparse living room of Rei and her grandmother's home, Naruto walked in and gave a slight bow to the old lady as a sign of non-hostility, who was lounging on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, Naruto-san, my deepest apologies for attacking you. As I heard Rei explain, we've been on the run and hiding for some time." The lady explained.

"It's fine, I understand your suspicions, I grew up in a similar life in my home village," Naruto replied respectfully, the grandmother gestured to sit and he did so.

"Allow us to start over? My name is Shoiha Kazumi, I am a seal master, or rather mistress. Rei already explained the gist of our history." Kazumi started, Naruto nodded.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, 3rd son of Kaguya Õtsutsuki and possess a bloodline unique to me, among others," Naruto replied, phrasing his introduction similar to the Kazumi's.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow at his last comment, "If you don't mind, may I ask why you wear a hood and mask?"

Naruto shook his head, showing that it didn't bother him. "If you promise not to freak out then I have no issue with taking it off." Kazumi nodded, and Rei nodded excitedly as well.

Naruto lifted his hands up, slipping the hood up over his horns and off, as well as sliding the equally white face mask down around his neck. Kazumi and Rei took in the strange boys features, his horns and pale skin, white hair and pale eyes.

"Ne ne, are your eyes like mine Naruto-san?" Rei asked curiously, while the horns were different, she wasn't really bothered by them and was more interested in his eyes that were similar to hers.

"Rei, that is called the Byakugan, it's one of the three great Dōjutsu of the world," Kazumi explained to her granddaughter, Naruto nodded in confirmation of what she said.

"And you have the Clear Eye, a Dōjutsu that is nearly extinct and evolved of another." Naruto returned, showing that he too knew about their bloodline.

Kazumi agreed, impressed. "You said that you had a bloodline unique to you? Isn't the Byakugan a Hyūga clan bloodline?" She inquired in interest.

"While that is true, I actually have multiple bloodlines, and the Hyūga inherited Byakugan from my clan, the Ōtsutsuki clan," Naruto replied, the next moment he held his hand out and a kunai formed within his hand from particles of chakra.

Kazumi and Rei watched in amazement as he twirled the now fully formed kunai around his hand before tossing it up in the air and it dissolved back into oblivion.

"That is just one of the abilities of my bloodline, the smoke you saw earlier is also a part of my bloodline," Naruto explained, he usually wouldn't be this open with information, but he felt that he could trust Kazumi and Rei. 'They are oppressed, hiding, scorned for being different.'

"Interesting, may I inquire what you are doing in this village? You are obviously not native to the Land of Grass." Naruto nodded at her deduction.

"I have a goal, a dream if you wish. I want to create a village for all of those who are scorned, hated, and despised unjustly. A place where me, my family, and my friends can live." Naruto revealed.

"Where is your family?" Rei asked innocently, quite interested with what Naruto was saying, on top of that she found how he looked was pretty cool."

"Most of my family is long dead, though some of them still live today," Naruto answered vaguely, Kazumi could tell it wasn't a straight answer and changed the subject.

"How do you plan to create this village?" Kazumi could honestly say that what he wanted to build was very enticing, and with the power she sensed from him, she was willing to believe that when he got older, he could achieve his goals. She couldn't explain it, but something in her motivated her to go with this strange horned boy.

"I am first collecting my scattered family before building my village, I've mostly decided to build it on an island in the Land of Water," Naruto replied, he'd thought about it and going through the memories of the Elemental Nations geography from his father he had decided on a lovely island in the Land of Water.

"Would you be opposed to us coming with you?" Kazumi asked, surprising Naruto and making Rei jump up in down in happiness.

"Please please, please! It's so boring here, and no one likes us." Rei begged, her eyes going wide and begging. 'That just doesn't look right.' Naruto thought as he took in her blank-eyed puppy dog eyes.

He turned back to Kazumi, his face grave. "I am not opposed to that, but you should know the dangers if you are considering it. Since my travels started, I have fought and run from two kages, fought many enemies and killed over 150 shinobi." Naruto's voice was entirely serious, and Kazumi could tell that he wasn't joking, her eyes widening. 'He fought and survived two kages?!'

"I am not a stranger to danger Naruto." Was Kazumi's cool reply, her mind almost entirely made up to go with this boy, regardless of being weaker she could get her strength back if she actually got out and exercised.

"No, I suppose you aren't… If you truly wish to come with me, be packed up tomorrow morning. Right now I need to return to my brother and nephew." Naruto said, turning to Rei.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rei, regardless of whether or not you come with me," Naruto said, extending his arms out in an inviting way. Rei understood and ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for protecting me against the bullies Naruto," Rei said, backing up and standing near her grandmother.

"I will come tomorrow and explain more about who I am, I know I didn't give you much about me. But thank you for trusting me regardless." Naruto bowed deeply before dissolving into smoke once more, Kazumi and Rei watched in slight awe as the smoke flowed over the couch and toward the door, sliding underneath the crack and disappearing entirely.

Rei watched with wide eyes, "Naruto is so cool!" She murmured, making her grandmother chuckle.

"Well get going then! We have to pack up before he returns." She lightly scolded, knocking Rei out of her funk who proceed to tear across the living room into her room. Kazumi chuckled.

With Naruto

Naruto's smoke form rose into the air, as he traveled at a leisurely pace across the village, watching the villagers go about their business below him he saw the red-headed girl from earlier.

Naruto's 'eyes' narrowed as the girl actually pointed directly toward him in the sky, drawing her teammates attention to the black and white cloud of smoke in the air. Naruto began moving quickly toward the nearby forest as the 3, and their jounin sensei leaped up on the roofs and started following him.

Naruto sped up, only able to go so fast in this form. He filtered through the leaves of the trees to the soft grass below. Not wanting to be held up any longer he shifted into his Helix form, two strands of black and white chakra circling each other. Focusing on where he wanted to go he shot through the forest, weaving through the trees at high speed. A soon as he broke the woods he found the path he had followed here and proceeded to follow it from high above.

After a while Naruto arrived at the place he had been staying with Gaara, alighting on the ground and his body forming between the two rotating strands of chakra before they disappeared.

"Get what you need?" Gaara asked, having prepared ramen and was currently eating a bowl of it at a sedated pace, if there was one thing Gaara and Naruto agreed on, it was that food was meant to be enjoyed, slowly.

"Hai, and more." Naruto unsealed a scroll of food supplies before throwing it at Gaara. Gaara didn't even look up as the scroll impacted with his sand and got stuck, Gaara just gave Naruto a 'really?' look to which Naruto shrugged.

Naruto walked over and sat down on the grass as Gaara took the scroll from his sand and set it on the ground nearby.

"Kokūo woke up, he's still weak but stronger than before. I believe he's hunting at the moment." Gaara said, continuing to eat his ramen. Naruto nodded, taking one of his chakra created bowls and ladling some ramen into it. While Naruto's hands were getting him food his eyes were searching around the forest, he eventually caught a glimpse of a speeding white blur before it disappeared. Naruto decided trying to follow the speed demon of a Bijuu was a lost cause.

"Something interesting happened while I was in the village." Naruto started, getting Gaara's attention, which was him essentially glancing at Naruto before returning to his food.

"I met a girl named Rei, she was being bullied for being different. I scared the bullies off and eventually took her back to her grandmother." Naruto said, pausing as he took another bite of ramen, Gaara didn't comment, knowing there was more to the story.

"Both Rei and her grandmother possess a nearly extinct Dōjutsu called the Clear Eye, a Dōjutsu that my mother invented, it's extremely powerful in creating illusions and genjutsu," Naruto said, getting Gaara to finally actually look like he was listening.

Naruto then began telling Gaara everything that had happened while in the village, eventually ending on how Kazumi and her granddaughter would be traveling with them.

"Won't that slow us down? Besides we have been attacked multiple times since we began traveling, as you said, Kazumi-san is old." Gaara commented in his typical monotone, having finished his bowl.

"I have a solution for that, though you may not like it," Naruto said, wincing slightly at Gaara's utterly dead stare.

"I suggest that you, Kokuō-oikko, Rei, and her grandmother stay here. I will travel on with my Helix form and locate the remaining Bijuu, bringing them back with me if possible." Gaara's expression never changed, but Naruto knew that he was processing over his suggestion from a logical view.

"I agree." Was Gaara's simple response before sand moved across the table, picking up all the used dishes and the pot all at once Gaara began walking toward a stream, all the used cooking ware and bowls being carried by his sand.

"Very well."

 **END CHAPTER**

If you don't leave reviews, then... then...  
I've no idea actually, nothing is coming too me.


	7. Chapter 6: Kitty and the Turtle

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Not writing a harem fic.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'The author wrote an entire chapter in 3 hours!'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter six: Kitty and the Turtle**

Next day

Rei sat on the couch of the living room, barely containing her excitement. She was currently staring at the doorway to their home, waiting impatiently for Naruto to appear. On the other couch sat her grandmother next to a satchel, inside the bag were several sealing scrolls that held everything that they wanted to bring.

" _Uhhhhhhhg_ , when is Naruto getting here?" Rei groaned, flopping over on the couch dramatically, Kazumi chuckled at her granddaughter's antics.

"I'm sure he will be here soon," Kazumi said, though she wondered if Naruto was okay or if perhaps he had been attacked.

Her concerns were proved unfounded as a black and white smoke filtered into the apartment from under the door, a moment later materializing into Naruto. His keen pale eyes taking in the chamber, and seeing the satchel that Kazumi was carrying, as well as seeing _through_ the bag he realized that they were coming with him.

"Ready to go then?" Naruto asked, happy that he had gained two new friends. Kazumi nodded and stood, while Rei shot up out of her chair and ran to Naruto.

"You've got to tell me how you do that smoke thing! It's so cool!" Naruto smiled at the white-eyed girl's excitement. He wasn't wearing his hood or face mask, and his horns were clearly visible.

" _Maybe…_ " Naruto said teasingly, getting a pout from the girl. Rubbing her head he followed Kazumi out the door, she waited for them both to pass before slapping a piece of paper on the door.

Shooing them up quickly she shut the upper door with a slam, Naruto was slightly confused until he felt the ground shake and heard a muffled explosion. Naruto's Byakugan could now see into what was Rei's home, and it was a mess, collapsing quickly.

"Explosive seals?" Naruto inquired, getting a nod from Kazumi. Naruto noticed then that she limped slightly as she walked away from the door. Seeing a chance to be helpful, Naruto brought chakra outside his hand and concentrated on forming a cane. 3 minutes later he handed the simple light brown walking stick to Kazumi, who took it gratefully.

"While traveling with me, you may find yourself in a tough spot." Naruto winced for a second, "Anyway, that cane can be a sword if you so wish, channeling chakra into it will change the shape into a simple tanto." Naruto explained, Kazumi raised an eyebrow before holding the cane in front of her and channeling chakra into it. True to Naruto's word it changed shape into a simple tanto, the handle the same light brown color.

"Alright, let's go then."

Naruto's temporary camp

Gaara glanced up from the scroll he was reading on how to walk on trees when he sensed and heard people walking toward the clearing. He realized that one of the people was Naruto a second later from his powerful natural aura.

Gaara observed with interest as two people followed Naruto out of the bushes and into the clearing they had been staying in. A ways off in the shade of several large trees near the vine hut lay the sleeping form of the Gobi.

"Whoa! Large horse!" Gaara's attention was drawn to the small girl Naruto had described, she had light blue hair and completely blank eyes, which made it impossible to tell where she was looking. Slightly behind her was an elderly lady with grey hair, she wore a simple garb like her granddaughter. Her eyes were also the same as the girl Gaara identified as Rei.

He offered a greeting in the form of a nod before turning back to the scroll he was reading, he was never one for introductions or pleasantries.

"T-that's the Gobi isn't it?" Kazumi asked in shock, staring at the white sleeping form of the horse like dolphin Bijuu.

"Hai, I know I have a lot to explain. But he is my nephew." Naruto replied, getting a look of shock and incredulity from his traveling companions.

"That there is Gaara of the Sand Waterfall _(Sabaku no Gaara)._ " Naruto introduced his friend, who only turned and nodded again before returning to his scroll.

"You will be staying here for a while, so why don't you go inside and get settled?" Naruto gestured toward the vine dome that they slept in, Rei nodded excitedly, dragging her grandmother toward the dome by her hand.

As they got close to the dome, Naruto waved his hand, and a section of the vine wall moved out of the way for them.

"Do you have Mokuton as well Naruto?" Kazumi asked, wonder on her features, though she was starting to realize that with Naruto everything was a surprise.

"Mokuton? I don't know what that is." Naruto replied, but before Kazumi could explain it, Rei gave a tug on her arm and pulled her toward the entrance. As they got closer, they walked past the giant form of the sleeping Gobi, who was now roughly the size of a ford truck.

Rei stared at the Bijuu in wonder and amazement for a moment before pulling her mother inside of the dome, disappearing from view.

'Kaa-san, what is Mokuton?' Naruto asked his mother but didn't get a response surprisingly. Confused he tried again but got no response, a second later he felt his father connect to his mind. He felt his father's love for his mother as he saw mental images of his mother sleeping peacefully in the soft grass of his mindscape. Nodding in understanding, he sent the conscious confusion related to Mokuton to his father.

He felt and experienced his fathers understanding of his question before he was sent memories of his father inventing the Mokuton based on his own control over plants. The Mokuton wasn't anywhere near as powerful as his own powers, but it allowed the user the control over trees and plants to an extent.

He felt, saw, and heard his father and mother 'talking' about who to give the Mokuton too, eventually deciding on a young boy named Hashirama Senju, originally the Mokuton was a bloodline that could be transferred via heredity and was meant to be the Senju bloodline like the Sharingan was the rival clan's, the Uchiha. Though years later when Kaguya saw how the Mokuton was used to easily force the Kyuubi into an adult host without killing the host, she realized that it was just too powerful. The DNA of Hashirama was changed in his sleep, removing his ability to pass down the Mokuton.

Naruto saw a memory through his father's view of the world, in it was an older Hashirama Senju using the Mokuton to construct most of Konoha, next to the brown-haired man stood a man with long spiky black hair wearing some form of red armor. The memories faded away and Naruto sent his thanks to his father for the explanation.

As Naruto sat on the ground processing this and thinking about other things, Rei and Kazumi came back out of the dome. Rei rushed over to him and sat down with a plop.

"Naruto! Did you make that hut thing? It's so cool! The flowers glow!" Rei said excitedly, blabbering on about all the cool things within the dome, "And the grass! It's so soft! How did you do that?"

By this time Kazumi had hobbled over and sat down next to Rei, Naruto chuckling at the young girl's excitement.

"Here, watch. I'll show you." Rei and her grandmother watched as a large vine grew out of the ground next to Naruto, on the edge of the vine a beautiful azure flower grew, Naruto plucked the flower off before leaning over and putting it Rei's hair.

Rei's eyes widened as she reached up and felt the flower, her face displaying her delight. Kazumi looked over at Naruto and smiled in thanks.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Rei asked, holding the large blue flower in her hands.

"My father among other things gave me control over the plants of this world." Kazumi raised an eyebrow at this, surprised but not as much as she would have been when she first met Naruto.

"Who is your father, Naruto?" Kazumi asked curiously, 'How can his father give him control over all plants?' She wondered, it sounded like Mokuton, which would mean Hashirama Senju. But Naruto was too young to be his son.

"Before I explain that to you I must tell you about the history of this world." Naruto began, for the next 2 hours he explained most of his family history to Kazumi, though he kept a good number of things to himself. But he told most of it, his parents, the Bijuu, the Otsutsuki clan that wasn't from this world. How he wasn't even partly human.

"That's amazing Naruto, so your father is the Kaminoki of _this_ planet." Kazumi summarized, wrapping the long conversation back around to her original question.

"Hai."

It was at this moment that the now awake Gobi decided to trot over before laying down gracefully behind Naruto, wrapping his tails around Naruto affectionately.

"So, if I understand this correctly. The Bijuu are all your nephews?" Kazumi asked, making eye contact with the ancient creature of power that was lying behind Naruto. Naruto just nodded, stroking one of the Gobi's tails.

Rei looked like she really wanted to reach out and touch one of the horse's tails that was closer to her, Kokuō raised an 'eyebrow' in amusement before moving one of his beige tipped tail into the girl's range. Rei looked up at him, seeming to ask for permission. The Gobi nodded and faster than the Bijuu could blink the excitable little blue-haired human had latched onto his tail with a death grip.

Surprised at first he got over it as the female human began stroking his tail. Naruto just smiled before turning back to Kazumi,

"So, please tell me about your Dōjutsu, I'm intrigued."

Kazumi nodded, "It's called the Clear Eye, it allows the user to see great distances in an unobstructed straight line, it also allows the user to create powerful illusions from their imagination similar to the Kurama clan within Konoha. The illusions created by the clear eye are strong enough to fool the Sharingan and Byakugan." Kazumi said, getting a nod from Naruto.

 _"It's not strong enough to fool an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, or above though."_ Kaguya interjected, 'Mother, did you enjoy your nap?' Naruto asked, his voice slightly teasing. _"Yes I did, thank you musuko."_

When Naruto's eyes refocused he found Kazumi 'looking' at him, it was hard to tell with her lack of an iris or pupil.

"What was that? You just zoned out there for a moment." Kazumi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I was talking to my mother," Naruto explained, having already told them the gist of how his mother was inside his head among other things during their long talk. He got a nod from the white-haired woman.

"Anyway, I would like to ask if you can train me Kazumi-san, in a couple of weeks I will be leaving to go find my other nephews if I can. You and Rei will stay here with Gaara until I return." Naruto explained.

"That's fine by me, I was a jounin of my village after all." Kazumi replied, "Hmm…" She said as she looked around the clearing, Naruto looking at her, confused.

Kazumi went through hand seals before muttering something he didn't catch. Naruto looked around, his Byakugan not picking anything up. 'She used a clear eye Genjutsu.' Naruto realized, changing his chakra flow he deactivated his Byakugan and activated his 3 tomoe Sharingan. The genjutsu was still not visible, so he poured more chakra into it, spinning and evolving into his Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto was finally able to see a translucent dome covering the area within they resided.

"Naruto! Your eyes are red!" Rei said, pointing at him in awe. Kazumi spun around and observed his eyes in shock.

"You have the Sharingan as well? On top of that a _Mangekyo_?!" Kazumi's jaw really did drop open in shock at that.

"Yes Kazumi-san, the Sharingan was 'discovered' by my older brother 3000 years ago, I gained my Mangekyo a couple of weeks ago," Naruto replied, his Mangekyo deactivating and fading back to his normal pale eyes.

'Kaa-san, I thought you said only an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan wouldn't be fooled by Clear Eye Genjutsu, what is the difference between an Eternal and normal?' Naruto questioned, _"To understand that you must first understand the downsides to having a Mangekyo, every time it's used it decreases the user's sight until eventually, they go blind."_ Kaguya said in her lecture voice, but was interrupted by Naruto's frantic voice, 'I'm going to go blind!?'

 _"No, I thought perhaps you would, which is why I said not to use your Mangekyo for now. But the fact that you are able to see through the old ladies Genjutsu and my looking at your eyes leads me to believe that your eyes already are an Eternal, you probably have your father to thank for that. He did change your eyes apparently."_ Kaguya reassured her son, 'I understand, thank you Kaa-san.' Naruto replied, an eternal didn't have the side effect of going blind and was probably more powerful.

 _"You're welcome, musuko. This doesn't mean you should just whip out your Mangekyo for everything though."_ Naruto nodded, refocusing back on the world around him. He found Kazumi once again sitting in front of him, though she seemed to be having a mental conversation with Kokuō. Rei was sitting in front of Gaara asking him questions about his sand.

Naruto smiled, glad to have found friends that he could trust.

Amegakure  
A couple of days after the Massacre

Nakada awoke slowly, his eyes fluttering as he slowly came back to the land of the living. He wasn't surprised to realize he couldn't remember how he ended up here, used to such occurrences from his life in Konoha.

He'd had only recently come to Amegakure with his cousin, and life had been much better since then. Konan-sensei and Yahiko-sensei took care of him when Nagato-sensei was busy running the village. If all three of them were occupied, then he got to spend time with his new friend Okawa-san, who always took him for ramen or taught him a new jutsu.

'Village… Office… Bijuu… Kyuubi!' Nakada's mind fully kicked into a functioning mode and he remembered. The strange pale horned boy, he had felt… a bond of some kind to the boy, respect of some kind. 'And he called me Kyuubi…' He thought in confusion, trying to make sense of his memories.

The metal door slid open with a slight hiss, he looked up to find the concerned faces of his three sensei.

"Are you alright Nakada-kun?" Konan's voice conveyed her concern for him, making him feel warm inside. He was so happy to finally have people who cared for him.

"H-hai…" Nakada stammered out, "Nagato-sensei… why did he call me Kyuubi?" Nakada asked, looking into the matching violet eyes of his cousin. Nagato sighed deeply, "I wasn't planning to tell you for another few days until I had things prepared, but I wasn't going to keep this from you okay?" Nakada nodded, confused but he trusted his older cousin.

"Nakada, sealed within you is the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu… That's why everyone hated you in Konoha." Nakada's expression was one of understanding, then rage.

"They attacked me because of that!? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!" Nakada yelled, he understood the concept of sealing since Nagato had been training him in Fuinjutsu when they arrived in Amegakure.

All three of his sensei's looked miserable, and he calmed down, not wanting to upset them. "I'm sorry Nakada…"

Nakada only nodded shakily, trying to process this. 'Everyone hated me in Konoha, for something I didn't even know... Who sealed the Kyuubi into me? Why...'

"Nakada, that white-haired boy, the one named Shiori Oni. You must stay away from him, he wants to take you and absorb your Bijuu I'm sure of it." Nagato stated, anger evident in his voice, bringing Nakada out of his depressing thoughts.

"He didn't seem so bad Nagato-sensei…" Nakada said innocently, confused as to why his cousin seemed so against the boy.

"Nakada-kun, the boy killed over 80 shinobi, near instantly and without a second thought." Konan paused, drawing Nakada's attention to her. "Okawa was killed by him…" Konan trailed off, seeing Nakada's shock and then tears.

Konan grimaced, Okawa had been one of the Jounin Nakada met when he first came to the village, and they had gotten along very well. During Nakada's free time after training, he often went out and got ramen with Okawa and Yahiko if Yahiko wasn't busy.

As much as Konan hated to admit it, the three of them didn't have as much time to train Nakada as they would have liked. Nagato was the Amekage of the village, she and Yahiko were the two second most powerful shinobi in the village. They often went on dangerous missions and dealt with matters for Nagato around the Land of Rain. On such times they often left Nakada in Okawa's capable hands.

Nakada was devastated, staring at the wall one could observe the rage and hatred entering his eyes. The three Ame orphans were all surprised when Nakada's eyes suddenly formed into the Sharingan, one eye having 3 tomoe and the other 2. "I WILL KILL HIM!" Nakada screamed, 'Okawa-san… _he_ killed him.'

Land of Grass

One month later

"Goodbye Rei-chan, don't worry though okay? I'll be back soon." Naruto reassured the young girl, who was currently wrapped around his waist, holding tightly to his kimono and sobbing, she didn't want Naruto to leave.

"Y-you promise?" Rei said, looking up at him with those white eyes of hers. Naruto nodded, giving the girl a hug. "I promise Rei-chan, now go back to your Obaa-san okay?" Rei nodded, releasing herself from him and backing up to stand next to Kazumi.

"Good luck," Gaara said, his voice emotionless but his eyes conveying his real thoughts to Naruto, Naruto nodded in appreciation.

The now fully recovered Gobi stood behind them all, but still at a smaller size. Apparently an ability all Bijuu possessed.

"See you all soon." Naruto waved, his body dissolving into two strands of rotating black and white chakra, the next moment the helix-like form thrust into the air, disappearing from sight.

"Come Rei, let's make lunch." Kazumi said kindly, out of the four 'people,' Rei took Naruto's leaving the hardest. Over the last month, Rei and Naruto had gotten close, Rei even referring to Naruto at times as an older brother. But even though they had a close relationship, Rei still profoundly respected Naruto, both Kazumi and Rei realized that eventually, Naruto would be their kage. He was the leader of their little band.

Kazumi and Rei began collecting the supplies they would need to cook lunch, Gaara disappearing into the tree line, most likely to hunt. The Gobi walked back over to his favorite spot by the hut, lying down and watching the two she-humans go about making food.

Kazumi had no doubt after a month of knowing Naruto that he would create his village, Naruto was impressive and with the full backing of his parents could wipe out a village. She had been training both Naruto and Gaara in shinobi skills, things they were lacking, and while Gaara had to go through chakra control exercises, Naruto quickly mastered tree walking and water walking.

'Gaara's a strange one, but then again, they are both strange. I suppose I have no right to judge though.' Kazumi mused, helping her granddaughter cut the potatoes, among other things she had worked on getting herself into better physical strength.

'Good luck, Naruto-kun.'

With Naruto sometime later

Naruto stood on a tall hill, at the border between Grass and Waterfall. With all the training he had done this month he had been able to increase the speed of his helix form by a significant margin.

Naruto folded his hands together behind him as he looked out over the Land of Waterfalls. 'To cloud then, the scrolls I read in Suna and Kazumi-sensei say that the 2 tails and 8 tails reside in Kumo.' With that thought, Naruto formed into his helix form and launched himself toward the Hidden Cloud village.

It took Naruto all of the next day to travel across the vast expanse of space that was the land of Waterfall and Lightning. It was nightfall when he finally formed back into his human form on a tall mountain looking over the Hidden Cloud village. He had easily flown over the Kumo shinobi guards posted all around the village. His Byakugan eyes searched for either of his two nephews, roving and darting across the village.

The dark night sky obscured the form of the white-haired boy in shadows, his eyes flashed red for a moment before slowly a hood and face mask crawled it's way up over his head. The white-haired horned boy made a running jump off the high cliff before spinning and morphing into a double helix, shooting through the dark night sky.

Inside Kumogakure

A blonde girl with dark eyes cowered in a cold, wet alleyway. She was crying quietly as she tried to pull herself farther into the corner, deathly afraid of being found.

The 8-year-old girl cringed as she heard the sound of steps nearby, sobbing quietly in fear. The girl wished desperately that the shinobi entrusted to watch over her by the recently passed 3rd Raikage were there. But they were nowhere to be found, they had all abandoned her, just like everyone else.

The new Raikage was not as kind to her or many people within the village, believing in an even more controlling method of ruling than his father. Three weeks ago A, the third Raikage had died protecting a large squadron of his men, his son, Ay had been made the Yondaime Raikage days later.

Yugito had quickly realized that the new Raikage did not look upon her favorably, not wanting to return to a life of abuse she had hidden in the slums of the village, and she wasn't faring very well. Her clothes were torn and stained red with blood, on top of that she was starving and dehydrated.

"Come on out _kitty_ , you can't stay hidden forever! When I find you I'm going to enjoy breaking you into a fine weapon for Kumo, _or_ maybe I'll just have some _fun_ , and then kill you!" Yugito heard the scary voice of her pursuer, a Jounin of cloud that seemed to personally hate her, she scurried farther into the corner as his voice rang out closer. "No one will accept you demon, no one will love you! The only reason Raikage-sama hasn't called a cat hunt on you is cause' he believes that you can be a powerful weapon for Kumo. I think he's wrong, but who am I to decide." The man continued on, his voice sounding fainter as he talked.

Yugito peeked out from where she was hiding, seeing the alleyway empty she sighed in relief, 'He's finally gone.'

"Boo!"

Yugito shrieked and leaped back against the wall, her black eyes wide with fear at the sudden appearance of her hunter. "I found you!" the man said in a sing-song voice. The man drew a kunai slowly... threateningly... enjoying the look of fear on her face as he brought it closer to her.

Yugito closed her eyes, trying to refuse the reality before her. A moment later she heard a thud, "It's not nice to pick on children, especially one important to me." A young, symphonious and soothing voice echoed lightly around the alley.

Yugito's eyes shot open, taking in the fact that the Jounin was now on the opposite side of the alleyway, next to her stood a boy near her age wearing a white kimono, his head and face covered by a white hood and face mask.

Her eyes darted back to the Jounin as he groaned, getting to his feet. When she looked back to the boy that was next to her he was gone, not a trace was left.

"Show yourself!" The Kumo Shinobi yelled, only to fly across the alleyway into another wall, the side of his head burned severely. The ninja screamed in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

'I didn't even see anything hit him. If that boy is here to hurt me, I'm screwed.' Yugito thought in a panic, totally forgetting the strange boy's earlier words. Yugito's eyes shot around the alleyway, trying to find a way to escape with her life. Suddenly in the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow near her move, the boy in white forming out of thin air within the shadows. Yugito for the first time saw the pale eyes of the boy, his face and head obscured by his hood and face mask. She also noticed that she was somewhat taller than the boy.

"Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." The boy spoke, standing a respectful distance away from her, he extended his hand and she looked at him suspiciously. "My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, what is yours?" At this Yugito's eyes widened slightly, feeling a jerk from within her own body.

"… What do you want?" Yugito asked suspiciously, getting to her feet she stared into the barely visible pupil-less eyes of the boy in front of her.

"Believe it or not, I desire to help you. One can easily see that you are miserable and despised here in Kumo." The boy who had introduced himself as Naruto gestured to the apparently knocked out Kumo jounin on the ground a couple of feet off.

"It's not my fault! Everyone is afraid of me, hates me. No one will come near me!" Yugito said defensively, "A lady just last week said that I might attack them if they got too close." She fought down her tears, determined not to show weakness in the face of apparent death.

"Do you know why you are treated like that?" Naruto inquired, his eyes firmly on the girl in front of him, at least that's what it appeared like, in truth his vision was scanning around them, making sure no one snuck up on them.

"Something to do with the Nibi… I've heard people say that it was captured by Oji-san…" Yugito replied warily, backing up carefully, she stopped as her back reached the wall. What could she say, the boy in front of her was scary.

Naruto stared at her, 'According to Kazumi-sensei, the Nibi was captured by the 3rd Raikage… She must have known him, strange that she would be despised so soon after the man's passing,' Naruto mused. As he had been searching for the girl, he'd heard talk of the 3rd's recent death from villagers conversations.

"That's very interesting isn't it, container of the Nibi?" Yugito gawked into the barely visible eyes of the boy in front of her, her mind locking up in shock. 'It all makes sense now…'

Naruto raised a hand and placed two fingers on her forehead, the last thing Yugito heard was, " _Time to wake up Matatabi-chan…_ " Yugito collapsed in Naruto's arms a moment later, holding her he jumped up to the rooftop, keeping his eyes roving around him for any shinobi nearby.

 _"Did you really have to do it like that Naruto-kun?"_ Kaguya said with some amusement at her son's solution to waking up the second part of her power. 'Matatabi is sleeping inside the girl mother, presumably since she was sealed. I had to wake her so that she could meet her host. Speaking of which she didn't tell me her name, she's very untrusting, and I think meeting Matatabi-meikko will be good for her.' Naruto replied to his mother, making his way across the rooftops as silently as possible and avoiding the guards.

Next morning

The blonde girl's eyes shot open, leaping to her feet and extending her hands in a claw shape, she snarled as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

She was in a cave of some kind, lining the ceiling were several flower bulbs that glowed with a warm yellow light. In front of her was a fire, surrounded by rocks. It was only then that Yugito took in the calm boy sitting directly across the fire watching her.

'H-he's got horns!' Was her first thought, quickly taking in the admittedly strange appearance of Naruto.

"Good morning," Was Naruto's simple greeting, followed by a small bow of his head.

Yugito stared at the Kaminoki child for several moments, organizing her thoughts from her long extensive talk with the Nibi last night. She had woken up within her mind, directly in front of the cage that held the large hellcat.

Nibi had explained what she was, why and how she was there, and what Naruto was and that she should trust him. Yugito felt overwhelmed, but after realizing that the Nibi had been the one who had been taking care of her since she was two, she quickly decided to trust the giant feline's words.

"My apologies for my rudeness Naruto-sama, my name is Yugito Nii." Yugito gave a respectful bow, sitting down on the other side of the fire. Matatabi had explained just what Naruto was and truth be told if she hadn't already feared the power of the boy she did now, 'He's the freaking son of the two creators of all chakra on earth!' Yugito thought in awe, respect, and fear. **"Yes, I know! Isn't it delightful kitten? We have waited for thousands of years for his arrival, and now he's finally here!"** Matatabi giggled in her mind.

"There is no need to refer to me as such, though you have my gratitude for the respect." Naruto bowed his head again, he had been taking lessons with his mother at night about proper manners and etiquette as the heir to the Ōtsutsuki clan.

Yugito only nodded, unsure how to respond. Naruto continued on, unperturbed, "As I am sure my niece explained to you, I wish to find and help all the Bijuu, as well as collect their payment to my mother." Naruto said, getting a nod from Yugito.

"My larger goal though is to create a village away from the wars of humans, a place where my family can reside in safety, a place for those that are scorned, hated and despised for things out of their control. A place with its own kind of peace where we only look out for own village, encouraging peace and being strong enough to defend our village against those that wish to disturb it." Naruto explained, his voice calm and respectable. Naruto's back was straight and his appearance, along with the clipped eyebrows really impressed upon Yugito that she was in the presence of someone of extraordinary power.

Naruto's lessons with his mother showed, 'Mother said that while I need to keep my warmer side, I need to have a persona to don in times it's required. That I cannot be friendly to everyone.' Naruto recalled, his mother said that while he ought to continue looking for others, he needed to also show that he was going to be their _Kage_. To prove that he was strong enough to be their leader.

Yugito meanwhile was gazing at Naruto, finding herself believing that Naruto could accomplish his goals and create such a place where she would be around family and those that cared for her.

"And I… I can join this village?" Yugito asked, hope and fear present in her voice and face. Naruto smiled, "Yes Yugito, I'm not just looking for the Bijuu for what is rightfully my mothers, I know that the jinchuriki of my nephews and nieces are more often than not scorned. My friend who I lived with in Suna is the container of the one-tail, Shukaku." Naruto explained, getting a happy nod from the Nibi container.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Yugito said, earning a slight scowl from the Kaminoki, making her giggle.

The next day

"Good, again," A cold monotone ordered, a young blue-haired girl nodded in response and began running forward once more, dodging back and forth in an attempt to get as close to as she could to her sensei.

Kazumi watched from the shade of a tree, surprisingly Kokoū-san had taken an interest in her work and was sitting behind her, slightly wrapped around where she sat. Kazumi smiled, watching as her granddaughter tried her hardest to reach Gaara.

It was actually something she had come up with since Rei had asked to be trained as well a couple of weeks ago. She'd suggested it to Gaara, getting one of his usual nod responses, though she had seen the slight signs that Gaara was going to enjoy this.

The white-haired lady winced as Rei was once more batted aside by Gaara's sand, sending her a couple of feet. "Good, again," Kazumi shook her head before focusing on the work before her, before Naruto had left he'd explained an idea he had for a seal, actually multiple seals though it wasn't entirely planned out yet.

She had been teaching him Fuinjutsu over the last month, and while he was just a beginner he was adequate at seals, but it was not his strong suit and was something he struggled with. According to his mother, Ōtsutsuki had always struggled with seals, preferring a less complicated solution. Which was usually brute power, something all Ōtsutsuki possessed in spades.

Naruto had asked her to see if she could create a seal that would allow the one it was applied to, to use their chakra in a more efficient, more straightforward way. His idea had been that the seal would 'expand' one's chakra network, making their body one large vein of chakra so to speak. Making the chakra much easier to control and move around one's body.

Currently, she had made good progress, finding out that the concept was indeed possible but extremely dangerous. Applying the seal to someone would force all their Chakra gates open at the same time _permanently_. Which would kill anyone in a matter of minutes at the most.

Kazumi sighed, scrapping another sheet of paper with a sealing matrix drawn on it aimed toward fixing the issue with the Chakra Gates, she would somehow need to create a seal gate to replace the destroyed Chakra Gates, but also be able to be released temporarily up to the 7th gate in case someone wanted or needed to use them. Part of the issue was that Kazumi's understanding of the gates was somewhat limited… Sighing she tried another approach in the sealing matrix. The Gobi snorted as he closed his eyes, getting more comfortable.

"Kokuō-san! What did I tell you? You blew all my papers over again!" Kazumi berated the large horse like Bijuu for knocking her stacks of paper over again for the 4th time today. The Gobi's eyes widened in fear of the enraged old lady, cowering away as she came after wielding an ink brush.

"I'm gonna make it where you can't ever move again!" Kazumi yelled, chasing after the now running for his life Bijuu.

Gaara saw from the spot he'd been standing in for the last hour and a half, his arms crossed as he watched the Gobi and Kazumi weave in and out between the trees, Kazumi yelling threats at the Bijuu as Kokuō ran in fear from the old lady. The scene was almost amusing enough to make Gaara laugh, but he didn't.

Gaara frowned. Since his father actually tried to kill him he'd had a hard time expressing his emotions. "You need to move on Gaara, your father is a monster…" Came uncharacteristically supportive reply to his thoughts from the raccoon housed inside him. Gaara quietly sighed, turning to the panting Rei who was catching her breath after her latest attempt to reach him, Rei had improved from these sessions. At the beginning she couldn't come within 40 feet of him, she could now reach within 15 feet of him before she couldn't dodge the sand. Of course, Gaara wasn't trying his hardest to attack the girl either, so that probably had something to do with it.

"Take a break Rei-chan," Gaara said, getting a nod from his student he began walking toward the edge of the clearing. Rei watched him disappear into the shadows, his large gourd the last thing to go from view. Shaking her head she moved toward the hut, walking inside she found her bag and fished out a canteen of water before downing a significant amount of it.

Rei sighed in satisfaction and laid down on the soft grass of the hut Naruto had constructed. The shelter was about 9 yards in diameter, rising from all sides in a dome and meeting at the top, woven through the leafy vine walls were several glowing flower bulbs that provided a warm light.

Rei laid back on the soft grass, curling into a comfortable position as she decided to take a nap. A few moments later she fell asleep, the exhaustion of the severe training overcoming her.

With Naruto and Yugito

Yugito alighted on the rocky terrain of the Land of Lighting softly, like a cat. A moment later Naruto formed out of smoke next to her. They had just escaped Kumogakure's vicinity and were now out of range of the guards and patrols. That morning they had moved early to flee the village, Naruto having only taken her to a cave close to Kumo. Having not known if Yugito would want to stay in Kumo or not, he had made sure to wait within a reasonable travel distance to the village in case Yugito wished to return.

Having decided to come with him, Yugito followed the Kaminoki's orders. She was to do her best to sneak out of the villages while he would follow her, directing the guard's attention away or getting her out if need be.

When the sun was still hiding behind the mountains, and there was a dewy mist covering the mountainous rocky terrain Yugito and Naruto had set out. Yugito had been shocked as Naruto's body dissolved into smoke before her very eyes, She'd already seen it before, but she hadn't processed it, and the impossibility of such an ability astounded her, but yet he did it with ease.

"Yugito," Naruto suddenly said, making Yugito stop quickly in her run. "Yes, Naruto-sama?" She asked, making him sigh at her 'nickname' for him.

"Mother sensed my brother's chakra inside Kumo for a brief moment, I need to go investigate." Naruto explained, getting a look of confusion from Yugito, "Brother?"

"Yes, the one you may know as the Sage of Six Paths, he is the eldest of my mother's children," Naruto replied, his pale eyes bulging ever so slightly as he stared back toward the village, attempting to find the chakra of his brother, but the range was too great, and it had disappeared again.

"Understood Naruto-sama, I will wait," Yugito replied, looking around for a place to wait for Naruto's return in the nearby vicinity. Naruto noticed her searching, realizing leaving her out in the open would be wrong.

Naruto turned to a nearby wall of rock, pointing his palm at it and drawing Yugito's attention to himself.

" _Dai hakkutsu!_ " The next moment the wall exploded outwards toward them both, smoke pouring out of the hole. Yugito lifted her arms to protect herself. A bit later she cracked her eyes, surprised that none of the rock had hit her, she was about to yell at Naruto for doing that when she saw a wall of thick vines and trees weaved together in front of her.

"What, you didn't think I was going to hit you with that did you?" Yugito whirled, finding Naruto standing behind her and to her left, she immediately noticed the smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Was her annoyed reply, turning back to the exploded wall she found the vines gone, and she was able to see a decently sized cave in the before blank rock wall. As she observed the new cave and the rocks spread across the nearby ground, Naruto walked forward. His chakra extending out of him and latching on to decent sized stones around him as he walked into the cave, his chakra threads arranged the rock's in a circle in the middle of the new cave.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,_ " Naruto said calmly, spitting out a small fireball at the firewood that had suddenly appeared in the center of the rings of rocks. Yugito walked up beside him a moment later, watching in amazement as plants and vines grew out of the very stone, weaving themselves together, creating a wall over the rocky walls of the cave. A moment later several pink, bright bulbs grew upside down on the ceiling, all of them providing calming warm light.

"Yugito," The blonde's attention was brought back to Naruto as he held out his hand. She observed with confusion the small ball held in his hand, it seemed to be made of glass and held a beautifully intricate design of a yin-yang symbol within it.

"This is made from my Chakra, if you are in trouble, break this orb, and I will come as soon as possible," Naruto explained, seeing the look of confusion on her face, Yugito nodded and took the orb, slipping it into her pocket. Naruto had kindly formed a whole new set of clothes for her last night from his chakra, 'His abilities to create things are quite useful.' Yugito mused, observing the now inviting and almost quaint cave Naruto had created.

"I will be back soon," With that Naruto dissolved into two strands of chakra before flying out the entrance of the cave and out of sight. Yugito sighed, sitting down by the fire she decided to talk to Matatabi-chan.

With Naruto, he was weaving and dodging through the spikes of rock that seemed to cover everything in the Land of Lighting. Naruto spotted a patrol of guards and made his way around them carefully. A couple of minutes later Naruto rematerialized on top of the Raikage's tower that was attached to the side of a mountain.

Naruto's Byakugan scanned across the village, attempting to find the source of Hagoromo's chakra in the village. 'What could possibly be here that would contain nii-san's chakra?' Naruto thought, becoming frustrated as his all-seeing eyes were unable to locate anything.

" _Naruto-kun! To your left!"_ Kaguya's voice chimed out, Naruto immediately obeyed, his vision turning he saw a brief glimpse of his brothers potent chakra before it vanished. After it faded Naruto realized it had disappeared behind a door, 3 people having just exited said door. Naruto could make out two Jounin level ninja, one wearing an extremely bored expression on his face. Standing in front of the two was a huge, muscled man. He noticed immediately the massive weights covering his arms.

'Nii-san's chakra is inside, I'll wait till they leave.' Naruto thought, but the next moment he changed his mind. Because it was at that moment that the buff man was surrounded by lightning before he vanished faster than Naruto could see.

The next instant Naruto heard lightning, an explosion, and a yell. Turning to the tower underneath him he was shocked to find the same man underneath him in the Raikage tower. 'He's fast, too fast for me.' Naruto decided, 'I'll have to come back and search another day, Hagoromo-nii's chakra has waited for a long time, it can wait a little longer.'

With that decided Naruto turned into a helix and began to fly away. Because his vision was no longer focused on the village below him, he missed one of the earlier jounin burst into the Raikage's office panting and sweating, yelling about sensing someone on the roof of the tower.

What did bring Naruto's attention back to the village was a significant amount of Killing Intent directed at him, looking down at the village in surprise he saw the same buff and dark-skinned man glaring up at him from atop the Raikage Tower, lightning sparking all over his body.

Naruto realized he was in trouble quickly, 'I can't go back to Yugito, this man will follow me.' Naruto went the opposite direction of where he was first headed, instead, he flew as fast as he could across the village, hoping to lose the swift man.

It was not to be, Naruto watched as the man rushed across the village, appearing directly under him and staring at him before against disappearing, this time arriving farther in front of him on a roof.

" _Raiton: Yari no shi! (Spear Death)_ " Naruto heard the man yell before two bolts of lightning flew toward him, he dodged out of the way of the extremely fast thunderbolts. 'This is bad, I can't escape from this man with speed alone, I have to lose him somehow.' Naruto thought, maintaining a clear head.

"If you can understand me, land this instant!" Naruto heard the large man shout at him, Naruto floated in the air for a few moments, using his Byakugan he scanned the buildings and the roof the man was on. 'Good, it has one,'

Naruto lowered himself to the ground, the dark-skinned man keeping his stare firmly on him. Naruto began forming his real body, adding his hood and face mask to his clothes, which gave him a mysterious look and hid his identity, though mostly he was hiding his horns.

"Who are you! State your purpose for being here." The buff man ordered gruffly, his lighting chakra still sparking around his tensed form. He observed the youth in front of him carefully, he was unable to see his shadowed face, 'It's a boy, he can't be that old either judging from his height.'

"I mean no harm, I simply sensed something here that interested me, I was just leaving." The yellow-haired man was startled at the boy's voice, it was smooth, calm, and had a melodic nature to it, coming out soothingly.

"What did you sense? Who are you?" The man interrogated, he noticed his Jounin guards leaping across the rooftops toward him and this intruder in his village.

"It's rude to ask so many questions you know, I don't even know who _you_ are." The boy's voice was calm, but the man could sense the underlying amused tone.

"I'm the Yondaime Raikage, and you are trespassing in my village." The Raikage barked at the boy, he could feel a slight unease as he stared at the boy, there was something about him, the way his face was obscured, his head tilted down, the way he held himself was almost like royalty.

"Oh, very well then. Where is the Hachibi?" The out of the blue question surprised the Raikage, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Like I would tell you that. NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" He roared, tired of the boy's question dodging, he was just about ready to restrain the boy and take him to a cell to be interrogated for him.

"Hmm…" The figure raised his head, and the 4th Raikage could make out red eyes before they faded away, only blackness within the hood. The next moment his Jounin landed nearby, surrounding the hooded figure in a rough triangle.

The Raikage was prepared for it, so he wasn't thrown off guard like his Jounin guard Cee when the boy clothed in white launched forward toward him, kicking him in the chest before leaping across the rooftops. The Raikage immediately followed and appeared in front of the boy, who stopped smoothly before he would have run into the Raikage's ripped torso.

"You are going to pay for that boy!" The Raikage roared, about to launch forward and Lariat the twat.

"I am not going to pay Lord Raikage, you are." The boy's head shot up, and the Raikage could discern two pale pupil-less eyes in the shadows of the hood. "You hurt my family, and mark my words I will make you pay." The boy growled, his voice threatening and powerful, KI flowing through the air, but the kage easily ignored it.

" _Chitose no bakuhatsu!_ " The youth threw his hands toward the ground in front of him, the Raikage watched with his lighting enhanced synapses as the roof between them explode violently. With his super-enhanced speed, he easily outran the explosion and appeared on a nearby rooftop.

He stared around the area, trying to locate the boy. Cee landed next to him a moment later, holding a seal. "He's gone Ay-sama." Ay growled, "Alert the guards, give them the boy's description, he is to be caught alive if possible."Ay ordered, a moment later disappearing in a blast of wind.

He appeared within his office a second later, his lightning fading away. 'The boy did remind me that I need to find a new host for the Hachibi though, after Bee's death I have put it off for too long.' Ay mused, already having gone through the grieving from his brother's death.

"Hmm, I'll need to look at worthy candidates, and that boy, he had the Byakugan… I'm sure of it… does he know?"

With Yugito

Yugito was taking a nap, which suspiciously looked like a cat nap. Snoring peacefully she groaned as she heard her inner demon's voice in her head.

 **"Kitten, Naruto-sama is returning. You know… you ought to try to get him when he's young, he's going to be quite the looker one day…"** Matatabi suggested, 'Matatabi-chan! Stop saying things like that!' Yugito said, her face red in embarrassment. Though if she was honest, despite the weird horns, Naruto _did_ look good.

Speaking of the Kaminoki son, he appeared in a coil of chakra in the entrance to the cave, quietly walking inside.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Yugito questioned, seeing Naruto's rather blank face. She frowned when Naruto shook his head.

"No, I couldn't with the Raikage in the village. He is simply too fast for me. As I was trying to leave he somehow detected me, chasing me across the ground as I flew through the air. I'm simply not fast enough to outrun him. So I was forced to talk to him and create a distraction through which to escape through the air vents." Naruto explained as he sat down, suddenly in a puff of smoke — surprising Yugito — cooking supplies appeared in Naruto's lap.

"Hungry?" Yugito nodded quickly, feeling her stomach growl. "We can not stay after we eat, the Raikage is sure to begin looking for me and eventually you when he realizes you are gone," Naruto said, pointing his outstretched hand toward the still burning fire. Yugito watched once more as two poles formed on each side of the fire, a pole laying across the flames, connecting to the two poles.

Naruto poured the needed ingredients into the pot and water from a recently unsealed canteen before putting the pot over the fire.

"As I said already, our next target is the Sanbi, father says that he is somewhere in Land of Water," Naruto said as he stirred the pot, not looking at Yugito as she nodded, but he saw it.

"Didn't the Land of Water come out of a civil war a couple of years ago?" Yugito asked, remembering some history scrolls she had read back when the 3rd Raikage was alive. Naruto shrugged, forming two bowls and spoons, ladling some soup into each of their bowls before leaning back. As he leaned back, a large pillow materialized behind him that he leaned against as he ate his soup.

Yugito and Naruto quickly finished their food, Naruto resealing the cooking supplies and pot, dispelling his creations with a wave of his hand. Yugito watched as the vines and plants covering the walls of the cave receded into the walls, disappearing entirely a minute later.

"Let us be off." Yugito nodded, and they ran across the rocky terrain, their arms trailing behind them. **(Because aerodynamics!)**

1 week later

Yugito and Naruto shot through the misty trees, Naruto going at a slower pace so as not to leave Yugito behind. They had finally reached the Land of Water a day ago and were steadily heading toward where Naruto's tou-san directed them.

It took them another day of travel before they arrived at their destination, the still recovering from the civil war Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Well, that's surprising," Naruto commented, he and Yugito stood on a tall hill some distance from the village, far enough where it was impossible to see the village, at least for Yugito.

"What?"

"My nephew already knows I'm coming, he's pulsing his chakra at regular intervals," Naruto explained, his Byakugan eyes trained on a boy older than himself walking through the village, the boy had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing simple clothing of light colors, with dark blue pants. "It seems the container of Isobu container is disliked like yourself Yugito," Naruto said, scowling as he watched people yell insults at the boy who was around 10 years old, throwing things at him as he passed.

"Do you wish to come with me to introduce yourself to my nephew's container?"

"Hai." Yugito nodded, Naruto gestured forward, and they began walking toward the mist village, having decided on a more straightforward entrance. They walked down the main foggy road out of the village, passing many travelers leaving and joining the crowds entering.

"Name and reason for entering?" A Mist Jounin asked, looking at the strange duo. Naruto wore his regular clothing with his hood and face mask up, while Yugito now wore a dark blue kimono that had designs on it that looked similar to Matatabi's hellfire. Underneath the kimono, she wore close-fitting blue pants.

Naruto's head snapped up, causing the Jounin's attention to be attracted to him. Naruto's eyes glowed red, three tomoe spinning around the pupil.

" _Genjutsu: Sharingan!_ " Naruto muttered, catching the unsuspecting Jounin under the influence of his eyes.

"My friend here and I are just visiting to meet a friend who is expecting us," Naruto said, the Jounin nodded blankly and gestured for them to go through into the village, calling for the next people as they passed.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Yugito asked, Naruto turned toward her, and she was taken aback by his ominous glowing red eyes. **"That is the Sharingan kitten, a power his brother and my father discovered. Those eyes are powerful enough to subdue even us Bijuu with relative ease."** Matatabi explained in her containers head, getting a mental nod from the blonde.

Naruto sharply turned away a moment later, his eyes reverting back to his ever-present Byakugan, scanning around the village for the 3 tails container. He found him a moment later, sitting at a table alone in a restaurant that apparently didn't know he was there or didn't dislike him. The brown-haired boy kept checking the entrances every few seconds. 'How does he know that I'm here?' Naruto mused, _"Isobu was always one of the smartest Bijuu, and one of the best sensors, he most likely sensed you when you entered the Land of Water or close to that."_ Kaguya explained, getting a greeting from her son. Naruto and Kaguya didn't often talk during the day, but they spent their nights together, getting to know each other and Kaguya telling him things about her life before he was born and afterward.

Naruto sped up, Yugito falling into step beside him as they walked through the village, weaving between villagers as they headed toward the restaurant. A couple of minutes later after almost getting bowled over by a group of rowdy kids Naruto and Yugito entered.

Naruto's eyes were already looking at the brown haired kid who stared back before he even walked into the building. Strolling slowly and with a natural grace, Naruto walked over to the table, followed by Yugito.

The brown-haired boy nodded in greeting as they sat down, "Isobu gives his welcome and wishes me to express his happiness that you are here Kaminoki-sama." The boy said, gaining a giggle out of Yugito. The brown-haired boy turned to the girl, confused as to what was funny. "Oh sorry, he just doesn't like being called sama, I do it anyway just to bother him though," Yugito explained.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki-Kaminoki," Naruto interrupted, ignoring Yugito and starting the introductions, getting her cue Yugito spoke, "My name is Yugito Nii, the container of the Nibi." She waved slightly.

The brown-haired boy nodded, "My name is Kai, I don't know what my last name is." The now named Kai gave a small bow of his head.

"I'm assuming Isobu already explained everything to you?" Kai nodded, "I have already packed everything that I wish to bring, though it is back at my home" Naruto's clipped circular eyebrow rose in surprise.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, "I guessed mainly, you have finally returned, Isobu owes your mother chakra, and he is the three tails, since the Bijuu are more easily absorbed if done in order by tails, and Isobu sensed the two tails with you I deduced that the Nibi container was traveling with you. I came to the conclusion that you allowed people to travel with you, am I wrong?" Kai explained in a tone that sounded almost bored.

"No, you are not. There is something else you should know, and yes I am okay with you coming with us." Naruto began, Kai visibly focused on him while Yugito leaned back in her seat, already knowing what Naruto was going to say.

"I plan to create a village, one where people who are scorned and despised unfairly can come and not be judged, a place that believes in supporting the village and keeping peace only within the village, not trying to force peace on others that do not want it. Being strong enough as well to defend their peace against others." Naruto began, for the next couple of minutes Kai and Naruto talked about his plans for an eventual village, Kai pointing out a couple of flaws in his thinking which Naruto thanked him for.

"Go and get what you want to bring and meet us at the gate," Naruto said, standing as Kai and Yugito stood with him. Kai nodded before quickly leaving the restaurant, ignoring the glares of the customers.

Naruto looked in distaste at the villagers biased and cruel hatred of someone who did not at all deserve it. He and Yugito left the establishment in silence, moving across the village toward the gate.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Leave. A. Review.**

 **Don't. Expect. Your. Suggestions. To. Be. Added.**

 **For those of you who think answering reviews in the chapters is "adding more words" I put this section at the bottom of my chapter.**

 **Also, this chapter is 9,796 words long, so I'm not extending it. The chapter before this one is over 11k words long. My chapters from here out will almost always be around 9k-11k, sometimes longer.**

Answers to some reviews:

Azaira's first review on Chapter 4: Minato did seal all of Kyuubi into Nakada. (Wasn't done while half dead, and had an Uzumaki on hand to direct the sealing.) Kushina can't remember much about her clan because of how young she is (4-5) years old. I changed some things around. Mito Uzumaki did seal the Kyuubi into her self, but I do actually have an explanation as to why she was able to do that. I have a family tree diagram created for this story, which uses "clan bs" to explain how the heck stuff works. As to a harem... I'm not particularly interested in writing one, I haven't really put any thought into who Naruto is going to "end up with." I plan to write, and if the story flows in that direction then there you go. All the Bijuu are not female. Only female ones are Kyuubi, Saiken, Chōmei, and Matatabi.

Ezeakel On chapter 6: I fixed it, and all the ones in previous chapters, as well as went back to update grammar mistakes. Expect the first posting of the chapter to potentially have errors, if you keep pointing them out. I'll keep going back and correcting them ;)

StrikerTheFallen: Thank you! Will do the best I can.

Azaira On chapter 5: There is not going to be any yaoi, I have 0 desire to write that. Yes, I could have changed characters around, but I decided to do this.

Moonlight Slayer: Thank you for pointing that out, I went back and changed it. I meant to before uploading it as I changed my mind later on.

Azaira on Chapter 6, Jul 2: Because the Rinne-Sharingan came first. Kaguya got her Rinne-Sharingan from the god tree, as it's literally his eye. Both the Sharingan and Rinnegan are decedents of the Rinne-Sharingan. It also has its own set of powers and allows me to make up some of my own for it.

Reaper on Chapter 6: My friend, I don't think you've actually watched the anime. Because your review is totally wrong. The first person to ever possess the Sharingan on earth was Hagoromo, the sage of six paths and Kaguya's _son_. If you don't believe me look at the wiki for Hagoromo. As I explained above, the Rinnegan and Sharingan are different parts of the Rinne-Sharingan.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark Chapters 1-6: Thank you for your amazing reviews, I highly appreciate your reviews on every chapter as you read them. As too your last one, yes there are consequences to Naruto's actions. Personally, the struggle is writing situations where Naruto has to try, since if it gets too bad his parents will bail him out.

Ryan: Great Review…. Nuf said.

And there we go! Don't expect another chapter until I finish writing Chapter 13, then grammar editing chapter 7. I want to stay ahead of what I post for a number of reasons. Mostly so I can stay consistent with what I want to the story too become and not be sidetracked by ideas/suggestions.

*Wave*


	8. Chapter 7: Insanity

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'People often underestimate the power of insanity.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Author is concerned with this story happening too fast, but decides it's not worth worrying over.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: Insanity**

Gate of Kirigakure

"What's taking him so long?" Yugito asked impatiently, tapping her foot against the ground in irritation. Naruto pulled himself away from his observations of the admittedly interesting and unique village. The entire place was covered in a thick mist that made regular sight hard for any significant distance, though with his eyes it didn't hinder him.

'Yugito is right, it's been quite some time.' Naruto mused, throwing his all-seeing gaze around the village, trying to find Kai and see why he was taking so long.

"Yugito come," Naruto ordered, already sprinting into the village. Leaping up to the rooftops and dashing through the dense mist, Yugito not far behind him.

'I'm not going to make it at this speed!' Naruto thought, springing into the air he molded his form into the double helix of his bloodline, the strands spiraling around each other viciously as he plowed through the mist, leaving Yugito far behind.

'No no no!' Naruto thought, exploding through the fog he sped toward a man wearing an oversized white, high-collared coat. The man jumped back, but Naruto was too late to stop the activation of his Jutsu.

" _Ranton: Piasuboruto (Storm Release: Piercing Bolt)!_ "

Naruto barely dodged the two bolts of lighting, his eyes darting toward Kai who had erected a wall of water. The first purple bolt struck the wall, bursting it with ease as the second thunderbolt flew toward Kai.

"No!" Naruto yelled, and the next moment a large tree cracked the ground, growing to full height in front of Kai. The tree exploded in a shower of wood chips as the powerful lighting bolt impacted.

Naruto arched through the air and rematerialized next to Kai, getting a nod from the older boy. Naruto turned and stared at the calm… teen?

Across from them in the clearing was a teen not much taller than himself, though Naruto sensed that he was older than he appeared, something just didn't feel right about him. The attacker had red eyes, dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps, only the upper half of his face and white hair was visible.

Both of them stared at each other for several moments before the mysterious attacker spoke, "Now now… isn't _this_ interesting. The Sanbi seems to have a friend, and a strong one at that." The man laughed, it was a horrible... sickening sound. As the man laughed maniacally, Naruto noticed the scarf wrapped around his neck, a light blue with the Kanji for 3 imprinted on it 'It's just like the man's that attacked Kokuō'

The man's laughter ended, returning to his calm appearance. "Now, I don't know who you are, but if my eyes weren't already set upon another goodie… I would take your interesting powers for myself." The man trailed off, looking slightly down. Naruto peered through the man's garments, seeing the scars and stitches covering him, looking beyond that he found the man's insides to be a disgusting mess of different chakra types.

'What is this guy mother?' Naruto asked, not recognizing these chakra types at all. _"Hmm, well he seems to have four different bloodlines at once, something that should be impossible for a non-Ōtsutsuki. He seems to have experimented on himself to make it work."_ Kaguya commented, looking through Naruto's eyes in curiosity and revulsion at the man's insides. _"He has Dark Release, Steel Release, Storm Release, and Swift Release bloodlines. Quite a dangerous combination, watch yourself Naruto-kun."_ Her warning tone conveying her concern.

Naruto felt out for the man's chakra, latching on to it; he attempted to pull it out of the man, killing him as quickly as possible and not get into a long battle with the man.

The red-eyed man's eyes widened, and his skin suddenly became grey like steel, Naruto lost his connection to the man's chakra as the grey material fully covered the man's visible skin.

"Tsk tsk tsk, trying to steal my chakra is rude you know." The white-haired man scolded, shaking his head. A moment later he disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto didn't see but painfully felt the metal fist connect with his face, sending him flying into the nearest tree, branches and vines shot out of the tree and caught him before he crashed into it.

Naruto released all his mental limiters on his plant defense's, 'I have to take this guy seriously, my main instant kill technique is ineffective against him.' Naruto winced, his face bruised, though it healed over a moment later as Naruto felt his mothers soothing yōkai flow through him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, glaring at the man who stood calmly on the other side of the clearing.

"Name's Hiruko, and I must say, your bloodline is getting more and more enticing," Naruto got the distinct impression that Hiruko was grinning behind his bandages.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, reaching his hand out toward Kai. The next moment his concentration faltered as his plants sprang up and blocked something, a visible shockwave appearing right by him though he was unable to see the attacker.

"Oh ho, an automatic defense, of plants nonetheless… Hmm." Hiruko said, disappearing once more, Naruto expected the attack and exploded into black and white smoke, causing Hiruko to slow down long enough in surprise before blurring from sight once more.

Naruto reformed next to Kai who had backed up from the battle considerably. "We have to get out of here," Naruto said, still staring at the field, trying to locate Hiruko. The next moment Naruto's eyes pulsed and changed color, his 3 tomoe Sharingan appearing in his eyes.

Naruto's Sharingan formed just fast enough to see Hiruko running toward him, Hiruko's eyes wide and his metallic fist reared back to punch him in the face. Naruto leaned back as fast as he could, seeing that he wasn't physically fast enough he burst into another cloud of smoke.

Instead, Hiruko changed course and punched Kai in the side of the face, hard. Kai went flying through the air before crashing into the ground and rolling, the super speed steel enhanced punch enough to knock him out.

"Ahh, well that's that. But, I must know, that wouldn't happen to be the Sharingan you have there… would it?" Hiruko asked, his voice gleeful as he whirled around and watched Naruto form, attempting to kick him in the face.

Hiruko easily dodged, moving out of the way quickly. "It is, it is! You have the Sharingan _and_ Byakugan, as well as Mokuton apparently?" Hiruko's voice becoming unsure at the end.

"Are you also absorbing bloodlines?" Hiruko asked in suspicion, his eyes narrowing before shrugging. "Doesn't matter, I'll just take yours!" At this, the still entirely metallic Hiruko shot forward at near impossible to track speeds, though to Naruto's Sharingan he was moving at a high Jounin speed, hard to follow but still possible for the boy's powerful eyes.

Naruto twisted out of the way, rupturing into smoke. Vines shot out of the ground and latched around Hiruko's feet, making him trip and throw his hands out to catch himself from falling straight into the dirt. Naruto appeared out of thin air above him, attempting to drop kick him.

Suddenly bandages shot out of Hiruko's sleeves and the back of his jacket, latching onto Naruto's body and leg.

"Tsk tsk," Naruto scowled and burst into black and white smoke once more before appearing a ways away. Hiruko was standing again, having broken the vines.

"I must say you are quite powerful for one so young. When water-baka told us that he'd been beaten by a brat I'd laughed at him. But now seeing you, I can see why he lost after having just battled the Gobi." Hiruko mused aloud, "I must have your Sharingan, my deepest apologies." Hiruko disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto with his fist cocked back, "Just kidding!"

Hiruko never made the swing, as at that moment a massive amount of vines burst out of the ground, lashing themselves onto Hiruko and wrapping themselves around him. The vines crushing force pulled Hiruko to his knees, promptly restraining him.

Naruto took advantage of Hiruko's predicament, launching over to Kai and throwing the larger unconscious boy over his shoulders before jumping off into the trees, joining a confused Yugito outside the forest they began running toward the gate of Kirigakure.

They made it about halfway before Hiruko appeared in a white blur on the roof in front of them, "I must say your control over plants is unlike anything I have ever heard of, so you've got my brownie points for that." The clearly insane ninja cracked his neck audibly.

"But I'm afraid I can't let you go, you're taking my mark, and as I already said, I would really like your Sharingan." Hiruko's voice sounded like a regretful child's, which Yugito decided was definitely creepy.

 _'Yugito, take Kai and run for the gate. I'll try to distract him long enough for the Kiri shinobi to arrive.'_ Yugito resisted a startled jump as Naruto's voice spoke inside her mind. Yugito tensed, waiting for Naruto to move.

Naruto sighed, staring at Hiruko, who he just knew was grinning maniacally. Naruto took a chance, tossing the unconscious Kai to Yugito he flared his chakra, his eyes stinging in pain for a few moments.

"Yes, _yes,_ YES!" Hiruko yelled insanely as he watched Naruto's eyes evolve into a Mangekyo Sharingan. "I really, really _,_ _really_ like your eyes horned-san, can I have em... please?" Hiruko asked childishly, making large begging eyes, which really creeped Naruto out.

"No," Naruto glared at the man, raising his hands he once again tried to steal Hiruko's chakra, Hiruko felt the grasp seemingly once again, and steel flowed over his skin, cutting the connection.

That was all the time Naruto needed, vines exploded out of the tiled roof, reaching for Hiruko's hands and legs. Unfortunately, Hiruko was prepared for the attack, vanishing from sight. Naruto grimaced but was surprised to see that his Mangekyo could easily follow Hiruko's movements, watching the man race across the roof toward him.

" _Dai bakuhatsu!_ " Naruto shouted, flinging his hand in front of him just as Hiruko rushed toward him. The next moment a massive explosion annihilated the roof of the building they were both on to bits, parts of tile and stone sailing through the air.

Naruto's keen eyes tracked the flying Hiruko, his clothes tattered and torn but evidently unharmed. Naruto's eyes faded into the Sharingan and then to his Byakugan as he saw the Mizukage and a large group of Kiri shinobi jumping across the roofs toward them at high speed.

'Need to keep him here long enough for the Mizukage to engage him then make my escape.' Naruto thought, it was a risky plan, but he was willing to go through with it to ensure the safety of his friends and family.

Naruto raised a hand from his side, pointing it up toward Hiruko who had just reached the apex of his ascent from the blast and was now descending swiftly. The next moment huge vines burst out of the street below, twisting and tangling together they climbed before eventually swatting the falling Hiruko down toward the hard, unforgiving concrete road below.

Naruto watched with his 360-degree vision as the Mizukage, and her men surrounded him and Hiruko. The Mizukage stepping forward from the circle of her men and obviously observing the situation carefully.

Naruto realized that Hiruko wouldn't stay down from that and hastened across the roof, plummeting over the edge and drop kicking the hard metallic head of Hiruko who had just gotten to his feet. Hiruko was unfazed by the attack, only giving Naruto a 'you serious?' look.

Naruto leaped off the insane nin and landed a couple yards away. The next moment the beautiful auburn haired Mizukage dropped down into the street with them.

"What in Kami's name is going on here, why the hell are you two fighting in my village?" The Mizukage yelled, not recognizing either of the two ninjas.

Hiruko's shoulders slumped before pointing at Naruto, "Well he started it!" Hiruko cried, then proceeded to throw a tantrum in the street. Naruto and the Mizukage raised an eyebrow at the exact same time at Hiruko's antics.

"I leave you to deal with this Mizukage," Naruto stated evenly, "OH NO, YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" Hiruko cried, launching to his feet and throwing himself through the air toward Naruto.

" _Kamigami no bakuhatsu!_ " Naruto yelled, throwing both hands forward, the next moment the street and nearby buildings shook from three massive explosions that went off between Naruto and Hiruko. Sending the insane white-haired nin flying back through the air toward the Mizukage who merely stepped out of the way.

When the Mizukage looked back to the utterly obliterated street, the other intruder was gone, not a trace left. She gestured to her men watching from above to find the other intruder before turning to the moaning red-eyed man.

"Uhg… Those blasts of his really hurt ya know?" He moaned out, his steel skin fading away as he stood up and looked the Mizukage in the eyes. "Oh, I know you!" He pointed at her, "You're the- _Ranton: Sutoraikinguraitoningushadō! (Storm Release: Striking Lightning Shadow!)_ " Hiruko yelled, a bolt of lightning leaving his fingertip and firing toward the Mizukage at point-blank range, the auburn-haired woman was forced to lean back at a sharp angle to dodge the bolt of purple lightning.

She brought her momentum around, her weight shifting to her hands as her heel came around and attempted to clock Hiruko in the face. Instead, he just dodged out of the way using his extreme speed, "Meh, you aren't as interesting as the boy." He said in a bored tone, turning and walking away.

" _Yōton: Yūkai-dan! (Lava Release: Melting bullet!)_ "

Hiruko darted too the left in an impressive display of speed, dodging the burning globe of lava that blasted past him into the wall at the end of the street, melting a hole in the wall.

"Oh, you've done it now! You wanna play? LET'S PLAY!" Hiruko yelled insanely, twisting around and running toward the Mizukage.

With Naruto

Naruto materialized out of his helix form next to the panting form of Yugito. She was collapsed on the grass quite a considerable distance outside of Kiri, Kai laying on the ground next to her. She was sweating as she took deep panting breathes, having immediately run at her top speed carrying the heavy body of Kai. Overwhelming the gate guard's with one of the unique jutsu's Matatabi had taught her. While she wasn't very good at it, it was enough to surprise the guards and allow her to dart by and run into the misty forest as fast as she could.

"Good job Yugito," Naruto complimented, his eyes locked on the three jounin watching in the trees that had followed Yugito from the gate. Naruto reached out and grabbed their chakra, ripping it all away from them with a solid tug, killing them all immediately. They fell to the forest ground below, dead.

Yugito shot up as she heard the thuds of their bodies hit the ground not far from her. "What was that?" she asked, looking around quickly.

"Nothing, let me carry Kai and let's get going," Naruto said, walking over and lifting up Kai. "We need to put more distance between Kiri and us, you can rest then," Naruto said, getting a nod from Yugito as she got to her feet.

Both of them launched through the trees toward the Land of Grass. 'I wonder if this means I can say I've survived fighting 4 different kage,' Naruto mused as they jumped through the trees. 'Hiruko though, his scarf was the same as the water guy, and he said that the water guy told him about me. Is there some group trying to find my nephew's and niece's?' Naruto thought in concern.

Unknown location

(Woooo…)

A man stood at the large top to bottom window, looking out at the rain crashing on the large lake that was visible. He turned when a loud crash echoed behind him, he raised his eyebrow as he saw a white-haired man wedged partly in the sheetrock wall followed by muttered curses.

"Don't give me that look, it's raining! I can't be expected to keep traction at high speeds." Hiruko huffed, prying himself out of the wall. The man dressed in red sighed, "That's what you said last time, and that's the 4th time this month you've crashed into that exact wall." He commented dryly.

"Hey! Maybe this wall and me have a relationship, what would you know. Mind your own damn business!" Hiruko made an insulting gesture before turning to the large oval table in the room and sitting down at the spot marked 3. Several others were also present, but some seats were empty.

He watched with slight irritation as Hiruko began teasing one of the other people sitting at the table. The man by the window wore a red jacket like cloak with a large red hood that was currently around his neck but usually draped over his face, obscuring his red eyes and light purple hair from view. He wore light brown pants with a kunai pouch on his right leg and high black boots.

Sighing, the man walked over to his spot at the table, sitting down in front of the Kanji for nine.

"Since everyone that is coming is here, let us begin." The purple haired man ordered, "You first Ichi."

"Hai, Kyū-sama. I have been unable to locate the Ichibi jinchuriki after his disappearance from Suna months ago. I also have been hearing reports of a boy, only around 7 years old who goes by the name of _Shiroi Oni._ " The black-haired man's voice was smooth, polished. Kyū raised an eyebrow, Ichi understood and continued, "I wouldn't normally report such a thing, but the one described was very similar to the boy Go described." The one known as Ichi sat back down, his report finished.

Kyū observed as Go leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling as water dripped from him continually. "Oi, Kyū-teme!" Kyū growled at San, or otherwise known as Hiruko, though Hiruko was unfazed by the glare from Kyū. "I also met the _Shiroi Oni_ as I went to collect the Sanbi, I had almost captured the brat when he appeared in a helix of black and white chakra, oooo it was such a good fight. So many delicious bloodlines that boy has." Hiruko's eyes gained stars in them as he seemed to stare out into nothingness and the bandages around his mouth got slightly wet.

Kyū sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. "You said bloodlines? More than one?" Kyū prompted, bring San out of his fantasy, shaking his head he responded, "Yeah! The brat has the Byakugan, Sharingan, Mokuton, and a bloodline I've never seen or heard of before." Hiruko counted off on his bandaged fingers, gaining a look of surprise and shock from everyone in the room except Go.

"Yeah, the brat displayed the ability to control plants when I fought him, though I wasn't aware he possessed the Sharingan or Byakugan at the time." Go stated, still staring at the ceiling, looking down he made eye contact with Hiruko, and they both turned to the woman sitting in the spot labeled 8, directly to the right of Kyū

"The boy also possessed your ability to steal chakra from people," They both said at the exact same time, which was slightly creepy. The red-haired woman looked unamused, "Meh," was her only response.

"Thought you would care a little more than that Hachi," Go remarked amusedly, only getting a bored look from the beautiful redheaded woman.

"Hmm, is there anything else to report?" Kyū asked, his red eyes gazing over everyone present, Hiruko raised his hand and pretended to wilt under his gaze, making him sigh.

"What is it San?" Hiruko seemed to perk up and looked really excited, "Well I didn't get the Sanbi." He suddenly deadpanned, "Duh!" He cried a second later and preceded to punch himself in the face. Kyū sighed, entirely convinced that Hiruko's experiments on himself had made him go insane, Hiruko was a genius no doubt, crazy… definitely.

"This meeting is concluded then, continue your objectives and keep an eye out for this _Shiroi Oni_ , bring him to me if possible. His abilities interest me." Kyū said, slowly being consumed in a red glow which flashed before his body faded to black and started to vanish, his piercing glowing red eyes the last thing to disappear. Everyone took that as the sign to leave, and all vanished from the room in their unique ways.

"Aww crap, I hit the damn wall again!"

Naruto 4 days later

Naruto sat in by a campfire, slowly turning a piece of dear on the spit, making sure that the meat was cooked evenly. Yugito leaned against a tree a couple of feet off, Kai walking back into the clearing carrying more firewood a second later.

Kai's clothes had changed, Naruto creating clothes of chakra for him. He now wore brown themed ninja clothes and ANBU style pants with a black t-shirt. Kai set the wood he was carrying down near the fire before sitting and waiting patiently.

Naruto continued to turn the meat, making sure to cook it thoroughly. Naruto had found that he really did enjoy cooking and preparing food.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, his hands flying to his head as he fell away from the fire and collapsed on the ground, writhing around in pain.

"Naruto?!" Both Yugito and Kai yelled, running to Naruto's side they tried to find anything wrong with him.

"G-get… Get a-away from me... HURRY!" Naruto screamed, making both Yugito and Kai back up, their eyes wide as Naruto writhed around in pain on the ground.

"GAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, and they watched as plants and vines burst out of the ground, whipping through the air violently. Naruto's tightly clenched eyes shot open, and they could see a bright red glow coming from them. As Naruto continued to writhe around in pain screaming, Yugito and Kai watched helplessly as their leader cried in agony.

"MOTHER! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Naruto screamed out, confusing Yugito and Kai for a few moments before they realized Naruto didn't mean to say that out loud.

"ERGGG AHHHHHHH!" Vines and massive amounts burst from the ground, sending dirt and grass flying as the vines wrapped around Naruto in a cocoon, lifting him a few feet off the ground. Yugito and Kai watched as Naruto disappeared from view within the leaf covered vines. His screams were barely audible.

Eventually, it stopped, Yugito and Kai watched the silent, unmoving cocoon, they inched closer and tried to understand what had happened. Yugito and Kai shared a look and began moving toward the cocoon. **"KITTEN GET AWAY FROM THERE!"**

 **BOOOOOM!**

Yugito wasn't able to process what occurred as she abruptly found herself soaring through the air, her whole body in pain. The next instant she crashed into a tree, denting it and tumbling to the ground. She groaned loudly from the pain and the loud ringing in her ears.

She rolled over and tried to get to her feet, only succeeding in getting to her hands and knees, her eyes opened painfully. Yugito's mind froze in amazement and shock at what she saw where Naruto had been within the cocoon.

The vines were entirely gone, the ground scarred and blackened majorly all around the center of the explosion. Everything around in a 50-foot diameter had been blasted away violently, but that was not what amazed her.

It was Naruto, slowly reforming out of multicolored particles in mid-air and floating slightly above the ground. He had changed from how he'd just been, now taller, somewhat taller than Yugito.

His two forehead horns had moved and multiplied, now having 3 brown horns sprouting out of the left and right side of his head above his ears. His hair remained the same, the bandaged bang still falling down the side of his face, though all his hair was slightly longer. He now wore a large white cloak that went past his knees, on the back was a large tree beautiful design of a Kaminoki, nine tomoe hung from the tree like fruit. The cloak had long sleeves that ended with a black cloth going up his hand and wrapping around his index fingers. Underneath that he wore a long black high necked shirt that slit up the left and right side, around his middle was a belt of purple cloth, the two ends hanging from his waist on the right side. Underneath his long black shirt, he wore grey pants that ended at his black boots, the boots had white lines on them that all connected to a circle directly over his ankle on the front of his foot. All his toes were visible like most shinobi sandals.

Yugito and Kai looked on in awe as the changed Naruto's red eyes spun before fading to his normal pupil-less pale Byakugan.

Naruto dropped from the air and landed softly on the ground, lifting a hand he held it to the side of his face, stumbling a bit before regaining his composure.

"I _really_ don't want to do that again," Naruto groaned.

With Naruto moments before

Naruto turned the meat, observing it to make sure it was cooked all the way through, he couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed cooking and preparing meals, making them as perfect as possible and then savoring them.

Naruto's head suddenly pulsed in extreme pain, Naruto lost control over his body as the agony overwhelmed him. "AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, holding his head as the pain rose. Naruto began writhing around on the ground, trying to relieve the burning within his mind. 'What… what is happening?!'

Naruto barely processed that Kai and Yugito had come up to him, he couldn't think straight, the pain overwhelming and spreading to his entire body. "G-get… Get a-away from me… HURRY!" Naruto yelled, slamming down on to the grass again, the pain rising again. "GAHHHHHH!"

"MOTHER! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Naruto finally processed that he had a mother as he finally recognized the yōkai of his mother flowing through him. _"NARUTO! It's going to be okay honey, your bloodline is evolving into the second stage on its own. This is going to hurt worse, hold in there musuko!"_ Came Kaguya's voice, she pushed her yōkai through Naruto's body faster.

' _Do something Āsutsurī!'_ Kaguya mentally yelled at her husband, the pain of her son making her frantic. The Kaminoki immediately responded, moving his already extended plants around Naruto and wrapping his screaming son in a cocoon, channeling his senchakra into his son to help relieve the pain and speed up the process.

Naruto writhed inside the cocoon stopping when he felt the pain draining away, panting heavily he tried to regain his breath. The pain slammed back instantly at full strength, and Naruto wasn't even able to scream before his body exploded violently, sending everything nearby flying and obliterating the wrapping of vines around him. A black and white vapor hung in the air for several moments as Naruto's mind was unable to process anything.

Slowly his body began to reform back together, Naruto's senses returning. He couldn't think from the pain, and he barely heard mothers concerned yelling, trying to get him to answer.

Naruto brought his hand up to his face, feeling… different, but somehow right. 'I feel free like a large heavy weight was lifted from me, weightless. What happened?' Naruto wondered, _"Your body has gone into the second stage of your bloodline. You are essentially living chakra at this point, returned to your natural state entirely, but still a retaining a humanoid form._ " Kaguya said, _"I'll explain it later, you need to talk to your friends."_ Kaguya said, seeing Naruto's bruised and dust covered friends staring at him in awe.

Naruto smiled weakly at his friends, "I _really_ don't want to do that again," He offered lamely before collapsing to the ground onto his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Yugito screamed, her ears still ringing and her face showing her anger, annoyance, and confusion quite clearly.

"Something to do with his bloodline I bet," Kai said, walking back into the clearing from the trees, surprisingly calm for what just happened, Naruto nodded at him.

"My bloodline suddenly shifted into the next stage without warning," Naruto explained, getting an understanding nod from Kai, nothing seemed to phase that boy.

"Why do you look different?" Yugito asked, pointing at him. Naruto's face showed his confusion before he activated his Byakugan, immediately looking at his new form. 'Mother, what exactly just happened to me.' Naruto asked in confusion as he laid back on the grass, exhausted.

"My apologies for that, I need to find out what happened," Naruto explained to his friends, his eyes glazing over. Yugito and Kai nodded before both of their eyes glazed over as well, obviously entering into a conversation with their inner Bijuu.

 _"Okay, as I said before you are a living entity of chakra, though usually, you had to concentrate on forcibly changing your body into chakra to use your_ _Onmyō no fukukaze_ _, or your helix form."_ Kaguya began, calming herself down from the stress and fear she'd felt when Naruto suddenly shifted into the second level of his bloodline, _'I'm going to make sure the last level is not painful for my baby.'_ Kaguya swore to herself.

" _You don't have to use your_ _Onmyō no fukukaze_ _anymore. Anyone who attempts to hurt you with weapons, jutsu, or taijutsu will not succeed. People who try to inflict physical damage will go right through you, but don't worry you can still inflict damage on them, you just have to concentrate on which part of your body you want to make solid."_ Kaguya explained, getting a stronger nod from her son as he visibly calmed down and regained his composure, listening carefully to her.

 _"Enemy jutsu may make your body explode, but as you just experienced, you reform quickly. Your already perfect chakra control is now beyond human imagination, and all your other techniques should be even easier now."_ Kaguya's voice suddenly slipped into a warning tone, drawing Naruto's attention. _"You must be aware, you do have a large weakness now. People who can absorb chakra can steal it from you and if given enough time absorb you entirely. It wouldn't kill you, as you would come into the mindscape with us but you would be greatly weakened."_

Naruto focused back on his surroundings and stood to his feet, his eyes focusing on himself as he took in his new slightly taller height, form, and clothes. _"As I said before, if a jinchuriki went through what you just did, the explosion of chakra would be enough to alert the entire elemental nations. Quite possibly they wouldn't survive it,"_ Kaguya commented, getting another mental nod from Naruto who was now focusing on his horns that had moved from the front of his head to the side. There were now 6 of them in total, two large ones at either side of his head, two smaller ones directly under that and two even smaller ones under those. All lined up above his ears.

'Mother, did you design my new clothes?' Naruto asked suspiciously, knowing that even though he had just gone through a bloodline change of sorts, it wouldn't have changed what he was wearing. _"Maybe? Do you not like it?"_ Naruto could distinctly tell his mother was worried, 'No, I do like them. I was just wondering.'

 _"Well I was going to give them to you as your birthday present, but then this happened and I thought now would be a good time,"_ Kaguya explained, happy that Naruto liked the clothes she had designed for him. 'Thank you Kaa-san, they are wonderful.'

"Naruto, why do you look somewhat older now?" Kai inquired, brushing the dust off himself, Yugito still talking to her Bijuu as her eyes were glazed over.

Naruto's face showed clearly that he didn't know the answer to that and his eyes glazed over for a moment, "Mother says it's a side effect of the bloodline." Naruto explained with a small shrug, getting a look of annoyance from Yugito.

"The new clothes?"

"Mother made them for me."

"Did you really have to explode and send me into a tree?!" Yugito interrupted, Matatabi had explained what happened to the extent that she understood it, but Yugito was still pissed off at getting launched into a tree.

Naruto winced slightly, "My apologies for hurting you Yugito, Kai." Naruto gave a respectful bow toward the two jinchuriki.

"We need to travel on, this campsite is ruined and unsafe now," Kai said, looking at the utterly destroyed and blackened campsite in the forest.

Naruto nodded in agreement, at that moment he noticed the tears and cut's in Yugito's and Kai's clothes from the explosion. He waved his hand, and the clothes formed back together like they had never been damaged.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Yugito asked in surprise, observing her now perfect sleeve.

"Your clothes are made from my chakra, I have perfect control over all of my chakra," Naruto explained in his normal peaceful voice, confused at the suspicious look he got from Yugito. "So you could make all my clothes disappear with a wave of your hand huh? Pervert!" Yugito yelled, pointing at him. Kai just sighed in apparent weariness.

Naruto's near emotionless face never changed as he stared at Yugito, "I can see through your clothes anyway." He deadpanned, making Yugito blush in embarrassment as she realized that he was right.

Naruto shook his head, his now even longer white hair tossing through the air. "Let us go."

2 days later

Naruto stood in the shadows on top of a high wall, his new white cloak fluttering in the late afternoon breeze that blew through the village below him. His ever watching eyes scanned across the village, searching for his goal.

Naruto was currently standing on the wall that surrounded Konoha. Since to reach the Land of Grass from the Land of Water, they had to travel either through or around the Land of Fire, Naruto had decided to go through it since his father had informed him that a portion of his energy was in Konoha and wished for him to absorb it. Naruto was still slightly confused as to why his father had split his power across the world, then asked him to find it and return it. 'There must be a good reason for it though,' Naruto mused, making a note to ask him about it later.

Kai and Yugito were staying in a cave a ways away from Konoha, Yugito had been against being left behind, but Kai had made her see the logic, something he was very good at.

Naruto's keen eyes gaze across the village, he was peering through the large sealing chakra detection dome right in front of him that covered the village. Naruto knew that once he passed through the dome, the village would be alerted to his presence, though he doubted they would be able to find him.

Naruto's sharp eyes suddenly picked up something, at the front gate of the village was the buff light haired Raikage, three jounin surrounding him, the only one Naruto recognized was the one who always looked bored.

'I can use this to my advantage.' Naruto quickly burst into a black and white smoke that he spread out to make it much harder to see. He reached the gate just as the Raikage was walking through the invisible detection wall, flying into the village above the man he hoped he had fooled the detection barrier.

Naruto waited as a thin nearly invisible mist in the air, waiting to see if the village reacted to his presence. He was relieved when nothing noticeable happened and began again searching for the presence of his father's power within the place.

Naruto ignored the bustling activity of the village beneath him, the Raikage and his Jounin following a group of ANBU toward the Hokage tower. Naruto wondered why the Raikage was here but decided it ultimately didn't concern him.

'There!' Naruto located the familiar green glow of his father's chakra underground. Following the tunnel connecting it, he found an entrance above ground that was held up by a large red torii gate. Naruto moved through the air with ease before settling down on the earth in front of the entrance. Having already seen the two hidden ANBU guards he appeared in plain sight of them both.

The ANBU jumped down in front of the now hooded youth, swords drawn, "You cannot enter here, leave now!" The ANBU were confused by the presence of the cloaked in white boy but followed their orders, no one was to enter here.

Naruto reached both hands toward each ANBU, making them tense. Naruto's face was emotionless as he ripped most of the two ANBU's chakra from them, causing them both to pass out in chakra exhaustion as Naruto left them with just the bare minimum a human required to live.

Naruto absorbed their chakra, enjoying the feel of it as it joined him. The pale-skinned child of the Kaminoki walked to the large red gates blocking his path to his father's powers. The half Kaminoki observed the complicated seals covering the door, he quickly gave up trying to decode it as he was not able to understand such a complicated and intricate seal.

"Let's see if this works then," Naruto muttered, putting his left hand in the middle of the seal on the kanji for barrier. Naruto smirked slightly as the massive, intricate seal flowed across the surface of the wood into his arm, a moment later kanji glowed on his arm before disappearing, having absorbed the seal into his own body.

Naruto kicked the massive gates open before erupting into smoke and speeding through the halls, ignoring all the intricate scrolls and weapons covering the walls, his eyes entirely focused on his target.

Naruto rounded yet another corner, his vapor like form impacting and flowing around a mannequin wearing old armor before he materialized in front of his target. It was a giant pulsing oval green orb, it was attached to the walls by roots that were wrapped around it. Naruto quickly walked up to it and placed his hand on it.

The next moment Naruto felt his father's presence in the room before the orb began to shrink and flow into his body. Naruto shuddered in excitement and happiness as the great senchakra of his father flowed into his body. Not long later he'd completely absorbed the orb, the roots that had held it up drooping lifeless. He smiled as he felt his father's equivalent to thanks and him being proud of him.

 _"Naruto, you ought to look around and see what else is in this place, I saw some exciting weapons a couple halls back_ ," Kaguya commented, and Naruto got the distinct impression that his mother was eating popcorn and watching his sight like a horror movie. The spooky and dark halls with poor lighting definitely gave the right feel.

Naruto walked through the halls, observing the many intriguing items on the walls. There was a black cape spread out on one section of the wall, in another part there was a massive water-filled glass tank with a gigantic fish creature that stared at him as he walked by.

Naruto paused in front of another glass wall, beyond the glass was a tangled wiggling mess of black strings. Naruto turned to walk away and noticed the strings pointing at him, following him as he left.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the black mass, feeling a… presence within those tangled black strands. 'How is that possible? Is it a sentient entity of chakra?' Naruto decided to just wing it, placing his hand against the glass he watched as the strings extended against his hand on the other side of the thick glass.

Naruto reached out with his mind, surprised to find that the strings did indeed have a conscious. It was similar to his father's but different, nowhere near as sophisticated, more primal and based on instincts. But the way it communicated was the same as his father's... emotions, feelings, memories. Naruto had learned over the months how to speak in the way of the Kaminoki, something that had come exceptionally easy to him.

Naruto pushed his confusion, want for answers and explanation through the connection to the writhing ball of string. A moment later he was nearly overloaded with the threads near frantic overload of memories, it's want to escape from its prison flowing over the Ōtsutsuki heir.

Naruto began quickly sorting through the memories of the strings. It's first memories being under the control of a buff man with green eyes and red sclera. It had taken care of its master for several decades, getting smarter and understanding more but still taking care of its host. It fought for its master, healed and stitching him back together, absorbing the hearts of its master's enemies and allowing its master to use the heart's powers.

Naruto watched 4 different visions of one memory, the strings had been allowed out of their master's body once more to fight, the threads split and multiplied into 4 different creatures made of black strands, taking with them a heart each from their master's body with which to sustain themselves outside of their hosts body.

Naruto watched as the powerful masked man that was the strings master go through hand seals, one of the points of view mouths opened and fired a massive torrent of flames. His focus shifted, and he saw what the fire was directed at, surprised to see the man he'd read about in scrolls in Suna. The Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju and the only person to ever be gifted the Mokuton bloodline from his father.

Naruto watched the battle speed by, the strands showing him how they were slowly defeated by their masters enemy, the heart's within them being crushed and rejoining with their master's body who only had one heart remaining. The strings master turned to run, knowing he would die if his last heart were destroyed. But it was not to be, the Shodai Hokage fired a spike of wood through his retreating back, crushing the last heart.

Their master fell over dead, and the strings vacated his now empty body. Knowing they had to find a new host to support them, they squirming toward the only other life form nearby. They were trapped inside a sphere of wood by the Shodai Hokage a moment later before they reached him.

After that, they had been put in this glass cage, given one heart with which to survive on. Since then the threads had sat in this cage for over 50 years. Naruto could feel their sadness and loneliness at being left alone for so long, wanting a new master with which to support and take care of. The strings desperation came strongly through the seal, begging him to take it with him, to free them. Naruto sent back a positive feeling, making it clear though that they could not merge with his body though.

The strings understanding came through the gateway, the large ball of strings moving closer to the glass, pressing up against it excitedly. The next moment Naruto felt their name come through the connection: _Jiongu._

Naruto smiled, knowing that this living ball of strings was no different from his own nephews and nieces. It was a living, conscious entity, and it was being locked up for no fault of its own as a spoil of war. Naruto reared back his hand and punched the glass as hard as he could. Cracking it only slightly.

Naruto changed tactics, not wanting to accidentally hurt the Jiongu he refrained from blasting the glass to kingdom come. Instead, vines burst out of the ground around him, slamming into the glass. Two big slams later the glass shattered and the Jiongu was finally free, rolling out of the cage and onto the ground.

Naruto could feel the intense feeling of gratitude from the ball of black thread, he sent memories of him sealing things into himself to the ball, receiving its understanding in return. Naruto sent them the emotional equivalent of a promise to find them a host. The next moment he sealed the Jiongu into his hand, heart and all.

" _That was very kind of you Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you!"_ Kaguya said warmly, Naruto felt her warmth and pride of him through the seal. _"Now I'm going to go talk to the Jiongu, I'm very interested into how it came to exist,"_ Kaguya said, cutting the connection. Naruto smiled, knowing that Kaguya would probably be talking to the Jiongu for some time.

Naruto took another glance around the underground bunker of sorts, there were plenty of things, but nothing really stood out to him. Bursting into smoke he flowed down the halls and out the gateway up into the air, flying toward the entrance to the village.

As Naruto flew through the now night sky, barely visible in the moonlight he heard his mother, _"Musuko, something is wrong, concentrate some chakra into your ears so I can be sure of it."_ Kaguya ordered sternly, surprising Naruto enough to make him stop in mid-air, but he did so. What Naruto heard made him narrow his eyes in anger as he quickly located the source of the sound.

" _Hurry Naruto-kun, that was the sound of a small child crying in fear, they can't be more than 2 to 3 years old. A child crying like that and then suddenly silencing, and moving so quickly is unusual."_ Kaguya ordered sternly, the next moment she actually paid attention to Naruto's vision and saw he had already found the source of the crying noise.

There was a shinobi with the symbol of Kumo on his forehead leaping quickly through the trees, a sack on his shoulder. Inside the bag, Naruto could see a young girl. Kaguya could clearly feel her sons anger through their mental link as he shot through the air after the Jounin.

Naruto appeared in his solid form, several yards above the sprinting Kumo nin, his white cloak fluttering as he dropped and kicked the unsuspecting man in the side of the head, catching the restrained girl in mid-air and alighting softly on the ground, his natural elegance showing. The shinobi spun through the air before impacting heavily with the dirt.

Naruto unlaced the sack, helping the girl out of it. He noticed for the first time her long brown hair and her pale eyes. 'Hyūga then, and she's been beaten pretty thoroughly.' Naruto observed, seeing the bruises and bloody cuts covering the crying girl.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, only getting a scream from the small girl, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Naruto asked, realizing that his horns and strange non-human appearance probably frightened the girl. The brunette trembled in fright, trying to squirm out of the rest of the sack and away from the demonic looking boy in front of her.

The 3-year-old girl froze as she saw the Kumo nin who had kidnapped her rise from the ground, groaning and muttering curses. The Hyūga girl looked back to the demonic boy with wide eyes, noticing for the first time that the strange person in front of her was looking at her calmly, with concern and warmth in his eyes and a smile. The girl at that moment realized he had the same eyes as her, immediately trusting the strange horned boy more, looking into his matching eyes and back to the ninja who had now stood and was glaring at them she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Help,"

The shinobi named Leiko tilted his head to the side, spitting out the soil and grass that was stuck in his mouth, as well as some blood. He glared at the admittedly frightening demonic looking Ōtsutsuki heir in front of him. Seeing the white-haired horned boy moving protectively between him and his captive, the demon's blank eyes narrowing at him.

"Scram demon, this doesn't concern you!" Leiko spat, glaring into the pale eyes of the demon, noticing that he had the Byakugan. 'Aww hell, he's some sort of protector of the Hyūga? The reports didn't say anything like this!'

"Hmm…" Came the calm, dangerously tone of the boy who stared back at him. "How about… no," Leiko growled at the response, pulling out a kunai he shifted his stance, 'Regardless, I must bring the Hyūga back to Raikage-sama.'

"Fine then, prepare to die a pointless death!" Leiko declared boldly, attempting to intimidate the pale-skinned demon spawn. The next moment he found himself slammed into a tree harshly, he tried to move his arms and legs but found he couldn't.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ninja, holding him up by his neck against the tree, vines binding the man as they flowed out of the tree.

"Now," Naruto started, "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you'll answer them truthfully," His tone threatening, he got a glare from the admittedly brave shinobi in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"None of your damn- ack!" Leiko fought down the urge to scream as he felt his insides constrict, his chakra refusing to flow and being crushed down inside him, the next instant the painful abnormal sensation disappeared. He wheezed and looked into the unblinking eyes of the demon in front of him.

"I'll ask again… answer correctly." Naruto's threat was followed by a light squeeze on his chakra pools. Leiko leaned forward and attempted to spit in the demon's face, though it missed entirely when he merely tilted his head out of the way. Naruto had seen the saliva forming in the man's mouth before he'd spit.

"This is pointless, _Genjutsu: Sharingan!_" Naruto muttered, and the next moment Leiko saw glaring red eyes before his vision and mind blanked, unable to withstand the power of the cursed eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Rasta Leiko, Chunin in the ranks of Kumo," Came Leiko's monotone emotionless reply, his eyes blanked and unfocused.

"Now we're finally getting somewhere, who is this girl?" Naruto spoke in a calm voice, gesturing to the wide-eyed Hyūga behind him who'd backed up against a nearby tree and was now staring at the scene before her.

"She is the second daughter of the Hyūga clan head Hiashi Hyūga, Hanabi Hyūga, age three. While the Raikage distracted the Hokage with a peace treaty and the story of the attack on our village by a hooded boy, I kidnapped her and was to bring her to a meeting point with the Raikage."

"Why?"

"The Raikage is extremely interested in the power of the Byakugan which would be a great boon to our village, the white-clothed boy who attacked our village also had the Byakugan," Leiko replied, still staring into space blankly.

"Hmm, tell me when her birthday is," Was Naruto's peculiar order, "March 27th," Leiko responded in a monotone.

Naruto nodded seemingly to himself before backing away from the man, releasing his genjutsu over the man.

"W-wha happened?" Leiko moaned, his eyes refocusing.

"I am sparing your life, but I'm leaving you there. Konoha Shinobi are coming," Naruto said, calmly walking away toward Hanabi who was looking at him curiously now, no longer scared of the horned boy, the fact that he had her eyes making her feel safer.

"Who are you?!" Leiko asked, truly frightened as he realized what Konoha would do to him for kidnapping the youngest of the Hyūga clan head.

"I am the _Shiroi Oni._ " The next second Leiko's vision clouded and he passed into unconsciousness. A flower had grown out of the tree and ejected a pink gas into his face.

"You are coming with me Hanabi," Naruto said kindly, lifting the young 3-year old into his arms, channeling his chakra into her and beginning to slowly heal her wounds. Hanabi yawned, the warmth of Naruto's unique chakra enveloping her and making her sleepy, she curled against Naruto's chest as he shot through the trees.

"Dada," Hanabi said sleepily, surprising Naruto who raised a clipped eyebrow. 'She doesn't have a father now…' Naruto thought, he knew that he could return the girl to the Hyūga, but he also knew of the clan's arrogance and cruelty. Kaguya had watched that clan especially over the years as they inherited the Ōtsutsuki eyes, and she had expressed her extreme displeasure with the family and their arrogant pride to Naruto before.

 _"You know musuko, you're growing up so fast I can barely keep up! I do believe a normal mother would say you are too young to raise a kid, but then again you aren't really all that young either. Besides, you have others to help you, Kai and Yugito, Gaara, Kazumi, and Rei."_ Kaguya said, and feeling of pride coming through the link as well as her tone told Naruto that she was proud of him and supported his decision.

" _Besides, you will be a better father than that despicable human Hiashi."_ Kaguya's anger and loathing were clear. _"And I want to help raise her too, don't forget that Naruto-kun! I want you to introduce her to me at some point."_ Kaguya switched emotions on a dime, pestering her son until he agreed.

" _And I think she likes you, she called you 'dada' didn't she?"_ Kaguya teased, getting a roll of his eyes from her son. Naruto smiled at the peaceful look on Hanabi's face, her wounds fully healed over now. 'I think Kaa-san is right,' Naruto mused to himself, 'I will do my best to be a good father Hanabi-chan.'

 **END CHAPTER - 9,108 words**

 **If you think the stories moving too quickly…  
** **A. Stop reading it.  
** **B. Come back when you realize that this story is already over 70k words long. Most stories are all like, I got rinnegan by the second chapter or even in the first one, 3k words in.**

 **I am only posting this chapter so soon after the last one due to the fact that I wrote Chapter 13 much faster than I thought I would. This one didn't have as many grammar mistakes so I was able to finish it faster.**

Answers to reviews posted on chapter 7:

Shapeshifter340: First off, can I say that I see you _everywhere_. I am posting this, so enjoy :D

Antex: Glad you enjoyed it mate. In response to your question about Nakada, it can be assumed that he'd already awoken it from beatings in Konoha. That was part of the idea why it was had almost full tomoe. Usually, it starts with one, then gains more over time through training. As too the possible antagonist comment, read and see o.O

Azaira: You are welcome, here have another *throws another chapter at you*

Possibly a fanfiction concept, like how the civilian council is a concept the fanfiction community for Naruto invented.

StrikerTheFallen: Danka! I will do my best

Ezeakel: Thank you, I'm assuming that my grammar and such was better as you didn't point out any errors.

Guest (Please make an account, it's just better.): Glad you're enjoying the story, as to Nagato and Co. _Spoilers._ As too Rinnegan, _spoilers_.

naruto: Will do

Gueest (Refer to above, get an account.): I hope this chapter mostly answered your question in regards to Naruto and Konoha. I also have other future events planned, if you think about it you can probably figure some out. You asked where Black Zetsu is, and too that. I'm gonna be honest and say that I purposely just didn't write him in for some time because I felt once he arrived the story would change drastically and I wanted some things to happen first. I did figure out an explanation for where he is… like around chapter 12… (Yeah I was lazy)

Thank you all for reading this chapter, LEAVE A REVIEW. Even if it's a short one it helps in a number of ways. (And encourages me to write more chapters faster)

Don't leave a review if you only have negative things to say, but I do truly accept constructive criticism.

*Wave*


	9. Chapter 8: Pink Smoke

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Yay I already finished writing chapter 14!'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'This was by far the most difficult chapter to write thus far.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Pink Smoke**

Kai and Yugito after Naruto leaves

Yugito sighed deeply, shaking her stinging hand to try and make the pain go away. Kai watched from the other side of the cave, a bored expression on his face as he watched Yugito try to learn how to use her Bijuu's hell fire _without_ burning herself.

He'd started counting the times she failed out of utter boredom, '56th… hmm, I wonder what the answer to the Riemann hypothesis is… oh, 57th.' Kai mused, **"I've wondered about that myself actually,"** came Isobu's lazy reply. **"I've got it down to the Riemann zeta function, a function useful in number theory for investigating properties of prime numbers. Written as ζ(x), it was originally defined as the infinite series ζ(x) = 1 + 2−x + 3−x + 4−x, etc. When x = 1, this series is called the harmonic series, which increases without bound—i.e., its sum is infinite."** Isobu stated, getting a nod from Kai, 'Wouldn't you need to change the form x + iy, where i = Square root of√−1—except for the line x = 1?' Kai asked, totally ignorant of the world around him.

"Damn it!" Yugito cursed loudly as she inspected the third-degree burns covering her hand, watching as they quickly healed over.

"61," Kai said, earning himself a glare from Yugito, "Stop counting! It's annoying." Yugito yelled at him, but he was already ignoring her again. She sighed, leaning back on the soft vine covered wall of the cave. Naruto had once again prepared them a place to stay before leaving, 'Got to say, Naruto looks out for his friends.' Yugito mused, rubbing the glass sphere in her pocket.

Naruto had left almost an hour ago, and she was bored. Tired of burning her hand with Matatabi's hellfire as she learned to control it. Yugito decided to take a nap, beginning to curl up in a way very reminiscent of a cat.

"Yugito, Isobu has detected a strange chakra signature below us." Kai suddenly said, making her sit up and abandon her nap for something hopefully interesting.

"He says the signature is very young for a human and the type of it is one that is entirely new to him, he believes we should go investigate," Kai said, standing to his feet and walking out of the cave. Yugito just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Uhhh, Naruto?" She questioned, but Kai simply kept walking before he disappeared around the edge of the cave's entrance. "Oh for cat's sake…" She muttered then froze, "I did not just say that…"

Yugito shook her head, getting to her feet she ran out of the cave. Spotting Kai walking by the rocky wall their cave was in, he seemed to be staring at the surface carefully. Yugito sped up until she stopped beside him, walking with him.

"What are you doing Kai?" Yugito demanded, confused.

"Locating the entrance," Was Kai's reply as he continued to walk the edge of the rocky tilted wall.

"Entrance?"

"Yes, Isobu believes there is a cave below us. The only logical place for a cave entrance would be around this up cropping of rock." Kai said as if that explained everything.

Yugito just shook her head and sighed, following after the brown-haired preteen. "Ahh, here we are," Kai said a couple of moments later. Yugito followed his eyesight and found what looked definitely like the entrance to a cave but was blocked up with many large boulders and rocks. Though there was a small gap at the top.

"Hmm, it would be rude to break down someone's hard work to block this up, but I suppose it doesn't matter in the face of satisfying my curiosity. Besides... these rock's don't look like they have been disturbed in several years, whoever is below may be trapped." Kai stated to himself, getting a look of exasperation from Yugito. Nodding to himself Kai began going through hand seals.

" _Suiton: Suishouha!_ " The next moment a concentrated high powered water stream fired out of Kai's mouth, impacting the smaller rocks stacked at the top and pushing them farther inside the cave. Making the gap at the top wide enough for them to fit through.

Kai began walking up the rocks before slipping inside, "We aren't going to think about this at all?" Yugito called after him, "I have thought about it!" Was Kai's slightly echoey reply.

Yugito sighed once more before leaping up the rocks and following Kai into the darkness beyond. "I can't see anything in here!" Yugito cried, trying to make out anything beyond the insufficient afternoon light streaming in.

"Try making your tenant's fire, just with a lot less power," Kai's voice directly beside her made her jump. Calming down she did so, and a couple of moments later her hand lit up in blue flames, not burning her as she didn't try to put as much power into it. The blue flames cast a bright blue glow around the cave, lighting it up.

Yugito saw Kai nod before strolling farther into the cave, Yugito following behind with her hand raised into the air. They walked for several minutes down the empty cave, passing stalagmites that shot up from the floor.

"Uhhhhg, how deep is this thing?" Yugito bemoaned, her right arm hurting from holding it up for so long.

"Isobu sensed the chakra source almost a mile below ground. Now quiet, we are getting close." Kai's voice came out of the shadows ahead of her, she nodded and sped up, bringing Kai back into the circle of blue light.

Sometime later they left the tunnel, entering into a big dark space that her flames could not light up. "Extinguish your flames Yugito," Kai ordered, she didn't really want to listen to him but did so anyway.

As soon as their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could both see a faint yellow light ahead of them in the dark, obscured somewhat by a rock. Kai tapped her arm, and they both began walking carefully across the spiky, rock-covered floor. Being as silent as they could, not wanting to alert a possible enemy to their presence.

"Whoever you are... go away!" Yugito was startled as she heard a young female voice break the silence of the cave, she looked around but was unable to see anyone.

"We mean you no harm, we only wish to help," Kai spoke confidently, continuing to walk toward the now visible fire pit, a ring of light surrounding it. Yugito barely saw him moving forward in the darkness and trailed after him.

"You're with the snake man aren't you? Go AWAY!" Came a distressed and scared, but also angry yell from the darkness. Yugito was somewhat unsettled by the emotion in their voice, she stepped into the ring of firelight and tried to see out into the blackness.

"I don't know of any snake man... but my name is Yugito Nii. My friend sensed you down here, and we came to offer our help, thinking that perhaps you were trapped." Yugito explained, her eyes darting around as she searched the massive dark cavern.

"She's moving around us at a rapid pace, Isobu is having a hard time keeping track of her," Kai muttered to her, and she nodded in return.

"I am trapped here…" Came the uncertain, distinctly female voice from the darkness, Yugito suspected she was around 5 years old. A couple of seconds later a girl moved into the firelight ring. She had freckles under her blue eyes, and long wavy brown hair trailed down her shoulders and back. She was rather short but fair-skinned, wearing a beige, raggy sleeveless kimono and pink sandals.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" The girl demanded, naturally suspicious. Standing right at the edge of the shadows both demon containers could tell she would disappear in the dark if they made any sudden moves.

"We came in through the cave entrance that was blocked up by boulders, you can leave now if you want, the way is cleared," Kai explained, eyeing the girl carefully, he watched her face become suddenly terrified.

"No, No! I can never leave the cave! If I do, I'll blow away and die!" She exclaimed frightfully, Yugito tilted her head to the side, confused.

"The wind isn't _that_ strong, is it? It's not going to pick you up and blow you away you know." Yugito frowned, trying to understand the brown-haired girl.

"No, you don't understand, I can't control myself." She seemed to stiffen slightly, "My powers aren't stable, I keep bursting into smoke randomly… everyone did it too before…" She trailed off, pain and sadness evident in her blue eyes.

"Smoke?" Kai questioned, 'does she have an unstable version of Naruto's bloodline?' Kai wondered, **"No, Kaminoki-sama never gifted it to anyone other than his son, that's not a logical or feasible answer. Odds are she has a similar bloodline."** Isobu interjected, revealing that he had been listening to the conversation with the mysterious girl.

"Yeah... my clan can turn into smoke at will, but we can't always control it, and if there's wind then we'll blow away and die." The girl revealed, her tone calmer, Kai nodded in understanding.

"That's terrible!" Yugito cried, the mystery starting to become clear.

The girl shrugged, obviously trying to bottle her emotions up. "My name is Yukimi, I am the heiress and last living member of the Iburi Clan," Yukimi stated emotionlessly, staring at the two intruders in her home.

Kai's eyes glazed over for a moment before refocusing, "The Iburi clan... Possessing a unique unnamed Kekkei Genkai that allowed them to form into smoke. The Kekkei Genkai is unstable though, often making the users transform into smoke at random, while smoke the user is extremely vulnerable to being blown away and dying." Kai said in a monotone, sounding like he was reading from a dictionary. "The clan disappeared not long after it's inception around 100 years ago, they were rumored to have found a cave and moved all their belongings underground where they were not at risk of dying to the wind." Kai finished, getting a surprised look from Yukimi while Yugito just sighed exasperatedly at Kai's need to express his knowledge about everything.

"That is all true, how did you know all of that?" Kai's just to tapped the side of his head, making Yugito facepalm and Yukimi to tilt her head in confusion.

"Never mind… what happened to your clan Yukimi?" Yugito asked, turning to the freckled girl who looked somewhat less nervous now.

Her freckled face fell at the question, and she looked on the edge of tears, Yugito frowned at her expression. "My clan was killed by a white snake man named Orochimaru, he said he could fix our issues with this seal." She slid her left shoulder sleeve down, and the demon duo could see a 3 tomoe seal on her shoulder. "But it didn't really fix it, it just made it where he could control us. I only survived because I wasn't currently in the cave at the time. W-when I came back, everyone was... d-dead." Yukimi broke down into tears, Yugito scooted closer and tentatively wrapped her arm around the sobbing girl.

When she didn't react negatively, Yugito pulled her closer and held her as she cried, knowing that she needed to get this out. Yugito didn't really know the crying girl, but she and Kai were probably the first friendly faces she had seen since the massacre of her clan, and she could relate to the girl's pain.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, it's okay." Yugito reassured the girl, Yukimi pulled Yugito closer, crying into her shirt. She smiled sadly at the girl, understanding her pain and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's okay Yukimi, everything is going to be okay now." She gave the girl a hug before moving back a bit. Yukimi rubbed her eyes before looking at her, "You aren't going to leave me are you?" Yukimi asked, the insecurity and fear in her voice clear, she just wanted friends. She had been alone for several months now.

"No, cause you are gonna come with us!" Yugito happily exclaimed. Kai stood off to the side, patiently watching the interaction between the two girls. He didn't know much about Yugito's history as she rarely talked about it, but he had gathered from her and Naruto that she'd had a rough life in Kumo, 'It will do them both good to be with another, they will support each other. Hmm, how to solve the issue with Yukimi-san leaving the cavern, she can't stay here after all.' Kai mused.

"But I can't leave the cave! If I go to the surface, I could die! Even though I really want too, it's too dangerous!" Yukimi started hyperventilating, holding on to Yugito tightly like she was afraid she would disappear.

"Don't worry Yukimi-chan, we will wor-" Yugito was cut off as Yukimi burst into a pink smoke cloud. Yugito stared in surprise and shock at the pink mist that now filled the space Yukimi had been sitting in.

A couple of moments later Yukimi slowly formed out of the smoke before it all disappeared, "See! I can't control it, I'll die!" Yukimi started crying again.

"I believe there is a solution to your problem Yukimi, though I will need to consult Naruto-san," Kai said, reminding the freckled girl that he was also there. She turned to him, wiping her tears. "What do you mean…?"

"Call me Kai. How long can you remain as smoke?" Kai inquired, getting a confused look from both Yukimi and Yugito.

"I've never had an issue staying as smoke for a long time, I don't usually stay as smoke though," Yukimi replied, her voice confused. Kai seemed to nod to himself once more.

"Yugito, you stay here with Yukimi. Tell her about Naruto-san and us, ask her if she truly wants to come with us. If she does, begin packing anything that she wishes to bring. I will return to the surface and bring Naruto down when he returns." Kai stated, getting a nod from Yugito. Yukimi just turned to Yugito in confusion.

As Kai turned and walked away into the darkness, Yugito began explaining, "Kai and I follow Naruto. He is an amazing boy who wishes to create a village for people who are disliked, hated, and despised. A place that they can come and live in peace, loved by each other. A family." Yugito began, smiling at Yukimi's hopeful and full eyes. 'Oh yeah, I thought she would be for that.'

Surface

Kai exited the gap in the rocks at the top of the cave, quickly running across the grassy forest floor before coming to the cave. Kai froze before turning the corner into the cave, hearing unfamiliar voices.

'Isobu, why didn't you warn me there were people here?' Kai asked his inner Bijū, only getting a snore in response. 'Of course, he goes to sleep at such an important time.' Kai bemoaned before focusing on the matter at hand.

Kai slowly peeked around the edge, seeing 4 people in the cave, 3 kids, and one adult. Upon closer investigation, he realized it was a Konoha Genin team and their sensei. 'Rats, they must have stumbled across the cave, or Naruto was detected, though that is illogical.' Kai thought.

Two of the Genin were sifting through things in the cave, carefully looking at the vines and flowers on the wall. One of the Genin, the only female stood quietly near her Jounin sensei.

One of the boys had messy black hair with shaved sides and dark-colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt and brown shorts. The other boy had messy brown hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shinobi garment, complete with a face mask, and a zipped teal vest over it. His forehead protector was adjusted over his left eye.

The girl next to her Jounin sensei had dark blue hair and pink eyes that Kai could just make out under her bangs. Her outfit consisted of a black dress with a cape, as well as gloves and a ribbon on her head.

The Jounin had brown hair and wore the Jounin uniform for Konoha, "Find anything Hoki?" The jounin called, "No Hagane-sensei, but these plants are weird, they are growing straight out of the rock!" One of the boys replied.

Kai watched as the girl whispered to her sensei, the man's eyes widening just barely. Kai's quick mind went through all possibilities and likely things she could have said, 'She told him I was here, must be a sensor.' Kai decided, backing away from the cave quickly and leaping up into the trees. 'Get back here Naruto, I can fight them, but the probability of my success is low.'

"Whoever you are! Come out now!" Kai recognized the voice of the Jounin, moving over a branch he peered out of the tree. The Jounin standing in front of his 3 genin. The two boys were looking around the trees for him, kunai drawn. The girl in the back simply had her hands at her sides as she stared directly at him.

"Yeah come out here!" One of the boys shouted, and Kai sighed. "This is so boring…" He said to himself, dropping out of the tree in front of them. Kai planned to hopefully stall them by talking, therefore gaining himself more time instead of them trying to find him and attacking. 'The fight would most likely last around 30 minutes, the Jounin is likely to allow his Genin to fight me once he sees how old I am... _if_ they do attack. I can extend the time before I am inevitably beaten by a couple minutes if I talk to them.' Kai analyzed.

"State your name and purpose in these woods, this is Konoha territory." The jounin said, his eyes narrowed at Kai.

Kai sighed, "My name is Kai, I am here alone. Just traveling through, I saw this cool cave on my way by and was staying here for a while before continuing on." Kai explained, two of the genin's eyes narrowed at him, though the girl was entirely silent and emotionless, her eyes obscured by her dark blue bangs.

"Why are you traveling alone Kai-san?" The Jounin asked, his stance relaxing, though Kai knew he was still on guard.

"My parents were attacked and killed by bandits, I'm trying to reach my family in a nearby village…" Kai trailed off, faking tears in his eyes.

"That's horrible!" One of the boys, the one named Hoki cried. Kai just nodded, pretending to be holding in sobs.

"What village are you traveling to Kai-san? Perhaps we can take you there." The Jounin offered, 'Crap!'

"It's the… the... The Doki village? No… that's not what mother said." Kai was about to try to BS some more and subtly prepare to fight when he saw Naruto materialize from thin air behind the Jounin, placing a simple tanto against his neck that had appeared in his hand. Kai noticed the papoose immediately on Naruto's back, carrying someone or something, though it was obscured.

"Sensei!" The other genin boy shouted, his eyes wide as he stared at the boy who'd suddenly appeared, all three genin taking in his horns and strange appearance in shock.

"You are bothering my friend… Sleep." As he said the last word, the Jounin attempted to turn around, lean away from the tanto in Naruto's hand and simultaneously stab Naruto with a Kunai.

Though he never made it that far, the next moment all four Konoha shinobi felt a tremendous drain on their chakra, taking them down to just above zero. They collapsed to the ground with chakra exhaustion before passing out immediately. Naruto stared at them blankly for a few moments, 'No need to pointlessly kill children...'

"How long have you been watching?" Kai asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Since you said you lost your parents, run out of BS?" Naruto chuckled, observing the collapsed Konoha shinobi. Kai just sighed in annoyance before moving on.

"What is that on your back?" Naruto looked up, "I'll explain later, where is Yugito?"

"Underground," Naruto's pale eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"Isobu sensed a strange chakra underground, I was able to locate a cave entrance nearby." Kai started, "We went down and found one girl by herself living in a massive cavern, she is the last of the Iburi clan which due to their kekkei genkai hid underground because wind can kill them." Kai summarized, and Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"I'm guessing Yugito is with the girl?" When Kai nodded he gestured for Kai to lead the way, "I'll explain who's on my back once we meet the girl." Naruto explained at Kai's questioning look at the white bundle on his back.

Kai nodded and began running through the trees toward the cave entrance. They both entered through the recently made opening into the darkness beyond.

"Hmm…" Kai heard Naruto hum in the dark, the next second a bright light appeared to his right. When his eyes adjusted, he saw an orb of floating light above Naruto's head. Kai wasn't surprised by this, having seen Naruto's ability to create objects before.

It was several minutes later that they entered into the large cavern, they both saw the campfire and began walking toward it, though Naruto had seen the cavern and the houses hidden in the dark before they entered the cavern.

"Kai? Is that you?" Yugito's voice called out through the darkness.

"Hai, I have brought Naruto- _sama_ with me," Kai responded, enjoying the slight growl of annoyance from Naruto.

As they came within sight, Yukimi screeched in fear before bursting into pink smoke, a moment later she reformed cowering behind Yugito's back. Naruto just sighed before extinguishing his ball of light and sitting down on the ground by the fire cross-legged, his white cloak splayed out around him.

"Yukimi-chan, it's okay. This is Naruto, nothing to be afraid of." Yugito tried to reassure the girl cowering behind her. "W-why does he have horns and no pupils!?" Yukimi squeaked as she made eye contact with Naruto over Yugito's shoulder.

"That is because of who my parents are," Naruto started, suddenly wondering how to explain to the girl why he looked the way he did. At Naruto's calm and soothing voice Yukimi nodded before meekly coming out from behind Yugito.

"Naruto- _sama_ , Yukimi would like to come with us and eventually join the village you are going to build," Yugito said, at this Yukimi nodded in confirmation. Naruto totally ignored Yugito's teasing tone once more.

For the next few minutes Yugito, Yukimi, and Kai caught Naruto up to speed about Yukimi's unique situation. Explaining how someone named Orochimaru came and wiped out the clan, giving her a strange seal.

"Kai, you said you had a solution?" Naruto inquired.

"Hai, more like a possible solution, it wouldn't work long term. But it would work long enough for us to get to the lady you said knew sealing. I'm guessing that she will know a better way to handle it, as well as look at the seal on Yukimi's neck." Kai explained and got a nod from Naruto. Yukimi and Yugito sat quietly off to the side as the two conversed.

"Her name is Kazumi, continue."

"Hai. Now then, I suggest that you create a large glass spheroid, that's hollow inside. Until we reach Kazumi-san, Yukimi can travel inside the container in her smoke form. When we camp, you can create a larger glass dome and put her inside of it. This will prevent Yukimi from being blown away while we travel." Kai explained, getting wide eyes from Yukimi. Naruto seemed to think about the idea.

"I believe that would work, what are your thoughts Yukimi-san?" Naruto asked, his pale eyes turning to the freckled girl, scaring her a little bit with his strange appearance.

"I don't really want to travel in a ball, but I want to get out of this cave more, and this sounds like it'll work…" Yukimi said unsure, "Where are we going to get a glass ball from though?" At this Naruto held his hand out and Yukimi watched in fascination as glass began to form in it. Not long later Naruto held a perfect sphere of glass in his hand.

He dispelled the bowl upon seeing her nod, "Now that we have that sorted... allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki-Kaminoki, there is much to know about me, though now is not th-" Naruto was cut off by a wail and the bundle on his back moving, shocking both Yukimi and Yugito.

As Naruto lifted the moving cloth bundle off his back, Yugito spoke, "What on earth Naruto? Is that a child?"

"Hai," The next moment Naruto unwrapped the white cloth, revealing a girl with pale eyes like his own and brown hair, the girl was crying but upon seeing him calmed down considerably. Naruto smiled at the brown haired girl before turning back to those present.

"This is Hyūga Hanabi, she was being kidnapped by Kumo from the Hyūga clan when I was in Konoha. I saved her from the man and decided to bring her with me." Yugito's eyes widened at this, "Shouldn't you return her to her parents?" She asked in shock and confusion.

Yugito was surprised and taken aback by the look Naruto gave her, "You do not know the cruelty of the Hyūga clan…" He scowled, the look on his face showing his extreme hatred for the clan.

The next moment Yugito felt the slightly familiar sensation of Naruto's mind connecting to hers and before she could ask why she felt a large influx of memories. She watched from an empyreal view as a Hyūga 'trained' a child mercilessly into the ground, striking the child repeatedly. She watched as a different Main branch member made a hand seal, and a crying Hyūga maid collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Yugito's eyes widened in horror, and the next moment the memories stopped.

Naruto looked emotionlessly at Yugito as she seemed to be in deep thought, He had sensed that she was starting to become upset by the memories and therefore cut off his connection. Naruto didn't want to make Yugito feel bad as he knew she had a hard life of her own and didn't want to remind her of it. 'But she must understand why I brought Hanabi with me.'

"I understand Naruto, I would've done the same thing," Yugito said firmly, looking up and nodding at him. Naruto sighed in relief, he didn't want to get into a fight about it. 'Yes what I technically did was kidnap a child, but it's for their safety. I would be an even worse being if I brought the girl back…'

"What is her name Naruto-san?" Kai inquired, having remained silent through the entire ordeal he changed the subject. He hadn't cared why Naruto had brought the girl, sure that he had a good and logical reason for it. 'And based off of Yugito's reaction I would say that is true.'

"Hanabi… Hanabi Ōtsutsuki," Naruto's voice sounded decided; like he'd finally decided on something. Kai nodded, "You're adopting her." It wasn't a question.

"Can I hold her?" Yugito asked, getting a nod from Naruto. Yugito got to her feet and sat down next to Naruto, taking the young, wide-eyed Hanabi from her new adoptive father carefully. Yugito rubbed the girl's nose, making the adorable girl giggle.

"We need to return to Gaara and the others, our group is growing, and I need to make sure that everyone is safe," Naruto told Kai, getting a nod.

"Yukimi, are you ready to go?" Naruto's voice was kind, trying not to scare the last Iburi. "H-hai, Naruto-sama," She replied respectfully, fighting down her stammer. Though she was confused when Naruto brought his hands to his face and groaned.

Yugito giggled at his exasperation, she spoke in a whispered tone to Yukimi across the dancing fire. "He doesn't like being called sama, I just do it to bother him." She said with a hand to the side of her mouth, as if that somehow prevented Naruto from hearing her.

Naruto ignored her, "We leave first thing tomorrow then," Naruto stood to his feet, Yukimi once more took in the royal, commanding appearance and aura Naruto had. His high horns made him look intimidating, but she could also see the kindness and thoughtfulness in his eyes. 'He cares about his friends, and is strong enough to protect them as well.' Yukimi decided.

"Yugito, have you explained to Yukimi what you and Kai hold? As well as who I am?" Naruto asked sternly, getting a no from Yugito. She'd only explain a few necessary things and Naruto's goal.

"Do so then, and watch over Hanabi for a bit, I have something to deal with." With that, he burst into smoke before disappearing. Yukimi's eyes widened majorly, "He's an Iburi too?" She asked in bewilderment and some hope.

Kai shook his head, "No, his bloodline is very similar to your's in that aspect though. But it has it's differences, your bloodline shifts your body into actual smoke. His turns him into a form of chakra particles that look like smoke." Kai explained.

"What is he going to go do?" Yugito inquired, stroking Hanabi's long brown hair.

"I had some trouble on the surface, a Konoha Genin team found the cave, I distracted them, and Naruto-san knocked them out. They are all still on the surface and might wake up before morning." Kai explained, getting a nod from Yugito before she turned her attention back to Hanabi. Yukimi had scooted around the fire and was now drowning Hanabi in attention.

Kai sighed before looking off into the darkness, 'I wonder where Naruto will decide to build the village?' Kai mused as Yugito began to explain to Yukimi the concept of Bijū. Hanabi watching everyone with wide eyes, staring at the darkness surrounding them curiously.

Amegakure

Nakada stood calmly on one side of the training ring, Yahiko stood on the other, wearing his typical black cloak with red clouds. Nakada's clothes had changed as well, ow wearing a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back and black ANBU pants along with black shinobi sandals. On top of that, he wore an Akatsuki cloak as well, only in his size. Nakada at times would also wear a gas mask that was common to Amegakure, though he wasn't right now, having it sealed inside his cloak.

"Hajime!" Nagato called from the side, this was a battle to see how far Nakada had come, and Nagato could proudly say his cousin had grown in great leaps. There was still much to learn and around and a half years before Nakada would even consider returning to Konoha, but Nagato knew that once he did he would be phenomenally more powerful than anyone near his age.

Nagato observed as Nakada's 3 tomoe Sharingan flared into life as his cousin backflipped out of the way of Yahiko's water whip. Nagato remembered going with Nakada into his mind to meet and tame the Kyuubi.

Upon arriving the beast had called Nagato and Nakada fools for something. Nagato had not bothered to listen before slamming the massive fox to the ground with his chains. The Kyuubi had growled at him, and his cousin. Nagato didn't care if the Kyuubi wanted to work with his cousin or not, he made it very clear that the Kyuubi _would_ work with his cousin.

After that Nakada had attacked his training with a new vengeance, want to become strong and avenge his friend against the _Shiroi Oni_ pushing him on. Nagato could say with ease that he was proud of Nakada.

"He's improved, but he still needs work," Konan commented on his right, getting a nod from Nagato in response.

"I hope to get him strong enough to defend himself with ease and protect himself against those that may want him for what he contains," Nagato said, watching as Nakada fired off several powerful wind blades toward Yahiko.

"Hai."

With Naruto 2 days later

A white blur could be seen flittering through the branches of the trees if one were to look closely. A moment later a blue and brown blur's shot through the limbs, following the same path as the white.

Naruto landed and launched off another branch with efficiency. With Kai and Yugito going to their max as well as using the power of their Bijuu they had all been able to travel at an extremely high speed since this morning. Floating by Naruto's right shoulder was a small pink glass orb with swirling smoke in it, this was the form of Yukimi as she traveled with them so to not risk her dying.

Fastened to Naruto's back was his new adopted daughter Hanabi, who had her head and arms out of the cloth wrapped around her, her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as she watched in front of them.

"Dad, where are we going?" Hanabi questioned with childish curiosity. Naruto had spent a lot of time with the girl when they set up camp last night. He had gotten to know his new daughter and had explained to her that he had adopted her. He had asked her about her life, and she had made it very clear that she didn't like her clan.

Flashback

"Hanabi-chan, what's your favorite color?" Naruto asked, holding the pale-eyed girl in his lap as he sat by the fire. Sitting on the other side was Kai whose eyes were glazed over, indicating he wasn't paying attention to the world around him. A ways off Yugito was inside the glass dome Naruto had made for Yukimi, talking to the freckled girl. Naruto couldn't hear them through the glass, but it looked like they were having a good time.

Hanabi took on a thinking look, "Pink!" She decided loudly, making Naruto smile, "Like Yukimi-chan!" Hanabi continued adorably, making Naruto holder her closer, glad she was apart of his life. He had spent a lot of time talking with his parents and getting their thoughts and advice on how to raise a child. Because in reality, while Naruto may project an aura of power and knowledge. He still had much to learn at the age of 7 almost 8, even if his real age was much higher than that.

While Naruto's age since forming as a physical entity was only 7ish, his mental age and maturity had rapidly expanded as he grew, by 4 he already had the mentality of a 10-year-old. By today, he was more around the mental age and maturity of at 20-year-old, according to his mother anyway. Naruto wasn't sure how much he believed that... perhaps his mind could operate at that level, but he didn't have that level of knowledge

Naruto could confess that he was very anxious and stressed over having taken this girl away from her family, afraid that even though the Hyūga were terrible people, he wouldn't be able to give the girl the better life she deserved.

"That's very nice Hanabi-chan, you should tell Yukimi that sometime," Naruto said warmly, while his mind was in turmoil over his decisions he had made since even leaving the sand. He knew that he had to stand by what he had done and make the best of it.

"Naruto-kun, ask her about her life in Konoha, with the Hyūga." Naruto heard his mother say, 'I will.'

"Hanabi-chan, what did you think of your life with the Hyūga?" Naruto asked, unable to keep the trepidation and anxiousness out of his voice, the stress killing him. 'If she says that she wants to go back I will turn around right now and take her back…' Naruto decided.

"Well, Tou-san is always so mean, and I never met Kaa-san, they all said she died," Hanabi said as she looked up at the sky full of stars and the bright full moon. Naruto had been happy to find that Hanabi was much smarter than most children her age, the Hyūga clan forcing her to grow up faster.

"Everyone is so mean, saying I have to always act like a proper Hyūga should. Tou-san is always mad at me for messing something up and then will train me until I can't even stand anymore." Hanabi's eyes began to water, Naruto immediately saw this and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"It's so painful, and he wouldn't stop." Hanabi cried, Naruto comforting her as best he could. "Don't worry Hanabi-chan, you aren't ever going back there, I promise."

"I get to stay here with you? And brownie? And kitty-chan, and pinky?" Hanabi asked excitedly, her words coming out in a rush. Naruto only smiled and nodded, getting a yell of excitement from the pale-eyed girl.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kai asked, his eyes having refocused. Hanabi's only response was to stick her tongue out at Kai.

Naruto was very confused when Hanabi suddenly looked very fearful, looking at him in fear and cowering slightly. Naruto's confusion only rose as she spoke.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, I'll do better I promise." Hanabi said, her voice attempting to be emotionless. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally understood what was going on. His eyes flashed a bright red in anger at the Hyūga, 'They will pay for this, for the torture they put their children and the branch through.' Naruto swore, as much as it pained him to admit it he was related to the Hyūga main branch. Though he hated it, he'd decided then that eventually he'd free all the branch members and offer them a spot in his village.

"Hanabi-chan, I'm not like the Hyūga. It's okay for you to be you." Naruto said kindly, he got a wide-eyed expression from the girl who was now looking at him in surprise and happiness.

"Really? I don't have to be all polite and talk like everyone else?" She said hopefully.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan, you can be you. In fact, I'm ordering you not to do any more of that. Though you ought to still be nice to people, that's just good manners." Naruto said, and the next moment he was glopped by the girl as she jumped onto his chest and knocked him over, yelling thank you's in happiness.

Kai only chuckled as he watched the display from the other side of the fire, 'Hanabi is a very excitable girl, she will be quite a handful in the future.' Kai mused, watching in amusement as Naruto was unable to get up because Hanabi had taken a fascination with his horns and was now pulling and tugging on them.

Kai turned his attention from the newly made father to the glass dome a couple of feet off. Yukimi and Yugito still discussing something that he couldn't hear within the dome.

Kai's eyes glazed over once more as he connected to his inner Bijū his partner, and friend that he discussed everything with. 'Do you know anything about how to create a working, efficient village system?' Kai asked, **"Not in detail as it's not a concept I would usually care about. But there obviously has to be some sort of hierarchy, a low-level joining level, and the leader/kage."** Isobu replied lazily.

End Flashback

"Umm, dad?" Hanabi asked again, poking Naruto's left horn, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"My apologies Hanabi-chan, what were you saying?" Naruto asked, his Byakugan eyes focusing on Hanabi's face beside his head. "Where are we going?"

"To meet up with some others." Was Naruto's simple reply, realizing he wasn't sure what to call the group of people and Bijuu that were following him. "Uhggg, where?" Hanabi groaned in his ear.

Naruto chuckled, finding her impatience to be amusing, "The Land of Grass." He replied, enjoying messing with his newly adopted daughter.

"How much loooonger?" She asked dramatically, Naruto could feel and see her flop down on his shoulder. Naruto smiled before returning his vision in front of him. "We will get there when we get there," He replied teasingly, getting another groan from Hanabi.

'Naruto-san, do you really think I will ever be able to be free on the surface?' Yukimi's voice came through the mental connection he had created with her since when she was smoke, she couldn't talk. So Naruto had opened a long-term mental link with her.

'Yes, Kazumi-san is very well versed in the arts of sealing, we will figure out how to remove that mark that is hurting you and a way to fix your bloodline.' Naruto replied, getting a mental nod and thanks from Yukimi.

1 week ago with Gaara

Gaara was bored, Naruto had left some time ago and even though he had been training Rei, and that had been entertaining… he was still bored. On the positive side of things he had been training hard with Kazumi and was getting much stronger.

He had learned a more extensive variety of Wind Jutsu from Kazumi that she knew; also he'd gotten faster and stronger as well, Kazumi having put him through physical training, which he was doing now.

Gaara was silent and his face emotionless as he continued his push-ups, Kazumi had made him do them for hours until he could do over a hundred easily. After that, she'd come up with a somewhat torturous way to continue his strength training. As he got a handle on his other exercises, he was to add more sand to his now nearly perfected sand armor, making it heavier and thus harder to do the exercises.

Gaara currently had a large block of sand on his back as he pushed himself off the ground once more, his arms and shoulders shaking slightly. Taijutsu was by far his worst branch of the shinobi arts, and Kazumi had quickly picked up on it in one of their spars. Despite Kazumi's age, she was still very powerful and gave him a hard time if he didn't go all out on her, her seals were impressive and very hard to deal.

Gaara shifted all the sand off him and got to his feet as Kokuō appeared in a blur of white in the clearing. He saw that the Bijū was clearly requesting with its eyes for him to make eye contact with it, and he did so.

 **"Sand Ningen, 3 humans of your village are approaching this direction, they are on a straight course to arrive here shortly."** Kokuō's silky voice said within Gaara's mind, he nodded.

'Thank you Kokuō, I will deal with them and inform Kazumi-san and Rei. I suggest you hide in the trees, if they are too much for me then you are to protect Kazumi and Rei.' Gaara ordered sternly, getting a nod from the large horse like Bijuu, who disappeared in a blur of white the next moment.

" **Look's like Rasa-baka isn't letting you go as easily as we hoped. Now that I'm looking, I sense a jounin level chakra as well as two other smaller pools, they are too far away for me to identify."** Shukaku spoke in Gaara's mind as he quickly walked toward the plant dome that opened up as he reached it.

"Kazumi-san, three shinobi from my village are approaching this location, I will deal with them. I suggest you stay inside. If I am defeated you are to escape, Kokuō-san will guard you." Gaara's monotone voice alerted Kazumi and her granddaughter to Gaara's presence in the dome.

"Who's coming Gaara-sensei?" Rei asked curiously, only getting a shrug from the sand wielder.

"Understood Gaara." Kazumi's older voice came calmly, giving her a nod the redhead walked back out of the dome that looked more lived in over the weeks.

Gaara began walking calmly in the direction Shukaku said the ninja were coming from, intending to face the shinobi as far away from their abode as possible, 'I do not wish to risk Kazumi-sensei's and Rei's safety.' Gaara thought.

The 1 tail container walked through the shade the tall trees provided, a couple of minutes later he stopped, his cold green eyes peering up into the darkness beneath the tree's leaves. The next second a kunai flew out of the shade toward Gaara, it was easily batted away by his sand, the redhead didn't flinch. 'An explosive tag.' The boy mused as sand rose off the ground and surrounded him in a small oval like dome, right as the kunai exploded.

Gaara was stoic as the sand dropped to the ground around him, he stared blankly at the shinobi who had appeared in front of him.

"Baki," He stared at the man who used to be his sensei. Baki flinched at Gaara's emotionless gaze, readying another kunai in one hand. Baki was about to speak when the redhead cut him off.

"Rasa sent you didn't he?" Gaara asked, not deeming the man worthy of the title 'father.' Baki nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"You can tell him that I am not returning to Suna. I will not kill you, as you did teach nii-san and me. But only if you leave now." His voice was dangerous, sand rising up around him, some of it falling slowly from his long since opened gourd.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my orders are clear. Take you back at all costs." Baki said, his hands starting to go through seals. Gaara only stared at him, never moving as Baki shouted his attack.

" _Fūton: Shinkūha!_ "

Gaara was clearly not amused as his sand fell to the ground once more, having blocked the blades of wind from reaching him.

"You know that you can't beat me with that." The red head's voice was not prideful or arrogant, it was him stating a fact. Gaara kept his face emotionless with great effort as Baki shouted.

"Temari, Kankuro, get down here!" Nothing happened for a couple moments, but Temari and Kankuro did eventually appear out of the trees and on the ground by Baki.

"Temari… Kankuro…" Gaara murmured, time seemed to slow down as the redhead, his brother, and sister exchanged looks, two of them filled with fear.

"You will return with us to Suna," Baki ordered, his voice stern and demanding. Inwardly he was not so confident, the boy's lack of reaction to his siblings was unsettling, 'Does he not care about them now? This isn't good, they were my ace.'

"My siblings, are you ready now?" Gaara asked, ignoring the jounin entirely. Baki was horrified as he saw both Kankuro and Temari lose their frightened look, instead nodding firmly to their red-headed sibling.

Gaara actually smiled, gesturing for them to come. The next second they did, leaping across the tiny clearing and landing to his left and right.

"Temari, Kankuro! What is the meaning of this?!" Baki roared in anger at the two siblings.

Temari smiled, "Naruto offered us a place in his village, we weren't planning to join him for some time, but we changed our mind when Rasa ordered us to bring back Gaara." Temari explained, getting a mixed look of shock and anger from Baki.

"The night before we left the village on this mission, we packed everything we wanted to bring in scrolls, there is nothing in the village to return to," Kankuro said, pulling out and flipping a scroll through the air before catching it.

"You are going to betray the village of your family?!" Baki yelled at them in anger. The blond and brown haired boy only nodded, Kankuro's fingers twitched, and Temari's hand moved to the fan on her back.

"Die." The next moment sand erupted across the ground, rushing toward Baki in an endeavor to crush him. Baki dodged out of the way of the sand, only to be nailed with a large gust of wind.

" _Fūton: Reppushou!_ " Temari yelled as she swung her fan, the wind flying out and nailing the unsuspecting and unprepared Jounin.

Baki flew through the air for a few feet before regaining his balance and landing on his feet, the wind while strong was not that powerful and not enough to really hurt him. Baki's eyes widened as a wave of sand loomed above him, making him change places with a log to save his life.

The next moment Baki had to immediately dodge and roll across the ground to avoid the sharp arm blade of Kankuro's rattling puppet.

" _Sand Shuriken!_ " Gaara's somewhat maniac voice echoed through the trees before dozens of shuriken made of sand flew through the air toward Baki.

'I can't win here, I need to retreat back to the Kazekage, regardless of whether he will kill me for my failure.' Baki thought as he blocked and sliced apart several shurikens with his wind blade.

The next moment Baki disappeared in a shunshin of sand, his presence gone. Gaara's eyes narrowed where Baki had disappeared.

"Kokuō... do not let him escape." Gaara suddenly said, confusing his siblings greatly before they heard a loud, frightening roar behind them. The next instant their hair and clothes flapped from the sudden gust of wind as something flew by them.

Kankuro's and Temari's eyes widened as trees were uprooted from the sudden freak wind as it vanished in front of them through the forest.

"Gaara! What the hell was that!?" Kankuro shouted as trees fell over and toppled to the ground.

"Gobi," Gaara replied, turning and walking away, "Come." Temari and Kankuro looked at their sibling in confusion before following him through the trees. Gaara's sand flowed past their legs as they walked, raising up and rushing back into Gaara's gourd, a cork of sand appearing and closing up the gourd after it was all gone.

"Where are we going Gaara-nii?" Temari asked curiously, still confused as to what that freak wind was, 'He said the Gobi…'

"To where the others are staying," Gaara replied over his shoulder.

"Others? Naruto?" Kankuro asked, but Gaara shook his head.

"No, Naruto is out looking for the other Bijū containers," Gaara said, pausing for a moment. "Much has happened since we left Suna, I will introduce you once we arrive,"

"Gaara, you said the Gobi. Like the Bijū?" Temari asked, it finally clicking for her.

"Hai, that was the 5 tailed demon horse."

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened in amazement. The next moment they stepped through the trees and into a large clearing. The two Kazekage siblings immediately saw the camp that had been erected over time. The large dome made of vines, trees, and flowers. There was also a large campfire, and an assortment of items covered the space. Showing that people had definitely lived here for a while.

"Where is everyone else?" Temari asked, still eying the strange dome of plants, 'Naruto must have made it.'

"Inside," Gaara said, he quickly walked across the clearing toward the dome, his siblings trailing after him.

"It is safe to come out now Kazumi-san, Rei," Gaara called out, a moment later the vines moved out of the way, revealing an old grey haired woman in a simple blue dress. Next to her was a small girl, in similar clothing, her hair light blue.

Temari and Kankuro immediately noticed the girls and old woman's eyes, their distinct lack of pupils and irises. It looked very similar to Naruto's eyes but wholly white and blank.

"Who are these younglings Gaara?" The older lady who they assumed was Kazumi asked kindly.

"This is Temari, and this is Kankuro. They are my siblings." Gaara replied simply, gesturing to each of them respectively.

"Oh hello you two, Gaara has told me about you. My name is Shoiha Kazumi, and this is my granddaughter Rei." Kazumi said with a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to the family!" Rei said happily, waving at them.

"Come on inside you two and get settled, we are all waiting for Naruto-san's return," Kazumi said, backing up out of the entrance way and gesturing inside.

Kankuro and Temari said their thanks and were about to step inside when there was a massive gust of wind. All 3 of the Kazekage siblings turned and saw a large white horse like creature, 5 tails moved through the air behind it. Kankuro and Temari were astonished and shocked to see blood dripping down the creatures horns.

"Thank you, Kokuō," Gaara said, giving a small bow to the white beast that towered over them. The Gobi hadn't returned to his full height on purpose, but he had regained all his power and was beginning to refill his reserves for Naruto.

The giant horse-like creature nodded before 'trotting' off.

"What was that Gaara?" Temari asked in confusion, though she suspected what had happened.

"Baki is dead," Gaara replied emotionlessly as he turned away from the horse back to them.

"There was someone else with you children?" Kazumi inquired, getting a nod from all three of them.

"Yes, our sensei, Baki," Kankuro replied, though he was confused by the look he received.

"Did he send reports back to Suna?" Kazumi asked sternly, Gaara's eyes widened moments before his siblings did.

"It will take Suna shinobi some time to reach here at the earliest, considering that the Kazekage won't send out shinobi until the next time he is supposed to receive a report." Gaara analyzed, getting a nod from the old seal master.

"Yes, but this location is compromised, we will need to move as soon as Naruto returns," Kazumi said, gaining a nod from Gaara.

"Hopefully he returns soon, now come inside you two," Kazumi said, and Kankuro and Temari obeyed, walking into the plant dome.

Present

Kazumi sighed in satisfaction, having finally finished Naruto's seal. She looked up and took in her surroundings after having ignored them for some time. Rei sat next to her, scribbling some primary seals on paper as she tried to get better at making them.

Off in the clearing Temari and Kankuro were both attempting to fight their brother together, and it was going quite poorly for them. Gaara had set his gourd of too the side and was fighting without his sand entirely, not even wearing his sand armor.

She watched as two forces of wind collided with each other, both Temari and Gaara pouring chakra into their attacks. Gaara's actually overpowered Temari's wind and flew toward her, though she was pulled out of danger by Kankuro's puppet. The next moment Gaara engaging Kankuro in a taijutsu fight, something Kankuro was terrible at.

Kazumi turned to her sealing supplies and began to seal them away. Today would hopefully be the last day they would spend here, as Kokuō had reported detecting Naruto approaching earlier this morning.

They had all hurried to pack up and seal everything and were now waiting for Naruto's arrival.

"Grandma, do you think Naruto is in trouble? It's taking him a long time to get here." Rei said, her voice etched with worry and drawing her grandma's attention to her.

"I doubt it Rei-chan," Kazumi replied, but internally she was wondering the very same thing.

It was at that time that Kazumi saw a figure cloaked in white burst out of the branches of the trees on the other side of the clearing. The next instant they landed on the ground and Kazumi could clearly tell it was Naruto. Though much had changed about him, he looked somewhat taller and older, his horns changed as well.

"Grandma! He has someone on his back!" Rei cried, shooting to her feet and running across the clearing toward Naruto. Kazumi chuckled at her granddaughter before getting to her feet and walking forward, seeing two more people appear behind Naruto.

"Naruto!" Rei cried before leaping up at Naruto, Naruto grabbed her out of the air and gave her a hug.

"Hello Rei-chan, good to see you!" Naruto said with a smile, though the next moment Rei punched him in the chest.

"What took you so long!" She yelled at him.

"Oh lots of things, my apologies," Naruto said, looking up and seeing everyone walking toward him. He was surprised to see Temari and Kankuro there as well, but he nodded in greeting to them.

"Seems like some things happened here as well while I was gone," Naruto commented, getting a nod from Gaara.

"Naruto-san, who's that?" Rei asked, pointing at the small brown haired girl on Naruto's back that was holding onto his horns and looking at everyone curiously with wide pale eyes.

Naruto reached up and picked the girl off his back, setting her down on the ground.

"This is Hanabi," Naruto said, and Hanabi gave a shy and hesitant wave to all these new people.

"Hello Hanabi, my name is Kazumi," Kazumi said warmly, though she wondered why such a young child was with Naruto.

"Allow me to introduce everyone," Naruto started. "This is Kai, holder of the Sanbi, and this is Yugito, holder of the Nibi," Naruto said, gesturing to each of them.

Naruto then lifted his hand and grabbed hold of a floating pink ball by his shoulder that none of them had yet noticed. "And this is Yukimi-chan," Naruto said, confusing several people there.

"But that's a bal-" Rei was cut off as the glass ball expanded into a large glass dome as Naruto put it down on the ground. The pink smoke swirling inside condensed together to form a freckled girl who waved at them with a smile.

"Whoa!" Rei said, "She can turn into smoke!"

"Yeah!" Hanabi said in reply, the way she said it made it sound like 'of course she can, duh.'

Naruto nodded with a smile before turning to Gaara, "I believe there is much we need to catch up on."

 **END CHAPTER - 10,045 words**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW, THE MORE THERE ARE THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS COME (Yes, seriously. Every new review inspires me to write more and faster.)**

 **I don't really have much to day about this chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters there are that have Yukimi in them and I think she's a pretty forgotten about character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for future ones.**

 **Also, the group is growing really fast!**

 **It now includes:**

 **Naruto**

 **Gaara**

 **Kokuō/Gobi**

 **Kazumi**

 **Rei**

 **Hanabi**

 **Yukimi**

 **Yugito**

 **Kai**

Answer to reviews since the last chapter:

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I only post these as fast as I write the chapter 6 chapters ahead of it. So I finished chapter 14, reread and grammar fixed 8, and here we are. I hope you enjoyed Hanabi's parts in this chapter, it wasn't entirely focused around her. But she will have more 'screen time' so to speak later on. In fact, I make sure to try to include everyone and not have too much background characters.

Eien no henko: Glad you are loving the story :D In response to Naruto shapeshifting, he can but it will be a while before he learns that he can. You have to keep in mind that he hasn't had much time to train and master his abilities. As to blocking off chakra being stolen… meh. Probably not, unless I see a logical understandable way.

Ezeakel: I take pleasure in writing them, but more in reading yall's reviews

ShinigamisStalker: He's almost 8 years old now as explained in this chapter. Which conveniently I had already written in long before I posted it (I didn't start posting until I'd written 10 chapters, which is around 100k words.) Yes, he's 'survived' 3 kages though he didn't directly fight them all. As too his family background, you are missing the point that his father is the _freaking_ God Tree, who controls the entire earth basically.

Hardpointz: Write more reviews and I write faster.

Levin Kluge: Thank you!

Nick Fini: Thank you as well :D

AnimeMan4235: Will continue my friend. I put a _lot_ of effort and time into making this story mesh together correctly, that there be reasons and backstory and explanation to how things happened. Not that they just did because the author wants them. One of the biggest non explained things thus far is Nakada's family background, but I have that chapter already written out.

Edenz Lelinger: I PM'd you but I'll answer you here as well. I apologize for the small writing errors, I will probably go back over time and fix them. As too the style of switching from the different characters point of views, just wait... It gets much much better. I improve the style tremendously later on. How long will this story go for? I'd love to hit 1mil words. I have massive plans for the story, I hope to do something that has never been done in any story that I've ever read. I don't plan to abandon it either, of course, things happen but I believe I will accomplish my goals on this. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9: The World is Dangerous

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'All you people in the reviews freaking out... calm the heck down...'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'pancakes.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: The World is a Dangerous Place**

Leaf Village

"Are you sure, Weasel?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Was the flat and immediate response from the Weasel masked ANBU captain.

Sarutobi sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, an old habit from his younger days. He was currently sitting in the near-empty council room of the Hokage tower, on his left sat his two advisors, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. On his right sat Danzo Shimura, the old war hawk and his rival from their younger days. Danzo's non-bandaged eye stared emotionlessly at the Weasel masked ANBU member kneeling before them.

Sarutobi sighed again, "Remove your mask Itachi-san," Itachi complied, removing his mask and setting it on the table in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi stared at the blank face of Uchiha Itachi, he didn't want to allow this to happen. But with the loss of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Sarutobi had lost a lot of favor in the eyes of the council.

"Hokage-sama, I request that I may spare Sasuke." Itachi requested emotionlessly, bowing once more.

"No, you must kill them all!" Danzo interjected, cutting off Sarutobi. Hiruzen shot his old friend a harsh glare, which made Danzo shut up.

"Yes, you may spare your brother Itachi-san," Sarutobi said kindly, knowing what his younger brother meant to him.

"Do you remember your secondary objective?" Danzo questioned sternly.

"Hai, Danzo-sama," Itachi replied emotionlessly, after leaving the village as a missing-nin he was to attempt to gain information about the one known as Shiroi Oni, a boy who had begun to pick up a significant amount of fame within the Elemental nations for his stunts around the lands.

It had also been discovered that the boy had broken into the Sealed Hall of Konoha and stolen two valuable artifacts stored there. Itachi was too attempt to subdue the dangerous demon and bring him back to Konoha or kill him.

'The information we have on the _Shiroi Oni_ is not sufficient though,' Itachi mused. There had been a Bingo book entry on the boy, speaking about the numerous powers he possessed, but it wasn't much to go on. Itachi had been surprised when he saw that the Bingo book entry had been contributed too by four villages, Kumo, Ame, Kiri, and now Konoha.

Itachi focused back on the meeting, he had to be focused tonight. The Uchiha clan was no pushover, the majority of the family being made up of Chunin and Jounin he had to move quickly and efficiently. 'I may not even survive this mission…' Itachi thought pessimistically.

Hours later

Itachi stood on a tall 6 story building near the Uchiha compound, his red eyes flitting across the area. His expression grim as he regarded several guards moving around, he knew they would be, but a small part of them was hoping that they wouldn't. 'I really don't know how I am going to kill them all and survive, there are 60 jounin and 180 active chunin in the Uchiha clan. Not counting retired or off service shinobi.'

Itachi rested his hand on his tanto strapped to his back, he may not survive this ordeal, but perhaps he did not want too. Sure there were things he still wanted to do in life, but not everyone completed everything they wanted.

Itachi sighed, 'I hope you can forgive me Sasuke…' With that thought, Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows, which flew off into the blood moon sky.

Let the genocide begin…

oOoOoOo

Bodies, everywhere lay bodies, bloody, sliced bodies. The smell and sight of blood everywhere, the air pungent with it, the walls painted with it.

Itachi was currently flitting from shadow to shadow as he made his way toward the next quarter of the compound, his first step had been to silently murder all the guards. Which he had completed with little trouble, he'd used a liberal amount of Genjutsu to prevent anyone from yelling and alerting the clan.

Itachi reached the section of the compound that contained most of the Jounin easily, creating a single shadow clone Itachi rushed inside the nearest house, while his clone entered another silently.

Itachi quickly found the father of the family, the Jounin he had to eliminate before… moving onto the man's wife and daughter. Silently walking up to the man's bed he sliced his sword through both the fathers and mothers neck easily, painlessly. Most of the people he was killing tonight deserved it, but that didn't mean they all did. He didn't have the right to judge them all individually, so he'd decided to make it as painless as possible for everyone.

Itachi moved quickly through the house, reaching the young girl's room a moment later. He walked in, his heart heavy as he prepared himself to murder yet another child. '49th' Itachi painlessly killed the child before moving out of the room as fast as he could, fighting down the tears. He had promised himself to count them all, remember them all. His Sharingan had constantly been activated to make sure he never forgot the terrible act he was committing. 'It is for the best…'

Itachi remembered the terrible things his clan as a whole had done. They had become increasingly arrogant, some in the clan, like his father. Considered themselves gods. While it was somewhat accurate, no one could stand to the might of the Uchiha clan with the death of the Senju, they had become too full of themselves. Itachi understood why Madara had left all those years ago, it sickened him, just like it did him.

But that wasn't a justifiable reason to murder them, no… they had gone too far. Uchiha would torture or hurt those they didn't like, and the village feared them, avoiding them as much as possible. Then his father, Fugaku, had decided that they should take over Konoha, then eventually the Elemental Nations itself. So sure was his father that their clan could not be defeated.

Itachi was ripped out of his thoughts by an influx of memories from his clone, Itachi's red eyes widened as he went through the memories. Shooting across the roofs he reached another section, but as his clone reported, all of the clan members were already dead.

Brutally murdered and ripped to shreds, torn limb from limb in some cases their bodies were strewn about the streets of the compound.

'Someone else is here.' Itachi mused, jumping around the roofs, trying to locate whoever it was that was also murdering Uchiha. He found that the killing was in a straight line from one corner of the compound, and it was heading toward the center building, where his family resided. 'SASUKE!'

Itachi launched himself off the roof in a tremendous burst of speed as he shot toward his home, he didn't know who it was, and it didn't matter, he had to stop them from killing Sasuke. A moment later he launched high into the air, below him someone walking toward the front of his house,

He couldn't make out much about them besides for a few things, the individual was wearing a large straw hat, a dark green jacket with a high collar, his right sleeve went past his hand while the left sleeve was cut high at the shoulder. Around his neck was wrapped a light grey scarf, on each end was the Kanji for 7.

Itachi fell quickly to the ground in front of the mysterious individual, taking care to land silently.

"Who are you?" Itachi questioned, his voice threatening. Holding his tanto tightly, Itachi tried to make out the man's face but it was overshadowed by his broad hat, but he could tell it was a man by his body structure.

"My name is of little consequence, but you may call me Shichi" Itachi narrowed his eyes, prepared to fight and defend his brother.

Shichi chuckled, "I am not here to fight you Itachi-san, I am only helping in the extermination of the cursed Uchiha."

"Leave this house, I deserve to be the ones to kill them," Itachi replied, his voice stoic and emotionless.

"Very well." The man disappeared in a column of flames, shocking Itachi. 'That was the Uchiha shunshin style, is he an Uchiha?' Itachi mused. Turning around he sighed, "I suppose I have to complete my objective."

Steadying himself Itachi slipped inside his house silently, praying silently that Kami would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Extremely early next morning

"Hokage-sama! The Uchiha clan has been murdered! Only Sasuke Uchiha survived!" A Jounin yelled as he barged through the massive doors of the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi sighed, 'He really did it, he killed his entire clan. Thank you for your sacrifice Itachi-san, though no one will ever know the lengths you went to for this village. But we have no more use for you now Itachi... Danzo was right... you are a loose end.' Making sure to school his face into the serious expression that had contributed to his moniker 'The professor' he focused on his ninja.

"Report."

"Hai! An ANBU patrol found the entire clan murdered, the only survivor being Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. Sasuke was found mumbling to himself. Not much was understandable, but he said that Itachi was the one who killed them all. He passed out not long after and was taken to the hospital, the ANBU are searching for Itachi now sir!" The Jounin gave his report quickly and precisely.

Sarutobi nodded, "You may go."

"One other thing sir!" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, wondering what else the Jounin could have to report. "Jiraiya of the Sannin is here," The Jounin reported crisply.

Sarutobi sighed, "Send him in." The Konoha shinobi nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. A couple of moments later the doors to his office opened, and the white-haired toad sage entered.

"Thought I would use the door this time, what with all the stuff that's happened," Jiraiya said, attempting to lighten the tense and dark atmosphere, but it didn't help.

"Why are you here Jiraiya? I didn't expect to see you for some time yet." Sarutobi questioned as the Sannin sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Number of reasons really, mainly the fact that I heard my godson was no longer in the village," Jiraiya commented nonchalantly.

"What you heard is true, I assume you already know, but Nakada is with his cousin in Amegakure," Sarutobi said his voice low. Jiraiya nodded, having already heard the story about Nakada, and he didn't feel the need to give his sensei a hard time about it, he'd already had enough.

"Second reason, I have information about a group of missing-nin," Jiraiya said, drawing Sarutobi out of his mourning. Sarutobi looked up and gestured for him to continue.

"It's a group of nine members, they refer to each other like numbers, one through nine, with nine being the most powerful and the leader." Jiraiya started, "Their goal is to collect all of the Bijuu and make themselves Jinchuriki, which shouldn't be possible for them since they are adults... I also don't know why they want to make themselves Jinchuriki..."

Sarutobi was apparently interested, so Jiraiya settled in and continued, "They have already made attempts at collecting the Bijuu, though I don't know if they've succeeded or not with any. I do know that they failed in collecting the Sanbi in Kiri."

Sarutobi nodded, knowing what he was referring too, "What is the name of this group.

" _Seijō-ki._ "

Sarutobi hummed in thought, "Purifiers, interesting. I will have to warn Nagato of this for Nakada's safety, they may come after him in Amegakure." Sarutobi said, more to himself then Jiraiya.

"Hey, isn't that where the Bloody Rain Massacre happened?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically, drawing a confused look from Sarutobi.

"Umm… yes?"

"I have information about the Shiroi Oni, who I heard also broke into Konoha?" Jiraiya said, getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"We don't know much, but somehow he got past our chakra detection barriers and defeated both ANBU guards with relative ease, though that's not the confusing part," Sarutobi said, Jiraiya now the one listening intently.

"First off, he somehow knew where the secret hall was, which is a well-kept secret, not the best. But not something a non-Konoha shinobi would know." Sarutobi said, "Second, he somehow broke through one of the strongest seals with ease, that seal was made by Uzumaki Mito... Who you know was a seal master." This drew a raised eyebrow and shocked look from Jiraiya who hadn't known that.

"He only took two things from the large amount of valuable and powerful items in the halls," Sarutobi took a whiff of his pipe before continuing. "He stole the Demon Shinki, a large seed created by a man named Agnihs during Tobirama-sama's reign."

"How powerful is this seed?"

"Unknown exactly, but dangerous enough to be put in there in the first place. Agnihs claimed that the seed can be used as a recovery to give a user near immortality and infinite chakra. The abilities granted are comparable to a jinchūriki. It is a very powerful and dangerous weapon capable of destroying even Konohagakure." This gained a gobsmacked look from Jiraiya.

"This isn't good…"

"That's only the first thing he stole, he also took a mass of black living thread that the Shodai Hokage took as a spoil of war from a man named Kakazu that he defeated in battle. The powers these strings grant isn't entirely understood, but they allow a user to take others hearts and use them in battle, allowing one to gain the heart's owners chakra nature's and presumably bloodlines." At this Jiraiya fell back into his chair, his shocked expression fading slightly as he tried to absorb and process all this information.

"This is _really_ bad…" Sarutobi nodded before his face shifted into a grimace.

"And all of that's not even the worst thing that happened…" He trailed off, getting a look of surprise from Jiraiya, 'What could possibly be worse?'

"This is an S-rank secret by request of the Hyūga clan, one you are not to disclose to _anyone_ else, understood?" Sarutobi's voice and expression were stern, conveying the importance fully. Jiraiya nodded, and Sarutobi relaxed slightly.

"He also kidnapped the second child of the Hyūga clan head." Sarutobi dropped the bomb.

"What?! Why on earth would he do that?"

"Unknown, he actually didn't directly kidnap the girl. During negotiations with Kumo, one of the Kumo shinobi broke into the Hyūga compound and kidnapped the girl. As he was escaping, he said that he was attacked and easily defeated by the Shiroi Oni _,_ before the 'demon' left with the girl." Sarutobi sighed, "The Hyūga members that chased after later found the kidnapper passed out and restrained to a tree by vines." The old village leader decided that sharing the extreme complications that came up because of this event didn't need to be shared.

Jiraiya took a deep breath, this was too much. "Anything else world shaking I need to know?" He asked, and was relieved when Sarutobi shook his head.

"You said you had information about the Shiroi Oni?" Sarutobi inquired. 'If it's useful... perhaps we can keep Itachi alive longer to complete his goal.'

Jiraiya shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. "Hai, I learned that he has at least 3 jinchuriki traveling with him," Jiraiya paused as he saw Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock.

"The Ichibi, Sanbi, and Nibi containers have all been spotted with him at one point or another." The gama sage continued, "He also possesses many bloodlines, The Byakugan, an unnamed never seen before one, and what is I suspect Mokuton."

"M-mokuton?!" Sarutobi asked in shock, which seemed to be a recurring pattern in this meeting.

"Hai…"

"This is really not good… Here are the plans I've started thus far concerning the Shiroi Oni."

With Naruto

Naruto floated as a black and white smoke above the traveling group of his friends and family. After a late night explaining everything that had happened. The now much larger group had set out early that morning for the Land of the Sea where Naruto hoped to eventually build his village.

After his visit to the Land of Water, in which he met Kai. He had decided not to build his village in the same land as an already established and strong Hidden Village, not wanting to be attacked for intruding on their territory.

"Rei-chan, why are your eyes white?" Naruto heard Hanabi ask Rei from below him. The group was all traveling together, protected by him above, Gaara and his Sand Clones surrounding them and Kokuō.

"It's because of my Dōjutsu," Rei replied, holding a pink glass orb in her hands carefully. She and Yukimi had chatted and gotten to know each other last night as Naruto, Gaara, Kai, and Kazumi had talked.

"Oh! I have one of those too, it's the best one in the world!" Hanabi replied happily, getting a look from the blue-haired girl next to her.

"How do you know that?" Rei inquired, the pink smoke in her hands was also curious and was listening to the conversation. Behind the two girls were Kazumi and Yugito, in front of them were Temari, Kankuro, and Kai. Their group of eleven making steady progress across the Land of Grass.

"Cause everyone in my clan always kept saying that," Hanabi replied, she held her hand out eagerly for the pink glass orb. Rei handed Yukimi too her reluctantly, enjoying holding her friend.

"I'm not sure that the Byakugan is the most powerful Dōjutsu, but Naruto-san has it, so I suppose it must be strong." Rei mused, not noticing that Hanabi was no longer paying attention and was holding the swirling smoke orb to her eye, trying to see farther inside.

"You okay in there Yukimi-chan?" Hanabi asked curiously, tapping the orb. Hanabi jumped as Naruto appeared suddenly next to her, "Yukimi-chan wants you to stop shaking her please," Naruto said sternly to his adoptive daughter, getting a nod and apology from the brown-haired girl.

"How about you hand Yukimi back to Yugito now?" Naruto inquired, getting a nod from Hanabi before she turned around and handed the pink orb to Yugito who held it in her hand warmly.

"Kazumi-san, is the Genjutsu seal holding up?" Naruto inquired, getting a nod from the older lady. "Yes, but it's going to need some more chakra soon."

Naruto nodded before blowing away into smoke **(Imagine the Death eaters black smoke forms from Harry Potter.)** The next moment he materialized at the front of their procession, next to Kai who was leading the way. Kai nodded as he appeared, both of them walking quickly toward the Land of Sea.

Kai saw the concerned and tired look on Naruto's face, though he was trying to hide it. Naruto had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders at only 7 almost 8 years old, even if he was in truth much older. They were hoping to reach The Land of Sea without any trouble, mostly relying on Kazumi's Genjutsu invisibility seal to get them by most dangers. 'But the chances of us not running into that strange scarf wearing group is low, they will still be searching for us after all.' Kai mused.

4 days later

The white-haired Ōtsutsuki sighed as he rocked softly side to side in the hammock he had made from his chakra, on his chest Hanabi was sleeping peacefully. The traveling caravan had left the Land of Grass, and they were now traveling through the Land of Fire before they came to the ocean and the Land of the Sea.

Naruto pale eyes were closed as he took in the night sounds, the peaceful silence, only broken by the sounds of animals moving and communicating. In the distance, he could hear the sound of crickets chirping, followed by a frog's croak.

Naruto was glad to finally relax after another stressful day of moving the group of people that were following him, looking up to him to guide them. _"You are doing a great job musuko, don't doubt that."_ Naruto smiled at his mother's voice, her tone warm.

" _Naruto, come into your mind?"_ Kaguya requested, Naruto obeyed and appeared in the lush garden that was his mindscape. It took him only a few seconds of searching before he found his mother, sitting at a low stone table in a seiza position. Naruto appeared in front of his mother a moment later.

"Naruto-kun, a few things concern me," Kaguya said, sipping from a cup of tea that had appeared in her hand. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, gaining a giggle from his mother.

Kaguya focused back on the matter at hand, "You're younger brother Zetsu should have found you by now. I had hoped that he would, and he would tell you this, but since he hasn't, I will tell you."

Naruto sat quietly, waiting for his mother to continue. "As you know you have two older brothers. Hagoromo is known today as the Sage of Six Paths. Hamura-kun isn't even remembered, but this is because he went to the moon to protect my body." Naruto looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"You see when I gave birth to you my power had no one to control it. It turned into a monster known as the Jubi, my sons defeated it and sealed it's and my body into the moon. Hagoromo-kun went on to eventually split my power into what is now the Bijuu." Kaguya lectured, pausing to daintily take another sip of tea.

"Hamura-kun promised me before I died to watch over my body, not knowing at the time that my body would be sealed into the moon, since at the time such a thing did not exist."

"Yes, the moon was created by Hagoromo in the battle with the Jubi using his Rinnegan," Kaguya explained, seeing Naruto's bewilderment.

"The Rinnegan is powerful enough to create entire planets?" Naruto asked in disbelief, getting a nod from his mother. 'My family is strong enough to create entire planets?' Naruto thought, amazed and hoping that he could one day compare with his brother's power.

"And I'm going to eventually have it?" Naruto continued, amazed at the power of his older brothers Dōjutsu."

"Yes, your father made sure of it. Now focus." Kaguya scolded.

"Now, I encouraged Hamura to make a family before I died, and according to Āsut-kun, he did so before he disappeared off the face of the earth. I believe that Hamura-kun went and created a family of Ōtsutsuki on the moon." Kaguya said, enjoying the look of shock, then happiness, and then confusion on her sons face.

"There are other living Ōtsutsuki…" Naruto murmured to himself, Kaguya nodded before taking another sip of her tea.

"How can they be living on the moon?" Naruto inquired, confused as too how one could live up there. 'Then again, Ōtsutsuki travel through space and different planets so nii-san probably found a way.'

Kaguya only shrugged, "I've no idea, it's something I hoped Zetsu would explain when he arrived. But I wanted you to be aware of it, I had hoped that you and your followers could go to the moon and live there, away from all the humans and not be in danger of being attacked." Kaguya explained, seeing Naruto's pale eyes light up in understanding.

"That is a much better idea than what I had Kaa-san, thank you." Naruto gave a small bow to his mother, "I am still going to move the group to Mother island, then afterward I will search for Zetsu-nii." Naruto said.

"Seems like a good plan to me," Kaguya commented, Naruto took that as a dismissal and faded away from his paradise garden like mindscape.

Next morning

Naruto and the 10 other people and creature traveling with him were sitting or standing around in a rough circle around a large campfire. Naruto had Hanabi in his lap, who was talking to Yukimi through a small glass dome that sat next to Naruto.

"Everyone," Naruto started, drawing the attention of all present. "I wish to get this out of the way. I know many of us have introduced ourselves to each other individually, but I wish for us all to be on the same terms. Before we break camp and continue on, I believe it would be good if we all introduced ourselves." Naruto said, letting go of Hanabi who ran over to Yugito and sat down in her lap with a plop.

"Let us start from Kazumi-san all the way around," Naruto said, getting a nod from the grey-haired woman next to him.

"Very well then, I am Shoiha Kazumi. Rei and I are the last to possess a bloodline that allows me to cast physical Genjutsu. I have lived many years and have picked up a great deal of knowledge on different areas that a shinobi may specialize in, my main focus, however, is Fuinjutsu. My granddaughter is the most precious person to me," At this Rei smiled happily, "And my last remaining link to my family. My goal is to teach Naruto-san Fuinjutsu before I go to the Jōdo (Pure Land). I have already completed my goal to find a safe place for Rei-chan." Kazumi finished, gaining a round of claps and nods, along with a thankful bow from Naruto.

"Kai, you're next," Yugito said as she nudged Kai with her shoulder, drawing him out of his musings.

"My apologies, I am Kai. I am around 13 years old, though I do not know my exact age. I have blended with the three tailed turtle Sanbi, Isobu fearing for his life left his last host and melded with me when I was a little child. Because of the way Isobu entered my body he can not leave. After that I lived in Kiri for most of my life, despised by the villagers for containing the same demon that the Yondaime Mizukage, Karatachi Yagura carried. I had already been told about Naruto before he came to my village, and Sanbi alerted me to his presence, accurately guessing that he was coming for me I packed up what little I had in preparation. I see it as my duty to support Naruto in his dream to protect the Bijuu and those that are despised and hated for things outside of their control. My goal is to see his ambitions come to fruition." Kai paused here for a moment, seemingly making sure that everyone was listening, seeing that they were he continued.

"I hate sharks and the Yondaime Mizukage for the massacres of those with bloodlines he did in Kiri. I am Master Naruto's adviser in all respects. I do sometimes like to be a smart ass according to Yugito, Yukimi, and Naruto." Kai finished, returning to his glassy-eyed appearance and his slouch. Naruto and a couple others raised an eyebrow at his title for Naruto, and he fought the urge to groan at the grin on Yugito's face.

"My name is Nii Yugito, and I am from the Cloud village in the Land of Lightning. I am 10 years old as of 2 weeks ago, and I contain the hell-cat Nibi, the two-tailed Bijuu. I grew up with a decent life in Kumo before the 3rd Raikage died, the new Raikage was not so kind to me, and I was quickly singled out and was seen as a demon, a monster in the eyes of the village." Yugito paused here for a moment, taking a deep breath, though she smiled as Hanabi reached up and touched her face. "Naruto-sama found me before I was killed or hurt badly though. I look older due to Nibi's influence on my body." Yugito finished off, gaining a round of greetings and nods from everyone present.

Yugito turned to the person closest to her in the line, who was Gaara and was standing next to his siblings. "I am Gaara of the Sand Village. I am 7 years old and contain within me Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon Bijuu. I left my home village with Naruto in search of the other Bijuu and to eventually build the village Naruto desires. I didn't have any likes before meeting Naruto, who I see as my brother. I like to sleep, talk to Shukaku when he isn't yelling, 'train' Rei, practice with my sand, and Naruto." Gaara paused, seeing the looks of shock from his two siblings. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry, we've just never heard you talk for such a long time without stopping," Temari said quietly, the redhead nodded before continuing.

"I dislike those who hate people like many of us for simply being different, and people who talk too much." Gaara made his point clear as he leveled a look at Kai, who looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"My goal is…" Gaara trailed off as he looked uncertain, "I'll let you know when I figure it out." The redhead finished, turning to his siblings. Naruto watched in some amusement as Temari and Kankuro tried to figure out who went next; eventually, Temari decided to go.

"My name is Temari, and I am the older sister of Gaara and Kankuro at 10 years old. I wish to contribute to Naruto's dream of creating a village where people can live in peace. I also wish to eventually repay Naruto for helping Gaara calm and find peace." At this, the mentioned sand boy smiled at his sister, and she smiled in return.

"I dream to one day become the most powerful wind master. I don't like stupid people like the Kazekage, and I love the feel of wind against my face, my fan, and my brothers." Temari finished.

"I like your fan too!" Hanabi yelled, gaining a couple chuckles and amused looks from those present.

"Shh Hanabi-chan, it's Kankuro's turn," Yugito said to the excitable brown-haired girl in her lap who nodded quickly in that adorable way only young children can do.

"I'm Kankuro, the older brother of Gaara and an aspiring puppet user. Before Naruto came to live with us, my sister and I were scared of Gaara… but thanks to Naruto I was able to form a relationship with my brother. I'm 9 years old and dislike my father for the way he treated Gaara and Naruto. I dream of one day surpassing Sasori of the Red Sands in the art of puppetry." Kankuro finished, looking around at everyone gathered, his eyes mainly lingering at the massive form of the Gobi who was laying down and watching everyone.

"Hey Kankuro, what's with the makeup?" Naruto asked, getting a glare from Kankuro and some laughter from those present.

"It's not MAKEUP dammit!" Kankuro yelled back, making Yukimi, Yugito, Rei, and Temari laugh harder.

"Uh huh," Naruto said before turning to the next person in line, who was Rei. Rei saw his look and nodded.

"Hey! It's my turn now! Shut up!" Rei yelled at Kankuro and his sister, who was highly enjoying teasing her brother along with Yugito.

Everyone went silent and turned to Rei, who huffed before speaking, "Name's Rei! And she's my grandmother," She pointed to Kazumi here, a tad unnecessarily.

"I'm 4 years old, and I grew up in a village with my grandmother where we had to hide from everyone. People in the village didn't like our eyes… Anyway! I like flowers, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, Gaara-sensei" At this Gaara raised an eyebrow, having not expected this.

"Yukimi-chan, Hanabi-chan, drawing, and flowers!" Rei said happily, "I dislike people who think I'm weird just cause my eyes are different, and people that want to harm my family." At this, she clearly gestured to all present.

"Oh, and I like Kokuō-kun, he's nice." The Bijuu snorted in indignation.

"Your turn, Yukimi-chan!" Rei said, turning toward the freckled girl who sat inside a smallish glass dome.

Yukimi smiled shyly and waved, "Hello, my name is Iburi Yukimi, and I am the last Iburi clan member, as well as heiress to the clan. I lived in a cave underground in the Land of Fire for most of my life with my clan before a man named Orochimaru came and tricked us. Then killed everyone besides me…" Yukimi's face was dark, Rei put her hand on the glass comfortingly, getting a smile from her new friend.

"I have the bloodline of our clan, that allows us to turn into smoke, though we can't always control it and we can be killed by wind while smoke, which is why we lived underground. I like Yugito-chan, Rei-chan, Hanabi-chan and sunshine, the feel of grass beneath my feet and hopefully eventually the feel of wind against my face." Yukimi looked sad here.

"Don't worry Yukimi-chan, we are going to figure out a way to help you," Naruto said kindly, he didn't react as Yukimi began to nod then burst suddenly into pink smoke that filled the dome. A couple of moments later she reformed back inside, looking upset.

"Don't worry Yukimi, when Naruto says he's gonna do something, he does it!" Rei said, trying to comfort her new friend. It seemed to work as Yukimi nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Rei-chan," Yukimi said, and was surprised but also amused as Rei literally hugged the curved wall of glass. Many of those present smiled.

"Next is Hanabi," Naruto said, turning to his newly adopted daughter, who smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I'm Hanabi! And I like dad, Yukimi-chan, Yugito-chan, Rei-chan and the big white horse." Rei said, pointing at the Gobi, who only raised an 'eyebrow' that it didn't have, but somehow gave the impression that if it did have one, it would.

"I'll introduce Kokuō for him," Naruto said, looking at the Bijuu who nodded. "This is Kokuō, otherwise known as the Gobi, the 5-tailed demon horse, and also my nephew. As some of you may know I am related to all the Bijuu." This drew a surprised look from Temari and Kankuro who didn't know this.

After that everyone began having conversations amongst themselves, the pleasant chatter of conversation made Naruto happy. Sometime later after everyone had eaten they prepared to move out, Hanabi wanting to ride on Naruto's back and Yukimi being carried by Yugito.

Naruto smiled once more as he watched the people he called his friends and family walking together through the forest, several of Gaara's sand clones leaping around the trees, keeping an eye out for anyone who might approach them. Naruto also making sure to look around and keep a Byakugan aided eye out for intruders.

A couple hours later of walking and pleasant conversation with some comfortable lulls Naruto's attention was pulled away from his sight that he had been scanning around their east for anything that could be detrimental to them.

"Master Naruto, Isobu senses someone with high chakra in the east and approaching fast." Naruto's vision immediately swung around to the east, and he did, in fact, see a man approaching. 'He's one of the scarf group! This guy has the kanji for one, he must be after Gaara!'

Everyone had tensed at Kai's announcement and therefore were prepared for Naruto's orders when they came but a moment later.

"Everyone huddle together, Gaara you are with me, Kokuō watch over them," Naruto ordered and everyone hurried to obey. They all got together, and Gaara stood by Naruto, his 7 other Sand clones landing in the clearing with them.

The next moment Naruto whirled around, pulling his vision away and pointed his hands at the group. Vines and thick trees burst out of the ground and began twisting with each other to form an even thicker dome of plants over them all. Naruto put massive amounts of chakra into the dome. 'I will not risk the safety of everyone here.'

"Gaara, this one is after you," Naruto said as he turned back, getting a nod from his brother they launched into the trees toward the east, Gaara's 7 sand clones taking up positions around the dome.

It was only a few minutes of tree hopping later that Gaara was suddenly attacked, a spectral slash came flying through the darkness of the trees toward Gaara, which was deflected by his sand bursting from his gourd.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the approaching man, who appeared in front of them a moment later. He had black hair in a weird crescent-like shape on his head with a ponytail on the back, he also had a black beard that framed the edges of his face. He wore a high collared purple cloak and wrapped around his neck was a tan scarf with the Kanji for one imprinted on both ends.

"Ahh, I've finally found you Ichibi, and I will be the first to complete our task." The man's voice was calm, soothing.

"Hello, my name is Gengo, and I mean you no harm." Naruto brought his hands up to his head, he could feel something moving around inside his head, he could feel alien intentions, good intentions. 'Gengo doesn't mean any harm, he just wishes to talk.' Naruto was surprised by his own thoughts. Somehow he knew they were wrong.

Gaara's eyes glazed over for a moment before returning to his usual blank stare. "Of course Gengo-sama, what do you wish to talk about?" Gaara said, but his voice was strained, and his muscles were visibly tensed.

Gengo smirked, "Just a few trivial things, but why don't you relax? There is no danger here." Gaara's muscles visibly relaxed... very slowly, The redhead's eyes strained as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Now Gaara, where are you and your friend going?" Gengo inquired, his voice flowing through the air like water, so soothing, so calm. Naruto had fallen to his knees on the branch, holding his head as he tried to find and eradicate the entity moving around inside his brain, trying to rewrite him.

"W-we… a-are…" Gaara's voice was strained, his hands twitching.

"Yes? Come on, there is nothing to be afraid of." Gengo said, walking up and standing in front of Gaara, even putting his hand on Gaara's head. Gaara's eyes strained harder before they suddenly gave out.

"We are going to the Land of the-" Gaara was cut off as Naruto yelled loudly next to him.

" **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!** " Naruto's body released a massive burst of white chakra, finally able to dispel what he had realized was some sort of Genjutsu.

" _Musuko! I couldn't talk to you! You need to stop that man, he's controlling Gaara!"_ Kaguya's stressed and concerned voice came through their mental link. Naruto immediately reacted, going for the kill he reached out for the man's chakra in an attempt to take it from him.

The next instant several things happened, Naruto pulled violently as the man's eyes widened, and the man fell backward off the tree as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A second later he crashed into the forest ground below.

Gaara fell to his hands and knees, breathing fast as he finally regained control over his own body. "He… He was somehow controlling me, Shukaku couldn't dispel the Genjutsu." Gaara panted out, Naruto in a similar state next to him.

"He's gone now," Naruto said as he regained his composure and stood to his feet. 'That man's voice, he was somehow able to put us under a genjutsu with it…' Naruto thought, walking over and helping Gaara to his feet.

"We need to get back to the others and get out of here, more of that group may be coming," Naruto said, getting a stronger nod from his brother. Gaara was somewhat weak, and thus his brother had to help him as they jumped through the trees toward where they had left the others.

A couple of minutes they touched down, and Gaara was now feeling much better. Naruto dispelled his plant dome, revealing everyone inside sitting down except for Kai and Yugito.

"The threat has been dealt with, we need to move," Naruto ordered, getting nods from everyone before they began moving through the forest at a faster pace.

1 week later

They had finally arrived, and Naruto was exhausted from stress. Naruto sighed deeply as he watched his family file off a large boat, he'd spent several trying hours creating a ship out of his chakra some time ago.

They had just arrived at Mother Island in the Land of the Sea, and Naruto had sent Gaara ahead to book them all several hotel rooms that they would be staying in for a few days. Naruto planned to build a large mansion-like home out of wood a ways from the village once he felt strong enough.

"Follow me." The red head appeared in front of their group as the admittedly strange looking of people, kids, and demon walked off the drawbridge. The villagers of the port were all watching with wide eyes as this large group of strange individuals and what looked like a colossal horse exited the boat.

All the civilians gasped as the boy cloaked in white turned and pointed both hands at the boat. The next moment it started to dissolve before being sucked into the hooded boy, who seemed to stand straighter and shook his shoulders before turning.

"Let's go, Kokuō you are free to roam." The next moment all the civilians were surprised to see the large white horse with five tails that they'd just noticed it had, nod and disappear in a blur of white.

"Let's go, everyone," Naruto said tiredly, getting nods from everyone they walked through the village, following Gaara. People moved out of their way in shock, awe, and some fear. Naruto was too tired to care, only concerned about getting his family and friends to the hotel and then sleeping.

Before long they all arrived at the hotel and shifted out into the rooms they had. Yukimi was with Yugito, Rei and Kazumi were together. Hanabi was with Naruto, Gaara was with Kai, Temari and Kankuro also shared a room.

Naruto walked into their room tiredly, followed by Hanabi who was looking at her father in concern. Naruto walked over to the bed and flopped down, his almost constantly on Byakugan closing and removing his vision of the world. Naruto knew it was dangerous to drop his guard like this but he was too tired to think straight, Kazumi had told him not to worry about it and go to sleep.

Naruto felt the bed shift as Hanabi climbed up and snuggled up next to him, "Good night Dad," She said with a yawn, grabbing his arm and pulling it over her. Naruto smiled and shifted the blankets, quickly accepting the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

Within Naruto's mindscape, Kaguya smiled, proud of her son. He had hardly slept at all after the attack by the man named Gengo. Constantly staying awake and searching with his Byakugan for a possible ambush or sneak attack. They had come across a large group of bandits as well on their way to the Land of the Sea. Surprisingly it had been Yugito and Kai who dispatched the 100 or so bandits.

" _Sleep well musuko,"_ She said quietly to her son who was already asleep. _"You have done a good job."_

Next morning

Naruto slept in longer than he usually did, but he needed it. His eyes opened, and he took in the plain tan ceiling above him as he sorted his jumbled thoughts. Naruto sat up, not noticing his arm which Hanabi had been sleeping on phase through her. Naruto saw that she was there a moment later and smiled at her sleeping face.

"Time to wake up Hanabi-chan." Naruto said as he lightly rocked her, Hanabi murmured before her pale eyes opened slowly, "Huh wha…?"

"Time to get up," Naruto said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her hair somewhat of a mess.

"Let's go downstairs Hanabi, everyone else is eating," Naruto said, already having his Byakugan activated, Hanabi nodded and slipped off the bed before following her father out of the room and down the stairs.

"Morning Naruto," Kazumi said from her spot at one of the round dining tables of the hotel. Naruto nodded before moving to get food for Hanabi and himself. After getting the food, they sat down at a table by Gaara, Kai, and Kankuro.

Naruto saw that Yugito and Yukimi were not there and asked about it. "Yugito came down and got food for her and Yukimi before taking it back up, Yukimi is afraid to come out of the room," Kankuro replied after swallowing another bite of his food. Naruto nodded before beginning to eat his own food in the calm manner he enjoyed.

"Gaara-oji! Can you do that sand thing again?" Hanabi asked with a bit of food hanging from her mouth. Gaara actually smiled at her before obliging, sand poured out of his gourd and flew through the air before 11 figures formed in the middle of the table made from sand. Standing there all organized together like they were taking a family picture was their entire group, a mini Gobi standing behind them.

"It's so cool!" Hanabi cried as she looked at the sand figurines, particularly the one of herself who waved at her before it all returned to sand and flowed back into Gaara's gourd.

Flashback

Naruto leaned across the railing of his ship that he'd formed from his chakra. None of the other people traveling with them were currently above deck beside the sleeping Gobi, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone as they gazed out at the ocean surrounding them.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and deactivating his Byakugan, just enjoying the feeling of letting his eyes rest. He had just finished scanning the deep waters all around them for trouble again for the 5th time since this morning.

Naruto felt a sense of relief that he usually only got when he was in the clearing, where everyone had been staying before they left. A sense of safety, though it wasn't as much here on the boat, sailing across the waters. Naruto knew that he expected to be attacked out of the blue, for another strange member of the scarf group to appear and attack them.

Gaara stood impassively at Naruto's side. They had talked a good deal as they traveled and even more so since getting on the boat. Catching each other up on the others experiences. Gaara was actually regretting not going with Naruto, regardless of how much fun tor… training Rei was.

Gaara stared at the ocean in slight distaste, it was a very disadvantageous place for him. If they were to be attacked, he would be of little to no use, having to resort mostly to wind jutsu that were nowhere near as powerful as his sand attacks.

"Hanabi," Gaara said, turning slightly to his brother. Naruto sighed, understanding Gaara's unspoken question. "The Hyūga truly are cruel humans Gaara, they torture their young and those that are not born into the main branch for the enjoyment of it, labeling it as for the betterment of the clan," Naruto said, his eyes still closed as the wind rustled his long white hair, whipping it around his large brown horns.

"I didn't want her to have to go back to that, especially after being kidnapped." Naruto finished, Gaara only stared strangely at him for a few minutes, Naruto opened his pale eyes, and they stared at each other. Sharp green, black-ringed eyes meeting the all-seeing eyes of the Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Yes, you can be her uncle," Gaara only smirked slightly before turning back to look at the ocean.

End Flashback

Naruto had just dropped Hanabi off with Yugito and Yukimi for the day after having told everyone it was okay to explore the village while he and Gaara scouted the surrounding land. He'd specifically warned Yugito and Kai to look out after everyone.

As Naruto and Gaara walked through the village they drew many strange looks, and even more so of fear as they saw Naruto's horns for the first time in all their glory. Naruto was not concerned, while he didn't like their looks and fear he was used to it from Suna.

The demonic duo quickly traveled over the terrain of the island, finding a large clearing with a nearby lake after an hour of searching. There was a mountain at one edge of the clearing that had a waterfall that drained into the lake.

"This will do perfectly, I will begin immediately." Naruto took a deep breath before sitting down cross legged. Gaara stood next to him impassively, though he rose an eyebrow as Naruto slammed his palms together.

" _Mokuton: Jikan no kyūden! (Palace of Time)_ " Naruto called out and visibly concentrated, the next moment he slammed both palms onto the ground and a ways off near the lake many pillars of wood burst out of the land, rising to many different heights.

Gaara watched in fascination as over the process of two hours Naruto built an entire compound out of wood. It was 3 stories tall and had a slanted roof and 2 balconies on the front that spanned the length of the house. On the front, there was also a large double door that had a yin-yang symbol etched into the wood.

Naruto panted heavily as he finished, sweat visibly pouring down his face. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would, even though Mokuton is very similar to my father's plants it's still very hard," Naruto admitted, and Gaara nodded, very impressed by the building Naruto had built by himself.

"Let us round up the others and move them here, the villagers most likely want us gone," Gaara commented, helping Naruto to his feet. Naruto nodded, and they turned away from the new structure and the beautiful landscape it was in.

"I am planning to stay here for several months before going out with Hanabi. I have to find my brother, the rest of the Bijuu, and any others that wish to be free." Naruto said as they walked through the woods back toward the village.

It was not long before Naruto was walking back in his typical gait, his cloak billowing behind him. They reached the village a moment later and began walking toward the hotel.

As they walked Naruto smiled as he saw a ramen shop, inside was Kai, Temari, Kankuro, and Hanabi who was eating through bowls of the stuff like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was about to walk up to them when Gaara collapsed to his knees in the middle of the street, holding his head.

"Gaara!" Naruto said, turning quickly and kneeling beside his friend, trying to find out what was going on.

" **ARRGGGHHHH!** " The redhead screamed as the sand burst from his gourd and swirled around him violently, it attempted to bat Naruto away, but the sand only phased right through Naruto's now pure chakra form.

Naruto quickly backed up and attempted to connect to Gaara's mind but was unable, his eyes widening in shock. He heard people approaching behind him, and his eyes looked through the back of his head.

"All of you get away, I'm not sure what's wrong with Gaara-nii but get away now!" Naruto ordered, and Kai immediately understood. Grabbing Hanabi, he picked her up and jumped away to a safe distance, followed by a scared Temari and Kankuro as they stared at their screaming brother.

With Gaara

'What is going on!' Gaara thought as his head pounded, a quiet whisper talking to him, telling him to give in, too stop fighting. Gaara immediately tried to project himself in his mindscape and was met with great resistance. He tried to ignore the pain, feeling himself scream uncontrollably he fought through the blockade and appeared within his mind.

Gaara was shocked as he saw a man wrapped in a blue aura, his back turned to him as he held a hand out toward Shukaku. Gaara was unable to make out who the man was.

" **Gaara! Get out of here now! He's in here, you have to get GRAHHH!"** Gaara watched in horror as the blue man suddenly flew through the air and _into_ Shukaku.

"What is going on, what's happening Shukaku!" Gaara asked, his voice frantic as he watched Shukaku struggle on the sandy ground of his mindscape.

" **GAARA GET OUT OF-"** Shukaku suddenly stopped, from the point the blue form had entered him he began to turn black, his sand body becoming darker, the blue markings covering the raccoon's body became purple as the corrosion spread.

" _ **You are mine to control now."**_ Gaara's eyes widened at the voice the now entirely black Shukaku spoke in. Before Gaara could react black sand burst from Shukaku's body and ensnared his body entirely.

Outside

Gaara was now crouching, his green eyes open and bloodshot. All of his sand including his gourd had formed over his body, encasing him inside and making him look like a smaller Shukaku. **(How he looks during the invasion on Konoha in cannon.)**

" _ **Hahaha, I have succeeded. I am the first to obtain my Bijuu!"**_ Gaara spoke in a tone that was not his own. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized who that voice belonged to.

"Gengo," Naruto said calmly, 'He must have somehow entered his body during our fight,' Naruto thought. The next instant his body rippled as sand shuriken flew through it and into a wall behind him, barely missing some villagers that were watching in fear.

All the villagers in the small town were now either running in fear or hiding in corners. Fright and mass panic spreading through the village as the Shukaku like Gaara let loose a massive roar at the sky. Naruto's eyes picked up a small boy of 10 years hugging his mother and father for dear life within a nearby house.

"Mama, Papa… Make it stop please!" The boy shrieked as he buried his face in his mother's lap, trying to somehow escape the thick killing intent and pressure the demonic looking redhead was releasing on everyone nearby. Naruto grimaced as he saw the parents were unable to answer their son as they were shaking as well, a moment later the kid passed out from the pressure.

'I can't let him harm the villagers.' Naruto thought, and the next moment he exploded into smoke before appearing in front of his brother and kicking him, hard. The mini Shukaku blocked with his sand arm, utterly unmoved by the attack.

" _ **Fūton: Renkuudan!**_ " Gaara screamed, firing off several large balls of compressed air at Naruto, the attacks doing nothing to Naruto as they went through him. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw with his Byakugan where the balls were heading.

"NO!" Naruto spun around, flinging his hands out in front of him. The next moment large vines and plants burst from the ground in the path of the wind bullets. But he wasn't fast enough, one of the balls of air got past the vines and flew toward Kai who was holding on to Hanabi.

Kai hastily tried to erect a wall of water between them and the fast ball of air, but the A-ranked jutsu was not bothered by the wall blockade, tearing through it with ease before continuing toward Kai.

Naruto's eyes widened majorly, and the next instant he vanished. Those present widened their eyes as the ball of air impacted, blowing dust into the air and obscuring everyone's vision. Time seemed to slow as the smoke drifted away, revealing a white glowing form in the dust. As it cleared, Temari gasped at what she was seeing. Naruto stood in front of Hanabi and Kai protectively, surrounded by an ethereal white rib cage, his eyes red and glowing as he glared at Gaara. His eyes came to a halt, and a spiral could be seen within his eyes, attached to the spiral were small leaf-like shapes.

"You will pay for that Gengo…" Naruto's voice was full of rage as he glared at the possessed Gaara. Hanabi from behind him looked in awe at her father, seeing the power and strength he was radiating. At that moment the rest of their group appeared from another street except for Yugito and Yukimi.

" _ **Hahaha, like you would hurt your friend… your… brother."**_ Gengo said through the redhead's mouth, sounding interested as if he'd just learned that Naruto considered Gaara, his brother.

"Do **not** test me!" The next moment Naruto shot forward as a black and white speeding smoke as he rushed Gaara. Sand rushed up in front of the redhead in an attempt to stop him, and he merely flowed over the wall before slamming into Gaara and sending him flying.

Everyone present looked on in horror as Naruto breathed heavily, his anger and rage felt by everyone as his red eyes spun. They gasped as Naruto's form actually started to _change_ , he lowered himself closer to the ground. His body turning brown and brown tails bursting from his tailbone. His arms and legs thinned, and his face morphed into one eye and a mouth, horns growing from his head.

" _Naruto! Stop it! Calm down! You are losing yourself to your anger!"_ Kaguya yelled at Naruto, fighting his transformation into a smaller Jubi. Naruto roared powerfully, slamming his fist into the earth and denting it. The next instant he shot across the ground and slammed into Gaara, jumping into the air with the now wide-eyed redhead and disappearing over the forest.

"Dad!" Hanabi yelled, attempting to break free of Kai's grip and run after her very angry and pissed off father.

"No Hanabi! Stay here, we need to let Naruto work this out, we won't be of any help if we follow." Kazumi yelled at the girl, making her stop.

"But Dad is in trouble!" She cried, looking toward where her father had disappeared. Kazumi was about to respond when the ground shook, and trees far in the distance flew through the air, a giant cloud of smoke rising off in the distance.

A moment later the smoke cleared, and a large sand Shukaku could be seen. Next to the Bijuu was a giant creature that they realized looked very similar to the thing Naruto had been turning into. It had one large red eye with 4 tomoe on it, attached to the red rings.

Kai watched in amazement as the large brown like creature slammed its massive fist into Shukaku's face, knocking the giant sand creature over. 'It's literally a battle of titans.' Kai thought, and the next moment both titans vanished.

"I get the impression Naruto won, don't you?" Kazumi said dryly, drawing the groups attention to her.

"What on earth was that?!" Kankuro yelled.

"Jūbi..." Yugito murmured in awe, still staring off into the distance.

"Come on, all of you spread out and help the villagers," Kazumi ordered, getting some shaky nods before they spread out. Kazumi picked up Hanabi and taking Rei's hand, headed toward the hotel to tell Yukimi what had happened, and get out of the street.

With Naruto

The white-haired boy panted heavily, his body reforming into his usual form as he stared at the unconscious Gaara laying on the ground. Naruto stared at Gaara without really seeing him, instead, trying to understand what had just happened.

'Kaa-san,' He thought, and Kaguya immediately understood. _"Naruto, what just happened was you losing control of your emotions and turning into a mini Jūbi of sorts, after you knocked out Gaara I locked up your chakra so that you couldn't continue in your Jūbi form,"_ Kaguya explained, getting a mental nod from the now utterly exhausted Naruto as he collapsed to the ground.

Naruto just laid there for a while, regaining his strength. Once he had enough, he picked up Gaara on his shoulder and began walking back toward the village. Knowing that he had to somehow get Gengo out of Gaara's body. Naruto applied a simple sleeping seal to Gaara's forehead to keep him from waking up, one of the seals Kazumi had taught him before he left.

Naruto stumbled through the streets, drawing a few wide eyes from the villagers as they saw him carrying the passed out Gaara. Naruto was surprised as many began clapping and cheering for him. Naruto looked at them in confusion.

"Master Naruto, the village is thanking you for defeating the 'monster.'" Kai explained as he appeared next to Naruto, Naruto sighed deeply.

"I need to sleep, I'm exhausted. Take Gaara-nii to his room and keep an eye on him, he shouldn't wake up. When I wake up, I will enter his mind and get Gengo out of Gaara." Naruto said tiredly, he stumbled slightly but was caught by Kankuro from falling.

Kai took Gaara from Naruto and jumped across the rooftops toward the hotel they were staying. Naruto with Kankuro's assistance arrived a few moments later, stumbling into his room and collapsing on the bed after thanking Kankuro for his help.

Naruto immediately fell asleep on the bed, his horns actually wedged into the headboard as he had merely fallen onto the bed, uncaring as his horns piercing through the wooden headboard. Naruto didn't notice as Kazumi opened the door to his room and let Hanabi in.

Hanabi was about to yell to her father to ask him if he was okay when she heard him snore. Shutting up quickly she ran over and climbed up on the bed before laying down beside him. The day's excitement had already tired the small girl.

Kai and Gaara's room

Kai stood off to the side, watching as Kazumi reinforced the slowly breaking sleeping seal on Gaara's forehead before lifting the boy's shirt and inspecting the rather shoddy seal that contained Gaara.

"Well, first off, if Shukaku really tried I don't think he'd have all that hard of a time breaking out of this seal, it's crap. I'll need to replace it soon." Kazumi noted to herself as she applied a stronger seal around Gaara's current one.

"Naruto is going to need to enter Gaara's mind to get Gengo out of there, but from looking at Gaara's seal, I can see he's severely overwritten major parts of it. The boy is definitely trapped within his own mind." Kazumi said as she stood to her feet, getting a nod from Kai.

"Watch over him until Naruto can deal with him, I'm going to talk to the leader of this village and explain things. I don't want us to get kicked out of this village, we need a place to stay." Kazumi said, remembering how stressed Naruto had been while trying to safely move them here.

"I believe Master Naruto went out and found a place to build a home before this happened," Kai remarked, getting a nod from Kazumi before she left the room.

oOoOoOo

The village chief listened intently to the white haired old lady in front of him. Standing on either side of the woman was two blondes, one had a fan on her back and wore a black kimono, the other was wearing a blue kimono and had slit eyes, one eye green and the other blue.

The older man was amazed and in some shock from the recent 'attack' on their village by the giant sand creature. The lady had explained that their leader had summoned a beast of his own to protect the town from the invading sand creature, and it was technically correct.

"And you are sure the creature is not coming back?" The village chief, Kugo asked again. Getting a nod from the lady in front of him he sighed, he had been somewhat spooked by her completely blank eyes, but after just seeing two massive titan's battle in the distance it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen today.

When the woman said that her and their group were building a home outside the village, he immediately agreed, granting them permission to stay as long as they'd like. 'They can help defend the village against that creature in the water that keeps attacking ships…' Kugo thought.

Kazumi grimaced as she continued to subtly manipulate the man in front of her with her eyes. She wasn't changing his opinion to them, he did actually like them, but she had to make sure that news of this event didn't leave the island.

"Please enjoy your stay in the village. I daresay that small children such as those with you shouldn't be robbed of the most basic needs such as proper rest or food." Kugo said kindly, smiling at the happy look on Temari's face. He looked on in amusement as Temari started doing a little jig.

"Finally! It's about time, the boys have no idea of hygiene." She yelled, then suddenly blushed in embarrassment.

"You can say that again child, you can say that again," Kazumi muttered, just loud enough for everyone present to hear her, getting chuckles from the village chief and Yugito.

They expressed their thanks for the man's hospitality and said their goodbyes before returning to the hotel. As they entered, they found Kankuro, Kai, and Rei playing cards at one of the tables in the guest area of the hotel. Sitting nearby in a glass dome was Yukimi. 'I need to figure out her seal, I'll get started on that now. First though…' Kazumi thought.

"Kai, aren't you supposed to be watching over Gaara?" Kazumi questioned sternly. The boy turned to her, not at all intimidated. "I am, the original Kai is up stairs, I'm only a Mizu bunshin." Kazumi 'rolled' her eyes at the boy.

Yugito and Temari walked over to the group, Yugito taking a seat and getting dealt in. Temari flopping down on a nearby couch. Kazumi smiled at the children as they played, her granddaughter insisting that Kai was somehow cheating.

"Yukimi-chan, as soon as Naruto is able we are going to figure out your bloodline," Kazumi said kindly as she took a seat near the glass dome that Yukimi was sitting inside of.

"Thank you Kazumi-san," She replied respectfully, giving a small bow. Kazumi smiled before pulling out a sheet of paper from nowhere and beginning to scribble incomprehensible lines on it. She had a rough idea of how to solve the girl's problem, it wouldn't be permanent, but it would hopefully allow her to come out of the glass dome.

 **END CHAPTER - 11,160 words**

 **People are all pissed at me in the reviews, lol.**

 **I don't have to do what you wish with the story, so if you don't like it. Leave.**

 **You who said I aught to bring back Obito… I am not rewriting 150k+ words just so you can read yet another Obito fic… I can point you to a good one though: Sinister Chakra by williams5505**

 **Second, all ye who are so concerned that I'm suddenly going to become a BS author, when I've already shown that I've tried extremely hard to not be one… Please… guys… really?**

 **Anyway, thanks for the extra reviews, even hateful ones help make my story more popular.**

 **Also to all of you that said something like "It's nice" or "It's going pretty nicely," but only wrote one sentence in your review. Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not going to directly answer you when it's just a sentence (You are now aware).**

Answers to Reviews:

AllHailTheSith: Nice idea, maybe I'll impliment it into a different story. But I have always disliked how sage mode made Kabuto into a dragon BS sage thingy… I'm not adding that sorry, I already have dragons planned out :P

N-DogDaGod: Thank you! I deeply apologize for this chapter taking so long, I had a bit of a hard time writing chapter 15 (Rewrote it 3 times before I was satisfied). I am hoping to keep more consistent in the future, please be aware that once school starts again my uploads will slow down.

StrikerTheFallen: As to where Zetsu is, I have a reason for why he's not shown up, it will be explained in the future. He's not a plant like creature in this story, he's only the black part of him. Because Madara never summons the Gedo Mezo, and never brings out White Zetsu. Black Zetsu does not have the plant like form, so just keep that in mind. (Plus according to canon, white zetsu are humans Kaguya converted long ago, which she didn't do in this story.) As to the earth grudge fear, I just recently wrote it in. I hope you enjoy who ends up getting it, and how they do. I plan to make sure they get screen time so that those that enjoy Jiongu can read sections about it :)

Azaira: Per your recommendation, the flashback part has been removed. (Check the last chapter to see if you wish)

Hoytti: I'm going to assume that you meant "Guren" as "Guten" does not exist on the wiki (I checked). I agree that Guren would be a good part of the group, perhaps she will be. _Spoilers_.

Eien no henko: Thank you for the compliments, I appreciate them. I work very hard to make sure my writing flows (Which is why this chapter took so long to come out.) As to the creation of Chakra beings, wait and see. (Or go read Village of Chakra by KillerPanda666)

Please Read My stuff: First off, please change your name… cause… that's kinda sad. :/ Second, as too a pairing, I'll give the same response I gave Asaira: If it flows into that, then there will be one. For now, I am not concerned, I have a rough idea of who will be with who later on ;) But remember, there is more to writing then pairings, and they shouldn't be the main part of the story either.

Angry guest: Dude, stop reading then lol. Your rant about Susanoo fight in a scene that wasn't _that_ important to the fight. By your logic of "My Susanoo Pokemon card is 100 points higher than yours so I automatically win" Minato wouldn't have been able to beat and somehow fend of Obito when they fought during the original Anime Kyuubi attack. There is a level of, I can pull BS in this story, that I usually do not do. Minato beat Chariko because he's _better_. Besides, we know sustaining a Susanoo is draining, and Chariki had one of his main arteries cut, he was going to bleed out and die. (He's not madara so he doesn't get extreme regeneration…)

Chancellor77: … Read the summary… who's mentioned? Naruto… Naruto is the main character… (But thanks for the indirect compliment, glad to know I'm doing such a good job with developing multiple characters at once.)

Dbtiger63: I am confused by your statement that Naruto is limited… You said that like it's a bad thing… He's kind of figuring this all out? I'm not pulling the whole, Naruto gets powers and one time skip later he's a freaking master at them all.

carlospino97.7: La guerra civil dentro de Kiri ocurrió mucho antes, y estaba terminando cuando nació Haku. Ella no estaba separada de ella y sus padres no murieron. Ella todavía estará en la historia, pero ella no es el mismo personaje. Haku es una chica en mi historia también, porque ... razones.

Another Guest: yep, lots and lots of enemies. Woot :D

Criamond: Thank you! I try very hard to make sure that characters are people you can relate to and attach to. I don't want to have characters that are like important and are just never mentioned but just exist. I hope to reach 1mil, and hopefully, it stays interesting the entire time :)

And that's everything! All ye gettin all upset over stuff… just leave, I'll be devastated and you can make me hurt more by leaving, I swear. Lol

Auf Wiedersehen!


	11. Chapter 10: Possessed Sand

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'I finished chapter 16 in one morning!'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'donuts.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Possessed Sand**

Sunagakure

The Kazekage growled in anger, slamming his desk violently and scaring off the secretary in the room. It had been 5 days since Baki was supposed to report his progress and he could only assume he and his 2 children were now dead.

'I suppose I should contribute to the Bingo book now…' Rasa lamented. The council had wanted to contribute to Naruto's entry much sooner, but he'd refused in hopes that Naruto could be caught and returned to his forces. Not wanting to give valuable information about what could be his weapon.

Rasa sighed in defeat as he picked up a Bingo book, flipping through the pages until he came to the page on the _Shiroi Oni._

' _Basic Information:_

 _Name: Shiroi Oni_

 _Age: Estimated around 10 years old_

 _Recognizable Traits: The boy has continuously been seen in white clothing. No one has ever seen his face clearly and lived, its always been obscured by a white hood and lower face mask. It is known that the boy has pale white eyes and clipped eyebrows._

 _Village: None Known_

 _Biography: First made a name for himself in the Land of Rain where he was seen traveling with the 5-tailed Bijuu and a red-haired boy suspected to be from Suna. The Amekage attempted to detain the boy and lost over 100 men to the Shiroi Oni's devastating attack, which is now known as the Bloody Rain Massacre. He has also seen in several major villages. He emerged in Kumo where he kidnapped the two tail jinchuriki. He was then spotted fighting an unknown missing-nin from Konoha in Kiri, where he then left with the 3 tailed jinchuriki. After that, it was confirmed that he broke into Konoha and stole two powerful unnamed items from a secure vault. Since then the Shiroi Oni has not been spotted._

 _Personal data:_

 _Registration ID: Unknown_

 _Date of Birth: Unknown_

 _Blood Type: Unknown_

 _Height: 4'5"_

 _Weight: Unknown_

 _Bloodline: Byakugan, Mokuton, and an unnamed chakra type bloodline_

 _Missions completed:_

 _N/A_

 _Advanced Data:_

 _N/A_

 _Criminal Data:'_

At this point, the Kazekage's eyes widened in shock, 'He's already an S-rank Nin!?' The Kazekage thought in astonishment.

' _Criminal Rank: S_

 _Status: Active_

 _Organization: Unknown, but seen traveling with several Jinchuriki._

 _Alliances: Unknown_

 _Wanted For: Massacre in the Land of Rain, kidnapping of the Nibi Jinchuriki in Kumo, kidnapping of the Sanbi Jinchuriki and destruction of parts of Kiri, wanted for thievery in Konoha._

 _Bounties:_

 _Amegakure: 1 million ren_

 _Konoha: 1.2 million ren_

 _Kumo: 2 million ren_

 _Kiri: 500,000 ren_

 _Other Known Information:_

 _Known Chakra Natures: Earth, Water, Wind_

 _Notable Tools or Weapons: None known_

 _Signature Technique: Is able to change his body into two rotating strands of black and white chakra that allows him to move at high speeds_

 _Special abilities: Has ultimate control over plants. Is able to change into a cloud of smoke, able to see extreme distances.'_

The Kazekage sighed deeply, Naruto had made quite a ruckus in the Elemental Nations since leaving Suna. 'Why didn't I lock them both up and brainwash them… Naruto contains so much power.'

Rasa sighed again before reaching for a quill and Bingo entry form. He needed to add information about Naruto to his Bingo book entry since obviously, he wouldn't be getting Naruto back into his village and under his control.

Mother Island

Naruto looked sadly at the blank sleeping face of his brother, upset that this had occurred. He hadn't even noticed Gengo somehow entering Gaara's body, but it would explain why he hadn't gotten any chakra when he tried to rip Gengo's from him. He'd been so distracted he hadn't thought about it.

Kazumi was sitting on a stool next to the bed, inspecting the seals that were slowly breaking. Naruto sighed deeply before walking to the head of the bed. He had sent Hanabi with Yugito who was carrying Yukimi as a necklace, Kai, Temari, and Kankuro to get something to eat.

"Are you ready to begin Kazumi-sensei?" Naruto inquired, Kazumi double checked the seals once more before answering.

"Hai, once you are inside I will remove the seal on his head and break open the seal holding Shukaku," Kazumi said, getting a nod from the horned boy. She watched as Naruto's body slowly lost all its features as he dissolved into chakra and flowed into Gaara's body. 'Didn't expect him to do it that way but that works.' Kazumi mused as she went about removing the seal on Gaara's head and began breaking the containment seal.

Within Gaara

Naruto opened his eyes as his body finished forming together within Gaara. The first thing he saw was the sandstone walls, weak torches lining them and lighting up the intricate carvings covering the walls. The hall the Ōtsutsuki found himself in was very dark, sand covering the floor.

" _It's like a sand temple,"_ Kaguya said in Naruto's mind as she watched in extreme interest. The forms people's mindscape would take always interested her as it was usually related to a person's characteristics.

Naruto walked closer to the wall and looked at a design on the wall. Carved into the sand and colored was a drawing of a younger Gaara holding a teddy bear and staring out at him. Sand swirled around the younger redhead as two dead Suna Jounin laid on the ground, bleeding out.

'His memories are carved into these walls.' Naruto mused, turning away from the depiction and walking down the sandy halls, he took a few turns, trying to reach Gaara's mental avatar that he could feel, though it was faint.

Naruto rounded a corner and came upon another depiction lit up by two weak torches. It was young Gaara again, staring in shock at a light brown haired Suna Jounin who lay against a nearby wall, bleeding. Naruto frowned before turning away and continuing through the passageways.

A moment later the Egyptian like mindscape started to shake violently. Naruto crouched to not fall over from the violent shaking, sand falling from the ceiling.

 _"Naruto-kun, Gaara is completely losing control over his body and Gengo is taking over, you have to stop him from taking complete control,"_ Kaguya spoke, realizing what was happening since she had a lot of experience with mindscapes. 'How do I do that Kaa-san?' Naruto questioned.

 _"I know you don't have much experience with the Mangekyo, but you have to use it to fight Gengo's control. It won't be as efficient since Gengo is already mostly in control, but you can halt his advance."_ Kaguya explained, the next instant Naruto's eyes pulsed and evolved into the Sharingan before quickly whirling into the Mangekyo.

Naruto focused chakra to his eyes and projected his will upon Gaara's body, his Sharingan Genjutsu flowing through Gaara's body. A moment later the shaking stopped as Naruto took control of what little Gengo's Genjutsu had not. He immediately felt Gengo straining against his command and poured more Chakra into his Genjutsu, halting Gengo's advancements though he was unable to push him back.

oOoOoOo

Kazumi was severely startled as the redhead thrashed around suddenly. Scared that the boy was waking up she was about to apply another sleeping seal when the boy stopped, his eyes opening and she saw a red swirl in his eyes before they closed.

'Naruto's trying to take control of Gaara's body with his Mangekyo, smart.' Kazumi thought, returning to breaking the seal on the sand boy's stomach. She was also slowly writing a new seal on a sheet of paper on the nearby nightstand as she studied the current seal restraining Shukaku.

oOoOoOo

Naruto walked through the halls, his Mangekyo darting from side to side, wary of traps or a sudden attack by Gengo as he got closer to Gaara's mind. Naruto was unable to deactivate his Mangekyo as he had to continually push a portion of his chakra into the Genjutsu, so he was unable to use his Byakugan.

Naruto's eyes saw a wooden bamboo spike shoot out of the wall in slow motion directly at his head. Unwilling to test if he would be damaged by the attack Naruto leaned out of the way of the sharpened bamboo as it pierced the opposite wall.

Naruto righted himself and continued on, concocting a strategy to fight Gengo. 'A front on assault is suicide, Gengo will have all the control in here. I don't have a way to severely damage Gengo without potentially harming Gaara. I will have to get into a battle of will with Gengo unless I can get Gaara to help me. It's his mind after all… but he'll most likely be trapped or under Gengo's control…" Naruto groaned in frustration.

'Not only do I have to beat Gengo, but I may have to potentially fight Gaara in a place where he has complete control over what happens.' Naruto rounded another corner, seeing another vivid and bloody memory of his brother's carved into the wall, though in this one Gaara was older.

"Hold on Gaara; I will fix this." Naruto's voice echoed off the sandstone walls of the mindscape as Naruto darted down the passageway. Kicking up sand clouds behind him.

In the village

Kankuro and Temari ate at a subdued pace, sitting a little ways off from Yugito, Kai, and Hanabi with Yukimi sitting as a ball on the counter. Hanabi was babbling about having met her aunt who was Naruto's mother and was really nice and pretty and had horns just like dad.

"…And then she gave me tea, and it was really good! Also I got to sit in her lap and she told me about my eyes." Hanabi said excitedly.

Kai sighed, barely able to understand the girl as she somehow managed to speak and eat all at the same time without apparently breathing. Since waking up this morning, she had been continuously talking about having met her aunt last night. Apparently, when her father was asleep, his mother had pulled Hanabi into Naruto's mindscape, and they had talked for a while. That was the extent of what Kai could understand.

"Yukimi-chan, you got to meet her sometime. She can do this really funny thing another red eye opens on her head!" She said, drawing a raised eyebrow from everyone present, except for the pink smoke that was Yukimi, since she didn't have eyebrows at the moment.

"What did you say her name was again Hanabi?" Yugito inquired as the girl downed yet another bowl of ramen, 'honestly, where is she putting all that stuff?'

"Aunt Kaguya O-Otutski… she said she made all chakra!" Hanabi declared, getting a surprised look from everyone, as they hadn't known this. Hanabi sighed happily as she grabbed yet another bowl and began eating it. There was a comfortable pause in the conversation before Yugito changed the subject.

"When we get back, we are playing another round of Poker, I swear you were cheating somehow Kai," Yugito grumbled, getting a semi-amused looked from Kai who just nonchalantly turned toward the Kazekage siblings.

"Would you two be interested in playing Poker? I believe it would do you good as a distraction. Focusing and stressing too much over your brother is not a good thing, I trust Naruto-sama is doing his best for Gaara." Kai said, getting a surprised look from Yugito at the fact that he was trying to comfort someone. Kai completely ignored her.

"Hai," Came the reply from the two of them and not long later they left, having to drag Hanabi away who wanted to eat yet another bowl of ramen.

With Naruto

Naruto grunted as he dodged and flipped over several spike traps and flying bamboo spikes. The sandstone walls had become black after a while, and he'd run into more traps. Naruto got frustrated by the seemingly infinite dispenser of the bamboo spikes and blasted it too kingdom come.

'Finally…' Naruto grumbled, continuing forward through the dark passageways. The torches had long since stopped appearing, and he had to resort to creating a ball of floating light from his chakra above his head. He'd found that no matter how much chakra he poured into the orb, it would only penetrate so far into the murky darkness.

'Hold on Gaara… I'm coming.' Naruto thought as he jumped over a sudden drop that had spikes at the bottom. Naruto's eyes widened as a giant boulder dropped out of the ceiling behind him and began rolling after him through the passageway, Naruto exploded into smoke and kept ahead of the ever rolling rock.

A couple of minutes later Naruto got annoyed with the boulder that never stopped no matter how many sharp corners he turned.

" _Ōkina bakuhatsu!_ " Naruto yelled, throwing condensed chakra at the boulder, which exploded a moment later, obliterating the large rock. Naruto was surprised to suddenly feel blood trickling down his cheek. Lifting his hand to his face, he pulled it away to see green blood on his hand. 'So I can be hurt here…'

Naruto grimaced before turning and continuing down the dark sandstone halls. A couple of minutes later he had to quickly jump out of the way as sharpened clumps of sand fell from the ceiling, almost impaling him.

'The closer I get the more frequent the black sand attacks. Gengo is trying to prevent me from reaching Gaara-nii.' Naruto had to immediately leap away from the sandy spot he'd been standing in as a black sand spike shot out from underneath. 'That just proves it.'

"Father give me strength…" Naruto muttered as another boulder, this one covered in spikes appeared and began rolling after him at a faster speed then the last one.

oOoOoOo

"3 of a kind, I win," Kai said flatly, collecting the pot from the center of the table. Rei groaned before leaning back against the front of a nearby chair.

"I am convinced you're cheating, but I can't figure out how." Rei groaned, getting a murmured agreement from Yugito.

"Let's go again, I'll beat you yet." Yugito declared as Kankuro distributed the cards this time.

"Check," Kai said calmly, placing the starting chips on the table like everyone else. There was a resounding chorus of 'check' from those present.

Kankuro picked up the deck and laid down the next cards. Yugito fought the urge to narrow her eyes, having finally noticed how Kai would subtly watch everyone almost at the same time while keeping his face completely blank.

" **I'd say raise just slightly, you have a 1/4 chance that the next card will be a four of hearts. The odds of someone having another 7 are 1/14."** Isobu said from within Kai's mind, getting a mental nod in return.

"I raise."

"Check."

"Check."

"I raise."

"I fold," Kankuro said, laying down his cards and picking up the deck before waiting for everyone else to raise to the amount Yugito had put in.

'She's confident, odds are she has another seven, there is a 1/37 chance that she has two sevens. I'd usually suspect bluffing, but I do not believe she understands the concept.' Kai mused, watching Yugito closely as Kankuro dealt out the next set of cards.

oOoOoOo

"I'd say this place has seen better days, but thinking about Gaara-nii's childhood, I'm not sure." Naruto reflected out loud, looking around the vast desert that he had just entered.

It was night time, and there was a large full red moon in the sky. The sand of the desert was entirely black, and it was hard to see ahead with the sandstorm that blew across the desert. As Naruto stepped away from the exit, it sealed itself up behind him.

 _"Creepy, it's like one of those horror and adventure movies the humans make,"_ Kaguya said in Naruto's mind, he groaned as he heard the distinct sound of popcorn being chewed through the link. The white-haired boy shook his head before walking forward. He didn't make it very far before spikes of sand shot out of the ground toward him, Naruto's powerful Mangekyo saw them coming, and he burst into smoke as the spikes stopped right where he had been standing and would have impaled him.

Naruto reformed a small distance away, "That would have been uncomfortable." Naruto said sarcastically, observing the razor-sharp spikes of sand. Naruto turned and began walking once more.

'I need to find Gaara…' Naruto thought, extending his senses around the desert in an attempt to find Gaara's mental avatar. Naruto's red eyes widened as he turned and barely ducked a slash from the said redhead.

Naruto backflipped away from his brother, Gaara had a completely blank look on his face, his right arm covered in sand that sharpened into a long sharp point.

"Stop trying to fight, give up… listen… to him." Gaara said in a monotone before rushing Naruto again, Naruto attempted to make eye contact with Gaara but was forced to burst into smoke again. 'I usually don't have to worry about physical attacks, but I can't risk getting hurt in here, I might not heal at all…'

Naruto's eyes widened right after they formed, 'I was forced to return to my normal body! This isn't good!' The Ōtsutsuki immediately had to dodge another slash from the mind-controlled redhead.

"Gaara, look at me!" Naruto yelled, which resulted in Gaara not doing that, only rushing him again. "Well, it was worth a shot."

He attempted to form plants out of the ground, but nothing happened. 'My father has no influence inside here…' Naruto realized, his eyes tracking Gaara's swing, where it was, where it was going to be. Naruto dodged out of the way once more.

"Enough of this," Naruto formed a simple katana in his hand out of his chakra before locking 'blades' with the blank-faced boy. Finally able to look directly into his brother's glassy eyes as they fought against each other in a contest of strength, which Gaara was winning.

" _Genjutsu: Sharingan!_ " Naruto said in some relief, forcing more chakra through his eyes as he enforced his will upon his brother. He immediately reached resistance, slamming his chakra into Gengo's barriers he broke through them with his strong Yin chakra.

A moment later his brother stopped pushing against him, slumping over. When he looked up his eyes contained the Sharingan as he stared at the red-eyed Kaminoki in front of him.

"Sorry to do this to you Nii-san."

Somewhere (I don't know how to describe it…)

A girl with green hair panted heavily as she pushed her way through the underbrush. Panic and hysteria setting in as she thought she heard her pursuer in every sound, every shift of the leaves.

'I have to escape! I've got to lose him!' The amber-eyed girl panicked as she kept running even though she was exhausted. **"Keep going this way, there is someone who can help you."** The girl heard a voice in her mind as she stumbled and barely caught herself, no she wasn't going insane… okay maybe.

oOoOoOo

Kazumi watched the comatose son of the Kazekage with interest, seeing his face twitch before settling into a more peaceful expression. He'd had a completely blank look on his face even while asleep after being possessed by Gengo; this was a good sign that things were at least going better.

oOoOoOo

Naruto whirled suddenly as he heard an echoing laugher across the desert, he wasn't able to see where it was coming from without his Byakugan as the raging sandstorm blocked his vision.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, the still slumped form of Gaara next to him. Naruto wanted to release Gaara and return him to his own willpower but he knew as soon as he did Gengo would just retake control of him.

As his eyes darted across the dark desert, Kaguya watched her son from inside the mindscape. _'Seems like I might need to teach him the mind split technique sooner than I had planned too.'_ Kaguya mused, watching Naruto strain to multitask several things at once. Her poor son was trying to stop Gengo's attempts to fully control Gaara's body, keep control of Gaara's mental avatar, and be on guard against Gengo inside the desert mindscape. _'I believe in you musuko, come on, you can do it.'_ Kaguya encouraged.

" _ **You are powerless here! I control the Ichibi and therefore control his host!"**_ Gengo's voice rang powerfully across the desert. The next moment the sandstorm faded away and the Ōtsutsuki narrowed his swirling red eyes at the giant form of the sand raccoon.

He looked almost the same as he usually did, except for the fact that he was entirely black, his typically blue markings were purple, and his eyes glowed blue. The possessed Shukaku was also slightly taller than usual.

" _ **Naruto Ōtsutsuki-Kaminoki. I have to admit when I went through Gaara's memories I was surprised. Quite the powerful parents you have don't you?"**_ The possessed Shukaku said tauntingly, a giant grin on its face. Naruto grimaced. 'Gengo cannot leave here alive, he will endanger everyone… Including Hanabi. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT' Naruto's eyes whirled with power and the next instant a white spectral rib cage formed around him.

" _ **Oh ho ho, so that was the Susanoo as well. This will be interesting!"**_ Gengo yelled, a large blade of sand forming in Shukaku's hands. Naruto scowled as his eyes glowed, the spectral form expanding and the upper part of a skeleton forming.

Poker game

"Oh, my Kami! Please tell me you did not just win again!" Yugito said in exasperation as Kai smirked.

"No, I lost this round." Kai deadpanned, shocking everyone as he laid down his hand, and indeed it was true, Rei had won with 2 Aces.

"Yes! I finally won!" Rei shouted, pumping her hands into the air.

"Course the pipsqueak would win before I do…" Yugito grumbled, getting a glare from Rei and chuckles from Temari, Kankuro, and Yukimi.

"Come on, again. I still have chips, and I'm going to win at least one round." Yugito declared, getting a nod from Rei who began to distribute the cards. Yugito looked at her hand, 7 of spades and queen of hearts. 'Not the best hand but it could work out.' Yugito mused.

"I raise."

"Check."

"Raise."

Everyone checked besides Yukimi surprisingly who folded. Honestly, they had come up with an ingenious way for Yukimi to play, Naruto had made it where the shape of the glass could be shifted by applying chakra too it. So they'd changed it to a half dome, Yukimi sitting on the floor inside and they'd slide her cards under the glass to her. Rei moving her chips in the pot for her when she wished.

Rei picked up the cards and distributed the next round of them. Yugito tried to keep a straight face as a queen was placed in the middle of the table, but she knew at least Rei had seen her reaction 'Damn it! Why am I so bad at keeping a poker face?' Yugito fumed.

"I fold," Kai said, having run the odds he knew it was highly unlikely that he would come out on top this round and was cutting his losses.

Yugito glanced around the table, only her, Rei, Kankuro and Temari were still in.

"Raise," Temari said, placing a couple chips in the table. Yugito caught Kankuro's side glance at his sister as he tried to decide whether to continue.

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check," Rei said, distributing the next cards. Temari immediately folded upon seeing what she received. Getting a surprised look from Yugito, too which she shrugged. The pot was now 94 ren, and Yugito was determined to have it. She had three queens, and while there was an ace on the table, she was confident that no one had two aces or a better hand than her.

"Raise," Kankuro said, placing more chips equaling 10 ren on the table. Yugito raised an eyebrow, trying to tell if he was bluffing, but Kankuro's painted face was the epitome of a perfect poker face.

"Check," Came Rei's nonchalant reply, placing the equal to Kankuro's raise on the table. The pot was now 114 ren, and Yugito _really_ wanted it, she was already very low on money, but if she could win this, she'd be back in safety.

"All in!" Yugito declared, pushing all her remaining chips into the center of the table. This move drew a raised eyebrow from all currently in the game or watching.

Rei checked her cards before shrugging like it wasn't any big deal and pushing her decent amount of chips to the center. No one besides Kai had all that many chips remaining and to win this pot now would definitely give them the advantage to take some of the geniuses money.

"All in," Kankuro said, pushing his chips in and surprising Yugito who had been sure Kankuro would fold. Yugito narrowed her heterochromia eyes at the table as Rei placed the final cards.

A moment later they all showed their hands. Yugito had 3 of a kind in the end, three queens. Yugito's eyes widened in indignation as she saw Rei's hand, which was three aces.

Rei smirked at her, but that backfired as they saw the smirking Kankuro.

"Dang it!" Rei shouted, and Yugito agreed. Kankuro had a royal flush, the first one of the entire game. The grin on Kankuro's face was massive as he raked in his winnings, now not far behind the enormous number of chips Kai possessed.

"Erg! I give up!" Yugito cried as she sank back against a couch dramatically. Rei surprisingly got up and went to buy more poker chips.

Inside Gaara's Mindscape

There was a resounding boom as Naruto's white astral Susanoo fist impacted with the side of Shukaku's sand sword. Naruto wasn't making much progress, but he had unquestionably prevented Gengo from making any either. Naruto had bit by bit steadily distracted the man, allowing him to now release his control on Gaara and have him join the fight.

Said redhead blinked as he felt his brother's control over him fade away. He immediately knew what to do, having talked with Naruto about mindscapes before, having wanted to know more about how such a thing was possible.

Gaara forced his will upon the environment of his mind, upon Shukaku, upon Gengo. The next moment large tendrils of tan sand burst from the black desert, pulling Shukaku to the ground and beginning to drain Gengo's chakra and Shukaku's yōkai away from the sand raccoon.

Naruto slammed his white skeleton fist into the sand claw holding the large sand sword that had been very hard to deal with during the fight. Gengo was apparently quite proficient with the giant sword and even while possessing the large raccoon he had damaged the Susanoo with it.

" _ **No! NO NO!**_ " Gengo yelled, and Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye as Gaara collapsed to his knees as Gengo enforced his control over Gaara. Growling Naruto punched the distracted sand creature directly through the head with his skeletal Susanoo fist. Naruto grimaced from the pain from using the spectral projection for so long, it only being his second time.

With Naruto's fist directly inside of Shukaku, he was finally able to latch on to the Bijuu's yōkai and the chakra that was Gengo inside of him.

"Enough of you!" Naruto yelled, his Susanoo fist clenching tightly as he pulled hard. It became a battle of tug o' war as Naruto tried to pull what he realized was Gengo's soul out of Shukaku. The glowing blue man solely focused on not being pulled out and thus lost control over Gaara.

"Get out of my mind!" Gaara growled, tan sand once more bursting out of the black desert and latching on too the blue form that was part way out of the Ichibi's deformed head.

It took a couple of moments in which the black Shukaku shrieked loudly and attempted to knock the sand off of him. Gaara and Naruto pulled hard, Naruto's eyes narrowing as he put even more power into his Susanoo, muscles forming across the skeleton and a moment later the glowing blue Gengo was ripped out of the raccoon and sent flying across the desert where he impacted heavily.

"He's not defeated yet, we have to kill him, or he will just merge back with Shukaku," Gaara said calmly in his usual monotone, gesturing to the tanuki who was breathing heavily as the blackness covering it faded away. The Ichibi's head slowly reforming from its sandy body.

"His soul is actually in here, I don't have a way to kill a soul…" Naruto trailed off, watching Gengo get to his feet in the distance on the black desert ground.

"Can we seal him?" Gaara inquired to Naruto who dispelled his taxing astral form, his eyes finally able to return to their usual pale.

"I've no idea…" Naruto said uncertainly, the next moment he had to dodge as Gengo soared at him, Gengo tried to reach Shukaku, but sand latched onto his foot before flinging him back in front of Gaara and Naruto.

Gengo growled, anger clear on his face at being stopped, this wasn't supposed to happen. Deciding he needed to cut his losses and return to his body, which was probably still laying on the forest floor, he attempted to leave the brat's body.

"What have you done! Why can't I leave?!" Gengo shouted in anger at the demonic duo as he found himself unable to leave Gaara's body.

' _Kazumi most likely has sealed your body…'_ Gaara heard Naruto's voice within his head, sending back a mental nod.

'Mother, do you have any suggestions on what to do?' Naruto asked as he watched Gengo warily who was now dodging and slicing through several tendrils of sand with his giant sword.

 _"Yes in fact I do, but I wanted to see if you could figure out something else,"_ Kaguya replied, immediately feeling Naruto wince. _"Don't worry Naruto, I haven't taught you much about your powers and stopping a soul is not an easy thing,"_ Kaguya reassured her son, realizing he'd taken that the wrong way.

'What should I do?' Naruto asked, _"Open your Rinne-Sharingan."_ The next moment Naruto did so, the hidden eyelids on his forehead opened horizontally in a blast of chakra. His red third rippled eye spun before settling, now containing 4 tomoe inside it. Naruto had long since absorbed his mothers 'rent' from Nibi and Sanbi.

The next moment Naruto felt a rush of memories, it was a technique he realized. Turning to Gaara, he noticed him looking interestedly at his third eye. Naruto's three eyes blinked together as the Ōtsutsuki tried to once more get used to the weird sensation of 3 points of vision.

"I'll explain later, I have a way to deal with him. But you need to restrain him as I'm doing this for the first time." Naruto said, getting a nod from Gaara who extended his hand toward Gengo. The next moment a significant amount of sand burst from the ground around the man in waves from all sides.

It took a couple moments in which Gengo tried several techniques to try to escape, but Gaara eventually caught him. The black haired oily man was doomed from the start, this was the red head's mind, a place he had absolute control.

" _Shinigami no handan: Jigoku no bun! (Judgement of the Shinigami: Hell Sentence )_" Naruto yelled. His third eye spinning before a beam of crimson darted toward the trapped Gengo, who looked on in horror.

"NOOOO!" Gengo yelled right as the beam hit him, his blue form quickly becoming red before he slowly started to dissolve.

"He's gone," Gaara stated after a few moments, no longer able to feel the man anywhere within his mind.

"What did you just do?" The redhead inquired in confusion, turning to the heavily panting Naruto, and watching as his third eye closed.

"I essentially just asked the God of Death whether he thinks Gengo should go to hell for the crimes he has committed in his life," Naruto said through heavy breathes, the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"The Shinigami will go through the target's life, and if he believes they should go to hell, he will immediately take them. Only my mother and I can do this technique, anyone else who might obtain a Rinne-Sharingan somehow and tried it would find themselves in hell instead." Naruto explained, straightening as he regained his composure.

"And why is that?" Gaara inquired, seeing Shukaku stand to his feet behind them, having fully returned to normal and the desert all around them slowly turning back to brown, the sun coming out over the desert.

"My father apparently, I've no idea why but the Shinigami owes the Kaminoki favors, and the Rinne-Sharingan is a gift to my mother and me from Tou-san." Naruto shrugged, turning toward Shukaku as the desert returned to how it usually was. 'I'm not going to go into the dangers of this technique, and if I weren't sure Gengo was a terrible person I wouldn't have used it…'

 **"Thank you Naruto-sama, I owe you my life,"** Shukaku said respectfully, getting wide eyes from Gaara at actually seeing the crazy raccoon _bow_ to someone.

"The one you should be thanking is Gaara, I wouldn't have been able to separate you from Gengo without his help." Naruto replied, "Also, I've asked Kazumi-sensei to upgrade your seal Shukaku-oigo, so hopefully your stay inside of Gaara-nii is better, and this won't happen again."

Shukaku and Gaara nodded, the next moment Naruto waved before disappearing.

Inside the hotel room

Kazumi's eyes widened as black and white chakra flowed out of Gaara's closed eyes, followed by a brown hue covering the redhead. A moment later the chakra formed into a semi-human form, Naruto was back.

"Everything is okay now sensei, you can reseal Shukaku-oigo," Naruto said, his pale eyes scanning the walls.

"Hai," Kazumi considered telling him that most of the group was downstairs, but she realized he probably already knew that. Naruto sighed deeply before blowing away into smoke and filtering under the crack at the bottom of the door. **(Really, imagine a black and white version of the Death Eaters from Harry Potter, it's really cool :D)**

oOoOoOo

"You did not just win again." Kankuro groaned, dropping his head on the table and making the chips jump. Kai only smirked lightly as he pulled in the pot, making his pile even larger.

Everyone jumped as Naruto appeared at a vacant spot at the table in a swirl of smoke.

"Deal me in." The sound of a significant amount of chips being dropped on the table followed, Naruto grinned.

Kai's face paled as he distributed the cards, realizing he was about to lose all his winnings…

Next day

Everyone had packed up the things they had left in their rooms. The group following their horned leader through the town, heading toward the compound Naruto had built.

At the front was Naruto and Gaara leading the way. Gaara had recovered quickly after his ordeal and with a nights sleep was back to normal. Well… as normal as he usually was…

"Giddy up Dad!" Hanabi cried from atop Naruto's shoulders, holding on to his horns as she tried to make him go faster. Naruto shook his head lightly, making Hanabi scream in terror as she came close to falling off.

"Keep doing that I might drop you." Naruto teased, getting a fearful nod from his daughter. Naruto smiled at her expression before turning his attention to their surroundings. The villagers around them on the streets moved out of the group's way as they left the village, watching with large eyes as they all disappeared into the forest.

A couple minutes of walking later they all entered the large clearing, and there were several wow's of amazement and awed looks.

"It's so beautiful!" Rei murmured, staring at the admittedly stunning compound and surrounding terrain. The waterfall cascaded off the cliff into the lake below, the picturesque clearing had plenty of space for activities and training.

"Go on inside and get set up, everyone has their own room," Naruto spoke kindly, getting several squeals of happiness as the girls raced toward their new home, which among other decorations had large vines crawling up one section, with large exquisite flowers coming from the vines.

Naruto set the squirming Hanabi down and watched with a smile as she raced after her friends, disappearing behind the large doors.

"You've made a beautiful place Naruto," Kazumi said, watching as the Gobi came out of a large cave in the side of the cliff face that Naruto had cleared out for him when he was building and setting up the area.

"Yes, I plan for us to stay here for some time until I find my brother," Naruto said, then his voice slipped into a more concerned tone. "This place is hidden, and I've done my best to cover our travel here, but it's not entirely safe."

"This will not be where we build the village Sensei." This drew a raised eyebrow from the white-haired lady. "I thought you planned to build it here?"

"Hai, originally I did." Naruto said, "Even had a unique idea for it though I don't know how feasible the idea is. But my mother told me something she had been waiting for my brother Zetsu to show up and tell me."

Kazumi waited for to him to continue, seeing Naruto smile as Hanabi appeared in a third-floor window and waved at them. Gaara was also standing to Naruto's left, intently listening even though Naruto had told him some of this.

"There are still living Ōtsutsuki alive today." Kazumi gasped in surprise, Gaara only raising an eyebrow.

"Where on earth are they?"

"That's the thing, they aren't _on_ earth. They are living on the moon." This prompted both Gaara's and Kazumi's eyes to widen majorly.

"I don't know all the details, which is why I need to find my brother. If this somehow doesn't work out, I will fall to my first plan, which still requires me to go out and collect something to power my idea." Kazumi nodded in understanding.

"Kazumi-sensei, I need you to set up seals around this glade." Kazumi nodded again before walking off too set up the seals immediately.

"You're going to stay for a while before leaving?" Gaara inquired after some time of comfortable silence.

"Hai"

"Everyone needs to train, they have potential."

"Yes, Kaa-san and I have started some plans to help everyone grow stronger, but they won't be ready for some time."

The redhead nodded before they began walking toward the new compound, entering inside into a large hall that was decorated extravagantly, though anything that was not wood or stone was made out of Naruto's chakra.

Large banners and paintings that were made from his memories hung on the walls, images of Kumo from above, Kiri from a far distance, Konoha from the atop the wall, and Suna from the top of the Kazekage Mansion. There was also one of Hanabi tearing through bowls of ramen.

"This place is so cool!" Naruto heard, a moment later seeing Hanabi and Rei tear across the carpeted floor on the second level balcony that looked over the main hall before they disappeared again.

"Look at this Rei-chan! It's like an office!"

"It must be Naruto's office then! It's so cool!"

Naruto chuckled as the girl's screams of excitement faded as they got farther within the building.

"OH MY GOD IS THIS A SPA!" A voice that was definitely Temari's cried out over the house. Both Gaara and Naruto watched in amusement as all the girls converged, Yugito in specific as she vaulted the railing at the 3rd-floor balcony and dropped to the ground in front of them before shooting toward where Temari had yelled.

"It is a spa! Thank Kami-sama!" Yugito's relieved voice could be heard from a hall down one of the first-floor corridors.

"I think you mean thank Naruto- _sama_." Yukimi's teasing voice could be heard, and a round of laughter followed.

"Seems like they like the house," Kazumi said amused, having walked through the large doors a few moments ago.

"Indeed," Gaara replied, before walking toward the broad stairs and toward his room. Naruto had themed the rooms after what he knew each person liked. On top of that, he'd requested Kazumi to create a seal that stopped any sort of wind current from entering the compound so that Yukimi could be free inside until they found a solution to her bloodline.

"Your room is on the second floor Kazumi-sensei, over there." The Ōtsutsuki pointed toward a door on the second floor, Kazumi smiled and thanked him before walking up the stairs toward it.

Naruto was about to whisk away into smoke to go to his room when Hanabi, followed by several girls shot out of a hallway and crashed into him. Naruto only managing to make his body solid a moment before Hanabi collided with him and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Hanabi cried, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome hime, but what are you thanking me for?" Naruto inquired as he sat up holding the excitable brown haired girl.

"It's all so cool, and you built it, just for us!" Hanabi yelled, she didn't fully understand how Naruto had built the whole massive building. But Hanabi knew that such a thing was _not_ easy, and she was grateful for a place to stay and call home.

"You're welcome," Naruto said again, seeing the smiles on everyone's faces.

"Now… have you seen the kitchen?" This made all the girls eyes widen before they shot off down the hall Naruto had gestured in. Naruto chuckled as he watched Yukimi burst into pink smoke and quickly pull away from them all.

"Hey, no fair!" Rei yelled after her.

Still Unknown Location

"Kyū-sama, I can confirm. Ichi is dead." The red-haired woman named Hachi said nonchalantly, clearly uncaring.

"Do we know why?"

"No, but I suspect he found his target, which has been known to be traveling with the Shiroi Oni." She didn't continue, her point was clear. With the new information that had come out from Suna about the boy in the Bingo book. He was very dangerous even at around 8 years old.

"Shichi has reported moving on the Shichibi, I expect him too easily gain his target. Apparently, the Bijuu's host was a well-hidden secret of Takigakure." Kyū-sama said, standing once more at the glass of the meeting room, watching the rain fall on the lake.

"We are going to need a new Ichi." The woman commented lazily.

"Hai, but first we are going to need to eliminate the Shiroi Oni, he is becoming quite the thorn in my side. I want you to send a message to Shichi, tell him the boy is his next target."

"Hai, Kyū-sama"

'Where did you come from Naruto? How did you get all this power at such a young age?' Kyū thought, his gradient red eyes narrowing.

2 months later

Naruto was currently in his office that he had created, studying a scroll on seals that Kazumi had given him. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, taking a break from the reading he'd been doing. His red eyes fading back to his Byakugan.

Naruto smiled as he looked at a family picture on the wall of his office, which he'd created from his memories. Thankfully, over the last 2 months, there hadn't been any attacks or appearances of the scarf group. The only people that did come to the island were often family of those already living here.

He pushed back his chair and stood, walking out of his office and down the well-lit hallways, pink flower bulbs hanging upside down from the ceiling. Reaching and exiting out onto the second-floor balcony which ran across the front of the house he looked out at the vast training ground. Over the last few months, the group had done odd jobs around the village to get money for supplies, food mostly being grown by Naruto's plants.

Currently, a purple-haired girl named Isaribi and Yukimi were sparring. Kazumi having figured out a way to prevent Yukimi's bloodline from working at all, but it was not a permanent solution to the weakness of it.

The new girl, Isaribi, had been found by several of the group when they'd gone exploring. It was also the day that Naruto learned much about Orochimaru and killed a man named Amachi. His face crinkled in disgust, Amachi was a terrible man and had wholly deserved to die.

Flashback

Hanabi, Kankuro, Temari, Kai, and Yugito were out exploring the together around the island after having asked for Naruto's permission.

Kai blankly observed the group of wannabe explorers; Hanabi specifically, who was jumping around like a ping-pong ball as she tried to look at all the animals, which kept running away from her. Kai turned to the Kazekage siblings, who were smiling as they looked around the forest they were walking through. Most likely happy to be doing this instead of training.

'Overall the group is in pretty high spirits about exploring' Kai thought, while the island was interesting, he'd seen most of it before so… he was bored.

As they walked Temari tried to talk to Hanabi as she kept pointing at things and yelling, running in circles around the group. The words coming out of her mouth so fast that Kai didn't even begin to try to understand them. Yugito was next to him, and he clapped his hands together loudly.

"You three, listen up. We will only say this once and only once. I don't want anything bad to happen on this exploration, so that means that we go as a group and stay as a group, no one goes anywhere by themselves." Kai leveled a particular look at Hanabi who looked sheepish.

"Naruto has allowed us to explore the whole island as well," Kai added, and then Yugito spoke up. "I've brought some food for our little adventure as well. However, we are going to try to be back before the sun sets, we don't want anyone to worry about us. I've asked the locals for interesting finds, and there are some. Personally, I want to go to the beach over there." Yugito said, pointing off toward where the ocean could be seen through the trees.

"Let's go there!" Hanabi shouted, "You haven't heard the other places though?" Yugito said confused, but Hanabi was already running toward the ocean.

"Come on Yugito!" Temari yelled, and Yugito realized they had all already followed after Hanabi, shrugging she ran after them.

The group reached the beach, and not long after, Hanabi began to build a sand castle with Temari's help. Yugito was laying on the sand and enjoying the sun like a cat, Kai had gotten a book from somewhere and was leaning against a rock on the sandy beach as he read. Kankuro was combing the beach for anything interesting, not wearing his catsuit since he was no longer a Suna nin he didn't see a need too.

The group played in the sand for an hour, Kai making considerable progress through his book. He looked up though as he caught something out of his eye, far down on the beach, someone was coming _out_ of the water.

He narrowed his eyes. It was a girl, she had purple hair and was wrapped in bandages in many places, and she wore a sleeveless tunic-blouse with brown shorts.

"Look over there," Kai said, getting everyone's attention. They all turned to where he was pointing and saw the girl slowly approaching the village, though it hadn't looked like she'd seen them yet.

"Let's go say hi!" Hanabi said, getting to her feet and brushing the sand off her clothes. They all agreed though Kai was reluctant, he had to admit the large number of bandages intrigued him though. The way they were wrapped seemed to indicate hiding something, not protecting against infection and for healing.

"Hello!" Hanabi shouted as they got closer to the girl, said girl jumped and looked at them with wide black eyes before calming.

"What do you want?" She snapped, making Hanabi step back at her tone.

"She was just wanting to say hi, we are living on this island now and are trying to meet people living here," Temari said, confused by the annoyed tone and anger the girl seemed to have.

"Well, leave me alone." The purple haired girl turned and stalked off into the village. Temari shrugged before they turned and began walking back to the beach.

"What was her problem?" Kankuro wondered out loud, it was only after they'd walked some distance did they realize that Kai was still staring after the girl as she entered the village.

"Uhhh…. Kai?" Yugito prompted, causing Kai to turn and look at her.

"Go back to the beach, I need to test a hypothesis," Kai said before running toward the village which the girl had disappeared into.

"Okay…" Yugito shrugged before turning back to the group.

Temari snickered, "I bet he likes that girl." This caused everyone except Hanabi to laugh since she didn't understand what was funny.

"Come on, let's go back and head home soon," Yugito said.

With Kai

Kai was currently watching from the rooftop of a building on the opposite side of the street of who he was following. Kai had suspected immediately that the girl was hiding something, her attitude and the entire interaction led Kai to several deductions.

'She doesn't live near the village, she didn't expect anyone to talk to her, she's afraid of being rejected, so she rejects first, she's hiding something under the bandages. Perhaps some sort of deformity,' Kai analyzed. He wanted to see if he was right and had thus subtly tailed the girl. He'd found he was right on all accounts. The girl was definitely not liked and feared by the villagers, often refusing to even buy the fish she was trying to sell, or buying the high-quality goods from her for way less than what they actually were.

Listening to the whispered conversation, Kai gathered that she didn't live here but used too; instead, she lived on the nearby Demon Island. She was the only one to come back from a group of people who were 'spirited' away. And there were a lot of guesses about what was under her bandages.

Kai could tell that these comments hurt the girl, but she did her best to ignore them. Eventually walking out of the village and back toward the ocean. Kai's eyes widened as his impressive sensor skills informed him that there were several unknown signatures by Hanabi and the group at the beach.

Kai abandoned following the girl immediately, launching himself toward the shore. A moment later he arrived and found a strange sight. Kankuro, Temari, and Yugito were standing protectively in front of Hanabi.

In front of them were several large… fish people? They were humanoid and covered in scales and fins, their eyes wholly red. Kai touched down a moment later next to Yugito, prepared to fight.

"Who dares trespass on the land of the great Master of Serpents?" The fore-leading fish person asked, more of them coming out of the ocean, their head fins visible before they walked out of the water.

'Master of serpents…' Kai immediately started thinking about who that could mean. He had been reading a large number of books during the last two months, his mind rushing through information he came to a plausible conclusion. 'Most likely a summoner for snakes, only missing-nin that summons snakes is the Snake Sannin from Konoha. There must be a base of some kind nearby…'

"We're sorry for trespassing, we didn't know. We'll leave immediately." Kai backed up with his arms spread out, everyone behind him slowly backing up the beachfront.

Kai's eyes widened as a kunai was thrown directly at his head, he couldn't dodge it since it would hit someone behind him, so instead, he erected a hasty wall of water which was able to stop it.

"What are you doing! Leave them alone!" The group of wannabe adventures jumped in surprise, turning and seeing the same purple-haired girl from earlier running across the beach toward them.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled, only to get slapped across the face by one of the fish people. "Shut up shrimp! The Master has ordered us to kill anyone of power on these islands." The one who'd slapped the girl spat at her.

"Your lives belong to the master, you are his now!" One of the other fish people declared, his gills wobbling. Kai's eyes narrowed, working out what was going on. There were now around 40 of the fish people on the beach, all beginning to surround them.

"Kai, I called Naruto," Yugito whispered next to him, having broken the glass orb, Kai nodded.

"I cannot guarantee you will all live if you don't let us leave. Our leader is coming, and you will die." Kai said with certainty, making the fish people snarl at him.

Kai immediately made his decision, not knowing if Naruto would deviate between friend or foe, and sensing Naruto rapidly approaching he leaped forward and kicked one of the fish humanoids. The purple haired girl who had been being held to the ground looked in shock as Kai grabbed on to her.

The next instant there was a resounding boom as Naruto landed directly in front of the group. "Leave now…" The white-haired leader of their group said menacingly.

The fish people instead responded by firing several balls of water at him, which did nothing as plants burst from the sand and dispersed the water with ease. Hanabi looked on in awe of her father as he stood in front of them, his white cloak with the beautiful tree on the back fluttering in the sea breeze.

"Very well." The next moment Naruto reached out his hand and was about the pull when he saw Kai holding onto a girl behind a few of the fish people. Naruto removed the girl's chakra from the ones he was holding on too.

"Leave now, or you all die." Naruto's voice was cold as steel, and a squeeze on all their chakra followed his words.

"W-we cannot… our master has ordered us to capture all that trespass on this land!" As one they all leaped forward toward the group.

Naruto didn't hesitate any longer, he ripped all of their chakra from them and into himself. Killing them near instantly. They fell to the ground in heaps of fish humanoid bodies.

"Are you all okay?" Naruto asked as he turned to the group. Getting nods from the group he turned back to Kai, kneeling on the ground next to Kai and the purple haired girl.

"Orochimaru… That monster…" Kai murmured, and Naruto understood what he meant as he looked at the girl. What wasn't covered by clothes was by several rolls of bandages, but it didn't entirely cover all of it, some of it had come loose, and underneath were greenish blue like scales. He could easily see through her bandages as well with his Byakugan.

"Yugito, take them back to the compound. Kai and I are going to talk to this girl." Naruto said over his shoulder, getting a 'hai' in response followed by the sound of them leaving.

Naruto saw the girl cringe as he turned back to her, being helped up to a sitting position by Kai who was now crouched next to her. Naruto shot Kai a glance, saying he could go if he wished. Kai mouthed, 'she's like us' before disappearing.

"Don't be frightened, neither I nor any of us will hurt you. What is your name? I am Naruto." The Ōtsutsuki said, his hood and face mask fading away, the girl's eyes widened as she took in his large brown horns.

"Isaribi, that is what my mother called me before _he_ came and took me away… turning me into this." Isaribi said disdainfully, Naruto caught her glances toward his horns.

"W-what... What happened to you?" Isaribi said meekly like she was afraid of offending him, Naruto smiled.

"I've always been like this, and I'm okay with it." Naruto said, "Were you born here Isaribi?" The purple haired girl nodded, seeming to relax more as they talked.

" _He_ came and took me to a lab, _he_ said that if I was a good girl and did what he said, bringing him new test subjects, then he'd undo what he did to me. But _he's_ never been back since." She said, literally spitting in disgust every time she referred to what Naruto had realized was definitely Orochimaru. He didn't know much about the S-rank missing-nin from Konoha, but the Bingo book spoke of his love for experimenting on people and children.

"Isaribi… I think you know that he was never going to change you back. That's why he's never come back, he just doesn't see a use for you anymore… Just like the others before and probably after you." At the mention of others, she gained a confused and questioning look.

"What do you mean? Others?"

"I don't know much about the Snake Sannin, but you weren't the first child to be used in experiments, he kidnapped hundreds of children in Konohagakure before eventually being found out and escaping. Out of all the experiments he did while in Konoha it's only confirmed that one survived it, who he promptly abandoned." Naruto said, reciting some of the things from Suna's Konoha history books and the Bingo Book. The white-haired boy watched as Isaribi's eyes changed from horror to loathing, to finally settle on confusion.

"Why would he say that then, why would he lie to me?"

"So you would do what he asked willingly, Orochimaru is the kind of person who enjoys making others suffer. A similar thing happened to me where I grew up. So you see, there are others that are feeling just as you do right now." Naruto said, he wasn't trying to make the girl feel bad, but he was putting all the cards on the table, letting her see it with clear eyes. It would be up too her to decide what to do with her life.

Naruto got to his feet and offered his hand to help her up, she accepted, and Naruto pulled her to feet. "It was nice meeting you Isaribi." Naruto said with a small bow, 'I want to offer her a place with us, but she needs to make a decision without my bias, I don't want to take advantage of someone who just had their life turned upside down.' Naruto mused as he turned and began walking down the beach. His long white cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto stopped, turning slightly toward her. "Back to my family." The white-haired horned boy immediately saw the look of sadness on her face at the words. Naruto waited too see what she would do, his keen pale eyes seeing the look of longing, of wanting to belong. 'Now that she finally sees the light regarding Orochimaru, she looks lost.' He was fighting himself not to bias her opinions, waiting to see what she would say.

"I-I've… I've been alone for so long…" She stammered, unsure. "I don't want to be alone anymore… Could I come with you?" Isaribi immediately started talking faster, "There is nothing left for me here… I don't want to be alone anymore, please." She pleaded, though if she'd looked at the kind expression on Naruto's face, she would have realized it was unneeded.

Naruto walked over, smiling and extended his hand out to her. Isaribi finally noticed the kind look on the white-haired boy's face and smiled happily in return.

"Welcome to the family Isaribi. You come with us, and I promise you will never be alone again, and I don't break my promises." Isaribi's smile was massive as she took hold of Naruto's hand. The both of them began walking across the beach toward the village.

As they walked through the village, Naruto noticed that the girl cowered from the villager's glares and looks of confusion at seeing him with her. Even though she was trying to hide her reaction.

Naruto growled lowly, and released potent killing intent on all those around, glaring at them. His message was clear, she was to be left alone, under his protection. They all got it immediately.

Before long they left the village and began following a trail through the woods that had been worn down by the group as they walked through the woods back and forth.

"Isaribi, I think you may be interested to know, that in our family many of us are different. I need to know what your opinion of demons is." Naruto stated seriously.

"I've never met a demon, well, I suppose Orochimaru is one. I have nothing against them, why?" Naruto smiled as they walked through the trees, following the winding trail.

"Several of my friends contain within them what many see as demons, though they aren't real demons. It's something the world has come to view them as through fear of their power," Naruto said, carefully watching her expression through the side of his head. "I'm not even partly human, my mother came from another world, and my father is a Kaminoki. Does this change your opinion of me?"

"No, it doesn't, I'm not sure I'm even entirely human myself. Besides, I've been called a demon before, and I know what it's like to be misunderstood." She replied, her voice entirely serious.

The next moment they stepped through the trees into the large glade, Isaribi's eyes widened in amazement at the beauty of the place and the large building there. She watched as she saw several people training and others set up an outdoor lunch, there were also two small girls running around being chased by a girl in a pink dress.

Naruto noticed her fidgeting with her bandages as most of them saw that he was there, calling out in greeting and some of them getting up to come over and see the new person.

"Don't worry Isaribi, with a family like mine you are quite normal." He tried to reassure the girl, it seemed to help a little bit, but she was still nervous. "If you're still uncomfortable, however, I can see what we can do to help you feel more at ease with them," Naruto said, gesturing to everyone in the clearing. Isaribi's eyes widened in amazement as she saw a giant white horse-like creature walk out of a nearby cave before stretching and suddenly disappearing.

She shook her head, "Could you make me normal?" She asked hopefully, though was sad again when the white-haired boy shook his head.

" _I_ can't. But if I can find someone else who can, I will do my best to get them to help you." Naruto reassured, getting a nod of thanks from her. "In the meantime, if you want you can wear this." She was stunned as he placed his hand on her head, the next moment she watched in amazement as clothing formed from thin air over her.

She was now wearing a dark blue over cloak with a hood, donned over her head and concealing her face from view.

"If you wish you can hide your face," Naruto explained, the next moment Hanabi launched herself at her father, but he remained standing this time.

"Hi hime, did you have fun on your adventure?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from her as Gaara, Kai, Yukimi, and Rei walked up.

"We went to the beach and played in the sand and I made a sand castle and then we splashed in the water and Kai read a book purple haired girl came out of the water and I said hi and then we were attacked by fish people!" Hanabi said all in one breath, promptly taking a large gulp of air afterward. Naruto rose an eyebrow at his daughter's antics before setting her down.

"Hanabi I need you to do something for me." The brown haired girl looked up at her father curiously. "This is Isaribi, I want you to be friends with her, show her around the house and find her a room, okay?" Naruto said, gesturing to the cloaked girl who was peering out shyly at everyone, most of whom were looking at her curiously.

"Your name is Isaribi? I'm Hanabi Ots… Otsu… yeah! Let's go find you a room! Rei let's go!" Hanabi cried, grabbing onto the poor girl's sleeve and pulling her off toward the compound. Rei grabbed enthusiastically onto her other sleeve and raced Hanabi toward the large doors.

Naruto chuckled along with Yukimi at the young girl's excitement and poor Isaribi's predicament.

"What is her story?" Gaara intoned.

"I think we ought to let her introduce herself during lunch." Naruto mused out loud, getting a nod from Gaara.

End Flashback

"Dad, you're spacing out again." Naruto felt someone attempt to jab him in his side, but they just phased through him. Turning he saw Hanabi with an exasperated look on her face.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Kazumi-obaasan wants you in her study," Hanabi said before running off down the balcony and disappearing behind a door. Naruto sighed, enjoying the wind on his face before he exploded into smoke and filtered under a door and inside.

 **END CHAPTER - 11,048 words**

 **For those of you that are going to leave a, "8 years old is too young for S-rank!" comment. Meh, thats what I decided. He's single handedly "kidnapped" 2 Jinchuriki, broken into a bunch of villages, "survived" several kages. I write the story, you do not :P**

 **I sadly didn't get all that many reviews to answer between now and the last chapter, but then again I did write all of chapter 16 in under 12 hours. Still, all of you, please review.**

Answers to reviews:

Dbtiger63: Yep, and it's going to cause issues later on. Time skip is coming, but won't be here for a while, sorry. Keep reading and your wishes will be granted ;)

Zaralann: Your question does not make sense? "Created nagato" What? Nagato doesn't have Rinnegan, never gaining Madara's eyes, as Chariko has them. Zetsu isn't trying to bring Kaguya's body from the moon?

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoyed this one. Black Zetsu is coming, but it will be a bit. I'm not worried about the haters, btw to haters, if you stop reading my story, it will hurt me a lot more than your hate reviews… I promise lol. As you saw, Naruto was able to get Gengo out of Gaara. With a somewhat BS power, that _will_ be explained later on. Everything ties together my friend.

Criamond: Glad you are loving the chapters, I am having a great time developing the MC and all the other characters. Village is coming eventually, but there is more to happen before then.

StrikerTheFallen: Ahh, wondering about the _Seijō-ki (Purifiers)_ ey? Yeah, I ain't telling you nothin, but I promise there is a reason behind it all. (It's totally more reasonable than Peins for the Akatsuki… lol)

Guest.55: First, thank you for at least giving yourself a number after "Guest". (Get an account plz). As too Naruto having a way against being sealed like Bijuu, maybe? But what's the point if Naruto has no weaknesses? Besides, how could I logically explain a way he has against that? (Or maybe I already have one figured out, _spoilers_ ). Ummm…. Really? I'm not writing a pairing fic here, or harem fic… Can we please just naturally assume that Naruto has one…?

Thatoneguy1242: Yep, already written it. I keep 6 chapters ahead of everything I post, so this is chapter 10, and I just finished chapter 16 :D

AlphaWolf02: I am going to hopefully write a story for Nakada in this universe that goes from his point of view from being born etc. I'm hoping that I may get to co-write it with another author if someone is interested. If not I will just write it myself, should be interesting.

Guest that didn't get an account: Glad I'm keeping the suspense together well, keep reading, I think it gets quite interesting ( _No bias at all)_

Another Guest account: Yes his village is hidden, (Cause being open is kind of painting a "Nuke here" sign on it.) and no, it's not being named that, sorry.

.puentes: Me alegro de que estés disfrutando la historia, mi traducción de Google no tradujo correctamente tu comentario. Pero me di cuenta de que estás disfrutando la historia, también el verdadero nombre del Kyūbi no es Kurama.

Naruto: Thank you, glad you liked the transformation.

Auf Wiedersehen!

LEAVE. A. REVIEW

IT'S MY LIFE BLOOD!

 _Writers- all of them, from famous authors to subtle FF writers- ALL depend on the feedback from our readers. Vision Dominican brought up an interesting albeit tragically true idea:_

 _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fanfic writers out there. We at the Institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._

 _1) Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not._

 _2) Visit our author page. Those kinds of hits really make us happy. It's where we showcase our entourage of friends, beta readers, and stories. Some of us even tidy up with set areas for upcoming story ideas and character bios._

 _3) Send an email. While normally I'd prefer a review, emails are just as good. Really, it warms my heart to communicate with another reader or writer."_

 _What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think..._

 _"Why am I even here…?"_

 _"What's even the point of continuing?"_

 _"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"_

 _"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."_

 _These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter/story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word._

 _If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…_

 _If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_

 _So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?_

 _Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause._

 _Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm it would have deeply enjoyed._

 _So…_

 _Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of the fingers on your keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise._

 _Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on Fanfiction, and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind._

 _And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…_

 _If you agree with what I have said then please copy and paste any part of this story you wish onto your profile. Modify it in any way you see fit; there is no need to use my exact words. You make it say what you want it to say._


	12. Chapter 11: True Family

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Finished Chapter 17, loved writing it!'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'There is no food or anything to do in the house, so the author is writing.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: True Family**

The white-haired horned heir of the Ōtsutsuki clan walked down the hall, making his way toward his Sensei's sitting room that he'd made for her.

Naruto stopped as he exited the hallway, waiting politely for Yugito —who had a towel around her neck — to pass by. Yugito smiled and nodded to him, an action he returned.

"Is the lesson with your mother still happening today?" Yugito asked, pausing in front of him.

"Hai, the usual time. Please ask Gaara to come to me beforehand." He requested.

"Hai, Master Naruto," She replied in a teasingly tone, laughing at the annoyed look on his face. Naruto watched her go before continuing on through the halls, taking his time instead of instantly arriving.

Over the last two months he'd been unable to get Kai to stop referring to him as Master Naruto, and with Yugito copying him it had caught on quickly within their large family. Besides Hanabi, Gaara, and Kazumi everyone was referring to him as such.

Naruto shook his head as he walked down the halls, the next moment a ball of water flew at his face, but it phased right through him.

"Dang it! He wasn't solid!" Naruto heard the distinct voice of Rei around a corner.

"I would suggest you run you two." Naruto said in a playfully threatening tone, " _Sōzō no geijutsu: Kusuguri wāmu! (Creation Art: Tickling Worms)_ "

"Oh no, run!" Hanabi's voice could be heard as she recognized what he'd just done. The next moment two sizeable fuzzy worm-like creatures formed in his hands before he let them loose after the two girls. Naruto chuckled as he heard the two girl's screams of fear as the worms rounded the corner, chittering loudly.

"Oh hi, Master Naruto," Yukimi said as she quickly walked by toward her room, having just come from her spar against Isaribi. Naruto nodded in greeting, he arrived in front of his Sensei's study not long later.

"May I come in?"

"Hai," was the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Naruto decided to forgo actually opening the door and instead walked right through it.

"Using the door too below you?" His sensei asked in amusement, Naruto just shrugged. "Hanabi told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down." Kazumi waved her hand and on the small table between the two armchairs a game board appeared. Naruto smiled, "Did you call me to play chess?"

"No, but I find that conversations can be easier if there is a small distraction," Kazumi replied, being on the white side she picked up a pawn and moved it forward.

The game board was unique, crafted from Clear Eye solid illusions it wasn't really there. Kazumi had designed the board when she was working to bring herself into shape. The black and white pieces looked like small people. There was a queen in white robes next to her king who looked like a more elderly man. They two of them were holding hands and looking around the board, one could visibly see them breathing.

Naruto nudged a pawn forward on his side, the small man getting the order and taking two giant steps forward, an overly large helmet on his head.

"You are leaving next month correct?" Kazumi inquired as she mentally commanded a knight on a horse to jump the pawn in front of him, scaring the poor pawn.

"Hai, I plan to take Hanabi with me." Kazumi nodded, taking a sip of her coffee on the table next to her.

"I have started work on the seals that you asked for, I finished the one chakra point seal and currently figuring out the mental network seals." Naruto nodded his thanks, his eyes carefully following the pieces on the board, a moment later Kazumi moved a knight to attack his pawn. The tiny knight on a horse rushed forward before his horse reared on its back legs and kicked the pawn, sending him flying and fading out of existence.

"I trust you got my notes for the other idea?" She nodded, "Hai, it's a fascinating concept you and your mother came up with."

"Is it possible?"

"I do believe so, I will be able to tell you upon your return from your travels." Kazumi brought her queen into play, who sadly let go of her husband's hand and walked to the designated place, her long robes trailing after her.

"That leads me to what I wanted to bring up next." Naruto stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. He moved a bishop, who had a sizeable pointy hat on his head out onto the board and away from the protection of the pawns.

The elderly lady sighed, "You may know this, but Rei's and my last name is not Shoiha, the Shoiha is really a made up clan of sorts." His eyes widened at this.

"The Clear Eye is a mutated kekkei genkai of a clan within Konoha." Kazumi didn't look up, but she knew Naruto was surprised and most likely was asking his mother.

 _"Yes, musuko the Clear Eye is a mutated version of the Byakugan and the Illusions Kekkei Genkai from the Kurama clan,"_ Kaguya answered her son's question. 'Why didn't you tell me this before?'

 _"It wasn't my right to tell you and wasn't the most important piece of information, which makes me curious as to why your sensei looks so anxious over this."_ Naruto brought his attention back to the real world to see that Kazumi _did_ indeed look anxious.

"I'm not upset if that's what is bothering you Sensei." He offered, getting a shake of the woman's head in return. She looked rueful as she spoke, "I'll explain what the matter is in a moment."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I was the first one with the mutation of the Illusion bloodline of the Kurama clan. I decided to form my own clan after marrying my husband, naming it the Shoiha clan. People in Konoha tried to take advantage of me, and I was forced to flee immediately." She paused, seeming to collect herself.

"I had two daughters, one who inherited the Clear Eye and one who didn't. When I was forced to flee for my daughter's life I left Uroko behind in Konoha with the Kurama clan, knowing she could be passed off as a normal member of the clan." Naruto was beginning to understand where this was going but stayed quiet, which Kazumi was thankful for. 'He's always had amazing manners and respect.'

"We escaped to Grass where we were attacked by missing-nin from Iwa. Only I and my just recently born granddaughter survived the attack, and we went into hiding in the village you found us in." Kazumi finally decided to move one of the pieces, her bishop walking calmly across the floor before punching Naruto's fearful looking bishop in the face and dispelling him.

"I bring this up Naruto... because I have a favor to ask you..." She trailed off here, finally looking up and making eye contact with Naruto's kind pale eyes.

"Your other daughter had a child, or multiple didn't she?" Naruto inquired, understanding where this was going.

"H-hai, her name is Yakumo Kurama. I learned this back when I was in Grass." Kazumi began to look extremely upset.

"I should have told you this sooner, and then when you went to Konoha you could have checked on my granddaughter, see if she was okay!" She began to look frantic and stressed, upset and concerned for her granddaughter.

"Sensei, it's okay. Here's what I'm going to do. In 3 days I will go directly to Konoha myself and locate your daughter. If she's in trouble or having a rough life, I will bring her here to you, and you can explain everything to her." Kazumi's eyes widened, and she began crying, holding onto Naruto and thanking him. Naruto realized that she had most likely been holding this in for some time, worrying about her granddaughter's life in Konoha.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you." He smiled, waiting until she calmed down and then going back to his seat.

"Was there anything else that you wished to talk to me about?"

"Yes, I have some questions about how you want to run your village."

2 hours later

Naruto sat cross-legged in a large living room on a pillow, his eyes closed as he heard people walk into the room and take seats on other pillows about the room. Once the sound stopped, he opened his eyes.

Sitting around him in a rough semi-circle was; Gaara, Yugito, Kai, Yukimi, Temari, Kankuro, Hanabi, Isaribi, and Rei. All of them sat cross-legged and looked at him, waiting for the lesson to start.

"Thank you for coming today, Isaribi. I know you've felt conflicted about it, but Kaa-san is happy." Naruto said to the girl, who over time had felt more comfortable around what she now called her family. Instead of always covering herself she stopped wearing the hood regularly and took the bandages off the side of her face, revealing the scales and gill on the left side.

The purple haired girl smiled and nodded, and Naruto nodded in return.

"We shall now begin." The next moment Naruto's body began to change majorly. He got taller, and his horns changed shape. His hair grew to insanely long lengths and spread across the floor. His face became more feminine, and his clothes turned into a white royal robe with black tomoe and purple lining.

"Hello, Kaguya-sensei." They all said together at once, Isaribi just watched as this was her first time in one of these lessons. She had heard many good things about it from the others and had finally been persuaded to meet Naruto's mother.

"Hello children, Isaribi welcome." The calm melodic voice of Kaguya flowed over her and filled her with warmth. Isaribi smiled happily before straightening, 'I like her.'

"Hi, Aunt Kaguya!" Hanabi said happily, but quickly quieted at the look she got from her Aunt.

"Today you will all be meditating," Kaguya said, her pale eyes shifting over everyone present as they moved their hands into the ram seal, with the fish like girl following their example.

Kaguya watched as her students all closed their eyes, taking a cup of tea that Naruto had put before her before they switched and taking a sip.

"Now, I want you to feel your chakra. Do not try to control it, lose yourself within the flow of your chakra." Kaguya said in a mesmerizing tone as she watched them all. She had long since known what all their natural affinities were, but if they did this enough, they could figure them out themselves.

There was a distinct advantage to learning one's elemental chakra affinity or affinities this way. Once they learned what theirs were and attempted techniques with it, they would find it much easier to connect with their elemental chakra. Saving them time and pain when trying to do the exercises for the different types of elemental chakra.

"Wind is strong, biting, sharp, and goes where ever it wishes. Water is soft, flowing, but also powerful and malleable. Earth is firm, deep, hard and full of life. Fire is hot, angry, and forceful, removing any obstruction in its way. Lightning is quick, shocking, piercing and erratic, never sure where it will go next. These are the five Elemental affinities one can have, search for yours, let yourself go in the flow of your chakra, how does it behave, where does it go?" She said softly, her voice washing over the students and relaxing them.

She let herself fall into a meditative state as well, her muscles relaxing. She enjoyed being back in the world and able to feel real air, smells that were different from what she had smelled for thousands of years in the mindscape. 'I suppose you don't notice such things until their gone,' she mused.

She turned her attention inward to the mindscape, checking on her son who was practicing the mind division technique. This unique technique would allow Naruto to divide his mind up and set certain portions of it to a different task while he focused on something else. This was the first step he had to master before he performed the _Bodisupuritto_ _(Body splitting)._

A black haired pocky lover

A figure cloaked in black hid in the shadows of the trees, undetectable to all but those with the highest skills. The mysterious figure looked out into a long-abandoned clearing. Seeing the large hoof tracks and campfire, his eyes narrowed before disappearing.

Kyūbi

The dripping sewers that this boy called a mindscape disgusted her. Kyuubi growled as she sat on her forepaws, staring at the ceiling as she counted the drops from a leaking pipe.

' **If that damn Uzumaki wasn't here I could try to manipulate the boy into freeing me…'** Kyuubi thought as she continued to watch the water droplets fall from the ceiling. But no, the bastard Uzumaki had even taught his host how to block his memories from her, leaving her with nothing of the outside world. She was _so_ bored…

' **On top of all of that, I am forced to lend my host yōkai whenever he requests it or suffer the wrath of the Ningen with the chains. Why Kaguya-obaasan had to that bloodline, I will never know.'** Kyuubi pondered in complete boredom. **'My only hope is my uncle, but I doubt he will find a way to break through this seal. It's a contract with Shinigami-sama itself.'** She growled in frustration once more, snorting and creating ripples across the sewer water.

Next day in the Glade

Naruto and Kazumi were currently writing a series of seals across the floor around an alter like stone table that someone could lay on. Kaguya while teaching her lesson yesterday had spent a good deal of time looking inside Yukimi's body. She'd said that she felt terrible for the girl as she'd invented the Iburi bloodline.

It had taken the rest of the time of the lesson, in which she looked through the girl's chakra network and chakra movements before she figured it out. The Iburi clan bloodline had been an entirely new idea when she'd first invented it, and therefore she had nothing to base it off of. Her husband had taken the Iburi clan for some parts of Naruto's bloodline in fact.

After the lesson, she had informed Naruto of her findings, and he had preceded to notify Yukimi. Who'd broken out into tears of happiness at the news.

"That's the last one," Kazumi commented, getting up from her stooping position and sealing away her tools. Naruto nodded before gesturing to Yukimi who was standing with Yugito, Rei, and Hanabi.

Naruto didn't want everyone to be in the room for this, but he'd allowed Yukimi to bring her closer friends with her for support. This was after all an enormous moment in the girl's life.

"Hop up on the table Yukimi and lay down," Naruto said, moving aside for Kazumi who moved to the girl's forehead and removed the seal that usually prevented her from turning into smoke. It had lasted much longer than Kazumi had hoped for, but it was breaking apart now.

"Yukimi-chan, this is going to hurt and feel really weird for a while," Naruto told the obviously scared girl plainly. Her eyes widened in fear, but she calmed as Yugito placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yukimi-chan, we're right here," Hanabi said, only the top of her head coming over the side of the slab of stone. Yukimi smiled, visibly calming down.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." She said softly, reaching up and holding Yugito's hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to begin now Yukimi," Naruto said, she took a deep breath as Naruto placed his hands on her chest and stomach before bursting into smoke. Everyone's eyes widened except Kazumi's as the mist flowed into several points across the upper part of Yukimi's body.

"He's inside me!" Yukimi screamed, trying to sit up but finding herself unable too.

"Calm down! You can't move because I placed a seal on your head. You have to stay still for this." Kazumi ordered, gesturing to the girls to comfort her friend as Kazumi kept a close eye on the cursed seal of heaven on Yukimi's shoulder.

She frowned, the seal was incredibly intricate, and while she had spent considerable time studying it, she'd been unable to break it. What she'd deduced, which had been confirmed by Naruto's mother's observations was that the seal was feeding on Yukimi's chakra. The more disturbing part was that there was a piece of Orochimaru's soul _inside_ the seal.

Naruto's disgust when he'd informed her of this had been evident. The boy had regretted not yet having his Rinnegan as he could then just pull Orochimaru out of the seal from the outside, thus breaking it. Since he didn't yet have it, he had to enter into Yukimi's body, similar to how he did to Gaara. After eliminating the part of Orochimaru, he would go and rewrite pieces of Yukimi's bloodline under his mother's guidance.

'Good luck Naruto…' Kazumi thought, watching as the girls tried to comfort their freaking out friend. Who kept saying she could feel Naruto moving around in her chakra. 'Huh, I suppose there is a downside to Kaguya-sama's meditation lessons.' Kazumi mused, one usually wouldn't be able to feel foreign chakra in their system.

With Naruto

He quickly materialized back into his normal body, immediately noticing the complete and utter darkness encasing him. Naruto raised an invisible eyebrow as he looked around at the dark, his eyes pulsed a moment later, and he was able to see where he was.

It was a cave system that looked remarkably close to what a chakra network looked like. It was all rough stone, with stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. Naruto was relieved to find that the influence of the seal was only around Yukimi's neck and not like Gengo's control over Gaara.

'Best to get going, this quite possibly is going to hurt…' He mused as he transformed into two rotating strands of chakra and flew through the tunnels of stone. It took him a few minutes of turning and twisting before he arrived. The cave distinctly changing too smooth walls with designs of snakes and creepy torches lining the walls.

"Kukukuku, you come to kill me?" A voice echoed in the dimly lit hall, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched a giant white snake form into the man he recognized as Orochimaru of the Sannin.

He didn't give the man an answer, instead calmly staring at the snake-like human who looked at him with eager yellow slit eyes. "You can't kill me!" The snake Sannin boasted.

Naruto was tempted to immediately open his third eye and hit the man with Shinigami's judgment, utterly confident that he would be sent too hell. _"Musuko... you can't do that, it won't work on a small piece of that vile man's soul,"_ Kaguya interjected on his thoughts embarrassedly, making him roll his eyes.

'Now she tells me…' He was in a tight spot now, his Rinne-Sharingan technique was his only current way to deal with souls, and it wasn't going to work on a small part of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gazed greedily at the horned boy in front of him. He'd learned quite a lot from watching Yukimi's life through her eyes after she joined Naruto. 'Son of the Kaminoki, if I could exploit that power I would truly be immortal. No, more than that… A god,' Orochimaru's eyes widened in excitement.

The next moment Naruto exploded into smoke to dodge the snake with a sword in its mouth that came flying toward him. 'Think think! What else can I do to kill him?' He thought, dodging and throwing an attack back at the man.

" _Ōkina bakuhatsu!_ " He created a massive explosion at the sannin's feet, which only caused him to go flying through the air before landing on the ground unharmed, an enormous grin on his pale face. 'I am starting to really hate mindscape battles.' He thought dryly as a katana formed in his hands, proceeding to hack through a significant number of snakes his opponent had unleashed at him.

"I promised Yukimi-chan I would get this seal off her, and I will do that!" Naruto roared as he shot forward, kicking Orochimaru who blocked with his forearms, unmoving.

"You're kind of weak aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone, exploding into smoke before forming into a helix and flying at the man. The pale skinned man dodged out of the way of his attack with relative ease.

"You have no power here! This is my domain!" Orochimaru cackled as he once again blew off Naruto's attack with ease. Naruto yelled in anger as he was unable to hurt the man at all, his attacks next to useless in a domain Orochimaru had forced his control over for years.

Naruto glared at the man before he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

In the sealing room

Everyone was startled as smoke poured out of Yukimi before forming quickly into Naruto. Yugito yelped as Naruto pushed her out of the way frantically and placed his hand on Yukimi's cursed seal that was inflamed and beginning to grow rapidly.

"Sensei, I'm holding it! But you have to seal it now!" Naruto ordered, and Rei got out of the way of her grandmother quickly as she rushed up and placed her hands on the same spot after doing hand seals.

" _Fuin! (Seal)_ " Yukimi's friends watched in confusion and concern as the black marks began to retreat back before the entire curse mark was surrounded by a black ring.

"What the hell happened Naruto?"

"I was unable to beat Orochimaru, my technique that I used on Gengo is ineffective against a split soul," Naruto growled in anger.

"I'm never going to be free!" Yukimi cried, tears pouring out of her eyes, quickly being hugged by Yugito a moment later.

"No! I promised you would be free of that seal and thus you shall. I will be back." The next moment the horned boy exploded into smoke that violently flowed across the room and under the door, gone in a near instant.

"Come on Yukimi-chan, let us get you to a more comfortable place until he comes back." The old lady tried to comfort the girl as she removed the restraining seal, helping the unsteady and crying Iburi heiress to her feet.

"Where is dad going Grandma?" Hanabi asked as she followed them toward the doorway.

"Most likely to get something to help your friend."

They all exited the chamber and began helping the stumbling, crying, and distraught Yukimi to her room.

With Naruto

He was angry. An emotion he didn't have much experience with, but it was pouring out of him in palpable waves as he shot like a speeding bullet across the ocean, his two strands of chakra whirling around each other in a blur.

Kaguya watched quietly from within the mindscape, she should have remembered to tell Naruto that the technique wouldn't work. _'I'm expecting too much from my son, he's still but a boy, and he has so many responsibilities on his shoulders…'_ She realized, _'I will apologize to him once this is worked out...'_ That decided she turned back to Naruto's vision, in which she could see the land rapidly approaching.

During the fight Naruto had been going through all his options while she had too, realizing that she'd messed up. Without Naruto's Rinnegan he didn't have a way to deal with Orochimaru and the man was invincible in the mindscape, a place where he was literally a god. She had frantically suggested the _Kohaku no Jōhei_ , a sealing urn that Hagoromo-kun had made.

Naruto zipped through the air. _'The issue is that the urn is in Kumo, under guard.'_ A couple of minutes later Naruto reached the Land of Lightning, his course set directly toward the Cloud village. He would have that urn, and no one was going to stop him.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Quiro, you see that new show on TV?"

Two Jounin level Kumo shinobi were standing in a guard post overlooking the village, it was midday, and the temperature was high.

"There is a lot of new shows on TV." Quiro deadpanned as he turned toward his partner.

"That one with a princess… Princess Gale, it's been going for a while, but I hear they are pausing it to make a movie."

"That's nice… Why do I give a s- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He turned sharply to where his partner was pointing and saw a fast moving blur arching above them, then quickly descending toward the middle of the village.

"Sound the alarm!" The next moment there was a massive explosion in the middle of the village, dust rising majorly as the speeding blur connected with the ground.

oOoOoOo

He glared at everything around him, not heeding the frightened out of their minds villagers around him. 'Where is it!'

Naruto quickly located the vault door that he'd sensed his brother's power in before. But this time he didn't care if the Raikage was here, nothing was going to stop him!

The next moment Naruto's body exploded in smoke as a fast moving blue blur slammed into him. He reformed moments later.

"Get out of my way Raikage, you have something that is rightfully mine, and I will have it!" Naruto didn't turn to the sparking man, but then again he didn't need to.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about. But you will come quietly, or I will kill you." Ay threatened, his lightning armor sparking. The villagers in the nearby area were rapidly clearing out, knowing that staying here would result in their deaths.

" **YOU CAN'T STOP ME!** " The Raikage's eyes widened in shock as Naruto turned toward him, his eyes burning red as a red swirl spun hypnotically in his eyes.

" _AMATERASU!_ " The boy yelled as his eyes began to weep green blood, but the Raikage was already long gone. He knew about the Mangekyo and staying in the direct eyesight of a Sharingan was never a good idea.

The black flames of the Sun Goddess flew through the air and latched onto several buildings, instantly beginning to consume them. Naruto clutched his bleeding eye as he turned and started storming toward the vault.

The next instant Naruto felt the whole middle part of his body get ripped away, reforming a moment later, "Give up! You cannot stop me, let me get what I came for!" The buff man narrowed his eyes, 'He's right, my physical attacks aren't doing anything, time to switch."

This proved to be utterly pointless as after the Raikage released a bolt of lightning toward the hooded white figure it was immediately absorbed and shot back at him, forcing him to dodge.

"What is it you want?!"

"The Sage of Six path's tools. They are rightfully mine!" At this, he burst into two strands of chakra that arched into the air. 'He's heading toward the vaults!'

A moment later he slid to a stop in front of the large metal door, determined to stop the boy at any cost. The Hachibi was inside the urn, and he was not going to lose to a boy!

"Stop trying to resist me, it's futile." The deathly calm voice of the boy rang out before he materialized from a mist in front of the Raikage.

" _Raiton: Rariatto!_ " Ay yelled as he ran at the boy, instantly reaching him and his extended arm slammed right through the boy's chest. He knew it didn't work just by the feel of absolutely nothing on his arm. Stopping on a dime, he turned and unleashed a fury of fists all over the back of the boy's unmoving body.

He stepped back growling in anger as he saw his attacks do absolutely nothing to the Shiroi Oni. The next moment massive amounts of whipping and slashing vines burst out of the ground around the Shiroi Oni. He was forced to move as the vines continued to shoot out of the terrain and endeavor to ensnare him, though he punched through the vines with ease.

"Enough of this! I need that Urn or someone precious to me will die! You will move!" It was at that moment that Ay made a mistake, even knowing that the boy possessed the Sharingan he made the mistake of looking into the boy's eyes as his head shot up.

" _Tsukuyomi!_ "

Minutes later

2 jounin and several platoons of Kumo ANBU touched down on the rocky terrain in front of the vault. Cee immediately noticed his leader face down on the ground.

"Lord Raikage!" He ran over and felt for large man's pulse, sighing in relief when he found it.

"He's alive," Darui sighed in relief next to him.

"Sir! The vault has been broken into and entirely emptied!" One of the ANBU shouted by the vault.

"Raikage-sama is not going to be happy when he wakes up." Darui moaned, getting a nod from Cee.

"Get over here and help me get the Raikage to a hospital," Cee ordered, and 4 ANBU landed next to the Raikage, actually struggling considerably to lift the man.

"It was the Shiroi Oni wasn't it?" Cee nodded in response to Darui's question.

"Hai, and he wanted the tools badly enough to break into Kumo in broad daylight."

With Naruto

 _"Musuko, you have to calm down. Remember to dispel your Amaterasu, or you'll burn down the entire village."_ Kaguya said carefully, not wanting to set him off. He was currently flying once more toward The Land of Sea, though at a slightly slower pace than before.

'I'll be fine, I just… I just need some time to myself.' She got his meaning and retracted her presence from his mind. _'I'm sorry musuko, this is my fault.'_

'This has to work, it has too.' Naruto thought as he shot through the air. He only had so much time before the restraining seal on Orochimaru broke. The man had absorbed some of his potent chakra during their fight, and the seal would only hold Orochimaru so long as he would be using his chakra like an ax against a wooden door.

'If Orochimaru takes full control of her, Yukimi _will_ die.' Naruto was refusing for the moment to think about his outburst, his raging anger that he was locking up until he'd dealt with the current threat.

Inside the Compound

"I wonder where Master Naruto went," Kai mused out loud, having been caught up too speed by Kazumi. They were currently sitting on the couches of the living room. Yugito, Rei, Hanabi and now Isaribi were doing their best to comfort the understandably freaked out Yukimi.

"My best guess is he needs something to defeat the fraction of Orochimaru's soul."

"I thought Naruto had a technique to defeat souls that he used on Gengo."

She shrugged, taking another gulp of the coffee she'd made. This whole ordeal was stressing her nerves. She hadn't told anyone, but she knew why Naruto left in such a hurry. For some reason, Orochimaru was able to slowly break away at the restraining seal. It would be an hour at the max before he'd break free and take over Yukimi.

"He's back," Kai said moments before Naruto literally phased through the front doors and jumped up to the second-floor balcony toward Yukimi's room. Kazumi's eyes widened, quickly getting up before rushing toward the girl's room as well.

Kai quietly watched, knowing that he wouldn't be of any use in this. He picked up his book on space-time ninjutsu physics theory and continued where he'd left off.

With Naruto

"Yukimi, I need you to listen to me carefully. Slide down your sleeve" Yukimi didn't react frozen in fear, shock, and confusion. Everything was overloading the poor girl, and the excruciating throbbing pain in her shoulder was consuming her.

Yugito understood what was happening and hearing the strain in Naruto's voice grabbed onto the girl's sleeve and pulled it out of the way. Naruto began going through hand seals rapidly.

" _Ram, Ox, Snake, Monkey, Monkey, Bird, Dragon. Now unseal the urn and place your hands both on it and her seal."_ Kaguya ordered, her voice serious.

He did so and began pulling a greenish yellow translucent blob out of Yukimi's shoulder, the urn opened next to him, and one could see the bubbling inky liquid within.

" _Fuin!_ " Naruto pulled hard, ripping what could be seen as Orochimaru with wide eyes by his back out of Yukimi before throwing him into the inky liquid. The lid of the pot slammed shut a moment later.

Naruto fell back on Yukimi's bed, panting in relief. Yukimi was still frozen in shock as Hanabi and Rei comforted her.

"What on earth just happened?!"

Next day

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, groaning at the sunlight streaming in through the large window of his room. He sent his chakra out to the blinds in annoyance and shut them.

He groaned again as he sat up, unsurprised to see that Hanabi wasn't there and had already gotten up. He yawned before phasing through the heavy comforter and getting to his feet. The Ōtsutsuki heir stared at the wall blankly, processing everything that had happened yesterday.

'I lost control, but not as bad as last time,' he thought. The way he'd entered Kumo wouldn't be his first option, but the situation was desperate, and he'd needed the _Kohaku no Jōhei._

Naruto lifted his hand and summoned the fan, the _Bashōsen_ according to his mother. Looking at it with his Byakugan he could see 5 different elemental chakra coils swirling around inside of it.

He resealed it into himself a moment later, he had things to do today. Exploding into smoke, he flowed down the halls of the compound before arriving at the breakfast table where he knew Yukimi and Yugito were.

"-you feeling?" Yugito asked her friend.

"I feel much better, the seal is gone now, and I can control my power, though I'm afraid to go outside as smoke…" She replied, and they both jumped slightly when he materialized next to Yukimi.

"I'm glad to hear that, I am sorry for the complications with the procedure yesterday, but you can go out in the wind and not blow away now," Naruto reassured her, getting a stronger nod from the freckled girl.

"Thank you Master Naruto." She said with a small bow, getting giggles from Yugito who burst out laughing at Naruto's exasperated face. 'I'm never going to get this to stop…'

"I don't know why it bothers you so much Naruto, you're going to be our kage eventually," Yugito commented offhandedly.

'She's right I suppose…' He mused, "Do you know where Hanabi is?"

"I believe she's actually training right now with Gaara-san." Naruto nodded before flowing away in smoke. He quickly arrived at the training ground, and indeed his daughter was training.

Gaara was standing in one place impassively, his sand swirling around him as both Rei and Hanabi tried to get as close as they could to him. Naruto watched in amusement as Hanabi got batted away from Gaara once more, only able to get within 30 feet of him before not being able to dodge the sand.

"I'm never gonna get this!" Hanabi bewailed, watching as Rei got considerably closer before also being batted away. Naruto smiled at his daughter, proud of her as she got up and tried once more anyway.

" _Musuko…"_ Naruto heard his mother. They'd talk long into the night and she'd apologized - several times - for not telling him something he'd have had no way of knowing. She explained and apologized for expecting so much from him. Kaguya realized that she'd presumed too much, just assuming that her son could figure out such a complicated issue on his own.

They were on much better terms now, but Kaguya was still sad. Naruto wasn't upset with her after her apology, moving on. It wouldn't be good for either of them to stay stuck on this matter, it worked out in the end.

'Yes, Kaa-san?'

" _You need to check if anyone else is in the Amber Pot…"_ She said, and Naruto's eyes widened, it was the perfect thing to seal a Bijuu in, and Kumo was supposed to have the Hachibi, and he didn't detect or find the Hachibi…

He exploded into smoke before traveling a significant distance away from the glade, stopping on the other side of the massive mountain. He unsealed the urn from within his body and placed his hands on it.

'He's in here, as well as Orochimaru who's quite mad.' Naruto mused, able to detect the being's thoughts. He pulled off the lid before sticking his hands into the inky liquid within. Grabbing onto his nephew's chakra he pulled and Hachibi came easily from out of the black fluid.

The next moment the massive amount of pinkish red yōkai grew into a large ushi-oni with four long horns on its head. The giant creature blinked several times before seeing Naruto on the ground far below.

"Gyūki, it is good to finally meet you nephew," Naruto said, enjoying the look of shock on the large Bijuu's face.

" **You're finally here!"** The giant octopus ram lowered it's head extremely close to the ground, staring in awe and happiness at Naruto who smiled.

"Yes, I am, and I am working to find, save, and protect all my nephews and nieces. If you would kindly shrink down to a more manageable size, I can explain." The Hachibi nodded and the next moment shrunk majorly, now around 18 feet tall.

"Thank you. To catch you up to speed Gyūki, I have begun collecting all the Bijuu. With me are Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, and now you. I also have with me several people of varying backgrounds." Naruto began, getting a happy nod from the ram Bijuu

"I plan to create a village where people and beings who are scorned and hated can live in safety. Come with me, and I shall introduce you."

" **I am so happy to see you finally here Naruto-oji, we've waited so long. Am I allowed to stay outside a host?"**

"Hai, Gobi hangs around where we live currently, the rest of them are sealed within hosts and have chosen to stay there." Naruto replied as they began 'running' through the forest back toward the compound.

2 hours later

Naruto was looking over a rough tourist map of Konoha, it was the best that he could get but all he needed was to locate the location of the Kurama clan, which was on the clan list for Konoha in the pamphlet.

"How is Gyūki-oigo settling in?" He asked as he heard Kai enter his office.

"Well, he seemed to enjoy talking to Isaribi and Gobi, he's decided to live inside the lake, which I suspected he would," Kai reported, walking in front of Naruto's desk.

"That's good,"

"I have a suggestion," Naruto looked up at Kai, curious as to what the genius had to say.

oOoOoOo

Barely visible in the forest were several blurs, darting with agility and precision through the giant trees of the Land of Fire. Cloaked in black, they headed toward the coast that connected the Land of Fire to the ocean. With near-perfect synchronization they leaped up into the branches, continuing through the limbs of the forest.

The Hyūga Elder Council had finally come to a decision about the Shiroi Oni. It had been confirmed that the demon possessed the All-Seeing Eyes of the Hyūga, as well as having kidnapped the clan head's youngest daughter. The Third Hokage had warned sternly that any attempts to retrieve Hanabi Hyūga would result in death, pointing to the many events credited to the demon in the Bingo book. On top of that, the devil was now ranked as an S-ranked shinobi.

Hiashi was enraged by Sarutobi's lack of cooperation, but the third had been resolute in his decision. Sarutobi had sent Jiraiya as well as several teams of hunter-nin out after the Shiroi to retrieve Hanabi. Hiashi didn't believe that Jiraiya could do the job, and had no faith in hunter-nin. He'd turned to Danzo in an attempt to get "professionals" to retrieve his daughter.

Hiashi didn't want his clan's bloodline secrets to be compromised to the Shiroi Oni, which Riko thought was ridiculous, the ninja had the Byakugan himself. He leaped in time with his 4 companions, all of them the cream of the crop in the Hyūga branch family.

Hiashi had tried to get Danzo to send shinobi out to retrieve his daughter, but Danzo had refused. Hiashi still wouldn't give up, determined to recover his daughter, not wanting his clan to be seen as weak. He'd composed a squad of the best the branch family had to offer at the time.

Riko and his four teammates had been traveling for several days, looking for and listening for any sign of the elusive white demon. Riko grimaced as he remembered Hiashi's order, they were to bring back Hanabi, the price of failure painful death by the Caged Bird Seal.

Afternoon

A white and black helix could be spotted barely shooting across the sky if one had good eyes. Heading toward the Land of Fire and subsequently Konoha, Naruto was on his way to fulfill his promise and check on Yakumo for Kazumi.

 _"You aren't going to be able to fool the barrier like last time, and they are going to be more prepared for you,"_ Kaguya warned, getting a nod from her son.

'Hai, but I'm not really concerned. I can locate Yakumo from outside the barrier and if she's in danger. The barrier is the last thing on my mind.' Before long the spinning helix touched down on the wall, the setting sun casting him in orange light.

Naruto's pale eyes scanned across the large village, quickly locating the Kurama clan's compound that was smaller than most in Konoha. He heard his mothers warning that several Hyūga had spotted him on the wall, but he ignored it. Instead, focusing all his attention on the scene within the Kurama compound.

The girl he'd identified as Yakumo was backing up across the floor, tears pouring down her face and begging for something. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw a woman with long black hair stalking toward her. 'She's in trouble, that answers that problem.'

"HALT! You are under arrest f-" The ANBU was cut off as Naruto exploded into smoke and rapidly blew into the village below.

"All squads, the Shiroi Oni is confirmed. He is rapidly moving into the village as white and black smoke. I repeat the Shiroi Oni is here."

Kurama Clan

Moments before

Kurenai's eyes held regret, but she would complete her orders. Usually, she'd put up resistance to ruining the girl's future profession. Right now though, the Hokage was one screw up away from ending her career entirely. In fact, if she were not the number one Genjutsu specialist in the village, he already would have. He'd made that _fact painfully_ clear.

"Yakumo, I am sorry, but your powers have to be sealed by order of the Hokage."

"No! NO! You can't do that to me!" Yakumo yelled at her, backing away as the woman she'd once called sensei began moving toward her.

Yakumo tripped on a low floor step and fell to the ground. Her eyes wide in fear as Kurenai gained distance. There was a regretful look on the raven-haired woman's face, but she didn't notice or care.

"You're going to ruin my life!" She backed away quickly, but Kurenai kept walking forward, faster now.

"No! Please… Please no." Kurenai fought down her emotions, she didn't want to do this, but the girl's powers were too dangerous and impossible to control. She accidentally killed her parents for kami's sake.

"I have to do this Yakumo, it's for everyone's safety including your own."

" _You will not touch the girl._ " Kurenai twisted toward the voice, pulling a kunai at the same time, but she couldn't see anything in the shadows. Yakumo on the ground was looking around with wide eyes frantically, scared out of her mind.

" _She is under my protection._ " Kurenai's eyes widened as out of the shadows stepped a boy cloaked in white. A hood over his head and a face mask obscuring the bottom part of his face. She immediately dropped into a stance as she saw his pale eyes, realizing who was in front of her.

"Shiroi Oni, how did you even get in here?" She asked, molding her chakra quickly for a Genjutsu.

"Do not bother with Genjutsu. As to your question, your ANBU can never hope to stop me." She didn't let her shock show on her face, the boy knew she was about to make a genjutsu before she even started hand signs.

"I know who you are, Naruto. A boy from Suna with several bloodlines, the one who murdered over a hundred rain ninja in cold blood." Kurenai attempted to stall, hoping that ANBU were coming. Security, as she knew, had been tightened majorly after the boy broke into one of the most secure places in the village.

"So Rasa finally contributed to my entry did he? No matter, yes Naruto is my name." Kurenai had thought she was prepared for any move the boy would make, she was wrong. The next instant vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around her, pulling her to her knees. One wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from talking.

"Kurama Yakumo," She heard the boy say as he walked past her and out of her sight.

"W-what do you want with me! Leave me alone!" She heard her student cry in fear.

"Yakumo, I mean you no harm." Kurenai was shocked at the level of kindness and caring in the voice of the demon. 'He's manipulating her!' She struggled harder, but the vines were unyielding.

"Yakumo, there is much you do not understand. I need you to trust me, I was asked by someone who cares about you deeply to check on you, and if you were in danger to bring you to them." Her eyes widened at this, trying to turn her head to see her students reaction.

"Who? No one cares about me! I killed my parents, everyone is scared of me!"

"You're wrong, people do care for you Yakumo."

Kurenai tried to substitute with something in the room but found herself unable, the vines somehow preventing her from using chakra correctly. The next moment she heard someone slump down on the ground.

"I regret doing that, but now is not the time to explain everything to her." Kurenai glared at the demon as he stepped in front of her, seeing mirth in his pale eyes. The next moment the vine covering her mouth moved away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She yelled at him, only for him to move what she just noticed was a circular eyebrow up.

"I am taking her to where she belongs, with people who care about her."

"You can't do that! She's dangerous." Kurenai wasn't sure why she was telling the demon that, 'When is the damn ANBU getting here?!'

"So am I." The next moment he was gone, the vines retreating into the ground and she fell to her hands and knees. Quickly getting up she looked toward where Yakumo was, only to find the girl gone.

'This is really not good…' She thought, and the next moment the room was filled by several groups of ANBU.

"He's gone, and he took the Kurama heir with him."

With Naruto

Naruto was flitting from shadow to shadow in the afternoon light. He was carrying the knocked out Kurama heir on his shoulder as he went across back alleyways.

'Ahh here she comes,' he mused as he continued down an abandoned street, heading west out of Konoha.

" _Sen'ei Jashu! (Striking Shadow Snakes)_ " He didn't react as several blackish snakes wrapped around his torso, arms, and legs, constricting him. "Ahh, it seems that I've been found," Naruto remarked in some amusement.

"Shiroi Oni, what are you doing back here? Who is that on your shoulder?" Snapped a purple hair kunoichi. Naruto turned toward her as much as possible in his restrained state.

"I came to collect a friend, which answers the second question." He replied, observing the woman. She had a light brown trench coat on, underneath was a fishnet body suit and miniskirt.

"You aren't going anywhere demon. The ANBU will be here shortly." The kunoichi declared as more snakes wrapped around him. Her jaw dropped in shock when the snakes all suddenly unwrapped from Naruto, all of them _bowing_ to him! 'What the hell!?'

"Mitarashi Anko," She jumped in shock at her name.

"How do you know my name?! What have you done to my snakes?!"

"Nothing at all," Naruto paused for a moment before continuing. "Hmm, it seems that all the summons are loyal to me, the more you know." Naruto's voice clearly showed his interest and amusement at this.

'Wait what the fuck?! All the summons are loyal to him?!' Anko stared in shock as the boy nodded to all her summons, them all disappearing in puffs of smoke. This demon, who was becoming feared around the nations turned to her, seemingly gazing into her with his pale eyes.

"Anyway, I have a proposition for you, Miss Anko." She narrowed his eyes at him, preparing to fight without her snakes.

"You're a very lonely and scared person Anko, but that isn't your fault." She stammered, trying to respond, tell the boy to fuck off or something.

"Orochimaru did the same thing he did to you to someone precious to me. I was able to find a way to remove her seal." Her mouth dropped open, the Hokage and Jiraiya had told her it was impossible to remove the seal. Her hand subconsciously lifted up and touched the cursed seal on her shoulder.

"I know that you are hated in this village for something outside of your control. Anko, I am building a village for those like us, those who are scorned, hated, and despised. You can find happiness Anko." As she stared at him stupefied as his eyes evolved into the Sharingan. Before she could react, he had already made eye contact with her.

She fully expected to be knocked unconscious but instead, the world twisted around her, changing. Children with weird appearances running around a field, playing, laughing. One of the children covered in scales, another lacked any pupils or iris at all, one bursting into pink smoke before flowing across the field. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Hanabi, the youngest daughter of the Hyūga clan head chase after the blue-haired girl laughing loudly.

She suddenly found herself actually within the memory, able to move and look around.

"This is my family, my friends who I have met in my travels." She jumped as the boy appeared next to her. She immediately noticed that he wasn't wearing his hood. 6 large horns sprouting from the sides of his head as he looked out at the playing children in the field, smiling.

"Where am I?"

"You are within a memory of mine. I wanted to show you that there is a place you can come and not be feared, but loved and cared for." She was about to ask why when she saw the massive building they were standing in front of. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw a sizeable horned creature partway out of the lake. Several tentacles moving around the giant beast as it talked with a brown-haired boy.

"What on earth is that!?"

The Shiroi Oni turned, seeing what she was pointing too. "That is Gyūki, the 8-tailed beast, and my nephew." She nearly lost her bottom jaw at that.

"But that isn't important right now, I have implanted in your mind where this is in the world. I trust you not to disclose our location to anyone."

"Why would you trust me with that?" She asked in confusion, tearing her eyes away from the strange sight of a smaller 8 tails _talking_ to someone.

"Because Anko, I know what you are going through here, the hatred many see you with. I am formally extending an invitation for you to join us, I think you will find happiness here if you do." She took another look around, trying to understand what was going on. She saw a red-headed boy with a giant gourd on his back talking to a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy. She saw another blond girl with two different colored eyes holding herself up on her hands in what looked like a training field.

"This is my family, these are people I care about, people I will protect with my life."

Her vision started to fade, darkness crawling in from the corners. "You can be apart of this family Anko." The next moment she fell to the ground in the middle of the street. Naruto was long gone, and the ANBU landed around her a moment later.

"Sir, she's okay but unconscious."

"Take her to the hospital and inform Lord Hokage. Rido can you see him?" An ANBU stepped up next to his captain.

"Yes sir, I followed him out of the village. He was moving much slower than before, almost like he wanted us to know that he'd left." The ANBU reported, getting a nod from his captain.

"Everyone! Move out, we are to follow the Shiroi Oni."

"Hai!" All 7 remaining ANBU launched into the sky after the demon, one staying behind to take Anko to the hospital. The Captain listened carefully to the constant reports from Rido as he tracked the Oni with his Byakugan.

"Sir! He's stopped!" Rido reported.

"Where is the Kurama heiress?"

"On the ground next to him… Sir… He's looking directly into my eyes…" Rido said, his voice holding a small undertone of dread. The Captains scowled, that confirmed the Byakugan then.

"Full frontal attack, he knows we are here. Distract him, and Otonari will grab the heiress." The Captain ordered, getting affirmatives from his men. A few moments later the 7 ANBU landed in the clearing, the boy staring at them from the darkness of his hood.

"Return the Heiress now!"

"So that she can be sealed? Her life ruined?" The Shiroi Oni replied, his tone entertained. The Captain kept a straight face, giving a signal 6 ANBU rushed forward toward the boy.

A second later one attempted to slash the unmoving boy through the chest, nothing happening at all.

"What the hell!"

Rido was creeped out by the smile on the boy's face, able to see through the lower face mask.

'Mother, you said that all the summons are loyal to you and by extension me?' Naruto mused, wanting to test it. _"Hai, Musuko. The issue is that summoning requires one to have blood, and I will need to teach you how to form your own blood out of your chakra."_ Kaguya replied, feeling Naruto's childish disappointment that he wouldn't get to unleash massive creatures on the ANBU.

'Oh well, another day then.' Naruto replied, seeing an ANBU attempting to creep up behind them. Everyone had frozen for a moment as he had his small conversation with his mother, but that was over as an ANBU unleashed a blade of wind toward him.

Naruto's hand shot up, absorbing the chakra out of the attack and dissipating it into nothingness.

"I think this is yours," Naruto remarked in amusement, the next moment the same blade of air was unleashed from his body, multiplied many times as the air around him flew through the air, slicing through trees, leaves flying.

Naruto whirled, grabbing the chakra of the ANBU about to grab Yakumo.

"Nope," The Captain watched in horror as Otonari collapsed to the ground, falling on his masked face.

"I do not have time for this," The Captain growled, his hands going through seals rapidly. Naruto was tired of this fight, the only reason he hadn't killed them all immediately was cause he wanted to test the ability to summon creatures.

He sighed before grabbing all of the ANBU's chakra, immediately ripping it all from them. He shuddered as the powerful shinobi's chakra flowed into him, a second later the thud of 6 bodies falling to the ground sounded out. Naruto picked up Yakumo before leaping off into the trees, he had a long way to go before he made it back to the Land of the Sea. _"You could just seal her inside of you…"_ Kaguya commented, realizing that physically traveling all the way was kind of unneeded.

'I can do that? That won't hurt her?' Naruto asked in surprise, he realized yet again that he was missing a lot of basic shinobi knowledge.

 _"It'll only work on people who are unconscious, it's not good for conscious people,"_ Kaguya explained. Naruto immediately sealed Yakumo within his arm before shifting into a helix, black and white strands twirling around each other before he vanished.

Late Afternoon

"Kazumi-sensei, can I come in?" There was a muffled 'hai' from the other side of the door. Naruto pushed open the door with his foot, carrying a brown-haired girl in his arms.

"How did the-" Kazumi cut herself off as she saw who he was carrying, rushing over and beginning to inspect the girl for injuries.

"She's okay sensei, I had to bring her here. They were going to seal her." He said, setting the girl down on the couch gently.

"Yakumo…" Naruto heard her murmur, stepping back he turned to his sensei.

"I found her about to be sealed by a jounin, I stopped her but had to knock Yakumo out to bring her here safely. I leave it up to you to explain everything to her, she's quite emotional." He leaned over closer to her at this point, whispering, "According to her she accidentally killed her parents, I can only assume she does not have control of her bloodline."

Kazumi nodded, "I will put a bloodline limiter seal on her for everyone's safety until I've talked to her." He nodded, that was satisfactory. He knew those worked as they had been near perfected for Yukimi.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you." He smiled, "You are welcome Sensei, I am glad to be of help. I will leave you two be." He turned and walked toward the door of the sitting room.

"Do you want me to fetch Rei?" Kazumi shook her head, "Wait till after I have talked to Yakumo." He nodded before vanishing out the doorway. He shut it behind him before exploding into smoke, gliding softly down the halls in search of his daughter. He found her building small structures out of sticks by the lake with Rei.

Near the duo was Yukimi leisurely reading a book, and with his head part way out of the water was Gyūki with Isaribi on his head. Naruto smiled, materializing back into his physical body by Hanabi.

"No, you need to put it here," Hanabi ordered, and very carefully Rei placed a stick on several other sticks, forming the 4th wall of one of their structures.

"Building a town?" Naruto inquired, and made sure to grab both of their hands as they jumped to prevent them from knocking over their small building.

"Yeah! We are building the village you are gonna make!" Hanabi declared, grabbing several sticks in her hands that were piled near her.

"That's impressive, what's that one?" He pointed at a somewhat lopsided building that they'd managed to make 2 floors, barely.

"That one is _supposed_ to be our house, but Rei thinks it should be the hospital," Hanabi said, carefully laying sticks sideways across the new house they'd just made.

"Yeah, and that one is gonna be Gaara-sensei's house," Rei said, pointing toward a rectangular house that was near a patch of sandy ground.

"May I build a house?" He smiled as he got two enthusiastic nods from the small girls. He picked up several sticks and began creating a kage tower. Gyūki watched, his respect for the Ōtsutsuki going up as the boy sat down in the grass and helped his daughter and her friend build a small town out of sticks.

"Hanabi-chan, can you hand me some more sticks?" Hanabi eagerly handed her father another handful of sticks, but she accidentally dropped one, and it fell toward the new structure he'd just made. Hanabi and Rei looked on in horror as the stick dropped on a crash course with it.

Both their eyes widened as the stick was caught in mid-air by a small vine that burst out of the grass. They turned to Naruto in amazement as he carefully took the stick from the vine, not wanting to knock anything over.

"That was so cool!" Rei exclaimed, the vine sliding back into the ground.

"Dad, can you build a house with your powers?" Hanabi asked eagerly, wanting to see her dad use his plant powers again.

"Sure," He smiled, and the next moment four small wooden pillars burst out of the ground, only rising about 7 inches in the air before splitting off toward each other, forming a little box. Wood continued to grow on the small structure before a few moments later there was a small house with a slanted roof sitting on the ground.

Hanabi leaned closer to the structure, seeing a small door and 2 windows on the front. "That's so cool!" Rei exclaimed as she examined the house, Hanabi couldn't help but agree.

"Dad, build a whole town… pretty please?"

 **END CHAPTER - 10,417 words**

 **Hey look, stuff happened this chapter, isn't that wonderful?**

 **Yeah, this chapter wasn't like a super big advancement of the story. I think the most important part of it was the fact that relationships between a mother and son are** _ **not**_ **always sunshine and roses. People make mistakes, those mistakes have consequences… there is no such thing as all these perfect relationships you see in fanfictions.**

 **Oh and yeah, Yakumo is here now. I feel like she's a rather forgotten character, the one story I read with her in it, she was still a underdeveloped character despite being the teammate of the MC.**

 **Yukimi is free! Woooot!**

 **Hey, all yall about to review that Naruto made a mistake about Anko.**

 **EXACTLY!**

 **People make mistakes, it might genuinely be one or it might work out. All yall here to see Naruto kick ass and be perfect in the eyes of freaking everyone. Get the hell out, he's 8? Yeah, I think that's his age in this chapter (I'm writing farther ahead in the story) Sure Naruto's all-powerful, but that doesn't mean he's not going to make mistakes.**

 **Hell, even full-grown adults make mistakes. *Points at Sarutobi as a prime example.***

Answers to a lot of reviews:

PhenioxMaster: The 7-tails can be referred to either as Nanabi or Shichibi in Japanese. I am not claiming to be a master at the language (my first and only language is English) but from the research, I did this is what I gathered. On the Naruto wiki, it specifically says that Chōmei can be called the Nanabi or Shichibi. Both Nana and Shichi mean 7 in Japanese apparently according to a website about Japanese numbers. I decided to go with Shichi as I didn't want to call the 7th member of the scarf group "Nana" as that kinda ruined his 'badassness.'

Doomqwer: Thank you for the compliment, I believe you had a question but I didn't understand it. Please rewrite your review, not trying to be offensive, but I can't read that.

Zaralann: _Spoilers!_ Also, Zetsu doesn't have the Rinnegan in this fic? In case you missed in chapter 2, Chariko possesses Madara's eyes, Nagato never got them. How tall is he? I'd say like 4'10"? Meh. It did change in the chapter with his "cool transformation."

Drew86419: I'm wondering too, imagine that :P

Bijuk34: Glad you enjoy the story that much, means a lot to me. As to creating a specific bloodline for Isaribi… maybe? Read on and see why I am unsure.

Mrbiggs132: I love how I've somehow put so _much_ detail into developing characters that people are wanting me to time skip instead of the normal complaints. Which are "You are time skipping too much and we don't have enough time to get to know the characters" lol. Glad you are enjoying the story!

TheOldNick: I agree, Naruto is frickin OP as hell. But he's not a BS character either, Naruto will eventually reach a point where very little on earth will pose a threat to him, and that makes sense. Because everything of any significant power on earth came from the Ōtsutsuki and his father. As too the Hanabi comment, I hadn't thought of that… _that's actually a really good idea hmmmmmmm…._

Guest (Get an account plz!): Glad you love my story, please leave more dope ass reviews in the future bruh.

Hartman227: Me Gusta too! _(What?)_

Another Guest: Haha, very funny name.  
First off, glad you are enjoying the story.  
Second, don't do cocaine, cocaine hurt your brain.  
Third, I agree with the hater comment.  
I find your description of the "final battle" to be quite entertaining, I will make sure that some character describes it like that in the future lol. As too the Hanabi dying thing, maybe o.O I would really rather not, I'm kind of attached to Hanabi. (I'm an aspiring writer and killing off characters is really hard to do when you care about your story.) As too the pairing comments, patience horny one. First, I'm not writing lemon scenes, I can point you in the direction of them… just type "harem" in the search bar, and switch the filter to M rated. Have fun. There is _NOT_ going to be a harem in this fic, get out if that's what you are here for folks. Additionally, this is _**NOT**_ a gay fanfic, so also leave if you are here for that…

Solitary Winter: Your comment is uh… contradicting? First off, 90% is a heck of a lot. I think you are deciding you know every possible thing I could write, which is just an insult to human imagination overall. The 3 questions you gave as an example are hilarious because directly following them you say, "I know the source cannon all but gives readers the answers nigh instantly." So me leaving that in the air would have been pointless, as you yourself agreed. So I decided to include the prologue which originally had just been a summary like document to help _me_ keep things straight. Your comment that I killed a fantastic plot line is kind of hurtful, I'm gonna go cry in a corner now…

Solitary Winter Part 2: Ahh, there's a question I've been waiting for. It's explained :D later though. Again eventually Nakada will learn his family background and that will all be explained.

Criamond: It does play a role, but if you missed the small statement before the flashback. Everyone on demon island that was apart of Orochimaru's stuff got utterly annihilated by Naruto when he went over there. Keep reading, it will be quite interesting in regard to your question about the Purifiers. I'm glad you enjoyed the poker game, that was one of my favorite parts of that chapter.

Uchiha Arashi: Request granted! ***Godlike boom decree***

Paradox009: Your review is somehow 3 sentences, so I'll answer it directly. Thank you!

Eien no henko: Again with this time skip request, lol. It's coming, I promise… Eventually :D

Icefox: Glad you enjoyed it, I've worked very hard to make sure it is that way. Fun Fact: This story is actually my 5th rewrite of it… if I added up every attempt (some getting 70k words in) It's over 350k words overall. In fact, the character that is now Nakada _was_ the main character in the attempt before this one I finally decided to go with. That's part of why Nakada has such an intricate background for a side character.

Snowbot: 10 ren says you never show up at this story again, see you next year story jumper :P

Guest who is judging my Japanese: Oi, dude… (Scrolls up to earlier answer and copy-pastes) _The 7-tails can be referred to either as Nanabi or Shichibi in Japanese. I am not claiming to be a master at the language (my first and only language is English) but from the research, I did this is what I gathered. On the Naruto wiki, it specifically says that Chōmei can be called the Nanabi or Shichibi. Both Nana and Shichi mean 7 in Japanese apparently according to a website about Japanese numbers. I decided to go with Shichi as I didn't want to call the 7th member of the scarf group "Nana" as that kinda ruined his 'badassness.'_

Elemental Wolf Sage: Yeah me too! Glad that's not happening in this story :D

helrio uzugaku: Good Kami! Your review is massive! First off, thank you for writing such an in-depth and long review of my story, I really appreciate it! Like really really really do, please leave more of those.

*Takes a deep breath*

Thank you for all of your compliments starting out your review, I really appreciate and enjoy those. I am definitely trying to put another spin on canon concepts, as well as concepts from other video games, and movies in the Naruto universe.  
I do not know neonzangetsu but I will go look them up, thank you for the high praise! *Head grows and then get's popped by my beta reader*  
Ahh, the Rinne-Sharingan Shinigami technique thingy, you are right. _Technically_ Naruto should be able to use the Rinnegan powers with his Rinne-Sharingan. But I was sticking with the canon on this, no one that gains the Rinne-Sharingan in the show and doesn't have the Rinnegan ever displays the ability to use Rinnegan techniques. (Mostly referring to Kaguya here, If she has the Rinnegan too then Hagoromo really never would have won.) I hope my made up ability doesn't sound to BS, I am working on a backstory for the power.  
I like how there aren't pairings either, I really like stories that are based in reality. Where kids under 12 don't suddenly fuck each other because the author is a horny-

Anyway… Still working on what stage 3 is of Naruto's bloodline, so no spoilers. But you've got a generally good guess of how it will work, maybe… unless I change it o.O I agree with you about killing off a character will be good, but I can't really answer it without giving spoilers so… _Spoilers  
_ Glad you are loving the story mate, make more awesome reviews like this! I will keep making more chapters in return :D

*Passes out*


	13. Chapter 12: Destruction Part 1

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Took a bit of a break from writing, might take another.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'He's got food this chapter, woot!'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _" Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: Destruction and Survival part 1**

There are many areas within the walls of Konoha that people rarely if ever visit. These places are avoided for a large number of reasons, but one of the most infamous in the village is the Forest of Death. An area that has no other in the world. The Forest of Death has many rumors surrounding how it came to be. Some believe that when the First Hokage died that his Mokuton went out of control. Others think the forest was there before Konoha was even built.

Regardless of all of that, the forest is one of the most dangerous natural places in the Elemental Nations. The creatures and monsters within are not to be underestimated. In fact, it's a sure way to die if one isn't incredibly skilled. Because of this, it's also one of the best places to be alone.

Which exactly is what one Anko Mitarashi was using the forest for. She wasn't afraid of the creatures within because no matter how big they were, she could summon snakes that matched them. But that didn't matter to her right now, right now she was sitting on the roof of the tower built in the center of the forest.

Her mind was in turmoil, her loyalties confused. She knew where the Shiroi Oni _lived_ … He'd trusted her with that, her commitment to Konoha dictated that she report this to the Hokage _immediately_. But it had been several days since the boy who she'd learned was named Naruto had kidnapped the Kurama heiress. She didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts had been continuously filled with everything she'd seen, the children so happy, playing, training. Despite their differences, they were all in a place that they were truly happy. Naruto had created such a place for them, and he was offering her a place there. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she wanted to be there as well.

Naruto had offered to remove her seal and even shown the proof that he was capable of it. Her head hurt, the seal burned, the memories of her life in Konoha flowing through her head painfully. The scorn, hatred, and despise everyone saw her with after Orochimaru left. After he'd branded her with his seal and cast her away, not at all caring about her.

'What do I do… What do I do…'

The Glade

"Gaara, you ready to go?" Naruto inquired, getting a nod from his redheaded brother.

A couple of minutes later they were all gathered on the grass outside the compound. Naruto's eyes scanned over everyone who was present to see them off. Gyūki was visible in the background, and no one currently knew where Kokuō was. Yakumo, Yukimi, Hanabi, Kazumi, Isaribi, Kai, Yugito, Temari, Kankuro, and Rei were all present though.

"We will be back soon. Kai, you know what to do if Anko arrives here." He got a nod from the genius.

"Good luck guys!" Yugito said, getting several agreements from those nearby.

"Stand back a bit Gaara, I need some space for this," Gaara nodded and backed up. He took a deep breath before taking control of the chakra he was made up of, changing it, forming it into what he wished. Under his mother's guidance, he'd been practicing his shapeshifting abilities during the last few months.

The next moment everyone present watched in amazement as Naruto's body expanded, wings exploding from his sides and his face sprouting a beak. Only a few moments later Naruto had turned into a giant black raven, about 12 feet tall. He fluffed his new wings a few times before twitching his neck toward everyone.

"Get on,"

That seemed to knock everyone out of their shock, Gaara was as stoic as ever and just jumped up on his back.

"When did you learn to shapeshift?" Kazumi asked in amazement, eyeing the large bird Naruto had transformed into. Next to her were her two granddaughters, equally amazed by his transformation.

"Over the last couple of months, I have been practicing near constantly with my abilities. I've found that with my control over chakra I can do just about anything," Naruto replied, flapping his wings experimentally.

"Hanabi, I will be back soon. Be good." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, dad I will." She said sadly, he frowned as much as was possible for a bird. They'd already talked so there wasn't much he could say to comfort his daughter. He decided to just move on, turning to Gaara sideways, only able to see him out of one eye.

"Hold on, this will be fast." Gaara channeled chakra to his legs to stick on, and a moment later was happy he'd done so. Naruto beat his large black wings quickly, rising off the ground dozens of feet in the air before he sped off.

Their destination was the current location of the 7-tails. Naruto's father had been searching around the land in search of the Bijuu, having found the Nanabi container first he'd conveyed the location to his son.

Gaara stared in his usual stoic way as they flew across the ocean at high speeds. Knowing it wouldn't be long before they arrived in the Land of Grass once more.

Next day

Naruto and his brother were once again flying through the air, having stopped to camp for the night. He'd woken Gaara up quite early, the 7 tails jinchuriki was moving quickly, and they needed to move if they wanted to catch up today.

Naruto had been flying at high speeds since early in the morning, his raven like eyes white and pale with the power of his Byakugan. Gaara was meditating peacefully on his back, finding it a great practice to try to find calm while extreme winds whipped around him.

Naruto looked down at the land beneath him, they were mostly over the Land of Fire now, having come from the Land of the Sea, he was well on his way back to the Land of Grass. They had passed several groups of shinobi from Konoha who'd looked up at them in awe or confusion. Luckily none had been foolish enough to engage him.

Not long later they had reached the border between the Land of Fire and Grass. Naruto followed the memories of the surface his father was transmitting to him.

Gaara was surprised when Naruto suddenly dive-bombed, they dropped thousands of feet out of the air before leveling out. Naruto slowing down before stopping entirely, Gaara got the hint and hopped off. A moment later his brother shifted back into his humanoid form.

"There is a barrier here, extremely high-level Genjutsu." Gaara turned toward where he was pointing but obviously couldn't see anything.

"What is the issue?"

"Several, the 7 tails is inside this barrier. If we enter this barrier, according to my mother, whoever made it will know. If we break the barrier, it's the same result." Naruto said, his eyes changing into his Mangekyo as he observed the invisible genjutsu barrier.

Gaara stood stoically, he had nothing to offer on this. Naruto was merely updating him on the issue, not expecting a response.

"Ahh, it's a Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu seal…" Naruto commented, standing directly at the edge of the barrier he could see seals spaced out on the trees beyond.

Naruto didn't react in the slightest when he felt his father connect to his mind, the next moment his mind was filled with memories. Gaara stood patiently behind Naruto as he stood completely still for several minutes.

He raised an eyebrow as Naruto turned to him, "Whoever kidnapped the 7-tails, who usually resides in Takigakure according to my father. They are prepared for us, which leads me to believe that it's the scarf group, potentially multiple."

Naruto sighed before turning back to the invisible barrier, Gaara walking up beside him. "The barrier in front of us is passable, with the complications I already stated. The issue is that one of our opponents might be an Uzumaki."

"Why is that an issue, and how do you know that?"

"The seals making the barrier, according to my father are of the unique Uzumaki design… The Amekage was an Uzumaki, and if you remember he had chains come out of his back." Gaara nodded.

"That was the Uzumaki bloodline, those chains can restrain you and potentially me with ease," Naruto explained ruefully, the eyes of his red-haired companions widened.

Gaara regained his regular expression a moment later, "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to try to save the 7-tails, as this is obviously a trap. If we can't, Kaa-san will teleport us back to the glade, though I will be unconscious for a while." Naruto explained, his eyes fading back to his Byakugan.

"Let's go then."

Naruto nodded, and they both walked through the barrier, both alert for an attack. The forest didn't change when they walked through the trees, though all the seals on the bark now became visible to Gaara.

"Additional issue, there is Byakugan blocking seals here. Something Uzumaki's invented…" Gaara didn't react to this information, continuing walking beside Naruto.

As they walked through the dark woods toward the 7-tails host, Naruto's eyes turned red and swirled into three tomoe. 'If I can't use the Byakugan, might as well not leave my guard down.' The demonic duo walked through the forest carefully, their eyes darting everywhere.

It was sometime later before they came upon a massive cliff face. There was an enormous entrance to a cave, though it was blocked with a gigantic boulder. Naruto was mildly surprised that there wasn't better protection. 'Chōmei-chan is right on the other side of this boulder…'

He was annoyed that he couldn't use his Byakugan here, knowing who was on the other side would be extremely helpful. It was most likely the scarf group, and this was clearly an ambush.

"Look out!" The next instant Naruto exploded into smoke as a speeding white blur shot through him. Gaara only had a second to react, raising his sand around him in a shield.

It wasn't enough, and he only barely glimpsed a grey fist slamming through his sand into him. The next instant he was sent spiraling through the air at high speeds, his sand exited the gourd quickly before catching him. Preventing him from crashing into a tree that was in his path.

Gaara looked up and spotted Naruto attempting to catch a nigh-invisible white blur that was shooting around the clearing. 'It's Hiruko, I doubt he's here alone either.' He heard Naruto's serious voice in his mind. Getting to his feet, he immediately felt his sand shoot up and block something.

Water splashed over the top of his sand, and Gaara got a sinking feeling.

The sand dropped too the ground, and he was able to take in his opponent. A familiar man soaking wet and dripping water to the ground constantly. His purple eyes gazing at him in mirth. 'The one that fought Kokuō-san is also here…'

Naruto heard his brother within his mind, sending back a distracted affirmative before once again dodging the speeding blur. He could see Hiruko with his Mangekyo, but it didn't mean it was easy to actually hit or restrain him.

"Hiruko! You were supposed to wait till they entered the cave!" The one in blue and dripping called out, his voice bored and annoyed. Hiruko slowed down long enough to be visible before making an obscene gesture to his companion.

"Hey! Those eyes man, they are just so _delicious!_ " The insane white-haired man declared before disappearing again, vines bursting from the ground just missing him.

The cloaked in blue man stood still as multiple shurikens of sand ripped through his body. He turned slightly and gave Gaara a 'you serious?' look.

'We need to wrap this up quickly, I get the feeling there is another here…' Gaara frowned, not responding to his brother as his now wet sand moved up to block more high-speed balls of water. 'We need to change opponents…'

The one-tail container mentally conveyed his idea to Naruto, getting a nod in return. They held off the two shinobi for a few moments longer, knowing that both were playing with them. A minute later the chance presented itself, Naruto jumped through the air over Gaara, unleashing a fireball down at his brother. Gaara had raised all his wet sand above him, resulting in the fireball slamming into it.

The next moment Gaara moved his newly dried sand in front of him to block a powerful punch by Hiruko. Naruto twisted in the air before summoning the fan of his older brother.

" _Bashōsen: Hi no Maki!_ "

Naruto swung the fan toward the one dripping with water. He watched as the man's purple eyes widened in shock at the massive wave of fire flowing toward him.

" _Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Wall)_ "

The man let loose a massive amount of water from his mouth, the wave of water colliding with Naruto's fire. The two jutsu's struggled against each other, but the man's attention was stolen as Naruto appeared next to him and shoved his hand through his watery chest.

He was about to tell the brat off for being a moron when he realized he was the moron. The wall of fire was still coming toward them, and he could feel Naruto's grip on his chakra. He had moments to react, but there weren't many options. If he shifted into water, he would be evaporated by the powerful flames. If he didn't, he would die from having his chakra stolen. 'I got cocky, and he took complete advantage of me… kudos to you kid.'

He turned and looked at Naruto over his shoulder, the flames quickly approaching them both, intent on consuming them. He was surprised that Naruto hadn't ripped out his chakra yet…

"Find my brother, Suigetsu Hōzuki… Tell him… I'm sorry." Naruto nodded, the next moment ripping the man's chakra from his body. He shifted into his helix form and flying over the massive wave of flames that continued on to the forest. He'd been surprised when his opponent had left himself open, but he wasn't complaining.

Gaara was in a bind, even at his top speed; his sand was unable to catch the speed demon. He knew for a fact that if Hiruko tried he could get past his sand. The next moment that was proven correct as a steel fist impacted with the side of his face, sending him flying once more.

"Wow! You killed Go! I'm impressed… and pissed off! I liked Go!" Hiruko yelled, disappearing once more before reappearing in front of Naruto.

" _Meiton: Kyūketsukō! (Inhaling Maw)_ " Naruto's eyes widened as Hiruko extended his hand toward him, and for the first time, Naruto saw a weird mark on his palm. It resembled two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Naruto was immediately brought to his knees as chakra began to be rapidly stolen from him into Hiruko, who was grinning manically.

The next moment a significant amount of sand slammed into Hiruko, throwing him away.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara asked, concern evident in his voice. Naruto shook his head, trying to get control of himself. 'Mother, what just happened?'

 _"He can absorb chakra, which is a large weakness for you. The issue for him is you have more chakra than he can actually hold. So he'd end up killing himself if he tried to hold it all."_ Kaguya replied. She was concerned for her son. But she was determined to believe in her child, he'd trained hard to be able to protect those precious to him.

"I am now, _Susanoo!_ " Naruto yelled, standing to his feet, the next moment a significant amount of chakra burst from him, wrapping around him to form a white astral being. A white skeletal ribcage exploded into existence before quickly evolving.

Gaara and Hiruko watched in fascination and amazement as the Susanoo grew, before long it took on the shape of an emaciated humanoid with elongated limbs and a twisting neck. It had one red eye on the front of its head. Several horns formed on various parts on its head: two above each side of its face, two beneath its eye, and another below its ear. From its back sprouted 10 astral tails that whipped around violently. Though it was only the upper torso of the creature, it was terrifying.

"The hell is that!?" Hiruko shouted, dodging a white tail that Naruto attempted to flatten him with.

Naruto was silent, his Mangekyo spinning violently. Gaara heard Naruto in his head, understanding the command he leaped into the chest of the creature and next to Naruto. The astral beast let loose a massive roar, shaking the trees nearby before moving toward the towering cliff.

"Oh no you don't!" Hiruko yelled, running in front of the beast. He raised both hands at the two boys within the chest of the creature.

" _Ranton: Reizā Sākasu! (Laser Circus)_ " A bright halo of lightning spread around Hiruko's hands near instantly, encircling his hands. It then fired out massive beams of electricity toward the demonic duo. All this happened in less than a second, and Naruto watched it all happen with his Mangekyo.

Beams of lighting shot toward them, Gaara watching impassively, unfazed by the attack and confident in his brother's defense. Naruto brought his two astral arms in front of them, as well as several tails.

The attack impacted, not doing any damage and instead refracting the electricity in the opposite direction. Several beams of lightning shot of randomly but some shot back toward Hiruko who was forced to move. Hiruko began running and quickly found himself caught.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw one of the tails of Naruto's beast wrapped around him in a way that was similar to a hand. Lifting him up in the air and in front of the boy. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and Hiruko could feel the tail constricting even through his steel skin.

Hiruko quickly realized that if he didn't escape he _would_ be crushed. He tried to bring his hands together for a jutsu but found himself unable. He could feel his steel skin beginning to strain.

"Hey! Let me go! This isn't fun! I'm going to tell mommy!" Hiruko shouted, struggling in an attempt to get free. Naruto didn't react, and neither did Gaara, their faces the epitome of emotionless.

" _Shinra Tensei!_ " Kaguya's eyes widened majorly in the mindscape, and she could feel her husbands shock as they heard the jutsu. The next instant there was a massive force that slammed into Naruto's Susanoo. Sending him and Gaara flying and Naruto lost his grip on Hiruko.

They impacted heavily into the ground, the astral tails flying around in an attempt to soften their decent. _'Someone else has the Rinnegan, this isn't good.'_ Kaguya worried, paying close attention to her son's vision.

"Thanks, Shichi! I thought I was gonna be toast!" Naruto heard Hiruko yell, the next moment he felt his Susanoo take a hit, looking up his Mangekyo caught Hiruko's steel fist against his Susanoo before disappearing.

"Damn that thing hurts!" Naruto's eyes darted to the voice, seeing Hiruko standing next to a man with a wide straw hat on his head, tilted to obscure his face. Naruto's Mangekyo eyes began to bleed light green blood profusely, as he ramped up for his next Jutsu. 'Enough of this fight!'

" _Amaterasu!_ "

" _Amaterasu!_ "

The one who'd been called Shichi raised his hat, his eyes red and spinning. Both Naruto and Shichi unleashed the black flames on the Sun Goddess on each other. The fire colliding halfway between them and exploding in beautiful black anarchy.

"Oooo pretty!" Hiruko commented, hearts in his eyes at the display. Shichi shot him a look, "Guard the 7-tails host, I will eradicate this pest." Shichi ordered, getting an annoyed look from Hiruko before the psychotic missing-nin disappeared.

'Gaara you must stay out of this fight. If he makes eye contact with you. You will lose control, he will control you.' Naruto warned, getting an affirmative from Gaara before he leaped out of Naruto's Susanoo and into the trees.

"Your friend is running away," Shichi pointed out, amused. Naruto didn't give him a response, listening to his mother. _"Naruto-kun, this man possesses the Rinnegan. Depending on how proficient he is at it, you may die…"_ Kaguya warned, she knew to rescue the 7-tails was important to Naruto, but dying wasn't worth it.

Naruto didn't let any reaction appear on his face, he was shocked, but he'd slipped into the natural mental calmness his mother had trained him in. Naruto allowed his Susanoo to dispel, knowing that getting into a titan battle with this man would go badly for him. His mother hadn't begun training him in the Rinnegan, but he knew the general abilities it granted a user.

Naruto jumped forward, landing on one foot before launching into the air and twirling. " _Bashōsen: Hi no Maki!_ " The next moment he let free a massive wave of fire toward the man. He needed to test Shichi's abilities, he'd never fought or seen this man before.

"The Bashōsen, you broke into Kumo? I'm impressed." Shichi commented, before raising both hands toward the flames. " _Preta Path: Fūjutsu Kyūin!_ " Shichi's eyes changed, black and purple lines expanding out from his pupil before shifting entirely into the Rinnegan.

The flames were rapidly sucked within Shichi, a see-through barrier around him. The chakra being absorbed and dispelling the near white-hot flames. Naruto landed on his feet gracefully a second later, eyeing Shichi carefully. He was wearing a large straw hat with a bell, a dark green jacket with a high collar, his right sleeve went past his hand while the left sleeve was cut high at the shoulder. Around his neck was wrapped a light grey scarf, on each end was the Kanji for 7.

"Is that the best you have? I expected more, I've heard so much about you." Shichi taunted, the next moment his hand shapeshifted into a missile launcher, letting off several missiles.

Naruto didn't move, plants bursting out of the ground and wrapping around each rocket before throwing them back toward Shichi. Who dodged out of the way, the missiles making large craters in the field.

"Naruto let us help," Kaguya offered, knowing that if she and her husband attacked together, the man would be toast. But she was instead surprised and proud of her son, 'No mother, I need to fight my own battles.'

Naruto began running toward Shichi, who raised an eyebrow. About to attack the boy, he was surprised as Naruto's form shifted in mid-air, rapidly taking on the form of a massive tiger. Naruto let loose a roar before charging toward his opponent.

"Interesting!" Shichi slammed his palm down on the ground, the next instant there was a massive explosion of smoke taller than Naruto. The calm only lasted half a second before a huge rhino burst from the smoke, it's horns lowered toward Naruto.

" **Enough of this!** " His voice was a primal growl, growing even bigger he leaped on top of the rhino before tackling it, rolling across the ground and flattening hundreds of trees. Shichi and Gaara watched in amazement and amusement this battle of titans.

A moment later the rhino dispelled as Naruto sank his sharp fangs into the throat of the beast. Landing on his feet like a cat Naruto turned his Mangekyo eyes toward Shichi, full of anger, hatred, and annoyance.

'Gaara, I'm going to open the entrance to the cave. You have to get to the 7-tails. Once you do tell me and we will get out of here. I cannot defeat Shichi.' Gaara nodded as he heard Naruto's orders, quickly launching into action.

Naruto rushed forward across the destroyed ground toward Shichi. Who only looked up at him in amusement. Naruto shapeshifted in mid-air back into his regular body hundreds of feet in the air, his long cloak fluttering around him.

" _Ochiru ten no bakuhatsu! (Explosions of the falling heavens)_ " Naruto threw both arms toward Shichi, who was taken off guard by the speed of the chakra Naruto released toward him. The next instant dozens of explosions rocked the ground, right at Shichi's feet. Naruto turned toward the large boulder blocking the entrance to the cave, setting off another massive blast at the base of the stone.

He frowned as it only cracked it, his attention was immediately drawn away as dozens of metal missiles flew toward him. The smoke cleared and Naruto's sharp eyes immediately took in Shichi's changed features. Now possessing 6 arms, all of the missile launchers pointed at him. Shichi also had 3 faces, all of them looking at him and grinning. Naruto was finally able to make out what Shichi's face looked like under the mask from his other faces that weren't obscured.

Naruto shifted into smoke as he dodged the projectiles and the resulting explosions as the missiles detonated in mid-air.

Gaara heard the massive amount of explosions, having reached the boulder he'd seen Naruto try to blow it up. It was damaged but far from being removed. He couldn't wait for Naruto to try again, so he began to feed his sand into the cracks, widening them slowly.

Naruto attempted to grab Shichi's chakra, only to find the chakra he'd sent out absorbed by Shichi. "I've long since figured out multiple ways to contradict that attack." He chuckled.

"I've noticed something Shiroi Oni, my eyes see all." Naruto didn't respond, instead carefully planning a way to get the upper hand.

"You are young, and while you have many natural powers. You lack real training, let me show you the benefits of training!" Shichi yelled, his body shifting back into his usual form and his Rinnegan fading away. The next moment his Mangekyo formed, and a beautiful katana appeared in his hands in a puff of smoke.

"Do you know how to use a sword Shiroi?" Shichi taunted, Naruto knew that in a straight kenjutsu fight he had no chance. But it may provide an opening, so he created a katana of his own within his hand. Not having a stance as he'd never trained in kenjutsu he merely held the sword, the point resting on the ground.

"Didn't think so!" Shichi disappeared, Naruto's powerful eyes following him as he rushed him. Naruto brought his sword up and blocked Shichi's swing, having to immediately duck as Shichi twisted around and attempted to decapitate him. 'He doesn't know that physical attacks won't hurt me, I need to use that to my advantage.' Naruto analyzed.

The battle raged on, Naruto's speed had increased with his mother and fathers training, as well as Kazumi-sensei's. He wasn't anywhere near as fast as Shichi, but he could tell the man was testing him. Naruto wasn't able to dodge the next hit, and the sword went right through his chest.

Naruto fell to his knees, pretending to hold his chest in pain. He could feel Shichi's blade against his neck. "Disappointing, I didn't even try." Shichi raised his sword before lowering it in a quick slash, decapitating Naruto.

"Pathetic…" Shichi turned to look for the other boy, knowing he was still around. Before even taking a step, hundreds of wooden pillars shot out of the ground all around him before closing up in a dome over him. He turned around to see Naruto's body gone.

"What is this…" Shichi's eyes darted around the quickly darkening space, his Mangekyo promptly found a floating cloud of chakra. He watched as the chakra condensed into Naruto's form. Their respective Mangekyo made eye contact, and Shichi was surprised as Naruto yelled out a jutsu.

" _Tsukuyomi!_ " Shichi cursed within his mind, the next moment the world around him shifted violently. His vision went black before clearing.

He found himself restrained to a massive tree by vines, spread eagle. He was hundreds of feet in the air, the gigantic tree nearly touching the sky above him. The ground around the tree was a massive crater. Walls of stone rising all around, and he was unable to see over the top of them.

"Interesting Tsukuyomi world, I've never heard of one like this," Shichi commented as Naruto appeared in front of him, floating in the air as his white cloak fluttered around him. Naruto only looked at him impassively, his face never changing.

"You're going to torture me now? Give it your best shot kid." Shichi taunted, not at all intimidated by his situation. Naruto only raised a hand toward him, yet to say anything.

The next moment Shichi felt excruciating pain, more vines bursting out of the tree he was restrained too. The vines lashed through the air before _digging_ into his body, moving beneath his skin. He could feel his life force being drained away, rapidly, painfully by the tree.

"How… h-how is this p-possible…" Shichi immediately channeled chakra to his eyes, evolving them into the Rinnegan, he was not going to stay here if he could help it. He began a battle of will and ocular prowess with Naruto, the pain he was in making it harder.

"GRAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shichi yelled, actually managing to break the unbreakable genjutsu with his higher level Dōjutsu. The world shattered and they both collapsed to the ground inside the wooden dome. Naruto onto his knees as he held his hands to his bleeding eyes.

Shichi panted deeply as he tried to get control of himself, his eyes hurt but he was used to that. Standing he took a few stumbling steps toward the still down Naruto.

"Impressive, but you can't defeat me. _Preta Path!_ " He raised a hand toward Naruto before beginning to rapidly absorb his extremely potent chakra. Naruto let loose a horrible scream as he could painfully feel his energy being consumed.

" _NARUTO YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!"_ Kaguya yelled in concern. The next instant Shichi was overwhelmed by the hatred, anger, and fury. The killing intent of a godly being crushed down on him. He had never felt such killing intent, and it brought him to his knees, unable to focus as he felt death itself hating him. Shichi was fighting with everything he had to not pass out. 'This killing intent, it's not human. It feels like nature itself is anger… who is this kid?'

Vines burst out of the ground violently, grabbing onto him before throwing him with extreme strength toward the wooden wall. The wall broke like toothpicks as Shichi went right through it and several trees. The vines immediately began wrapping around Naruto, channeling massive amounts of senchakra into him. Reviving Naruto as best they could, 'Thank you Tou-san, Kaa-san… I'm just not strong enough yet.'

" _It's okay Naruto-kun, even I would have a hard time against the Rinnegan."_ Kaguya lovingly assured her son, who was unsteadily getting to his feet, helped by the vines. Naruto felt warmth, love, and caring flow through him from his father. 'Thank you both, thank you for your love for me.' Naruto said, and his parents were touched by the level of emotion in his voice.

Naruto took several steps forward, the wooden dome sliding back within the ground. He carefully concentrated before shifting into his helix form, flying toward the large boulder blocking the entrance to the cave. He stumbled slightly as he reformed on the ground, finding a tunnel dug in the bottom of the stone. Hurrying through as fast as he could, his eyes burning red in the dark as he quickly entered a massive cavern.

His sharp eyes picked up everything in under a second. In the middle of the room was a girl with mint green hair, laying on the ground, and from the flow of her chakra, she was unconscious. In the corner of the room was a dome of sand, a sand eyeball above it darting around rapidly. Naruto's vision quickly caught onto and followed the speeding blur of Hiruko as he attempted to punch the thick wall of sand multiple times, and not get caught by the sand.

Naruto breathed deeply, they had to escape before Shichi came back. He shifted into a helix before appearing next to the prone girl. He immediately had to change into smoke as Hiruko attempted to punch him in the face.

"Damn, you beat even Shichi? Thanks for that, he was an asshole!" Hiruko shouted, rapidly going through hand seals before the diamond symbol on his hand glowed once more. Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'I've had enough chakra stolen today…'

The next moment Naruto dropped to all fours, his body morphing rapidly and turning brown. From within the sand dome Gaara's eyes widened, he had seen this creature only once before, and it had royally handed his full Bijuu mode ass to him.

" _Kamen raidā no shin no sugata! (True form of the Kaminoki)_ " The next moment Naruto's eyes disappeared before a giant red rippled eye opened on his forehead, his horns shifting and multiplying rapidly across his body.

Hiruko only watched with wide eyes as hundreds of red, white, black, and blue balls of chakra appeared around the creature Naruto had turned into. The sorbs all rapidly converged and merged together in front of the beast's mouth. Becoming a giant purple ball of chakra, Hiruko at that moment recognized the jutsu, 'Aww fuck!' he tried to run away and found himself wrapped in dozens of thick vines.

" **Jūbidama!** " The next moment the creature swallowed the ball, its red eye focused entirely on Hiruko. It let loose the ball of extremely compressed energy, it's ten tails behind it flaring wildly. The burst of energy shot across the uneven cave ground toward the wide-eyed Hiruko, who was rapidly channeling all the chakra he had into his steel bloodline.

 **BOOOOOM!**

It impacted with Hiruko, everything went white for a couple of moments. The next instant the side of the cave was blasted open from the outside, massive rocks sent flying through the air as the beam continued on into the ground. Destruction was everywhere, an enormous cloud of dust rising into the sky.

Naruto's form began to shrink, the color returning to white. His horns shifted back to their regular place. Gaara let down his sand, several large boulders having collided with it. Naruto looked over his shoulder toward Gaara, who gave a nod.

Naruto nodded shakily in return before picking up the unconscious 7-tail jinchuriki. A moment later he felt his mothers control, she lifted his hand, his 3rd eye opening as he emitted words he'd only heard once before.

" _Yomotsu Hirasaka!_ " A black portal slid open in front of them, and Gaara leaped through. Naruto shifted the Bijuu host on his shoulder, about to jump through himself.

"No!" He turned, quickly seeing Shichi with torn clothes and several bloody spots raising his hand toward him. Naruto leaped through the portal before Shichi could activate his jutsu. The entrance closed a fraction of a second later, Shichi didn't even bother activating his jutsu.

'Damn it!'

Sometime before in the Glade

Kai and Yugito were sparring, and most of their family was watching. Though Yukimi was reading a book, something she deeply enjoyed. Kazumi was teaching Rei how to better use her Dōjutsu to create small people on the sandy ground.

Watching was Hanabi, Isaribi, Temari, Kankuro, and Yakumo. Kokuō was currently near the lake, having a conversation with Gyūki. Kai dodged another claw slice from Yugito, dropping to his palms before attempting to kick Yugito's legs out. Yugito was flipped into the air, but true to her cat-like abilities she landed on her feet gracefully.

Kai let loose a significant amount of water, distracting Yugito long enough to form one of his aces. Isaribi had shown him memories of his previous host, the Yondaime Mizukage, and his unique hook-like weapon. With intense training, he'd learned how to manipulate water into the shape of the staff.

Kai leaped forward, nearly taking his opponent by surprise as he swung the staff around. Yugito backflipped out of the way with fluidity, landing on her hands before pushing off. She formed a blue fire in her hands and threw the fireballs toward Kai.

Kai slammed his staff into the ground, a wall of coral forming in front of him. The wall wasn't anywhere near strong enough to hold up to the hellfire, but it gave him enough time to get away from the attack.

Yugito was about to leap forward when the Gobi appeared in a white blur of speed between them. They both immediately stopped, knowing something was up.

Kai made eye contact with the Bijuu. **"There are three shinobi with extremely high chakra approaching here rapidly."** Kokuō's voice was full of concern and warning. Kai nodded before turning toward the group.

"Incoming shinobi! Get the children inside!" Kai ordered, and immediately everyone sprang into action. Kai had created a plan specifically if this happened, knowing that they had made quite an impression around the nations, it was only so long before someone found them. Yukimi was the first to react, immediately bursting into pink smoke and flowing toward the doors.

Yugito leaped through the air, grabbing Hanabi before rushing toward the large wooden doors of the compound. She stopped suddenly as the smaller size of Gyūki landed in front of her, wrapping it's 8 tails around her and Hanabi. The next instant a massive fireball impacted into the Bijuu.

Kai and Kazumi immediately looked toward where the fireball came from, exiting the trees were two people. One was wearing all red, a red hood and his eyes glowed a pure red from the darkness of his hood. Next too him stood a beautiful woman with red hair, her eyes showing obvious excitement.

"So this is where you all are!" She said excitedly, Kazumi immediately handed Rei to Kai who leaped toward the building, followed by Isaribi. The Gyūki lifted Yugito and Hanabi, putting them inside the building, then turning and snarling at the intruders. Kokuō disappeared in a white blur before scooping up Temari, Kankuro, and Yakumo and darting toward the entrance to the building.

Kazumi began going through hand seals, she was about to activate a Genjutsu when the one with red eyes turned and stared at her. Her head suddenly burned in pain, and she collapsed to the ground on her knees screaming in pain.

"Another Dōjutsu, I've not seen this one before." The one in red commented, interest clear in his eyes as he stared at the white-haired woman. The next moment he leaped into the air, flipping as he dodged the quick attack of the Gobi who was attempting to impale him.

The redhead woman was forced to dodge as Gyūki attempted to flatten her with his tails. Yugito from the roof of the compound let off several hellfire fireballs as the two intruders.

"I think we are going to have to restrain the Bijuu before we can deal with these children," The red-haired woman commented, before unleashing another fireball toward Gyūki who retaliated with a giant ball of water.

"I agree," The red-eyed one responded, flipping through the air once more he glared at the rapidly approaching Gobi as it lowered his head to impale him. Both the Bijuu were refraining from using powerful attacks as they didn't want to damage the ones they'd come to consider family.

"Halt," The man in red ordered, and everyone watched in shock as Kokuō slid to a stop, his eyes blank as he stared at nothing. Kai took advantage of the distraction to grab the still immobile Kazumi and leap back to the compound with her.

The man in red had to dodge a powerful attack of wind aimed for his head, sliding under it his red eyes darted to the attacker. Spotting a girl with blonde hair, holding a massive fan, on the roof.

" _Fūton: Hanachiri Mai! (Scattering Flower Dance)_ " The red-headed woman unleashed a cyclone of flower petals toward the compound. The blonde girl swung her fan again, creating a massive burst of wind toward her attack. The redhead was surprised when the other blonde girl on the roof threw blue fire into her fellow blonde's attack. Empowering it with the flames of her Bijuu, the wind attack clashed with equal power into her jutsu.

"Kai! That man somehow restrained Kokuō!" Yugito shouted as Kai appeared on the roof, his hooked staff made of water on his back.

"He has some sort of Dōjutsu similar to the Sharingan, we need to distract them all long enough for the children to escape!" Kai yelled as the red-haired woman unleashed yet another attack, this one a massive wall of water. Her companion next to her channeled lightning into the attack before vanishing.

Kai went through hand seals rapidly before unleashing a massive amount of water in return, Gyūki who was now bigger than the 3 story building added too his attack with more water. Their combined offense overpowered their opponents, forcing her to disappear under the ground.

Kai's eyes widened, and he twirled around, already swinging his hooked staff toward where he knew the man in red was. The man easily ducked under his attack, twisting in the air before landing a kick in Kai's chest, sending him flying. Kai was caught in mid-air by one of Gyūki's tails and deposited on the Bijuu's head.

"You should give up, you have no chance against us." The man in red stated calmly, efficiently blocking Yugito's claws before pulling her arm behind her painfully.

Yugito snarled before her arm lit up in blue flames, forcing the man to let go of her. Kankuro's favorite puppet attempted to take the man by surprise, slashing a blade toward the man's throat. The shinobi twirled in mid-air, his red eyes darting everywhere. His foot connected with the side of the puppets head, sending it flying.

Within the compound, the lady with red hair rose out of the ground.

" _Katon: Fenikkusu fumetsu no hi (Phoenix Immortal Fire)!_ " Kazumi shouted, unleashing a dozen fireballs toward the woman. Rei, Hanabi, Isaribi, and Yakumo crowded behind her. The red-haired woman jumped into the air, somehow managing to twist her body between every fireball before gracefully falling to the ground.

"Who are you!" Kazumi yelled, going through more hand seals for a Genjutsu. She managed to activate it and quickly began moving the girls down the hallways toward the bunker Naruto had created in the side of the cliff.

"My name is Fūka, I am Hachi." Kazumi heard over her shoulder before they disappeared down the hallway. She hoped that Fūka wouldn't notice the Genjutsu for a couple of minutes.

On the roof things were not going well for the family, the man was tossing them around like bowling pins. It was impossible to take the man by surprise, he seemed to have eyes in the back of his head. Kai suspected he had some sort of Byakugan and Sharingan combination.

"Erg! Go away!" Temari yelled, swinging her fan once more. A massive gust of wind flew toward the man, the attack actually connected as he was busy dealing with Yugito's fire mice. He was sent flying through the air, but he quickly landed back on the roof.

"Feisty aren't you?" He commented dryly, next moment having to dodge one of Gyūki's tails. Immediately after he summoned a katana to block Kai's staff swing. Yugito flipped over Kai before attempting to drop kick the man. He narrowed his red glowing eyes before easily blocking Yugito's kick with one hand, grabbing her ankle he twisted and slammed the cat-like girl into Kai.

"Hurry children, inside," Kazumi said, her voice worried as she could hear the sounds of a massive fight going on. The next moment the hair on her neck rose as she felt a delicate touch on her neck.

"Aww, don't you want to play with me?" She turned and found the face of Fūka who had a weird expression on her face, which looked like an upset pout. Kazumi stiffened as Fūka _licked_ the side of her face, she saw out the corner of her eye the girls staring at them wide-eyed. She tried to convey with her eyes, 'Run!'

"Ooo, tasty, a strong affinity to fire, and water. But not just that, a kekkei genkai." Fūka's eyes widened in excitement, she grabbed Kazumi's face before turning it toward her.

" _S hikei Seppun_" Fūka whispered seductively. Kazumi immediately began to struggle as the woman _kissed_ her, she could feel her life force and chakra draining out of her.

"No!" The next instant a sand golem slammed into Fūka's side, sending her flying into a nearby wall. She groaned as she got to her feet, immediately noticing the massive golem wavering in and out like static. She flared her chakra, and the golem disappeared. She saw a blue haired girl with clear eyes glaring at her. Behind her was a girl with weird fish like parts protectively holding a brown haired girl who had the Byakugan.

"Leave my Obaa-san alone!" The girl yelled, the other brown haired girl next to her pulling out a sketchbook from her pouch. Kazumi was panting heavily on the ground, trying to get her strength back.

"You think you children can defeat me?" Fūka asked in annoyance, getting to her feet. The next moment the girls looked on in fear as her red hair extended, shooting through the air toward the girls. Hanabi screamed in terror as the hair began to wrap around her and Isaribi. Kazumi tried to get to her feet, only to fall back down.

She was about to pull the girls toward her and kill the annoyances when her hair was sliced with a tanto. Appearing suddenly between her and the girls was a black-haired shinobi. He wore a large black cloak, and his hair obscured his face.

"Who the hell are you!" Fūka yelled in annoyance, tired of all these distractions. She really wanted that delicious kekkei genkai for her collection. The girls looked on in fear of this unknown newcomer, while Kazumi stared at him while attempting to stand.

"You will leave them alone," His head raised and Fūka was able to see two, three tomoe Sharingan staring at her.

"Uchiha… Itachi," she took a step back in fear of the S-ranked nin in front of her. The man who'd killed his entire clan, and was ANBU at the age of 12.

"Why are you h-helping us?" Kazumi demanded, her two grandchildren rushing over and trying to help her to her feet. Itachi didn't turn to them, staring directly into Fūka's eyes.

"Now is not the time to explain, but know that I am with you," Itachi replied before leaping toward Fūka who leaned back to dodge his kick. Kazumi didn't wait, grabbing the girls she rushed down the hallway with them toward the extremely sturdy bunker, made of the most durable materials Naruto could find, and reinforced with dozens of seals.

There was a tremendous explosion on the roof as Yugito's massive blue fireball connected with it, barely missing the man. Kai ducked as Kankuro's puppet jumped over him and fired hundreds of senbon at the intruder.

"Your puppet is annoying," Everyone's eyes widened as the man disappeared at a speed he hadn't used before. The next instant he appeared behind Kankuro, his katana right through the puppeteer's heart.

" **KANKURO!** " Temari shouted in horror, but at the same time, two other voices could be heard. Kai turned quickly toward the other voices. Seeing Naruto on his knees panting in the field, staring up with wide eyes at Kankuro. Next to him was Gaara, who was unleashing a massive amount of killing intent as sand swirled around him.

'No! Kankuro…' Naruto thought, his mind fighting to shut down. He was so tired from having used the _Yomotsu Hirasaka_ he could barely move. His anger burned like the black flames of Amaterasu, his eyes spinning violently. The next moment he felt a massive boost of power, his Killing intent rose to beyond Bijuu levels. Combining with the killing intent of everyone present, Gaara, Gyūki, Kai, Temari, and Yugito all glared with complete hatred at the man. Kankuro's head having fallen to his chest.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** " Gaara roared, the next moment a massive amount of chakra flared around him, and he rapidly began transforming into Shukaku, rising hundreds of feet into the air.

"Kankuro… noo, no no no…" Temari fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face as she stared at Kankuro's body, which had dropped to the ground. The man showed no visible reaction to all the Killing Intent.

The next instant he disappeared, barely dodging the massive fist of sand that slammed into the roof. He had to dodge constantly the onslaught of attacks from everyone. He leaped over the Hachibi's tail, swinging his sword he was about to decapitate Kai who wasn't fast enough to dodge.

" _SHINRA TENSEI!_ " The next millisecond the man cloaked in red was sent violently flying through the air, thrown off the roof and slamming into the side of the cliff. Everyone turned in shock as they saw Naruto, standing somewhat unsteadily on the roof behind them. His arm outstretched toward the man. Kai's eyes widened in shock as he took in Naruto's eyes, purple with several rings around his pupil. He could feel such immeasurable power from those eyes, _the eyes of a god…_

The next moment time resumed, and the thudding stomps of Shukaku could be heard before the massive sand tanuki ran past the compound, his fist reared back before slamming into the side of the cliff. The red-eyed man managed to drop to the ground seconds before the fist connected, rocking all the nearby terrain.

" **DIE!** " Gaara screamed insanely, his voice full of rage. He immediately turned and unleashed dozens of massive wind blasts towards the tiny human. Gyūki jumped into action, attempting to slam multiple tails into the quick human.

"B-bring… m-me Kankuro…" Naruto coughed out, blood streaming from his eyes and mouth. His body was overloaded, and he knew he only had moments before he passed out. Yugito was the first to react, grabbing Kankuro and unceremoniously dragging him over to Naruto who had fallen to his hands and knees in pain.

Kai and Temari hurried to Naruto's sides, helping him sit up. Around them were the near constant drum of explosions and battles. Naruto knew people were fighting below him, and now all 3 Bijuu were attacking the man in red, who wore a scarf with the Kanji for Nine.

"He will live, b-but his li-life will be d-different," Naruto said, looking at Temari shakily.

"I don't care, please… just save him," Temari returned immediately, tears streaming down her face as she stared into Naruto's now purple eyes. Naruto nodded, determined to do this before he passed out.

Naruto raised his hand toward Kankuro, everyone watched with anticipation. The next moment there was a massive burst of smoke before a ball of writhing black threads appeared on Kankuro's chest. Everyone's eyes widened as the threads suddenly stopped moving before separating into individual strands. The next instant they all wiggled into Kankuro's chest through the open wound.

They all watched in amazement as Kankuro's body buckled, his chest rising up in the air before he fell to the ground. Temari cried in relief as color began to return to her brothers face, his chest rising and falling. The wound in his chest closing as threads burst out of his skin and stitched it together.

"T-the Jiongu will take care…" Naruto didn't finish as he fell over, his eyes closing. Kai and Temari caught him before he hit the tiled roof.

"He's out, and from the last time he used the portals he will be out for several days at the least," Kai said, his stern voice quickly catching Yugito's and Temari's attention.

"Temari, take Kankuro too his room then go join Gaara. Yugito grab what I assume is the 7-tails on the grass over there and take her inside. I will take Naruto inside before finding Kazumi and the girls." Kai ordered, getting acknowledgments from the two blondes. They all disappeared to complete their tasks.

Bijuu battle

Kyū was in a bind, he couldn't hope to subdue three Bijuu at the same time, he'd managed to freeze the Hachibi with his Genjutsu for only a couple of moments before his concentration was broken by the other two Bijuu. While the Ichibi was enraged, it wasn't leaving all that many opening for him to take advantage of.

He rolled and leaped through the air, barely dodging the white blur of the Gobi, then having to jump over another wind bullet from the Ichibi. His eyes widened in shock as he felt a massive power increase from the Ichibi. Turning he saw it collecting chakra to fire a _Bijūdama_.

In his moment of distraction, he took a direct slam from the Gobi, sending him flying before being batted to the ground by the now full-size Hachibi. The Ichibi was about to fire it's Bijuudama when a tentacle wrapped around its mouth, directing it up into the air.

The next instant there was a massive beam of energy fired into the sky. Ichibi snarled at the Hachibi, about to attack it before suddenly stopping. Kyū wasn't paying attention, instead trying to subdue the pesky Gobi while the two Bijuu were distracted. He managed to catch the Bijuu in a Genjutsu, freezing it.

His red eyes widened as he felt something around his ankle, he attempted to jump away but found himself unable. The next instant he was raised into the air upside down by a significant amount of sand. He was tossed and before he could react one of the Hachibi's tails slammed into him, sending him flying over the house.

'I was not expecting to have to fight three full Bijuu at the same time…' Kyū thought painfully, the next instant something collided with him in mid-air. The force slammed him down into the ground, creating a large amount of dust. His sharp eyes darted to the form on top of him. 'They got Hachi? How!?' He thought in shock, clearly able to see the beaten and bruised face of his second in command.

"Leave now," His head shot up, and through the fading dust, he was able to see two red Sharingan eyes glaring at him. The next moment the dust cleared, and he was able to clearly see the face of Uchiha Itachi staring at him impassively.

Behind the Uchiha were the three Bijuu, all at full size. The Ichibi was in the middle and towering over the compound, the Hachibi on the right and Gobi on the left.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?!" Kyū yelled, getting to his feet and grabbing the unconscious form of his comrade.

Itachi didn't grace the man with an answer, instead going through hand seals near instantly and unleashing a massive fireball at him.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_ " From behind the Uchiha, all three Bijuu unleashed elemental attacks. The Hachibi fired a massive ball of water, the Ichibi shooting an enormous burst of wind. The Gobi let loose a gigantic stream of steam toward him.

Kyū grimaced, knowing that he couldn't possibly defend against this. The next moment he and Hachi disappeared in wisps of red particles. All the attacks struck, obliterating the training field and most of the forest with ease. The explosion was massive, creating a new channel from their location to the ocean, and just barely missing the village.

Itachi turned toward the three Bijuu who were all staring at him, he raised his hands in a sign of peace. All the once beautiful terrain nearby was utterly stomped, crushed, burning, and ruined beyond repair.

"I mean you all no harm."

 **END CHAPTER - 9,424 words**

 **I've got nothing to really say about this chapter. Again.**

 _ **Yay**_ **. Idk, I'm tired man, worked hard to get this chapter out to ya'll today.**

 **Freaking leave a review or I'm gonna be pissed.**

Answers to reviews:

Doomqwer: All fine man. Since the Kyūbi is being forced, then yes your conclusion is correct.

Eien no henko: let's be honest, if I gave you all the answers, you would stop reading. That would be _bad…_

MyNameIsTheYeeet Part 1: My friend, even the free version would have made that sentence infinitely easier to read though. 15 dollars might be worth looking into for you.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: All true statements, glad you are enjoying the story.

elemental wolf sage: I gave him the biggest strength, instant kill simply by 'reaching at someone.' But you aren't complaining about him being strong. If you want some just 'Naruto is OP as hell' and nothing goes wrong stories. Search 'Godlike Naruto' and have fun.

MyNameIsTheYeeet Part 2: Yeah, that's how it works basically. If you are going to spam reviews, please make sure to install Grammarly. So you know, I can actually read them?

Roadrunnerto: I do my best to write at a high quality, fix it with Grammarly. As to writing so fast, I make sure to stay 6 chapters ahead of what I post, it helps me keep a clear head and the story to flow without outside influence. Thank you for all the information about japanese numbers, I'm still gonna call Shichi… Shichi. But I will start calling Chōmei Nanabi.

Criamond: That was my goal, to make the characters real. Glad you are enjoying the story.

Another Guest: Dude, long review… I'm too tired to answer all of it… So yeah… Like thanks for writing it and stuff… Sorry, I have a headache… but will keep it all in mind.

Naruto: Ehm… your welcome, but Orochimaru didn't really take that much power from Naruto? And that soul fragment is forever stuck within the Amber Sealing Pot.

The rest of you that gave one sentance reviews that were compliments, thank you. But I'm way too lazy and tired at the moment, and directly after uploading this chapter I have to go drive all the way home… Yeah, I'm so gonna crash.

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13: Destruction Part 2

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Tried a new idea for this chapter.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'I loved writing this chapter!'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Destruction and Survival part 2**

Continuation

"I mean you all no harm," Itachi spoke calmly, and he was relived as the Bijū seemed to all calm down. All three of them began to shrink rapidly, the Hachibi shortening to about 12 feet tall, the Gobi doing the same.

The Ichibi dissolved entirely, the sand falling away to reveal an emotionless blank-faced redhead. A large gourd of sand attached to his back that was swiftly absorbing all the nearby sand into it.

"I do not know who you are, or why you are here. But if you are here to help, then please come with me." The redhead said emotionlessly, but Itachi clearly got his meaning. The boy was only trusting them because he'd helped them, any sign of being a threat and they would attack him.

"I am Itachi Uchiha," Itachi replied in his usual monotone, getting a nod from the Ichibi jinchuriki.

"I am Gaara," With that Gaara turned before quickly heading toward the massive compound that had several crushed holes in the roof and walls. Itachi watched as the Hachibi began spraying water at all the large fires nearby and on the building, the Gobi beginning to clear the ground of all the debris and trees with his horns.

They entered the large home, Itachi following behind the boy. He watched as a brown-haired youth dropped down in front of Gaara.

"Gaara-san, Kankuro is alive." Itachi couldn't visibly observe any reaction, but he got the impression the boy was relieved. Gaara nodded, and the brown-haired boy turned to him.

"Who is that," Kai asked curiously, keeping calm and making sure not to threaten the newcomer.

"Uchiha Itachi, he helped us defeat the man in red," Gaara replied in a monotone. Kai nodded, his attention coming back to Gaara.

"Master Naruto is out, and I don't expect him to regain consciousness for some time. Yugito is wounded but healing, all the girls are okay though Kazumi is in dire need of rest. Temari is with Kankuro in his room, I expect him to make a full recovery," Kai reported. It was an accepted fact that Gaara was Naruto's second in command should Naruto not be present.

"Understood, I will go see my brother. Then we need to have a meeting with Kazumi-sensei, this location is unsafe, and even with Naruto-sama unconscious we need to move." Gaara ordered, Itachi was amazed by the professionalism of these children. The brown-haired boy nodded before jumping up to the 1st-floor balcony and disappearing down a hallway.

"Uchiha, stay here until I return," Gaara ordered, Itachi nodded before moving to a non-burnt couch. He'd fought Fūka in this room and had accidentally set several things on fire. He guessed that someone had already extinguished the flames.

He watched as Gaara disappeared into a 2nd-floor hallway after leaping up too it. He waited patiently for some time, knowing that everyone was recovering from the attack. He could sense the massive power of the two Bijū moving around outside the large compound. 'This place is impressive, I wonder if they built it or found here and fixed it up,' Itachi mused.

Over a couple of minutes, Itachi watched as several kids ran through the vast hallways of the building. He observed a moment later the older lady he'd protected walked down the stairs, along with a brown haired girl and a younger blue-haired girl both supporting her.

Walking behind them was Gaara and a blonde girl with different colored eyes. Itachi waited as they helped the older woman down the stairs to a couch that was in decent condition across from him. Itachi knew they all didn't trust him, it was apparent as Gaara and the blonde girl stood emotionlessly on each side of the couch.

He knew if he made any move both of them would attack immediately, and Itachi no desire to find out if he could defeat them. He had a suspicion that there were at least 5 Bijū here, and if all transformed he would be toast near instantly.

"Hello Itachi-san, I've heard much about you." Itachi's attention was drawn back to the lady, who after coughing had gained some composure. Sitting on her left and right were two children. Itachi only nodded in greeting, waiting for her to continue.

"I thank you for protecting my family and me earlier, I am Kazumi, and these are my two granddaughters," Kazumi said as she gestured to the two girls next to her. She then turned toward the blonde girl behind her.

"This is Yugito, and you've already met Gaara."

Kazumi sighed deeply, her blank eyes taking in the destruction of their home, many things were burned, and there were many holes. A moment later a pink smoke filtered through one of the holes before solidifying next to her. Itachi was surprised when a freckled girl in a pink kimono appeared.

"Gyūki-san has put out all the fires, Kokuō-san has cleared most of the field. He also say's that there are villagers on there way here." The girl reported, her voice was serious.

"Thank you Yukimi-chan, please go inform Kai." Yukimi nodded before bursting into smoke and disappearing down yet another hallway. Kazumi turned back to Itachi, who was staring at her calmly with his Sharingan.

"I am sorry for the distrust, but you are an S-rank missing-nin. Thankful as we are for your help, we are severely weakened…" Kazumi trailed off, getting an understanding nod from the Uchiha.

"I've been tracking you all for some time, I wish to speak to your leader." Kazumi was about to reply before Yugito cut her off with a snarl.

"And why would you want to do that?" Her slit eyes narrowing as her claws elongated. Gaara didn't react, but the cork on his gourd moved slightly.

"I was assigned a mission by my home village to track the Shiroi Oni, if possible bring him to Konoha. But after seeing this place that he has created for you all, I wish to talk to him before making up my mind." Itachi replied in a monotone. Yugito wasn't satisfied, but she backed down.

"If you are going to stay here until Master Naruto wakes, you must accept chakra restriction seals," Kazumi said warily, Itachi didn't react as he figured out why they were all so tense. At that moment he could feel the Bijū outside stop moving. Gaara and Yugito tensed, the two girls on the couch tensing as well.

"That is fine, and please drop the Genjutsu," Itachi intoned, the next moment everyone on the couch phased out. Instead, he found himself encased in sand, Yugito prepared to burn him to a crisp with a blue fireball. At his neck was a blade of water, Kai standing right behind him.

"Very well, I suspected you'd notice. You're famous for your talent in Genjutsu after all." Kazumi commented, walking into Itachi's vision before placing her palm on his forehead. A moment later there was a slight burning sensation, and he felt his chakra being moved out of his reach.

"You can let him go now," Kazumi said as she backed up, the sand dropped, and Yugito dispelled her fire. Kai removed his water blade before dissipating it.

"Rei, I need you to go deal with the approaching villagers, take Kokuō. Yakumo, go with Yukimi and start a meal, everyone is going to be very hungry shortly. Kai, you are in charge of packing everything, we cannot stay here long." Kazumi ordered, standing straighter and her voice stern. Those addressed nodded before running off to complete their tasks.

"Gaara do you know how long Master Naruto will be out?" Kazumi asked, Yugito also curious and concerned for their leader. Gaara shook his head, "Shukaku believes it might be several weeks before he wakes up."

"Did you find the 7-tails host?" Kazumi inquired, her blank eyes still carefully on the impassive Itachi.

"Hai, she's in one of the spare bedrooms. She's unconscious, and I don't know when she will wake up." Gaara's replied his voice monotone as always.

"I will check on her in a bit. Yugito go help Kai with the packing, we need to be out of here in a couple of days at max." Kazumi ordered, the blonde girl quickly disappearing.

Kazumi sighed before dropping onto a couch, "Itachi, I do not have the right to make decisions for Master Naruto. But I believe Gaara will agree with me when I ask that you help us, we cannot stay here. The battle will most definitely have alerted anyone within hundreds of miles."

"I will do the best that I can," Itachi replied emotionlessly, Kazumi narrowed her eyes at him, 'What is your goal Itachi, what is it you want?'

2 hours later

Almost everyone was seated together around the dining table of the compound. Gaara had temporarily taken Naruto's place at the head of the large table, also seated was Kazumi, Hanabi, Rei, Yakumo, Yugito, Yukimi, Isaribi, Kai, and Itachi.

"Thank you for the meal Yukimi-chan, Yakumo-chan," Kai said politely before beginning to eat his food. Both girls nodded with smiles on their faces, everyone was stressed from the recent attack, but they'd managed to all come together to eat.

"Yeah, it's terrific!" Isaribi chirped from her spot at the large table, shoveling food like she was starved. Yukimi giggled at her before continuing to eat her own food.

Gaara watched impassively from the head of the table. Everyone was handling the attack well, they were all also extremely happy that Kankuro had been somehow revived by Naruto. He didn't know what his nii-san had done, but he owed him even more now. Naruto was still unconscious on his bed upstairs, the 7-tails jinchuriki had been looked at by Kazumi, and she'd guessed the girl would be out for a couple days. Kankuro was also still unconscious, but his battered body had begun healing, Temari was watching over him.

Gaara made eye contact with the coal-eyed Uchiha, without his ability to use chakra Itachi's eyes had faded back into his actual black colored eyes. Both of them stared at each other for several moments before their attention was pulled away by Hanabi.

"Ne ne, Gaara-sensei… Is dad going to be okay?" The pale-eyed girl asked, her voice full of worry. Itachi's eyes widened slightly in shock, who was the girl calling dad?

"He's going to be fine Hanabi-chan, you know he saved Kai's life," Yugito reassured, but also making sure to get a tease in at Kai who only gave her an annoyed look.

"You sure? He didn't look so good…" Hanabi whispered to herself, only a few people able to hear her.

"Cheer up Hanabi-chan, your fathers the best. Nothing is going to keep Master Naruto down!" Rei said, giving it her best attempt to raise the now dark atmosphere around the table. It seemed to work as Hanabi wiped away her tears.

"O-okay…" She said before returning to her food, Gaara stared at the girl for a few moments before shaking his head. Turning to Kai, "How long before we can move?"

"A day, but where are we going to go?" Kai inquired, but quickly realized that Gaara didn't know. 'Gaara is doing his best to protect us all, but he doesn't know how to do Master Naruto's job.' Kai mused.

"I don't know…" Gaara trailed off, returning to his food.

"I-I have an idea," Surprisingly it was Isaribi that spoke up, raising a hand into the air and drawing the entire tables attention to her.

"What is your idea dear?" Kazumi said kindly, seeing the girl becoming shy as everyone looked at her. Usually, that didn't bother the girl, but there was a stranger at the table she didn't know.

"W-we could go to Orochimaru's old base, I know that's terrible but it's not far and could hold all of us and it's hidden." Isaribi rushed to explain, seeing the look of horror on Yukimi's face.

"That's not a bad idea, I've been over there several times, and it would work." Kai mused out loud, getting a look of outrage from Yukimi.

"How can you even say that! That place is vile!" Yukimi yelled, standing to her feet.

"Yukimi, enough," Gaara's monotone order effectually knocked the girl out of her anger.

"Yukimi-chan, we all understand your dislike of that place. But we have to move everyone away from here, and it's the closest, _safest_ place for miles. We don't have way's like Naruto-sama to move entire groups across the ocean." Yugito said, calming her friend down. Yukimi took deep breaths before nodding.

"It's decided then, we move tomorrow to Demon Island," Kazumi said. Getting a round of nods from everyone besides Itachi, and Hanabi who was talking in whispers to Rei about something, ignoring everyone else.

Next day

Isaribi woke with a yawn, stretching she rubbed her scale covered arm sleepily. She noticed a moment later the hole in her ceiling, the memories of how it had gotten there flowing into her conscious mind.

The purple haired girl collapsed back on the lush bed, enjoying the plush mattress. She didn't want to get up yet, all her things were already packed in scrolls anyway.

'So much has happened… but I am glad to be apart of this family.' Isaribi thought happily, even with the destruction of their home she was happy. She was still with her family, and everyone had lived, yes she was sad that Naruto-sama and Kankuro were hurt. But everyone was doing their best to keep a clear head, she had to thank Kaguya-sensei for all the training.

"Isaribi-chan, I know you're up, let's go!" She heard Hanabi's voice from the other side of her door, sighing dramatically she 'flopped' out of the bed, the blanket falling away and fully showing her fish-like features.

"Come on Isaribi-chan! We're leaving soon!" Hanabi yelled, then the sound of the excitable little girl running down the hall was clear. Isaribi shook her head before grabbing the cloak Naruto-sama had made for her, throwing it across her shoulders and bringing the hood up. She walked over to the pile of scrolls before putting them in a satchel and moving briskly out the door.

She didn't have all that many things of importance to her, as she really had nothing before joining the family. But over the months she had started a collection of seashells, and that had been the first thing she'd packed.

She slipped out the doorway of her ocean-themed room, closing it behind her before moving quickly down the red-carpeted hallways. Not all the compound had been damaged, in fact, most of it was okay.

Isaribi reached the main room of the compound, her room was on the third floor, so she could see most of her family gathered together on the first floor below. Kazumi, Gaara, Kai, and Itachi had stayed up late planning a way to move them all to Demon Island. Isaribi wasn't all that happy with going back there. But she knew it was safe, and after Naruto went through the place, killing the man who'd tortured her and painlessly killing the still living tortured experiments, there was nobody there.

Isaribi waved at Hanabi who was looking up at her with an activated Byakugan, the veins around her eyes bulged. Naruto and his mother had been giving Hanabi training in her Dōjutsu over the last few months... Kankuro had fun teasing the girl about spying on people with it.

She jumped off the 3rd-floor railing before dropping gracefully to the ground below, landing on her feet with ease. The next moment Yukimi-chan materialized next to her out of pink smoke.

"Boo!" Yukimi yelled, though Isaribi didn't react, only raising an eyebrow. She was used to Yukimi's prank scares, as she would often appear out of nowhere and see who she could scare.

"Aww, you're no fun Isaribi-chan," Yukimi complained, Rei and Hanabi laughing at her pouting face. Yakumo stood near her grandmother, silently watching everyone. Isaribi frowned as she looked at the brown haired girl, she understood Yakumo's shyness, and she was doing her best to break her out of it. Having been the shy one, scared of her family herself when she'd first become a part of it.

"Yakumo-chan, you okay?" Isaribi said, walking up beside the Kurama heiress who smiled, "Yes, thank you Isaribi-chan. This is all just so scary." She said, her eyes moving across the room to Gaara who'd just come out of a hallway, his sand carrying 3 people behind him carefully.

"Do you know who the new girl is?" Isaribi inquired, getting a nod from Yakumo, "Obaa-san says she's the 7-tails jinchuriki, no one knows what her name is, and she's been unconscious since Naruto-sama brought her here."

Isaribi nodded, looking in concern at the sleeping forms of Naruto and Kankuro. Even while asleep Naruto radiated power, his aura warning all nearby that he was not to be trifled with. Kankuro had been kind to her since she'd arrived, spending time with her and talking to her about all sorts of things, and when she'd been told he'd died, she'd cried. Yugito at the time had rushed to assure her that Naruto had somehow revived him. Isaribi gazed around the room, her dark eyes alighting on the other new person in the room.

Itachi Uchiha, the man who'd protected them against the weird redheaded woman. She didn't entirely trust the black-haired, cloaked shinobi. But she was thankful for his help, and if he meant them harm, he could have just watched.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kai called from the broad doorway of the compound, getting a large chorus of 'Hai!' in return. Isaribi walked out with her family, at the front was Kai and Yugito. Toward the back was Gaara carrying three people with his sand and Itachi. After a lot of conversation last night Gaara had decided along with Kai to trust the raven-haired Uchiha. Kazumi had removed the seal and Itachi had regained his chakra.

As the procession left the building, Kokuō appeared in a blur of white next to them on the right. Isaribi along with Hanabi, Rei, and Yukimi all waved to the horse like Bijū who nodded in return, vanishing in a burst of speed the next moment. She heard a slam on the left and twisted her head around, smiling widely at the giant form of Gyūki.

She waved and saw Gyūki wink at her, the next moment one of his tentacles moved through the air, she jumped up on it before running up her friends back. She and Gyūki had gotten along very well when they first met, having had a real conversation when she'd gone swimming like she usually did in the lake.

Gyūki had been intrigued by her fish-like form she'd turned into in the water, and they'd found they had many similar interests. After that they'd hung out quite a lot, Isaribi truly enjoyed her time with the large ram like Bijū.

" **Hello Isaribi, have you heard the plan?"** Gyūki spoke in her mind, having made eye contact with the Bijū a moment before. Below and in front of them was the large group of her family as they moved through the destroyed forest toward the ocean.

'Nu-uh, what's happening? I was sleepin," She replied, gazing out happily at the water. She'd come to embrace her difference from normal humans, her love of the water and ability to move through it with ease. She'd changed her mind about being 'fixed.' Instead, she decided that she wanted to stay as she was.

 **"Everyone is riding on my back too Demon Island, though you will probably swim there knowing you,"** Gyūki said in amusement, Isaribi nodded before spreading out on the large Bijū's head.

"Why does Isaribi-chan get to ride Gyūki-kun?" Rei complained dramatically, not really upset. Isaribi watched as her friend's expressions shifted too one of amusement before a tentacle moved over the ground, wrapping around Rei before lifting her upside down by her foot.

"Hey! Let me go, I was just kidding!" Rei yelled, laughing as the tip of Gyūki's tail began tickling her. A second later Kokuō appeared next to the group, Isaribi laughed loudly as Gyūki tossed Rei onto Kokuō's back lightly.

"Whoa!" Rei cried, landing softly on the smooth fur of the horse Bijū. Kokuō snorted before his tails moved up and began to tickle Rei mercilessly, drawing massive giggles and laughs from the girl.

Kai, Yugito, Kazumi, Temari, and Yakumo all smiled at their families antics. Yukimi got a smirk on her face before she exploded into smoke, rising in the air before appearing next too Isaribi on top of Gyūki's head.

"Hey! This is my spot!" Isaribi cried, pushing the freckled girl off. Yukimi only giggled as she fell dozens of feet through the air. Itachi's eyes widened as the girl fell, no one nearby reacting. He was about to jump to catch the girl when he saw her burst into pink smoke which curved before hitting the ground.

A moment later the girl reappeared from the smoke next too the girl he'd been told was Yakumo, the heiress of the Kurama clan from Konoha. Itachi was watching all the families interactions expressionlessly, but inside he was amazed at the way this huge family interacted.

He'd spent several hours last night talking to Kai about this group that Naruto had formed, learning that it was more of a family than anything else. Among other things he'd learned how brilliant Kai was, never giving him anything that he could use against them, but still telling them about their family.

Itachi was surprised when the Hyūga girl slowed down until she was beside him and Gaara.

"Mr. Itachi, thank you for saving us!" Hanabi said politely, remembering her manners that Aunt Kaguya had taught her. Itachi stared at her blankly for several moments before responding.

"You are welcome," his voice monotone, he was still processing what to do. He didn't feel any more loyalty to Konoha, and as such he didn't feel the need to complete the mission he'd been given in secret. After murdering his clan, he'd felt empty. The despair settling in, strangling him in his sleep.

'Killing them all was wrong, I should have just killed those wanting to overthrow Konoha...' Itachi thought, it was a reflection that was haunting him. He regretted killing all of his clan, he regretted agreeing to do such a horrible deed. Only for his clan to be taken advantage of after death, he knew Danzo had taken dozens of Sharingan that night, but he'd been forced to flee the ahead of time ANBU.

Konoha had betrayed him, used him, then threw him away. Sending hunter-nin after him, something Sarutobi agreed not to do. 'Damn him, damn Konoha!' Itachi fought to keep his emotions under control, walking along with the group, but not really paying attention to anything around him.

He'd been lost, not knowing what to do with his life he merely followed his last order, to track down and spy on the Shiroi Oni. He'd found them after weeks of searching. He'd observed them being attacked and he'd seen how they all jumped to defend each other, they cared about each other. Something had snapped into place for him, he was able to see the world through Naruto's eyes at that moment.

'If one looks at everything the boy has done across the Elemental nations through the lens of defending and looking out for one's family. Everything he has done has been to help or save someone from oppression, hatred, and scorn.' Itachi thought, and his conversation with Kai had only reinforced this belief. When Kai had explained the recent attack by Naruto on Kumo, his immediate launching into action to save Yukimi. Itachi realized that he wanted to be apart of this family, he hoped to talk to Naruto about it when he woke up.

'If he refuses, I don't know what I will do…' Itachi thought, most likely he would go back to Konoha and turn himself in. He saw no purpose in anything else, he was slowly dying, and he knew it.

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Kai yelling from the front of the group, all of them just having reached the beach.

"Incoming! Everyone get on Gyūki-san!" Kai ordered, the large Bijū sliding into the ocean and getting level for everyone to climb on. Isaribi made a beautiful dive off the large Bijū's head into the water below, transforming in mid-air into a fish like humanoid form.

"Who's coming?" Gaara asked as he carefully moved the three sleeping bodies up onto the large Bijū's back, Yugito, Temari, and Kazumi carefully taking each one.

"5 signatures, never felt them before. Rapidly approaching from the east," Kai responded, leaping up onto the Bijū before helping carefully move Naruto. Gaara growled, his sand returning to him before he turned east, narrowing his eyes at 5 small black forms racing toward them.

"Go, I will deal with them." Gaara turned slightly, looking into Itachi's Sharingan. He narrowed his eyes before relaxing, his sand flowing quickly into his gourd.

"Understood, Kokuō-san will come back for you afterward." With that, the tanuki container leaped up onto the Hachibi's back. The massive creature moving quickly out into the water. Itachi watched them from the corner of his eye, everyone on the large Bijū's back.

He faintly heard Hanabi's anxious question as to why they were leaving 'Mr. Itachi-san,' behind. He found himself strangely touched by the girls worry, but he pushed it aside and dropped into his ANBU mindset. The next instant the substantial form of the Gobi disappeared, a faint line appearing on the water as the speed demon ran across the water.

Itachi stared impassively as the 5 black forms arrived around him, landing in a circle around him. His sharp darting eyes quickly took in that all of them were Hyūga.

"Itachi Uchiha, what are you doing with them?" One demanded as they all dropped into the Gentle Fist stance. Itachi said nothing, not deeming their question worth an answer.

"You will come peacefully Uchiha," One growled, the next moment shooting forward and attempting to Jūken Itachi's shoulder. He effortlessly weaved out of the way without actually moving his feet. His hand shot out and gripped the Hyūga's wrist.

The next moment he flipped in mid-air, dodging another strike from a different Hyūga. He pulled the first one up into the air with him, his wide Sharingan eyes making direct contact with the Hyūga's. The next moment the chunin's vision became filled with blackness, two glowing Sharingan staring at him.

He collapsed to the ground as Itachi twirled before kicking one of the shinobi in the side of the head. Itachi twisted and dodged until eventually, he caught the four remaining Hyūga in a Genjutsu. Shifting it from reality to an illusion for all of them at the same time he alighted gracefully on the ground behind the now immobile shinobi.

Drawing his tanto, he decapitated all four at the same time with one smooth swing. Walking to the last one as the four bodies fell to the ground with a thud behind him, he picked him up by the neck before staring intensely into the man's eyes. A couple of moments he dropped the man, slicing off his head in mid-air.

'They were here for Hanabi, and from this man's memories I can see why Naruto took her away from there…' Itachi thought, staring blankly as he went through the stolen memories. The branch family was treated like garbage, tortured regularly, and even the heiress was beaten by the Clan head, all in the name of the clan's reputation and strength. 'I wonder how long it will be before the Hyūga are eradicated…'

He hadn't originally planned on killing the last one, but after seeing their punishment for failure was a long, painful death. He felt it would be better to spare the man the pain. Itachi stood impassively as he stared at the ocean, his eyes fading to black as he became lost in his thoughts.

He stood there for several minutes before he was distracted by a large gust of wind. Near him appeared the smaller form of the Gobi, who was looking at him expectantly. He nodded before jumping up on the Bijū's back, and they both disappeared from the beach in a massive burst of speed.

With the group

Yakumo stared quietly as they all approached Demon Island on the back of Gyūki. Holding on to her grandmother's hand she watched as her friend Isaribi dived in and out of the water next to them, launching high out of the air and waving before diving under again.

She smiled, she was still shy around most of the family. But she was genuinely happy to be apart of it, and her Obaa-san did care about her. She remembered waking up in their home after Naruto-sama brought her. The very long conversation she'd had with her grandmother, she had cried when she'd learned that she did have family that cared about her. On top of that, neither her Obaa-san or anyone else judged her for accidentally killing her parents.

'There is no judgment here, everyone looks out for each other regardless of each other's past. All Naruto-sama asks is that everyone respects and cares for each other.' Yakumo thought, her emotions more at peace then they had been for a long time. She'd learned over time backstories of different family members, and in comparison to ones like Gaara's and Naruto-sama's. Yakumo didn't think hers was that bad, she still grew up in safety, and no one tried to kill her.

"We're here," Kai's voice came from the front where he was carefully holding onto and supporting Naruto-sama's unconscious body. She felt Gyūki shift under them as he moved up onto the beach, Isaribi coming out of the water gracefully and shaking.

Everyone began to disembark carefully, Gaara taking great care to not harm the three members who were out of it. Yakumo hopped down with her grandmother, followed after by Rei and Hanabi both being carried by Yugito as it was a long drop to the ground.

"Obaa-san, we are all going to be okay right?" Yakumo asked worriedly, she didn't like seeing Naruto-sama in such a state of vulnerability. She watched as Naruto was lowered on Gaara's sand, his sleeping face utterly blank as his white cloak spread out around him.

"Yes, Yakumo-chan, everyone is going to be okay. Our family is looking out for each other," Kazumi assured, then turning and calling back the two excitable girls who were running down the beach looking for interesting objects.

The group led by Isaribi and Kai began moving up a rocky path toward a hidden entrance to what used to be Orochimaru's base. Yugito stayed at the beach to talk to Gyūki and wait for Kokuō to return, who'd left a few minutes ago.

"Here it is!" Isaribi called from the front, Yakumo saw her disappear around a large boulder, slowly followed by the members of her family in front of her. Kai was standing to the left, directing people through and pointing out sharp places.

Before long Yakumo rounded the corner with Kazumi and saw a large metal double door, carved with intricate snake patterns. The right side was open, and everyone was entering, the lighting low within the base.

"Kazumi-san, if you would." Yakumo heard Kai behind her, in the darkness she heard her grandmother announce a fire jutsu, firing off dozens of fireballs at many nearby torches lining the walls. Kai, Gaara, Temari, Isaribi, and Yukimi all grabbed a torch before they began to move forward through the tunnel. Lighting up more as they went. Behind Gaara sand flowed out of his gourd, holding the three sleeping forms.

Before long they came to the sleeping quarters under Isaribi's guidance, while Kai had been here before he spent most of his time in the laboratory and library. This base was where they'd learned more about Orochimaru, the cursed seal, and one Mitarashi Anko.

"Here's the room arrangement, there are four beds in each room. The master bedroom will be for Master Naruto. In the first is Yugito, Hanabi, Yukimi, and Isaribi. Second is Kazumi, Yakumo, and Rei. The third is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The fourth will be Me, the 7-tails jinchuriki, and Itachi." Kai ordered, getting several affirmatives. Gaara started by moving his brother Kankuro into his room before putting the mint-haired girl in Kai's dorm. Both of them walked farther down the hall before carefully laying Naruto on the master bed.

"He awoke the Rinnegan…" Kai said quietly as both he and Gaara stared at the sleeping form of their leader.

"Hai, from all the stress he is in, it's surprising he didn't awaken it before now," Gaara commented, Kai nodded before they both turned and walked out, shutting the door quietly.

"Can I go in and see dad?" Kai turned to see Hanabi's pleading and sad look. He nodded before opening the door for her, and she rushed in, "Be quiet through Hanabi-chan, he needs to sleep peacefully."

Kai and Gaara began walking down the hall back toward the group, "We can't stay here for very long, among other factors we don't know when Orochimaru will return." Kai pointed out, getting a nod from Gaara.

"The Uchiha?"

Kai sighed, understanding his friend's question, "I believe he truly wants to help us, I think he is conflicted with his loyalty to Konoha. Which is why he want's to talk to Naruto-sama, he will help us until he talks to Naruto." Kai responded calmly, the next moment they reached the assembly which was mostly conversing in a meeting like room.

Kai clapped a couple of times to get everyone's attention, a moment later Itachi and Yugito walked through a doorway. Kai nodded in greeting before turning back to the group.

"All right everyone, this isn't our normal home. So I must ask that everyone try to stay in this area, while Master Naruto did clear out anyone else here, it's still unsafe in some places." Kai said, getting affirmatives from everyone and an annoyed nod from Rei, who he was pointedly looking at.

"Okay, Yakumo, Temari, and… Isaribi, you are going to help me make lunch." Kazumi ordered, getting mock playful groans from the girls before they began to help unload supplies from the scrolls.

"Yugito, your room is that one, and Itachi you are in here with me and the 7-tails jinchuriki," Kai said, getting a nod from both of them before Yugito went off to set down her scrolls.

Itachi watched as the family moved around, settling in and preparing a meal. Kai walking off down a dark hallway with a torch a moment later. Itachi was surprised but hid it easily as the girl in pink appeared out of smoke next too him suddenly, "Heyo! My name is Iburi Yukimi, I'm the heiress and last of my clan." She said in a friendly tone.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, missing-nin of Konoha and one of the last Uchiha," Itachi responded after a few moments of silence.

"Hey, you know you don't have to be so stiff. I know how you feel, it was awkward for me when I first got here. But don't worry about it, everyone is really cool and cares about each other." Yukimi declared happily, before dodging a water balloon thrown across the room by Rei.

Itachi watched as the girl burst into smoke before taking off after the blue-haired girl. He had to admit the girl's words took him off guard, its like she had already accepted him as apart of the family. Itachi didn't know what to think, what to feel… but he could feel himself already becoming attached to this family.

He didn't know how many of them knew his past or who he was, but he was starting to understand that _here_... no one cared. One's history is not something one brought with them here, you came into this family for a new future with people who would look out for you, and you them.

'I hope Naruto will allow me to stay…' Itachi thought, watching as Rei got scolded by her grandmother for trying to prank while everyone was settling in. He was amused to realize that the old woman had nothing against the girl pranking, just when.

3 days later

Amber eyes shot open in fear, the owner shooting up into a sitting position on the bed. Their eyes darting around and taking in the room around them, looking for any danger. The first thing they noticed was that the walls were grey and drab, and they were on a decent sized bed, 3 other ones also in the room.

The next thing they noticed was a girl in a pink kimono with smoke designs on it sitting in a chair, peacefully reading a book while humming. The mint haired girl tried to move as silently as possible off the bed, freezing when the short fair-skinned girl with wavy, long brown hair looked up at her. She noticed her freckles for the first time as the girl's black eyes looked at her kindly.

"Hello, my name is Iburi Yukimi, don't worry, you're among family," Yukimi said, setting her book down as she stood.

"Where am I? What do you mean family?" The mint haired girl asked as she tried to subtly get to her feet to run.

"Hey, running is unneeded, there is nothing to run from." Yukimi sighed as the girl apparently didn't believe her, the next moment she threw a pillow at her before rushing toward the door. Yukimi burst into pink smoke before flowing out the door alongside her.

The mint haired girl opened the door frantically and rushed outside, freezing immediately as several people turned to her, their eyes showing their interest.

"Seems Chōmei-chan's host is awake," A boy with brown hair commented, "Hello, my name is Kai... Calm down, and we will explain everything," Kai added, seeing that the girl was freaking out. The next moment the girl rushed past them down the hallway, trying to escape.

She didn't make it very far before being wrapped in sand and lifted through the air, "Let me go! Please just let me go…" The girl cried as she tried to escape.

"Calm down, no one is going to hurt you. Yugito is going to talk to you and explain everything," One with red hair said in a monotone, the Kanji for Love on his forehead and a large gourd of sand on his back. She watched as the sand deposited her back in the room before it released and flowed back out the door.

A moment later a girl with blonde hair and two different colored eyes, one green and one yellow walked through and shut the door.

"Okay, first I want you to know that no one here means you any harm. Our leader went to great lengths to rescue you from where ever you were, just like he did for me." Yugito started, getting the girl to calm down if only slightly.

"Who are you? Where is this?" The girl demanded, backing up against one of the beds.

"Sit down, and I'll explain, what's your name?"

"Fū…"

"My name is Yugito Nii, and I am the jinchuriki of the Nibi." Immediately the girl calmed down, hopping up on the bed and looking at her.

"Ahh so you know about your Bijū, I didn't know when I first met Naruto-sama," Yugito commented, getting a nod from Fū.

"Yes, Chōmei has helped me escape many times," Fū replied, calming down tremendously.

"Where you currently are is with your family, we had to move from our normal home to this place because we were attacked. Naruto-sama after rescuing you returned to our home and helped fight off our attackers."

"Can I meet Naruto? Why… why does that name feel familiar?" Fū asked, trailing off toward the end.

"Ahh, that's because your Bijū knows who that is." Yugito watched as Fū's eyes lit up in shock, "Yes, Naruto Ōtsutsuki is here," Yugito smiled at seeing Fū's excitement.

"You're serious? He's actually here?"

"Yes, but he's currently unconscious and has been for several days, he used a jutsu that was extremely taxing, as well as gaining his Rinnegan in the space of a couple of minutes," Yugito explained, getting a confused look from Fū, but it switched to understanding a few moments later.

"Now, allow me to explain who we all are…"

Outside the base

Kankuro stared out at the ocean, he'd woken up the day before. Then almost passed back out again from being unable to breathe, Temari was really strong. Gaara didn't express many emotions, but it was clear from the ones he did that he was very happy that he was okay.

'And I am okay, yes I feel different with whatever it is in my body now. But Naruto-sama saved my life,' Kankuro thought, having taken up the habit everyone had of calling Naruto with 'sama.' He didn't understand this thing inside of him that had stitched the hole in his chest together and brought him back from death.

'When Naruto wakes up he will probably be able to explain it…' Kankuro mused, smiling as Temari came up beside him and sat down.

"The 7-tails jinchuriki woke up a bit ago, freaked out and tried to run away," Temari said as she sat down, Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How'd that go for her?"

"Sand," Kankuro chuckled, of course, his brother would be the first to react, very few things surprised or shocked Gaara.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Temari asked as she leaned back, dangling her legs over the cliff they were sitting on. In the ocean far below one could see the Hachibi swimming beneath the surface, the Gobi was somewhere on the island.

"Well, I'm not sure, but apparently Naruto want's to build his village on the moon," Kankuro said, having heard parts of talks between Naruto and Kazumi as well as Kai.

"You're kidding, how the heck are we A. Going to even get there. B. Live on another planet?" Temari asked in disbelief, Kankuro shrugged.

"No idea, but are you seriously questioning whether or not Naruto can figure out a way?" Kankuro said amusedly, getting a dramatic sigh from Temari before she laid down.

"Fair enough, he never fails to surprise."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, turning back toward the ocean. He absentmindedly raised his hand, looking at his open palm. He wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow he called something out of him, several black threads broke through the skin of his palm before wiggling around. Temari watched in fascination as the threads receded back into her brother's hand.

"What did you say it was called again, Temari?" Kankuro asked as he stared at his palm.

"Jiongu, I don't know anything about it as Naruto-sama passed out right after that." Kankuro hummed to himself as he directed his attention to the clearing below, Rei and Isaribi playing a game of throwing water balls at each other.

Next day

Kazumi sighed as she checked on Naruto, his pulse was normal. But then again she wasn't entirely sure what was normal for someone who wasn't even slightly human. They had to have faith in Naruto and his parents to heal him.

'I was surprised when they told me Naruto had awoken his Rinnegan, but he's going to need more actual training. Perhaps Itachi-san would be willing to help with that.' Kazumi mused. Besides her, Kaguya-sama was the only other teacher the children had. Naruto did his best, but he also didn't have much knowledge to impart.

'That's a thought,' Kazumi decided, leaving the room she walked down the hall in search of the raven-haired Uchiha, along the way passing Yugito and Yakumo talking to Fū about something. She came to the room that the Uchiha was staying in, knocking.

"Come in." Kazumi heard Itachi's usual monotone from the other side of the door. She pushed open the door before walking through, finding Itachi resting on his bed reading a book. As she walked in, he set down the book and stood up respectfully.

"You can sit down Itachi, I just wanted to suggest an idea to you," Kazumi said, getting a nod from the missing-nin. They both sat down on different beds, "I wanted to ask if you would consider helping me teach, as well as teaching Naruto specifically."

Itachi's red eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Kazumi smiled, "Quite sure, I trust you, and I believe everyone else has come to as well. As you may know, Naruto is extremely powerful, but he lacks substantial training in traditional shinobi arts. I also don't want the kids to slack too much, and I believe you could be an excellent teacher." Kazumi said, getting a slightly less stiff nod from the Uchiha.

"It would be my pleasure,"

Kazumi nodded, "I am going to begin regular training tomorrow, I think today we ought to have an introductory lesson. Meet me outside in an hour?" He nodded, and she walked out of the room. Itachi watched her go, every day he was here his conclusion that this was a real family of people that cared about each other was reinforced.

Watching the 7-tails jinchuriki, Fū, get introduced to everyone and greeted was an eye-opening experience for him. Several of the group offered to hang out with Fū and show her around after having just met her, everyone was amiable and caring in their own ways.

'Naruto truly has created something good, even though there are arguments and disagreements, no one holds on to the negative emotions.' Itachi thought, staring up at his ceiling.

One hour later

Most everyone was gathered in a large clearing on the rocky Demon Island. Itachi was standing stoically in front of everyone participating in this first lesson. Yukimi, Isaribi, Yugito, Gaara, Kai, Temari, Hanabi, and Rei, while Kankuro, Fū, and Yakumo watched from a nearby rock.

Kazumi said that Kankuro wasn't ready to return to training yet, Fū wanted to watch, and Yakumo had a condition that made her body weaker. Until they were able to solve it, Kazumi had said she wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous.

"I've been asked by Kazumi-san to be your sensei. I do not know all your capabilities, so I will be sparing with each of you individually to judge your skill level, weaknesses, and strengths." Itachi spoke calmly, getting nods from several of his new students

"I'm going first," Yugito declared, stepping forward as everyone else backed up. Itachi stared at the blonde impassively as she crouched, her hands on the ground in a way reminiscent of a cat.

"Hajime!" Kai yelled from the sidelines, the next instant Yugito's eyes widened, and the slits narrowed before she tore across the ground toward Itachi. Twisting through the air and swinging to slice Itachi's face, Itachi easily leaned out of the way before raising his wrist into Yugito's forearm.

In an impressive display of flexibility, Yugito twisted around and brought her heel down, forcing Itachi to move once more. Those on the sidelines watched in amazement as the two opponents got into a rapid taijutsu match.

While they were only moving around high Chunin speeds, too most present it was too fast to follow. Itachi could honestly say that he was quite impressed with the girl's skills, flipping in mid-air he dodged a kick. At that moment Yugito switched off of Taijutsu, her hand bursting into black and blue hellfire as she swiped at Itachi.

Itachi pushed himself off the ground with his hands, dodging the strike, but Yugito kept twirling, her other hand bursting into similar blue flames.

"Yugito is really good," Fū commented in amazement as she watched her new friend leap and kick, flipping in mid-air as it was deflected.

"Hai, she's one of the ones who train the hardest. I think she really wants to be able to protect everyone," Yakumo responded, getting a nod from Kankuro next to her.

"Hai, Yugito was the first Jinchuriki that Naruto-sama found. Honestly, I think she has a crush on him," Kankuro mused out loud.

"Oi, what makes you say that?" Yakumo cried, interested and annoyed. She respected Yugito immensely, and she didn't want lousy gossip spread around.

"Nothing really, just my thoughts," Kankuro said, and the conversation ended as both Yugito and Itachi blew massive flames at each other.

"Enough, I am impressed with your current skills. I believe you should try to expand to other styles, perhaps kenjutsu." Itachi said stoically, though it had been an intense fight he had kept right above Yugito's level. He hadn't been hurt once, and his clothes weren't even damaged.

"Next."

"My turn!" Yukimi yelled, running forward before stopping in front of Itachi, "I'm not the strongest, but I can get stronger!" Itachi nodded, respecting the girls want to improve. Kai once more started the match, both opponents stared at each other.

Yukimi stared in excitement, while Itachi stared at the much shorter girl impassively. The next moment Yukimi burst into smoke before flying rapidly toward Itachi. Itachi was somewhat put off, realizing he didn't really know how to fight someone who could become immaterial.

The next moment Yukimi formed in front of him at head level, her foot aimed for his head. He easily saw it coming and moved just out of the way, too his surprise Yukimi burst into smoke once more before forming directly in front of him, her fist cocked back to punch him in the face.

'Interesting,' Itachi leaned back, the girl missing over him before bursting once more into smoke. Itachi leaped up into the air, his red eyes spotting the pink cloud following him up into the air. Yukimi formed again, this time attempting to kick him in the back.

She was surprised when her kick connected, but the next moment Itachi burst into a murder of crows that screeched at her before flying toward the ground. As she fell, she saw Itachi staring up at her stoically, having not moved from his original spot.

'Genjutsu!' She formed back into smoke before dive-bombing Itachi, flaring her chakra in an attempt to disrupt the Genjutsu. Itachi let the Genjutsu ebb away, realizing the girl didn't have enough chakra to ever break his illusions.

Yukimi formed a dozen feet above him before attempting to drop her heel into his head. He grabbed her foot with one hand and tried to throw her away. She didn't travel a yard before once more bursting into smoke, 'Her way of fighting is interesting, making it hard to land any sort of hit on her. She needs strength, strategy, and ninjutsu training.' Itachi mused, dodging once more as she tried to barrel into him.

"Good, your kekkei genkai grants you a unique way of fighting, I see that you need training in Taijutsu, strategy, and Ninjutsu," Itachi stated, ending the match. Yukimi nodded excitedly before bursting into smoke and reappearing with the rest of the group.

"I will go next," Kai said, holding out his hand beside him as he walked forward, his hooked water staff forming in his hand. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the unique looking weapon, specifically the fact that it was made out of water.

A couple of hours later

The drum of dozens of feet running could be heard across the sandy ground, heavy panting could also be heard over the noise. Around a rocky outcropping came Itachi, followed by all of his new students.

He had decided after sparring against them all that they needed Taijutsu the most, so after the practice, Kazumi had agreed with him to get in some exercise. Currently, he and everyone he'd sparred against were running around the island, this was their 3rd lap around thus far, and many of the students were exhausted, but their determination to get stronger burned in their eyes.

He'd decided too not be easy on the children, using an ANBU style of training method. Train until you literally pass out, then train some more. 'Rei and Yukimi are most likely to pass out first,' Itachi mused, right behind him was Yugito, Gaara, and Kai jogging with him.

He'd long since abandoned his cloak before they began running, and he was feeling a sense of peace in training all these kids to get stronger. He was coming to know them all better each day, and they trusted him, accepting him as apart of their family.

"Quick break," Itachi intoned, coming to a halt where they had started the exercise. Standing there with a lot of water was Kazumi, her granddaughter Yakumo, and Fū.

"Come get some water, everyone!" Kazumi shouted, drawing the panting children's attention to her. They all quickly rushed or walked over, Yakumo and Fū working swiftly to pour everyone a cup of ice cold water, and refill them seconds later.

Itachi walked up, Kazumi walking to him. "Hows it going?"

"Good, they all have extreme determination and potential."

"Thank you for being willing to do this, I know you are undecided about what to do. I can see it in your eyes but know I express for Naruto when I say, you will always be welcome here." Itachi kept a straight face, though Kazumi could see it relax slightly.

"I know you killed your entire clan, though I don't know why. Regardless, when you come here things like that don't follow you. If one is willing to put it behind them and start over, then everyone here is willing to accept you. Many here have things in their past they have left behind, things they hate, despise…" Kazumi said, watching as Rei grabbed a cup before dramatically pouring it all over her head.

"Thank you Kazumi-san," Itachi said, his voice containing slightly more inflection.

"You are welcome Itachi-san, and you don't have to be so serious with us. You are apart of the family now," Kazumi smiled before walking over to her granddaughter and getting her to calm down and _drink_ the water, instead of wearing it.

'Apart of a family…'

Later that night

Fū was lounging on one of the couches in the room, sitting on the ground nearby was Isaribi, Kai, Yukimi, and Yugito playing a card game. Fū laughed as Yugito threw down her cards once more, yelling about how Kai was most definitely cheating.

Fū smiled, she'd only been here for two days. But she already felt like a part of the family, Chōmei had been overjoyed at seeing so many of her siblings together happily. Fū had learned that Yugito contained the 2 tails, Kai contained the 3 tails, Gaara contained the 1 tail, the 5 tails, and 8 tails didn't have a host and roamed around the island.

She'd mostly spent her time with Yugito, Yukimi after apologizing to her, and Yakumo. Yakumo had been one of the people who offered to hang out with her when she was first introduced to the family. According to Yugito, Yakumo was usually quite shy so her wanting to be friends first was new.

On top of that, she'd been surprised when no one had asked about her past. She was here now, and that's all that mattered to them. Her new friends had told her a bit about their history, and all 3 of them had come from terrible lives before eventually being found by Naruto.

"Fū-chan, want to play?" Yukimi offered, Fū happily nodded before sliding off the couch into the offered spot at the low table. Kai twirled a card on his finger before beginning to distribute the cards with practiced ease.

"Check"

"Raise"

"Check"

"I'm definitely going to win this time!"

 **END CHAPTER - 9,419 words**

 **Heyo everyone! I know it's been a bit, had some extremely computer issues… But I'm back now!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that the cliffhanger of the last chapter was good. The new thing I tried in this chapter, was having an entire chapter without the main character essentially. Naruto is there, but he's asleep the entire time. You get to really see the story from other characters points of view.**

 **I hope the stuff about Itachi wasn't disappointing.**

 **On to reviews!**

 **Bosspatywafless: Glad you are enjoying the story mate! Thank you :D**

 **Rajiv456: Will do!**

 **Doomqwer: Glad you enjoy that, I wanted it to be a progression.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Yep, this was meant to throw off the uphill slope progression of the story. Make you go… "WHOA!? What just happened?!" I hope your question about Itachi were answered in this chapter.**

 **Ezeakel: Only two people have the Rinnegan, Chariko Uchiha the son of Madara Uchiha, who stole his father's eyes. Naruto just gained his now. I think there are some plot twists that you will enjoy my friend that are coming :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your extremely nice comment. I really appreciated it and it helped me when I was struggling with my computer umm…** _ **dying**_ **.**

 **Naruto: Hope you enjoyed this one too ^-^**

 **Shapeshifter340: Hia again!**

 **AllHailTheSith: I'm really confused by your comment, aren't people who are powerful and provide a challenge interesting? The who Byakugan Sharingan Hybrid is not a ability that I invented actually and is actually a Dōjutsu in the show. I mean you can go look it up, but it will kind of spoil some things. Naruto is going to be godlike, but he isn't now, and challenges make the story more interesting and relatable.**

 **Eternal King of Fire: Glad you are enjoying it, I don't think Kyūbi will be escaping. It's kind of a general theme that the Reaper Death Seal is unbreakable.**

 **PhenioxMaster: I uhh… Really can't understand your comment… sorry. About Hans, there is a backstory to him I just haven't written it in yet. But he's dead, just so you are aware.**

 **Roadrunnerto: That is an interesting idea, but the person watching the camp and hoof tracks was actually Itachi. I tried to hint to that by the transition title "Black haired pocky lover."**

 **StrikerTheFallen: I'm hoping to give the concept justice and the "screen time" it deserves for being such an interesting concept. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Eien no henko: Only a few people have stolen chakra from Naruto, and yes while Naruto's chakra is very potent I wouldn't really describe it as toxic. First was Orochimaru, and he was really a soul piece in a seal so I'm gonna just say it didn't really apply there. Next was Hiruko last chapter, and Kaguya kind of hinted at the fact that Hiruko could kill himself doing that. For the sake of future story parts and I think Rinnegan does this normally, I think it converts chakra into something not dangerous to the user. Except for senchakra, as that turned the Preta path into a stone toad in the show. Making another Jiongu… I suppose? But we don't even really know how the Jiongu came to exist, and I haven't really thought up a reason. SO technically yes, but probably not.**

 **TheFoxSummoner Clan-Head: O.O It was that interesting? Glad you enjoyed it that much man :D**

 **Hardpointz: I hope this chapter made Itachi even more your favorite :D I wanted to try a new idea with Itachi, where Itachi is actually used by the village and then abandoned. He's always got it all figured out and in control, the higher ups working with him and he's like a top secret spy etc. I thought it would be a cool play on him to make him like… losing himself.**

 **Another Guest: No need to apologize for writing long reviews, in fact, please. Keep writing them. I was just really tired and I apologize for any rude comments I made to anyone, uncalled for. It's coming through, not sure about Yugito being like… a fan girl… not really her honestly. Yugito is more the one who's going to get out there and kick butt with Naruto.**

 **Icefox: Glad you are enjoying it mate, I wanted an over powered fic that could still have a sense of suspense and tension. That you aren't sure that Naruto is just going to come through and get everything he wants. Glad to see that I've accomplished that ^-^**

 **Drew86419: That's a pretty accurate guess mate.**

 **Skk3: And here's said update, hope you enjoyed it :D**

 **GabPas: Yes, Naruto could ask his parents to deal with all the problems in his way for him. But honestly, they most likely won't unless they really need too, remember they want their son to get stronger on his own and through his own will and determination. Naruto has to become strong enough to fight people who would be able to conquer his world, which means he has to be stronger than anything on the planet. Including his own parents. As to gaining every kekkei genkai, shhhhhhhh** _ **Spoilers**_ **.**

 **Conrad299: That's a really high compliment and I highly appreciate it! There are definitely some times in the story where realism is thrown out the window, like in chapter 7… Naruto could not have carried Kai away from Hiruko. Kai was around 12 and Naruto is 7, it's not physically possible… But you aren't really supposed to think about that :P**

 **Welp, that's everything. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!**

 **I want to give special thanks to… a person who knows who they are for being able to fix my computer issue so quickly, and allowing me to continue writing :)**

 **Also everyone,** _ **please**_ **leave a review. Even if it's a short one it helps tremendously, though spamming doesn't count.**

 **Leave a review, plz.**

 **Buh bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Next Step

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'So… much… writing'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'The power in the author's house went out… again!'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Next Step**

Master Bedroom

The room was obscured in darkness, only furniture and a large bed barely visible in the low light. In the corner two different colored slit eyes glowed, staring across the room at the sleeping form of a white-haired boy.

Yugito sighed softly, it had been 2 weeks since Naruto passed out. The children were worried, specifically Hanabi who'd broken down in tears many times. She herself could admit being concerned and worried about their young leader.

Everyone had been taking shifts in looking after the comatose Kaminoki, praying silently for him to awake. Kokuō had reported several groups of Shinobi around the nearby islands in search of what caused the giant beam in the sky. They'd all been forced to hide inside when teams began to investigate Demon Island, and even fight each other on it. She'd been for going out and killing all the ones on their island, but Itachi-sensei had shot it down. It would only draw more attention to them when they needed to stay hidden.

"Wake up Naruto-kun… we need you…. I-I need you… we need your guidance, your leadership…." Yugito whispered, slowly rising to her feet and gliding with feline grace out the doorway. The truth was that they did, they needed Naruto to direct them, guide them. They couldn't stay much longer, Itachi, Kai, and Kazumi were worried about Orochimaru coming back to his base with all the activity in the area.

The door latched shut behind her as she walked down the dark hallways. It was late at night, and she'd been watching over him for several hours. She reached her room before sliding through the doorway and to her bed.

Her colored eyes reflected the low light as she shifted and got comfortable, closing her eyes a moment later and drifting off to sleep.

Next Morning

Everyone was seated once more around a large table, including Itachi and Fū. The table was abuzz with conversation, Kankuro was chatting with Kai about chakra manipulation. Yakumo was talking to her grandmother about Genjutsu, and a possible solution to her bodies inherited fragility.

Rei was using her eyes power to create small little people that started to build homes out of rocks they found around the table. Hanabi directing what to make, where to put things and commenting on how cute the little people were.

Gaara's sand flowed over the table in small streams, weaving in-between the bowls before latching on too the spices and sliding it to him. Itachi watched in amusement as the family just ate breakfast together, Yukimi bursting into smoke randomly and attempting to scare someone by appearing next to them suddenly. Mostly she was trying to scare Fū and him because they weren't as used too it. It didn't work on him as he could see her chakra in the air before she formed again.

Suddenly Gaara froze, followed by Yugito freezing, Fū, and then Kai. Itachi's eyes darted across their blank, frozen faces quickly before he also froze, his senses being overwhelmed with suffocating power. 'This feeling… so oppressive… so… powerful…'

"Naruto-sama's awake!" Yugito suddenly yelled, breaking the trance everyone was under. A moment later the suffocating force receded, allowing everyone to breathe once more. Yugito and several others shot out of their chairs before running down the halls toward Naruto's room.

Yugito burst through the doorway to find Naruto holding his head on the bed, the lower part of his body still covered by the blankets. Yugito came to a halt, Yukimi, Yakumo, Rei, and Hanabi all stopping around her.

Naruto's hair shifted out of his face as he looked up, his eyes a beautiful violet, rings rippling out from his pupils. They watched in amazement as the ripples receded into his pupils, his eyes becoming once more his customary pale pupil-less white.

"Hey everyone, how long was I o-" Naruto was cut off as the next instant he was slammed back into the bed as Hanabi collided with him.

"DAD! YOU'RE OKAY!" Hanabi cried happily as she held on tightly to him, crying into his chest. Naruto smiled, holding the young girl in his arms and rubbing her back.

"Yes, I'm okay Hanabi-chan, I'm so sorry for worrying you," Naruto said, rocking his daughter slowly, waiting for her to calm down as she repeatedly told him how much she'd missed him.

As this happened, everyone else had arrived at Naruto's room, funneling in through the doorway and standing around his bed. He smiled as his eyes gazed over everyone, happy to see Kankuro okay and smiling. He next spotted the mint-haired 7-tails host who he didn't know the name of, he nodded to her and smiled.

His eyes shifted to the unknown raven-haired man standing behind some of the children, his red Sharingan staring back at him impassively.

Kazumi watched nervously as Naruto and Itachi entered into a staring contest, Naruto's eyes evolving into the Sharingan, a second later both their eyes changed in unison to their Mangekyō. Neither moved as they stared at each other, other people in the room now noticing the intense staring contest.

A second later Kazumi watched in awe as Naruto's eyes narrowed before rings began to expand from his pupils. The spaces between them filling with violet, Itachi looked away.

"Hello everyone, I believe I've missed a lot. What is your name, container of the 7-tails?" Naruto said as he made eye contact with Fū, who was still staring in awe at his Rinnegan.

"Fū…" He nodded in greeting, "I do apologize, but I need everyone to leave, for now. I need to talk to Gaara-nii-san, Kazumi, and Kai." Everyone nodded respectfully before filing out of the room, Hanabi going reluctantly.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I will come to talk to you next," Naruto reassured, getting a happy nod from his daughter before she hurried out after her friends.

"Glad to see you're okay Naruto," Kazumi said warmly, Kai and Gaara nodding in agreement.

"Hai, how long was I out?"

"Around 2 weeks,"

"I see, tell me everything that happened." The next moment all three of them felt Naruto connect with their minds, his request for information coming through the gateway in their minds loud and clear. All three of them willingly pushed their memories of the last 2 weeks through the link to their leader.

With Naruto

Naruto's new violet rippled eyes gazed out across the ocean, strewed around him were the bodies of a dozen shinobi, all from Kumo. They'd all been sent to investigate the massive beam into the sky, and potentially capture it if it was a Bijū.

He sighed, the ocean breeze whipping his hair across his face, his long cloak fluttering to the side. It had been 2 days since he'd woken up and immediately stepped back into command of the family. The first thing he had to deal with was a significant amount of Shinobi crawling across the island, missing-nin, Kumo, Kiri, Konoha, Iwa, and Kiri shinobi as well as several small groups from other villages.

The islands were at war with each other as these groups battled, all intent on finding what they believed to be a Bijū. They'd torn up most of the terrain on the island, the civilians from the islands long gone as their home turned into a battlefield. That's when he'd entered into the playing field.

Using primarily his new Rinnegan he'd massacred over 200 shinobi in the space of an hour. During his two weeks of unconsciousness, his parents had been teaching him how to use his Rinnegan. While he still had much to learn, he was strong enough to easily massacre them all.

Naruto sighed, a black chakra rod sliding out of the body of the Kumo jounin under him before disappearing into his palm. He cracked his neck before exploding into smoke, flowing rapidly across the island toward the ocean. As he reached it, he shifted into a helix, speeding up and darting across the ocean surface.

He frowned as he arrived at the base that his family was staying in. He needed to find his brother Zetsu and move his family to the moon soon, they would be safe from attacks there. 'Kankuro almost died… if I didn't have the Jiongu, I wouldn't have been able to save him…' Naruto regretted deeply that his family had been put in danger. He was infinitely thankful for Itachi saving not only his family but specifically his daughter.

'I refuse to put my family in danger anymore, I will become stronger...' Naruto swore.

He reached the island a few moments later, seeing through the rocky terrain into the base. His family was moving around, packing, cleaning, and making sure to remove any trace that they were there.

Naruto arrived at the front entrance, shifting into his human body, though taller now. He looked about 14 years old now, even though by human years he was around 8. He'd decided to make the most of being able to shape-shift, he didn't have to look like his human age if he didn't want too.

" _Musuko, you okay?"_ Kaguya asked worriedly, feeling Naruto's rampant emotions. They'd become much closer over the last two weeks, having many conversations about his plans for his village and life. How to use his Rinnegan and other powers and she'd also shown him other Rinne-Sharingan techniques. Though he wasn't allowed to use them except in dire circumstances until he gained all 9 tomoe.

'Yes, I just regret not being there to help everyone.' Naruto replied, walking quickly down the snake-themed walls of Orochimaru's hideout.

 _"Naruto-kun, you need to focus on the positives. You have strong friends who didn't freak out when you were unable to lead; instead, they stepped up and looked out for the family."_ Naruto shook his head, 'You're right Kaa-san, thank you.' She smiled at him before lessening the connection.

Naruto steadied his rampant emotions before walking through the doorway into the main room.

"Dad! You're back!" Hanabi yelled, running toward him and knocking over a pile of scrolls before leaping into his arms. Yukimi sighed dramatically before beginning to restack the scrolls rolling across the floor.

"Yes, I am, how's everyone?" He inquired of the pale-eyed girl in his arms, his pale pupil-less eyes looking into Hanabi's equally pale eyes with warmth and love.

"Everyones good! Fū-chan, Yugito-chan, Yakumo-chan, and Rei-chan are all cleaning up. Everyone else is packing everything, oh and Gaara-sensei wanted to talk to you." Hanabi listed off, pausing as she remembered Gaara saying he wanted to talk to her father.

"Thank you Hanabi, now go help your friends." She nodded excitedly before dropping to the ground and running out a doorway.

"Itachi," Naruto greeted the raven-haired Uchiha as he walked in through the doorway. Both of them stared at each other for a few moments before Itachi nodded in greeting, carrying several supplies over to the pile to be sealed.

Naruto smiled, he'd had a long night talk with the Uchiha the day he'd woken up.

Flashback

It was late at night, and Naruto was sitting on a couch in the main room, most of the large family had gone to bed, Gaara sitting silently on another sofa. He'd just woken up this morning and had been busy catching himself up on everything and making sure everyone was okay.

Naruto stared blankly at Itachi's Sharingan as the Uchiha waited for him to speak. The Ōtsutsuki wasn't currently focused on him, recalling his conversation with Kankuro earlier that morning in which he generally explained what the Jiongu was.

Naruto shook his head, focusing on the missing-nin in front of him, their eyes meeting. Naruto's eyes shifted into the Sharingan, staring impassively back into Itachi's own.

"Why are you here Itachi?"

Naruto watched as the Uchiha didn't respond for a couple of minutes, gathering his thoughts before once again raising his eyes. Surprisingly Itachi's Sharingan deactivated, showing his coal black eyes. Naruto's eyes faded back to his Byakugan, giving the Uchiha the same respect. There was an ingrained code within all Sharingan, having ones activated constituted a challenge, a threat. When Itachi had stared at him earlier, Naruto had felt the challenge, and returned it. Itachi had eventually forfeited as Naruto's own ocular prowess overpowered his own.

"I must first explain how I became a missing-nin," Itachi sighed, his voice full of regret. The Ōtsutsuki remained silent, waiting for the Uchiha to continue.

"My clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage… I was against this for many reasons and acted as a spy within my own clan to the Third. I was eventually ordered to wipe out my entire clan, which I did, only sparing my younger brother." Itachi's voice was monotone, but both Gaara and his brother could tell there was a lot of emotion being locked up.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I only realized after, that Konoha was using me. If I had not been blinded by my loyalty, I might have only killed those that wanted to overthrow the Hokage… Instead, I killed them all… every man, woman… and child." Itachi's voice cracked slightly, tears threatening to overflow. Naruto could visibly see the memories playing across Itachi's eyes.

"After that Konoha threw me aside like trash, sending hunter-nin after me. Something Sarutobi had promised not to do… The Thirds advisor, Danzo took dozens of my clansmen's eyes, and I was unable to stop him as ANBU chased after me… I was lost, drowning in pain and regret. In an attempt to ignore it all I followed my last order, to track down the Shiroi Oni and spy on you." Itachi sighed before continuing.

"And after months of searching, I found all of you, being attacked. I felt the need to step in and help, so I did. After that…" Itachi trailed off, something he wasn't used to doing. His emotions were fighting to control him, overwhelm him and even with all his ANBU training he was still human.

"You were accepted by everyone, no one cared about your past." Naruto filled in for him, getting a nod from the Uchiha.

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish Itachi. I thank you for looking after my family and even training them." Itachi's eyes widened in shock as the 14-year-old looking boy actually gave him a bow.

"Itachi, your past does not matter here. All I ask is that you do not judge anyone else, and to look out for your family." Naruto smiled and surprisingly so did Gaara.

"Welcome to our family,"

End Flashback

Naruto focused back on the world around him, seeing Kazumi scolding Rei for attempting to nail Isaribi with yet another water balloon in the back of the head.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama," Yakumo said politely, needing to get by him. He apologized before moving out of the main walkway. He quickly walked over to Itachi and Kazumi a second later.

"Itachi and I will go to Amegakure tomorrow to retrieve my brother, then we are all moving," Naruto said, getting nods from the two adult members of the family. Naruto nodded in return before moving off to tell Kai and Gaara their orders while he was gone, he was not going to risk them being attacked while he was gone again.

"Hey, dad?" Naruto was distracted from his destination as Hanabi yelled at him, "Yes Hanabi-chan?"

"Why are you older?" She asked curiously, breaking away from her friends who were carefully sweeping the halls. Naruto smiled, the next moment his form became hazy, and he shrank somewhat, returning to his younger body.

"Whoa! You're shorter now!" Hanabi shouted, drawing the attention of her friends in the hall.

"Hai, I can change my age, so I decided to be older." Hanabi's eyes widened in amazement, "Can you teach me how to do that? She begged with wide eyes.

"When you're older," Naruto teased, getting a pout from his daughter as he shape-shifted back into his older body, gaining several feet over the young girl.

"But I wanna be older _now_ …" She complained, he crouched down to her height before placing both hands on her shoulders, pale eyes looking into equally pale eyes.

"You are getting older Hanabi, and I'm so proud of you. Thank you for looking after everyone while I was asleep." Hanabi's smile was massive, giving her dad a hug before she rushed back to her friends and picked up the wipe she'd dropped, returning to rapidly wiping the walls and door handles.

Naruto smiled at his daughter, getting a smile from Yugito who was sweeping. Nodding to her and getting one in return he continued on his way to find his nii-san and Kai.

Next Day

If one looked up from the ground, narrowed their eyes and blocked out the sun with their hands. They would be able to see a large black bird flying across the sky, and if they looked really carefully, they would be able to see a man wearing a black cloak riding on the bird. But only for a couple of seconds before it would disappear.

Naruto screeched loudly and picked up speed, his destination Amegakure. He knew to go directly into a kage's village and trying to reach the cousin of the Amekage was madness, and Kazumi had said so herself.

'It doesn't matter, I need my brother. I need to be able to move my family to the moon. Enough playing around, I will get what I need.' Naruto thought firmly, he was concerned about Orochimaru eventually arriving. He was done playing around, he had power, and it was time to step up and take his responsibility seriously. He'd given everyone a glass ball as a precaution, within it a pattern that resembled his fathers Rinne-Sharingan. If they broke the ball, he would immediately return regardless of what he was doing.

'I will not let my family be in danger again!' Naruto swore as he beat his massive black wings, pushing himself through the air faster. On his back was the stoic Uchiha Itachi, his Sharingan gazing impassively at the land as it quickly shot by below them.

Before long the Village Hidden in the Rain came into view of his powerful Byakugan, screeching loudly Naruto beat his black raven wings faster.

Within Amegakure

Amber eyes watched as a redheaded boy sparred against his sensei. Nagato felt that a spar with his cousin was required, and after the standard early morning training, they had begun a long drawn out fight.

Nagato wasn't going full out, but he was impressed with his cousin's improvements. Nakada ducked under one of his chains, his fully matured Sharingan spinning as the whiskered boy leaped toward his cousin.

Next to Konan stood Yahiko, watching intently with a bucket of popcorn as he stuffed it into his mouth. She sighed at her loves antics, shaking her head before returning to the spar. Nakada had gotten within Taijutsu range of his red-haired clansman, both of them beginning an intense bout of blows.

Nakada's Sharingan gave him a much-needed advantage to keep up with his Sensei, allowing him to see Nagato's attacks coming and with all his speed training he was better equipped to dodge or block them.

Nakada's expression was focused as he blocked a strike with his wrist, leaning back and dodging a fist. Then leaning forward and attempting to punch Nagato who merely tilted his head to the side. Yahiko's and Konan's eyes widened as Nagato suddenly grabbed Nakada's wrist, stopping him as he stared up at the ceiling of the large dojo.

"Enough Nakada, we have intruders." Nagato declared, letting go of Nakada's wrist before turning to his two friends.

"It's the Shiroi Oni, his chakra is much stronger than the last time he was here. I believe he is here for Nakada-kun…" Nagato's voice was steel, and both of them understood their orders perfectly.

"I want to fight too!" Nakada yelled, his Sharingan spinning violently.

"No! You will go with Konan, you are not strong enough, and I will not risk your life." Nagato ordered loudly, Nakada reluctantly nodded, realizing that his cousin was not in a debating mood.

"Yahiko with me, he's circling around the city in the sky." With that, they both disappeared in two water _Shunshins_. Nakada turned impassively too his sensei, he wanted to fight the demon who'd killed his friend… but he would obey his cousin. 'Get him for me Nagato-sensei…'

"Come Nakada-kun, we need to get you to safety," Konan said, getting a nod before they both ran out of the Dojo.

Amekage tower rooftop

Rain poured infinitely from the black cloudy skies upon the metal city of Amegakure. The walls and rooftops soaked in water as it slid in waves off the metal roofs toward the massive sewers below, eventually draining into the enormous lake around Amegakure.

The red-haired kage of Amegakure glared up with anger filled violet eyes at a barely visible creature in the sky. A massive black bird circling around the city, occasionally disappearing as it flew behind a building. Nagato and Yahiko could only barely see the midnight bird, and they only knew the Shiroi was here due to Nagato's rain jutsu.

Nagato and Yahiko began rapidly going through hand signs before they both took aim ahead of the swift giant raven.

" _Suiton: Suigadan! (Water Fang Bullet)_ _"_ They each spat out 2 high-speed water drills, the projectiles flying through the air in an attempt to bring the large bird down. Nagato narrowed his eyes as the bird dived under the attacks before screeching loudly, his ears hurting even though the bird was so far away.

"CAWWWWW!" Two swords of water formed in Yahiko's hands, 6 ethereal chains bursting from Nagato's back and writhing through the air. The raven banked in the air toward them, opening its beak as chakra began to collect in front of it.

"Look out!" Yahiko yelled, erecting a massive wall of water in front of them as the massive bird screeched again before firing a beam of white energy. The attack reached the double reinforced wall of water near instantly, drilling several feet into the defense before exploding.

Water sprayed everywhere as a giant hole opened up in the wall, Yahiko and Nagato rolling out of the way as the massive bird dived through the hole and slashed at them with its talons before rising off into the air again.

Nagato's chains lashed out and attempted to grab the bird, but they weren't fast enough, the chains wrapping around nothing.

"What does he want! Why is he here?!" Nagato yelled over the loud drum of the rain, his chains coming in front of him and wrapping around each other, forming a barrel in front of him.

" _Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku! (Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon )_"

Nagato rapid fired hundreds of water bursts down the barrel made of chains, the end of it pointed toward the giant bird pivoting in a wide arc. The high powered beams of spiraling water shot toward the bird, like machine gun bullets.

Yahiko's eyes widened as the bird somehow twisted in mid-air, its giant wings behind it and somewhat wrapped around in front of it. Before his very eyes, the bird shifted into a teen boy, cloaked in white. The large black raven wings attached to the boys back.

" _Fūjutsu Kyūin!_ " The giant black raven wings wrapped entirely around the Shiroi Oni, a substantial see-through spherical barrier forming around him. The next moment Nagato's rapid barrage of water bullets collided.

"How?!" Yahiko yelled, watching as all the bullets lost their momentum against the barrier, dropping harmlessly to the streets thousands of feet below. Once Nagato's attack was over, the still falling Shiroi turned around, his wings snapping open before beating against the air powerfully.

He dived then rose quickly into the air, turning and flying toward the two Ame shinobi. Yahiko let loose several more water bullets toward him, but he dodged them all and reached the roof. His wings snapped open, slowing his descent as he gracefully landed on the roof.

"You are not welcome here…" Nagato growled as the Shiroi's large wings folded into his back and disappearing entirely.

"And why is that?"

Yahiko snarled, his blades of water once more forming in his hands as he rushed the boy, who was considerably taller than the last time he'd been here.

"You massacred our shinobi, you killed our friend!" Yahiko leaped into the air, his blades slicing around him rapidly as he dropped toward the boy. "You are trying to take Nakada-kun away from us!"

"You attempted to keep me against my will, that is not my fault," Naruto replied smoothly, bursting into smoke before reappearing a couple of feet away. 'I only need to distract them for so long, Itachi will find the 9-tails jinchuriki soon.' Naruto mused, his Byakugan was not efficient here, everything a constant white blur from the Kage's chakra in the rain.

"Why do you want Nakada!" Yahiko yelled as Nagato's chains shot past him and attempted to wrap around the masked boy. They watched as thick vines burst from the roof and wrapping around each of Nagato's purple chains, getting in a tug of war with them as Nagato attempted to push past them and impale him.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto asked calmly, walking up to and absorbing the parts of Nagato's chains closest to him, dissipating the ends of them. Nagato growled before disappearing in a massive burst of speed, Naruto was able to see behind him, the rain only blocking long distances.

Nagato's palm and fingertips glowed with Kanji, 'He's trying to seal me!'

" _Shishō Fūin! (Four Symbols Seal)_ " Nagato yelled as he slammed his hand toward Naruto's back, noticing for the first time the beautiful depiction of a massive tree with tomoe fruit on the back of Naruto's cloak.

Before Nagato reached the Oni, he somehow immediately turned 180 degrees around and slammed his own palm into Nagato's. Yahiko watched in amazement as a blinding white light appeared between their hands, their chakra clashing against each other violently.

Yahiko rushed forward, a giant sword forming in his hands that he swung down to slice the intruder in half, taking advantage of Naruto being distracted.

" _Shinra Tensei!_ " Yahiko felt a massive force colliding with him painfully, sending him flying through the rain before he slammed into the side of a nearby skyscraper. He dented the wall, but he stuck to it with chakra, not wanting to plummet to his death.

Nagato watched the boy's jutsu from the corner of his eye as he continued to force his chakra into his seal, attempting to overpower Naruto's own in their clash for dominance. The next moment 6 chains burst from the kage's back before whipping forward to entrap Naruto. 6 thick vines broke from behind Naruto, wrapping around the chains as they got into another clash of strength.

Nagato growled, angry that he couldn't overpower this _boy_. Bringing one hand up he began rapidly going through one-handed hand seals, seeing Naruto's pale eyes widen at his actions.

"You won't win! _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!_ " Naruto immediately exploded into smoke before rapidly rising into the air. Nagato forcing his hand into his smoky form, attempting to seal him as he faded away. The next instant Nagato unleashed a sea of flames, directing his mouth up toward the floating mist form of Naruto.

Naruto grimaced, forming back into his body and rising slowly through the air as he summoned his brother's fan, " _Bashōsen: Mizu no Maki!_ "

The sea of rising flames engaged a massive wave of falling water, only strengthened by the constant rain of Amegakure and gravity. Both met in a gigantic explosion of steam, the water overpowering the fire before cascading to the roof below. Nagato slammed his chains into the metal ground, holding himself down as the water rushed in massive waves across the roof.

Before the fight

Itachi stared impassively at the rapidly approaching Amegakure, surrounding it for miles was the massive ever-present rain cloud that it was famous for.

Naruto screeched, and he got the hint, taking a bit of a run-up he leaped off Naruto's back. His black cloak whipping in the air as he fell thousands of feet toward the ground. His objective was to locate the 9-tails jinchuriki and alert Naruto when he did.

He had to wait until after Naruto engaged the kage otherwise he would notice when Itachi entered the chakra laced rain. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he fell from the sky rapidly, the ground rising to quickly meet him.

Itachi began pumping massive amounts of chakra to his legs, as well as going through hand signs as he got closer to the ground. Twisting in the air so that his feet were under him, he fired his jutsu at the ground.

" _Fūton: Shinkūha! (Vacuum Wave)_ " Massive gusts of wind rushed toward the ground, slicing deep gashes into it. It also pushed back against Itachi violently as he purposely messed up part of the jutsu. The force of the strong wind was enough to slow most of his momentum, and he crashed to the ground a second later.

While it still left a large crater it wasn't hard enough to break his legs, his head snapped up, and he saw the much smaller form of Naruto as he flew toward the metal city. Itachi immediately took off at a fast run toward Amegakure, following after the large raven screeching in the sky. **(With his arms behind him because it helps aerodynamics.)**

Itachi came to a stop a couple of minutes later at the edge of the rain, watching as Naruto entered in and began circling, a minute later 4 large bursts of water were fired from somewhere within the city up at Naruto. Itachi waited a few moments later as Naruto engaged his attackers before entering into the storm cloud.

Picking up speed and channeling chakra to his feet to prevent him from slipping on the wet ground he took off toward the city. His Sharingan blazing in the cloudy darkness as he began his search for the Jinchuriki.

Naruto had told him and the older half of the family; that his father had located his younger brother, Zetsu. He'd somehow ended up sealed inside the 9-tails jinchuriki and was unable to escape even though the seal didn't directly seal him. The plan was for them to break in, distract the kage and the other two powerful signatures in the village long enough for Naruto to extract his brother.

After that they would move to the moon, Itachi had been surprised when Naruto explained his plan for the village. 'The Hidden Spirit village…' Itachi mused as he darted down the dark metal streets of the city, keeping to the shadows to avoid all the shinobi and civilians looking up at the massive battle high above them.

Naruto had discussed in detail about how he wanted his village to be run, they had all given their input on several things that he'd listened keenly too. One of the most intriguing things to Itachi was how Naruto had decided to handle the relationships people would have in the village.

Judgment and despising others was not tolerated at all, period. Those that didn't follow this would be severely punished and if they still did it, eventually thrown out from the village with their memories of the place sealed entirely. 'He's doing his best to find a way to create a place for humans, without bringing human issues with him.' Itachi mused, and Naruto already had one of the most significant issues that came with such a goal solved. It would eventually break down when the leader died, and a new leader took over, policies would change, and the new leader would be different. Naruto was immortal, able to look over his village for all eternity unless he was killed somehow, or sealed.

Itachi shook his head, focusing back on his task as he followed his senses, pursuing two large and quickly moving chakra signatures. One feeling distinctly similar to the other jinchuriki he now lived with.

Itachi followed them for sometime before they eventually disappeared, unable to sense them anymore Itachi went to the last place he'd felt them. It was a large metal bunker of sorts, guarded by a dozen shinobi. At the front of it was a massive metal door covered in seals, 'Those are most definitely Uzumaki seals, I can't hope to break through them…' Itachi mused.

'I'll alert Naruto after eliminating the guards,' That decided he disappeared into the shadows before appearing next to one of the guards, their eyes making contact for only the briefest of seconds before Itachi was once more gone. The guard not even realizing what had happened, just staring off at nothing blankly.

Itachi appeared behind another before professionally decapitating the man, the guard next to him looked over, only to come face to face with Itachi's Sharingan. The guard's eyes glazed over before he turned and rushed a fellow guard.

"Oi, Lwiko… wha-" The guard was cut off as his mind-controlled comrade sliced his head off. Itachi appeared behind another guard before quickly killing them, his two Genjutsu'd guards taking the other ones by surprise. Within 20 seconds all 12 guards were dead, hardly a sound being made to warn anyone inside.

'Naruto, I found the jinchuriki, but he's inside a bunker covered in seals.' Itachi transmitted through the mental link Naruto had opened with him, 'Hai, coming soon' Naruto replied. Itachi's eyes darted around as he made sure no one else was coming and again attempting to decipher the seals.

A couple of minutes later Naruto materialized out of a black and white smoke next to Itachi, staring at the massively intricate seals carefully.

"I can absorb the seals with my Rinnegan, but if I didn't have it, I wouldn't be able to get through this. Tou-san says that these seals have fail-safes built in, absorbing it onto my body would only result in it sealing me." Naruto mused out loud, 'Apparently, Nagato figured out I could absorb seals.'

"Hai," Itachi whirled, his Mangekyo blazing as his eyes began to bleed.

" _Amaterasu!_ "

The black flames shot forth, creating a wall in front of the rapidly approaching Amekage and his friend. Both came to a halt as they tried to figure out how to get around the flames, every second Itachi covered more of the entrance in them, the flames melting through the iron walls with ease.

'Don't overdo it Itachi, I don't need you going blind' Itachi heard in his mind, deactivating his eyes he began to wipe the massive amount of blood streaming down his face away. Ignoring the excruciating pain in his eyes as he carefully watched the Kage start to seal away his black fire.

Naruto placed his hands on the massive steel vault door, his Rinnegan forming in his eyes. He activated the Preta path and started absorbing all the chakra in the large seals, he sensed Itachi behind him blocking a chain with his tanto.

The next moment all the seals were gone, though Naruto and Itachi had to dodge out of the way as a water dragon crashed into where they were. Naruto leaped in front of the Kage, a sword of water slicing through him without harming him. Yahiko looked at him in confusion as Naruto pointed his palm at the large metal door behind him.

" _Banshō Ten'in!_ " Nagato's and Yahiko's eyes widened as the massive metal vault door lurched forward, straining against the metal beams within it. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and the giant door broke the metal beams, rapidly flying through the air toward them.

Nagato and Yahiko leaped out of the way as the door flew at them and Naruto, Naruto simply phased through the door as it continued through the wall and out into the pouring rain outside on the street.

"You!" Naruto turned, his Rinnegan fading away too his Byakugan as he heard a younger voice yell at him in anger. His hood obscuring his face and preventing others from noticing his eyes changing, 'I ought to get a mask, someone is going to notice soon…'

Naruto stared impassively at the 9-tails Jinchuriki who was glaring at him with spinning Sharingan eyes. The redhead was wearing a black cloak with red clouds like the purple haired woman next too him. They both stood in the now empty entrance to the vault.

Itachi landed next to Naruto, while the Kage and the orange haired man landed next to the 9-tails jinchuriki. Naruto kept his face blank, trying to figure out a way to separate them from the boy. He had a long time before he could use his Deva path again. He only had basic training in the Rinnegan he had around a 15-minute cooldown on both Jutsu.

'Itachi can't take on all three of them at the same time…' The next instant Itachi was forced to dodge as hundreds of paper shuriken spun through the air toward them. Naruto didn't move as the attack phased right through him, though his eyes widened as he heard a sizzling sound.

The next moment the shuriken exploded violently, Naruto exploding into black smoke and blown out of the room into the street outside. Itachi's eyes darted toward his attackers, immediately drawing his tanto as he blocked the orange haired man's water sword.

"You cannot hope to defeat us, what do you hope to gain from this attack?" Nagato demanded, chains digging through the ground before spiking up toward Itachi as he touched down on the ground from a leap.

Itachi immediately launched back off the ground, twirling horizontally as he dodged the chains spiky ends. Itachi's eyes widened as he landed, two fireballs flying toward him, one from Nakada and one from Nagato, the fireballs merging together.

Itachi began to go through hand signs but stopped as Naruto slid into view in front of him, both his palms raised toward the incoming fire. Itachi watched as Naruto gripped both hands in a clawing motion.

Everyone watched in amazement as the fireball _stopped_ in mid-air, floating as the flames raged. Naruto cocked back a fist before punching forward, the fireball going the complete opposite direction back toward the ones who fired it.

Nagato's eyes narrowed, and chains batted the fireball away and into a wall where it dissipated in a fiery explosion.

"Nakada no!" Konan yelled, Nakada already sprinting across the floor toward Naruto. A katana appearing in his hand in a puff of smoke, Naruto raised a clipped eyebrow as Nakada leaped into the air above him, his katana raised high.

The next moment Nakada swung his sword down.

CLANG!

Nakada's sword stopped, a metal bar had extended from Naruto's palm and stopped the katana in mid-air. Naruto flicked Nakada's sword away before his left arm literally phased out of existence, reappearing in another position. His hand gripping around Nakada's neck, holding him in mid-air.

Nagato had already made it to the two boys, his chains lashing forward. He cursed loudly as a massive amount of vines burst from the ground and formed a small thick dome over them, the last thing Nagato able to see was Nakada struggling.

"Let Nakada go!" Nagato yelled, his chains becoming layered in sharp wind chakra. They didn't reach the wooden dome though, as all of them were grabbed by a red astral skeleton fist.

Itachi pulled Nagato by his chains away from the dome, throwing the kage back toward his comrades. The redhead was caught in mid-air by the paper user. The Uchiha immediately brought his skeletal arm around to slap a massive water dragon in the side of the snout, sending it flying back toward the orange haired shinobi.

Within the dome Naruto had entered into Nakada's mind, his own ocular prowess easily overpowering Nakada's. Naruto appeared in a massive, dreary sewer. A couple of moments later an angry Nakada arriving next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Nakada shouted, the murky water covering the floor swirling around him as he enforced his own will over his mindscape. His red Sharingan eyes spinning violently as he glared at this intruder into his mind, hating the demon in front of him.

Naruto glanced at him, "I am here for someone," The next moment Nakada found himself wrapped in vines, his control over the mindscape fading away as Naruto literally overcame him with his own force of will. Naruto ignored the angry screams and yells as he turned toward the large cage bars looming above him.

"Hitomi-chan, I know you are there." A second later two sizeable slit red eyes opened in the dark, moving closer into the light a giant red fox was clearly visible.

" **You're finally here…"** The fox murmured, its expression conveying its shock. Naruto smiled up at his niece, "Yes, though I regret to inform you that I cannot yet release you from your host."

Naruto turned toward the still violently struggling Nakada, the redheads Sharingan glaring at him with pure hatred.

"For some reason, your host is against me… I will come back for you soon Hitomi-chan." The giant fox nodded sadly, **"I understand Naruto-ojisan, I shall wait."** Nakada's eyes widened in shock as the Kyūbi spoke in a distinctly feminine voice.

The Ōtsutsuki nodded before turning toward a shadow in the room, "I know you are there nii-san, come on, let's go." Nakada was once more shocked as a black blob slid out of the shadows, two yellow eyes on the blob as it darted across the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Nakada yelled, 'What is going on, what is he doing to me?!'

" **I am Zetsu Ōtsutsuki, and Naruto-nii's younger brother."** The blob spoke, seeing a come gesture from his brother he formed up Naruto's leg before disappearing into his sleeve.

"Glad to finally meet you brother, mind telling me how you got yourself stuck here?" Naruto asked with amusement.

" **Ahh… about that… I was visiting Hitomi the same night she got sealed, I waited until she was being sealed, entering Nakada to talk to her. The Uzumaki accidentally sealed me inside as well, I couldn't escape. It's not all been bad though, Hitomi-chan has been fun to tease."** Zetsu remarked, getting a glare from the giant fox.

" **You're annoying Oji-san…"**

"We will be going then."

Nakada's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself back in the real world, still being held up by his neck. But all around him now was a dome of vines that made it dim inside.

He gasped as he felt and saw Naruto's arm go _inside_ his stomach, he cried in pain as Naruto moved around for a moment before beginning to pull. He watched in horror as a black substance came out of his stomach slowly. With a sharp tug, Naruto entirely pulled out his brother, who formed up his arm and disappeared into his sleeve.

Nakada fell too his arms and legs as Naruto dropped him, the dome of vines sliding back into the ground.

"Nakada!" The redhead looked up and saw all his senseis staring at him in worry, Yahiko having to quickly duck a sizeable skeletal fist.

"Let's go." Nakada heard the hooded boy next to him say, the next moment he exploded into smoke that quickly moved across the room.

"Nakada are you okay?" He looked up to see his extremely concerned cousins face, Nagato helping him to his feet as he stood unsteadily.

"H-hai…" Nakada looked up as he heard an explosion, the next instant a massive gust of air slamming into him and his hair flapping wildly. When his ears finally stopped ringing, and he squinted he saw an enormous crater in the middle of the room.

Konan was next to Yahiko who had been slammed into a metal wall, denting it slightly. Yahiko was bleeding from his head and unconscious as Konan tried frantically to stop the bleeding.

"Yahiko-sensei!" Nakada yelled, running over to his sensei and sliding to his knees next too him. Nagato appeared next to him a second later.

"We need to get him to the hospital, the Shiroi Oni and who I believe was Uchiha Itachi are leaving the village rapidly by air," Nagato said, chains coming out and gingerly lifting Yahiko into the air.

"What did they come for?" Konan asked while she worriedly inspected Nakada for injuries, Nakada tried to swat her hands away in annoyance.

"He went inside my mind, the Kyūbi _knew_ him." Nagato's and Konan's eyes widened, "And there was some creature in my mind, a black blob with yellow eyes."

Nakada winced, stumbling as he tried to follow after his Sensei as they walked toward the exit. Konan quickly caught him, "He called the black blob brother… then pulled it out of my stomach…"

"What the hell…" Nagato murmured, fighting down his emotions as his Kage mindset finally kicked in.

High in the sky

A giant black raven beat its wings, though it wasn't really paying attention to where it was going. The right half of the bird from the middle was covered in a different shade of black, it's right eye yellow. On its back was a black-haired man, his red eyes glowing as he stared emotionlessly at nothing, the wind whipping past him.

Naruto had just urgently explained his need to know how to get to the moon, stating how he'd collected a family that he needed to move to safety. **'So, you need to know how to get to the moon?'**

Naruto sent back a mental nod, beating his wings once more to stay afloat. **'The last time I went to the moon was 30 years ago, at the time the entrance was in a cave on an island off the coast of the Land of Fire.'** Naruto immediately began planning how to safely move the family that far.

' **But it doesn't really matter where it is, the entrance can be moved.'** Naruto's thoughts came to a screeching halt, 'How does one move the entrance?' Naruto inquired eagerly. The next moment memories of how to perform a unique type of summoning flowed into his mind.

' **Hamura-niisan made the jutsu that can transport people to the moon. I doubt besides me anyone on earth knows how to perform this jutsu, a user is also able to move the entrance from the moon to where they want. Of course, there has to be a pool of water for this jutsu to work.'** Zetsu explained, getting a nod from Naruto as he went through the memories.

The technique opened a gateway between earth and the moon by turning a small pond or lake into an entrance way. One dropped through the water and traveled along what their older brother had named the _Wakusei no michi (Planetary Path)._

'Thank you Zetsu-nii,' Naruto said, getting a nod from Zetsu. **'I am sorry for not being there for you when you grew up, I didn't mean to get sealed.'** Zetsu said sadly, the plan he'd made with his brothers long ago was he was to help Naruto until he was old enough to understand what he was. His mission was to be the first to find his older brother.

'I understand nii-san, I am glad to have you with us.' Naruto replied, his one visible Byakugan eye focusing on the ocean they were rapidly approaching. Zetsu smiled in his own way, a moment later hearing the voice of his mother in his mind.

" _Hello Zetsu-kun, it's good to see you again,"_ Zetsu's eyes widened, **'Kaa-san! You're inside of Naruto-nii?'**

" _Hai, Āsut-kun moved me inside of him. Here, let me show you."_ The next moment Zetsu began to experience memories of his brother's life up to this point.

A couple of hours later

One pale, wide-eyed girl was jumping up and down while pointing off into the sky, "Dad's coming! I can see him!" She yelled, making all her friends nearby try to see what she was pointing at. They couldn't see anything, but they believed her, knowing her eyes were much better than their own.

"I see him too! One of his eyes is yellow?" A girl with blue hair said, her eyes utterly white as she seemingly looked out at nothing.

"Yukimi, tell the others?" One with blonde hair said, getting a nod from the freckled girl before she burst into smoke. The 3 remaining girls on the cliff quickly began to descending to a large clearing in the jagged terrain of Demon Island.

"He's coming!" Hanabi yelled again, everyone gathering around the large clearing. Kazumi, Yakumo, Rei, Kai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Fū, Yukimi, Isaribi, and Yugito all were looking up, able to see a large bird rapidly approaching through the skies.

Nearby was the substantial form of the Gyūki, who was next to Kokuō as they waited for their uncle's too land. Already able to detect their uncle Zetsu with Naruto.

"CAWWW!" The giant bird screeched before diving, its wings tucked to its body. As it got closer to the ground, its wings shot out, catching air and slowing it down before eventually, it alighted softly on the ground, fluttering its wings to steady itself.

"Dad!" Hanabi yelled before running toward the giant pale-eyed raven. The raven began to rapidly shrink, the wings folding away until Naruto stood there, the right half of his body entirely black.

Hanabi didn't care and jumped up into her father's arms, giving him a giant hug. "You're back! Did you get Zetsu-oji?" She asked curiously, poking the black stuff covering her father.

"Yes I did Hanabi, meet your uncle," She looked at him in confusion, Itachi standing a bit behind Naruto.

" **Hello, names Zetsu!"** The black stuff spoke, its yellow eye turning toward her, and half a large grin appearing on its face."

"Whoa! Are you my uncle? COOL!" Hanabi yelled, looking at Zetsu in awe. She watched with full eye's as her uncle flowed off of Naruto's body and formed onto her right half.

' **Hello niece, good to meet you.'** Hanabi heard within her mind, not at all freaked out by her uncle forming onto her. "Hey! My names Hanabi." Hanabi was used to all sorts of weird things, her friend could turn into a fish person just by wanting too.

Naruto smiled, turning to Gaara who was smiling slightly, "Is everyone ready to move?"

Gaara nodded, "Hai,"

"Good," Naruto turned toward everyone, coughing to get their attention. The conversation quieted down before completely vanishing, everyone present looking at their leader intently.

"My brother Zetsu has shown me how to get you all to your new home. For those of you that don't know, my brother Hamura created a habitable world inside the moon. That is where we will be going, when we arrive, we will begin the creation of The Hidden Spirit Village." Those that didn't know this dropped their jaws in shock.

"Dad!? We are going to the Moon?" Hanabi asked, her head tilted cutely, which was made even funnier by her uncle attempting to mimic her expression on half her face.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan, everyone back up please." Everyone took several steps back as Naruto pointed his hand at the ground in front of them. A moment later chakra burst out of his hand before digging into the rocky terrain. Rock was lifted before being chucked to the side over the hill.

"Kai, if you don't mind," Kai understood and spewed water, filling up the crater that Naruto had made. Naruto nodded in thanks before once more turning to everyone.

"Things will be somewhat different now as we all work together to create the Spirit Village. But we will always be family no matter what," With that everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

Naruto slit his palm with a metal bar that formed out of his other hand. Green blood covered his hands as he began rapidly going through hand seals, staring intently at the surface of the pond. 57 hand seals later he slammed both palms onto the water, kneeling in front of it. 'Thankfully, mother taught me how to form my own blood out of my chakra; otherwise, this wouldn't work…'

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Wakusei-dō no gētou~ei! (Summoning Jutsu: Gateway of the Planetary Path)_ " The water beneath Naruto's palms changed first, becoming a light blueish green before expanding. A moment later all the water had changed hue, now glowing with a greenish blue aura.

" **While you travel the path, make sure too not look into the green orbs for long."** Zetsu warned sternly, getting nods from almost everyone.

"Zetsu-san, why not?" Rei asked curiously, looking at the black side of Hanabi, Zetsu's one yellow eye shifted to Rei.

" **If you look into it for too long you will be trapped inside your own memories, perhaps forever. Make sure to stay on the spheres made of dirt."** Zetsu replied, getting a slightly scared nod from the blue-haired girl. Zetsu looked up at the two large Bijū next, getting their attention.

 **"Hey you two, shrink down then come through last,"** Zetsu ordered, getting two nods. Everyone watched in shock or amusement as the two massive Bijū shrunk down to the size of large dogs.

"I will go first with Hanabi," Naruto stated. Hanabi looked excitedly at the greenish water as her dad picked her up. The Ōtsutsuki heir leaped a bit above the water before dropping into the small pond glowing pond.

Fū watched in amazement as Naruto just _disappeared_ into the water, it wasn't that deep. Immediately those around her began to drop into the water, "Come on Fū-chan!" Yukimi yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water with her.

Fū's eyes widened as they fell into the water, a second later everything changed. She found herself on top of a large earthen sphere, not at all wet. The rest of her family standing around nearby on the giant spheroid. They were all in a giant tunnel, the walls of the tunnel far above and below. Floating all around them were orbs, some green and reflective, others brown and all of different sizes. Jutting from the walls were large spikes of stone that rounded off at the end, the orbs floating around the spikes.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Isaribi yelled excitedly, not able to look around fast enough.

"Yeah! Don't look in the orbs though!" Rei reminded, getting a distracted nod from the fish-like girl.

"Everyone leap to the next sphere, the Bijū are about to come through," Naruto ordered, carrying Hanabi as he leaped to the next sphere. Everyone followed suit, Yukimi bursting into smoke, Rei and Yakumo being pulled along by their grandmother, Fū, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kai, Isaribi, Yugito, and Itachi. Fū was amazed at how easy it was to jump, the gravity being much weaker here in the tunnel.

They all turned around and waited for the Bijū, floating in the air was a round disk about the size of the pond they'd entered through. The circle glowed a greenish blue, the surface impossible to see through.

A moment later one of Gyūki's tentacles came through the disk before he came through entirely, landing with a thud on the sphere below. Shifting over quickly Gyūki got out of the way of Kokuō who fell next to him, his tails whipping through the air behind him.

"Let's go, everyone," Naruto said, turning to continue. He stopped abruptly and stared at the pale, white-haired man standing calmly on the sphere in front of them.

" **Toneri? You're much older than the last time I saw you,"** Zetsu commented, forming off of Hanabi's body into a blob on the ground with two yellow eyes. Naruto observed the man his brother called Toneri. He wore a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which there was a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono was the Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon

"Zetsu-sama? It is good to see you again," The shaggy white-haired man gave a bow before he turned toward Naruto, his eyes never opening. Naruto's Byakugan shifted, and he saw that Toneri didn't actually have any eyes beneath his eyelids.

'Zetsu, why doesn't Toneri have any eyes?' Naruto inquired mentally too his brother, **'They are sealed within the Tenseigan, it's a ritual that was abolished shortly after Toneri's eyes were sealed inside it. I'll explain later.'**

"Welcome Naruto-sama, I've waited for you for a long time," Toneri said, giving another bow, Naruto nodded respectfully to his fellow Ōtsutsuki.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Toneri Ōtsutsuki. The last member of the Ōtsutsuki on the moon, though I suspect that is about to change." Hanabi grinned happily, "So you're my uncle too?"

Toneri's face showed his confusion clearly, "Uncle?"

Naruto nodded, knowing that Toneri had a way to see him. "Yes, Hanabi Ōtsutsuki is my adoptive daughter."

"I see. If you will all come with me, it's not good to stay in the _Wakusei no michi_ for long." Toneri said, turning and leaping to the next sphere of dirt. Everyone jumped after him, taking each leap between the orbs carefully and making sure no one was left behind. Several minutes later they came to the border of the Planetary Path. In front of them was a giant blue glowing surface, covering the entire end of the tunnel.

"Please follow me," Toneri said calmly, the next moment launching forward off the sphere and shooting into the glowing wall. Water splashed up as Toneri entered and disappeared from view.

Everyone took turns jumping through the exit of the tunnel. Temari leaped toward the water with Gaara and Kankuro, flying through the low gravity of the Planetary Path before bursting through the water, not getting wet at all.

Temari flew up into the air, observing the cave they appeared in, her siblings rising with her above the large spring they'd jumped out of. They touched down on the ground next too it next to Kai, Yugito, Toneri, and Isaribi.

She looked around in amazement at the cave that was lit up by the intense glow of the water, hundreds of large clear orbs littered around the cave. She heard a splash and watched as Naruto and Hanabi broke the surface, it rising up around them. They landed nearby a moment later, the water splashing again as Yakumo, Rei, and her grandmother broke through the water.

Before long everyone was in the large cavern, including Gyūki and Kokuō. Toneri turned toward the exit of the cave as a giant blue, and red crab rose beneath the cavern sediment. The giant creature resembled an ordinary crab but was enormous in size. It had a red-colored exoskeleton with yellow and blue stripes on its eight legs and two asymmetric pincers, along with many sharp teeth. It also had a white crown-like structure in its head.

"This is the Gatekeeper, he guards the entrance to the moon," Toneri explained calmly, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Hello, Mr. Crab!" Hanabi yelled, Zetsu now back on half her body. The crab lowered closer to the ground, one of its extended eyes looking curiously at Hanabi. Its mandibles clicked together excitedly as Hanabi waved.

" **I think he likes you Hanabi-chan,"** Zetsu laughed as Hanabi patted the giant crab on its head, getting happy like noises from it.

"Lead the way Toneri," Naruto ordered, getting everyone back on track from admiring beautiful crab. Toneri nodded before turning toward the exit and beginning walking. Everyone followed after him, the Bijū behind them all as the ceiling of the cave was high enough for them to walk comfortably.

Before long they saw a light, it was too bright for most of them to be able to see anything beyond.

"It's beautiful!" Hanabi cried, breaking away from her dad and the group to run out the entrance, Isaribi, Yugito, Yukimi, Yakumo, and Rei all rushed after her. They all stepped out the opening of the cave a moment later.

The family found themselves on a massive cliff on the side of a mountain, a vast, majestic forest spread out in front of them, looking far into the distance one could see an ocean, and even more interesting was how the sea seemed to be warped, another island raised higher than the one they were currently on. Looking up one could see a bright sun, clouds and blue sky. In the far distance was huge mountains rising from the ground, and directly below them at the base of their mountain was an ancient village made of square stone buildings.

"Welcome to the Moon,"

 **END CHAPTER - 10,000ish words**

 **(Pictures on my profile page, probably. If they aren't... yell at me, or go watch** _ **The Last: Naruto the Movie**_ **)**

 **Yes, the entire concept of the moon being like a Dyson sphere and Toneri are from the movies. In fact, I've used a lot of elements from movies and games in this story, and plan to continue using them. In fact, there was a reference to Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles Wii game in the Prologue.**

 **I will be continuously using elements from Naruto movies and games, as I feel it gives more diversity to the Naruto world. New characters that most people have never met, but actually exist in the Naruto universe.**

Answers to reviews:

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Hope your questions have been answered :D As too Itachi's blindness… we shall see.

Brady420: Naruto has to be stronger than someone to take their chakra from them (Having more chakra basically), and the more he has to pull at one time the harder it gets. He wasn't yet strong enough to steal the Kazekage's chakra.

Doomqwer: Glad you enjoyed, the Hyūga confrontation was meant to be anticlimactic. It was meant to show the comparison of skill between Itachi and a Chunin, the difference in power between me and an ant basically.

Kingken: I believe in the show Nagato can only bring back people who have died recently, and it takes some of his life to do so. So… Idk, we shall see.

Conrad299: Your review is awesome! Thank you! I really appreciate the comment about me becoming one of your favorite authors. If you don't mind, spread the word around about my story? It helps :D I will continue to keep writing mate.

GabPas: I kinda disagree, Naruto has gotten tired a few times, and it's been really trying times each time. Naruto got tired after staying awake for about a week trying to keep everyone safe when they were on a boat… I think that's understandable. He got tired after creating a large and highly detailed mansion, using a bloodline he had little to no experience in, then getting into a fight and accidentally transforming. Naruto will always become exhausted from using his mother's black portals until he has all nine tomoe, just how it is. Adding on to your second review, Kaguya is not perfect and makes mistakes. Just because something is plainly obvious doesn't mean that you always see it.

Toppsy-Krets62118: Glad you enjoyed, because the pace is changing once again!

Rajiv456: I hope this chapter answered your question. As too Tsunade, _Spoilers_.

Another guest: Naruto x Yugito is not something I went into the story planning, and more something that's just happened. I'm still not sure how the relationship will develop, so I'm just as interested as you to see. Sasuke will get his own parts soon, don't worry about it. Itachi's sickness with be explained later on, he's not in danger of dying soon. Naruto's village is specifically not interested in being apart of a Great Ninja War and would attempt to stay out of the fighting as much as possible. That is all explained later on though. Akatsuki does exist, it just has a totally different purpose and resides in Amegakure. Thank you for all your compliments mate, means a lot to me :D

Criamond: Thank you *bows*, I really wanted to give Itachi a new spin. As I think I said in the last chapter, he's always portrayed as being in control and on top of things, the super-secret spy etc. I thought it would be cool to see Itachi unsure, lost, suffering emotionally.

Guest with the long review: I'd love to make this world I am creating into my own story, but that's against copyright laws I believe. Thank you for writing such a long and detailed review of compliments ^-^

Drew86419: I think you are going to love what's coming :D

Roadrunnerto: Dang, I am really glad this story means so much to you :D Zetsu's absence has been explained, sadly it's not as detailed as what you came up with. But I hope it was still an interesting read. About it not being obvious, I think that's mostly because I only have a rough idea of where I want it to go, the story kind of invents itself.

Ja ne! (Original I know)


	16. Chapter 15: The Dust and the Dawn

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Woooooooot.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'I haven't seen the outside world since I started writing…'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

 **Update: Village name was changed from Supirittsugakure no Sato to Shinreigakure no Sato  
Thank you Azaira for pointing that out :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Dust and the Dawn**

"Now that all of us are seated, I will begin."

All the members of this meeting were sitting around a recently created sizeable oval table, at the head of which sat their leader. Gaara, Yugito, Kai, Kazumi, and Itachi were all present, and Naruto gazed at them with his pale pupil-less eyes.

"Today is the first day of creating the Hidden Spirit Village, and the village leader name will be Shodai Seikage. We are here to discuss the creation of the village. I am open at any time to suggestions or thoughts." He paused, then seeing everyone's understanding, he continued.

"First, in regard to building the new village, I am going to have Gyūki and Kokuō knock down the decayed buildings of my clan's ancient village. We will use the foundations as a base for rebuilding. I will use the rudimentarily skills I have in Mokuton, with my father's guidance, and create all the buildings that we currently need."

"Can you create an entire village Nii-san? It took you several hours to create the compound in the glade." Gaara inquired, his voice concerned.

"I can, though it will take several months… Establishing the village will not be an instantaneous thing, neither should it be. While I create the structures, I expect our family to work hard to help build the rest of the village." Naruto got nods from everyone present at this.

"My plan for the structures and their order is this: I will work to create all the homes for everyone first. Following that, I will create the Initiate Training Center, which I will explain later." Naruto said, seeing Yugito was about to ask a question.

"The Kage tower will be next, followed by the library, a bank, hospital," Naruto was cut off here by Kazumi.

"Hospital? Who is going to run something like that?" she questioned.

"Once all the buildings are finished and the Initiates have begun training, I will look for a small village on earth that could benefit from our support, but who also won't take advantage of it. They will be our earth-based location. Those from the village will be under our protection, and members from there will become apart of the Shinobi force here." Naruto explained, getting a nod from Kazumi.

"I will also be making a laboratory, a building for sealing, and a large multitude of training grounds… around 30." Naruto finished the list of buildings, pausing before he continued on.

" _Shinreigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Spirits)_ will be different from all human villages. Our number one rule will be no judgment and no discrimination against anyone for anything. Those that do not follow this rule will be punished. If they continue, they will be expelled from _Shinrei_ , and their memory wiped. If someone was a criminal before joining, and they are truly repentant, then they will be accepted here." Naruto's voice was stern, as this was to be the law, and he would not tolerate insubordination. Everyone nodded in agreement, they all wished similar things had been in their own villages.

"How do you plan to train your Shinobi?" Itachi inquired, still wondering about the Initiate Training Center.

"There will be three levels: Initiate, Adept, and Master. When new Initiates join, they will be branded with the Spirit Seal, which I will allow Kazumi to explain" Naruto said, gesturing to the seal master.

Kazumi nodded, "Thank you. The Spirit Seal is something Naruto asked me to develop that was somewhat based on his own bloodline. The main goal is to increase the user's control over chakra to astronomical levels." This got a raised eyebrow from Itachi who didn't know anything about this.

"The seal is an intuitive learning based design. Over a couple of months after being applied to a student, it will learn the student's fighting style and chakra nature type. From those and other variables, the seal will form into the most helpful thing to the student. During the maturity stage, students will not be allowed to use their seal. The seal will store up chakra for an activation/transformation of sorts. It will also over time slowly and painlessly remove one's chakra network." Kazumi said, though stopped at Itachi's confused expression.

"Remove the chakra network? But that would kill a human being."

"Not removed in the sense that you think Itachi-san, the Seal _expands_ the chakra network. It makes the human body into one huge chakra point, this comes with many benefits and some downsides." Kazumi said, getting an inquisitive look from Itachi.

"The first benefit, off the top of my head, is that the Gentle Fist would be utterly unable to hurt Spirit Nin, as this seal eliminates all the Tenketsu and instead makes the entire body into a massive one. This, with training, will allow the user to have, as I already said, astronomical control over chakra. Concerning Elemental Chakra, the seal will latch onto a student's most powerful affinity and merge it as a basic part of their chakra. This has a range of benefits. For instance, elemental training in that element will be much easier for them." Kazumi paused, seeing Naruto's desire to say something.

"We have been unable to test this, but I believe that this will allow students to use certain Kekkei Genkai that are based around Elemental Chakra as they will only have to learn a different element and their chakra is already naturally a certain element," Naruto said, getting wide eyes from everyone, shock clear on their faces.

"Now, this is confidential information to this village. The rest of the world is only to see the seals as a sign of loyalty to the village, they are never to be explained. You can continue on Kazumi-sensei, my apologies for interrupting." Kazumi nodded, not at all bothered.

"The seal comes in two parts, one is applied to the right inner wrist, the other to the back of the neck. The one at the back of the neck allows the user to mentally control their chakra with ease." At this Kazumi turned to Itachi, seeing his amazement at her seal.

"These seals also allow all those who bear them to mentally connect with each other in a way similar to how Naruto-sama does. Simply by holding a hand to the wrist seal, one can open a mental connection with other Spirit Ninja of any rank. This does not allow one to spy on another's thoughts, simply to converse." If Itachi wasn't gobsmacked before, he was now. 'The applications of such a seal, with such an ability alone, this village would be extremely powerful…'

"That is astounding, but I wish to put in a comment in growing the village." Itachi requested, getting a nod from Naruto.

"There is a village I went to on a mission during my Chūnin days, Tsukigakure. When I was there, it was run by an old man named Giyko, but by now his daughter, Tsukino is most likely running the village." Itachi said, getting an interested look from Kazumi.

"Tsukigakure… Village Hidden under the Moon…" She mused out loud, "What are your thoughts Naruto?"

"Where is this village?"

"In the Land of Bears, where another hidden village lies, called the Village Hidden Among Stars," Itachi replied, getting a nod from the Ōtsutsuki clan head. At this moment Toneri faded into existence at one of the seats.

"My apologies for being late Naruto-sama, It took me longer to fulfill your orders than expected," Toneri said respectfully as he turned toward Naruto, his eyes closed.

"Thank you Toneri-san, I will be going to the palace next." Toneri nodded respectfully.

"Palace?" Yugito inquired curiously.

"Yes, within the fake sun above us is a floating palace. That is where my mother's body is after she turned into the Jūbi. The Tenseigan is also within its protective container inside a temple there." Naruto replied, getting a multitude of confused looks from almost everyone besides Toneri.

"Tenseigan? I think most of us know what the Jūbi is, but what is the Tenseigan?" Kazumi asked. Naruto had long since explained the history of how the Ōtsutsuki came to earth, the story of his mother's death and his birth.

"The Tenseigan is a Dōjutsu that only Ōtsutsuki can possess, the ultimate form of the Byakugan. It grants the user a multitude of powers and can be compared to the Rinnegan." Everyone's eyes widened again in shock, besides Toneri again... because he doesn't have any.

"When my brother Hamura came to the moon, he used his Tenseigan to create a breathable atmosphere here, as well as sculpt out the interior of the moon. At his death, he sealed his eyes into a golden orb. From that day forward it became a tradition for Ōtsutsuki to seal their eyes into that orb to increase its strength..." At this Yugito had something finally click.

"Is that why Toneri-san doesn't have any eyes?" Naruto nodded, all of them turning and giving the stoic white-haired man a glance.

"Back to the matter at hand, we will spend the next few months building the village before I leave to collect others and visit Tsukigakure. At the same time, we shall begin Initiate training. I also would like to ask Kazumi-sensei and Itachi-sensei something." The aging seal master raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, Itachi nodding.

"Would you two be interested in teaching at the Initiate Training Center once it is finished and opened in a few months?" Kazumi was clearly pondering the thought, while Itachi immediately nodded, already having the desire to teach. He'd found that he really enjoyed when he was training the children while Naruto was asleep.

"Perhaps, but first tell me why it's called the Initiate Training Center instead of just the Academy?" Kazumi asked her student in interest, even though Naruto was now their Kage, the Seikage of the Hidden Spirit Village. She was still his teacher and still teaching him.

"Naming it the Academy would suggest that it's a place where students learn using an academic style, with textbooks and the like," Naruto began, leaning forward as he continued. "I'm not aiming for that. My initiates will do more practical work than theory, as I believe most theory to be useless, and Itachi agrees with me. Those that wish to learn theory on certain things can learn on their own time. We already have a very extensive library from my clan, which we will add to over time." This got interested looks from Kai, Yugito, and Gaara who would be going through this course.

Kazumi nodded in understanding, but the white-haired Kaminoki wasn't finished. "I also wanted you two to be teachers because you can test their resolve, their want to become a force of good. To do what is right at the correct time," Naruto finished, getting nods from both of them, Itachi smiling slightly.

"You make a good case Naruto-san. You, Itachi and I can sit down to talk about this at a later date. Let us get back on topic," Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I have some suggestions," Kai spoke up for the first time since the meeting started, but if one had been paying attention, they would have seen him following the conversation carefully.

Naruto gestured for him to speak, everyone turning toward him, except Toneri. Yugito repressed a gasp as half of Naruto turned black, his right eye becoming yellow and the right side gaining a creepy grin.

"Oh hello Zetsu-san," Kai greeted, seeing Zetsu come out of Naruto. The black side of Naruto's grin only got bigger, **"Hi, I just thought I ought to listen to this conversation as Naruto has asked me to be a teacher here."** Yugito immediately fought the urge to shiver at Zetsu's tone, 'Somehow... I know he's going to enjoy torturing us…'

Surprisingly Kai didn't look the smallest bit phased by this; instead, he just continued on. "I believe we should keep Shinobi in mind while constructing the buildings. For instance on tall buildings, create easily reachable platforms on the sides for ninja." He got agreements from everyone there, even Toneri surprisingly.

"Before I begin my second suggestion. Are you planning for our ninja to go out and perform missions for clients? Generate an income and make our village known among the human world?" Kai asked Naruto, getting a nod from the half white, half black Ōtsutsuki.

"My suggestion grows then. First, I believe that we should prepare for the Chūnin Exams and enter them when we have strong Spirit Nin to show our strength to others and potential clients." This got a nod from Naruto, and Itachi decided to comment.

"The next Chūnin Exams in Konoha are in 4 years, we could go to them if we are ready," Itachi stated impassively. Naruto knew why he suggested that specific time, but didn't comment on it.

"That is acceptable, we will aim to have our village fully running in four years, I would also like to find the remaining Jinchuriki. Please continue on Kai-san,"

"I would also suggest that we enact a policy to our village; when going on a mission, keep an eye out for those that are suffering, oppressed, hated, or just have had a bad hand. Offer to those people to come and join the Hidden Spirit." Kai finished and leaned back in his seat, no one immediately answered for a while as they thought about it.

"I agree with your suggestions Kai, and they shall be implemented. That rule will be taught in the Training Center," Naruto declared. The meeting continued on as those present hashed out what it takes to run a village.

2 months later

Naruto sat cross-legged as he forced his will over the plants, the life around him. He commanded it to rise, to form what he desired. Opening his pale eyes, he watched pillars rise from the ground in front of him, feeling the drain on his chakra.

Beams sprouted from the sides, connecting and molding with other beams, panels of wood grew out of the pillars, forming walls, floors, and doors. A roof began to grow out of wood that was more tan than the others, tile by tile sprouting from the panels beneath them as smaller beams grew underneath them to support the ceiling.

All of this was a painfully long process, as Naruto was trying to put a high level of detail into each creation. On top of that his mastery of Mokuton, while high because it was similar to his connection to plants, was still not the best.

Half the day later Naruto sighed deeply, his hands finally coming apart as he released his control over the plants. Standing to his feet he observed the fruit of his labor, a moment later snapping his fingers and causing four forms to appear around him.

All of them were wearing hoods, which had a black band around the top, on the bands was a golden symbol of a moon and sun. They all had extremely long arms and white skin, the lower half of their face wrapped in bandages.

These were the puppets of the Tenseigan, and as the Ōtsutsuki clan head and brother of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, they were his to command.

"Move the libraries from the palace to here," Naruto ordered, and the next instant the silent puppets disappeared. Naruto burst into smoke before flowing through the buildings that had thus been rebuilt or simply had standing frames.

The white-haired Kaminoki arrived at the newly completed Initiate Training Center a second later appearing out of his mist in front of it. The building itself was huge and round. He'd created it using Mokuton and Earth Release over a couple of weeks. The larger the structure he wished to build, the longer it took as he had to pay particular attention to support, because once his chakra stopped flowing through it, it could collapse. 'I'm not naturally an architect either…' Naruto mused, willing to admit that his mother had designed just about every building he'd made.

Around the Training Center were 6 different training fields, each a different environment for various training. The large, round, 8 stories tall building was recently finished and would be where new recruits would train until ready, _and_ their spirit seal had fully matured.

Naruto gazed at it for a few moments before once more imploding into smoke, filtering through the finished houses of his village. Yakumo waved at the black and white smoke as it flowed by, knowing that it was Naruto.

'I need to go back to earth soon, we only have so many supplies, and while I am planning to start food sources up here, there is not anything as of yet.' Naruto mused, wondering how to solve the issue of money. He wasn't about to send people out on missions around the Elemental Nations when he needed them here.

'Zetsu-niisan, what do you suggest?' Naruto asked his brother who usually stayed attached to his back, only entirely forming over him occasionally. Naruto had found that he really enjoyed spending time with his brother. Zetsu was funny, demented, and nothing irritated him.

" **You already have a ton of enemies on the human planet, what's a few more? Go steal the money. I'd suggest Konoha."** Naruto raised an eyebrow, and Zetsu sensed his brother's want for him to continue.

" **Before you go to Tsukigakure, go to Konoha and destroy them all! I know the Kyuubi Jinchuriki hates you, but the way they treated him in Konoha… It's unforgivable."** Naruto was surprised by Zetsu's sudden emotional switch, from ecstatic at the potential destruction to completely serious. A moment later Naruto felt memories being passed to him. Accepting them, he began to see all the pain and abuse his niece's host went through.

'This… is… unforgivable!' Naruto roared in his mind, his chakra spiking as he watched all the hatred Nakada had gone through, the beatings, the torture. 'I agree with you entirely Nii-san… Konoha will pay…'

Naruto had formed on the roof of Itachi's house as he went through the memories, his chakra spike having alerted Itachi who appeared in a column of flames next to him.

"Lord Seikage? What's wrong?" Itachi asked, visibly concerned, and referring to Naruto by his new rank. Not surprisingly, the way that the habit had caught on had been Hanabi. She'd gone around demanding her father be respected and be called by his title, annoying anyone who called him anything other than something respectful. Naruto had been unable to get her to stop, and no one had a problem with referring to Naruto as their Kage.

Most of the group had already pledged loyalty to Naruto, those that hadn't; soon did and became apart of the first generation of Spirit Ninja.

Flashback

Everyone was gathered together in front of the recently finished Kage tower. Naruto had spent an entire day and night 'building' the tower. Though it was more of a giant tree than a tower that had been hollowed out and a treehouse like structure at the top of it. This was the Seikage Tree, where the future administration would reside, and Naruto's office was. Currently, the building was unfurnished.

Itachi watched blankly, though internally he was happy. Naruto had come to him for a lot of help in the creation of their new home, looking for guidance on how to run a _military-style village_ , while still keeping the family aspects. Itachi had been the one to suggest and urge for an oath of loyalty, a more solid one that is cemented with the Spirit _Seal_. It had been his idea for the seal to be applied and then for one to take the oath, which he'd created and named the Oath of Enlistment.

Currently, Temari was stepping forward to be branded with her Spirit Seal, which would mature most likely into a wind style seal later. Itachi's sharp glowing Sharingan could see that she was nervous but also excited. It had been a month since they'd come to the Moon, and Itachi was making sure that this village would survive for centuries. Everything he had learned in Konoha and his travels and time as ANBU he was applying here, pointing out mistakes Konoha had made and guiding Naruto to create a _better_ place.

"Temari, you are here today to accept your Spirit Seal and swear allegiance to the Seikage, the village, and the principles this village is built on. Do you understand?" Gaara said with a cheerful tone, his right wrist proudly bearing the Spirit Seal of the village. His was a perfect circle, within it were massive sand dunes and a baking hot sun, a beautiful work of art.

"Hai," Temari replied solemnly, pushing away her nervousness and excitement. This was the next step, she was getting to be apart of the creation of a village. A place that was going the help people, a place without judgment, without discrimination. Even long after she was dead Naruto, the new Shodai Seikage, would still watch over the village, for he was immortal. 'As a Spirit shinobi, we must protect the Seikage's life, for it is more important than our own.' Temari thought, knowing that the thoughts of the others were the same. Kai had sat down with them all without Naruto to explain in plain logic _how_ the village would work. Naruto would still care, still look after, still defend his people, but they would respect him. He was their kage, and as such deserved their respect, their protection.

"Then Lord Seikage, if you will." Gaara stepped back, letting Naruto walk up to Temari who pulled up her right sleeve and held out her wrist like she'd seen her friends do before her. Itachi watched with a strange sense of pride, he was still coming to terms with all his feelings, but he could feel this family was helping him heal. Even with them becoming an official village, they were still family and always would be. Itachi also knew that 8 years old was extremely young for one to be a _kage_. But all his doubts had been eradicated in a conversation he'd had with Naruto's mother. Among many other things, he had learned the true nature of a Ōtsutsuki and their ability to mature at astronomical rates, to understand. She'd struggled to explain it in terms he could understand; eventually, she came upon a way: 'their Byakugan is stronger than a Hyūga, their intelligence is higher than a Nara, their bodies' strength, chakra and life force cannot be compared with an Uzumaki.' Itachi recalled the woman's words.

Naruto placed his palm on Temari's wrist, creating the seal from his chakra with practiced ease. Temari felt a slight burning before Naruto removed his palm, her eyes widened in amazement at what she saw there. It was wind, a fair wind that shifted quickly or slowly to different forms. She watched mesmerized as a tornado appeared on her wrist, spinning violently before changing into a strong gale. All of it was surrounded by a perfect black ring, similar to everyone who bore one.

She was drawn out of her daze as she saw Naruto walk around behind her, understanding what to do she lifted her hair. Naruto placed his palm on the back of her neck, the second part of the seal appearing, which looked like the 8 point star of the Ōtsutsuki clan. A moment later the symbol faded away, still there but not readily visible. Naruto stepped away and walked back to his spot by Gaara.

"Repeat after me,"

"I, Temari, solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Village Hidden in Spirits against all enemies; that I will not judge or discriminate; and that I will obey the orders of the Seikage, and the orders of the Masters appointed over me." Temari held her wrist up as she spoke, showing her loyalty to the village. Gaara smiled before gesturing her to step back, as Fū was next.

Most of the large family had gone before Temari, including Yakumo, Rei, Hanabi, Yukimi, Kazumi, Itachi, and Isaribi. Those that held a Bijuu, or possessed a bloodline, including Kankuro, had a different variation of the Spirit seal applied, which was designed specifically for them since their unique powers would not accept the standard seal. Those that contained Bijuu had modified seals that worked with the Bijuu inside of them. Kankuro was by far the most complicated to create a seal for that wouldn't try to _remove_ what it would see as a parasite in Kankuro's body. It had been worked out with some struggle, and the finished seal would amplify the Jiongu inside him.

"Fū, you are here today to accept your Spirit Seal and swear allegiance to the Seikage, the village, and the principles this village is built on. Do you understand?" The redhead got a firm nod from the mint-haired girl. Naruto stepped forward, applying the modified Spirit Seal to her wrist and neck. Her wrist seal, while surrounded by a circle like all the others, unsurprisingly took the form of 7 beetle wings in a star.

"I, Fū, Jinchuriki of the 7-tails Chōmei solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Village Hidden in Spirits against all enemies; that I will not judge or discriminate; and that I will obey the orders of the Seikage, and the orders of the Masters appointed over me." Fū said, holding her wrist proudly to display the elegant, beautiful seal. While her's would not have most of the effects, it showed her loyalty and allowed her to access the mental connection between all Spirit ninja.

Itachi actually smiled, easily able to see the excitement and happiness on everyone's faces. They were solidified entirely together with this, they would not abandon each other, not judge each other. They would support each other to the death. Itachi saw Toneri over to the side 'watching,' a small smile also tugging at the Ōtsutsuki's face… well, what was visible of it, the other half being covered by Zetsu.

"You are now all Shinobi of _Shinreigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Spirits)."_

End Flashback

Itachi shook his head, focusing on the white-haired Kaminoki besides him, who was staring at the ground intently.

"Zetsu-nii shared with me the memories of my niece's host's life. He was treated terribly simply because the village saw him as the Kyūbi…" Itachi's eyes widened as he put things together instantly.

"Are you planning to attack the village? We are not strong enough yet, the village is just growing." Itachi pointed out calmly, making sure that Naruto did not let his emotions control him.

"No, retribution can come another day. I do, however, plan to take a large amount of their money to fund the creation of our village." Itachi rose an eyebrow, but after a bit of thinking about it saw this as entirely fair.

"May I suggest something? You've expressed before your dislike of the Hyūga clan. Take their money. Better yet, it would be a good opportunity to save the Branch family. It's a thought." Itachi purposed, seeing Naruto immediately begin to think about it. 'I'm not sure how possible it will be for Naruto to break half a clan out of Konoha, but it will at least be on his mind.'

"I see your underlying intention, Itachi-sensei," Naruto smiled. Itachi smiled in return, glad to see his student's sharp mind at work.

"I am going to go to Tsukigakure first. After that, I will deal with the money enigma. If Konoha is the best option, then I shall break into their bank. But with the things I've done there, they will be prepared. I may be able to steal money, but I am not strong enough to safely move half a clan out of the village. One day I will be, I promise that." Naruto declared, getting a nod from the Uchiha.

"Very well then, I am in charge of guards for you," Itachi stated, making it clear that it _wasn't_ up for debate.

"Hai."

Entrance to the Planetary Path

Naruto lept up into the air, twisting in mid-air he fell head first through the _Wakusei no michi._ Five splashes sounded right behind him as he exited the moon side of the path. Hopping from orb to orb he looked behind him.

Following him strictly were four Tenseigan automatons, their mission to protect him at all costs. Behind them was Itachi Uchiha, his Sharingan blazing as they headed toward the new exit of the Planetary Path.

Toneri had spent a good deal of time with Naruto teaching him the ways of the Ōtsutsuki and their jutsu, their customs. Toneri had also asked to become a teacher, and Naruto had approved. Toneri was a quiet individual, only speaking when necessary.

But regardless of that, he'd been readily accepted into the family, Hanabi being the one talking to him the most, though everyone did. She'd started calling him her uncle, and that had actually been one of the rare times that Naruto had seen the Ōtsutsuki smile.

" _Naruto-kun, I'm proud of you. There are going to be challenges ahead. But you are creating a place for those that need it. We will always be here for you my son."_ Kaguya said, making Naruto smile. An instant later Naruto felt his father's connection within his mind, the warmth, and love of his father pouring through.

Naruto quickly reached the exit to the Planetary Path, launching through the small blueish green disk floating in mid-air.

Kumo

"What do you mean you cannot locate the Shiroi Oni?!" Ay roared, lightning sparking around him threateningly as he yelled at his ANBU. He'd sent four squads out after the brat who'd humiliated him and stolen their last Bijuu, as well as all of their legendary Sage of Six Path tools.

The ANBU had split up after a month in a last-ditch attempt to locate the demon. But it was like he'd disappeared from the face of the planet. For a little over two months, there had been no reported sightings of the S-rank ninja. Ay had also refused to add the Shiroi Oni's attack on Kumo to the demon's bingo book entry due to how embarrassing it was for him.

'The brat has the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, as well as Byakugan… how is that even possible?' Ay thought, dismissing his ANBU with a wave. He was angry, but they couldn't really be expected to find the brat that could disappear into smoke at will. On top of that, he needed all his ANBU inside Kumo. With both of Kumo's Bijū stolen, the village was significantly weaker…

'I will have my revenge on you Shiroi Oni, you will return my Bijū… and if I can take more of them, I will.' Ay swore, tearing through a wall of his tower toward his office and ignoring the screams of indignation by those he passed.

Unknown

"Kyū-sama, I have been unable to locate the Shiroi Oni."

Kyū fought the urge to snarl in anger, 'Where the hell is that brat?'

The two of them didn't notice Shichi's eyes glow red before he got up and walked out. They didn't really care that Shichi left. He had become quiet after hearing Kyū's recounting of the battle at their compound. When they came back, they found it completely abandoned, the villagers having no idea where the Shiroi Oni went. In fact, none of them remembered ever having seen the strange group.

'To think… the Shiroi Oni also possesses the Rinnegan… Who are you? There can only be one to have the Saṃsāra Eyes, and it will be me.' Shichi swore as he summoned a huge green hawk with a drill beak. Flying off into the air on its back, he quickly left the large town by the massive lake in the misty dark far behind him.

"We will have to fight the Shiroi Oni for the Bijū he possesses… Hachi!" A beautiful red woman responded to the call, stepping out of the dark seductively as was her way when talking to Kyū.

"You called Kyū- _sama?"_ Kyū utterly ignored her tone, long since used to it.

"Prepare, we are going to attack Amegakure and obtain the Kyūbi…" His red eyes flashed brightly.

Konoha

Sarutobi sighed, again. Not because there was some paperwork that he didn't want to do this time, but because he had several problems he had no idea how to solve.

After Uzumaki Nakada's departure to Amegakure, Kakashi had become even lazier. Refusing to show up for hours upon hours now, uncaring if he received punishments for being late. The white-haired man's eyes were dull a lot of the time, and Sarutobi was hesitant to send the man on a mission because he might just let the enemy kill him.

Kakashi blamed himself entirely for the way Nakada was treated, and the weeks after Nakada left he only got more and more depressed as he found more evidence to the horror that Nakada had gone through.

The second day after Nakada had left, he'd stormed into the Hokage's office, throwing evidence of the terrible life Nakada went through down on his desk and screaming bloody murder at him. Kakashi most likely would have tried to kill him if the ANBU hadn't stopped him. After that, the man had rapidly become depressed.

But that wasn't the only thing, the Shiroi Oni had kidnapped not only Hyūga Hanabi but also Kurama Yakumo, the heiress of the Kurama clan. The girl possessed a unique and unstable kekkei genkai, which gave the girl a demonic second personality. Sarutobi had quickly realized that from Yakumo's view, the Shiroi Oni _had_ saved her from being sealed.

The Professor had begun to have this massively nagging thought at the back of his mind. He started to look at all the things attributed to the Shiroi Oni in the bingo book. While he couldn't see everything through those lenses, he could see that a number of the crimes committed were in self-defense, or to save someone from something.

Sarutobi would be lying if he said that he didn't know the cruelty of the Hyūga clan. He just couldn't really do anything about it.

Sarutobi winced. Shaking his head, he focused on yet another issue. Mitarashi Anko, the jounin, had become unfocused in her work, often found in random places staring at nothing or disappearing into the Forest of Death for days at a time. It had only been when he'd called her to his office to talk, and been unable to get a reason from her, that she'd shaped up. He'd threatened that she needed to pull together or she would be sent for therapy with Inoichi. She'd immediately gotten her act together afterward.

'There is something she is thinking about she doesn't want anyone to know… I can respect that.' Sarutobi thought, and while he was in charge of all of his shinobi, it didn't mean he should know their every thought.

Hidden Spirit Village

It was midday, the never moving sun shining down on the slowly growing village. Nearby in the massive oceans of the moon, the Hachibi could be seen 'sunbathing.' The Gobi was on some island on the moon's inner surface, hunting probably.

In a clearing in the Hidden Village, everyone was gathered together. Yakumo, Rei, Isaribi, and Kazumi were helping to set out the plates of food before those sitting down at the table.

Almost everyone was there, including Toneri. The only ones not present were Naruto, Zetsu, and Itachi, who were on the earth currently.

Those serving set down the food before sitting down themselves at the large bench like outdoor table.

"Itadakimasu!"

There were a few moments of silence as everyone began to eat before the conversation started to pick up at the table.

"Hanabi-chan, manners," Yugito remanded, noticing the brown haired girl next to her shoveling food like she was starving.

"Ahh, sorry Yugito-chan…" Hanabi said, making sure to eat her food slower. The feline-like Jinchuriki smiled before rubbing Hanabi's hair, which got her a glare from the pale-eyed girl.

"Toneri-san," Isaribi said, getting the Ōtsutsuki's attention. He turned to her, his eyes closed as usual.

"Yes, Isaribi?" Toneri asked, his voice less of a monotone and containing more emotion in it. In the last 2 months, he'd come to know everyone more personally. He'd been readily accepted into the family, and even asked by the younger ones to help them with techniques and such.

"I am sorry if this is rude, but where are all the other members of yours and Naruto-sama's family? This village is huge, and you said that this is only one of many on the moon." Isaribi asked, her voice respectful as she knew that she was asking about someone's past. It was something that the family didn't usually do, and would immediately stop asking if someone didn't want to share.

Toneri didn't answer for a few moments, the conversation around the table dying down as everyone was interested in their new homeworld.

"I will start with the history of the moon, when my ancestor, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, and Naruto-sama's brother came to the moon. Hamura-sama created this world in the moon, and over the generations, the Ōtsutsuki here grew. After Hamura died, his want for the Ōtsutsuki became misunderstood, those here split into two groups and began to wage wars with each other that lasted for around a hundred years. It ended when Zetsu-sama came to the moon. Immediately finding the warring groups, he ended the war. But many Ōtsutsuki were dead, killed by each other and the power of the Tenseigan." Everyone had just about stopped eating to listen to Toneri's story in fascination.

"As Zetsu returned to earth, he reminded the survivors of our real purpose left by Hamura, and my ancestors obeyed. Waiting for Naruto-sama's return and looking out for the Ōtsutsuki of space, we continued the tradition of putting our eyes into the Tenseigan, making it a more powerful and useful weapon for Naruto-sama against the Ōtsutsuki of space that wish to consume this world. Overtime the Ōtsutsuki died out, and Zetsu would visit every couple hundred years. In the last 100 years, there was just my parents and me. Concerned that we were going to die out as a race, we began looking toward earth for potential mates." Toneri stopped, seemingly in the middle of his story.

"Did you find a wife?" Kai asked tentatively, knowing that this could be a sensitive subject for the Ōtsutsuki.

"No, my father and I were only interested in those that also possessed the Byakugan. We learned for the first time the cruelty of the Hyūga and turned away in disgust. I've looked a few more times, but knowing that 3000 years were almost up, I waited for Naruto-sama." Toneri said, putting another bite of food in his mouth and signifying the end of the discussion. Everyone understood, thanking him for sharing before returning to their own conversations.

"Rei-chan, we need to find Toneri-oji a wife!" Hanabi whispered to her friend next to her, getting a nod from the girl. They promised then to help Toneri, both able to see that Toneri wanted to marry someone. Neither noticed the faint smile on the pale man's lips as he heard their whispered discussion.

"So Kazumi-sensei, the Initiate Training Center starts in a week right?" Yukimi asked the seal master, getting a nod.

"Hai, you will have four teachers to start - Toneri, Itachi, Zetsu, and me." She replied, eating another bite of food.

"What are you going to be teaching us?" Fū asked from a different place at the table.

All the future students paying attention shuddered at the expression on Kazumi's face, "Oh I assure you, it will be quite interesting…"

'Oh no… I knew it. We're all gonna die!' Temari bemoaned in her mind.

"Cheer up Temari, whatever it is, it will make us stronger," Kankuro commented. She turned and noticed that Kankuro was once more using his Jiongu. The black threads were weaving together and extending over the table to wrap around some seasoning before retracting back into his palm.

"It's gonna be torture though!" Temari complained to her brother, who only smiled.

"Scared sis?" Kankuro asked, a smirk on his face.

"Me? Never!" Temari boasted, though they both knew that they were just messing with each other.

"Shukaku disagrees, he thinks you're gonna chicken out," Gaara commented, his voice a dead monotone as he stared blankly at his sister.

"Oi, you sand raccoon, keep your opinions to yourself!" Temari huffed, getting a chuckle from Kankuro and giggled.

At another part of the table, Yakumo was sitting quietly, eating her food carefully and with proper manners.

"Yakumo-chan, you know you don't have to eat all proper right? I'm a heiress too, loosen up a little." Yukimi stated, noticing her friend was down.

"Okay…" The brown-haired Kurama heiress replied, eating with a bit more energy.

"Yakumo-chan? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Fū asked, concerned for her friend. This drew Kazumi's attention and she turned and listened carefully, concerned for her granddaughter.

"I'm afraid that I am never going to be able to use my kekkei genkai, always have to have it sealed away. I enjoy painting and drawing. I love it so much. But every time I do it whatever I draw happens…" Yakumo's voice was sad, her head down and her hair covering her face. Yukimi scooted over before hugging her friend tightly.

"Yakumo-chan, I understand how you feel. My bloodline was messed up, and I could die to wind at any time." Yakumo looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye in surprise, having not known this.

"But Naruto-sama fixed my bloodline, and he's already promised to fix your's as soon as he has the time Yakumo-chan." Yukimi said kindly, not noticing the smiles on the faces of everyone nearby.

"What if he can't fix mine?" Yakumo asked in fear.

"Then he will keep trying until he finds a way. That's who Naruto-sama is. But I don't think he will have a hard time. His mother invented every bloodline we have." Yukimi said, leaning back a bit as Yakumo sat straighter and nodded.

"Naruto's mother invented all the bloodlines?" Fū asked in astonishment, getting a nod from Kai.

"Hai, only a few came directly from Kaguya or the Kaminoki and were not invented by them, but most that humans possess was invented by them," Kai replied. Fū's expression just became more gobsmacked.

"Does that mean that Naruto-sama can use every bloodline?" Kankuro inquired, curious.

"Quite possibly, I don't know for sure, but it would logically make sense. Naruto-sama is full of surprises, and I would be willing to bet that he can." Kai replied, taking another bite of food.

"Where is Kaguya-sama? We haven't had a lesson with her for some time." Rei asked, joining in on the conversation

"I asked Naruto about that, he said he's too busy right now and can't take the time to sit for lessons. He told me not to worry about it though, he is working on a solution that will allow Kaguya-sama to come out of his body." This drew raised eyebrows from most of the older part of the family, and excitement from the younger ones.

"Who is Kaguya-sama?" Fū asked, having joined after Naruto stopped giving the lessons.

"I'm surprised your Bijū has not explained it to you," Kai remarked, and Fū could sense the beetle-like Bijū within her wince. Kai waited a moment and returned to his food after seeing Fū's eyes go blank.

"Dad says that when he goes traveling, he's gonna take me with him!" Hanabi suddenly declared, gaining a few confused looks.

"Naruto is going traveling?" Yukimi asked in confusion.

"Hai, after the village is established, Naruto will travel across the Elemental Nations in search of others like us, the last Bijū containers and those that are suffering." Gaara explained, getting nods from everyone.

"And I get to go with him!" Hanabi declared again, getting an exasperated look from Rei.

"You're going to listen to what your father tells you… right?" Yugito asked teasingly, getting a quick series of nods from the girl.

"All right everyone, let's return to working," Kazumi said, standing up. She and her granddaughters were about to start collecting plates when Toneri spoke up.

"Please Kazumi-san, do not inconvenience yourself," Toneri said, a second later snapping his fingers. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as eight short pale girls in identical dresses appeared around the table. They all had long wavy grey hair, their faces impassive as they stared at everyone with pale blue eyes. They wore grey Kimono's with a long dark red dress down to their feet.

"These are the On'nanoko of the Tenseigan, they will clean the table," Toneri said, the puppet girls moving forward before carefully taking the plates, disappearing with them before reappearing to collect more. Everyone got up from the table and returned to their tasks, some were intrigued by the dolls, but people like Kai, Yugito, Gaara, and Kazumi weren't as they had been to the palace in the sun and the place was full of them.

"Hello! What's your name?" Hanabi asked the doll girl taking her plate, who was the same height as her. The doll froze for a moment, her head turning toward a smiling Hanabi somewhat mechanically.

"On'nanoko," The doll replied, and Hanabi could see sharp teeth lining the inside of the girl's mouth. It didn't bother her. No one in the family was at all put off by strange differences anymore.

"Are you all called that? I'm gonna name you Kawata then, Kawata Ōtsutsuki" Hanabi said happily, holding out her hand to the doll who was attempting to make a surprised face. It looked up at Toneri who appeared behind Hanabi and put a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"On'nanoko, from this moment you are now Kawata, and Hanabi's personal servant," Toneri said kindly, understanding the Tenseigan automaton's confusion. All the dolls had a level of intellect and self-awareness, they were all acceptant of their role in life. They were similar to a hive mind with a portion of individualism.

The newly name Kawata smiled, her sharp teeth showing. Hanabi smiled in return before hugging the doll that was the same height as her. Toneri fought the urge to chuckle as he saw the utterly shocked look on the pale doll's face.

"Kawata, it's okay," Toneri reassured the doll. She nodded before mechanically returning the hug. Both girls separated a moment later, Hanabi and Kawata smiling at each other.

"Kawata, come play with us!" Hanabi declared, grabbing Kawata's hand before pulling the wide-eyed doll girl after her toward her friends' play area which Naruto had transformed into a park with a playground and treehouse.

'Hanabi-chan never ceases to amaze me… you have quite the daughter Naruto-sama.' Toneri thought as he 'watched' Hanabi disappear with the newly named Kawata. An identical girl to Kawata appeared at the table, taking the last plate before again disappearing.

'I'm going to have to change Kawata's appearance; otherwise Hanabi-chan will be unable to tell which one is her new friend.' Toneri mused, thinking about getting a different dress for the doll. 'This will be good for all the automatons, they've been used to living a servant life for hundreds of years since they were created.'

Toneri nodded to himself before stepping on to a golden platform with railings that had landed softly on the ground next to him. Once on, the platform rose into the air toward the sun, taking the Ōtsutsuki back toward the palace in the sun.

Tsukigakure

The villagers and shinobi of the small village in the Land of Bears watched as a strange procession arrived at the entrance to the village. One of the Shinobi, a jounin whose forehead proudly displayed a moon, arrived at the gate an instant later.

"State your purpose for being here," he said, his tone polite. He carefully took in the six people standing in front of him. One looked like a teen with six brown horns and long white hair. His eyebrows were cut into small circles, and he had pale pupil-less eyes, and a long white cloak fluttering in the wind behind him.

Next to the teen was a raven-haired man with coal black eyes, wearing a white cloak with golden lining. Around them were four identical people, all wearing black clothing, with their lower faces covered in bandages. Their arms were extraordinarily long, and their identical pale blue eyes stared blankly.

"I am Ōtsutsuki Naruto, and I wish to talk to the leader of Tsukigakure," Naruto said then gesturing to the people around him. "They are my guard,"

"Please wait here," the Tsuki shinobi said. Eight more Tsuki shinobi appeared at the gate and observed them. The original shinobi disappeared, presumably to find the leader of the village.

Naruto waited patiently, following the man with his all-seeing eyes. _'Ahh he's found her, she's like you described except older'_ Naruto conveyed to Itachi over the mental link all Spirit Nin now shared. Itachi didn't respond, just patiently waiting for Tsukino to arrive at the gate.

It was a couple of minutes later that a beautiful teen landed in front of them, four shinobi in the purplish jounin outfit of the village landing with her. She had long white hair tied in a ponytail with a hair accessory of yellow crescent moons, brown skin, green eyes, and a yellow jewel on her forehead. She wore a light blue medium kimono, black armor with twin yellow crescent moons on it, an orange sash around her waist, a black arm guard on her right arm, and black open-toed boots. She also had two tantō around her waist.

"Hello, my name is Tsukino, and I am the Village Head of Tsukigakure. What brings you to our village?" she asked, her voice like a melody. She was somewhat surprised by the strange appearance of the white-haired teen in front of her. She also sensed an aura of authority and power from him. He had six horns too, which was not normal.

"My name is Ōtsutsuki Naruto, I am the Shodai Seikage of the new Hidden Spirit Village. I am here to discuss an alliance with you." Naruto replied, getting an intrigued look from the white-haired woman.

"Please follow me then, where we can discuss matters more comfortably," Tsukino replied, turning and walking into the village. Naruto and his guard followed after her, the now twelve Tsuki shinobi watching carefully.

As they walked through the village, civilians curiously watched them go by. Naruto was somewhat confused by the fact that none of them said anything at all, some looking like they hadn't eaten in some time.

Before long they came to a large mansion, elegantly decorated. Tsukino turned toward Naruto, "I would ask that you only bring one guard with you into my home, I will only take one myself in fairness."

"That is agreeable," Naruto said, and in unison he and Itachi continued walking forward while the four _Senshi no ningyō (Warrior Puppets)_ stepped back, standing in a perfect square as they stared ahead.

They stepped into the mansion, following Tsukino into a large meeting room. She took her seat at the head of the table and Naruto sat at the other side, both their guards standing protectively to their right.

There was a long pause as the two village leaders eyed each other carefully, though Naruto's Byakugan was not focused on the woman in front of him.

"I believe this is a private matter and does not concern you," Naruto said, confusing the Tsuki jounin who followed where Naruto was staring but was unable to see anything.

"So you can see me, hmm?" a voice rang out, causing the Tsuki jounin to stiffen and draw a weapon. The next moment Tsukino's guard was hit in the back of the neck and dropped to the floor. Tsukino stared blankly at the table, her head tilted down, and her hair obscuring her eyes.

"And who might you be?" Naruto inquired of the newcomer. He had long grey hair that was very spiky, sticking up on the front top part of his head, bandages around both of his arms, black markings all over his face, and a red gem in the center of his forehead.

"My name is Shinga, and I am the real leader of this village," Shinga replied, standing to the left of the blank-faced Tsukino.

' _Naruto-sama, I know who Shinga is, and he is controlling Tsukino. He wanted the village leadership when I was last here. Angry that Tsukino got it, he swore revenge before leaving the village.'_ Itachi spoke in Naruto's mind, holding his left hand to the seal on his wrist.

' _Very well then, there are three masked people still in the shadows watching. You deal with them, and I will remove Shinga.'_ Naruto replied, standing to his feet.

Shinga raised an eyebrow, his hand twitching as he prepared to fight.

"Tell me something Shinga, are you controlling Tsukino out of spite?" Naruto questioned calmly, his pale pupil-less eyes staring deep into Shinga's. Shinga faltered a moment before becoming angry.

"I should have become the village leader, she is too young and naive!" Shinga shouted, his hands going into a seal.

"Very well, Itachi." Shinga's eyes widened as he recognized the name. The next moment Itachi's eyes glowed red before three tomoe swirled within them. Shinga didn't even have time to turn and flee for his life before he found Naruto crouched in front of him on the table, his palm on Shinga's forehead.

"Begone." Shinga watched in horror as Naruto's eyes changed, rings expanding from the center before his eyes became purple with multiple black rings and a pupil.

Shinga felt like an ant in comparison to those eyes that glared at him, filling his entire vision. The next second Naruto pulled, ripping Shinga's soul from his body. Shinga's lifeless form collapsed to the ground with a thud, Naruto looking at nothing as he went through the man's memories. Behind him the sounds of a quick battle could be heard and turning he saw three dead Tsuki ANBU on the ground, Itachi standing impassively like he hadn't even noticed he'd killed them.

"Huh... what happened?" Tsukino mumbled, shaking her head as she looked around. "Wait, Shinga?" she asked, her eyes wide as she saw the dead man's body on the floor.

"Yes, I noticed that he was controlling you with a Genjutsu, so I killed him," Naruto said calmly, already back in his seat on the other side of the table.

"I-I thank you Naruto-san, I knew I was being controlled, but every time I tried to think about it, I'd end up thinking about something else," Tsukino said, standing to her feet.

"It was no issue Tsukino, I am glad to be of help."

"If you don't mind, I need to deal with this before we continue our talk," Tsukino said respectfully, getting a nod from Naruto. A moment later eleven Tsuki Shinobi poured into the room, having been alerted to an issue by Naruto's automaton guards.

"Please take Riyo to the hospital. Take Shinga and his men and burn them." she ordered sternly, getting wide eyes from her men as they recognized who was dead on the floor. Most of them quickly moved to follow her orders.

"Tsukino-sama, what about them?" one asked carefully, referring to Naruto and Itachi as they stood there patiently.

"They are the ones that saved me and our village from Shinga's control." The shinobi's eyes widened. Everything suddenly made sense - all the strange and harsh rules, the cruel punishments and taxes had seemed odd coming from the usually kind Tsukino.

"Shinga was controlling you?"

"Hai, please tell the village. I will deliver an apology for everything I did." she said calmly, turning back toward Naruto.

"I apologize Naruto-sama, but discussing an alliance with me might not be wise. I do not know if I will remain the leader once the village knows." she said, her tone sad.

"Do not worry about it Tsukino-san, I still wish to discuss this with you. I would also like to request that you leave Shinga's body unharmed, I have a technique I would like to try." Naruto said, both of them sitting back down.

Tsukino raised an eyebrow but conveyed the request to her men.

"Thank you," Naruto gave a small head bow.

"You are welcome. Now, why are you here?"

"I am the leader of a new hidden village, and I wish to create a mutually beneficial alliance between us..."

Nakada's Mindscape

"WHY WON'T YOU EXPLAIN IT TO ME?!" Nakada screamed at the giant fox in front of him. Kyūbi stared at the brat, her giant red eye blinking lazily. After Nakada had explained what had happened in his mindscape, Nagato had come in and attempted to make her explain who the Shiroi Oni was. She'd refused, and no matter how hard he pulled on his chains she told him nothing.

' **Luckily, Nakada's eyes are not yet powerful enough to control me either.'** Hitomi mused as she stared at the small redheaded boy who was glaring at her with spinning Sharingan eyes.

 **"You are against him, I will not give you information that you could use,"** Hitomi said calmly, her massive head rested on her paws.

"I'm going to kill him! He killed dozens of Ame shinobi… he killed Okawa-san…" Nakada trailed off, sadness and rage evident in his voice.

 **"Senseless human, do you think he did it on purpose? They were trying to keep him against his will!"** Hitomi roared at the idiotic child. This need for revenge the boy had for her uncle would only get him killed. **'He will never stand a chance against Naruto-ojisan… Moron.'**

"It doesn't matter! I will have my revenge!" Nakada yelled back.

" **YOU ARE A FOOL! You wish to have revenge on the Shiroi Oni, but you are planning to return to a village that tortured you! FOR YEARS! Konoha abandoned you! They knew you were the son of Minato, and they treated you like dirt!"** Hitomi roared as she stood, shaking the very foundations of her cage.

Nakada visibly cowered back from the force wave her roar unleashed, but he thought about what the Kyūbi had said. 'Kyūbi is right… Konoha did treat me like trash… I am going to take advantage of them, get stronger, make Konoha pay… then I will get the Shiroi Oni…'

Hitomi sighed, knowing her host had a revenge streak the size of a nation. Back when he was in Konoha, he would try to get revenge with pranks, as he had no training. The times he'd tried to return the beatings, he hadn't been strong enough, only getting beat worse for trying. **'Konoha is going to suffer, Nakada has training, he's killed, and he will have his revenge on them. I've not got any problem with that, let the cursed village burn.'** Hitomi mused, subtly pumping her yōkai into Nakada, fueling his rage.

' **I only have to wait till Naruto-oji figures out how to break this seal, and I will be free… free to live with my family.'** Hitomi thought as she closed her giant red slitted eyes, Nakada fading from the mindscape a moment later.

 **END CHAPTER - Almost 10k**

 **Plz leave a review everyone, it helps :D (I'd love to hit 1000 reviews if possible.) I know enough people are reading to help with that goal, please leave a review.**

 **How about this, the day we hit 1000 reviews is the day I post all the chapters I am keeping ahead of everyone by. Which is 5 at the moment, so the day that happens, I will post 5 chapters at the same time. If that isn't incentive enough, I don't know what is.**

 **So some of you might not like how I've gone about creating my village, to that I say, "Try it sometime."**

 **Because designing a new village from scratch is hard, and I did the best that I could. I didn't want to throw down a time skip and be like,** _ **boom**_ **village exists. I wanted you readers to really feel like you are a part of the creation of the village, of the policies and laws, and the rules and physical layout.**

 **If you want to know what the village looks like, again my instagram is the place to go. I really just created it so I would have a place to put all the pictures, and because links are hated by this website, it made the most sense to me.**

 **Look up Blackright709 on Instagram, literally the only thing on there are pictures related to this story.**

Answers to Reviews:

Rajiv456: It will be a while before they come, thats kind of the end all be all and I am not in a rush to finish this story.

Ezeakel: Wait… Mei? You said, "NarutoxMei" and I am very confuzzled.

Doomqwer: Yeah, and the goal is that no one in the Elemental Nations ever learns that's where his village lives. As to your comment about Zetsu, _thank you :D_ I actually totally forgot about the whole Minato and Kushina mental defenses, but having thought about it, it wouldn't make sense that they are there either. Kushina was already dead by the time Nakada was sealed, and Nagato did the seal instead of Minato, so yeah.

Drew86419: Glad you enjoyed it so much mate, I hope you enjoyed this one and it hypes you up for what the Hidden Spirit will become.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed that and I hope you like the addition of Kawata. I really enjoyed giving an explanation to what exactly the Tenseigan puppets were, something that's not really explained in the movie.

Historia1: I need more reviews :D

Uzushiogakure Part 1: All Ōtsutsuki are world eaters in my fic, take everything you've learned more or less in Boruto and crush it, because I haven't watched it and I'm not using the concepts from it except for a few. In my fic, God Trees are what bring actual life to planets, all planets are lifeless orbs in space before a God Tree settles on it and enhances the Nature chakra on it. When Kaguya ate the fruit, she did _not_ gain all of the tree's power. That is why Ōtsutsuki consume the _entire_ tree and not just the fruit from it. In future chapters, I will work hard to develop an entire alien culture that will hopefully be interesting and intriguing. A planet can go on after the God Tree on it is consumed, but only if the entities on it do not rely on chakra or nature chakra of any form. (I kind of just made all of that up now, but that's the basis I have been subconsciously working from so far.)

Uzushiogakure Part 2: I am glad you like Naruto's dream. I am unsure if you didn't understand, but just in case, Naruto is not interested in taking over the world. He has no interest in ruling over all the humans, in fact, his policy for them is mostly hands off and even more so since going to the moon. He will rule his village and he doesn't usually care what happens on earth, that's explained later on. The entire rest of your review is just about Uzumaki's, which isn't really a relevant part of this story at the moment… I think you just really hate Konoha and their whole, "betrayed Uzumaki" thing. I'm kind of confused as to why you wrote all of that honestly…

Crazywizard73: Glad you are enjoying it! As for Yugito and Naruto, be patience and don't be mad if I _don't_ pair them. Not everything is 100% certain in the world, people have crushes that never result in ending up together.

Uzushiogakure the Reckoning: I addressed this in PM, and I will give a short version of what I said. You don't know what happened before Naruto arrived, you are assuming the battle and applying only power levels. If the Naruto universe was only based on how strong someone is, then, for instance, Shikamaru and the group going after Sasuke and fighting the Sound four would _never_ have won against their opponents. _**But they did.**_

Uzushiogakure the Movie: I'm adding your two most recent reviews together since they are the same thing. I addressed this before in a previous review, I know that the Rinne-Sharingan 'technically' has all the Rinnegan powers. But Kaguya _never_ uses them, and the whole Kishimoto didn't want Kaguya to be overpowered was uh… _dumb_. She was supposed to be overpowered and her never using the Rinnegan powers was a terrible move on her part. Using Rinnegan techniques I could point out several times she could have easily won in that battle. Anyway, I made it where the Rinne-Sharingan cannot use Rinnegan techniques and instead has it's own powers, like the black portals. Please stop comparing my story to the original like I have to follow it, because that's not the point of a fanfiction, thank you.

StrikerTheFallen (Why have you fallen, can't you get up?): I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope that you enjoyed this one too :D

Criamond: I had a hard time writing them building it, but I hope it's decent. I don't really have anything to use as inspiration as most authors skip this part of their stories, just showing the village after it's built. I find this annoying because the world doesn't stop moving just because someone's building a village. Time skips that act like nothing at all interesting happened during the skipped times are _annoying_. I hope you enjoy Toneri's involvement in the story so far :D

Roadrunnerto (You wrote an essay man, I'm impressed): Actually there is the 4, 6, and 9 tails left. Naruto _attempting_ to take Kyūbi out of Nakada would have gotten him on Shinigami's bad side, and as we know, the gods exist in this story. You are also right that Naruto views Nakada as family and doesn't want to kill Nakada just to give Kyūbi her freedom. He does try to get Nakada to join him later on. Spoilers on the Son Goku thing. I agree about Orochimaru and I'm already ahead of you, you will see him eventually. Your whole Idea for Orochimaru is interesting, I might incorporate parts of it. Naruto knew some of the powers of the Rinnegan, and there is a level of one suddenly knowing how to use them too. The Outer Path is not something Naruto even knew existed, and he probably wouldn't have been able to complete the technique even if he did. As to Nagato, he seemed to learn the powers when needed and just _knew_ so I believe there is a level of the Rinnegan just tells you how to use it. Madara had the Rinnegan for some time, but was old so I don't think he did a lot of practice. I also think the Rinnegan techniques Madara used in the 4th war was just things he _suddenly_ knew how to do on the spot. No apologies needed for the 'rambling,' I enjoy reading long reviews. If you have an interesting point or review, just expect a long response :D

Another Guest: You shall see in response to your size question ;) Toneri will most likely get a pair of eyes eventually, but it isn't a high priority as it doesn't really bother the Ōtsutsuki. I am not going to answer your question about Hinata because _Spoilers._ Thank you for all the compliments, I really appreciate them - As to Itachi and Naruto switching eyes… _No,_ because then Itachi would have Byakugan, Sharingan, EMS, and Rinnegan. Naruto would shift Itachi's eyes into those Dōjutsu as well, but Itachi would have his original. I don't want to write that and I have a different solution to that. Besides, if Naruto is going to gain Tenseigan, he kind of needs his original eyes, that will be explained later. Itachi has a disease that is killing him _and_ making him go blind, his Mangekyo also making him go blind. That is why I believe Itachi went blind so much faster than Obito, who is still using his Mangekyo after so many years with no apparent blindness.

PhenioxMaster: Please refer to answers to Uzu above for answers to your question. Bijū are Bijū, please don't think of them as Pokemon level cards.

Conrad299: I agree on the Gravemarker thing, there will be some eventually, but they will be _very_ different. Yeah, the second half was a bit of a rush I agree, and that was somewhat because Naruto _was_ in a rush.

Serenzipity: Thank you for the really high praise, I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy the story as much as I do writing it.

Delta4phoenix: Thank you for the compliments, and I'm glad you decided to keep the story. Hope you enjoyed!

See ya!


	17. Chapter 16: Creation Beginning

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Been busy mates.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'More reviews :P.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Creation Beginning**

Spirit Kage Tower

Naruto observed the dead body of Shinga carefully, having sealed it within himself after his very positive meeting with Tsukino. They'd talked for several hours and come to an agreement that would be cemented after he brought her to the moon in a few days, to see the Hidden Spirit Village for herself.

Naruto only planned to bring Tsukino, wanting to make sure the village stayed as secret as possible. He had already made a significant amount of enemies around the elemental nations, something he had flat out told Tsukino. But he'd also made it clear that he would protect them as well.

'I was surprised when she didn't seem to care that I was the Shiroi Oni…' Naruto mused. Itachi had felt his surprise during the meeting and mentally told him why nothing seemed to phase Tsukino, or in fact most people in Tsukigakure. There was a legend apparently that an old man had imparted to the village long ago.

'In a time of pain, a wanderer from afar did happen upon the Tsukigakure. Great were the trials he endured to drive off the destruction that placed the moon in such peril. He had a noble heart and a spirit bound by none. So was revealed our heroic savior. His name rang with the pureness of his soul. Like unto a gentle breeze.' Naruto recalled though he wasn't sure that the legend directly meant him. His mother seemed to believe that it did, overall it didn't really matter to him.

He had many things to do. He needed to see if he was able to use the Rinnegan's multiple body technique. something his brother had discovered the Rinnegan was capable of, but Hagoromo had never seen a need to use. 'I could use it though, I'm already struggling with needing to be in multiple places at once…'

On top of that, he had a break in to plan at Konoha, as well as see if Anko was ready to join them. He also needed to keep an eye out for anyone else oppressed in the cursed village. Naruto was sad that Nakada seemed to hate him, but he wasn't going to try to force the Jinchuriki's opinion of him to change.

'Besides, according to Zetsu, Nakada is quite revengeful… Konoha will get what they deserve, I will simply watch' Naruto mused, a black rod forming out of his palm. He raised his hand before slamming the black rod through Shinga's chest, detaching the rod as he took a step back.

" **Hey! Let me take control for a sec?"** Naruto was surprised by his brother's voice as Zetsu formed over his right half. Naruto did so and felt Zetsu walk back up to the dead body, another rod forming in his hand.

One hour later, Zetsu had — with great enjoyment — turned Shinga into a human pincushion. Using different sizes of metal bars he had basically given the dead Shinga piercings across his entire body. Then after burning away all the corpse's clothes, he'd used Naruto's ability to create chakra to make clothes similar to his own for the corpse. Naruto had been most surprised when Shinga's hair turned entirely white, the same color as his own.

 **"There you go Naruto-nii, hehehe,"** Zetsu chuckled, enjoying the look he'd created for Shinga. **(Imagine one of Pain's bodies)**

"Was that really necessary Zetsu-nii?" Naruto asked in amusement, inspecting the multiple bars of Rinnegan chakra metal throughout Shinga's body.

" **Hey! It looks cool, and I always tried to get Hagoromo to do this years ago. Besides, it's easier to control with more rods,"** Zetsu pointed out, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Do you believe this body will be able to use my shapeshifting?"

" **Hai, though it won't be able to shift into a helix or smoke, as the rods would not come with it. The body will end up permanently staying in that form, except dead,"** Zetsu warned, and Naruto made sure to remember that. Only his original body would be able to use those parts of his bloodline.

Focusing on the body, he exerted his control over it. He watched as its eyes snapped open, The Rinnegan glowing within as 'he' sat up and looked at himself.

"This is quite weird. I can see myself," Naruto mused out loud, getting a chuckle from his brother, **"That's actually a large part of why Hagoromo-nii didn't use this technique, he didn't like the multiple fields of vision,"** Zetsu sniggered.

'Mother, will the mind split technique work with this?' Naruto inquired. The technique had initially been invented by her to be used with the Body Splitting technique, which would allow him to literally split his body into two different entities. Still the same person, each having all his powers, but halved. With the gaining of his Rinnegan and learning this technique from Zetsu, the body splitting had become obsolete.

 _"Yes, I do believe so musuko, try it,"_ Kaguya replied, she was interested to see. Naruto immediately did so, both him and Shinga standing completely still as the Ōtsutsuki split his mind in half. The technique allowed him to have two brains, able to entirely focus on two things at the same time, two sets of thoughts. He, in essence, sealed a part of himself away into another section of his mind.

"It worked. I can feel you, but I have my own thoughts," 'Shinga' said suddenly, surprising Zetsu. Naruto nodded, "Hai, attempt to shapeshift into me?"

'Shinga' nodded. A moment later his form rippled, his height changing until he looked identical to Naruto, except he wasn't half covered in Zetsu.

" **Try using your other Dōjutsu?"** Zetsu suggested. The Shinga Naruto nodded before his right Rinnegan shifted into the Byakugan.

"I can only use a different Dōjutsu in one eye. If I attempt to deactivate the Rinnegan, I will lose control over this body," Shinga Naruto said, getting a nod from the original.

" **What are we going to call you? I'm against Shinga cause he was a terrible human, and we can't call you Naruto…"** Zetsu mused out loud.

"Call me Deva, as I will work mostly on improving our efficiency in that path," Deva said, shapeshifting back into Shinga's form, covered in piercings. Deva and Naruto walked out the door of his office, seeing Kazumi and Itachi who were waiting outside.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Kazumi asked in concern. He'd been in his office for some time. Itachi also stood, looking in keen interest at Deva who looked back at him with violet glowing Rinnegan eyes.

"I am fine Sensei, apologies that took so long. Zetsu decided to become my stylist. I do feel a bit weird being in two places at the same time, seeing with an extra set of eyes, though I believe I'm more used to it than most would be," Naruto mused while Deva nodded in agreement next to him.

"You have awareness in both bodies?" Itachi questioned, and the Deva path and Naruto answered at the same time.

"Hai, it's very complex to describe. I can operate both bodies with a single mind, yet keep both our thoughts separate from the other so as not to mess with the other's movements." Kazumi was slightly spooked at how they both spoke together in perfect sync though Shinga's voice was different.

"Deva is a sealed part of my mind, the body is run entirely by that sealed part and is essentially his own person, who is also me. It's hard to explain, but I have been practicing this technique for months," Naruto continued.

"We know what the other knows instantly in the back of our minds… like a sixth sense, but are able to act independently of the other. As we gain five more bodies, we will split our mind five more times, and there will be seven of us," Deva path added on, continuing from Naruto entirely in sync.

"The only difference between us is that Deva does not possess my ability to turn into smoke or a helix. He also cannot phase through objects," Naruto remarked, Deva forming into an identical carbon copy of him.

"I think you ought to go to your daughter next before showing everyone, she's most likely to be freaked out by this," Kazumi remarked, seeing how without prior knowledge, she'd have no way to tell which one was the original.

"She's a smart girl and my daughter, she's stronger than you realize. Besides, very little is going to freak her out. Most children, after all, would be terrified of Kawata," both Naruto's pointed out in unison.

When Naruto had come back from his trip to Tsukigakure, Hanabi had introduced him to her new friend, one of the puppet girls that she'd become friends with. He'd had a small conversation with the doll girl, getting to know her. Kawata was actually quite an interesting 'person,' and her individuality only grew every hour she spent with Hanabi and her friends. Most of the Tenseigan Puppets kept to the hive mind they were all apart of, so she was learning how to be her own 'person.'

"Itachi, how soon will the Initiate Training Center be ready to open?" The Naruto on the right inquired.

"That would be a better question for Kazumi-san," Itachi pointed out, getting a nod from both Naruto's.

"I need to sit down to have a last meeting with Toneri, Zetsu, and Itachi before we begin. But everything is planned out. Students will be learning: Genjutsu, stealth, weapons, dancing and evasion, meditation, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and of course basic Fuinjutsu," Kazumi listed off, getting a raised clipped eyebrow from both Naruto's.

"Dancing?" they inquired together. A laughing resounded around the room before Zetsu formed over the left Naruto.

 **"Yes, something Kazumi came up with, and I quite readily agreed to, hahaha!"** Zetsu laughed, getting an equally 'evil' smile from Kazumi.

"It's one of the things I'm going to enjoy teaching the most. It will help with many things, such as agility, strength, and getting over one's embarrassment," Kazumi explained, getting a snigger from Zetsu.

"I believe that it would be quite helpful and I can see the value of it. You may proceed," the non Zetsu'd Naruto said, getting a nod from Kazumi.

"It's late at night. I believe that we should all return home. I need to make sure Hanabi actually brushed her teeth," the Naruto wearing Zetsu remarked in amusement.

"I believe Yugito went over to help her since Hanabi seems to hate a toothbrush," Kazumi replied, getting nods from both Naruto's, Zetsu having disappeared.

Naruto's home

Hanabi sat pouting on her bed. She'd just been forced to endure an oral probing from that dreaded device called a toothbrush. She'd been entirely against having something jammed in her mouth that tasted so foul, so Yugito had been forced to pin her in place and forcefully brush her teeth. Kawata had just watched giggling at the whole display while Hanabi glared at the doll girl for betraying her.

Hanabi's mood was sour, wanting everyone to leave her alone as she pouted over having had to endure that. Kawata just watched with a small smile from a corner in the room, not at all bothered by her new friend's mood. Yukimi had told the small doll girl that Hanabi was very much against brushing her teeth, something usually only Naruto could get her to do.

'Naruto-sama is busy tonight, so Yugito-sama came and did it,' Kawata thought. A moment later her hive mind alerted her to the master… no two masters, approaching the house. She remained silent, knowing that Naruto-sama would most likely explain it to Hanabi.

"Stupid toothbrush… stupid paste," Hanabi mumbled, spitting imaginary toothpaste out of her mouth every few moments.

"Hanabi Ōtsutsuki, what exactly are you doing?" Kawata watched as her master opened the door, the doll finding great amusement in Hanabi's frozen face. She had frozen mid-spit and now had a string of saliva sliding down her chin as she stared at her father. Kawata found it so funny she shared the image with the hive mind, immediately feeling the hive's amusement at the imagery.

"It looks to me like she's spitting, a very disgusting habit. Wipe your chin this second missy!" Hanabi's eyes widened in shock as a second Naruto walked _through_ the first Naruto at the door, looking at her with a stern face.

"Hanabi!" they both called at the same time, snapping her out of her amazement and shock.

"D-dad!" Kawata fought the strange urge to laugh as Hanabi jumped off her bed. Kawata was amazed at the fact that she wanted to laugh, not something she had ever felt before meeting Hanabi.

"Wipe the drool from your face, we need to have a little talk," both Naruto's said sternly. Hanabi immediately nodded before bolting to her bathroom to wash the drool away, her face pale.

"That was kind of harsh of you," Kaguya admonished, taking control over the Deva body and shapeshifting into herself. Naruto was not surprised by his mother's appearance, and neither was Kawata, merely accepting.

"It is necessary. I cannot sugar-coat a scolding to save Hanabi from feeling bad… even though it pains me as a father, the world we live in… innocence is a luxury impossible to live with for long. That is why I am going to suggest to Tsukino that children from her village have the Spirit Seals placed on them and become Initiates. Those that do not live by the sword can still die by it. I can foresee a lot of concerned and angry parents arguing with me about this…" Naruto trailed off, getting an understanding nod from his mother. "Back to Hanabi, if I don't discipline when needed, she will grow arrogant and prideful, and those two characteristics are what comes before a fall… which in this reality, results in death."

Kaguya nodded in agreement with her son, proud of his view on how to parent and agreeing with it. "Hanabi's hiding in the bathroom," she commented in amusement as her body shifted back into the second Naruto.

The Naruto's walked forward, one phasing through the door and the other opening it afterward, as Deva was not able to phase through solid objects. Hanabi had slammed it shut in her haste to get into the bathroom. Kawata just watched the entire ordeal blankly, standing silently in the corner of the room.

Hanabi frantically splashed water on her face, sending the drool away and down the drain of the recently created sink. She watched as her dad phased through the wooden bathroom door, and quickly wiped her face dry with a towel. Hanabi wilted under her two fathers' identical Rinnegan stares.

"What did I ask you to do when I left?" the left Naruto asked, his voice stern.

"Have something to eat, clean up, brush my teeth, and say goodnight to everyone," Hanabi replied meekly, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Are you talking to me or the floor? Look at me when you're talking to me young lady," Deva Naruto admonished. Hanabi slowly raised her head, her pale pupil-less eyes meeting the rippled purple eyes of her fathers.

"Hanabi-hime, I know you don't like brushing your teeth and that the taste is terrible, but you have to do it. I've told you this too many times to keep count," the original Naruto said.

"You're my daughter… you have to set an example for the others, and you throwing temper tantrums about someone brushing your teeth… simply because you didn't want to, is not the way to do that," Deva Naruto continued in perfect sync with the original.

"I don't enjoy having to have one of my friends come and brush your teeth for you. It saddens me a great deal that you're fighting against me when all I'm trying to do is help you. What do you think you need to do now?" each Naruto asked, flipping who was talking with each sentence. While they didn't want to have to be so stern to their precious daughter, they were also enjoying switching who was speaking.

"Apologize?" Hanabi asked, a look of sorrow on her face.

"I'm not the one you hit in here earlier Hanabi. I can tell you that you hitting Yugito, who was only looking to help you like I am, saddened her. I believe you ought to apologize to Yugito first thing tomorrow. Now to bed with you Hanabi," the original Naruto said. Deva held open the door to the bathroom and Hanabi walked through and got on her bed.

"Good night Hanabi, I'm not mad at you. I want what's best for you hime," Deva Naruto said. The original had already left by phasing through the bathroom wall into another part of the house.

"Okay, daddy… I'm sorry, I won't do it again…" Hanabi said. In the corner, Kawata decided now was the time to leave and was about to vanish back to the palace in the sun when Naruto spoke.

"Kawata, you do not have to leave, you can have the spare room," Deva Naruto said, turning and looking directly at the doll with his glowing Rinnegan. Kawata felt a sense of joy, "Thank you Naruto-sama," she replied, bowing before vanishing into another part of the house.

"I forgive you Hanabi, it's okay, sleep well," he said, turning back to his daughter who was now under the covers. Hanabi nodded.

"Dad… why are there two of you?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"My Rinnegan allows me to take control of another body. We ran into a criminal at Tsukigakure, and I decided to use him as my second body," Deva explained, his form shifting back into his original shape. Hanabi's eyes widened at the extremely spiky white hair and piercings.

"Wow, that looks cool!" Hanabi cried, getting a smile from the Shinga Deva.

"Thank you, Zetsu-nii did it, now go to sleep Hanabi," Deva said kindly, getting a nod from his daughter. He stood and walked toward the door, his form shifting back into Naruto as he left the room.

Konoha

Next day

The distinct sound of someone punching wood was heard over the near-empty Uchiha Compound. A grunt of frustration echoed through the abandoned and untended to halls, the feel of death permanently permeating them.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last 'loyal' Uchiha of Konoha slammed his fist into the training post. Followed by a high kick and jumping back, going through a series of hand seals and bringing a hand up to make a funnel.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_ " Sasuke released a large fireball toward the post. He repeated the process as fast as he could toward a couple more, falling to the ground in exhaustion a few moments later.

'I swear if it's the last thing I do… I will kill you Itachi!' Sasuke thought darkly. Staring at his training results in distaste, he could only fire four fireballs, just one more than last month. Even as tired as he was, Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground in anger.

'Still not as good as he was at my age… what does he have that I don't?' he raged in his mind.

Sasuke winced as he felt his body finally get his attention, crying out in pain. He noticed that he'd scorched the top of his right arm pretty badly. 'Need to get to the hospital… the fangirls are going to be a pain…'

It was the truth, and it took him longer than it should have, as he had to avoid being seen on his way to the hospital, or risk never making it. He thanked the Uchiha gods for his safe travels before entering, walking up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but may I get some assistance? I scorched myself pretty bad, and I need to get treatment." Sasuke said politely. He'd learned the hard way that one does _not_ disrespect medical-nin. The things they could do to you in revenge were no joke.

"Oh, hello Sasuke, third-degree burns again?" The raven-haired Uchiha nodded.

"Do you mind waiting a few moments? There is a ninja that was in a bad fight; currently no one is available. I will get the first available medic nin as soon as possible," the brown haired receptionist said. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if she was telling the truth, but arguing with her would only end badly for him.

"That's okay, I can wait. Thank you," Sasuke replied, heading for the waiting area. He took his seat, noticing a pair of shinobi talking in another part of the waiting area.

"Did you hear? They are considering making the _Shiroi Oni_ an SS-rank nin!"

"You're lying! I know that he's made quite an impression… but SS-rank?!"

"No really, information just came out recently… He broke into Kumo and stole their last Bijū, as well as their legendary Sage of Six path tools. The Raikage was trying to keep it under wraps 'cause it embarrassed him. He got beaten easily by the boy." The other shinobi's eyes widened in surprise.

"He beat the Raikage?!" Sasuke was listening intently by this point. He'd heard of this boy taking the Elemental Nations by storm, suspected to only be around his age. 'The Shiroi Oni has fought at least three kage's, and I can only blow up a few training posts… perhaps if I seek this person out… they will train me to kill my brother. But I need to get stronger to draw their attention,' the Uchiha heir mused.

"I got something else, bet you haven't heard this!" a third Shinobi said, walking up to the group.

"Oh yeah? What you got?"

"Uchiha Itachi has joined the Shiroi Oni. They broke into Amegakure and attacked the Amekage, stole something, and escaped!" the shinobi declared, enjoying the looks of utter shock on his fellow comrade's faces. None of them noticing the look of pure hatred and anger on Sasuke's face. Without a sound, Sasuke got up from his seat and left the hospital. Moments later a nurse walked into the waiting area, pushing a ninja in a wheelchair.

"He's going to be fine, but he'll have to wait a few weeks to let the broken bone heal to full strength," the nurse warned the two shinobi. Getting a nod, she let go of the wheelchair, and the ninja's friends pushed him out of the hospital. She looked around the waiting room for the next patient.

"Where would he go if he wanted those burns healed? Oh well, I'm sure he'll come back later," she mused out loud, turning and heading toward the reception desk to clear Sasuke from the waiting list.

Sasuke stormed down the streets of Konoha, his aura dark and brooding, full of anger. The civilians moved out of his way quickly, and his fangirls cowered in fear at the violence in his coal eyes. 'ITACHI!'

Sasuke was on a direct path to the Hyūga clan complex. His classmate, Hinata, was second in class to him. He would train with her harder, he would get stronger! In the back of his mind, he wondered why the usually timid heiress had turned into a vicious kunoichi that rivaled him in skill… she could possibly be stronger than him… that was unacceptable!

Hidden Spirit Village

Yugito was in the middle of the grassy training field next to the Initiate Training Center. In an amazing feat of strength, she was holding her entire body up with one arm, ever slowly lowering herself before rising into the air.

Nearby Fū was meditating under a beautiful tree, small stubs of chakra forming on her back as she trained in her Bijū's powers.

Yugito's keen ears picked up the sound of someone running toward her. Different colored slit eyes opened, spotting the upside-down form of Hanabi approaching. She 'raised' an eyebrow, lowering herself to the ground before gracefully flipping to her feet.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan? Is there something you need?" the cat-like Jinchuriki inquired curiously.

"Yugito-chan… I-I'm very sorry for how I acted last night in the bathroom. I know you want what's best for me like daddy does but I hate the toothbrush, it makes me not feel good," Hanabi said with an audible wobble in her voice. Yugito squatted down to the same height as the pale-eyed girl, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I forgive you Hanabi-chan. I'll be honest, you fighting me that much saddened me. I know you don't like the toothbrush, but there are things in this life we have to do that we don't like. We all want what's best for you. I'm sorry that it went that far," Yugito said kindly, hugging the brown-haired girl, who hugged back tightly.

Yugito noticed at that moment that Naruto was watching a ways off, a kind smile on his face. Next to the Seikage was Hanabi's new friend, Kawata, attempting to smile, as her face didn't quite work that way.

She nodded at her kage, getting a nod in return before he turned and walked away, the doll girl staying and waiting patiently.

"How about you ask your friend to come over and we can play a game," Yugito whispered in Hanabi's ear, getting an enthusiastic nod from her.

"Come on Kawata-chan! We're gonna play a game with Yugito-chan!" Hanabi cried excitedly. Kawata hurried over, looking at Yugito curiously.

"We are going to play hide and seek, you and Hanabi will run and hide, and I will try to find you," Yugito explained, getting an eager nod from Hanabi and a somewhat mechanical one from Kawata.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Yugito said, closing her eyes. Kawata felt Hanabi grab her wooden hand before pulling her off into the trees, both of them attempting to hide as best as they could from the feline Jinchuriki.

"Good luck finding them Yugito-chan," Fū commented in amusement, getting a smirk from Yugito, who had her eyes closed.

"28… 29… 30! Here I come!" Yugito yelled, dropping to all fours before tearing across the training field in search of the two girls. Fū just watched in amusement as Yugito on purposely pretended to not see them.

Elsewhere in the Village

Kankuro sat on the roof of the house he shared with his sister and brother. Sitting in the meditative state that Kaguya-sensei had taught them. He wasn't wearing a shirt as he practiced with his Jiongu, making him a strange sight to anyone looking.

Naruto had explained to him that he ought to abandon his puppet career, as Jiongu was very similar. Once he collected hearts, he would have puppets of strings, each containing a heart of their own. These creatures, that would generally reside within him, would be able to do jutsu of their own. That would make them hundreds of times better than any traditional puppet.

His upper body was covered in black threads weaving through the air, only sticking half a foot out of his body. He was slowly learning to control the Jiongu outside of his body, having discovered that he could use it as extra appendages as well. His sister had been the first to point out that his eyes were changing, which he believed was the Jiongu's influence.

His normal black eyes were slowly becoming green, with no pupils and red sclerae. All of it was very gradual, but it was growing stronger each day.

'All of that isn't even the strangest thing either…' Kankuro mused. He'd been shocked when Naruto told him in private that he was now immortal. The only way he could die is if all his hearts were crushed, he couldn't die of old age. He'd requested Naruto keep that secret, he didn't yet know how to tell his siblings that he was going to outlive them.

Kankuro raised his hand in front of him, watching as it detached below the wrist before rising in the air, held up by hundreds of black strings. It dropped back onto his forearm with a slam, Kankuro just staring at it blankly. 'I have a desire to collect hearts, the Jiongu wants them,' Kankuro realized, knowing that when they started going on missions, his carnal desires would be fulfilled.

"That still surprises me when you do that," Temari commented, leaning against the doorframe of the roof exit of their home. Kankuro had known she was there, the Jiongu alerting him to her presence.

"The Jiongu is very powerful, I will eventually be able to use every chakra element," Kankuro said, getting a surprised look from Temari as he turned around.

"Once you collect hearts right?"

"Hai, I will have to make sure that the person I take them from possesses a chakra element that I do not already have," Kankuro replied, getting to his feet.

"I see. Just came to tell you that we need to report to the Initiate Training Center at five. An On'nanoko stopped by to tell me," Temari informed him, getting a nod from her brother. She was somewhat unsettled by Kankuro's changing eyes, but in all honesty, she'd seen much weirder things.

"Do we know how long we will be in training?"

"Roughly three years minimum and our Spirit seals have to mature as well before we are allowed to start doing missions," Temari replied, getting a nod from her brother.

Kage Tree

Naruto sat in his office chair, reading from a new Bingo Book he'd bought in Tsukigakure. He was somewhat annoyed with the information that had been put in the book about him. He'd made many mistakes in his travels… there were large bounties on his head from every single major village and Amegakure. 'Why on earth Iwa has a bounty on my head I don't even understand,' Naruto mused.

" _You have Kokuō-kun, which was originally their Bijū,"_ Kaguya pointed out. Naruto realized she was right, putting down the book as Itachi walked into his office, which he had begun to decorate with beautiful paintings. He'd created them from his memories, along with white banners with black Ōtsutsuki clan symbols on them. He noticed several blank spots on his walls, 'I wonder if Yakumo would be willing to paint me some paintings…'

'I need to remember to fix Yakumo's bloodline as well. I'll go do that now,' Naruto thought, feeling himself stop practicing the Deva Paths powers, and instead launching off into the village to locate Yakumo.

"You called Seikage-sama?" Itachi inquired, getting a nod from the young Kage.

"Hai, I need help for planning to break into Konoha. Here are my thoughts thus far..."

"I actually had a new idea Seikage-sama." Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

Konoha

Sasuke's face was in a permanent scowl as he stormed toward the Hyūga main branch dojo. After getting permission to enter from the guards, he'd started asking around as to where Hinata was; finally, someone had been able to point him in the right direction. 'For being able to see everything, they sure don't seem to be able to locate someone.'

Sasuke's anger had not faded at all, he would become strong enough to kill Itachi, and even the Shiroi Oni if he had to! Sasuke was reaching for the door handle to the dojo when he froze, hearing voices on the other side.

"Although I am indeed impressed with your progress in the kata, I must know why it is that you are so insistent on learning the advanced forms of the Gentle Fist. Whenever I ask you, you always brush it off with asking me for more things to learn. Before we progress any further, I want an answer to my question." Sasuke recognized the stern voice as Hyūga Hiashi. The complete lack of emotion in the man's voice made even Sasuke shiver.

"Father, I want to know all I can of the Gentle Fist so that one day I can use it to find and destroy the people that kidnapped my little sister. If I ever meet them, I will show them what it means to go up against the Hyūga clan." Sasuke actually stepped back in fear at the declaration and the venom in the Heiress's words before regaining his composure. He had never heard her talk like that before.

"Very well then, though I must say I am not surprised. Do not falter in your quest, it is one that I wish I could undertake myself but that is a subject for another time. Right now we have a visitor. Come in Sasuke." Refusing to show a reaction to being seen, Sasuke opened the door and stepped through calmly.

"I will leave you two to your devices. Same time tomorrow Hinata, you are turning into a splendid Heiress." Hiashi said, disappearing from the dojo a moment later. Sasuke turned to Hinata who was glaring at him.

"How much did you hear, Uchiha?" she questioned sharply. Her pale eyes locked on him so intently that he almost took a step back, but he refused to show weakness in front of her.

"All of it, I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I just did not want to interrupt your father." This caused the Hyūga girl to snort. Sasuke realizing again that Hinata was not the meek girl she used to be. Being wary was vital here.

"Please! My father's not that scary," she said dismissively. Sasuke shook his head, he wasn't going to get into a debate on a village-wide known fact.

"I had no idea that you had a sister," Sasuke commented, genuinely interested.

"Until I find her and know for sure what became of her, she will remain my sister. Do not speak as if she does not exist or I will find a way to end you. Now you and I both know each other's reasons for being here, if you say anything about my goal to anyone I will destroy you. Similarly, if you get in my way I will seal your fate," she threatened. Sasuke immediately dropped into the traditional Uchiha taijutsu stance, Hinata following his example and taking up a Gentle Fist starting position.

Hinata smirked at Sasuke, "Bring it on duck butt." The twitch in his eyebrow made her inwardly cheer; she had goaded him, and he was more likely to make mistakes. 'You are no match for the Hyūga!'

Deva Naruto

The Deva part of Naruto was standing outside Kazumi's house, having just knocked. His violet ringed eyes stared patiently at the door as he sensed Kazumi approaching it.

"Hello Naruto-sama, what brings you here?" Kazumi inquired, having been busy on last-minute touches for the Initiate Training Center Program.

"I'm here to fix Yakumo's bloodline," Deva said calmly, seeing the surprised but also happy look on Kazumi's face.

"Do come in!" She backed away, holding the door open for him. He gave a respectful nod before walking into her living room and sitting down. Kazumi went up the stairs to find Yakumo.

Deva decided to try something. His right eye faded away to his Byakugan, enabling him to see Yakumo's happiness and joy as Kazumi told her he was there and why. As she quickly hurried down the stairs with her grandmother, Deva's eye evolved back into the Rinnegan.

"You're going to fix my bloodline?" Yakumo asked, disbelief clear on her face. Deva raised a clipped eyebrow, "Hai, if you will, please sit on the floor."

She immediately did so, and he walked over before sitting cross-legged in front of her. Kazumi took a seat on a nearby couch, watching in keen interest.

"Which Naruto are you?" Kazumi asked, confusing her granddaughter. The news that Naruto had two bodies hadn't spread to everyone yet.

"Deva. The original is with Itachi-sensei at the moment," Deva replied, placing both hands on the side of Yakumo's head. A moment later his head dropped down as the part of Naruto's mind controlling the dead body entered into Yakumo.

Deva found himself standing on nothing, a purplish orange blend world around him, his sharp eyes quickly spotting all the floating paintings in the air. He'd made sure to insert himself directly into the part of Yakumo's mind that contained the split personality, Ido. He noticed said second personality staring at him, her face in a snarl.

Ido looked similar to Yakumo, but her skin was grey. Two large fangs were coming from the top of her mouth, and sticking directly out each side of her head were two large grey horns.

Ido turned and began to rapidly paint the Ōtsutsuki intruding into her domain, intent on killing him. Deva only watched in amusement as the Genjutsu unleashed on him was no match for the power of the Rinnegan. It was indeed an impressive Genjutsu, and anything under an Eternal would crumble against it.

"Ido, I do apologize for my mother, you are a by-product of her mistakes creating this bloodline," Deva said sadly, walking closer to the demon.

 **"You have no right to erase me! TO ERASE MY EXISTENCE!"** Ido yelled, rapidly painting Genjutsu. Deva simply continued walking forward, batting the Genjutsu aside with ease. His eyes flared as he took control of the mindscape, the world changing around them to a pure white.

"You are right, I do not wish to crush misunderstood life. Which is why you will not cease to exist, but you will not exist here," Deva said calmly. Ido backed away quickly in fear of the _god_ in front of her, unable to look into the glowing Rinnegan of the Ōtsutsuki.

"Begone."

Deva vanished before appearing in front of Ido, his palm on her forehead as he began to rapidly absorb her, sealing the demon within a part of his own mind. 'She may be useful later on, and perhaps she is truly misunderstood.' Deva mused, a mental cage forming in his Garden of Eden like mindscape. He mentally deposited the demon inside of the cage, planning to talk to Ido later on. 'If she truly is the dark part of Yakumo's mind, then I will simply eradicate her.'

Deva began to spread his chakra out in the mindscape, locating the genetics of Yakumo's bloodline before changing it under his mother's direction. If he didn't do this, then Yakumo would just develop another split personality a few years later, her powers going out of control once more. He implemented the ability for Yakumo to paint without her bloodline automatically making it a reality as well.

Satisfied with his work, Deva withdrew from Yakumo's mind. His head shot up as he took control of his body. He nodded to Yakumo, getting a squeal before Yakumo hugged him in an uncharacteristic display of excitement and happiness.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama!" Yakumo said, tears beginning to pour down her face. Deva hugged the brown-haired Kurama back, smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, this really means a lot to her," Kazumi said, getting down on the floor and hugging her granddaughter.

"You are welcome Yakumo-chan, use your powers for good. You can also paint without destroying things now," he said in amusement, seeing the look of pure joy on her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rei asked, walking into the living room and seeing the strange spectacle.

"I can use my bloodline!" Yakumo cried, and Rei's face lit up in excitement and happiness. "YAY!"

Deva smiled, glad to have been able to help Yakumo. He stayed there for a few more minutes before saying goodbye and leaving, he had things he needed to do in the village.

5 o' clock

All the new students were gathered together on the training grounds of the Initiate Training Center. Today was to be the first day of training, which they would go through for the next three years.

Itachi stared at everyone present with passive eyes. Beside him was Toneri with Zetsu on him, and Kazumi. Both Naruto's were also present, standing to either side of the group of teachers.

"Today is the first day of your training. I wish you all luck," Naruto smiled as he looked over his shinobi. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Rei, Yakumo, Yukimi, Isaribi, Hanabi, Fū, Kai, and Yugito all stood proudly, their wrists displaying their Spirit Seals. Also with them was Kawata, who Hanabi had insisted train with them. Toneri had asked Kawata if she wanted to, and she had said yes. Her training would also benefit the Tenseigan hive mind, giving them more skills they wouldn't otherwise have.

Naruto stepped back, letting Itachi come forward to give the introduction, explanation, and first official lesson.

2 days later

The white-haired Ōtsutsuki floated above a mansion, observing the guards of Shinobi and Samurai. The palace belonged to the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire, Itachi having purposed that Naruto come here instead of Konoha. He was already on bad terms with the Leaf, and this place would have more money.

'Besides, I could sense Itachi's distaste for the Lord as well…' Naruto mused, his eyes switching to his Byakugan as he scanned through the building. He quickly located the massive vaults containing a vast amount of the Lord's money. Blowing away into black and white smoke, Naruto descended from the dark night sky, the moon shining brightly behind him and lighting up the clouds around it.

The Kaminoki easily infiltrated the buildings, flowing through a cracked window and across the ceiling, keeping out of direct sight of anyone who may recognize the cloud of smoke as the Shiroi Oni. Weaving around Samurai and Shinobi patrolling the halls, he quickly reached the giant vault door.

'I honestly thought this would at least have seals on it,' Naruto mused as he phased through the incredibly thick metal door.

' **Oooh, pretty!** ' Zetsu commented, seeing the towering stacks of gold bars and money bags around the room. Naruto formed into his normal body, eyeing the large volume of gold carefully.

'Now how to transport this all back to the village?' Naruto thought for a few moments before beginning to draw a massive storage seal in mid-air from his chakra. It took him about fifteen minutes to finish it, as sealing was not his forte.

Once satisfied, he activated the seal and sealed the entire room full of riches into a pocket dimension. The floating seal shrunk majorly before flying onto his left palm, applying itself there before fading away.

' **That was easy,'** Zetsu pointed out with a laugh, getting an amused agreement from Naruto as he burst into smoke. The Ōtsutsuki clan head phased through the ceiling, continuing to phase through multiple floors before rising rapidly above the mansion. Once high enough he shifted into a helix and began rapidly flying back toward the Land of Bears. He had matters to discuss with Tsukino. 'Busy busy busy.'

Next day

Hidden Spirit

Isaribi sighed happily, sunbathing on top of her house. The first day of training had been intense, and for the male students, somewhat embarrassing. All the girls had a lot of fun watching specifically Gaara attempt to dance, but he'd done it with a stoic face.

Isaribi decided to go visit Gyūki, getting up and jumping onto one of the many cables that trailed through the village. These cables were invented by Kai, allowing shinobi to run above the streets unhindered to their location. Before long she reached the edge of the village, switching to tree limbs as she made her way toward the beach.

Arriving a few minutes later she leaped up into the air, her body shifting. Scales grew across her skin, gills appearing on her neck and her feet becoming webbed. She dove head first into the deep ocean of the moon a second later, barely a splash left behind from her graceful dive.

Isaribi's clear lidded eyes looked at everything in excitement as she moved through the water with ease, attempting to find the massive form of her friend. It only took a few minutes before she saw him, about 1000 feet beneath the surface. The large Bijū was taking a nap on the ocean floor, fish moving around him without fear. The ocean from underwater was beautiful, streams of light coming through and shining upon the beautiful sandy floor.

Isaribi swam through a school of fish that quickly segregated, coming to a halt in front of Gyūki's massive head. She knocked a few times on his forehead, not getting a response from the Bijū.

Isaribi sighed in exasperation, bubbles rising into the air above her. Swimming away, she raced a large, sleek looking fish with beautiful silver reflective scales through the water. Both of them breaking the surface at the same time before diving back down, Isaribi laughing in joy as water droplets flew through the air around her.

Amegakure

The Amekage's head shot up, his rain jutsu alerting him to two shinobi with extremely high chakra rapidly approaching toward the tower. He didn't recognize either of them, but that didn't matter.

"Fiko! Alert all the ANBU, Konan, and Yahiko. We have two powerful shinobi rapidly approaching!" Nagato ordered, an Ame ANBU vanishing from a corner of the office. Nagato immediately left his office, rushing out onto a large eagle head attached to the side of the building.

He was unable to see the approaching shinobi, but he knew where they were. Leaping off into the rain, his cloak billowing, his chains flew out and latched around things nearby, slowing his descent as he fell hundreds of feet toward the wet streets below.

Landing with a loud thud, his six purple chains writhed around him. He raised his head slowly, taking in the two shinobi in front of him. One of them was dressed in all red, red eyes glowing at him from under the hood. Next to him was a woman in a provacative dress, long red hair falling down her shoulders as she stood with a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing in Amegakure?" Nagato questioned, after the last attack on his village he had made sure that no one was going to reach his cousin again. By now, Nakada had been moved outside of the city into an extremely secure location.

"We are here for the Kyūbi," the one in red replied. Nagato smirked.

"You're not getting him." His chains lashed forward, both of the shinobi ducking and dodging out of the way. The man in red shot forward, a katana appearing in his hand. He didn't make it far before his blade was stopped by a sword of water. A man with bright orange hair suddenly appearing and grinning at him.

"Here for Nakada also are you?" He pushed the man in red away, making him skid across the wet ground.

Kyū growled as he attempted to put them both under a Genjutsu, it failing for some reason. Hachi unleashed a blast of wind toward the two shinobi impeding them, only for it to miss entirely. They both had to dodge out of the way as paper airplanes crashed in front of them, exploding violently. 'Roku, get here already.'

"Why is everyone after Nakada? Leave him alone!" Konan yelled, floating behind her friends with wings of paper.

"Ooo, a paper-based bloodline?" Hachi murmured, licking her lips. Nagato frowned, confused by the strange woman intruding in his village.

" _Suiton: Suigadan! (Water Fang Bullet)_ " Yahiko roared, unleashing two high-speed drills of water toward the intruders. The man in red merely stepped to the side, the drill missing him entirely. Konan unleashed more paper bombs after the redheaded woman, flinging a paper chakram for good measure.

Hachi ducked and weaved with natural grace, leaping over the paper bombs. She shot a couple of fireballs back toward Konan, who erected a wall of paper in front of her.

 **BOOOM**

Sun Palace

Naruto lounged on a beautiful chair in the Ōtsutsuki palace in the sun, reading a book on his clans' history. His pale eyes widened in interest as he came upon an interesting paragraph.

'The losing Ōtsutsuki were buried after the war, defeated by the Tenseigan before the war was stopped by Zetsu-sama. All of them were buried with respect and honor beneath the city of _Kogane no tsuki (Golden Moons)._ '

"Aijin?" Naruto asked, looking up at one of the many Tenseigan puppets around the room.

The adult female puppet jolted as it 'woke' up. "Yes, Naruto-sama?" it questioned, it's mouth never moving.

"Where is _Kogane no tsuki_?" the pale Ōtsutsuki inquired, his Byakugan eyes showing his curiosity.

"On the island of Kyokusen no ki. We can bring you a map if you wish," the Aijin replied. Seeing Naruto's nod, an On'nanoko appeared, placing a map on a table.

Naruto walked over, the Aijin pointing to a specific island that was a couple away from his village.

"Thank you Aijin-san, On'nanoko-san," Naruto nodded, getting respectful bows from the two puppets in return. Naruto burst into smoke a moment later, flowing out an open window. He quickly shot past the Temple for Hamura, that held a giant statue of his brother. The statue was a secret Tenseigan puppet, it's purpose to guard the Gedō Mazō, his mother's body. He also passed by the building containing the Tenseigan a second later.

He reached the edge of the sun's inner surface. Forming his body he put his hand in a specific seal, the sun opening up a hole for him. He plummeted through toward the curved ground below. A second later two massive white wings burst from his back, spreading wide before tucking into his body as he dropped thousands upon thousands of feet rapidly toward the island.

As he fell closer, his wings shot out, catching the wind. A minute later he alighted softly on the ground outside an old decaying city. It didn't take him long to locate the entrance to the cave.

He folded his large wings against his back, not dispelling them as he enjoyed flying with them. Fluttering his white wings, he glided across the village to the entrance.

Using his control over gravity, he easily removed large rocks that had piled over the entrance. He walked down into a large room, the roof open to the sky. A moment later he found a giant statue, sitting cross-legged, parts of it destroyed, and the side of its face missing.

Naruto immediately spotted writing, symbols that he had never seen before. 'I can read them' Naruto realized in shock, sure that he had never seen this type of writing before.

 **"It's written in the Ōtsutsuki tongue, I am not surprised you can read it,"** Zetsu interjected, forming over his right half.

'Ancient oath, crossing the path of humanity just as all else, the first of the reborn moon. The Tensei eye will defend the earth, wielded by the son of the Kaminoki,' Naruto read as he walked by, entering into a dark doorway. A ball of bright chakra appeared above him, lighting the way.

He quickly came upon a large carving of his clans' crest, light barely streaming into the room from the open doorway behind him.

Naruto stared at it for a few moments, a second later hearing a voice within his mind. _'You have finally come, child of the Kaminoki.'_ The room began to shake, though Naruto didn't move. He and Zetsu watched calmly as a stone panel beneath the Ōtsutsuki symbol slid away, revealing stairs that descended down.

" **Seems like our family left you something, hmm?"** Zetsu mused as Naruto calmly walked down the stairs. The Seikage entered a massive room, the floor covered in perfectly spaced graves, all raised above the ground and covered by an earthen dome, the Ōtsutsuki clan symbol carved into each.

Naruto's Byakugan saw a man walking out of the darkness toward him, stepping into the light his ball of chakra emitted.

"It's the Kaminoki… I can sense the Kaminoki… Son of Kaguya," the man rasped. Naruto recognized him as an Ōtsutsuki and was about to speak when Zetsu cut him off.

" **Let him deliver his message Naruto-nii, he's not alive, this is but a chakra entity, about to die,"** Zetsu said sadly. While he was a chakra entity himself, he was related to all Ōtsutsuki. It pained him to have seen so many of them die over a pointless misunderstanding of his brother's wishes.

The Ōtsutsuki groaned, collapsing to his knees. Naruto was about to rush over to help him, perhaps give him more chakra when the white-haired man opened his eyes, black voids within. His jaw began to open to an impossible size, a ball of purple and white chakra forming before detaching from him and floating in front of Naruto. The old Ōtsutsuki fading out of existence on the floor a moment later.

The next instant the ball exploded in bright purple light, Naruto and Zetsu feeling a rush of memories.

The Tenseigan, firing a massive beam of chakra toward an army. An army of Ōtsutsuki against another army of Ōtsutsuki, the explosions were massive, hundreds of his fellow clan members lying dead on the ground.

" **That was the war… that I came too late to. Only so many were left by the time that I arrived,"** Zetsu said regretfully. He was sad that the Ōtsutsuki had fallen into war over such a petty thing…

The next moment the room lit up in purple light, Naruto's wings flapping around him in surprise. He watched in amazement as every single grave disappeared, instead replaced with hundreds of blind Ōtsutsuki clan members, all of them 'looking' at him.

"I am Omura Ōtsutsuki, we are glad to finally meet you, _Child of the Kaminoki_. We pooled our last chakra together in hopes to one day deliver you this message." All of the Ōtsutsuki behind Omura knelt, clearing a path behind Omura. Naruto and his brother watched silently as Omura knelt to the side as well.

The Kaminoki's eyes widened as he watched an old Ōtsutsuki fade into existence in front of him.

"H-Hamura… O-oniisan…" Naruto murmured, joy filling him as he gazed at his older brother, Zetsu equally happy to once more see his brother.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad to finally meet you," Hamura said kindly, his voice old and wizened, five Truth-Seeking balls floating around him. Kneeling behind him were hundreds of Ōtsutsuki, each having horns in unique ways.

"I do not have much time Naruto, I am here to tell you how to obtain your Tenseigan. Something only I figured out how to do," Hamura began, getting a nod from Naruto who walked closer to his older brother.

 **"Hi, Hamura-nii!"** Zetsu yelled cheerfully, the elder Ōtsutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Greetings Zetsu, good to see that you are still your excitable self." Zetsu's massive one-sided grin only got larger.

"Naruto, as I'm sure you know, our mother's hope for you is to defend the earth against the arrival of our family." Naruto nodded.

"For that goal, we sealed our eyes into the Tenseigan over hundreds of years. To gain your own, you need to absorb Star chakra, which is how I gained mine," Hamura explained, getting wide eyes from his younger brother.

"Star Chakra?"

"Hai, Star Chakra comes from the celestial flaming bodies in space. When I learned how to use Nature Chakra from the toads thousands of years ago, I became curious. If earth generated it's own chakra, other celestial bodies must have their own as well. I climbed the highest mountain in the world to satisfy my curiosity, spending four months on top of the mountain, constantly absorbing the sunlight. I eventually discovered that the sun is a massive collection of chakra, Star Chakra, more potent than Nature Chakra but infinitely harder to collect," Hamura continued, though he was interrupted by Zetsu.

 **"That's how you gained your Tenseigan then, all Ōtsutsuki must gain it by absorbing Star Chakra,"** Zetsu said, it making sense to him now. Within Naruto's mind, Kaguya was gobsmacked. She'd left her clan before becoming old enough to be taught how to gain her Tenseigan. She'd tried to figure out how it was obtained while on earth but had eventually given it up as a lost cause. _'I finally understand, that is why the clan head would take Ōtsutsuki who had come of age out into space, leaving for Etos, and they would return with the Tenseigan…'_ Kaguya thought, understanding the mystery finally.

"Hai, it took me several years to manifest the Tenseigan, longer to learn to use it effectively, and then create the world within the moon." Hamura's empty eyes turned back to Naruto's one visible Byakugan.

"That is how you gain the Tenseigan." Naruto didn't react as Hamura placed his hand on his forehead. "I do not have much time otouto, but it was good to talk to you. Live your life, my brother, protect the world from the Ōtsutsuki," Hamura said kindly. The next moment Naruto felt memories - his brother training with the Tenseigan, the four months he spent on top of the mountain, his brother learning to use the powers his eyes granted him.

"Goodbye, oniisama," Naruto said with utmost respect, seeing his brother and the hundreds of Ōtsutsuki fading away. When it all cleared, he was back in the tomb, hundreds of graves lining the floor.

"Thank you."

 **END CHAPTER - 9755 words**

 **A lot happened in this chapter, I'm interested to hear all of your thoughts. Before any of you get mad at me for making Hinata "different," I'd already done it before you all started chanting "ToneriXHinata."**

 **I know someone is gonna be all, "Star Chakra isn't a real thing, you made that up and it totally conflicts with the laws of physics and Newtons Third Law of Who Gives A Flip."**

 **Yeah, I made it up. I created a backstory and hinting explanation of what the Tenseigan is. I am hoping to eventually develop my own alien culture, and make it radically different from humans. Hopefully, you will all enjoy that one day, and yes, Naruto is on his way to gaining Tenseigan.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I am now accepting OC submissions through PM to be a part of the Spirit Nin Corps. Not all will be accepted, and some will be changed to fit the story, but they will all have the same names and general appearance. Antex already submitted one, and I added the character into chapter 21, and that character will actually play a large part of the story arc. So I am sure Antex will enjoy that.**

 **If you are going to submit a character, the more information and better organized your submission is the more likely I am to add them.**

 **My statement for five chapters the day we hit 1k views still stands. I would really appreciate it if people could help me reach that goal. I think we could reach 1k before the end of next month, as there is enough people reading this story. (Seriously, please? It's really** _ **not**_ **that hard.)**

 **Oh, and yeah, Naruto has two bodies now! Love it! Yakumo's fixed as well, been needing to write that in. Sasuke has gotten screen time. I know some people have been asking for that and he will get more in the future.**

 **Please leave a review, PM me OC submissions, and check out my instagram: Blackright709 (When I start writing books I will be posting info about them there, the books will be on Kindle.)**

Answers to reviews:

Dloold87: Sorry about that, I'll go back and look over it. I myself was still getting used to writing Nakada instead of Naruto, I really didn't do myself any favors by making their names so similar. That entire chapter is actually the prologue from one of my other stories that I gave up on, just with a large section of it changed. As to EMS standing up to MS, **Chariko had a main artery cut before activating the EMS** _ **, it tends to make things harder when you are bleeding out badly.**_

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Glad you are enjoying the village creation, I'm working hard to make sure it works well. Already answered your question about an OC, thank you for your submission, the character is in Chapter 21.

Ezeakel: I agree, hoping to create something original. Just so everyone is aware, the pairings are not the main focus of this story and I am not putting a lot of effort into it, what has happened so far just kind of flowed that way.

Icefox: Yep. I, on the other hand, am trying to keep track of a million factors and how they relate to each other. Writing a story with so many characters and already known factors is hard man.

Delta4phoenix: Thank you, I don't think I'm the first to make a village from scratch. Just that most authors don't show the village growing, just a timeskip and it's done. I'm going to give credit to my new Beta reader for there being no mistakes last chapter, she is very helpful! :D

Historia1: You sure you still want TonerixHinata after this chapter? I mean, she's kind of a jerk… (Hinata is really a Hyūga version of Sasuke, just a heck of a lot worse.) As to Hanabi with Tenseigan, if you can tell me a logical way to make that happen, I might write it in. I find it extremely funny that people want me to timeskip so badly, what's wrong with what I am writing?

Devian93: Chūnin exams still operate the same way on the same schedule. I wrote that not really caring about the order all that much. I wanted the Chūnin exams that the Spirit Nin eventually go to, to be the same one as in the show (at the same time.) So I wrote that, _just uhhh… gloss over that?_ Thank you for the compliments.

Guest: Nakada is similar to Sasuke of canon, but he's his own person. You will have to see.

Roadrunnerto: I made the village up? I'm not entirely sure what village you are referring to. I didn't mean to write 1000k, I meant to write 1000 or 1k… I somehow managed to combine that… It was late, I hadn't had coffee. Sorry. Thank you for the compliments.

Doomqwer: Thank you for the compliments. Konoha has dug a rather deep hole for itself, I agree. Nakada is not the new Sasuke, he's Nakada, and while he has similar personality traits, he isn't going to be Sasuke. Nakada, for instance, cares very very much so about family and Uzumaki's in general.

Ataxius: There is a difference between fact and opinion, and in a fanfiction, fact is a bendable concept.

BossPatyWafless: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

LeviDragon: Welp, just make sure to leave more reviews and encourage others too. Tell your friends and their friends about my story and we will reach that quicker. I do put a lot of work into this, and I would really appreciate it if you all help me to gain more popularity for this story. Thank you for all your really nice compliments ^-^

Azaira: Thank you for your help and I will start using that website in future. I went back through all the chapters and changed the village name, (I didn't really like it anyway, it's now Shinreigakure)

Conrad299: I'm kinda confused, the last chapter wasn't longer than others? All my chapters average 9,500-11k because I don't like short chapters, especially if you were waiting for it. I really dislike authors that make you wait a month and you get a 3k chapter that you are already at the end of when you feel like you were just getting started. Besides, bigger chapters make bigger impressions.

Drew86419: Hopefully the Elemental Nations never learn the real purpose of the Spirit Seal, and I doubt they could really do much if they did. Yamato is uhh.. _Bad_ at the Mokuton, he just is. Anyone who implants the Shodai's cells is never going to be able to reach the level Hashirama was at. Naruto has an advantage in that it truly is his bloodline, and he already has a natural connection to plants. Naruto could build simple buildings really easily, it takes longer because he's somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to building those types of things.

N-DogDaGod: Glad you enjoy it, it might slow down soon as I am writing another story that follows a story from this one.

Zaralann: It's generally accepted in the Naruto Fanfiction world that you can say "It was done by seals" and people don't bat an eye. It doesn't really remove it, it makes it much larger, more like a skin organ than veins in the body. The seal on the back of the neck is supposed to be what helps users mold or channel chakra correctly. Also, The Village of Chakra, while having a lot of errors, was an amazing fic and one of my all times favorites, mister. Negative amount of sense is uhh… that's a new one on me honestly. I'm sure you could argue that all the negative side effects of the seal would happen, stunting growth etc. I'm gonna use my author powers and say "It works, and there aren't those side effects."

Bananahead1 Part 1: I mean what?

Bananahead1 Part 2: I haven't really figured out how exactly Naruto can be killed, but he can, because Ōtsutsuki have a way to kill Kaminoki, and that would more or less apply to Naruto. On _earth_ though, yeah there isn't anyone who can kill him now and the effects you described would happen, similar to a Bijū. He _can_ be sealed though, and make someone a Jinchuriki as he's too strong to put in an object. Someone would have to use the Reaper Death Seal on him for it to work… and there aren't a lot of people who know how to do that…

Criamond: Thank you for the compliments, amazing review, as usual. You're awesome too mate. Reviews help me tremendously and help me to push through hard parts in writing, inspiring me to improve. I really appreciate all of your compliments. Where is my pin review function, I need it for this review :D

AdriLAAAxo: I'm gonna make this story long enough eventually where it's not _possible_ to read it all in one day. I updated, by the way, :P I have to admit I have 0 experience with Wattpad, so I don't really know. But there are plenty of discontinued stories here on Fanfiction, some of them were really good too. I don't plan to give up on this story. I want to take it to the end and then write a bunch of stories branching off of it, all in the same universe. I cannot legally publish this story for money, as that's against copyright laws regardless of the fact I'd like to. I really appreciate all your compliments, thank you.

AdriLAAAzo Part 2: I agree with that, post more plz. I enjoy reading them. (I read all of them, and I reply to them all unless it's a one-word sentence that's like "It's gud, continue plz mucho more needed.") But I thank all of you that send those as well. (Oh yeah, I generally don't reply to hate reviews unless there is a genuine point in it.)

Bananahead1 The Reckoning: Yes.

NarutoHyuuga1234: Senchakra (and this will be explained later in the story) is the unique chakra that Kaminoki trees have. I didn't have a good name for it at the time, so I just called it Senchakra. If anyone has a better name for the energy that Kaminoki have, please tell me. It's a Yokai/Nature Chakra mix.

MissFinest: Yep, I didn't post my first chapter until I had written out 10 chapters (100k words roughly). I felt that fully writing out my idea and having a good base to stand on was key. There are going to definitely be some cool fights in the future, but I've kind of reached that point now where only a very few people could give Naruto a hard time, mostly Chariko, and I have a purpose for him.

Guest: Wait… what? Is that umm… a language?

And that's all the reviews, quite a few this time around, more so than usual. I know you guys can leave more this time, let's try to reach 270 perhaps? _I know there are enough of you reading this sentence to write a sentence and crush that goal_.

See you all next time, wait… that's not physically possible… I really need to come up with a better "outro."


	18. Chapter 17: Growth

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Multiple bodies is fun, I know someone is gonna hate me.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Here's that time skip people keep begging for, lol.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

 **Thank you to my Beta reader for making the time to go over this, your edits are invaluable. (They didn't have enough time, so only the first half of this is edited. Sorry!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Growth  
** 1 year later

Naruto sighed, easily able to see the six Konoha hunter-nin sneaking in the trees behind him. Their skill in hiding from the Byakugan was impressive, but he had a more powerful Byakugan… and he'd long since learned their tricks.

"Hanabi, do you see them?" The brown-haired girl nodded, walking alongside him as they walked away from Takigakure. They'd gone there to collect a portion of his father's power - the massive tree within the center of the village. It had also been what was creating the Hero Water which the villagers revered. 'Though with Tou-san's power gone, no more will be produced,' Naruto mused.

"How long are you going to let them follow us father?" Hanabi inquired, knowing that her dad didn't like being followed around. Three months ago they had left the Spirit village to travel, Naruto needing to collect more of his father's power and find the other Bijū.

For two months they had searched for the Kyūbi jinchuriki after learning that he'd been kidnapped from Amegakure by the Seijō-ki. The scarf group was hunting all of Naruto's nieces and nephews for some unknown purpose. Unable to find the boy, Naruto had given up temporarily, focusing on looking for the six tails host who hadn't been seen in years.

"Dad, there is a man in the ground," Hanabi said, able to see a bearded man underneath the ground half a mile ahead of them. Naruto had already seen the shinobi but wanted Hanabi to learn to stay aware of her surroundings.

"Very good hime, I'll deal with the shinobi. Then let's go see what he wants." She nodded. A moment later the hunter-nin behind them fell to the ground, dead. As they walked, Hanabi reflected on the last year.

The Hidden Spirit had grown majorly, over 200 shinobi now a part of the ranks and growing every day. Children of Tsukigakure had signed up rapidly after the first group came back and told stories about the village. Tsukino-chan had entirely given her position over to Naruto, officially making Tsukigakure part of the Hidden Spirit Village.

Once they were ready, Naruto would declare the existence of the village. For now, the world was unaware that Tsukigakure had changed so drastically. Itachi-sensei had made sure that the earth part of the Spirit Village was well guarded, mostly by Tenseigan Warrior Automatons. Hanabi giggled as she remembered some of her new friends showing their Spirit Seals to their parents with pride, the parents crying in joy.

Her father's power had been clearly demonstrated to the village when it was attacked five months after Shinga's death. The villages had not fully merged yet, and therefore the Tenseigan guards were not stationed. A large group of about 200 low-level missing-nin and thugs had tried to raid the village.

The Tsuki shinobi had immediately gone to guard their home, and Tsukino called Naruto with her Spirit Seal as she also rushed to defend her home. What had followed had been the most incredible thing Tsukino had ever seen. Sadly, Hanabi hadn't been there.

According to Tsukino, her father had become a spinning embodiment of death. Both her father and his new Human path had arrived, the Human body using his giant red, three-bladed scythe to slice through the criminals like butter.

"Hanabi-chan, focus," Naruto reprimanded, getting a nod from his daughter. He now looked like he was eighteen years old, while in human years he was actually around nine. He'd been very busy over the last year beginning trade deals with Tsukigakure throughout the world as Tsukino, since with her permission he would shapeshift into her. Since he was a now an SS-rank criminal in the Elemental Nations, he was usually attacked or run away from on sight.

Naruto sighed, plants bursting from the ground as they deflected several shurikens.

"I'm intrigued as to why you're attacking me… I do not believe Son Gokū approves of such an action," Naruto remarked, easily able to see his nephew sealed in the red-haired man. The man had a mustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was wearing a long-sleeved, magenta kimono shirt and pants, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist, he wore a brown sash with a pouch in the front.

"He doesn't. The monkey's been buggin me to come find ya after he sensed ya in Iwa. Told him I'm only gonna join ya if you're stronger than me… I'm not followin some weak kid," the man stated confidently, his arms crossed. "Have to admit though, ya ain't easy to find. I went cross most of the Elemental Nations following breadcrumbs, and it still took me months."

Naruto remained silent, not at all bothered. He could see his daughter next to him getting worked up. He placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down and drawing the four-tails host's attention.

"When I heard you kidnapped the Hyūga clan head's daughter… I was surprised… The Leaf ain't no easy place to enter. What you plannin on doin, holdin her for ransom or somethin?" the host continued on, his voice having an accent Naruto had heard only in the Land of Earth.

"Enough of this… if you wish to fight, come. Or lose your Bijū," Naruto ordered sternly, getting a raised eyebrow from the red-haired man.

"Like you'll be any challenge to father," Hanabi mumbled, backing up so that she wasn't in the way of the fight. Naruto heard her but didn't react, though he was amused to see the Jinchuriki get annoyed by her comment.

" _Yōton: Shakugaikōken! (Lava Release: Scorching Armored Fist)._ "

The Seikage observed impassively as the Jinchuriki suddenly coated himself in thick bubbling lava, rushing forward with his fist cocked back. Naruto didn't move at all, letting him run _through_ him.

"What the heck!? _Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu! (Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu)_ "

Whirling around, he unleashed several lava rocks forward. Naruto turned and lifted his hand, causing all of the projectiles to halt immediately in mid-air. The red-haired man watched in shock and amazement as the four flaming rocks floated behind Naruto, rotating slowly through the air.

"This is a pointless battle, and you know that. Son has told you who I am. You cannot hope to stand a chance against me," Naruto stated, firing all the lava-balls back toward the Jinchuriki who dodged out of the way.

"Don know if you don try!" Rushing toward the Ōtsutsuki, he tried to kick him, only for his attack to be stopped in mid-air by a mechanical arm. Dropping to the ground, his eyes widened in fear as he made eye contact with glowing purple ringed eyes.

"Do you wish to die?" Naruto questioned flatly. Metal tentacles burst from his back before wrapping around the Jinchuriki tightly and holding him up.

"Told ya… besides, dad could have killed you instantly if he wanted," Hanabi muttered, walking up beside her white-haired horned father.

"Okay, okay. I give," the red-headed jinchuriki said, rubbing his pained wrists as he was dropped back on the ground. The tentacles disappeared, and Naruto's eyes faded back to the Byakugan.

"I'm Rōshi, a now missing-nin jounin from Iwagakure," he said, now speaking in a more formal tone. "The monkey told me that I needed to come find you. When I asked the Tsuchikage, he denied my request and attempted to lock me up. I'd grown tired of being treated as a weapon, so I left to make my own way. For months Son bugged me, so I eventually agreed to seek you out," Rōshi explained.

"I see. Here is not the place to explain everything that has happened since my consciousness. Stab this into your arm please," Naruto said calmly, a black rod forming out of his palm. Rōshi just looked at Naruto's blank face in confusion.

"Don't mind Dad, he likes being confusing. That rod will allow Dad's other body to summon you back to our village. He will explain things there," Hanabi explained exasperatedly. She knew that Naruto was either _not_ going to explain his order, or was focused on another matter elsewhere.

Rōshi nodded, taking the rod and stabbing it into his arm. The next instant he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rōshi looked around in shock as he found himself somewhere else entirely, though Naruto was standing right in front of him. He was in an office that looked like it was carved out of the inside of a tree, plant life covering the walls along with paintings and banners.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in Spirits," Naruto said calmly. They were both in his office in the Seikage Tree.

"How the heck are you here?" Rōshi demanded, completely confused. Naruto sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain his multiple bodies… again.

"I am Deva, the second body of Naruto. I am Naruto, but I am also not Naruto. We are one and the same, while separate," Deva said like that explained everything. Rōshi just looked more confused, but Naruto ignored that.

"You are now within my village, and I am the Seikage. I started this village a little over a year ago. Come with me, and I shall explain," Deva said, his purple eyes somewhat unsettling Rōshi as he followed after Naruto through the door of his office.

Back with the original

It was night, the bright stars shining down on Naruto and his daughter. Both of them were resting peacefully, Hanabi lying comfortably on his stomach as they rocked back and forth in a hammock made of his chakra. After meeting Rōshi, they'd continued traveling toward the Land of Rice Paddies for a couple of hours.

He could tell his daughter was tired, her loud yawns an easy indicator. They'd made a detour, dropping down from the sky into a forest. He'd found a pleasant grove of trees, and now here they were.

He stared up at the stars, too far away for his transcendent eyes to ever reach. Naruto mentally checked in with his now two other bodies. Deva had explained everything to Rōshi and given him a house, leaving him alone to process it all. Human was currently in the Land of Rivers collecting a hefty bounty on a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Human Path

A giant black raven flew through the stormy skies, finally having located its target. The bird's one Byakugan eye focused in on a hooded man sleeping within a hut, several men in similar cloaks in nearby shelters. Lightning struck flashed through the sky, temporarily revealing the large black bird.

Human pulled his wings against his body, falling into a dive toward the hut. There were two reasons he was after Kurosuki Raiga. First, there was an enormous bounty on his head from Kiri. Second, the man possessed the legendary thunder-swords: Kiba. He pulled out of his dive, his wings spreading out and slowing his descent.

The middle part of the giant sparrow shifted, Naruto forming between the two large black wings, which were now attached to his back. He felt slightly bad about killing the human without a fight, but such was the way of a shinobi, something of humankind's design. After latching onto the twelve chakra signatures in the area, he drew them all out.

The twelve shinobi died in their sleep, swiftly and painlessly. Naruto began to inspect all the nearby huts for anything of interest when he noticed that there was a large number of people buried around the shelters. He couldn't find anything on or in their bodies that indicated how they had died.

Shrugging, he walked inside the hut, kicking down the locked door. His glowing eyes were drawn to the Kiba swords on the bed next to the missing-nin. He picked up each of the twin swords. They were imbued with lightning and considered the sharpest swords ever made. A moment later both disappeared within his body. He would need to give them to the original Naruto.

He stared at the missing-nin, considering making himself yet another new body. 'If I do that though, I can't turn in the bounty…' he mused. Instead, he decided to complete his original purpose. A sharp wind slash later he had sealed the nin's head within himself, his black wings forming as he walked outside.

He rapidly rose into the dark night sky, lightning striking irregularly. He was headed toward the nearest bounty collection point, which was in the main village in the Land of Rivers. Naruto had spread his Rinnegan summon beetles across the Elemental Nations, giving him his own unique nigh undetectable spy network.

It was what allowed him to find Raiga much more quickly than he usually would have, and to know where the bounty collection office was since he'd never been there. A few minutes of high speed flying and he alighted outside the village, his giant black wings disappearing.

As Human walked toward the village, ignoring the light drizzle, his form began to shift. A second later, he had medium-length white hair that was slicked back and, of course, the Rinnegan. He wore the cloak that had become the standard attire for all Spirit Nin - white with golden lining, the Ōtsutsuki symbol imprinted in gold on the back. He was also covered in black chakra rod piercings, courtesy of Zetsu.

This was the body of Hidan, a former Jashinist before he foolishly attempted to kill Naruto for the 'pleasure of killing him and sacrificing him to Hidan's god.'

Flashback

Deva Naruto was currently within the Land of Rice Paddies, his Rinnegan beetles reporting a sizeable civil war happening in the land. He didn't know if he could stop the war, he could only gather that the war was about who would get to lead a new hidden village in the land.

'Humans… they get into pointless fights over matters that could be discussed calmly. Instead, they descend into war.' Naruto shook his head while walking calmly down a road, his one Byakugan eye scanning over the nearby land. He was keeping an eye out for anyone suffering from the war that he could be of help to. If possible, he would bring them back to his village.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he saw a white-haired man with a massive three-bladed red scythe, jumping through the nearby forest toward him. A minute later the man came over the hill, screaming bloody murder as he ran directly toward Naruto.

"JASHIN WAS ******* RIGHT! IT'S YOU! HE'LL BE VERY PLEASED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" the shinobi screamed. Naruto noticed as his eye returned to the Rinnegan, that the purple-eyed shinobi was not wearing a shirt. The only thing the nin wore were maroon pants with long, black shinobi sandals, and bandages wrapped around his stomach.

Naruto stepped out of the way as the loud shinobi slammed his scythe into the ground next to him. Naruto sighed, watching as the ninja tore out his weapon before swinging at him. He leaned just far enough out of the way. This body, after all, was not immaterial like the original.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, continuing to weave out of the way of the shinobi's slashes. The intense training with Itachi, when he wasn't busy, was coming into play.

"NAME'S HIDAN ******! STAY STILL AND ******* DIE! I WILL ENJOY KILLING YOU FOR JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan screamed, swinging his giant scythe again. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed, his left arm shifting into metal plates as he blocked Hidan's sizeable three-bladed scythe.

"Why exactly are you attempting to kill me? Who's Jashin?" Naruto calmly inquired, curious as to why this insane looking shinobi was out to murder him.

"JASHIN-SAMA WANT'S YOUR BLOOD! YOU WILL RESPECT HIM, *****!" Hidan cursed, dodging the chakra beam Naruto fired at him from his other transformed hand.

"I don't have time for this," Naruto muttered. The next moment a large saw blade emerged from his waist and impaled the shinobi through the chest. Naruto shook his head, his form returning to normal as he walked away.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY ******!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he turned sharply, seeing Hidan get to his feet, the hole through his chest and heart healing quickly.

"I'M IMMORTAL!" Naruto only stared at him blankly, amazed at his healing factor, but otherwise unimpressed by this ninja. _'Kai, do you know who someone called Jashin is? Perhaps someone that people would worship?'_ Naruto inquired through the Spirit mental network.

"What a coincidence, so am I," Naruto replied dryly, which enraged the grey-haired shinobi who rushed toward him once more.

' _Jashin… Jashin…_ ' Naruto heard Kai 'thinking' as he formed a chakra rod in his hand, blocking the red scythe aimed at his head.

"DIE YOU ******!" Hidan roared, getting kicked in the chest a moment later and sent flying backward. Naruto noticed the large cable attached to the bottom of the scythe at that moment, which Hidan used to pull the weapon back into his hands.

' _Oh yeah, Jashin is the god worshipped in Jashinism. The scroll I read in the Library didn't have much on him. Apparently, according to older Ōtsutsuki who'd observed the cult on earth, worshippers are able to become 'immortal' by making sacrifices to their god. Oh, don't let one of them get ahold of any of your blood either. They can cause great physical damage to themselves, and if any of your blood is on them, the damage will happen to you as well,'_ Kai warned, getting thanks from his kage in return.

'Interesting. I wonder how powerful your immortality is,' Naruto mused. Using his control over gravity, he froze Hidan's scythe in mid-air during an over head swing.

"HEY! WHAT'D YOU ******* DO?!" Hidan yelled, unable to move his scythe. He kept trying to jerk it out of the air, even pulling himself into the air with it.

"I have an experiment I would like to try, do you mind?" Naruto asked rhetorically, appearing in front of Hidan before the loud Jashinist could reply. The next moment Naruto Deva's Rinnegan pulsed as he ripped Hidan's soul out of his body.

'Well… that's disgusting,' Deva mused, quickly sifting through the man's memories. Hidan collapsed to the ground, truly dead this time. It took Naruto a few minutes to see everything in the man's life, the many, many terrible things he'd done in the name of his god.

'I believe this would be a good body as well, perhaps the Human one,' Deva mused. A black chakra rod formed in his palm before he rammed it through the dead nin's chest. A moment later the body disappeared in a puff of smoke as it was summoned by the original.

'Now, back to what I was doing,' Deva mused, one eye returning to the Byakugan. 'Wait a minute… what is this?'

End Flashback

Human had just finished collecting and sealing the large bounty for Raiga within himself. The agent had asked him if he was returning the Kiba swords to be sent to Kiri. He'd said no, and the man had warned him that this would paint a giant target on his back from Kiri, though the man clearly didn't care. Naruto didn't really care either, though it was part of why he turned in bounties either as Hidan or Shinga, not needing a larger target on his back.

Human disappeared in a puff of smoke a moment later, returning to _Shinrei_ _gakure no Sato_.

With Deva  
Next Day

Deva walked beside Rōshi as they walked toward the Initiate Training Center. The students would soon be on break and Deva wished to introduce Rōshi.

'If he accepts, I wonder what he will teach,' Deva mused, his left eye shifting into the Byakugan as he located everyone in his village. There were now around 200 people here, and hundreds more buildings had been built. The new members of the village were all either Masters, jounin from Tsukigakure who Tsukino had recommended as teachers, or Initiates. Many children had signed up for the program. After a short interview, in which he would fully explain what they were signing up for, he would give them the option to leave.

Some had left, most hadn't. Those staying would then take the Oath of Enlistment, and be branded with their spirit seal before one of the Aijin would take them to their new home. In the beginning, the kids were grouped together in groups of four in their new homes until they became Adepts. At that point they would be able to have their own homes.

Every month, the Initiates were welcome to return to the earth part of the village and visit their family, though they were not allowed to tell village secrets. To date, only seven kids had been expelled from the village for breaking the rules twice. Taniuchi had been a promising student, talented in wind, but he would not stop disrespecting other students. He'd bullied Isaribi for her scales, calling her an ugly fish girl. Isaribi could look out for herself, but that was not the issue. As all village rules were made very clear to Initiates during their interview, for his first offense he had been punished severely. After Taniuchi's second offense, Deva had entered his mind and removed specific memories of the village, only leaving enough for the boy to realize that he had failed and why. His Spirit Seal was removed, and he was returned to his family. It was harsh, but Naruto would not accept such behavior in his village.

"What are the cords for?" Rōshi inquired, having noticed the black cables that were strung tight throughout the village. Each wire was about thirty feet high in the air and followed the direction of the street. Naruto didn't bother answering the man as a Master ran down one and disappeared around a corner.

"I see then…" Rōshi muttered. "Why are your eyes different Dōjutsu? I know what the Rinnegan is, Son explained it to me," Rōshi questioned curiously, noticing Deva's one Rinnegan and one Byakugan.

"I am the Deva path, not the original Naruto. I currently possess three different bodies - the original, me, and Human. Because I am a body controlled by the power of the Rinnegan, I have to have at least one constantly activated. Does that answer your question?"

"Hai,"

"Good, because we are here." The next moment the Initiate Training Center came into view. Rōshi was impressed at the size of the building and the significant number of young students.

"Follow me please." Rōshi suddenly noticed that Deva had continued walking even though he'd stopped to take in the surroundings. Catching up, he noticed that Naruto was approaching a specific group of students all gathered together in a training field covered in sand.

"Lord Seikage," a red headed boy greeted in a monotone. Rōshi immediately noticed the Kanji for Love tattooed on the boy's forehead. A moment later the other students nearby all gave their greeting as well.

"Hello everyone. I want to introduce you to Rōshi-san, the Jinchuriki for the four-tails, Son Gokū," Naruto said, gesturing to the bearded redhead next to him.

"Hello, my name's Kurama Rei!" a short, blue haired girl declared, walking up to Rōshi. He immediately noticed the distinct lack of any pupils or irises in the girl's blank white eyes.

"I am Gaara, Jinchuriki of the one-tail," the redhead boy from before said in that same monotone voice. Rōshi noticed at that moment that sand was flowing over and around the boy, forming onto him and changing to look like his clothes.

"I'm Temari, older sister to Gaara and Kankuro, and aspiring Wind Master," a blond girl introduced herself. There was a large white fan on her back, and a golden eight point star imprinted on the side of it.

"This is bothersome. I am Kai, jinchuriki of the three-tails," a brown haired teen said. He had just walked up to the group, wearing a distinct look of boredom on his face.

"Do you have to be bored by everything Kai?" Rōshi's attention was drawn to a freckled, brown haired girl, who wore a pink kimono with beautiful wisp designs across it. She turned to him a second later, an exasperated look on her face as Kai had ignored her.

"Name's Iburi Yukimi, last Iburi, and heiress to the clan. Nice to meet ya!" she said in a bubbly tone, getting a nod from Rōshi who was keeping a calm look on his face. He hoped that Naruto wasn't going to introduce him to all of the hundreds of students he could see…

"Kankuro, only user of the Jiongu," a boy with brown hair introduced himself next. The Iwa Jounin noticed the boy's eyes, green irises with red sclera.

"Yugito, jinchuriki of the two-tails," a blonde girl said simply. He immediately noticed her different colored slit eyes as she looked at him.

"Hia, I'm Isaribi." The four-tails jinchuriki saw the left side of the purple haired girl's face and neck right away. It was covered in green scales and gills.

"I'm Kurama Yakumo, heiress to the Kurama clan." Another brown haired girl, this one wearing a beautiful grey kimono with paintbrush stroke like patterns on it, introduced herself next.

"I'm Guren, the last crystal user," offered a dark eyed girl with light blue hair worn in a spiky ponytail, long strands of hair framing her face. She wore a short sleeved, teal kimono over a grey turtleneck and red shorts. A jade-green rope belt was around her waist, and her feet were clad in light purple and navy blue sandals.

"And I'm Fū! Jinchuriki of the seven-tails. Welcome to Shinrei!" a mint haired girl said, her amber eyes showing her excitement. Rōshi nodded to them all, noticing that there was a short pale girl with the group that was standing there silently. He was about to inquire about her when Naruto spoke.

"Kawata, you can introduce yourself too," Naruto said kindly, crouching down to the level of the little grey-haired doll. She nodded before her pale blue eyes turned to Rōshi, her head following somewhat mechanically.

"I am Kawata, an On'nanoko of the Tenseigan and personal servant of Hanabi Ōtsutsuki," the doll said, her mouth never actually moving as she spoke and slightly creeping Rōshi out. Getting over it quickly, he further introduced himself to everyone.

"As Deva Naruto said, my name is Rōshi, and I'm the host of the four-tails and former jounin of Iwa in the Land of Earth. I'm quite talented at earth style Jutsu and Yōton, which is the bloodline I got from the four-tails. I'm also fifty years old despite my appearance, Yonbi is keeping me quite healthy. I was meant to be Iwa's secret weapon in the Third Great Ninja War, even though I was never actually used." Roshi received nods and greetings from most everyone.

"Why didn't Iwa use you in the war? Bijū are normally seen as weapons…" Kai inquired, his tone interested.

"My village decided that if I were to be unleashed, I would go berserk because of the Yonbi. So they never let me into a situation where open warfare was a possibility. I mostly did high ranked assassination and interrogation missions, since the monkey's KI is quite intimidating. That said, I pale in comparison with the likes of the 7, 8, and 9 tails' power." This got a teasing look from Fū, which Rōshi ignored, though was amused by.

"I left my village in search of Naruto after he came to Iwa. Gokū had sensed him, and here I am today," Rōshi finished, getting nods from the students.

"Welcome to the village! You should go meet Kokuō-kun, he's mentioned Gokū before," Rei declared, getting a surprised look from the redhead.

"Thank you for introducing yourselves everyone. I am sure you will see Rōshi again soon. Please, return to your studies," Naruto said, getting nods from his Initiates before they returned to their activities.

"Kokuō?" Rōshi inquired, and Naruto understood his question.

"Hai. Gyūki and Kokuō do not have hosts. They usually roam around the moon," Naruto explained. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Hai, I will accept the Seal and become a teacher here. I've always wanted to teach, even more so as I got older. But the Tsuchikage wouldn't allow it. The villagers didn't want a demon to teach their children," Rōshi said sadly, an aura of despair around the shinobi veteran.

"Don't dwell on the past Rōshi-san. What is in the past, stays in the past. Look toward the future," Deva advised, getting a nod from the shinobi.

"Come with me, there is more to do today."

Original Naruto

"Father, what are we going to do in the Land of Rice Paddies?" Hanabi inquired while riding on the back of her father as he flew rapidly through the air. Naruto usually traveled as a large black raven when with someone else as it was the fastest way.

Hanabi sighed as her father either didn't hear her, or wasn't paying attention. With the gaining of multiple bodies, her father was often distracted.

' _Father, why are we going to the Land of Rice Paddies?'_ she inquired through the Spirit Seal, knowing he would't miss that.

' _My beetles can see there is a clan there that is suffering. The civil war is coming to an end, though there is no winner. Let that be a lesson to you, no one wins in war,'_ was her father's response over the mental connection.

' _Didn't you already go there as Deva? That's where you found Guren-chan right?'_ she asked in confusion, not really understanding.

' _Hai, but at the time none of the clans wanted to be helped, all sure they were about to win the war. I found Guren shortly after and brought her back with me, finding her rejected and despised by her village for her powers.'_ Naruto replied.

'Focusing back entirely on his body, he noticed that he wasn't too far from his destination. 'Mother, if the clan refuses my offer, should I approach the members individually? I know, last time, that some did not agree with their leader's decision.'

" _I think that would be the right choice, Naruto. I can't talk long. I'm about to start my lesson,"_ Kaguya replied. Among other things she taught _important_ history in the Initiate Training Center. She would usually use Deva or Human as her body when she did this.

'Hai, understood,' Naruto replied, feeling his mother concentrate on teaching her current batch of twenty students. He could feel Deva make a mental note to take some of the students to the Earth Village for some small mission experience.

Naruto blinked, the large raven's pale eyes focusing on the now visible Land of Rice Paddies beneath them. Within fifteen minutes Naruto located the Fūma clan.

' _Hold on Hanabi-hime._ ' Naruto tucked his large black wings to his body and screeching loudly, he dropped into a dive. His screech drew the attention of the clan below him. They all knew who he was from his last visit, so none of them freaked out.

Naruto beat his wings to slow down as he approached the ground, a moment later alighting on it softly. He twitched his neck as Hanabi hopped down on the ground, then shifted back into his usual form.

He still looked similar to the way he did during his first visit to the clan. Although he was now tall enough to be eighteen years old and his horns were more extensive, his same clothes had merely changed size with him.

"Hello, Naruto-san." A man named Arashi gave a bow and Naruto nodded in response. Arashi had long, smooth, chin-length purple hair and grey-colored eyes. His bangs hung just over his eyebrows. He wore a green short sleeve shirt, but the collar and sleeves were white. Two black arm sleeves covered his lower arms, and he wore long grey pants.

"Greetings Arashi-san. Where is Jigumo-san?" Naruto inquired, his pale eyes shifting as he scanned through the clan compound of sorts. Hanabi stood quietly next to him, just watching.

"He died in the war. I am now the leader of the clan," Arashi said without a bit of remorse. Naruto didn't blame him, Jigumo had been a terrible leader to the clan.

"Does this mean you are interested in accepting my offer?"

"Hai, we have already agreed, as a clan, to join," Arashi replied. Hanabi noticed a bright orange haired girl, about her own age, standing beside Arashi.

"Hello, my name is Hanabi Ōtsutsuki," she said, giving a small bow to the girl. Hanabi's hair had grown longer and one bang covered her right eye now, something Kaguya had insisted was a good look on her. She wore the standard Spirit ninja attire of a white cloak with golden lining, a golden Ōtsutsuki symbol on the back.

"Hi, I'm Sasame Fūma," the other girl replied, giving the same bow in respect. Sasame wore a blue hat that was tight against her head, two long orange bangs coming down her chest while the rest fell down her back. She wore a purple themed shirt with no sleeves, black armbands, green shorts, and high socks with grey sandals.

"Your clan is going to be joining us?" Hanabi inquired, both of them not paying attention to their elders talking about something.

"Hai, my cousin and I wanted to when Naruto-san was last here. But Jigumo wouldn't let us…" Sasame trailed off. She and Arashi had been enticed by Naruto's offer an explanation of his village, a place with no judgment, no condemnation for differences. Their clan had already been low on members when Naruto came the first time, by now it was even smaller.

"Hanabi-chan, I am going to talk to Arashi about some things. We will be staying here for a few days before we return to Shinrei." Naruto said, getting a nod from Hanabi even though she wasn't turned toward him.

"Do you want to play?" Sasame asked timidly, not knowing how to really interact with the girl who was somewhat intimidating. Her hairstyle and one visible pale eye gave her a look of power, even at her young age.

"Sure, I love playing." Hanabi smiled, and Sasame did as well before they both ran off into a part of the clan compound.

"Who is she?" Arashi asked, wondering who the pale-eyed girl was, last time Naruto had come he'd been alone.

"That is my daughter," Naruto replied as they walked into the compound. They were headed toward a meeting room so the clan could discuss matters before everyone began to pack up.

Deva Naruto

Seven splashes resounded around the Spirit temple within the human part of the Hidden Spirit Village. Naruto landed on the ground first, followed by Kankuro, Yukimi, Isaribi, Temari, Yakumo, and Guren.

The six of them were following behind their Kage, silently and respectfully. Naruto had informed them he had a mission for them but had not explained what it was. Temari would be willing to bet that it was some sort of simple labor for "mission experience."

Temari kept in the six-man team formation taught at the Initiate Training Center by Itachi-sensei. She noticed but didn't pay attention to the respect and veneration she and her fellow Spirit Nin were being looked at with. Though most of it was directed at the attractive Seikage. 'Yugito needs to make a move before Naruto starts thinking about such things... actually, I'm not sure _he ever will... he's not_ at all human after all.' She mused.

On one of her visits to the village, she had heard that there was a fan club for Naruto, made up of a lot of teenage women. She'd struggled not to break down laughing at the time, if only they knew that Naruto was just nine, and not even human. Besides, Yugito would most likely have a huge problem with anyone that got between her and Naruto. Though the feline jinchuriki's usual courage didn't seem to apply to actually telling Naruto she liked him.

Yugito had admitted to Temari and some of the other girls that she liked Naruto, and no one had really been surprised. They had all encouraged her to tell him, and she wanted to. But she also had several good reasons as to why she shouldn't yet. Naruto was extremely busy all of the time that he didn't sleep much so he could still spend time with Hanabi. Yugito didn't feel it would be right to come out and start demanding her own time with him. Besides, Naruto was too young to think about such things, even though both she and Naruto looked much older than they were.

Temari and her fellow comrades all stopped in near perfect sync as trained behind the Seikage as he stopped in front of a large building. The building had scaffolding set up around its foundation in which a second story was being constructed on top. 'Called it,' Temari told Kankuro over the mental network, getting a groan from him in return.

"Lord Seikage, thank you for granting my request for assistance with the new restaurant." A man in his late 30's said respectfully, giving a bow to the horned kage. With the tremendous boost to the villages economy, because there was now around 200 children now having money and things they needed to buy. Businesses had been sprouting up in a village that had already been going through hard trying times before Naruto became the leader. Besides, Naruto had made several substantial contributions of money to the town, helping the growth of businesses and pulling families out of poverty from when Shinga ruled.

"Think nothing of it Wakaizumi-san. My students need practice dealing with clients and the experience of working with them. They are happy to help." Naruto replied in his calm melodic tone, getting a nod of thanks from the man.

Kankuro felt the urge to mutter something in annoyance, but his hours of training prevented him with ease. Spirit Nin were allowed to express themselves, but Itachi had been adamant in teaching the right time and place.

Naruto smiled as his six students walked to the left and right of him in sync, following Wakaizumi-san into what was to end up being his restaurant for exotic meals.

"I'll leave them here under your watch, I have to talk to Tsukino-san about some things." Naruto said to the man, getting a nod, "Thank you again Lord Seikage."

Naruto nodded, turning and walking away.

Citizens in the streets watched in amazement as large white feathered wings grew from Naruto's back. A moment later they flapped powerfully as he rose into the air, flying across the now much larger village toward Tsukino's mansion. He noticed but ignored the looks of amazement and adoration of the civilians beneath him as he flew over them.

A moment later he touched down, stepping into Tsukino's office after walking past the Warrior Puppet guards.

"Ah, Lord Seikage, thank you for coming," Tsukino said, her voice like gently lapping waves. Naruto nodded, his wings now long since drawn back within his body.

"What did you wish to discuss Tsukino-san?"

"I will be brief as I know you are busy. I wish to request an academy for kids who have the want to be a part of your military force. This is so children can get a better understanding of what is required of them within the Spirit village without yet accepting the seal. If they end up deciding to stay on earth, then they will at least have learned some valuable skills." Tsukino explained, getting a nod from the Seikage.

"Kazumi-sensei already has planned out such a course, and we have a couple Master volunteers to teach it here on earth. A few other things remain before the classes begin, among them being a building to teach the classes here on earth. I will be back tomorrow to construct the building, though I believe that is not all you wished to talk about?" Naruto stated, his bright purple Rinnegan gazing at the white-haired woman sitting at her desk, a large beautiful golden pin in her hair.

"Indeed, I request… no demand that you add a medical course to your program. I do not wish death upon any of my comrades if it can be helped. Things go wrong in this life, and its best to be prepared for everything." Tsukino stated firmly. She'd spent a good deal of time on the moon, as well as leading the earth portion of the village. She'd become very attached to her fellow Spirit Nin, and didn't want to see any of them die from the horrors of a Shinobi life.

"I agree entirely with you Tsukino-san, I wished to include a medical course when I first started the Initiate Training Center. As of yet, I have not found someone willing to teach such a course in the Spirit Village." Naruto said, getting a nod from Tsukino. Med Nin were highly sought after, and most were already loyal to a village. To find one that would be willing to switch loyalty was nigh impossible.

"But don't worry too much, Kai studied Medical Ninjutsu for several months along with Kazumi to come up with a solution. What they invented isn't perfect, and took even longer to add to the 120 Spirit Seals we had at that point. But essentially the Spirit Seal has a failsafe, which we have not informed the students of as it could lead to them taking more risks than they normally would. Each seal has a medical array within it developed by Kazumi-sensei and Kai, it will store 10 percent of a users chakra and convert it into Iryō Chakra to be stored." Naruto explained, getting wide eyes from Tsukino who didn't know such a thing was possible.

"This healing energy assists in healing wounds, big or small, depending on how much chakra is converted. This will essentially allow a student who is aware of this function to channel chakra directly into healing themselves. Theoretically, a user could stay alive until they ran out of chakra, or were decapitated." Naruto mused at the end, apparently talking to himself at this point.

"Oh, and none of the Tailed Ninja possess this function of the seal. As the Bijū within them is more powerful than Iryō chakra, and Kazumi is concerned that the chakra could actually harm them as it's rather automatic." Naruto finished, making eye contact with Tsukino once more.

"That's absolutely amazing Lord Seikage, thank you very much. I was concerned about children losing their lives, you've put my worries to rest." Tsukino said gratefully. She now realized why her seal had begun to absorb more chakra than usual after Naruto had gone around changing them all.

"There is no thanks needed. Though you need to be aware and okay with the fact that people do die in this world, even for all my precautions I may lose shinobi though I will do my best to prevent that." Naruto said frankly, wanting Tsukino to see things clearly.

"I understand Lord Seikage," Tsukino bowed, and got one in return from the horned kage.

"If that is all, I need to check on the first batch of students I brought to the village. They should be finished helping Furuta-san weed her garden." Naruto said, getting a nod from Tsukino, he walked out of the office a moment later.

Tsukino, Master rank of the Spirit Nin and leader of the earth portion, shook her head. 'Naruto-sama is an excellent leader, he will lead this village to greatness and protect us all from the Ōtsutsuki. I am honored to be a part of his village.' Tsukino thought, turning toward a legal paper asking for permission to clear out more of the forest to create a large field in which celebrations could be held.

Konoha

One snake mistress stood in the waiting room to the Hokage's office, waiting for her turn to enter. She'd been ordered to report to him yesterday, so here she was, though she was a bit early. Anko had decided to just lock up all of her emotions and thoughts about Naruto.

When reports came back from the Land of the Sea that all the hunter-nin sent there had died, she had become discouraged and decided to entirely focus on her duties lest she gets mind scanned and reveal information that she would be declared a traitor for keeping. Besides... she never really came to a decision on whether to join the Shiroi Oni.

Over the last year, the Shiroi Oni had reappeared again, collecting some bounties and generally pissing off several villages. Though it was also confirmed that several people were disappearing after meeting him.

To date, over 50 Konoha hunter-nin and ANBU had died while trying to detain or kill the Shiroi Oni. No one was at all sure how they were killed either, there was never any survivors, and there never looked like there was a fight either.

'The power the boy has cannot be underestimated…' Anko mused, she knew that she would stand no chance against him. She couldn't use any summons against the boy, and they were a large part of her fighting style. She'd never understood _why_ none of her summons would fight the boy, and when she'd asked them, they had only said they wouldn't fight the _Megami no musuko (Son of the Goddess)._

The annoying summons wouldn't explain any further than that, and Anko was reluctant to summon higher level snakes just to get answers.

Anko's eyes drifted to the receptionist that had instructed her to wait until the Hokage was available. She was stout with a head of bright pink hair that fell to her middle back. Anko grimaced, it was Mebuki Haruno and head of the Haruno family.

No one called them a clan — though they tried to get people to — because they were not a shinobi clan and also lacked anything specific to them besides pink hair. Anko just naturally disliked the family, since Mebuki hated her specifically for being the former student of the traitorous Sannin. Mebuki had several family members that were abducted by Orochimaru for his experiments years ago, and because Anko was the closest one to Orochimaru… The matriarch focused her anger, hatred, and frustrations out on Anko, doing her best as a family head to ruin Anko's life.

It didn't help that she was also applying for council-member status, which would make her family an official clan and give her a seat on the 'Advisory Council.' Anko didn't get why they were called that, Greedy Bastards Committee seemed like a much more fitting name to her. They didn't advise the Hokage, they manipulated him into doing what they wished, and in some cases, aiming their power at Anko.

'Before long… the Hokage is just going to be a puppet to the council, having no power of his own.' Anko brooded, keeping her rising KI from spreading out and affecting anyone nearby. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear what the Haruno said.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was kind of spaced out," Anko inquired, attempting to be respectful. She gritted her teeth when the civilian woman glared at her.

"I said the Hokage will see you now… _snake bitch_ ," Mebuki muttered the last bit as she turned away. But Anko's trained ears easily caught it. The Snake mistress was sorely tempted to have one of her snakes eat the woman, but instead just nodded and stiffly walked by.

Sarutobi smiled brightly as Anko entered his office, though the smile quickly faded as he saw Anko's blank face. He was also able to sense the KI she was barely holding back.

"Something wrong Anko?" Sarutobi was still concerned over the lengthy amount of time Anko had become even more distant from everyone. After their talk, she had come back and done her work as she'd always done, though she wasn't like her old loud self. Kurenai and Yugao had reported being concerned over her behavior, as she often would just stare at the table when they hung out.

"No," Anko replied, her voice sounding slightly strained. Hiruzen sighed, facepalming before looking at Anko seriously.

"Anko… What's wrong? I can clearly tell something is wrong, and I would be a terrible Hokage if I didn't try to help one of my best ninjas. Tell this old man what's bothering you Anko." Anko stared at the wrinkled old Hokage for a few minutes, tempted to throw his hypocritical statement back in his face. She had realized a year ago that while the Hokage was kind to her and hardly anyone else was, he had made a significant number of mistakes as Hokage. She didn't know how much she could trust him, just look at the 9-tail Jinchuriki. Son of Minato Namikaze, and someone he _promised_ to look after, only to fail spectacularly. Anko knew how Nakada had been treated, and it had struck an enormous blow to her trust and loyalty to the village.

Anko was no longer friends with Kurenai, disgusted by her acts against the child that was so similar to her. If Kurenai was so okay torturing a child for such a petty thing, then what stopped her from turning on her?

"I'm afraid you are losing your control within this village. The council takes more of your control every day, and I know because it directly affects me. On top of that, your secretary want's a council seat so that she can execute me for my minuscule involvement in the death of her family." Sarutobi was surprised by the extreme lack of any emotion in Anko's voice, her face impassive as she stared at him. It was such a stark contrast to how she was over a year ago.

He realized that Anko most likely didn't trust him anymore, and he couldn't blame her. The village didn't yet know that Nakada had been kidnapped from Ame by the Seijō-ki, and was most likely dead by now. When the information had arrived by messenger hawk from Ame, Sarutobi had immediately sent Jiraiya out to find his godson, though the Gama sage hadn't had any luck. All things considered, it was impressive Anko hadn't left the village in fear of her own life, 'She's probably only here because of some sense of loyalty to me for the kindness I gave her after Orochimaru…'

Sarutobi fought the urge to sigh, his mistakes were catching up to him. Kakashi had gotten somewhat better over the year, well enough to do missions that is. Sarutobi would usually have had refused the man going on missions if he wasn't _the best_ jounin he had. Kakashi had failed every single physiological exam and didn't care one bit.

"I know Anko, the council has become a democratic ruling board in which I have little say in," Sarutobi stated tiredly. He knew that it was _his_ fault that the Council had been able to convince the Fire Daimyo they deserved more power within the village. He could have prevented them asking, or better yet actually put up a fight against it. But he hadn't, and now was once more paying the price for his actions.

"But you're the Hokage… can't you do something?" Anko demanded, resisting the urge to swear at her superior.

"If I acted like I know you want me too, I'd possibly start a civil war… If I act against the council, then the Fire Daimyo will want to know why I've excluded the civilians from part of the decision making. He is a politician and a civilian, he has no understanding of how a ninja village should be run." Sarutobi sighed, running a hand through his grey hair.

"Trying to get him to see my point of view on things will be next to impossible. He will most likely see the civilians in the village to be correct, believing that they should be apart of decisions that would change their lives forever." Anko didn't react at this, keeping the same impassive face she'd had since walking in. But internally she was disappointed in the Hokage, he could grow a spine for once. If he did and perhaps actually fought the Daimyo's decisions he _could_ change the village around, but he didn't.

"I understand Lord Hokage," Anko replied emotionlessly.

"Regardless to all that Anko, I am still the leader of this village, and as long as I am, I will do everything in my power to see that you aren't executed for something so foolish…" Sarutobi said, and Anko felt the urge to scoff. 'You would stand by and watch, wring your hands and do nothing!' Anko fumed. That's what he did with Nakada, and Nakada should have meant more to the man then she did.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Anko said, wanting to move off the topic before she lost her control. Hiruzen nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I can get to why I called you here. I have a mission for you."

"What kind?" Anko asked, switching into the professional mindset all Jounin had.

"Scouting, you will be going to the Land of Rice Paddies to investigate the situation. New recently arrived that the land just finished a civil war over who would lead a new Hidden Village in the lands. We don't know if one is actually made or the state of the land. Your mission is to find out, there is a high possibility of being attacked if discovered, so you are going with Kakashi and Asuma. Find out the situation and report back," Sarutobi explained, getting a nod from the blank face Anko.

"You leave in 4 hours."

"It will be done Lord Hokage," Anko gave a bow before vanishing from the office in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi sighed after she was gone, knowing that quite possibly Anko wouldn't come back from a mission in the future.

Deva Naruto

Deva alighted on the ground in front of the construction for the new restaurant. He'd taken back the other two groups of students an hour ago and was now here to pick up this batch to bring them back for their meditation session.

His giant white wings flapped a few times before disappearing into his back. He quickly located his students on the second floor stacking wood, Kankuro making liberal use of the second pair of arms formed from his Jiongu.

Naruto's left eye faded back into the Rinnegan as he leaped up to the second story, Wakaizumi noticing him a few moments later.

"Lord Seikage," He said with a bow, "I'm assuming it's time to pick up your students?"

"Hai, I need to take them back for their classes. I can see things moved along here, how were they?" Naruto inquired, the six students finishing what they were doing before lining up into three perfect rows and awaiting his orders. He smiled at them, knowing that even though they didn't enjoy this, it would benefit them.

"Ah well, it took a bit to get going as I had to assign and explain everything. But they got the handle of it pretty quickly and were a great help, my thanks." Wakaizumi said gratefully, getting a nod from the Seikage.

"Think nothing of it Wakaizumi-san, we are here to help the people of the village as much as possible. Do not worry too much about the pay, there is a standard one month leniency period for payment. Now I think its time for us to return, come." Naruto said, walking out an opening in the unfinished wall before dropping to the ground. His students followed after him, each falling to the ground and running with him through the village back toward the temple.

Original Naruto

"Lord Seikage, the clan will be fully packed up and ready to go in three days, my apologies for the delay," Arashi said respectfully, now adopting the habit of referring to Naruto by his rank. The Fūma clan having officially become a part of the Hidden Spirit Village. Naruto had discussed with all the members the rules and customs of the village, making sure they all fully understood. Once they arrived, they would take the Oath of Enlistment before being given their Spirit Seals. Some of the members would be made Masters, others Adept, and still more into Initiates.

"It is fine Arashi-san, I am not in a rush. Besides, this land is quite beautiful." Naruto remarked, his pale eyes staring out over the unique terrain. Even though it had gone through a civil war, most of the place hadn't been affected. The many hills had mostly been turned into a large farm, pools of water 'stacked' on each other in beautiful patterns. Within these pools, the people of the land grew large amounts of crops.

"How will we be traveling to the Land of Bears?" Arashi inquired. The Fūma clan, while much smaller, still had around 30 members. That was a lot to move all the way to the Land of Bears.

"We will fly, I am able to shapeshift as you saw when I arrived. I can change my size, and therefore become a large enough bird to carry the entire clan." Naruto explained, his pale pupil-less eyes still gazing out across the beautiful reflective country, the sunshine refracting in beautiful sparkles of light.

"I see, will we need to build a home in the village?" They had talked about a significant number of things during their meeting. The Fūma clan would be allowed to stay as a clan living together in the same building within the Hidden Spirit. Though they had to agree to the Hidden Villages laws regarding clans, something that Itachi had made.

Itachi didn't want the same mistakes regarding clans to happen in the Hidden Spirit like it did in Konoha. He'd made a list of laws, which among many other things, made it where a member of a clan _could_ leave a clan without any retribution and were not required to stay there. Clan matters was not a concept in the Hidden Village, though family matters were as long as it wasn't a matter of discriminating against someone.

Clan's were not allowed to enslave others as spoils of war, and neither were they allowed to have "Secret Clan Jutsu." In the village, the jutsu's were all free knowledge in either the library or students could specifically ask members of the clan to teach them, and they would have the choice to agree or not.

Kazumi had been unsure about this law, but Itachi had pointed toward how detrimental it was to students not from a clan within Konoha. It limited the amount of Jutsu's a student could learn drastically as most jutsu were clan's special ones.

Clan's were allowed to be "unique" in the way that they could work hard to be the _best_ at their specific types of jutsu or an area of the shinobi arts. Again, they could not judge their own members if they were not good at the jutsu or it wasn't their style. A few members of the Fūma clan had been unsure over some of these rules, but Naruto had taken Itachi's approach to explaining it.

He'd pointed to how weak all shinobi in the five great villages were if they weren't from a clan with either a bloodline or hidden techniques. They'd all eventually come around to his point of view and agreed to his conditions to join the village.

Arashi as Clan head would become a part of what was called the villages "Administration." This wasn't a council, and they didn't vote on things, Naruto's word was the final law, period. But everyone was allowed and encouraged to offer their opinions on any matter. Among other things, Arashi would be assigned to look over certain parts of the village as part of his responsibility.

He would be a Master within the village and have the opportunity to teach other students at the Initiate Training Center or an Adept Team. Naruto had made sure that even with their responsibilities that members of the Administration would have ample time for hobbies, studies, relaxation, or entertainment. Some like Itachi simply decided to use this time to teach or train.

"No, you will not, I am already building it." Arashi looked at Naruto in confusion before remembering the rather short explanation about how he had multiple bodies, that were all him. Allowing him to be in several places at once.

"I understand Lord Seikage, my thanks," Arashi said, turning and walking away to talk to some of his clan members. Naruto watched him go through the back of his head before searching for his daughter, finding her sparing against Sasame.

'I still need to find the 6 tailed host, and it concerns me that the Seijō-ki has not been seen in so long. I'm sure they have Nakada, which I'm honestly not surprised over. I will need to locate them soon and get back my niece, Nakada is most likely dead.' Naruto mused, he supposed he should feel bad that the Jinchuriki of his niece died. But he didn't, he had offered a place with him to the redheaded boy, but the boy decided to hate him for something petty.

'People die in this world all the time, revenge for a shinobi dying in the line of duty is petty. I can understand revenge if someone went out of their way to kill someone important to you. But I did not purposely kill his friend… he was in my way.'

 **END CHAPTER - 10,300**

 **So much has happened lately. First, I apologize for having not uploaded in so very long. Stuff happened in real life that I'm not going to tell you because it's none of your business. But I'm back, and will hopefully keep to a more consistent schedule.**

 **I'm sure you all have questions, and I do request that you leave a review. But if you want them answered sooner, or you have an idea, suggestion, or thought.** _ **I made a forum!**_ **I will post a link, and if it breaks… gosh dang it fanfiction. (If it does, it's Child of the Kaminoki Universe, please go use it.)  
** forum/Child-of-the-Kaminoki-Universe/215216/

 **There is a new story to this universe! Some of you have already found it yourself or I told you in PM at some time. _Enter Nakada Uzumaki_ is finished and is around 15k words long. A short read but it will help explain some things. I couldn't figure out when to ever add the 10k backstory chapter for Madara, Minato, and Chariko, so I added it to Enter Nakada Uzumaki (ENU). Please go read it and LEAVE A REVIEW! You need to read this story as it happens over the next few chapters, it's very important if you wish to know where Nakada is. As Naruto stated, he's been unable to find him.**

 **I updated my profile, not really important, but it has new information on it. (And story ideas.)**

 **I'm now offering to co-write stories with people if anyone is interested, fine if not :P**

 **If you have an OC submission, please use the above mentioned forum.**

 **Check out my Insta, leave a review, and uhh… yeah… leave enough reviews and you get more chapters I suppose.**

Answers to reviews: (THERE ARE SO MANY!)

Ezeakel: Nice review.

Doomqwer: Thank you! Yeah, the lack of Fire Lord funds will negatively effect Konoha later on. I didn't think about the Star Chakra that the Hoshigakure ninja use until a few chapters later, but glad that it connects through. It makes sense too, Nature chakra is gained by sitting extremely still. How do Hoshi Nin train? By sitting still around a star, makes sense to me. Glad you are liking the concepts I am introducing. If you have ideas, plz use the forum. I'm not entirely sure how to really use the Ashura path honestly. I'm not a fan when the Naruto world became extremely modernized… like it was in Boruto, I feel that it was ruined a lot by that.

Antex-The Legendary Reviewer: Thank you for your review, really nice. I have some interesting stuff planned and already written for your character. But I digress. I'm assuming that wink meant your character? It will be a bit I'm afraid. Also, I hope you like the addition of Guren in this chapter, she will have more explanation later on.

Naruto: Thank you, and thank you for all your reviews!

Shapeshifter340: Thank you, sorry this was so delayed.

Guest: Sorry the wait was longer.

Criamond: Thank you for the compliment :D I think I came up with an interesting result to Hinata's and Sasuke's training. But I think that's next chapter (Edit: two from now). As to training in the Hidden Spirit, yeah it starts but I won't be focusing a lot of words on it, that's what Spirit Nin Chronicles will be more based around. (Btw that will be coming out soon (I hope)) I'm glad that I was able to bring emotion into a fanfiction. Today most fanfiction readers have been so dulled to emotions, having read so much of the same thing over and over again, nothing really moves them. Thank you for all your support, and I have gotten some great ideas to bring more depth to the Ōtsutsuki culture.

Delta4phoenix: Where your OC at mate? The sooner you submit it (On the forum) the sooner you see it in chapters :D Oh and yeah, Kyū succeeded. Enter Nakada Uzumaki has some more information on that.

Guest: _Spoilers_ I really wanted to answer your question, but it would give too much away. Sorry!

Guest: Yeah, I guess, _just don't think about it?_

LameJokeGuy: I don't understand your review. If you want to PM me please do and explain what you are saying. I tried specifically to make this story not a 0 to 100 kind of story. Not a story where Naruto has Rinnegan by chapter 2 (6k words in) Has eight girlfriends by chapter 4 (8k words in) and a village of his own by chapter 7 (15k words in) And then goes and wins the fourth war…

Uchiha Arashi: Please? And I'm going to change Yugito's hair color just to bother you if Naruto does end up with her. Lol.

StrikerTheStanding: Thank you, I honestly didn't expect that scene to be so moving for people. I suppose I was more focused on the fact that people would give me a hard time for "making up Star Chakra" because any deviation from canon is _wrong_ and authors should be ashamed. Good job haters btw, you're killing the point of fanfiction.

Bosspatywafless: It might be that a lot of that movie was just "We need certain unexplainable events to happen so we can have this movie." There was no real reason that Ōtsutsuki would _misunderstand_ Hamura's order. I agree on your comment about Sasuke and Hinata, it's coming :P

RevanOfSithLord: Thank you, and why does everyone keep asking for this? Naruto will get paired with someone, when he get's paired with someone.

FlamingPheonixlbj2: Thank you. I think you will enjoy the culture when it's eventually revealed. Naruto will eventually gain all six bodies yes, and as to a consequence. I would say he's going to have a bit of a hard time focusing on things. He's smarter and has a more powerful mind than a Nara, besides he has his dad's omnipresence, just on a smaller scale.

ThatOneWeirdo: Thank you for all of your amazing and heartwarming compliments, really means a lot to me. (If I start making a list of these reviews for motivation, is that like… egotistical?) There are still many backstory pieces, but I agree that the story can now really progress. Here is a new chapter, sorry for taking so long with it. I hope you enjoyed it. Is the teaser for YugitoxNaruto enough for you for today? Lol. I probably need to write Kai in some more, he's not had a lot of screen time and doesn't for a few chapters after this. Glad you like Itachi so much, interesting stuff related to him coming eventually. I'm really glad you enjoy this story, and I thank you again for all your really nice compliments ^-^ Also thanks for the double post lol, every review helps.

Idiot: Thank you :D

Hinansho3: Oh boy, this is uhh… a lot of reviews that I am _not_ answering individually. You left a review on every chapter in a row. Thank you for all the compliments. Everyone reading this, help the poor reviewer out and leave a review. They seem to be rather desperate, "GUYS YOU CAN WRITE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW SERIOUSLY HE WROTE THIS WHOLE STORY SO FAR SO PLEASE PPPPPLLLZZZZ WRITE REVIEWS WE NEED TO REACH 1000 IN ONE DAY" - Hinansho3 Chapter 6

777torn777: Danka.

LuluViBritania (I'm answering all your reviews together cause it's easier.): You said that it wouldn't work on Chariko… please explain why it worked on Obito? Your logic is right, such a strategy wouldn't work, yet it did in canon. Your second review is uh, great and canonlogically right, and I don't care. This is fanfiction, I decided that Rinne-Sharingan can't use Rinnegan abilities that Pain uses. And that the Rinnegan Abilities that Kaguya and Madara use in the fourth war are specific to the Rinne-Sharingan as it's own techniques. And nope, have not read the manga, don't care what's in it. According to the Naruto wiki _Hagoromo did have the Sharingan, please go look._ Your right, it doesn't mean that, but they don't. In my world, it does mean that the Rinne-Sharingan cannot use the Rinnegan techniques that Pain uses. I am sorry that my story bothers you this much, stop reading it if it does. I don't understand why changing canon concepts is a crime…

Guest Artist: Thank you for your really nice compliments, it meant a lot to me when I read your review. If you have thoughts on how to improve, please tell me either via review, forum, or PM (if you have an account).

Drew86419: The hive minded puppets are my shot at explaining the concept that didn't make sense when it was first invented for the movie. The Tenseigan some how runs all the puppets in the movie, so I just came up with an explanation for kinda how it works. I am adding a lot each chapter, they are long chapters too. I mean, you can always go reread it if it's too much I suppose, would you rather me write filler? Your comment about there is a difference between sentience and sapience is correct, but stories wouldn't be interesting if I didn't break reality every once in a while right? I don't really feel comparing them to Star Wars droids is fair, but okay. I don't really want to slow down, I've been writing really slow for 15 chapters, and I want to move on to cool stuff. The story is going to keep ramping up till chapter 19, where it will slow down. The story that will come between chapter 19 and 20 will be a slower paced one that will explain more things and continue the trend of the first 15 chapters. (Spirit Nin Chronicles, read it when it comes out?) Naruto needing more powers is… ehh. He has the potential and his actual training will be shown and gone into in Spirit Nin Chronicles. He has been learning things, I've just not specifically wrote it out. He's been very busy trying to run a village. You said that there is no conflict to actually challenge him… yep. Basically. He's reaching the point where very little is going to be a actual challenge to him. He's going to be stronger than Kaguya by a good deal, and stronger than his own father. He has to be, because his father and Kaguya together could not beat the Ōtsutsuki of space. He has to be stronger than everyone else to fulfill his purpose. It's a lot of stress on him and he's (kinda frantically) trying to build a village, not only to help others, but because he knows he needs help to defeat his clan. I'm trying quite hard to keep everything together with so much going on at the same time. I might fail, but I will learn from my mistakes I suppose. Be aware, this is literally my first fanfiction I have ever posted. I made four other attempts at different types, and I only got a few chapters in before scrapping. This is a really big learning process for me, so encouragement is really appreciated. Thank you for your compliments

Sisnol Part 1: I do not speak it, I use Google translate because I can not figure out how to use RomajiDesu. I do apologize if it bothers you, I might go back and "fix" it if I have time. If reading incorrect Japanese bothers you, just stop reading, I don't speak it and I'm not learning the correct way for the sake of fanfiction. Also, I make mistakes, I do apologize for instances where Nakada is written as Naruto. My beta reader is going through the chapters and fixing a lot of things, those types of things included. If a chapter is triggering you, much less a fanfiction, you just need to stop reading it mate.

Sisnol Part 2: I regret asking for flames, and legit removed that when my Beta updated that chapter. Also, just because someone asks does not mean you have to phrase your comments as rude.  
1: I am aware of this, and am working to improve that. Glad to see that when someone works hard to improve their grammar above the Fanfiction average, you still get harassed.  
2: Yeah Kurama is a she, cause I felt like it and I like the Boy to Girl ratio for the Bijū to be more balanced. I'm aware it is pretty over used, but I'm even more annoyed when he is a guy. Cause he's almost always a completely selfish jerk, or he's the most helpful fox in the freaking world.  
3: Again, didn't care about the Japanese language customs and stuff when I got the name. I think it's literally Earth tree in Japanese, I can't remember what exactly I put into Google translate. So sorry this bothers you…  
4: Will remember this in future, thank you. Didn't know that about the whole married kun and chan thing, I base most of that stuff off of what I have read.  
5: Dude… that stuff is on purpose, the show does stuff like that quite often. Puts a comedic line or small moment in a serious thing, makes it more interesting in my opinion.  
6: Yeah it is, I've got a lot of ideas and I don't claim to have it all figured out. This is my first actually posted fanfiction, and _you're hurting my poor wittle feelings._ Thank you for the compliments you did post though, but uh yeah.

ElementalWolfSage: Because creating original characters does not equal creativity. Hey everyone! News flash! Being creative is no longer creative! You only have an imagination if you change characters that already exist! Lol.  
\- Because he doesn't know how to use the swift release? Having the ability to do something does not equal knowing how to do it. Could I play basketball? Yes. Do I know how? Nope.  
\- I agree, the Rinnegan can't. Chariko has both EMS and Rinnegan, and by this point in the story, so does Naruto. So I don't understand this review at all.  
\- Kaguya has never trained in the conventional shinobi way. Sure she practiced her powerful techniques to get better at them I'm sure. But she didn't do chakra control, walking on walls, trap placing, strategy, stealth, etc, that shinobi of villages train in. I don't know how you got this idea, but Kaguya is NOT a god in this fanfiction. Kaguya would have her butt handed to her by say, the clan head of the Ōtsutsuki, who you haven't met yet. My desire to respond to your comments is fading fast.  
\- Coolieo, Buh bye.

Guest: Thank you, that was the goal. Again he's now reaching the point where little is going to harm him. He has to be stronger than the Ōtsutsuki to beat them, and the Ōtsutsuki can destroy the earth, so he has to be stronger than all of the earth.

HaiseKanekiV2: Thank you a lot for this review, and the really kind compliments. It's what helped me get up and start writing again, and bring you this chapter. I agree I like fights too, but only when they make sense. Fights that have no purpose, I will admit, I just scroll over and move on. Glad you agree with me on time skips, they are pretty annoying when done for really no reason except "I don't want to write this and just want a really strong character to parade around the Elemental Nations." As to your question about Ashura and Indra… _Spoilers_. Thank you again for all of your really nice compliments, means a lot to me.

 **That's all the reviews! Wow! I think this was around… 60 reviews? We way crushed my hopes of hitting 270. The offer for 1k reviews = five chapters still stands. Please leave a review everyone! Also please check out the forum, forum/Child-of-the-Kaminoki-Universe/215216/. My profile for new info, and Instagram (Blackright709)**

 **I think that's all, write ya soon I suppose.**


	19. Chapter 18: Nightmares

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'Snakes are terrible!'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Starts moonwalking because the author feels like doing it.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to User Uzushiogakure. Make sure to give him some support, life's been trying for him.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Nightmares**

 _Burning… Flames… A Tree on fire. The sound of a billion screams… Pain… Suffering._

Naruto sat up sharply, his Rinnegan blazing to life as he glared at nothing and everything. His face possessed a haunted look, eyes showing horror and pain.

Naruto consciously controlled his breathing, taking deep breaths as he calmed down. _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I can't pull you out of the nightmares…"_ Kaguya's sorrowful voice resounded around Naruto's mind. For the last couple of months, Naruto had been having nightmares when he went to sleep. Āsutsurī had 'said' that it was because Naruto was part Kaminoki, he could connect to the other Kaminoki. He was being forced to live the horrors the Ōtsutsuki were committing on other planets, the worlds they would destroy for more power.

'It's fine… I'm fine.' Naruto replied, rising to his feet. He and his daughter were in a room Arashi had given them. Hanabi didn't notice her father had woken up as he'd phased right through her. Naruto walked through the Fūma clan compound walls until he was outside. He stared up at the bright sky, more specifically at the moon and taking comfort in the bright celestial orb that was his home.

'The nightmares are getting worse, they are getting closer to earth.' Naruto mused, he'd guessed that because he wasn't a pure Kaminoki, he couldn't fully connect into the mental network all Kaminoki shared. But he could feel the trees on closer planets, he wasn't sure _how_ close the Ōtsutsuki were, only that they were closer.

Naruto sighed, he had to get stronger if he was to defeat the clan. What's worse is he wouldn't just have to kill off a few pairs of his family, as they usually attacked planets in pairs. He would have to eradicate his _entire_ clan… the biggest genocide of the universe.

Naruto shook his head, that was not today. His village was growing, he had found ways to make them all stronger, he would need their help in the war.

'Kaa-san is sure that they won't be here for at least another 10 years…' Naruto thought, trying to convince himself of that, but the nightmares made him think otherwise. He knew this all was stressing him, but he'd long since locked it all away.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed a cloaked chakra signature approaching. It was miles upon miles away, and he only noticed it because they were attempting to hide it. His Byakugan activated, and he observed the pale man…

'Orochimaru… What are you doing here?' Naruto mused, also seeing a man with large rimmed glasses jumping through the trees beside the Sannin. They were clearly on a direct course to the Fūma clan, and at their speed would arrive after the sun had risen.

'Now is the perfect opportunity to kill the man for the crimes he has committed.' Naruto decided, turning and phasing through the compound walls until he came to Arashi's door. He knocked firmly on the door, waiting for Arashi to get out of bed before coming to the door, able to see him through it.

"Yes? What is it Lord Seikage?" Arashi asked, doing a surprisingly good job of looking like he _wasn't_ just asleep.

"A man is approaching, Orochimaru of the Sannin. I have been attempting to hunt him down for some time now, he seems to be coming here. Possibly to talk and manipulate your clan into joining him." Naruto explained, getting a nod from the smart purple haired man.

"You want us to distract him, and then you will kill him?" Naruto nodded, "Yes, talk to him and see what he wants. Do not tell him about me or the Spirit village."

Arashi nodded, and Naruto turned before walking _through_ the opposite wall and back toward his room. The Ōtsutsuki quickly arrived, waking up his daughter who wasn't at all groggy. All Initiates were trained for all situations, including being attacked while sleeping. They were taught to wake up and immediately be fully awake by pulsing their chakra in a specific way.

"What is it, dad?" Hanabi inquired, sitting up and looking at her horned father curiously.

"Orochimaru is approaching, I need you to go back to the village while I deal with this. Don't worry, I will be coming with the clan soon." The Seikage explained, getting a firm nod from Hanabi. The only place it was acceptable to question her father's orders was in the village itself, and even then… The village laws directly stated that one was to follow orders and ask questions _after_.

She took the offered black chakra rod that her father handed her and stabbed it into her arm. She disappeared in a puff of smoke a second later back to the Hidden Spirit Village and appearing next to Deva in their house.

Naruto burst into smoke, quickly leaving the compound and rising into the air. Floating in the air as smoke he began working to suppress his inhuman amount of chakra as he did not want to be detected by Orochimaru.

oOoOoOo

One redheaded whiskered boy dodged a large rampaging rhino which had glowing ringed purple eyes and was trying to flatten him. Landing on his feet, he leaped after the rhino and stabbed his katana in it's side, letting gravity pull him down as he left a massive slice in the summon.

The boy immediately had to dodge a swipe from a chakra blade, barely missing his head. His spinning Sharingan made eye contact with his sensei's glowing Rinnegan. Nakada wasn't fast enough and took a direct kick to the chest, sending him flying.

"You're weak! You will never have your revenge if this is the BEST THAT YOU CAN OFFER!" Chariko roared, the next moment firing several missiles toward Nakada. He'd only managed to get to his feet before being flung through the air, the rockets detonating at his feet.

"Let me go!" Nakada yelled, ignoring the blood pouring from his open wounds, several third-degree burns covering him, though all of it was quickly healing.

Nakada's features quickly became more demonic, his whiskers thickening and fangs elongating. His Sharingan gaining a slit as he was covered in a red chakra cloak with ears and a tail.

"I said you cannot use the Kyūbi!" Chariko roared, kneeing Nakada in the stomach and sending him flying. Nakada didn't make it three yards before freezing in mid-air, his red eyes glaring at his torturer for the last year.

Chariko rapidly began to absorb the Kyūbi cloak, returning Nakada to normal and dropping him on the ground.

"Again!" Nakada stumbled to his feet, able to see but unable to dodge the kick to his face that sent him flying across the large underground cave. He impacted with the stone wall a second later, not denting the solid rock.

Nakada coughed, barely able to see through swollen and black eyes his sensei scoff in disappointment before vanishing. Nakada had been kidnapped from his cousin's village by a man in red named Kyū. He'd been unable to fight the man and been knocked unconscious, but only after being forced to watch as Konan-sensei was killed before his very eyes.

'No! I can't think about that… I have to escape!' Nakada swore, stumbling to his feet and for the millionth time looking around the large square room for a way to escape. He'd woken up on a large stone altar, strapped down and unable to move, giant red seals that he could somewhat understand had lit up around him.

Those next ten minutes had been the most painful in his entire life, the man in red with glowing red eyes had stood at the head of the altar. He'd felt the Kyūbi being removed from him, painfully, slowly, excruciatingly.

He'd wanted to die, it had been the worst experience in his life… But before he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the man in red's head had fallen on his chest, after that he had passed out. When he had awoken he'd found himself in this room, the Kyūbi still within him.

Kyūbi had only told him that someone had tried to steal her out of him, but had failed right before succeeding. She'd said that if the process had been completed, they both would have died, and her power would have been absorbed by the man, making him essentially a human Bijū. The seal his father had used prevented her soul from separating from him, so if he died, she was going to the underworld with him.

Nakada shook his head, limping to a wall before laying against it, propping a broken leg up on a rock as it healed rapidly before his eyes.

He'd been 'saved' by his uncle… Chariko Uchiha, and his father's brother. From that day his uncle would appear in the giant room every day and beat him up, ridiculing him for his weakness, that his hatred for Konoha, for the Shiroi Oni was _weak_.

Every time he would try to escape, or use the Kyūbi's power in an attempt to kill his torturer. His uncle would easily stop him with the power of his eyes, which Kyūbi told him was an ancient power, the Rinnegan. Every time his uncle came and 'trained' him, he knew he was getting stronger, trying to delay how long it took before he was beaten to a paste.

"Why is he doing this to me…" Nakada murmured, asking the same question yet again. Every time he'd asked his uncle, he'd only get beat up harder. Nakada got the distinct impression that Chariko hated him, wanted him dead, but needed him for something else.

He rotated his shoulder back into place with a crack, not even feeling the pain because he was so used too it. He sighed in relief as Kyūbi's soothing power coursed through him.

" **You need to stop trying to escape, you will never be strong enough to beat the Rinnegan. He is training you for something… If I had to guess, he wants you to destroy Konoha and the Shiroi Oni."** Kyūbi remarked within his mind, getting a nod from the redheaded jinchuriki.

'I hate him! I despise him!' Nakada raged in his mind but didn't dare let his physical features show his anger. His uncle would appear at random times and attack him, almost like he was the punching bag for his uncle to take his frustration out on.

He decided to go back to his hobby… scratching words in the wall of the stone room with an elongated fingernail.

An hour later a tray of food appeared in the center of the room, precisely twelve hours from the last dish. Nakada hurried over too it, eating it as quickly as he could, his uncle was not above attacking him while eating.

His life was hell, and he knew it was highly unlikely that his cousin and Yahiko-sensei would ever find him. He didn't even know where here was, and he'd tried more times than he could count to escape, kill his uncle, kill himself… anything. Of course, Kyūbi was not okay with him dying and would keep him alive no matter what happened.

Nakada slammed his fist into the rock floor in anger, how much longer was his uncle going to keep him here, to rot, to bleed. Why didn't Chariko just kill him, why did he make him suffer?!

Yellow Eye'd Snake

"Master… I have a bad feeling about this," Kabuto said worriedly, staring at the Fūma compound as they drew closer to it.

"Why?" Orochimaru inquired, he would generally tell any other subordinate that they should shut up and keep their opinions to themselves. But Kabuto was different, having grown up with Orochimaru as a child he was entirely loyal to him. Kabuto could detect when things were off even when the best professional would be unable to tell.

"I don't know… something is wrong… we need to be cautious," Kabuto replied, his large glasses glinting as they jumped through a patch of sunlight streaming through the leaves above.

Orochimaru's yellow snake-like eyes turned back toward the compound, he was sure that no one in the clan could pose a threat to him… Someone else must be here then.

'Is it the Seijō-ki?' He mused, the group had tried to recruit him for their purpose of eliminating all chakra, then suicidally killing themselves after the task was complete. He'd refused, but he knew why several of the members had truly joined, they were using the moronic leader Kyū to get stronger themselves.

'Besides Hachi, I truly doubt any of the group really would've gone through with the final goal.' Orochimaru thought, and they landed in front of the Fūma compound a moment later.

"Who are you?" A man with purple hair came out of the large front doors. Six other Fūma clan members with drawn weapons appeared around them or on the roof.

"I am Orochimaru of the Sannin, and I am here to offer you a chance to return to your former glory," Orochimaru said slyly, but he was keeping an eye out for a possible trap. Orochimaru wanted to smirk when all the clan members looked enticed by the offer, though the purple haired one looked suspicious.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Join me, I am creating a village of my own within this land, Otogakure." Orochimaru's voice was like slithering snakes, crawling into the minds of those present.

"You? Create a village? You mean a slave camp." Orochimaru and Kabuto whirled, leaping back as a voice spoke directly behind them both. Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear as he saw the Shiroi Oni standing with his head down behind them.

The famous SS-rank nin was wearing a large white cloak, a black shirt underneath. A raised white hood, a white lower face-mask. His face was obscured in darkness as the Shiroi Oni's head was tilted down. He looked to be 18, his height the most significant indicator. 'How could he already look so much older? He looked like a little kid not long ago… Is it a different person?'

"Shiroi Oni, what are you doing here?" Kabuto demanded, his hands lighting up with a blue glow.

"I'm here to kill Orochimaru of course, I've got a score to settle with him." At this point all the Fūma clan members had retreated to the top of their compounds roof, observing this display between extremely high-level ninja.

'This is bad, everything I've studied on him shows that he has several ways to kill anyone near instantly…' Orochimaru thought, his intelligent brain searching for a way to escape.

"I've never met you before, what could you possibly have against me?" Orochimaru thought, trying to buy time to escape.

"There was a girl years ago that belonged to a clan long since dead." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, that sounded like a lot of people to him honestly…

"This clan suffered from an ailment that was not their fault, this ailment forced them to live underground for a hundred years. Then someone came and took advantage of them all…" The Shiroi's voice was dangerous, though he'd yet to actually move.

Orochimaru's eyes widened... the Iburi clan. A clan he'd manipulated and tried to learn the secret of their bloodline, shortly after leaving Konoha.

"One survived, a girl, the heiress. She had gone to the surface that day, willing to risk her life to just see the sun. She came back, and her clan was dead, every single one of them." None of the three shinobi had yet to move, trying to take advantage of every second that the white demon gave them.

"That girl was Iburi Yukimi, and I have a score to settle with you for her." Orochimaru felt a feeling he hadn't felt for some time when the Shiroi's head shot up, his blazing Sharingan glaring into Orochimaru's eyes.

" _You will not survive._ " Shiroi Oni exploded into smoke, the next instant Orochimaru heard the sound of someone choking next to him.

'He moved faster than I could even react!' Turning he saw Kabuto held up by his neck, attempting to slice at the arms of the white demon. Kabuto's chakra blades only phased right through the Shiroi Oni.

"Chakra scalpels, how many have you tortured with these?" Naruto inquired mockingly, the next moment his hand holding up Kabuto lighting up with the same Jutsu.

Orochimaru was already leaping away, but he saw his second in command's head hit the ground, followed by the rest of his body. He turned quickly and picked up his pace, he knew that the Shiroi Oni could become intangible, but he hadn't believed it. He was upset over the death of his second in command, but that was way below his own survival.

Turning back only revealed a worse horror, the Shiroi Oni standing calmly on the branch ahead of him.

"Isaribi, a girl kidnapped by you and tortured to make underwater warriors." Orochimaru had already finished his hand seals.

" _Fūton: Daitoppa!_ " Orochimaru immediately launched off into another direction, not staying to see if his attack was effective. He only made it a couple of leaps before stopping.

Before him again was the Shiroi Oni, forming slowly out of the smoke, starting with his head and rapidly followed by the rest of his body.

Orochimaru snarled as he quickly dodged out of the way of the same gust of wind he'd fired at the shinobi. He had to escape, and there weren't a lot of options… The SS-rank nin was fast, impossibly so.

The Snake Sannin unleashed a massive barrage of high-level Jutsu from several elements. He felt the sinking feeling in his chest get heavier as every attack only impacted against a see-through barrier around the white shinobi.

"Why do you flee? You cannot hope to escape… I could kill you now." Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw that Shiroi wasn't looking at him, only his hand outstretched toward him.

The next instant the mud clone fell apart as Naruto ripped all the chakra out of it into himself, his eyes staring at the real Sannin hiding on the hill above him.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru went through the summoning jutsu, the next instant there was a large puff of smoke that he could easily see through.

"The Snake Summon boss… hmm." Naruto mused, rising into the air rapidly using the power of the Deva path.

" **Why have you ssssumoned me Orochimaru!"** Manda roared, his large snake eyes looking up at his summoner on his head.

"I need you to fight the Shiroi Oni," Orochimaru replied, pointing toward the now flying shinobi. Manda's eyes narrowed at the shinobi, about to launch forward and eat the pest bothering his summoner.

The giant snake boss stopped, considering obeying his summoner over the ancient laws of his clan. Before he came to a decision, Naruto looked Manda directly in the eyes, his eyes shining with the power of the Rinnegan. The message was clear, 'Fight me, and perish.'

" **I will not fight the** _ **Megami no musuko (Son of the Goddess)**_ **"** Manda disappeared in an enormous explosion of smoke immediately. He knew that if he showed hostility toward the Kaminoki's son... he would die, if not immediately… then shortly later. The _Megami no musuko_ could summon any creature, so he could easily summon Manda back and kill him for breaking the ancient laws of all the summon clans. Only those that had refused to trust the Rabbit Goddess did not follow these rules and still lived on earth.

Hagoromo and his mother had negotiated that when Naruto was eventually born, all the summon clans were to obey him over all of their current summoners. This was agreed to by the heads and bosses of every group at the time as all realized the danger the world was in from the Ōtsutsuki. **'Orochimaru's petty battle means nothing in the face of the Ōtsutsuki.'** Manda thought, slithering through the Ryūchi Cave toward the White Snake Sage, Hakuja.

Orochimaru was running for his life, he knew that fighting the Shiroi Oni would result in his death. He was not willing to die, even the loss of Kabuto could be solved if he could only escape. He should have come with more backup, but he hadn't thought that this simple trip would turn into this.

Orochimaru glanced behind him, seeing Naruto behind him in the air. The Shiroi Oni had two massive white wings attached to his back, and he was following him easily above the trees. Determined to escape Orochimaru used the _Hyōmen ni kakureru (Hiding in Surface)._

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stretched out a hand toward the Snake Sannin who was rapidly dropping through the ground.

" _Banshō Ten'in!_ " Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt himself be pulled rapidly out of the ground, a moment later breaking the surface and flying up into the air. He didn't have time to react as he was kicked in the chest, sent flying through the air.

"You are not going to escape me Orochimaru."

His eyes focused on the angelic-like form of the Shiroi Oni. Floating in mid-air, wings beating slowly and regularly as he stared at him with glowing red eyes.

'I'm going to have to use it, even though I boasted I would never have to…' Orochimaru thought, unsealing a black metal rod out of his arm. Naruto's eyes widened before switching to the Byakugan, but it was already too late as the Sannin stabbed the rod in his arm and disappeared.

Naruto stared at the smoke left behind for a few moments, 'Shichi is working with Orochimaru? Or perhaps Orochimaru is a member of the Seijō-ki…' He shook his head, his wings beating powerfully as he flew back toward the Fūma compound.

'Orochimaru will die by my hands, and he will die slowly… He doesn't deserve a quick, painless death.'

Initiate Training Center

Within the Training Center built by Naruto-sama, there is a room. This room is officially called the Meditation Room and is filled with dozens of soft sitting pillows. The place is lighted by Naruto's pink bulb plants and the walls a pale brown. Within the room, the smooth sounds of nature are played through ambient speakers.

Currently, there were twenty students spread out randomly around the room, each deep within their meditations except for one farther away from the group. A girl with light blue hair wearing a short teal kimono with a grey turtleneck.

Guren was currently fidgeting in the meditation session. She was supposed to be centering her mind so that when the Spirit Seal matured, it would be easier to use, easier to connect to it. Guren liked meditating, the relaxation of it… but sometimes when she did for a while, her memories kept overloading her, ruining her relaxed state.

She wanted this to work, she _needed_ this to work, the seal would grant her the ability to use her crystals to a new level, to command them. Naruto-sama had said that by the time the seal matured, her pathways would expand and grow until they were one single pathway, one chakra point. The end result would allow the accessibility and usage of chakra to be instantaneous, obeying the seal bearers will without effort.

Kaguya-sensei had made meditation a mandatory session, happening at least once if not three times a day depending on the other lessons. She was to find her chakra and lose herself within its natural flow.

Guren fought the urge to get angry, knowing that her powers were not under complete control and creating a lot of sharp crystals in the room would be bad.

"Guren-chan, what's wrong dear?" Guren heard the voice of her sensei above her, making her jump in surprise. She hurriedly composed herself before looking up and giving a bow of greeting to her sensei.

"Kaguya-sensei," Guren respectfully greeted the beautiful Ōtsutsuki in front of her. Kaguya was the Seikage's mother, and while she had died over 3000 years ago, she used her son's body to teach the Initiates.

"Guren… let's talk, you're stressed," Kaguya said kindly, her voice as soft and murmurous as wings.

"I'm sorry Kaguya-sensei… I… I just am having a bit of a hard time relaxing…" Guren spoke quietly, not only because it was against the rules to talk in the Meditation room unless spoken too by a sensei. But because her emotions were threatening to break free.

Naruto had found her in the Land of Rices Paddies during the civil war, a reject of her village. It was not a shinobi village, and they only saw her as some sort of freak with her ability to create crystals. She couldn't always control the crystals, and they would sometimes just rise without her wanting them too.

She'd been hated, forced to live on the outskirts of the village by the villagers. They called her terrible things, some even accusing her of killing her parents. She never knew who her parents were and she'd believed them, unable to remember her past.

She was startled out of her thoughts as the beautiful pale-skinned woman waved her hand. A black dome appearing around the two of them and separating them from the rest of the students, none of the other Initiates noticed.

"Guren-chan, I know you were ostracized in your village. Humans naturally fear what they do not understand." Kaguya frowned at the expression on Guren's face, able to see the pain and suffering within her eyes.

"Let me tell you a story Guren-chan, a story of something that happened to me after I came to earth." Guren gulped, fighting down the emotions to focus on her sensei.

"When I came to earth, I didn't have all the powers that I now do." Guren looked surprised at this, and Kaguya smiled sadly.

"I found love with an emperor, his name was Tenji. We loved each other dearly, he meant everything to me and me to him. We wanted to bring peace to the human world… together. Because of that, he tried to find a peaceful way to the war between his land and another. The enemy claimed that some of his lands were theirs, and he was willing to negotiate with them." Kaguya sighed, moving some of her long white hair out of her face.

"The other emperor, Suzaku, didn't want peace. He wanted to kill Tenji and take all of his lands for his own. To get close to Tenji he attempted to kidnap me." Guren's eyes widened... someone who considered that was not in their right mind.

"I was not as powerful as I am now, but I still easily killed them all." Kaguya looked sad, and Guren realized that this was a tragic moment for her.

"Tenji saw me kill them all… horrified by my powers, he began to distrust me… Suzaku called for my death for killing his men, threatening war. Tenji ultimately decided to betray me, working with Suzaku to kill me and keep the _peace_." Kaguya continued on, feeling her husband comforting her with warm and peaceful feelings.

"I fled, running to the God Tree as the armies converged on me. Consuming the fruit of the Kaminoki I used the power I gained to annihilate them all." Kaguya took a deep shuddering breath, wiping away tears. She straightened her shoulders before looking Guren square in the eyes.

"I tell you that because I want you to understand that I know how you feel, to be rejected for being different. Most of those here understand as well… Naruto was rejected growing up in Suna for looking different… he… he watched his adoptive parents die in front of him…" Kaguya's voice was pained, regret and sadness clear in her voice. The female Ōtsutsuki's head was tilted down, her face hidden behind her white hair.

"I-I understand Kaguya-sensei," Guren said respectfully, giving a small bow. Kaguya nodded before wiping away her tears, looking back up at her student.

"I'm sorry for how you were treated Guren-chan, but you are among family now…" Kaguya smiled, gesturing for Guren to come to her as the girl started crying.

"Everything is okay now, we aren't going to let anyone hurt you anymore," Kaguya whispered, holding the crying girl in her arms as Guren finally let her emotions free.

oOoOoOo

"That's beautiful," Asuma murmured. They'd just reached the Land of Rice Paddies and were now slowing down considerably, not wanting to risk being seen. Spanning out in front of them for miles were terraced rice fields, water filling many of the layers and reflecting the sun.

Kakashi's one visible eye just stared at the land blankly, not offering a comment. Anko was convinced that he was nothing more than a walking vegetable at this point… 'We are going to have to carry his weight if we get attacked.' Anko thought, seeing how the Jounin didn't even seem to be on guard.

"Keep your eyes open, we don't want to be taken by surprise," Anko warned, getting a nod from Asuma and absolutely nothing from Kakashi.

Asuma sighed, seeing his 'friend' unmoving and silent. Kakashi had learned of Asuma's involvement of torturing Nakada not long after the jinchuriki had left. Anko had informed him inside his holding cell that he was lucky to be there, or he'd be dead. Kakashi had gone on a revengeful killing spree and had to eventually be locked up by ANBU for days. If Asuma had been out in the village, he would have undoubtedly died.

"Kakashi?" Asuma immediately regretted saying anything as the cyclops eye glared at him. Asuma backed up as the white-haired man stood to his full height, stalking forward like a beast hunting prey.

"Kakashi, enough!" Anko yelled, prepared to summon snakes to halt the enraged Jounin. Kakashi's stare could have melted steel as he glared at Anko for a few moments before turning away sharply. Asuma let out a sigh of relief, having genuinely feared for his life.

"Thanks," Anko scoffed, making Asuma wince.

"I don't really care if he kills you, he should just do it when we aren't on a mission." Anko spat, making Asuma take a step back.

"I-i…"

"Shut up!" Anko yelled at the stuttering jounin, rage shining in her eyes.

"Let's go," Anko ordered after a few moments, regaining her composure. She was sorely tempted to kill Asuma, perhaps she _should_ just let Kakashi do it.

All three jounin leaped out of the tree line, landing on the wet surface of the Land of Rice Paddies before continuing on. Anko suddenly realized as they ran that a small part of her was hoping that they would run into the Shiroi Oni. That she was really beyond ready to join him now.

'There was a report a few months ago that he'd been spotted here… Maybe I'll be lucky.'

Initiate Training Center

Class for A3 was now in session, the group of twenty students was excited to once more be with one of their favorite teachers.

They all hushed each other when the paper sliding door slid open, revealing Toneri Ōtsutsuki. The pale-skinned shaggy white-haired alien nodded to the class, getting greetings in return as he walked to the front of the room.

The Ōtsutsuki's closed eyes 'looked' out across his students, able to see them all through a form of echolocation his clan had developed.

"Hello, Toneri-sensei!" Toneri turned toward the voice, recognizing Imai Kuniyoshi. Imai was one of Toneri's favorite students, he was always joyful and excited about everything, but intelligent as well.

"Greetings Imai-kun," Toneri replied with a slight nod, Imai nodded as well and tossed his long straight yellow hair out of his eyes.

"Today we will be talking about chakra, what do you all know about it?" Toneri inquired, 'seeing' a raised hand from a student he nodded to them.

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual Energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience." The girl spoke quietly, but everyone was able to hear her. Her mostly short bright neon green hair covered her eyes entirely, only making her mouth visible.

"Very good, what I am here to talk about is more in-depth than that." Toneri began, and the class became completely quiet. Students had learned quickly that there was a time and a place for chatter, and within a classroom was not such a place.

Namba Kisho had learned the hard way what Toneri's solution to disobedience in the classroom was. The first time he'd been loud and rude within Toneri's class he'd gotten off with a warning. The second time Toneri had merely walked up to him while the entire class watched. 'Stared' at him until he was uncomfortable, then slammed a light blue glowing orb in his chest and walked away, returning to teaching his class. He'd quickly found that he had absolutely no control over himself for the rest of class. Toneri had only removed the orb at the end of class when he was leaving and gave no explanation for what happened.

"Chakra has many forms… It's not entirely known what the first level of chakra was, but it's suspected to be nature chakra. Different concentrations of chakra and types give different abilities. Almost all of the chakra that you possess today was passed down from Hagoromo-sama, the Sage of Six Paths." A student raised his hand, and Toneri nodded too him.

"Hagoromo was the Seikage's older brother right?" A boy with naturally red hair inquired, though the left half of it was dyed white. He'd dyed it shortly after coming to the Hidden Spirit village several months ago. His name was Takai, and Kaguya had confirmed that he was an Uzumaki and did possess the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai.

"Hai and Naruto-sama possesses the same Dōjutsu that he did," Toneri replied. Once he was sure there were no more questions he continued on.

"Hagoromo-sama gained his chakra from his mother, who possessed something known as yōkai." Toneri raised a hand to stop questions, "Yōkai is essentially a more potent and concentrated form of chakra, this form of chakra can only be obtained from a Kaminoki, as they spend thousands of years compressing nature chakra into yōkai."

The shaggy-haired Ōtsutsuki noticed that Yamagata Kurea, a brown-haired girl was once again staring at Takai with heart-shaped eyes. Sighing quietly to himself he formed a light blue ball in his hand, bouncing it in his hand and drawing almost all of the student's attention to it.

Once he was sure that everyone could see him, he threw the glowing sphere directly at Yamagata's chest. She saw it coming only a second before it impacted into her, knocking her out of her chair with a shriek.

"Pay attention Yamagata," Toneri intoned, the girl sat up sharply before almost mechanically retaking her seat. Everyone in the class knew that the girl was now not in control of her actions, it was apparent by her horrified expression.

"Chakra's applications are limitless, though today humans mostly use it for war or Ninjutsu. It was originally meant to be used as a way to increase the quality of life, Ninshū, the Ninja Creed. This creed was taught by Hagoromo-sama over three thousand years ago when he went around spreading chakra to your ancestors." Once more the neon green-haired girl raised her hand, drawing her sensei's attention to her. Toneri was not at all bothered by all the questions, in fact asking questions in the Training Center was highly encouraged as long as it was not a dumb or prank question.

"Did Hagoromo-sama know how humans would use chakra today?" She asked quietly, her voice faint but still easily heard by everyone. Her hair fell over her face, obscuring it from view. She wore a green kimono with red lining, black pants with a kunai pouch on the right side, and high grey open-toed boots.

"He was afraid that humans might turn chakra into a weapon of war, but he took the chance, willing to trust humans with the gift he gave them." Toneri's tone conveyed that they were changing the conversation now.

"I'm going to list all known chakra's before we move on, you are all welcome to ask any questions. I am not listing all the unique kekkei genkai chakras, as we have gone over those before." Toneri stated, getting nods from all the students though Yamagata's was somewhat mechanical.

"Yōkai and the slightly more diluted form of it that the Tailed Ninja and Bijū possess. Senjutsu chakra, or Nature Chakra which one can use with extreme training, usually taught by summons. Then there is the unique chakra and yōkai mix that Hagoromo-sama and Hamura-sama possessed, this chakra allowed them to perform extraordinary feats in their lifetimes. Yes?" Toneri turned to the Tenseigan _Aijin (Mistress)_ that had just entered the room.

"Lord Seikage is here," She gave a mechanical bow before phasing out of view. The class immediately burst into excited chatter that was silenced when Toneri gave them a 'look.'

"Lord Seikage has requested to speak to you all today, I didn't know exactly when he would be arriving, so I didn't mention it. You are all to be respectful to him,"Nothing was threatening about Toneri's tone, but they all understood what he meant.

A moment later the sliding door opened magically, and the Seikage passed through, his purple ringed eyes gazing at the class.

"Lord Seikage!" The entire class said at once as they stood in unison and presented their Spirit Seals, displaying their loyalty. Deva nodded, the class sitting down as one.

"Thank you Toneri-san for allowing me to visit your students." Toneri only nodded, his eyes closed as he moved out of Naruto's way. The Ōtsutsuki's hand suddenly shot up as he grabbed a light blue orb flying toward him, having just left Yamagata's chest.

Naruto raised a clipped eyebrow in amusement, he'd been told that Toneri often used the Ōtsutsuki's _Teishutsu ōbu (Submission Orb)_. But it was still entertaining to see it in person.

Naruto stood in the middle of the room, his Rinnegan eyes staring at all of the students carefully, even making a few wince.

"I'm here to share some things with you all, and I plan to share this with all the students," Naruto said simply, getting a few happy looks from the students, the rest watching quietly.

"I'd like to tell you about the purpose of this village." This got interested looks from everyone in the class.

"Our purpose as a village is not to bring peace to the human world. I did not create this village so that everyone on earth could be happy, even those that do not deserve it. I created this village so that those who are suffering, despised, abused and hated could have a place to go." Naruto gazed at the class intently, making sure his message was being understood.

"Remember this, bringing peace to a world of people whose mindsets are all about violence is foolish, and will only result in you dying. Peace is not a global concept, and a world that is entirely in peace is a world where no one has free will. I built this village on the belief that peace can be obtained through sharing the same ideals and through _tolerance_." Takai's eyes widened in understanding at this point.

"If we all have the same views and morals, then we will have peace. But only for those that have the same views, if others desire the peace that we have created, then they can change their views and morals. I do not desire to force peace upon the human world, I only wish to offer a place for those that desire it."

"So if someone doesn't agree with you then you just leave them?!" Namba shouted, standing to his feet in outrage. He drew several utterly horrified looks from his classmates, many of them convinced that Namba just signed his own death warrant.

"If someone does not agree with me, then they do not wish to come with me. If I bring them with me anyway, then that is forcing them against their will. Forced peace, as I already said, is not peace but a lack of free will and ruling through fear." Naruto stated, his bright violet Rinnegan staring directly into Namba's eyes and making the orange-haired boy sit down.

"Not everyone can be helped Namba, that is the cold reality. If someone does not wish to be helped, then attempting to anyway is by definition, harming them." Namba nodded slowly, kinda understanding the Seikage's point.

"Allow me to put it this way, Namba. Let's say that you have a disease, and this disease hurts you every day and is going to eventually kill you." Namba nodded, following along with the class.

"Now let's say that Takai has the cure to your disease, and he offers to cure you." Takai jumped slightly when the Seikage referred to him, but Namba nodded again.

"But… you don't want to be cured, for whatever reason. Either you have nothing left to live for, or perhaps you just refuse to see you are dying because you believe accepting help means you are weak." Naruto paused, seeing Namba listening intently.

"But Takai knows that if you don't take the cure, you are going to die. So he decides to 'help' you anyway, either physically forcing you to take the antidote or slipping it into your food perhaps. Now, is that still him helping you? You didn't want the cure and made that clear to him." Naruto asked calmly, Namba didn't reply for a few moments, though he eventually nodded.

"No, it's not helping, I understand Seikage-sama." Namba gave a small bow, getting a nod in return from the Seikage. Naruto turned back toward the class, his eyes glowing.

"Our village is built on sharing the same views and morals, tolerance of each other's differences and the outside world. We will have peace because we tolerate others without provoking them. Along with having the necessary power to scare and repel them, should they deem our peace a threat." Naruto paused for a moment, looking at everyone carefully.

"Eventually you will all become Adepts, you will go out with a Master in teams of four and complete missions in the villages name. But you all have a secondary objective, you are to keep your eyes open for others who are suffering, rejected and despised. You are to offer them a place here in this village, to explain to them how the Hidden Spirit works. If they refuse, do not press the matter, move on. You will have done the best you possibly can for them." Yamagata raised her hand, drawing the Seikage's intimidating gaze to her.

"Can't someone's mind be changed if you keep trying though? What if they do want to come, but just don't know how to say it?" Yamagata inquired, and was relieved to see the white-haired Seikage smile.

"You are right Yamagata, and they might not know, or be afraid of saying it. There are a thousand and one reasons for why they might lie, or they might even be lying about agreeing with the villages ways. They may want to come into our village and spy on us, take advantage of us. But here is the fact Yamagata, we do not have the right to push them." Yamagata got a confused look on her round face, her head tilted in confusion.

"Joining the Hidden Spirit is not like agreeing to give your daughter candy when she's been begging for it for days, trying to _change your mind_ ," Naruto explained, Yamagata's eyes widened as she realized he described what she'd been thinking of.

"If you pester someone into joining the Hidden Spirit until they eventually agree, they might enjoy or come to enjoy living here. But they will always resent you in some small way for forcing them, and if they change their mind. They will blame you for _forcing_ them to join, which is no small life choice." Naruto finished, getting a nod from Yamagata as she sat back down.

"One cannot bring peace by forcing others to accept their views. You need to give them the chance to decide for themselves. If they truly desire peace, even if they say no. Then they will consider what you're stating, what you are offering, and they will surely take a look at the peace you are offering. It's entirely their choice after that if they want to be like you or not, and you are not responsible for their actions." Naruto turned toward Toneri, giving a small bow.

"Thank you for allowing me to intrude on your time Toneri-san, I need to tend to other matters now," Naruto stated, getting a bow from the blind Ōtsutsuki in return. Naruto vanished in a burst of white flames a second later.

"The rest of this class will now be on the ceiling, please move there," Toneri said, getting wide eyes from all his students except Takai, who walked up the wall onto the ceiling immediately. Toneri followed behind him a moment later and watched for the next fifteen minutes as the class tried to get on and stay upside down on the ceiling.

Original Naruto

"Arashi-san, there is someone I know in the area. I will be back in time to take you all to the Hidden Spirit." Naruto told the purple-haired man after walking into the main hall of the Fūma compound.

"Understood Seikage-sama, we will be ready to go by tonight," Arashi replied, returning to guiding clan members to seal up things in powerful sealing scrolls Naruto had provided. After the appearance of Orochimaru, the clan was working even harder to be ready to leave.

Naruto burst into smoke, flying toward one Anko Mitarashi who was with two other Jounin from Konoha. He would knock them out and ask Anko if she'd decided. If Anko chose to stay, then she could tell them he'd attacked, and she'd survived, or whatever else she came up with.

'The white-haired one has a Sharingan, implanted judging by the chakra pathways.' Naruto mused, flying through the air as a twisting black and white helix.

With Anko

The three Jounin's despatched on this mission were silently hopping across the terraced land. So far they'd only met a few villagers, and from listening to their conversations, they'd found that the villagers were relieved the war was now over. They were on their way to one of the numerous clans that participated in the battles, planning to spy if needed or just talk to the clan members.

Anko was following behind Asuma and Kakashi in a standard v-formation. All of them were running across the hilled and shaped terrain of the Land of Rice Paddies, but only Asuma and Anko were really keeping an eye out for danger.

Asuma hadn't said anything since their last conversation, realizing that his very presence annoyed both his teammates. Anko had been deep in thought, she'd felt some unease about her earlier decision to join the Shiroi Oni, but she was fully decided now.

Kakashi had been quieter than a dead man, only following along with his teammates and staring ahead blankly.

Anko's eyes widened, and she came to a skidding halt as both her teammates collapsed onto the grassy hill. Suddenly appearing in front of her was a tall horned white-haired man. He wore a large cloak, the back of it was covered in an incredibly intricate and beautiful design of a giant tree.

"Anko Mitarashi, have you made your decision?" She froze in shock as the horned man turned around, pale pupil-less eyes staring into hers. She tried to reply, unable to pull her gaze away from the Shiroi Oni's eyes, feeling the power he emitted.

"Y-yes… I want to come with you, I want to be a part of your family." Anko stammered at first but quickly got ahold of herself, straightening her back and staring back into the Ōtsutsuki's eyes.

Anko was relieved when the white demon smiled, his intimidating and crushing aura fading away.

"I'm glad to hear that Anko and someone else is as well." Anko smiled widely and joy filling her being, "He really did join you? I was afraid to believe it…"

"Yes, he will be thrilled to see you again," Naruto said kindly, he'd been told by Anko's boyfriend about their relationship. He'd honestly been surprised but promised to do his best to bring them back together. It was only made easier by the fact that he'd already asked Anko to join them.

"You are sure you are willing to give up all loyalty to the Hidden Leaf Village? I run my own village now, and your boyfriend is apart of it." Naruto questioned, wanting to make sure she fully understood what she was doing.

"Yes! I hate Konoha, I hate the way they treat me for something that I had no control over. Jiraiya had a student, Tsunade had a student, and neither of those students were hated and judged because of the mistakes of their teacher's. But because my teacher betrayed the Leaf village, I'm blamed and hated for it…" Anko trailed off, her head tilting down before she looked back up at the Shiroi Oni, who was somewhat taller than her.

"The memories you shared with me, I have never been able to forget… Seeing your family so happy together, even with all their differences. I understand why you took Hanabi and Yakumo away from Konoha, you were taking them away from the hell hole that place has become." Anko stated firmly, getting a nod from Naruto.

"What about your teammates?" Naruto questioned, looking at the two knocked out forms to his left and right.

"Asuma doesn't deserve the title teammate, let alone the title human," Anko spoke with such disgust that Naruto rose an eyebrow, his Byakugan focusing more on Asuma.

"And what makes you say that?"

"You most likely know this, but the Kyūbi jinchuriki used to live in Konoha before he went to Amegakure. Asuma tortured the child… in plain daylight with the villagers cheering him on… My own friend was right there by him, torturing Nakada with genjutsu." Anko said, disgust and hatred clear in her voice.

Naruto was immediately tempted to ram a chakra rod through Asuma's chest, but he restrained himself. "Your friend… you didn't feel that you could trust her after that. Because if she was willing to do that to a _child_ , who was like you. Then what stopped her from turning on you."

"Exactly…" Anko said quietly, walking closer to the pale-skinned kage.

"And what about this one? The one with the implanted Sharingan?" Naruto asked, his eyes shifting to the masked white-haired man on his other side.

"That is Kakashi Hatake… he was the student of Minato Namikaze, and he _should_ have taken care of Nakada after Minato-sama's death… He knew all along that Nakada was Minato's son… and he did nothing, only falling into depression after Nakada was taken away by his cousin." Anko spat.

"Hmm… You don't know this Anko, but all the Bijū are all my nieces and nephews…" Anko's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"And by extension, the hosts of them are important to me. I have tried hard to locate Nakada Uzumaki, but he was kidnapped by the Seijō-ki around a year ago." Naruto said, seeing the look of shock and horror on Anko's face.

"HE KNEW! SARUTOBI KNEW!" Anko yelled but stopped when Naruto raised a hand.

"Hai, he did know. But that is a matter for another time… Anko I wish to kill both of these men…" Naruto stated this not only because he wanted too, but he wanted to see what Anko would do. Surprisingly, she stayed silent and just watched him curiously.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Konoha deserves to pay for their crimes against Nakada, against the Uzumaki clan, against the Uchiha clan. The Third is responsible for all the crimes that Orochimaru committed, Sarutobi had the chance to kill the man, but he let him go." Naruto said, still staring at the two bodies.

"I'm going to leave them both here, they don't know it was me that attacked. They can assume what they like about you." Naruto decided, he did not have the right to judge them. Killing them would be against his morals and laws made within the village.

"Okay… why the heck not?" Anko asked, unsure how she felt about Naruto's decision.

"Our philosophy within the Hidden Spirit is that we do not have the right to judge others, we tolerate all. Killing someone in battle or for a mission is different from a personal agenda. I dislike both of these men for what they did to Nakada, but it is not my right to kill them for it." Naruto said calmly, his pale eyes staring at the two unconscious jounin.

"How are we going to get to your village?" Anko inquired, having realized that Naruto was right and his village sounded even more attractive

"We will fly, I have a clan also coming back with me to join the village. People who join my village are willing to put their past behind them and begin a new one, everyone is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and not judge you for your past. But the Hidden Spirit also has a strict policy, we aren't going to give someone an infinite amount of chances in our village either." Anko shook her head, it was a lot to take in and was drastically different from a lot of the world. She looked up and stepped back in shock as of where Naruto had been there was now a giant black sparrow.

"Get on Anko Mitarashi," The sparrow spoke, its tone amused. Anko realized that the Shiroi Oni had somehow turned into a giant bird, nodding she hopped on. She quickly had to hold on tight as Naruto rose into the air, flying toward the Fūma compound rapidly.

 **END CHAPTER - 9,000ish**

 **Hia! I'm late! I know, and I've done little to no writing.**

 **\- School starts Monday (like two days from now.)**

 **\- My delete key on this computer stopped working!**

 **Can't say there will be any chapters soon for a bit. But I'm gonna keep writing.**

 **You will get chapters when you get them I suppose.**

Answers to reviews:

Ataxius: True, I mean I wasn't really planning on doing pairings. Still kinda on the fence about it, but it's fun to tease readers. Everything's been done already, hard to be original.

Ezeakel: Me agree

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Anko left! You were right lol.

Criamond: Thank you for all your compliments, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.

777torn777: I do have plans for Mei, but more in another story than this one (I plan to have _all_ of my stories in the same universe.) Thank you for all of your amazing compliments, hope you enjoyed this story.

LuluViBritania: All the bodies can use all of the paths, they just specialize in different things so to speak. You are right, only the original and another body could use the same path at the same time. He did not collect rent from Kyūbi when he got Zetsu, and I'm gonna cite Reaper Death Seal voodoo as why. Btw, your whole paragraph about "illogical" I can understand that about like, situations in the story. But to apply that word to concepts in an animeverse is uhh… _illogical._ Lol! The idea about the civilian council thing is uhh… inspired by US politics… And it's stupid, I agree!

Guest55: If someone is willing to shed blood and tears to keep it only for themselves, then why are they in the village? If anything, you put that much effort into something, and it becomes well known in the village. Perhaps a jutsu that saves lives etc. You will be renowned as a hero and creator. You are looking at this in a selfish mindset, which is not how the village works.

Naruto: Took your advice :D

Guest: I'm sorry about that, but glad you really like my story that much ^-^

Doomqwer: Yep, Danzo is making the moves to take over. Though the news about Nakada is deep under wraps. I really did enjoy writing the Hinata/Naruto/Sasuke/Hanabi encounter later on. Boruto is a terrible series, and it needs to be rebooted and Boruto buried in the deepest recesses of the internet. (It's bad…)

AdriLAAAxo: I love replying to comments, it's a better way to interact with readers (feel free to PM me too.) As too your comment about Hidden Spirit making alliances with all small villages… Gonna have to crush your dreams cause that won't happen, for two reasons. First, I really dislike stories where it's all minor villages versus all major villages. Second, the Hidden Spirit is very much so against being in the public. Especially with their reputation of being the only real hidden village. I hope to reach beyond 500K, especially with multiple stories in this universe.

Drew86419: I went and looked up the droids right thing… what the heck lol. I've got some interesting conflict's coming up, but I'm also trying to convey that most ones he's just too powerful for. But I hope to make some heart wrenching and complicated problems.

There are a ton of reviews related to the ANNOUNCEMENT chapter that's related to me needing OC's. Gonna skip over those.

Azaira: I hear your advice :)

Eien no henko: Will depend on things, I don't have a complete answer to that.

Astrandamus: Glad you enjoy the story ^-^

Chrisfragger: You commented about needing some drama, I'm assuming you reached Destruction Part 1 and 2.

Blwilliams2001: Thank you! I've tried really hard to make this an original and interesting Rinnegan Fic, while not just being based around having Rinnegan.

BrushedCurve899: It was an announcement.

Mrpren87: Thank you ^-^ I've tried to come up with original origins, interesting and unexpected, unpredictable plot twists. While also trying to make sure it all fits together, doesn't step on it's own toes. There are definitely some plot holes, but I've tried to make sure that they weren't gaping. You are right about Naruto's power level, some people are in fact complaining about that. Naruto's end goal is the other Ōtsutsuki, not weak humans on earth. He is Half Kaminoki. Nothing is a threat. If his life got into real danger back when he was three in Suna. There would be no more Suna, just being honest. He might be three in humans years, but three thousand years is long enough to be able to transform into a Jubi. Thank you for your compliments about Naruto's family, I tried hard on them. I think I actually PM'ed you about your suggestion about "Me" time. Spirit Nin Chronicles will be all about that ^-^. Thank you for your compliments.

CrazyWizard73: Thank you, and enjoy.

Guest: It's a waste of time if you are gonna write it negatively. If you get off from being mean to starting authors, then uhh… Go somewhere else I suppose. No just kidding, I was kidding all along. -_-

Jcarr1995: Thank you! All of your compliments were awesome and very encouraging.

S.k.f.f.f: Thanks for all of your reviews, it takes my number up more.

GokuDeath: Thank you :D

Ddentler21: Got an explanation for that, Go read my other story "Enter Nakada Uzumaki" and also, Uchiha DNA is not Uzumaki DNA. Uchiha can be other hair colors. It isn't stated anywhere that their characteristics dominate.

Ddentler21: Again reading Enter Nakada Uzumaki will be helpful. Konoha doesn't have as much information on Bijū as they do in the Anime. The backstory of the world is different. There are things at play I've worked out that I'm slowly revealing.

ETHA: Knowledge available is different, please read Enter Nakada Uzumaki (from my profile).

The Number 4: I like you.

Imsorryiwasaguest: And creatures can talk, teleportation is possible, and one human can summon meteors out of space… Nah not really.

That's all folks!


	20. Chapter 19: Reunion

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'On a new computer woot.'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Starts reverse moonwalking because the author feels like it.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Reunion**

" _Edo Tensei!_ _"_

A coffin rose from the ground within the dark room, dark purple torches barely lighting up the large throne room. Yellow slit eyes reflected the light as the coffin settled.

The lid tumbled to the ground with a thud and out stepped a young white-haired man with large round glasses. Orochimaru smirked, and the undead Kabuto bowed to the Sannin.

"Thank you for reviving me Orochimaru-sama, I apologize for getting killed. The Shiroi Oni is too fast… how did you escape Master?"

"I had to use the chakra rod Chariko gave me," Orochimaru said disappointedly, he'd boasted when the Rinnegan user gave it to him that he would never have to use it. The two of them having had entered into a partnership around half a year ago, both intent on destroying Konoha for different reasons.

The Snake Sannin had initially planned to manipulate Suna into attacking the Leaf, as well as using their Bijū in the attack. The issue was that the Bijū were disappearing at a frightening rate, in fact, he had thought they were all missing before Chariko arrived.

Chariko was Shichi within the ranks of the Seijō-ki, a group that wanted him to join him years ago. Orochimaru had wanted Shichi's eyes at the time but quickly realized that the Uchiha was way above him in strength. He'd refused to join, quickly realizing that everyone there was only apart of the group to get stronger. He had no want to become a jinchuriki, it would ruin the perfect being he had become.

'Hachi truly was the only one that was loyal to Kyū, and only because she loved him…' Orochimaru mused as he slinked up onto his throne, his yellow eyes glowing softly in the darkness.

"Master, why didn't you use the reverse summoning technique?" Kabuto inquired, pushing his glasses up and somehow making them glint. Orochimaru was sure that he was using a low-level genjutsu for that, but didn't really care.

"I was originally planning too, I summoned Manda to distract him. But Manda refused to fight the Shiroi Oni, calling him the _Son of the Goddess_." Orochimaru's curiosity was evident in his voice, and Kabuto's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"The snakes are loyal to him over you?"

"It would seem that way… Just who is the Shiroi Oni… Getting any information on him has been tough. The information we have from the Bingo book is inadequate, we know no more about him than an average missing-nin who made a bit of a name for himself." Orochimaru didn't like not knowing, and Naruto bothered him deeply.

"Will he be an obstruction of our plan?"

"Possibly, once I gain the Sharingan we may have to work with Chariko again to eliminate the Shiroi Oni, as well as the remaining members of the Seijō-ki. Ichi, Go, Hachi, and Kyū are all dead." Orochimaru replied.

Both Kabuto and Orochimaru turned sharply as a bright column of flames rose by a pillar in the room. As it faded away, glowing red eyes opened.

"How is the Kyūbi Jinchuriki?" Kabuto inquired of the Rinnegan user, who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"He is progressing well… I will eventually have him entirely under my control. How are you alive?"

"Edo Tensei, a jutsu developed by the 2nd Hokage… I finished it and am planning to use it to bring back the first and second Hokage to fight Konoha." Orochimaru proclaimed with a level of pride in his voice.

"Hmm, now I am interested," Chariko replied, walking over to Kabuto who looked at him warily. Kabuto's eyes darted in fear toward his master when the Uchiha placed a hand on his head, though the Sannin was only watching in keen interest.

Chariko's eyes formed rapidly into the Rinnegan, a pulse of power unleashed around him. The next moment Kabuto found himself flying through the air before he was swallowed by something.

"What did you just do with my subordinate?" Orochimaru inquired curiously, staring in interest at the head like creature with purple ringed eyes that had appeared within the room. Purple flames lashed around the edges, and its mouth opened widely a second later.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in amazement as Kabuto walked out, entirely healthy and normal, all his features back to a human state.

"The Naraka Path allows me to restore a damaged being back to full health, I can also revive people who have died. Though that's only within a certain time frame and it takes some of my life to do it. But with your ability to bring back the dead I can bring them fully back to life." Chariko said in amusement, seeing Kabuto's shock as he found himself to be wholly alive.

Orochimaru was tempted to revive the 1st and 2nd now but knew that once Chariko revived them, they wouldn't be in his control anymore. Potentially Chariko could control them with his Sharingan, but that would be giving the Uchiha an even greater weapon to use against him should he betray him.

"Have you made your move yet?" The Sannin inquired. They had decided that Chariko would help him in creating Otogakure, as well as…

"Hai, the Tsuchikage is now under my control, I will slowly begin changing policies over the next few years."

"Good."

2 days later

Anko was stressed, and she was scared of seeing her boyfriend again… what if he didn't care about her anymore? Currently, she was riding on Naruto's back, as he had changed into a massive raven again. They were also very close to his village according to him.

"CAWWW!" Anko was startled as Naruto screeched loudly, she noticed his head was tilted down and followed his eyesight.

"Wow…" Anko breathed. Beneath them was a large village, small villagers moving around like ants through the streets beneath them. The unique brown-golden colored trees of the Land of Bears spread around, and she could see a large temple toward the back of the village.

Naruto's wings beat powerfully as he descended slowly. She could barely make out the sounds of loud cheers beneath them over the drum of wing beats. A couple of minutes later Naruto lightly dropped on an open plaza, villagers crowding all around, some screaming, some yelling in happiness.

As Anko hopped down with the Fūma clan, she noticed several teenage girls staring toward them with heart-shaped eyes. Confused, she turned and followed their eyesight.

'Oh I see, he's got a fan club too,' Anko thought in amusement, seeing the object of the teen girl's affections. Naruto had shifted back into his normal form, and she realized that he did actually look really good. The Bingo book reported him as around ten years old, but he seemed to be eighteen. His face smooth and his powerful pale eyes gazed around at everyone carefully, his long cloak fluttering behind him.

"Greetings Lord Seikage!" Anko turned to the voice, seeing a woman with white hair and many golden ornaments on her clothes and hair.

"Greetings Tsukino-san, how are you?" Naruto replied respectfully and giving a small bow.

"I am well… who are all of these with you?" She inquired, and at the same moment, Arashi walked up, pushing his purple hair out of his face.

"This is Arashi, clan head of the Fūma clan, they have joined the Hidden Spirit." Anko bowed to the white-haired woman, wanting to be respectful in her new home. She wasn't sure who the woman was, but Naruto respected them.

"I am Anko Mitarashi, ex-jounin of Konoha and a summoner of snakes," Anko stated in a respectful tone, getting a bow from the white-haired lady in return.

"Welcome all of you to the Village Hidden in Spirits, I am Tsukino and leader of the earth portion of the village." She turned to Naruto, and Anko watched in interest as she showed a symbol on her wrist before covering it with her sleeve.

"When you have time Lord Seikage, I have a matter to discuss with you." She bowed respectfully to the horned Ōtsutsuki before vanishing in a swirl of white lights.

"Follow me please," Naruto said as he walked down the main street. The many villagers moved out of his way with bows and nods of respect. Anko looked at them in annoyance, it would only be so long before they turned on their kage. They would want more power, more control.

"What seems to be the matter Mitarashi Anko?" Naruto asked, not turning to look at her. She was surprised that he'd picked up on her thoughts, but she remembered that he did have the Byakugan.

"The villagers, they look up to you. But it's only a matter of time before they turn on you, it might take a few generations, but it happened in the Leaf, and it will happen here." She spoke in disdain, eying the lovey eyed teens staring at the Seikage in annoyance.

"Hmm, you are correct Anko-san. Which is why I have a solution to that particular problem," She and Arashi rose an eyebrow in interest. Sasame, who was walking beside her cousin, wasn't paying attention.

"Two ways really… I do not directly run the civilian part of the village, Tsukino handles that and eventually, her successor will. Second, if the civilians turn against me, then I can simply retract my protection. The shinobi part of this village is not here, and as I explained already, is on the moon."

"I'm still having a hard time believing that…" Anko muttered, noticing the temple from before that they were approaching.

"You shall see shortly. Besides, I will be around to run the village for a long time, I am immortal." Naruto said simply, like being immortal wasn't that big of a deal to him.

He chuckled to himself at Anko's and Arashi's jaw drop expressions. They neared the temple, several Tenseigan Warriors stationed around it, protecting the planetary path to the moon. Anko followed after the Seikage, entering through the large arch entrance of the temple, which was at the top of a large number of stone stairs.

"I have matters to attend to here on the human world. If you will please enter into the path," Naruto spoke calmly. Anko was amazed by the room they were in, seeing the glowing greenish blue water lighting up Naruto's features in the dark room. Around them, sunlight streamed in as beams, showing the vines and flowers growing across the walls in elegant patterns, the water's surface produced light that flowed beautifully across the walls as the waves moved.

Naruto gestured forward, and one by one the Fūma clan hopped into the pond, Anko going with Arashi and Sasame. Naruto saw them through Deva's eyes as they exited out into the Planetary Path.

Deva would take the Fūma clan to their new compound, it wasn't entirely finished, but it was livable.

'I wonder how his and Anko's reunion will go…' Naruto mused, exploding into smoke before flowing out of the temple and toward Tsukino's mansion.

Gaara

The red-headed jinchuriki dodged out of the path of the flaming fireball. Rolling across the ground he flew through hand seals rapidly, unleashing several sharp blades of wind toward his sensei.

Gaara was currently in a spar with Itachi-sensei, the Initiate Training Center had finished for the day, and the two were sparring yet again. Gaara was determined to increase his other strengths, which is why his sand gourd was leaning against a tree at the edge of the training field.

Itachi's Sharingan blazed as he appeared behind Gaara, time froze for a moment before the Uchiha moved to kick the redhead. Gaara leaped and flipped in the air, shooting out a hand so that he was balancing on Itachi's extended leg.

The Jinchuriki brought a leg around rapidly, attempting to kick Itachi in the face, though the Uchiha leaned out of the way. Gaara dropped to the ground on his hands, having to flip to his feet to dodge the low kick at his arms.

Gaara twirled through the air, flipping at an angle to dodge Itachi's onslaught of strikes. Gaara brought an arm up rapidly and blocked the Uchiha's swing, immediately having to duck and dodge the kick for his chest.

Gaara dropped to his hands and swung his feet around close to the ground, making Itachi jump to avoid getting kicked. Gaara used the momentum to fling his body around and up into the air, flipping and attempting to drop kick his sensei.

Itachi's arm shot up in a claw and grabbed the redhead's ankle and immediately having to block the boy's other foot as it came for his shoulder.

Gaara's eye's narrowed as he swung his fist for Itachi's face though he disappeared a second before it connected. Gaara twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet, his pale green eye's searching for his sensei.

Leaning back suddenly he barely dodged the fist flying directly for his face, he tried to bend farther back and kick Itachi's chin, but he was already gone. Gaara immediately pushed off the ground with his hands, knowing that Itachi was behind him. His guess was correct as he dodged a kick that would have nailed him had he tried to get to his feet. Within the air, Gaara saw Itachi looking away, following his eyesight he spotted the On'nanoko on the edge of the training ground.

Gaara dropped to the ground lightly, seeing Itachi walking quickly to the On'nanoko who had her hands folded in front of her.

"Master requests you return to your house, someone wants to see you." The pale-skinned grey-haired doll informed, fading out of view a moment later.

"My apologies Gaara, I need to see what this is about," Itachi stated, getting a nod from the redhead.

"It was a good spar, you're improving greatly." Itachi complimented, the next moment disappearing in the Spirit style _shunshin_ , a swirl of bright white lights.

Gaara walked over to his gourd, picking it up and sliding it on his back. 'I look forward to when my Spirit Seal matures, then I will no longer have to carry this thing.' He mused, running out of the training field and toward the village, intent on keeping his promise to Hanabi to take her out for Ramen.

Itachi

The black-haired Uchiha prodigy raced across the black cables strung throughout the Hidden Spirit. His Sharingan eyes darted around, taking in the other Masters, Adepts, and Initiates moving throughout the village.

He could sense the presence within his two-story home as he approached it, dropping to the street he opened the door, which had the Uchiha clan symbol painted on it. He hadn't decided if he ever wanted to recreate the Uchiha clan. He didn't want to think about his past… or Sasuke.

'Naruto said that he would offer him a place here in the Hidden Spirit, after explaining the truth behind that… night.' Itachi had given up a lot that night, his family, nearly his sanity, his relationship with his brother, and… his girlfriend. Only for the village to turn and stab him in the back, they _used_ him without a care!

"Anko…" Itachi froze, unable to believe who was sitting on his couch. His sharp eyes rapidly took in her features, her short, spiky, violet fanned-ponytail. Her usual fitted mesh body suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. As always, over this, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, along with a dark orange mini-skirt.

"Itachi-kun…" Both of them stared into each other's eyes, hundreds of emotions playing across their faces. His Sharingan faded away to coal black, both of them smiling happily, their chests constricting.

"I-I'm sorry Anko-chan… I… I didn't want to hurt you more…" Itachi said sadly, his head tilting down. The next instant he felt Anko hug him tightly, her head in his shoulder.

"I know why you did what you did Itachi-kun, and I don't blame you. I'm just so happy to see you again." Anko's voice was muffled by his shoulder, and he could feel her crying.

"I'm so happy to see you again too Anko-hime," Itachi replied softly, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Both of them stood in the living room, holding each other and crying in happiness.

"W-When I heard you'd joined Naruto… My mind finally became made up," Anko said warmly, holding on to her Uchiha tightly.

"One of the first things I asked Naruto was to invite you to join us, surprisingly I learned he'd already had," Itachi said happily. They separated and sat down on his couch, Anko leaning on him.

"I love you Anko-hime, it's so good to see you," Itachi whispered in her ear, making her sigh happily as she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too Itachi-kun."

Next day

Anko, Itachi, and all of the Fūma clan, as well as Naruto, were in front of the Seikage Tree. They all stood in a large pavilion built in front of it, there were some other Spirit Nin around on the nearby buildings watching, including Rōshi.

"Anko if you will come here," Deva gestured for her to come. She reluctantly separated from Itachi's embrace and walked over. The village had been shocked when they all learned about Itachi's and Anko's relationship, Itachi having not told anyone other than Naruto. Hanabi specifically had been overjoyed, giving Anko a big hug. That was the thing about the Hidden Spirit, those that were "new" weren't viewed as being the new guy, but more as long lost relatives that have been missed badly.

Anko stopped in front of Deva, seeing the warmth in the Seikage's great purple eyes.

"Before we proceed with the Oath of Enlistment, I am going to remove your cursed seal. If you will pull down your sleeve." Deva said, smiling at the ecstatic expression on the woman's face. She immediately did so, and the Cursed Seal of Heaven on her shoulder was in clear view of everyone. On a nearby building, Yukimi frowned, knowing that the woman had to deal with the pain a lot longer than her.

Deva placed his palm on the seal and pulled. Coming with his hand was Orochimaru's soul, being pulled by his forehead out of the seal. Orochimaru's eyes were full of surprise and anger, a soundless scream coming from his mouth. Once he'd entirely pulled out the soul fragment, and everyone was able to see it, Deva absorbed Orochimaru with ease.

Everyone watched for a few minutes as the Seikage's face went through a large number of emotions in a brief amount of time. He eventually returned to his calm, turning to the recently appeared Gaara behind him.

Gaara had been given the official job of giving out the Oath of Enlistment to new members of the Hidden Spirit.

"Mitarashi Anko, you are here today to accept your Spirit Seal and swear allegiance to the Seikage, the village, and the principles this village is built on. Do you understand?" Gaara spoke, his voice containing a lot more emotion and happiness than it usually did. This was one of his favorite things, he loved being the one to accept people into the family officially.

"Hai," Anko's voice was determined, stern, and she looked into the pale green eyes of the Ichibi Jinchuriki without fear. She noticed the seal proudly displayed on the redhead's right wrist, a perfect circle which had large sand dunes and a bright sun within, it was beautiful.

"Lord Seikage, if you will."

Anko turned, seeing Deva come up to her and hold out his hand. Anko immediately understood. Itachi-kun had explained in great detail the process that had been created for joining the Hidden Spirit. Itachi watched with joy in his heart as he saw Deva place his palm on Anko's wrist, he and his love were finally together once more, and he was never going to let her go.

Anko felt a slight burning before Deva removed his hand, what she saw there amazed her. It was a perfect black circle like everyone else's, but within it were two black scythes of stunning beauty, around each scythe handle was wrapped a black snake.

Anko focused back on the world as Deva walked behind her, she pulled down her large coat collar, knowing what came next. Deva smiled at Itachi, seeing the delighted smile on the man's face. Placing his palm on Anko's neck he created the mental seal from his chakra, taking the form of an 8-point star Ōtsutsuki symbol. It faded away a moment later, still present, but not visible.

Deva walked over to Itachi, letting Gaara continued the proceedings.

"Repeat after me," Anko nodded, this was the Oath of Enlistment, something Itachi-kun had created.

"I, Anko Mitarashi, solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Village Hidden in Spirits against all enemies; that I will not judge or discriminate; and that I will obey the orders of the Seikage, and the orders of the Masters appointed over me." Anko held her wrist up as she spoke, proudly displaying her loyalty to the village. Gaara actually smiled, gesturing for her to step back.

"I will get her Itachi, but if I fail… you will not die." Naruto promised as he walked away from the Uchiha getting a nod as he passed Anko.

"Fūma Arashi… before we begin with your clan, I need to ask one of your members something." Arashi was confused by Naruto's statement but nodded, curious about what it was. Everyone watched in awe as the Seikage _floated_ off the raised podium and toward one specific member of the Fūma clan.

"Kagerō," Deva spoke as he alighted softly on the ground in front of a grotesque, hunchbacked man with buck teeth. Everyone nearby watched curiously except those of the Fūma clan.

"Yes, Seikage-sama?" The hunchback man replied, looking up into the great eyes of the Ōtsutsuki with slight fear.

"Why do you hide?"

Everyone present became extremely confused, except those of the Fūma clan that were shocked. Hanabi on a nearby roof activated her Byakugan and stared hard at the man, able to see his form ever so lightly flickering.

Kagerō sighed, "My mother did not want me to be taken advantage of in war, so she gave me a jutsu to disguise myself. That way if I were captured, then they would just kill me instead of defiling me… It's something that happened to her…" The man spoke quietly, looking down and away from the Seikage.

"Kagerō, you do not have to hide anymore. You are among family here, and we will never allow such a thing to happen to you. You do not have to take your disguise off if you do not wish, but know that there is nothing you have to hide from here." Kagerō nodded in thanks, his eyes widening as he saw a small metal rod form in Naruto's hands.

He gingerly took the rod as the Seikage handed it to him, "If you are ever in danger Kagerō, stab this into your arm and I will summon you away. I can't promise that I won't always be in danger, but I will protect you." Naruto promised, seeing a smile and happiness in the man's eyes.

The next moment his form changed drastically, shifting into an entirely different person, losing the buck teeth and hunched back.

"She's beautiful," Rei murmured, getting an agreeing nod from Hanabi who was next to her on the roof. Kagerō had changed into her true form, she had beautiful mint green hair with two bangs that came down on the sides of her face. Her eyes were a beautiful full deep blue, pupil-less and Rei was sure there was an ocean in her eyes. She wore a simple white dress with only one strap across her right shoulder. Kagerō was a stunningly beautiful woman in Hanabi's honest opinion.

Deva smiled, he was much taller than the girl, and he realized that she most likely was around fourteen years old.

" _Naruto-kun, she's got a bloodline, but it's horribly mangled… I can't tell if I invented the original piece of it or Āsut-kun did, it's a mess of several."_ Kaguya's voice was full of concern and sadness, Naruto's left eye shifted to the Byakugan, and he peered into the chakra pathways of the girl.

"Kagerō, we will have to delay your seal. You have a bloodline, and I need to immediately fix it, as it could take your life." Naruto stated firmly, getting several surprised looks from those around him.

Naruto slammed his palm on the ground next to him, causing an identical copy of him to appear.

"I will continue with the proceedings, Arashi if you will come to the podium." The newly arrived Naruto stated, walking up beside Gaara. Arashi nodded before stepping up, though he gave Kagerō a look of concern.

"Arashi, I'm not going to harm her. Her bloodline could kill her soon if I don't fix it," The newly arrived Naruto assured, he was the Human body and had been training when he was summoned. The Initiate Training Center was out today due to the new arrival of an entire clan. Arashi nodded, trusting the Seikage, Kagerō's mother had asked him to look after the girl, and he felt very responsible for her.

"Come with me Kagerō," Naruto held out his hand, the mint-haired girl placing her own white delicate one in it. Deva manipulated gravity around the to float them both up to the balcony of his office, everyone watching until they disappeared from sight.

"Is he always like that?" Anko whispered to Itachi, who had his arms around her as they watched the rest of the proceedings.

"Pretty much… He's almost always thinking about several things at once and can randomly change focuses on a dime. He's also always constantly working to restrain his chakra, which is more powerful than all the Bijū." Anko's jaw dropped a this, turning and looking up at Itachi who was taller than her.

The Uchiha rose an eyebrow in amusement, "When he relaxes his Yōkai, unless you're used to it, you can suffocate under the pressure and even die. You see, he's not even slightly human, he has chakra similar to ours, but that's where the similarities end… He controls chakra it in its raw form, which makes it nearly impossible to use any against him, he can directly control others chakra, and redirect attacks or absorb them. His physical age by human years is around nine, though, in reality, he is over three thousand years old. He uses his shapeshifting to look eighteen, as it just helps in dealing with others." Itachi spoke quietly, though he genuinely enjoyed the utterly gobsmacked look on Anko's face.

"He's that powerful? I mean, I know he's an SS-rank nin, but really?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"That's a fraction of what he can do, it won't be much longer before even if everything on earth attacked him, he would still win easily. He doesn't like to boast and usually doesn't tell people what he can do till it's needed. Says a great deal about his character, he's only gotten more mature and serious as the village has grown."

oOoOoOo

Within Naruto's office, he'd formed a low table on the floor from wood, having the girl lie down on it. Kagerō was surprisingly calm for what was happening, but Naruto didn't really know her, so that might just be who she was.

"Before I begin, do you want anyone here?" She shook her head no, Naruto nodded.

"Okay, you have a combination of several bloodlines that don't mesh together correctly. Using this bloodline can quite possibly kill you, or not, it really depends on a lot of unstable factors." Naruto stated, one of his eyes the Rinnegan and the other the Byakugan.

"I know, I created a technique, _Kagerō Ninpō: Utakata_. It gives me four firefly-like chakra wings and allows me to teleport among other things. I don't use it because it consumes so much chakra that I am almost dead afterward. I can quite possibly die from it if I don't stop it exactly." Kagerō said calmly, her deep ocean blue eyes staring into Naruto's.

"I understand, I will fix your bloodline so that you can use it without the side effects," Naruto said, placing both of his hands on both sides of Kagerō's head. 'Hopefully... this won't be too painful…'

1 week later

Naruto sighed, he was currently flying low to the ground as a double helix of black and white chakra. He was on his way to the Land of Water as a favor to his mother, she wanted to see what had happened to the ironically named Kaguya clan.

He'd been very busy lately, running his village, settling in the Fūma clan. Speaking of which Kagerō was fitting in quite well, she had learned that she could use her bloodline chakra wings all the time, and usually did. She and Fū were getting along very well, both of them being able to fly from wings made of chakra. He'd had to delay placing the seal on Kagerō for a few days as Kazumi-sensei worked out a specific variation for the girl's bloodline.

Naruto chuckled to himself, they'd invited him to have a race around the inside of the moon in a couple of days, Deva had accepted the challenge.

Kaguya had to stop teaching at the Initiate Training Center for a few days as Human was out on a mission. He'd taken Hanabi and Kawata with him for the assignment, as Hanabi had wanted to come with her father and wanted her friend to go as well.

Naruto focused back on the world zipping by him as he approached the Land of Water, he didn't know anything about the Kaguya clan. They quite possibly had been entirely wiped out in the bloodline wars many years ago.

It was only a few minutes later that Kiri came into view of his Byakugan, slowing down Naruto lowered closer to the ground, hiding within the mist. He needed to find any survivors, and perhaps offer them a place in the Hidden Spirit. His mother was very interested in the clan that had inherited her Bone Release.

 _"Naruto-kun, remind me to begin teaching you how to use the bloodlines,"_ Kaguya remarked, getting a nod from her son as he formed together outside of the border of Kiri. His pale pupil-less eyes scanning across the land for any signatures that were similar to the _Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse)_ signature.

Human

Hanabi and Kawata were whispering to each other as they rode on Naruto, who'd shape-shifted into a large sparrow. Even though Isaribi and Rei weren't there, they were still using the mental network to talk to each other. The system didn't have to just be used for missions and serious matters after all. The Initiates often used the mental parts to talk to each other, sometimes during class… Which didn't always work out well as teachers would usually notice.

' _You know your dad's really weird Hanabi-chan?'_ Rei pointed out, having just heard a story from Hanabi about a time her dad had dodged questions… again, Hanabi just shrugged. Her father loved not giving straight answers to her questions and, saying that it helped her if she tried to figure it out herself.

' _Sometimes, but dad is only trying to help me and make things more interesting, we are one day going to be shinobi, and he once said, "A life of taking other lives does not leave much to be desired."'_ Hanabi explained, her long brown hair whipping around her face. _'It's one of the reasons I want to become a medic, so I can save the lives of as many people as possible. I don't want to lose any of my friends if I can help it.'_

' _And it doesn't bother you that those skills you want to learn will be applied to ending lives as well?'_ Rei asked curiously, and Kawata stared at Hanabi's face in the real world, wondering what her response would be.

' _Almost everyone dies Rei-chan, some peoples deaths are only delayed or hastened with their actions in life.'_ Hanabi's reply sounded like she was quoting someone. Rei, Isaribi, and especially Kawata could tell she wasn't happy with that fact.

' _That is quite a cold truth, a sad but true fact. I'm sure that is one of the first things taught in any ninja training program.'_ Isaribi chipped in, currently practicing her water manipulation by a lake while talking to her friends.

' _Some villages, like Kumo and Iwa, have that kind of system; but other villages sugar coat the life of a shinobi; they don't address killing in their academies because they don't want to turn people away from the ninja life, especially in times like these.'_ Human Naruto had keyed into the mental conversation wavelength they were talking on and had been for some time, just listening. There was a permission system of sorts developed by Kazumi a few months after the mental network was created. People kept appearing in mental conversations and just listening in. Now only Naruto and a few others could just burst their way into a mental 'chat room.'

' _Times like what?'_ Three of the girls asked at the same time, Kawata just listened. The doll-like girl didn't talk much, and it wasn't because she was shy, but because she just didn't have much to say.

' _Since the last Great Ninja War all of the major villagers have undergone disarmament processes; in times of peace, high caliber defenses are no longer necessary, so they are dismantled and reintegrated into the masses, as peacetimes dictate.'_ Naruto explained, remembering some of the lessons he had with Itachi-sensei and Kazumi-sensei. Both had worked hard to train him in the ways of the world, and with the help of his Rinnegan Beetles, he was really able to see it first hand. His summons almost everywhere, spying on just about everyone. It's why he was able to find Tsunade so quickly and now headed directly for her.

' _I understand that,'_ Isaribi replied, it made sense, there wasn't as much demand for ninja, but the village leaders still needed a supply.

' _I don't?'_ Rei stated, getting an agreement from Hanabi.

' _With villages not producing ninja of a high standard… They require more low-level ones to bridge the gap that was left due to the disarmament, just in case of an attack.'_ Naruto continued on, he'd had to study these things extensively when they were deciding the policies for their own village. He needed the Hidden Spirit to support him in the war against his clan eventually, but he also wanted the village to be able to survive and not crumble from the inside.

' _Attack from whom?'_ Hanabi inquired curiously.

 _"Human's are paranoid Hanabi-chan, Shinobi even more so because they have power. In their minds, there is always a threat of attack from anyone, which is why ninja are still trained even in peacetimes like these. On the flip-side, this is an excellent opportunity for bounty hunters and mercenaries as the need for skilled and efficient killers increases. It's cheaper to hire a mercenary to do a job then it is to wait for a ninja to be trained enough to do it. The elemental nations are all puppets to this design."_ Hanabi picked up on the annoyed but also sad tone in her father's voice.

' _And that's what we're doing right dad? We're trying to break that design by taking jobs that mercenaries would, and doing it more peacefully… right?'_ Hanabi questioned, trying to understand.

' _It's an attempt to fix that Hanabi-hime, there are some jobs mercenaries would take that I am not okay with Spirit Nin taking. Human's naturally are creatures of war, they crave power. The world peace that many humans desire is a fictional concept, and cannot truly exist. It may be acquired for a short amount of time, but humans will eventually fall back into war. It's an endless cycle, many bad things come with long-term peace, and the only way to fix them is by war.'_ Naruto explained, and Hanabi nodded in real life, not fully understanding but trusting her father.

' _But you are attempting to create peace in a small area? Only for those that truly desire it.'_ Isaribi inquired curiously, Rei also listening intently.

' _Hai, and if someone from our village decides to go against the peace that we have created, for whatever reason… Then they are free to leave, though I will remove their seal and specific memories.'_

' _None of our friends are going to leave… right?'_ Hanabi asked hopefully.

' _Like with most things in life Hanabi, nothing is a certainty; but I certainly hope not.'_ The mood was somber as everyone thought about what Naruto had said, Isaribi and Rei eventually disappeared from the mental connections after saying goodbye.

' _Hanabi-hime, Kawata-chan, we are approaching our destination.'_ Naruto informed the two girls, getting two mental nods in return. He could see the Sannin traveling on the road a few miles ahead. Next to her was a woman with black hair and carrying a pig.

'You will be coming with me Tsunade, you have the potential to do good, and you need a kick to realize that.' Naruto thought, tilting his wings slightly to begin his descent toward the Sannin.

Naruto

It had taken him a bit, but Naruto had eventually found a Kaguya within Kiri. But what he had found _disgusted_ him, it made him want to flatten the entire village.

Looking through walls and deep underground, Naruto found a young teen with the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline. The teen was in a cell and restrained by a straight jacket. He was staring blankly at a wall in the dark in a dank and disgusting cell.

'Why is he down there?' Naruto was already phasing through the ground as he rapidly sank toward the level of the cell. A moment later he walked through the wall of the room, his pale eyes focused entirely on the shoulder length white-haired boy. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and two scarlet dots on his forehead.

"Hello," Naruto spoke calmly, but the boy still jumped violently out of his straw bed, crashing into the wall and looking at him with extreme fear.

"W-Who are you!?" The boy cried, and Naruto could visibly see him trying to break the straight jacket. He noticed the Kaguya's distinct lack of chakra, seeing that it was sealed away. Appearing in front of the boy in an instant he absorbed the seal that was placed on the base of the kid's throat.

"M-My… my chakra…" He murmured, looking up with less fear toward Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, I am here to help you if you wish." The next moment the straight jacket on the boy shredded to bits, revealing the boy's malnourished and bare chest.

"I-I am Kimimaro… Kaguya. I would like to escape, but I have nowhere to go…" He spoke frankly, popping his arms loudly as he moved them around.

"Why are you locked up here Kimimaro?" Naruto inquired, his mind connecting with the boys, it wouldn't do if Kimimaro lied to him after all.

"My clan was… naturally very violent, but a-after the war I was the only one left, only a few years old. I was put in an orphanage, and I stayed there until I was 11 years old." Kimimaro paused, coughing as he tried to clear his throat.

"I was attacked by bullies and accidentally killed them with my clan's bone bloodline. The village decided I was too dangerous, so they locked me up here… and forgot about me." Kimimaro stated plainly and near emotionlessly.

"I see, well, you are no longer alone Kimimaro," Naruto held up his arm, and several spikes of bones slid out of it, making the Kaguya's eyes widen in disbelief.

"How… I… I thought I was the last one," He murmured, looking in awe at the bones.

"In a way you are, your clan inherited the Dead Bone Pulse from mine. I will explain more in detail another time perhaps, but I need to know, what do you want Kimimaro?" Naruto asked, using his chakra to shatter the lock on the cell door, causing it to open slowly.

"I-I want peace…"

"That I think… is what everyone wants; in one form or another. I would like to offer you a place in my village, a place where no one is judged for their differences or history." Naruto said, offering his hand to the Kaguya. He was giving the boy a choice, he could accept his offer or walk out the cell door and escape. If he chooses the escape option, then Naruto would make sure that he made it out of the village and could fend for himself.

They both stared at each other for several moments, Kimimaro clearly thinking through his options.

"Please tell me more about your village…" Kimimaro said carefully, he froze as he felt _something_ in his mind, an opening, a passageway of sorts. The next moment dozens of memories flowed through. He could see a village, a village that had hundreds of children learning, playing together. Some of the children were radically different from each other, one being covered in scales, another having only white eyes. He saw a giant ram creature playing with the children, many of them climbing up on top of it and trying to run from it's tentacles while laughing.

Kimimaro stumbled backward as the memories stopped, not only from the rush but from his lack of strength. He began to feel light-headed, wobbling in place. Naruto caught the boy as he began to fall, keeping him from crashing into the wall.

"S-sorry… but… I would like to j… join…" Kimimaro said shakily and coughing, his head pounding. He rarely did any physical activity in his cell, not expecting to ever leave it.

"Very well Kimimaro, I am going to bring you there, and you can eat and sleep. Once you are feeling better we will talk," The Kaguya nodded slowly, his eyes closing as his body shut down on him. Naruto was somewhat confused as to why the boy was so weak but guessed that he might very well be sick. The cell was a grungy and dank place, spider webs in several areas with little to no light.

Naruto formed a chakra rod before carefully inserting it into Kimimaro's arm, and he disappeared a second later in a puff of smoke. Naruto's Byakugan began to scan everywhere around him, he was tempted… oh so tempted to burn this village. They threw a child in jail for merely being different, he had thought that the newest Mizukage was different, but apparently not.

Naruto sighed, calming himself down before bursting into smoke and rising through the ground rapidly.

oOoOoOo

"Again!"

He charged in fast, throwing a hard right hook. His opponent easily dodged out of the way, slamming her own right fist into his side. He crashed to the ground, wheezing painfully from the strike.

"You are a disgrace, with your skills I can't gauge my own and improve! You are incapable of learning anything from failing constantly. I only agreed to this because I thought it would help me improve. But I've obviously gotten so much stronger than you, that you can't keep up! I've wasted enough time on you, leave now!" He'd gotten to his feet by now, glaring at her hatefully, and her eyes narrowed in return.

"I said," He was to slow, unable to dodge her attack, "LEAVE!"

She slammed her palm into his chest, and he knew it was an almost fatal attack point from the Gentle Fist, it was clear by how much pain he was in. He flew several yards through the air before crashing to the ground, he barely heard her huff in annoyance.

"You better be out of my training ground before I return with a new partner, Uchiha! Or I'll try the new technique I learned on you!" Hinata Hyūga, arrogant princess of the clan, spun on her heel before vanishing inside the Hyūga compound next to the training field. Sasuke groaned as he got to his feet, his black and blue colored hair covered in dirt.

He strained as he got to his feet, he'd been humiliated by the Hyūga heiress again… Sasuke knew that he looked terrible, his regular appearance ruined, his face an assortment of colors. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, flowing slowly over the bruised skin covering his body.

Sasuke sighed, wincing from the pain of such a simple action. He couldn't beat Hinata, and this had been his final attempt. Limping painfully he made his way toward the exit of the Hyūga land.

He knew why he kept coming back, even though he lost to Hinata every time. He'd tried to tell himself it was because he was going to prove he was better than her, but he knew that she was better than him. No, he kept coming back because every time she beat him to a paste, he felt… clearer. He could think, it didn't feel like things were weighing down on him. He had come to realize that the Uchiha were arrogant, that he was being belittled and having everything handed to him.

'I just naturally assume that everyone is beneath me, it took Hinata who shouldn't have been able to beat me in my mind, beating me to make me see the flaws in that thinking.' Sasuke left the compound, heading toward the hospital once more to get healed.

oOoOoOo

One blonde Sannin was on edge, she could sense an enormous power near her. But she couldn't precisely locate it, and it was bothering her. Both she and her assistant and student were on guard in case of an attack.

Tsunade and Shizune had left one of the many villages within the Land of Fire, heading toward another on the opposite side. The debt collectors had caught up with her again, and she was forced to bail.

The two of them walked down the dirt road between the large trees that covered the Land of Fire, their eyes darting around constantly.

"Lady Tsunade," They immediately looked toward the voice. Their eyes widened in shock as they found three people directly ahead of them, none of them having been there just a second before. Tsunade tightened her fist, preparing to fight.

The oldest one in front of them had ashen skin, one eye the Byakugan with the other being purple and ringed, as well as trimmed eyebrows. He had long shaggy white hair with a bandaged bang on the right side of his face, he wore a large white cloak with black under clothing. The most distinctive feature were the six horns coming from the sides of his head, three on each side and lined up above his ears. Attached to his back was a giant red scythe with three blades. 'He looks extremely similar to the Shiroi Oni's description in the Bingo book, but he's much older.'

On the Shiroi Oni's left was a young girl, who looked to be four or five years old. She wore a white cloak with golden lining over an olive green kimono. She had long brown hair, some of it falling over her right eye and hiding it. Her one visible eye was pale and pupil-less.

On the right was another young girl with long wavy grey hair, she had pale skin and emotionless pale blue eyes. She also wore a white cloak with golden lining.

"What are you doing here…" Tsunade questioned warily, prepared to fight if need be. She knew who she was facing, and from the reports, rumors, and statements in the Bingo Book, he could supposedly kill her instantly.

"I've come to offer you a deal," He replied calmly, his one Byakugan eye return to his Rinnegan.

"What kind of deal?" Tsunade questioned suspiciously.

"I assume you know who I am, you are, after all, preparing to pummel me into the ground," Naruto remarked calmly, though Tsunade didn't react to him noticing the chakra build up in her arms and legs.

The Seikage sighed, wondering if this would go over as well as he wanted it too.

"I have created my own village, and I wish for you to be the head medic there." Human immediately knew that this was _not_ going to end well…

"No."

Naruto was about to respond and attempt to get the woman to hear him out when his daughter spoke up.

"You aren't even letting dad talk! How can you refuse when you don't even know anything about our village!" Hanabi yelled, staring angrily at the legendary blonde.

Tsunade's attention was fully drawn to the girl, and she realized who she was. The secret of the Hyūga head's daughter being kidnapped by the Shiroi Oni had finally broken, the clan no longer able to cover it up. She'd heard about it a few months ago, and she realized that this girl was Hanabi.

"I'm not joining you… among other reasons, your 'dad' is an SS-rank Nin, and I don't trust him at all." Tsunade retorted flatly, she was hoping that they could get out of this situation without a fight.

"I know about you, Itachi-sensei taught us about all the Sannin. I know why you left the Leaf, you didn't like the memories! You're weak!" Hanabi declared, her voice full of anger and her Byakugan activating. Naruto rose an eyebrow at his daughter's actions but decided to see how this would play out. Kawata just watched quietly, prepared to defend her mistress if she was in danger.

"How dare you brat!" Tsunade yelled in reply, pissed off by the girl's insult. Shizune was just watching the whole proceeding in shock, her teacher was stupidly getting into a fight with a young girl. Said girl's dad an SS-rank nin standing _right there_.

"Hanabi," Naruto spoke quietly, but his voice clear. The young girl immediately stopped, her Byakugan deactivating.

The Ōtsutsuki clan head sighed, turning back to the Sannin. "Allow us to start over. I am Naruto Ōtsutsuki-Kaminoki and the leader of a new village of one year. I don't mean either of you any harm, I only wish to talk."

Tsunade was clearly suspicious and didn't trust him at all, and he couldn't blame her. He was a criminal all around the Elemental Nations, but he needed her to listen to him.

"I know you said no, but I wish you would reconsider joining me. One of my good friends has an illness that I cannot cure, and one of my newest students has a similar one." Naruto added on suddenly, getting the information from Deva who'd been looking at Kimimaro with Kazumi.

Tsunade decided she might as well as hear the Shiroi Oni out, she wasn't really keen on finding out if she could beat the shinobi.

"And how exactly do you think you are going to make this worth my time and effort? Why would I leave the Leaf and join you?" Tsunade asked, honestly curious to hear his response.

"Well, first of all, you do not really have any real loyalty to the Hidden Leaf. You use your rights as a Sannin to travel anywhere within the Land of Fire except Konoha…" Naruto remarked, noticing the grimace on the blonde woman's face.

"Besides that, I would be willing to pay off all your outstanding debts." Tsunade immediately snorted, disbelief evident on her face.

"Yeah right! You have any idea how much debt I have to my name? There is no way you could ever pay that all off." Tsunade sneered, and Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye, his daughter shaking.

"Shut up!" Hanabi yelled, glaring at Tsunade and drawing the sannin's attention to her once more.

"You're gonna come back with us! I will not let Itachi-sensei die just cause you don't believe us! Our village is a family, we all care about each other, we all look out for each other without judgment!" Hanabi yelled, stalking forward toward the Sannin.

"Itachi-sensei and Anko-chan are happy, and I don't want that to end just because you won't come to heal him! I don't want Itachi-sensei to die!" Hanabi declared, Naruto smiled at his daughter, proud of her.

"Sucks, life isn't fair." Tsunade deadpanned, not at all impressed or intimidated by the Hyūga. She was definitely wary of the Shiroi Oni, but the girl was not a threat to her.

' _Tou-san… can you do your eye thing? Can you show her home?'_ Hanabi asked, knowing that she'd somewhat messed up by blowing up again. Naruto just smiled, proud of his daughter for standing up and trying to help Itachi and Anko.

' _Hai, one moment though,'_ Naruto replied, his daughter backing up beside him once more.

"You may be right Lady Tsunade, I might not be able to pay off all your debts. In that case, I would be willing to offer you a place to hide from everyone that's hunting you for their money within my village. You would be able to set up a medical training course for my ninja like you wanted to do in the Hidden Leaf, but were denied." Naruto knew he hit a sore spot when Tsunade's pupils contracted, she was good at not showing any weakness, but he saw it.

"I still refuse," Tsunade insisted, on the edge of attacking him, regardless of how powerful he was.

"I would at least like you to see what you are refusing…" Tsunade looked directly at the Shiroi Oni's face, wanting to see what his expression was. By the time her mind had processed it, it was too late. Human's left eye was the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" _Tsukuyomi._ "

Tsunade blinked several times before her vision cleared, finding herself in the middle of a street, several brownstone buildings on each side of her. She twisted around, trying to rapidly figure out where she was.

"Calm thyself Tsunade, I'm not attacking you." Tsunade whirled toward the voice, finding Naruto standing calmly in front of her, both his eyes pale and pupil-less.

"I simply wish to show you my village, as I did Mitarashi Anko sometime ago," Naruto said, turning and walking down the street. Tsunade tried to break the genjutsu by flaring her chakra, but it had no effect. She decided to follow after him, there wasn't anything else she could do.

oOoOoOo

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled as the blonde suddenly collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Her sensei had been looking at the Shiroi Oni when she froze before collapsing.

"I-I…" Tsunade stammered, trying to get to her feet as Shizune fussed over her, the raven-haired apprentice also drew senbon, about to throw them at Naruto.

"Stop Shizune… just stop…" Tsunade took several deep breaths before standing up, staring at the impassive face of the Seikage, his daughter and Kawata next to him. She'd been within Naruto's Genjutsu world for the last three days, and he'd shown her everything that he'd created, explaining how his village worked.

She remembered a part of their conversation, one of their last ones in the Genjutsu world. She'd been put off with how much Naruto knew about her life, how she had lost her love Dan, and Nawaki…

She'd attacked him, angry at him for bringing such things up. Of course, she'd had no effect on him physically, it being a Genjutsu world after all.

"What would you know about loss?!" She'd yelled in anger, attempting to punch him and instead going right through him and hitting a building, shattering it.

"I grew up in Suna with my adoptive parents… They tried to hide me and my differences from others, wanting to protect me from harm. One day it got out, and a few weeks later several villagers came to our home. I watched my parents die before me, unable to do anything! My real father was able to comfort me somewhat during those days, not able to fully connect with me. I was hated and scorned by the villagers in Suna, Shinobi and villagers alike trying to kill me near constantly." He'd said, emotion seeping into parts of his speech. He hadn't moved once as she tried to flatten him with a wall she'd ripped out of a building.

"I know what it is like to lose loved ones, and it's not an easy thing. But you are holding onto the pain, not dealing with it, not letting it go!" Naruto said, walking through the wall of a building she'd chucked at him. She knew that she couldn't hurt him here, knew that he was in complete control, but she didn't care.

"Stop," Tsunade froze immediately, unable to move as Naruto walked in front of her.

"The pain of their passing doesn't ease if you can't accept and move on, neither of those whom you loved would have wanted you to remember them like this. They'd have wanted you to live your life to the fullest so that when you do die… you will be able to meet your loved ones with a smile, tell them that you did everything you wanted to in life, instead of shedding tears of sadness and sorrow." Tsunade stopped trying to move, Naruto's words worming into her head and heart.

"I will not force you to join me Tsunade, I do have people in my village that need medical help, and I believed from what Itachi told me that you might want to join us. I wanted you to be fully aware of what my offer entailed before you decided… My daughter also wants you to join, she looks up to you as an idol of strength when she learned about you. She will never admit it, but she would die to get a chance to train under you so that she could use that knowledge to help as many people as she could." Naruto sighed, allowing Tsunade to move again. The blonde Sannin was staring at the ground, thinking about everything he was saying.

"I will give you twenty-four hours to decided Tsunade, if you wish to leave the Genjutsu before then, then just say you refuse, and I will drop it after erasing your memories of us ever meeting." With that the Seikage had faded out of view, she'd then sat down on a crushed building and spent an entire day thinking it through.

Tsunade was pulled out of her recollection as Hanabi spoke up, "I'm sorry for getting upset Lady Tsunade," The brown-haired girl said respectfully, giving a bow to her.

Tsunade stared at them for a few moments before sighing, "Shizune, stand down, we are going with them."

"What?!"

"I'm tired of running, Naruto is right… I've wasted too much of my life away… Refusing his offer would be one of the dumbest things I have ever done, he is offering me a second chance at my life with no strings attached. I'd be an idiot to refuse, and what would I even do if I did? Go on and waste more money? Keep running from tax collectors and waste my life away? I'm done, and I'm taking Naruto up on his offer. Besides I would like to teach Hanabi as well, she has a commendable dream." Tsunade said, completely serious.

Naruto smiled softly, Kawata next to him being completely still and quiet like she had the entire time. Hanabi, on the other hand, leaped up and down in excitement.

"I'm gonna learn to smash holes in the ground, ha!" Hanabi cheered as she punched the air, making Naruto chuckle and a smiling Tsunade burst out laughing.

"I look forward to teaching you how to do so," Tsunade said, smiling. She and Shizune were shocked as Hanabi ran over before leaping up, and hug tackling Tsunade in mid-air.

Tsunade's expression clearly displayed her disbelief and shock as Hanabi hugged her happily, yelling her excitement that she was joining the family.

Shizune was still frozen in shock when Tsunade set Hanabi down, turning to her assistant and student.

"What about you Shizune? I know that Naruto didn't show you everything he showed me… I want you to know that I'm okay with you taking a different path if you wish," Tsunade said kindly, Naruto had pointed out how loyal and loving her assistant was too her. Willing to follow her around on her pointless travels and look after her, keeping her from making _horribl_ e decisions.

"Are you kidding? Someone has to look after you; otherwise, you aren't gonna get any work done!" Shizune stated firmly after she got over her shock, she hadn't been apart of the Genjutsu world. So to her, her sensei had suddenly completely changed her opinion in a few moments. "As long as you are okay with me coming…" Shizune added nervously.

"That's completely fine by me. If you hop on, we will go." As Naruto spoke he backed up, Kawata moving a bit away as well. His form began to rapidly change and turn black, in a few seconds he was a giant black sparrow. Hanabi and Kawata were quick to comply, Hanabi jumping onto Naruto's bird head though Tsunade and Shizune were far more skeptical.

"Come on, I don't bite, it's perfectly safe. I'll even slow down so you don't faint from the gravitational force you'd normally feel." Both Med Nins shared a look before leaping onto Naruto's back. A few moments later Naruto beat his wings hard and lifted off into the air, beginning the trip to the Land of Bears.

"Tell me more about Itachi?" Tsunade inquired, one of the things Naruto wanted her to join for was to heal the Uchiha.

"He has some sort of long-term disease, it will cut his life short and is making him go slowly blind, which using his Mangekyo also does. He takes medication for it, but it's slowly killing him," Naruto replied, his voice sounding somewhat disembodied. Hanabi was staring at the land as it flew past them from her spot on her fathers head, sitting nearby was Kawata

"Who are you?" Shizune asked the silent grey-haired girl.

"I am Kawata, Hanabi's personal servant and an On'nanoko,"

"Personal servant? On'nanoko?" The raven-haired medic asked in confusion, Kawata's emotionless stare somewhat unsettling.

"Kawata-chan is a puppet, but she's her own person and my friend. She was made my servant by Toneri-sensei." Hanabi replied, not realizing that her explanation didn't really make sense.

"She's a puppet? Then who is controlling her?" Tsunade asked in confusion, looking at the pale-blue eyed girl.

"The Tenseigan, an object of extreme power that my brother created three thousand years ago. The Tenseigan is a hive mind made up of hundreds of puppets, each of the puppets has their own individualism but don't usually act on it, Kawata here was encouraged by my daughter to embrace her individualism, and they became friends." Naruto explained, one pale eye looking back at the people on his back.

"Wow..." Shizune murmured, getting an agreeing nod from her sensei

"So, where are we headed to now?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"I'm taking us back to my village before leaving again. Don't worry too much though… I'll explain everything when you get to my office in the village." Naruto replied, now having his large bird head facing forward.

"Wait… How are you going to explain if you are leaving immediately after?" Shizune asked in confusion, unsure if he'd just spoken wrong or…

"Dads got multiple bodies, he's actually in the Land of Water I think..." Hanabi looked up at the sky, assuming that adorable thinking look children do.

"Dad has a lot to deal with as Seikage of the Hidden Spirit, his Rinnegan lets him control multiple bodies at the same time. He told me that a leaders place is out on the battlefield, not being protected at a desk… but that taking care of your people's everyday needs is also important." The brown-haired Hyūga-Ōtsutsuki said, able to sense her father smiling.

"I am the Human body, for I am in charge of the Human path of the Rinnegan. The Deva body is back in the village… currently dealing with taking care of a new initiate. The real me is in the Land of Water at the moment… My mother taught me a technique to split my mind into multiple parts, so while I am Naruto, I am separate from the original while still in the same mind." Naruto explained, knowing he'd just confused them by their expressions.

"How is that even humanly possible? The mind shouldn't be capable of something like that," Tsunade exclaimed in confusion.

"I'm not even slightly human if that explains it. I am part Kaminoki and part Ōtsutsuki…" Naruto replied, trailing off.

"What does that mean? What is a Ōtsutsuki and Kaminoki?" Shizune inquired, guessing that both were some sort of alien race, Naruto looked similar to humans, besides the horns that is.

"Dad's dad is a giant tree!" Hanabi exclaimed excitedly, getting utterly confused looks from the two medics.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I've been spotted," Naruto informed, his one Byakugan eye trained on the people beneath them. 'Four people…two male, two female… they are Leaf village ANBU, two with purple hair, one with silver and one with brown.' Naruto analyzed.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked, peering over the edge of Naruto's wings.

"Leaf ANBU, they're following us," Hanabi said seriously, her one visible eye staring off at nothing though the veins around her eyes were pulsed.

"We will have to lose them; otherwise they'll be able to determine where we're headed and I do not want Konoha shinobi knocking on my door any time soon." Hanabi immediately channeled chakra to her feet, knowing what her father was about to. Tsunade and Shizune were not prepared as the Seikage's wings suddenly became covered in fire.

" _Fenikkusu no honō no tsubasa (Flaming Wings of the Phoenix)_ " Naruto murmured as he beat his wings hard, the flames fanning out majorly as they dropped toward the ANBU.

"Look out!" The ANBU with brown hair yelled, doing a 180 and leaping away from the massive blanket of flames dropping from the sky. His three teammates also turned, barely escaping the fire.

"That was close… It's gone now… Did anyone make out the people on the bird?" The silver-haired ANBU inquired, annoyed that they couldn't follow the bird, which he was pretty sure was the Shiroi Oni. Not only was the bird not visible, but a large amount of the forest in front of them was on fire, they would have to put it out or risk a massive forest fire.

"Two young girls, and two older ones, I could be mistaken, but I thought I saw Tsunade's trademark attire one on of them." One of the ANBU replied, already finishing seals for a water jutsu that they aimed at the roaring fire, the Captain froze.

"That's not good, we need to report to the Hokage ASAP," He ordered. They all nodded before stepping up their efforts to stop the fire, not needing a giant forest fire if possible, it was a dry day too.

Elsewhere a small horned beetle buzzed through a forest in the Land of Water, its purple ringed eyes darting around trying to find its target. It had been created by its master to find the 6-tail host, and it along with 300 other beetles were searching.

The beetle's attention was drawn to it's left as a large tree went flying past it. Naruto's attention was immediately drawn to it's specific view as it focused in on it's target, a battered 6-tails host, the chakra of Saiken-chan clearly flowing through him.

Original Naruto changed course on a dime, heading straight toward the location the beetle was transmitting to him. Naruto's helix strands twirled around each other rapidly as he approached the location of the 6-tail host.

Utakata

A while before

The brown-haired jinchuriki was cursing his luck, again. Kiri hunter-nin had found him once more, and he had been forced to run from his cave, and he'd just fully set up too.

'They all just stopped… their chakra is gone, did they die or are they masking it?' Utakata thought, suddenly no longer able to sense the six hunter shinobi that had been hot on his tail.

Utakata ran for the next half hour, unwilling to believe that he was in the clear. He eventually did stop in a clearing, taking a short breather as he focused on his senses, trying to find anyone pursuing him.

He was in a misty clearing, a usual occurrence within the Land of Water. The trees were full and bowled, casting even deeper shadows in conjunction with the mist.

"You have been a tough person to find…" Utakata whirled toward the voice, unable to see or sense anything in the shadows. He pulled out his pipe, readying it.

"I'll make this quick," Utakata leaped back as shadow tendrils shot out of the darkness. As soon as he landed he realized that he couldn't move, he could feel and see shadows climbing up his body.

"I'm glad that I copied Kyū's jutsu; otherwise this would be much harder." Utakata strained against the shadows, finding himself utterly unable to move.

A second later a man stepped out of the shadows, solid darkness seemed to follow him, wisps of it rising and falling across his form. He wore a large black cloak and hood, everything in fact on the man was entirely black. His face not at all visible, and he seemed to emanate darkness itself.

He raised his hands before sliding off his hood, his face coming into view. He had black hair which was tied into a short, high-top ponytail. He also has a goatee and dark-green markings underneath his eyes. His ears were also pierced, and there were three scars from the top right of his face to the bottom left, looking like claws were sliced across his face.

"W-Who are you! What do you want with me?!" Utakata strained to talk, shadow tendrils wrapping around his chest and throat. He could feel his Bijū's anger rising as he was unable to escape the man's shadows.

"I am Nara Ensui…" The man spoke calmly, beginning to go through hand seals. Utakata's eyes widened as he recognized those exact seals… the pain that had followed.

" **NO!"** Ensui leaped back, disappearing into the shadows as Utakata release a large amount of chakra, sending trees flying and shattering the shadows binding him.

Utakata didn't see the large black tendril that slammed into him, sending him flying into a tree and breaking it, continuing on into yet another tree.

" **GRAHHHH!"** The light-grey wispy chakra surrounding Utakata began to solidify, sticking to Utakata's skin and dripping. His eyes disappeared, and his mouth became much larger, strands of the grey material attaching his top and bottom lips.

Utakata dodged out of the way of a shadow tendril at high speed, seeing several spikes ahead of him he reared back, a large grey sphere forming in front of his mouth. The orb flew forward into the sharp shadow spikes, obliterating them.

A barrage of shadow tendrils darted out toward the enraged jinchuriki, attempting to latch on to him. Utakata was able to overpower the strength of many of them, but there were just too many.

Utakata began to be pulled down before another tail grew behind him, adding to the two other fat grey ones behind him. All the tendrils faded away as the Jinchuriki overpowered them, in that instant Ensui appeared out of the shadows behind him.

The Nara slammed his palm into the pack of Utakata's head, applying a Yōkai suppressant seal that he had designed himself. The grey humanoid creature that Utakata had turned into fell to it's knees, screeching loudly as the grey matter receded into Utakata's stomach.

A few moments later the Jinchuriki collapsed to the ground on his face, completely passed out. Ensui smirked slightly before walking toward the Jinchuriki, intent on taking him to a safer place before using the _Tērubīsuto jokyo gijutsu (Tailed Beast Removal Technique)_ to move the beast into himself.

Ensui froze as he felt constricting pain, unable to move, his eyes darted around frantically. His sharp mind analyzing everything rapidly, 'Troublesome…'

"Shiroi Oni, I didn't plan on you being here," Ensui stated as calmly as he could, his guess was proved correct as a man cloaked in white with a white hood appeared in his vision. The Shiroi's arm was outstretched toward him, his hand in a gripping position.

"You obviously know who I am, but who are you?" Naruto inquired, prepared to kill the man instantly should he try anything. His pale Byakugan was scanning the man constantly, looking for any danger.

"Ensui Nara… also known as Roku, the sixth member of the Seijō-ki," Ensui said calmly. He had planned to never meet the Shiroi Oni, knowing that the boy who killed their members was way stronger than him, and could easily kill him. 'This is the end I suppose, the chances of him letting me go are non-existent.'

"I see," Naruto ripped the man's chakra out, staring at the man as he toppled to the ground in a heap. 'He had a bloodline mother, but I do not recognize it.'

Kaguya turned her attention to Naruto's main body, seeing the chakra signature that Naruto was staring at. _"It's the Shadow Release, I thought it had gone extinct, it's a bloodline the Nara's have. I really had thought it had all died out, amazing that someone would still have it so many years later."_ Kaguya mused, Naruto having already moved to the side of the unconscious Jinchuriki.

'He's okay, though he's got chakra exhaustion and strain, all the Yōkai in him was suddenly forced to retreat, and that's not good for someone's pathways.' Naruto mused, a black rod forming in his palm, he slid it into the Jinchuriki's arm.

A moment later they both disappeared in two puffs of smoke, leaving the Nara to be eaten by animals.

Next day

Tsunade groaned as she sat up, having had a late night staying up and looking at the 6-tails host. He should wake up today, and she still needed to examine Itachi and Kimimaro today.

"Uhg…" She groaned, getting out of her new bed. Naruto had given her a prebuilt 3-story house, and Shizune had gotten the one right next to her.

"Now where is Tonton?"

 **END CHAPTER - 12,462 words**

 **There is a 3 year time skip next chapter, many things happen between now and then. But they aren't specifically crucial to the story, I am also going to begin writing the story that tracks what happens in those three years from the Initiates and Adepts point of view.**

 **Also be aware that from this point on, there is really** _ **nothing**_ **on earth that is stopping Naruto. He is the weapon to defend Earth and Earth can not control him, he will still need to go around and collect some last parts of his father's power and gain the Kyūbi's chakra, but other than that…** _ **spoilers**_

 **The new story will be called** _ **Spirit Nin Chronicles**_ **and most likely is already on the website, please go give it a read. I had so much I wanted to include in this story that I realized it was just too much, so I decided to form it into multiple stories instead. BE AWARE: Future chapters will be more based around the story moving forward and less on the family aspect, that part of the Spirit Village family is what the Spirit Nin Chronicles will be based around, in which I will have Adepts go out and complete missions, etc. Naruto will still be in that story, he just won't be the main character, and it will more be based around Hanabi. By the time you're reading this I've written a few chapters, 20 and beyond, that will have references to things that happen in SNC.**

 **By the time this chapter is posted, I've most likely already begun two other stories in this universe.**

 _ **Enter Nakada Uzumaki**_ **and** _ **Spirit Nin Chronicles**_ **, I also have some other ideas, but I don't know what my progress will be on those at the time.**

 _ **Ephemeral Mayfly:**_ **A story following Kagerō's life from being born up to when she joins the Spirit Village, showing the development of her Kekkei Genkai and the loss of her parents. Living in the Fūma clan and a story of the civil war that happens in the Land of Rice Paddies.**

 **I'd also like to create a story around Takai Uzumaki, perhaps him going on to eventually recreate the Uzumaki clan, we will see…**

 **I am open to other storyline ideas, or even if some authors would like to write stories in my universe, up to you. I would love to sit down and talk about it if anyone is interested, PM me :D**

Answers to reviews:

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you and I am sorry this chapter took so very long to come out with. This will be the last COTK chapter for a while until I get a good outline of SNC, as I want them to match up as flawlessly as possible. I know you have already found SNC as you posted the first review, thank you for that by the way. Thank you for all of your support, it's helped me to get back into writing even with the school pressure.

Zaralann: I honestly don't know how to answer that. Most people get mad when Orochimaru is killed cause they seem to think he was like the only good villain or something.

Skfff: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and we shall see about the village shall we? It's definitely going to have some struggles. Nothing is perfect and I have no desire to write a perfect village.

Doomqwer: Glad you liked that little interaction, and I am glad you enjoyed the parts with Nakada, even though he didn't. What are your thoughts on the parts about Anko in this chapter? I hope you enjoyed the uhh, surprise/plot twist?

StrikerTheFallen: Danka danka, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for it being really freaking late.

Shapeshifter340: Soon as possible is right, glad you enjoy it.

Link: Thank you for the compliments, and I think you misunderstood. The actual physical delete key on my keyboard was malfunctioning and I couldn't use it. Which meant that I could make 0 mistakes in writing because I couldn't delete, (Yes I know about other ways that are a pain) so I couldn't write.

Henrypotter152: School sucks man, really does. Lots and lots of stupid work for the sake of work and lazy teachers who make you watch videos cause they are too lazy to teach themselves. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, check out SNC on my profile.

Naruto: You got it, boss!

Xirons20: I am answering all of your reviews together and then google translating it for you, so I am sorry if there are any errors. I'm happy to hear that you liked the beginning of the story. I really did try to give this story a solid base to stand on, and things to build on later. Yes, the bijū will work with Naruto peacefully, as he is their uncle and honestly, way more powerful than them. At the chapter you left this they could beat him, but with his parents help the Bijū would be crushed. Yes, Minato is the son of Madara, this whole aspect of the story was from… attempt three of my writing, in fact, Nakada himself is just the Naruto from attempt three remade into this story with some changes. The whole backstory for Minato and Madara can be found in "Enter Nakada Uzumaki" on my profile. Thank you for your great compliments about Naruto's reunion with his parents. Your comment about other worlds is very acute, and you might be on to something, but spoilers. Keep reading if you want to see Naruto build his village. Your comment about him training is spot on, but I didn't want him to have all the advantages. I wanted you as a reader to be on edge about how he will come out of the situations. As to creating anything, yeah possibly, but the issue is it's made of chakra, so it could be absorbed by those that can.

MawaMage: Thank you! I really am trying my best to take already known characters and breathe a new life into them, which is my main goal with SNC, though I'm having a few difficulties with the actual plot, but yeah. Sorry for the long delay.

And that's all folks!

*Play looney toons outro*


	21. Chapter 20: Games Begin

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, 'LET'S GO!'

Demon/beast/other talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon/beast/other thinking, **'Explanation for late (really late) chapter at the bottom.'**

Jutsu/Unknown names, _"Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu."_

 _'Document'_

 _Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments._

 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

 **There are references regularly to things that happened in the last three years, they won't usually be explained in depth, and if you wish for a better understanding. I would suggest going and reading my story, Spirit Nin Chronicles.**

 **Chapter Twenty: Games Begin**

3 years later

"All the preparations are finished," A white-haired man spoke slyly, excitement evident in his voice. Around him was a dim room, barely lit up in purple torch created light.

"Good… How is the weapon?" A pale-skinned man said, turning to another present.

"Ready... he will complete his task without fail."

Two red eyes snapped open in the dark, a slit running down the middle surrounded by three tomoe.

oOoOoOo

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He smiled as he felt his partner shift in the bed next to him. Turning, he focused his coal eyes on the face of one Uchiha Anko.

He'd married her around over a year ago, Kaguya-sama being the one to unite them until death. It had been the best decision he'd ever made, and didn't regret it at all. Yes, there were times when they had disagreements, and Anko could definitely be insane at times as well, but they balanced each other out.

Itachi Uchiha, Spirit Master, sighed as he got up. Today was the day they'd all been preparing for, Naruto having first started the preparations a few months ago. Much had changed in the Hidden Spirit in the last three years, many of the children's seals had long since matured and they had become Adepts. Some, like Kai, had already become Masters.

Dozens of teams had been formed, and the Hidden Spirit had started taking missions over a year ago. They were rapidly becoming known around the Elemental Nations, and he was very proud of the kids he had trained. He'd ended up quitting his job at the Initiate Training Center to become a leader of an Adept Team, having Kimimaro Kaguya, Rei Kurama, and Isaribi on his team. He'd made sure to find a suitable replacement though.

The Chūnin Exams, hosted in Konoha, were starting in a few weeks. Naruto wanted to arrive early for many reasons, mostly so that his ninja could adjust themselves to a twenty-four-hour cycle.

The different day length had been something Zetsu came up with, he suggested that the 'timer' that the artificial sun was on, to be changed to create thirty-six hour days. They'd tested it, and it had taken people some time to get used to it. But once they had, they'd found that it didn't bother them and actually gave them more time to train and do other things.

Itachi had decided to stay at the Hidden Leaf instead of going to Konoha, not wanting to cause unneeded issues with his presence. Anko had also decided to stay, Naruto having offered for her to come as a leader of one of the four teams he was bringing with him to Konoha.

The four Spirit teams would participate in the Chūnin Exams, not because they needed to go to the next level, but because it will show that the Hidden Spirit exists and obtain a massive influx of customers.

Itachi realized he'd promised to talk to Kazumi about some matters, and they were still trying to figure out how to adapt Kurushimi into human life…

Later that day

Kimimaro was early, but it didn't really matter to him. He was fifteen years old now and had been an Adept in the Spirit Corps for well over a year. He was draped in a loose-fitting, open chest, white top with silky pants that looked like they were made of black water, plain ninja sandals on his feet. His long white hair was parted down the middle with a zigzag, his hair tied in several braids of different lengths. He smiled slightly as he remembered how he'd gotten the braids, Hanabi, Rei, and Yukimi having begged him to let them weave his hair one night. There were also two simple red dots on his pale face, each where he would typically have eyebrows, and he had piercing green eyes with red rims surrounding them.

He was on a team with Rei and Isaribi, being assigned together specifically by Itachi-sensei. He'd been accepted immediately into the village-sized family when he woke up after being rescued from his cell by Lord Seikage. He'd also gotten along well with Isaribi and Rei, which had made it easier to work together as a team.

"Hey, Bones!" Kimimaro sighed, looking up lazily toward the sound. Seeing Rei and Isaribi who'd just landed on the cliff that led to the Planetary Path. Also on the cliff was a meditating Guren, who'd been here before even him.

"You're never going to stop calling me that…" Kimimaro groaned, pushing off the rock wall he'd been leaning against.

"Nope, you're always gonna be Bones to us!" Isaribi chirped in, laughing at Kimimaro's exasperated face.

"Quiet down will you?" Guren said amusedly. Her pink reflective eye's opening as she came out of her meditative state. When Guren's Spirit seal matured, it had changed her eyes, making them pink and shiny, similar to her crystals.

"Oops… sorry. Anyway, how was your appointment with Lady Tsunade?" Rei inquired, lowering her voice considerably as to not disturb Guren. Kimimaro raised an eyebrow before cracking his neck, a habit he had.

"She said that my condition is improving steadily. If I hadn't been as treated as soon as I was, then there wouldn't have been anything she could do for me. I've only two more appointment's left before I am completely healed," Kimimaro replied calmly.

"Even if she wasn't able to heal you, you know that Naruto-sama wouldn't have let you die," Rei said, getting a nod from the bone user. All three of them recalled memories in the past year, fallen teammates being revived by Naruto if he reached them fast enough.

"Welp, that's good! We can't have you dying from a dumb disease, after all, who would fill the spot on our team?" Rei teased, getting an exasperated look from the white-haired teen.

"Yep! We are Bones, Eyes, and Fish till the end!" Isaribi yelled, then quickly quieted as Guren glared at her from across the cave entrance. Kimimaro just groaned, falling back against the stone wall.

"I knew it… I just knew that letting you choose our team name was a _terrible_ idea," The Kaguya muttered, getting a laugh from both his teammates.

"Bit too late for that now Kimimaro," All three students turned toward the voice, seeing Utakata standing calmly next to them all.

"Master Utakata," All of them greeted, giving a small bow to the 6-tails jinchuriki. He'd joined the village at the same time Kimimaro had, and it had taken the hermit jinchuriki some time to adapt to everyone. Eventually, he'd accepted a position at the Training Center and also recently begun teaching his bubble jutsu to students interested.

Utakata nodded, "As you know, Lord Seikage sent a message ahead to Konoha that we would be attending the Chūnin Exams being held there in two weeks. You as well as three other teams will be representing our village for the first time on a national scale." This got gleeful looks from the two girls and a nod from the Kaguya.

"What other teams are coming with us?" Isaribi asked excitedly, hoping the Hikō team was coming to the exams as well.

"Some of the teams have been shifted around for these exams, there might also be some questions raised about your ages." Rei pouted at this, she didn't like it when people underestimated her just because she was eight years old.

"Officially, Hanabi-chan will be listed as your teammate, and Kimimaro will be under me with Temari and Kankuro," Utakata informed, getting nods from the three Spirit Nin. They turned at the distinct, near-silent sound of ninja's leaping came over the hill.

Guren had walked over by now, and they watched as the other teams and the Seikage leaped over the cliff ledge, landing quietly on the ground.

Naruto's clothing had changed in the last few years, now wearing clothes similar to the Kage of the Elemental Nations, except with golden edging. On the front of his unique pointy hat was a golden Ōtsutsuki symbol, and white cloth hung from the hat's sides. He also usually wore a face mask in his kage outfit, the long robes obscuring the rest of his body. He did this in part to prevent people from recognizing him immediately as the Shiroi Oni and more as a Kage.

"We shall leave in a few minutes, you should all know your teams, please form up," Naruto ordered, getting nods from everyone present. The four Masters lined up quickly in a row, the ninja under them standing behind them.

Utakata was with Temari, Kankuro, and Kimimaro. Kankuro's eyes had entirely shifted to green with red sclera, and he usually only wore a white cloak and black pants, making it easier for his three masks to leave his body. Temari looked much the same. Now usually wearing a golden tan kimono with the Spirit Nin white cloak, her sandy blonde hair in four consecutive ponytails.

Behind Toneri was Yukimi, Fū, and Kagerō. This was team Hikō and had not been changed for the Chūnin Exams, it was entirely of people who could fly. Toneri was the sensei, and while he had a form of floating, he couldn't keep up with the speed the three girls possessed, usually resulting in him taking a Tenseigan Puppet Hawk.

Behind Arashi, who's hair had gotten longer, was Hanabi, Rei, and Isaribi. Hanabi had gotten older, her brown hair extremely long and covering her left eye entirely, she'd matured quite a lot in the last three years and was much more analytical. She now wore a beautiful olive green battle kimono that Naruto had created for her, which had faint but intricate designs of trees across the dress. Rei had gotten considerably taller, her straight light blue hair falling down past her shoulders. She usually wore a long sleeve light blue sweater, that matched her hair, and grey pants. Isaribi had clothes that looked reminiscent of a bathing suit, ocean blue sleeves cut very short. She also wore black pants that looked like swimming shorts.

The last one on the row was Rōshi, whose red beard had gotten fuller and he almost always had a kind smile on his face. He was seen as an uncle by everyone in the village, everyone referring to him as Uncle Rōshi, always willing to help with anything and loved talking to people about the past. With him was Gaara, Yugito, and Guren. Everyone present had matured Spirit seals and had mastered them more or less. Gaara now wore a tan shirt with a different colored tan jacket, going down to tan pants. His red hair had gotten somewhat longer, but he'd kept it controlled. Behind him was Yugito, who'd changed drastically in the last three years.

Yugito had gotten much taller, and looked closer to eighteen than her actual age of around fourteen. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her lower back, and her eyes had become a more vibrant color of yellow and blue. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to hellfire on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Sealed into her arms were the two legendary Kiba swords, a gift from Naruto.

The last was Guren, who'd changed as well, getting taller and her light blue hair getting longer. She usually kept her hair in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one-piece red suit. For shoes, she had calf-length brown sandal boots. Her eyes were a vibrant reflective pink, catching the light and shining.

Everyone present wore their Spirit cloaks over their clothes, the Masters cloaks having a Yin-Yang symbol on their left breast. Several present had the Kanji for Tailed on their backs above the golden Ōtsutsuki clan symbol.

"Let's go," Naruto ordered, turning and running into the cave entrance to the Planetary Path. The Spirit Ninja started running in perfect synchronization after their kage, Zetsu having made sure everyone understood the value of unity. Therefore all Spirit Nin were trained to be able to fight together, move together, and even travel in perfect sync.

Land of Waves

"Uhg… When are they going to get here?" A pink-haired girl moaned, looking up at the sky dramatically.

Around her were eleven other people, three of them Jounins and the rest Genin like she was.

"This is where we are supposed to meet them, we are a bit early is all," Asuma replied, taking a deep breath from yet another cigarette in his near infinite supply. He sighed deeply, looking up at the smoke he'd just blown out of his mouth. He'd only been able to become a Jounin Sensei because of a couple lucky factors, the most significant being that his father was the Hokage. The Shinobi council had entirely been against him becoming one, but the civilian board had pushed against them because they were afraid it might damage their relationship with the Daimyo. The Civilians were trying to prevent the Daimyo from learning that the Kyūbi was no longer in their control. His time as one of the guardians of the Fire Daimyo also gave him some backing, though he knew that one more big screw-up would ruin his career.

Looking over he spotted Kurenai Yuhi, she'd also only become a Jounin sensei by the actual skin of her teeth. The civilians had wanted to blame her for the loss of the Kurama clan head, and she'd undergone some rejection, as well as losing her friend Anko. Though Anko was presumed dead as they'd been unable to find any trace of her. Kurenai had managed to rebuild her trust with most of the village through a lot of hard work, and his father had reluctantly accepted her request to become a jounin sensei.

"Sakura, patience," Sasuke said calmly as he leaned against one of the bridge supports. They were all gathered on a bridge in the Land of Waves, which was quite elegant and beautiful, as well as massive.

Sakura sighed before nodding, sitting down on the ground. Sasuke opened his red eyes calmly, taking in everyone around him. He was on a team with Sakura and Sai, their sensei being the depressed cyclops jounin. Kakashi had been taken off active duty and made a Jounin sensei in hopes that he would regain some of his old fire, it had worked to a degree, and Kakashi did teach them some things, but the team mostly had to fend for themselves.

His relationship with his teammates was decent, he'd efficiently solved the issue with Sakura being his teammate by just talking to her. Telling her plainly that he wasn't interested in her, or Ino, or anyone right now, it wasn't his focus. She'd eventually accepted his words, and he'd gotten her to focus more on becoming stronger. His relationship with Sai was really just professional, Sai didn't care for having a friend, and neither did he. They worked well together in battle, but nothing else really mattered to the pale-skinned artist.

Also with them on the bridge was Team 8 and 10, which was different as his team usually avoided other ones. So Sasuke didn't really know the other Genin his age, though he was respectful to them when they did talk.

'I'm afraid to think of who I might have become if Hinata hadn't beaten the ego out of me…' Sasuke mused. Much had changed since that day, and among other things, he had become rapidly stronger. He awoke his Sharingan only a few weeks after becoming a Genin and intelligently used the leverage he had with the Civilian council to obtain his own goals at becoming stronger.

His efforts to learn were part of why he was so excited today, though he was hiding it. He'd learned about the new village in the Elemental Nations, going by the name Hidden Spirit, and it was rumored to be run by the Shiroi Oni… 'If I can get him to accept, I can finally see Nii-san again…'

Sasuke had learned the horrible truth, after gaining his Sharingan he had bribed Kakashi into teaching him Genjutsu with it. Succeeding that he had then proceeded to use his Sharingan liberally to find out the truth behind the massacre, with a clear head, he was able to see the signs that Itachi had been lying to him. After all, a psychopathic murderer doesn't cry after killing his parents, kill his mother but not his brother. It didn't sit right with him, and he'd worked hard to learn the truth.

'Learning the truth hurt… it made me hate Konoha, and I hope to eventually join my brother where ever he is.' Sasuke mused, his attention drawn to the blonde girl who was still a fangirl of him.

"Uhh Sensei, what is that?" Ino asked, pointing to a large statue at the entrance to the bridge. The statue was of three people, all wearing hoods over their heads and hiding their faces, on the back of each of their cloaks was an 8-point star. One of the three statues was considerably shorter than the other ones.

'In respect and thanks, for eliminating Gato the oppressor of our country, we name this bridge. The Spirits.' Sasuke read, taking another look at the three people sculpted out of stone on the pedestal.

"They mean the new Hidden Spirit Village right?" Kiba inquired, looking at the mysterious figures curiously.

"I believe so, that symbol on their cloaks is the same as what has been seen on other Spirit Nin around the Elemental Nations," Shikamaru replied, his tone actually sounding interested.

"That's who we are meeting here right?" Ino inquired, getting an exasperated look from the only Hyūga present.

"Do you listen to your mission briefings!?" Hinata demanded, glaring at the blonde who backed up a few steps. Sasuke watched them from the corner of his eye, seeing once again the changed Hyūga heiress.

"What is the Hidden Spirit exactly?" Choji asked, having just finished a bag of chips, he sealed up the wrapping before unsealing another bag.

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back against a metal beam of the bridge, having satisfied his curiosity with the statue. "The Hidden Spirit is a village that was formed in the last few years, no one knows where they are located, making it truly hidden. All Spirit Nins are always seen wearing a white cloak, usually with a hood, golden lining, and a golden 8-point star on their back." Sasuke was listening intently now, wondering if the genius knew something he didn't. Some of the other genins were also listening in interest.

"Everyone seen from the village has always been described as extremely strong… it's rumored that the village was started and is lead by the _Shiroi Oni_ , currently the only SS-rank nin in the Elemental Nations." Shikamaru finished.

"And we are meeting teams from that village that want to participate in the Chūnin exams?" Kiba inquired in disbelief.

"Hai, a message came to Konoha a few months ago that requested that he and his ninja be allowed into Konoha a bit early due to circumstances in their own village." Kurenai supplied, answering her genin's question.

"Just how strong are Spirit Nin anyway?" Ino asked, her tone showing that she thought this was all a bunch of exaggeration.

"One of them defeated eight jounin at once, using bones," Kakashi said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him. He rarely said anything, usually just staring off at nothing blankly.

"Wait what? Bones?" Sakura asked, getting to her feet and walking over to the conversation.

"Hai, he was able to produce bones out of his skin and used them to easily incapacitate eight jounin at once, not killing any of them," Kakashi replied his tone sounding somewhat… dead. But everyone was used to that, Kakashi didn't want help, and so people had stopped trying to.

Sasuke was looking up at the clouds, waiting for the Spirit Nin to arrive and bored by the conversation. His sharp red eyes spotted a black form far away in the sky, his Sharingan able to detect that it was rapidly approaching.

"We have incoming," Sasuke informed dryly, everyone turning to look where he was pointing and seeing the dot in the far distance.

Kurenai turned to ask Hinata to investigate the object but stopped when she saw the girl already staring up at it with pulsed veins around her eyes. Hinata flinched, her eyes deactivating as she brought her hands up, rubbing them.

"It's too bright… so dense, like looking into the sun." Hinata stated painfully.

"Everyone form up!" Asuma ordered, everyone hopped out of their lounging positions and leaping next to their respective sensei's.

"W-what is that?!" Ino cried. The next instant the air was filled with a massive screech as the black form became clearly distinguishable. It was a gigantic black raven, pale eyes staring down at them as it began to slow down.

"Calm down Ino, we won't let anything happen to you," Asuma assured, both his chakra blades on his hands. His cigarette on the ground, long forgotten. A moment later the massive bird dived out of the sky, immediately shooting its wings out and catching air. A few moments later the giant bird had landed gracefully on the ground, a ways off from the bridge.

Sasuke watched in amazement as sixteen people hopped off the birds back in groups of four, all in perfect unison with each other. A moment later the newcomers stood in front of the bird, all their faces obscured in shadow by white hoods... and golden lining.

The massive bird began to change form before Sasuke's very eyes, shrinking and transforming into a man wearing white, golden lined kage robes. A golden 8-point star on the front of his hat.

Two of the four teams moved out of the way as who Sasuke assumed was the Seikage walked toward them. As the kage moved forward the ninja behind him moved in sync, following him toward the bridge.

"I assume you are the escort to Konoha?" Sasuke was startled by the man's calm and melodic voice.

"You are the Seikage?" Kurenai asked, a tad unnecessarily in Sasuke's opinion.

"Hai, I am Seikage of the Hidden Spirit. Behind me are four of my teams and their sensei's." Naruto replied, his pale Byakugan scanning over everyone present. 'Sasuke Uchiha, you look just like your brother described you.' Naruto mused, happy to see that the boy did not seem to have an arrogant aura.

Ino was somewhat creeped out by the newly arrived Spirit Ninja, how they all moved in perfect unison and stood perfectly still, their heads tilted down and casting their faces in even more darkness.

Sasuke stared, with slowly rotating Sharingan, directly at the Seikage, whose face was hidden by his hat. The next instant he froze as the kage turned and looked at him. Two red eyes lighting up under the broad hat, staring directly into his own. Sasuke immediately looked away, knowing that getting into an ocular battle with this man was suicide. 'But that at least mostly confirms it, the Shiroi Oni has the Sharingan, and so does he…'

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Sasuke before turning back to the three Jounin standing in front of him, looking in interest at the white-haired one-eyed jounin. 'Seems like he got his act together enough to become a sensei after all…'

"If you will follow us Lord Seikage," Asuma stated, getting a nod from the kage. Gesturing to his fellow Konoha Nin, they all lined up before beginning the trek back toward the Land of Fire and Konoha. They were somewhat unsettled by the perfect synchronization of the Spirit Nin though, all of which had formed into a box of sorts.

At each of the four points, there was one of the sensei, filling the spaces between them were three genins each, making a perfect square around the Seikage who walked with them.

Shikamaru shook his head, giving up on trying to see inside the Spirit Nin's hoods. The ninja intrigued him, their perfect synchronization reminded him of extreme military training, 'They are all highly trained... I highly doubt they are Genin…'

' _Almost all of them are weak,'_ Kagerō commented through the seal network, causing several of the Spirit Nin to move their left hand to their wrist under their cloaks.

' _The Uchiha has high chakra levels for his age, high Chūnin. The black-hair pale-skinned boy has mid-jounin,'_ Hanabi replied. Her obscured Byakugan trained on the teams escorting them to Konoha. She wasn't really all that excited to be going to the village, but she had hopes that they could offer the Hyūga Branch Family a place in their own village.

' _There is also a seal on the pale-skinned boy's tongue, it looks like a restraining seal of some kind,'_ Hanabi commented, having noticed the strange charka flux in the boy's mouth, she'd focused on it and could see a seal. Naruto rose an eyebrow before his own Byakugan focused on the boy's mouth.

' _It keeps him from saying certain things, I believe he may be from Root.'_ Naruto commented, Itachi had no qualms about giving up every secret he knew about Konoha, and the black-ops organization that was Root was one of them.

"So… how strong are you?" Kiba inquired of the Spirit Nin at the front of the box, directly in front of the Seikage.

"Strong enough that none of you would be the least bit of a challenge." The ninja replied in a complete monotone, his face obscured by his large white, golden-edged hood.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Kiba demanded in annoyance, he was already getting pissed off with these ninjas, all perfect and walking in complete sync. Who did they all think they were anyway?

"Your chakra, it's weak. Only the Uchiha, Hyūga, and he would stand any chance against us." Gaara retorted emotionlessly, gesturing to Sai who stared back blankly.

"Hey! Vampire is not stronger than me! Take that back! I can beat you any day!" Kiba boasted, getting really annoyed by the fact that this ninja thought _Sai_ was stronger than him.

"Boasting is not wise, only a few people are able to beat Sandman. Lord Seikage being the top of that short list." Yugito cut in from her spot beside Gaara, her colored eyes looking out in annoyance toward Kiba. He smelled of dogs, and she really didn't like dogs, 'It's Matatabi's fault, had to be a cat…' Yugito grumbled, hearing her Bijū snickering.

"Oh yeah? What makes you all so special?" Ino demanded, breaking off from her team to walk in front of the Spirit Nin and join in the conversation. Ino immediately regretted saying anything as all the Spirit Nin turned toward her and stared at her from the darkness of their hoods, causing her to back up and return to the safety of her team.

Kiba was unsure what to say, the Spirit Nin's now ignoring him. Giving up, he returned to his team, noticing that Sasuke and Shikamaru were still staring at the cloaked ninja intently.

' _Remember everyone, do not give them any information that they could use against us.'_ Utakata's stern voice came over the link, getting a chorus of 'Hai' in return. Spirit Nin were trained to intentionally never give their enemies any information that could be used against them.

"What are those symbols on your wrists?" Sakura asked, her curiosity finally winning out against her fear of the intimidating Spirit Nin. She'd noticed the weird symbols on each of the sensei's wrists because their sleeves didn't cover them.

"They display our loyalty to Shinreigakure and Lord Seikage, a physical representation of our commitment to follow the paragons of our home," Guren replied, peering out at the pink-haired girl with her reflective crystal eyes. Sakura nodded before focusing once more on the path ahead of them.

' _The Hyūga is trying quite hard to see through our cloaks,'_ Temari commented, noticing how the pale-eyed girl would glare at them for several moments before looking away in frustration, then do it again a few minutes later. Hanabi focused her vision on the older girl, seeing she indeed was trying quite hard.

That night

They had run until it was dark, the three Leaf Jounin deciding to camp for the night. It was a two-day journey back to Konoha, and the genin were getting tired.

The Spirit Nin, on the other hand, had enough energy to run the entire way there, and still fight at full strength. Itachi had invented some extreme endurance exercises, and it was mandatory for everyone to take them, except in cases like Yakumo.

The large group of shinobi had gone off the beaten path and found a clearing in the woods large enough to hold them all.

Sasuke observed the Spirit Nin, who'd set up on the opposite side of the clearing, unsealing meals before eating them. Some of the Konoha genin and Jounin had already set up their tents, though none of the Spirit had.

Sasuke got up from his spot by their campfire, walking over to the Spirit shinobi. He didn't show it, but he was slightly creeped out as every single one of them turned and looked at him in unison, all their faces obscured in darkness.

"Yes, Uchiha?" One asked, his voice monotone.

"I would like to talk to the Seikage," Sasuke could feel the looks of his teammates, wondering what he was doing over here talking to the Spirit shinobi. None of the ninjas reacted for a few moments before the Seikage stood, gesturing for him to come.

Sasuke followed after the much taller kage into the woods, a bit off from the clearing.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Naruto inquired, his face hidden by his sizeable pointy hat, his hands folded behind him.

"Is Uchiha Itachi apart of your village?" Sasuke asked respectfully, not seeing a point in beating around the bush.

"Why do you wish to know?"

Sasuke didn't react, but internally he was overjoyed. The Seikage was not directly answering him, but subtly telling him that he was right. The Kage was most likely doing this in case he tried to use the information against them, he could deny that Itachi was with them.

"I want to see my brother again, I learned the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. If he is with you, I wish to join you." Naruto rose a circular clipped eyebrow in amusement.

'Sasuke is very different from how Itachi described him, a lot more respectful. I was not expecting this,' Naruto mused, he'd planned to talk to Sasuke in a genjutsu and explain the situation to him, offering for him to join them then.

"I see, yes. Uchiha Itachi is apart of our village, he is apart of the Administration and used to be a teacher about a year ago." Sasuke genuinely smiled at this, "Would I be allowed to join your village, Lord Seikage?"

"Hai, Itachi has specifically requested that I invite you while I am here, you have saved me the trouble. You are not to tell anyone, but after the Chūnin exams we will take you with us." Naruto said, getting a nod from the raven-haired Uchiha who turned and left

'Mother, I can sense a powerful chakra in him, one that is not his.' Naruto thought, able to sense and see the second chakra within Sasuke.

" _It's Indra's chakra, Hagoromo's oldest son…"_ Kaguya informed, interested in this new development.

' **Yeah, Indra and Ashura have been reincarnating themselves into new bodies for several thousand years. Before Sasuke, Indra was inside Madara Uchiha.'** Zetsu interjected, getting a raised mental eyebrow from both Ōtsutsuki.

'Then where is Ahsura-oigo?' Naruto mused, returning to his subordinates. He still needed to construct a temporary structure for his Spirit Nin… 'Hmm… Castle or Mansion?'

A day later

The immortal gate guard was once more doing their duty, _vigilantly…_ Kotetsu and Izumo were standing inside the small hut like building outside the gate of Konoha, lounging in the shade lazily.

"The teams that went out to get the Spirit Nin should be back today right?" Izumo asked, waiting a bit as Kotetsu checked the logs.

"Hai, we should probably get back to our spots, they could be here soon," Kotetsu replied, getting a reluctant nod from his comrade. They both quickly left the hut before taking up their positions in the middle of the open gateway.

"Hey, did you hear? It's rumored that it was Spirit ninja that took down the remains of the Land of the Sky, a country that participated in the Second Great Shinobi War, before being destroyed by Konoha." Izumo said, making small talk but also interested in the new village.

"I did, but those're just rumors man…" Kotetsu replied, staring down the road "vigilantly."

"I hope that's true… cause it's also rumored that Spirit Nin have started clearing out ninja with bounties near constantly." Izumo muttered, he had been scratching out ninja in his Bingo Book constantly for a while, all of them being turned in by Spirit shinobi for the bounties. They also never returned any unique items, like the 2nd Hokage's sword, the _Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)._

"Focus Izumo, I can see people approaching," Kotetsu said, bringing his partner's attention back to the road in front of them.

He was right, far away was a large group of people, hard to make out in the distance. Izumo was sure he spotted Kakashi's trademark spiky white hair though.

It was only a few minutes later that they all came to a stop in front of the guard. The three Konoha teams were in front, behind them stood a man in white kage robes with golden lining, his face obscured in darkness.

Behind him were sixteen ninjas, all cloaked in nearly identical cloaks, their faces hidden by hoods.

"Welcome back, I assume they're the Spirit Nin?" Kotetsu stated, getting nods from the Konoha shinobi. He could already say that the Spirit Nin creeped him out, all cloaked in white and standing in a perfect formation. None of their faces visible, shrouded in darkness.

"I am the Seikage of the Hidden Spirit, these are my Genin and their Sensei," Naruto stated calmly, _gliding_ past the Konoha shinobi and stopping in front of the two gate guards.

"W-We've been expecting you Lord Seikage. If you will wait a few moments please." Izumo stammered, feeling Naruto's oppressive aura up close. Izumo gestured to Kotetsu a tad frantically, who immediately went to inform the ANBU that the Spirit Nin had arrived.

"I hope your travel went well," Izumo said, trying to cover up his reaction to the intimidating Seikage.

"Hai," Naruto replied smoothly, his pale eyes scanning across the invisible barrier. He'd been concerned about how he was going to enter Konoha when they had his signature recognized in the village seals, his mother had thankfully provided the answer.

Naruto had been working hard in the last three years to improve his skills, which meant practicing with his Kekkei Genkai. Because his parents had created them all, and because he was part Kaminoki, he was able to use all of them. He hadn't tried a good deal, but he definitely had some favorites.

The one he was going to use to trick the barrier was one his mother had gifted to the Rinha clan, which allows them to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories. Naruto had practiced it for the last few months, using it to copy and disguise his own chakra signature as Shinga's. It didn't really matter who he copied, and he himself had been the closest person at the time.

' _ANBU incoming,'_ Hanabi and Utakata said over the mental link at the same time, one seeing them and the other sensing them. They were proven right as a four-man squad of ANBU landed at the gate a few moments later.

"Lord Hokage requests the presence of the newcomers, please follow us." A brown-haired ANBU requested, getting a nod from the Seikage who began to walk with them into the village.

Ino gasped as the Spirit Nin leaped over all of them, landing at the gate and following after their Hokage.

"Hey! You could have hit me!" Ino yelled, angry at how close to the ground the ninja had leaped, and they could have just gone around them in her opinion. But she was ignored entirely, none of the cloaked shinobi responding to her at all.

She huffed in annoyance, getting an exasperated look from Shikamaru.

"We can go home now right?" The Nara inquired, getting a nod from his sensei. All the genin and Jounin disappeared into the village, each to their respective homes. Except for Sasuke, who followed directly after the Spirit Nin, finding them a few moments later.

All of them were once more walking in perfect sync down the main street of the village, heading directly toward the Hokage tower. All the civilians and Shinobi nearby stared at the Spirit Nin as they passed.

"Who are they?"

"Why are they all hiding their faces?"

"They've got have massive chakra reserves…" A shinobi commented to his friend, both sitting at an outdoor table outside a restaurant. Sasuke heard all of this as he followed after the procession from the roofs. He knew that they could see him, The Shiroi Oni had the Byakugan, and he was sure that one of the sixteen was Hanabi Hyūga, Hinata's younger sister.

Sasuke stopped on a roof, watching as all the ninja filed into the Hokage Tower in rows of two, the Seikage going first. A moment later the ANBU walked in after they had all gone through, the doors closing.

'I need to go train, I haven't seen any of them fight, but I doubt the Shiroi Oni approves of weak ninja in his village.' Sasuke mused, it was two weeks till the Chūnin Exams, he could get stronger before then.

"Lord Hokage, the Spirit Ninja as ordered," An ANBU reported as he pushed open the large doors to Sarutobi's office. The Seikage stepped through, followed by his ninja who all filed in and formed into four rows.

Sarutobi stared at the obscured face of the Seikage for a few moments, knowing the man's eyes were on him in return.

"I hope your travels were safe," Sarutobi started, getting a nod from the Ōtsutsuki.

"Hai, we are here so that my genin can sign up for the Chūnin Exams," Naruto stated calmly, getting a nod from the Hokage. He'd sent a hawk summon to Sarutobi a few months ago, carrying a scroll with his seal.

"Very well, I will need your shinobi to take off their hoods then," Sarutobi informed, Naruto nodded and the next moment the sixteen shinobi behind him took off their hoods at the same time. Sarutobi looked at them all carefully and didn't notice the illusion covering Hanabi's face. Rei had followed Naruto's mental order when they walked in the building and made Hanabi look like Kawata.

"If you follow Boar, he will take you to the registration area, and you will need to fill out forms." Sarutobi gestured to an ANBU, the sixteen ninjas turning and following the boar-masked ANBU through the halls.

Naruto watched them go, his Byakugan blocked by the seals covering the walls of the Hokage building. He turned back to the Hokage, both of them staring at each other for several moments.

The atmosphere was taut, the ANBU putting their hands to their weapons. There was no solid proof that the man in front of them _was_ the Shiroi Oni, but they were pretty confident that he was in fact, the dangerous SS-rank nin.

"Why are you really here?" Sarutobi asked, his hands steepled together in front of him.

"Why is that your business?" Naruto replied calmly, his pale eyes staring out of the gloom of his hat at the Hokage.

Both of them stared at each other for almost fifteen minutes, Naruto finding it amusing and Sarutobi trying to analyze the man in front of him. Eventually, Sarutobi sighed before gesturing for the kage to go, which he promptly did, disappearing in a swirl of white particles.

"Here is the Spirit Nin's registration Hokage-sama," His secretary said, placing the forms on his desk before hurrying away. Sarutobi picked them up, scanning through them, 'Kimimaro, Rei, Kankuro, Hanabi, Kagerō, Toneri… wait… Hanabi?'

Sarutobi shifted back through the sheets, finding the document labeled Hanabi Ōtsutsuki. She looked older and had her hair covering one eye, but it was definitely her.

'This confirms it then…' Sarutobi sighed, holding his head in his hands. This was a mess, a colossus mess, he had the Shiroi Oni in his village, who had a massive bounty on him. More importantly the Shiroi Oni was feared throughout the Elemental Nations, and Sarutobi wasn't entirely sure if even _he_ could beat him. The Oni had committed several crimes in Konoha, but attempting to arrest him for those crimes would be utterly impossible, especially with all the ninja accompanying him.

'I need to call a council meeting immediately, the shinobi populace has to be warned to not attack the Seikage; otherwise, we might all die.' Sarutobi mused, remembering the reports from the Land of the Sky, rumored to be destroyed by Spirit Nin.

"Call a council meeting, immediately," Sarutobi ordered, a shadow barely shifting in response to his order.

oOoOoOo

Naruto sighed, sitting in the luxury apartment that Utakata had booked for him, on the floor beneath him; his shinobi had taken rooms, pairing up two people to each room.

He was annoyed because he could easily see all the blank masked shinobi around the hotel. He disliked their presence, but forcing them to leave wouldn't be a good first impression for his village. He knew that his presence here would draw extra security, but it was still annoying.

Naruto's eyes scanned across the village, quickly locating the Uchiha clan before zooming across the grounds. He came to the Naka shrine a moment later, looking through the floor he was surprised as he found only solid ground.

'Then they do have Byakugan blocking seals on it…' Naruto mused. He was looking for the stone tablet the Uchiha clan had passed down for thousands of years. There was nothing on it that he actually needed, but he wanted it for sentimental value. Besides he was about to have two Uchiha in his village, it would only make sense to bring that with him.

'Moving the Uchiha clan library to the village would be good too… I wonder…' Naruto mused, his vision leaving the Uchiha complex. He arrived at the Senju a moment later, finding the place deteriorating and abandoned, unsurprisingly the library was in perfect condition behind several layers of Uzumaki seals.

Naruto noticed that some of his ninja were going out to eat, Hanabi among them. Naruto's vision shifted once more, and he saw council members filing into the Hokage tower, 'Let's see what's happening there shall we?' Naruto mused, sinking through the floor.

Phasing through the ground under the streets, Naruto quickly arrived under the Hokage tower and rose through the floor, manipulating his chakra around him to create an invisibility Genjutsu. He phased through the levels until he came to a room full of people, looking like a council room. He floated into a corner and watched the proceedings.

"The Shiroi Oni is here?!" Naruto glanced toward the person who'd yelled, finding a man with pale pupil-less eyes and brown hair. Naruto could see his resemblance to Hanabi, 'So he's Hiashi then…' Naruto thought, tempted to steal the man's chakra.

"We have to arrest him immediately!" Naruto rose an eyebrow, seeing a fat portly man on the side of the room that was clearly civilians from their clothes and chakra levels.

"Moron! The Shiroi Oni is an SS-rank nin, and after his appearance in Kiri… they call him _Chakra no Kami! (God of Chakra)._ Do you honestly think we stand a chance against him?!" A feral-looking woman yelled at the civilian, Naruto smiled as he remembered that. The six members of what used to be the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had come at him at the same time, there only being six because he'd given the Kiba swords to Yugito. The swordsmen had gone out together in an attempt to kill him, not only for their Bijū but for the bounty.

Only two had survived, Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, and one blue-haired boy who'd run not long after the fight had begun… He'd only spared Zabuza because his apprentice had jumped in between them, begging that he let her master go. Haku had been her name, and he'd obliged in admiration to her.

"I demand he returns my daughter!" Hiashi yelled, standing up from his chair.

"And how, pray tell, do you suggest that I do that Hiashi?" Sarutobi deadpanned, staring at the enraged Hyūga head.

"I don't care! I want her back now! The chance of someone from that demon's village unlocking the secrets of the Byakugan is too great! I demand you punish the bastard who kidnapped my daughter!" Hiashi yelled, getting agreements from several of the civilians. Though only the really foolish ones, some people on the civilian council were just there because they had a lot of money or owned a lot of stores. Which most of them inherited from their parents, and not all of them were as smart as their parents.

"I thought a Hidden Village was an oligarchy… It is truly ironic that this is the product of a lack of war…" A voice reverberated around the room, sounding like it came from everywhere. All the Shinobi in the place immediately stood and drew weapons. Sarutobi and his ANBU went on guard, the black-op Nin landing around their leader.

"Calm thy selves, I believe I have a right to be here if you are discussing me." The voice's seemed to come together in the middle of the room, a body forming out of nothing before their very eyes. A second later the Seikage of the Hidden Spirit was in the middle of the room in his pristine white, and golden lined kage robes.

" _Shiroi Oni,_ " Hiashi spat as he leaped over his desk and shot his hand forward in an attempt to Jūken Naruto in the chest. Eyes widened as Naruto easily stepped out of the way, his hand coming up and gripping Hiashi's in a death grip.

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked in amusement, Hiashi glared at him before bringing his other hand around and stabbing at Naruto's heart. The Ōtsutsuki let his palm go right through him, not in the least bit bothered by the man's attack.

Everyone was shocked as Hiashi suddenly flew across the room before slamming into a part of the large round table everyone was sitting at. No one saw the Seikage move, but the clan head went flying regardless.

"Give back Hanabi and Yakumo Kurama," A pink-haired council woman yelled, confident that the ninja wouldn't attack them with all the ANBU present. There now being around sixty ANBU in the room, all taking up protective positions around everyone there, and more were continually arriving.

Naruto looked over at her, peering out of the darkness of his hat. He recognized the woman that Anko had described as Mebuki, the head of the Haruno family.

"No... and if anyone attempts to take her from me… I will destroy this village…" Naruto's voice was calm, but the menace in his voice was evident. He wasn't planning on destroying the village, but his point was obvious, he would make them regret it.

"Is that a threat!" The Kurama clan head yelled, he had been close friends with Yakumo's parents before the girl accidentally killed them. He didn't particularly like the girl, afraid she might kill him. But he took care of her as he'd been asked to by her parents.

"Hmm… Perhaps. I am only here with my ninja to participate in the Chūnin Exams, and I mean you no more harm than you mean me. Deal with us peacefully, and I shall extend the same kindness to you. I am aware that I have committed crimes in your village, but I do not regret them." Naruto's Byakugan shifted entirely on one man standing next to the Hokage who had one eye bandaged.

"Why did you take her!" Hiashi yelled, having gotten back up to his feet, immediately two ANBU leaped in front of him, their message very clear. He was not to attack the Shiroi Oni, or they would kill him, he growled but stood down.

"I believe I saved her, both from life as breeding stock in Kumo, and the torture she endured in your clan." Hiashi snarled at this but immediately backed up as an ANBU raised their tanto to his neck. All the ANBU had seen their leader's hand signals, they were to prevent a fight at all costs.

"I adopted Hanabi, and she's my daughter, I raised her, I trained her and what's more she is well aware that she is your biological daughter, and does not wish to return," Naruto said, somewhat enjoying sticking it to the cruel Hyūga clan head, who looked on the edge of attacking the ANBU just to get to him.

"You would condemn her to a life of hate and hardship?" Sarutobi asked with a raised brow, and everyone tensed even more as Naruto chuckled.

"Hypocrite. That's what she would have if she were within the Hyūga clan. I know that you are aware of what happens in those horrible walls, you know how they treat the branch family, and you've done _nothing!_ " Sarutobi visibly flinched in response to his accusation, Shikaku, Shibi, and Inoichi all observed the proceedings carefully.

"I-I…"

"Hiashi Hyūga," Naruto turned back toward the clan head, glaring at him through the darkness of his hat. "Leave my daughter alone, or you will die." There was a long pause, in which Hiashi directed the full blast of his KI at Naruto. In return Naruto released a small amount of his own, crushing Hiashi entirely and making him fall to the ground, unable to breathe. No one moved for several minutes as the Hyūga clan head attempted to regain his breath.

"Why did you break into our Sealed Hall?" Danzo inquired curiously as he saw no harm in asking, he had always been curious as to why the Shiroi Oni did that. The situation was not going to get any more tense, as there was now around hundred ANBU in the large council room, all of them pointing weapons at the Seikage who didn't look the least bit bothered by it. 'If he wanted to kill us, then we would already all be dead…' Danzo mused, aware that it didn't matter how many ANBU they had, it was insignificant in comparison.

"You had something that belonged to me," Naruto replied simply, quite enjoying how much everyone was on edge. All the Shinobi in the room were one move away from attacking him, but he could _kill_ them all in one move. It was quite an interesting standstill, one that he had all of the advantages in.

Danzo didn't reply, so Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"If there is nothing else, I need to look after my ninja," He said, getting a nod from Sarutobi, after giving one in return he used his Swift Release bloodline to vanish from to room instantly. As he left, he incinerated the three bugs the Aburame clan head had subtly placed on him.

Everyone within the council room took several breaths of relief, the tension in the room fading as Naruto's aura left the room. No one said anything for some time, all of them contemplating the Seikage's words.

"Inform all leaf shinobi to _not_ engaged the Seikage and his Spirit Nin for _any_ reason!" Sarutobi ordered, getting nods from everyone present except for a few.

Elsewhere in the village

Hanabi had asked if anyone wanted to go out an eat, having spotted a ramen shop with her Byakugan. Isaribi, Rei, Yugito, and Temari had agreed, many of the others were in yet another poker game, or lounging around. They'd quickly left the hotel and headed through the village, falling into the well-trained groove of walking in perfect unison.

Due to their identities being known, they no longer wore their hoods. All ninja and civilians in the street moved out of their way, they had heard rumors of the strength that the Spirit Nin possessed.

It was only a few minutes of walking later before they arrived at the shop named Ichiraku's Ramen. Walking in, the five girls all took places on the stools, a brown-haired girl seeing them and coming to take their orders.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku. What can I get you all?" She asked, holding a notepad and pen.

"I'll take Tonkotsu Ramen please," Hanabi stated, getting a nod from the waitress who proceeded to take her friend's orders as well. It was a few minutes before the girl came back, placing down five bowls in front of them all. They all began to eat at a slow and calm pace, Hanabi having long since gotten over her need to frantically eat the delicious food. Naruto and specifically Gaara-Oji had taught her to _savor_ her food.

She ordered two more bowls as she finished her first, getting a nod from the girl who had introduced herself as Ayame.

"This is delicious ramen, but I think Old Man Ose's ramen is better," Hanabi said, wiping her face with a napkin. Her Byakugan activated, and she scanned around the streets nearby for danger, something that Toneri-sensei had taught her to do regularly, it was better to see something you might not want to, then die because you were caught off guard.

' _We have company incoming,'_ Hanabi informed her four companions over the mental network.

' _I can sense them, It's the Uchiha and the Hyūga that escorted us here. The Hyūga's chakra is fluctuating though, emotional?'_ Isaribi questioned Hanabi, getting a mental positive over the network. Hanabi could see the Hyūga, and she looked angry.

They all turned around in their seats as Sasuke Uchiha lifted a flap hanging in the entrance before walking up to them.

"Can we help you?" Yugito inquired, looking at the Uchiha curiously.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, I would like to spar against any of you that are interested. I need to get stronger, and I know that any of you would be good opponents." Sasuke requested, his tone respectful.

' _He is much different from how Itachi-sensei described him,'_ Temari commented before speaking, "I'm willing, where would you like to spar?"

"Are you available tomorrow? We can either spar at Training ground ten or in the private Uchiha Training ground," Sasuke offered, "Thank you for accepting."

"You are welcome, I will meet you at the Uchiha Compound tomorrow," At that moment the Hyūga heiress burst through the flaps covering the ramen shop entrance.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Hinata demanded, glaring at the raven-haired boy who only raised an eyebrow.

"I was just asking if any of them wanted to spar against me," Sasuke stated calmly, seeing how on edge the Hyūga heiress was. He had improved tremendously since they last fought, and he might be able to beat her, but there was no need to find out.

"Like anyone would want to spar against a loser like you, you've lost against me every time we have fought," Hinata sneered. The five Spirit nin watched impassively, observing first hand the ego of a main branch Hyūga.

"I have worked hard to improve myself since then Hinata, and I have gained my Sharingan. Perhaps if we were to spar again, the results would be different." Sasuke suggested calmly, only getting a look of annoyance from Hinata.

"Even with your Sharingan you are no match for me, no bloodline compares to the strength of the Byakugan." Hinata declared, getting amused looks from Sasuke and the five Spirit Nin, all six of them thinking about bloodlines that were definitely stronger than the Byakugan.

"Perhaps we will see in the Chūnin Exams, good day," Sasuke said to Hinata and the Spirit Nin, excusing himself and leaving. The Spirit Ninja nodded in return before turning to the Hyūga heiress in unison.

"Now that the weakling is gone… why are you here?" Hinata demanded, getting emotionless looks in return from the five Adepts.

"Because Lord Seikage decided that it would be good for our village to participate in these Exams, to show our strength and bring in revenue to our village," Yugito replied, noticing how Hinata was staring intensely at Hanabi.

' _Don't look now… but I think she recognizes you.'_ Rei commented sarcastically through the seal network.

"What is your name?!" Hinata demanded loudly, scaring the waitress who'd just come to check on the customers.

"Hanabi Ōtsutsuki," Hinata whirled toward the voice, seeing the intimidating form of the Seikage standing right next to her.

"You! You took my sister from me!" Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see any chakra points on the Seikage. Her palm darted forward, directly aimed at where the Seikage's heart was.

Several things happened at that moment, Hinata found herself suddenly unable to move. Hanabi had a palm placed on her heart, and there were two fanged swords at her neck, a sharp spike of water was also directed at her forehead. Adding to all of that she could see the blonde in the corner of her eye pointing her palm at her, wind swirling violently around the girl's hand.

"Attack my father, and you will die," Hanabi said menacingly, chakra swirling in her palm and ready to rupture Hinata's heart instantly. Hinata's eyes were wide as she took in everyone around her, the Seikage not having moved in the least.

"I know you are my sister, Hyūga Hinata. But I will not go back to the Hyūga clan, and attacking Tou-san is only going to get you killed." Hinata said more calmly, her comrades relaxing and backing up. Yugito's two lightning swords disappeared back into her palm's storage seals.

"No! You are coming home!" Hinata, refusing to accept her situation, grabbed Hanabi's arm and ran out of the shop with her.

' _Let them go, Hanabi can handle herself.'_ Naruto ordered, getting affirmatives in return, all of them about to launch off after them.

"Is the ramen any good here?"

 **END CHAPTER - Almost 10k**

 **Okay so! I have been gone long time. Sorry about that.**

 **I want to state this time that me posting this does not me that I am 100% back and writing regularly. I have been extremely busy IRL, got a job, school work. I barely have time to do anything else then school and work right now. I'll probably get a better balance figured out here soon.**

 **You should all give credit to Antex for this chapter coming out as he PM'd me and asked me what was going on, and that reminded me to post this.**

 **I have not actually written anything new, and this chapter was just in the reserve to be posted. I wasn't able to get in the groove today, so I felt I should just edit a chapter I'd already written.**

 **Again this is a reminder that this chapter has references to things that will happen in SNC. That I haven't actually written yet, but are planned.**

 **Still would love to work with another author to write out SNC with me, I would love some new ideas and materials to work with. Anyone who would like to participate in designing a new village's culture and society, standards, opinions, and beliefs I would love to talk to.**

 **Pm me and we can talk, perhaps using this websites crap texting or through Discord.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy what The Hidden Spirit has become. I tried to avoid several cliches with this chapter that tend to get written in by a lot of authors. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, and I have a lot of work to do that I just haven't done yet.**

 **I'm also not being payed to do this, so It's not as high on my priorities.**

 **On that note, I have actually started a considerable amount of work on writing my own book. Not near being done enough to post, but it will be on Amazon Kindle when I finish it. Just so you aware that my time for writing is mostly going to that.**

 **Btw, days just aren't long enough.**

 **Again, sorry for being gone. Thank you for support. If I don't post again for a while, I would request that you don't let this story just slip off your mind. Active discussion about this with me would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Can we make this less of a, I give these stories to you and you give back admitably short reviews in return? Let's have discussions, talk about what you would like to see, where you think I'm going with it or could be going.**

Answers to Reviews:

Antex: Thank you for your encouragement. Sorry you had to wait so long.

777torn777: I do not actually have a giant story map written out, it's all in my head, but I should make such a map, would probably help. I appreciate your compliments. There is a lot of mysteries I agree. I have an interesting idea for how I will make the Ōtsutsuki culture and society different from others, and hopefully better than Boruto Cannon… which is garbage.

Uchiha Arashi: Sorry -

StrikerTheFallen: Well, at least give them a short read, both of them are about the length right now of one of my chapters for this story so it's not a huge time consumption. Thank you for all of the compliments, means a lot.

Skfff: Thank you!

Doomqwer: I tried, thank you. Glad you commented on those parts of the story, I was concerned I was making them too unrealistic and cliche.

I forgot my pass (Good job, did you find it?): Thank you!

TheFoxSummoner: The answer to your question is now, and the characters will be showing up soon, and some are being used for SNC instead of the Chunin Exams.

Ninth Cursed: Thank you very much. The name is, _COTK Universe._ Your grammar is fine.

Gunblade2018: Most likely it will go that far. As to romantics. You mainly have to realize that Naruto is A. Not at all human, and B. Only part Ōtsutsuki. He's totally wired differently from humans as he is part Kaminoki and Ōtsutsuki. Perhaps he is not even capable of such things as romance, or reproduction.

Guest: Thank you.

Lordcarroty: Here ya go, and thank you!

Brother of Void:

Part 1: I don't think there's a specific reason, he just isn't?

Part 2: I don't see why he can't be an OP genjutsu user, if I made everyone the same as Cannon with same abilities and didn't come up with different life pathways and results, it would be less interesting, no?

Part 3: Please PM me on this and let's discuss it? Sounds like it could be a really really interesting arc for SNC, perhaps you would like to help write it?

Naruto: Thank you!

Man285: Thank you very much. Sorry for the long delay.

 _See you all next time, which will hopefully be sooner._

 _If you are still reading, say so in your review :D_

 _Also, please converse with me. You have the ability, you can talk to me, so please do._


	22. New COTK Story Available!

Hey everyone. Just popping by to let you all know that the rewrite for COTK is now available, it's titled Blind Sight. You can find it on my profile. This also marks the end of COTK Classic, and this story will be marked as completed. I would link the new story posting for you, but this site hates links.

This new story will be consistently updated every week as much as is humanly possible. (If I end up in the hospital for some reason, not a lot I can do about that.)

More information over at the new story posting (Blind Sight (COTK Book 1))

Enjoy, and thank you for waiting!


End file.
